Chaos ga Kill
by Lil' Soniq
Summary: After a intense showdown between Sonic and Shadow, two hedgehogs causes Chaos Control and transported them to a different world. Both hedgehogs joined different groups as Sonic sided the Revolution and Shadow sided with the Empire. Their rivalry escalades as it gets personal for Shadow and both know only one will be left standing.
1. Chapter 1

Chaos ga Kill

Chapter 1: Rivalry Showdown

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, Lil Knucklez here. Just in case if you're wondering this will be a SonicXAkame ga Kill crossover story. The series is badass and the fights is just too awesome. I've decided to make a crossover story to see how this goes along the way. I hope you guys can enjoy this story so anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

There has been peace throughout the world and no world domination hasn't involve on anything or at least not yet. The people enjoying the life and the peace as it was a sunny day and everyone love a nice sun to shrine on a beautiful day. The civilians of Station Square enjoying life as things went well to their day. The mobians in Mobotropolis enjoying the peace and having a wonderful day. There hasn't been any evil schemes to set off nor try anything to cause the attention as of late.

Things have been quiet so far today and the people are enjoying it. Around the world, there was but one hero who always come and save the day as a hero and the responsibility to help others in need. There was a blue blur zooming in the green field as the wind blowing because of this speed. The blur came out of nowhere and just zoom like nothing happened, it appears that someone is running faster than Flash and in the speed of sound. The person or thing continue zooming as he or she is exploring around and discovering same or different new places around the journey. The character soon reach to the destination appearing to be a nice big tree with a soft green grass blowing and the flower pedals flying in the air.

There was a blue hedgehog who stood five foot five tall, had green eyes and appear to be at least sixteen or seventeen. The hedgehog had on a black sleeveless shirt with two holes so that his spines come out freely, cerulean baggy cargo pants with dark blue design on the right leg and multiple pockets on the left leg and a hole of his pants for his tail to be out freely even wearing a black belt, black extreme gear sneakers on his foot with blue highlights onto them and a little grey color on the bottom of his shoes. He wore a pair of black fingerless gloves with some blue around the wrist and has his blue icon on the gloves and wear his extreme gear glasses on his forehead.

The hedgehog who is best known for the True Blue, Blue Blur, and the Fastest Thing Alive. He is known other than Sonic the Hedgehog himself. Sonic takes a seat against the tree placing his hands behind his head enjoying a nice beautiful day and there hasn't been any evil schemes involved, he enjoyed the nice day.

"It seems that there hasn't been no schemes from Egg head lately. I think he got the idea of not beating me and take over the world thing." Sonic commented.

Sonic let out a relaxing sigh and smiled.

"But on the bright side, I can at least enjoy myself and take a little nap." Sonic continued.

Couple of seconds after, his communicator goes off notifying the blue blur he has someone calling him. Sonic answers the call and looks through the screen onto his right wrist.

"What's going on Tail?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, Eggman is at it again and he's at Chemical Plant Zone." Tail communicated.

"Spoken too soon. Alright there buddy, I'm on my way. Are we still on for today?"

"Most definitely."

"That's all I want to hear, I'll see you soon."

"Roger."

Sonic ends the call and sped off to the Chemical Plant Zone to thwart Eggman's schemes once again.

* * *

 _Station Square…_

The civilians again had enjoy life and some at work have its usual good days or bad days but overall just enjoying life. Also a lot of work at G.U.N which stands for Guardian Units of Nations. An army of soldiers and agents protecting the world from dangerous situations. The agents and soldiers working their butts off to protect the world and their city also keeping everyone safe from harm.

Outside the HQ and at the training field, there is one individual who has been training to hone his skills. It was a black hedgehog with red streaks on his quills and arms. He had on a black sleeveless shirt with the red designs onto it and two holes on the back for his spines to come out freely, black cargo pants with a multiple pocket on his right leg along with a red design on the left leg and a hole for his tail to come out. He had red thigh pouch on his left leg, red hip pouch onto his left side, and wears his original hover shoes.

The black and red hedgehog described himself to be the Ultimate Life Form created by Professor Gerald Robotnik himself, an agent of G.U.N and a member of Team Dark. This hedgehog name is Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog and possessed the power of Chaos from the Chaos Emeralds.

Shadow punching a punching bag to keep himself up and hone his skills for anything possible. After deliver some more punches and a last kick with full force that breaks the punching back with that roundhouse kick. Shadow stopped himself from training and discovers a newspaper. He takes it in his hand, looks at the article mentioning about Sonic saving the world again. He had that stern look on his face and the fire in his eyes. Shadow had been training nonstop and for that had gotten stronger with his training.

The ultimate life form became a little distant from the team and from everyone else. He had his personal issues to take care of and that personal issue was Sonic himself. When they first met when the Space Colony Ark incident happen, he was stronger and more faster than Sonic but on that day Sonic had beaten him and so they had became rivals. Shadow sometimes have Sonic on the ropes but Sonic somehow and always find a way to win and keeps beating Shadow whenever they have a sparring match or just a match. It eaten Shadow up and it became so personal with him.

Shadow had been doubting himself if he wasn't strong enough to beat Sonic and wonder if he could really beat Sonic but only one way to find out is to build up some confidence and the training he had been putting himself through to get stronger and hopes of one day that he would face Sonic again and beat him this time. They had been rivals ever since, friendly rivals and respected one another but eaten all of the defeat that Shadow had been going through from fighting Sonic haunted him and it reminded him of how Sonic always win against him. Shadow come in terms of deciding to be more careful and always keep his guard up whenever he faces Sonic, while his missions with Team Dark helps him giving him the confidence and the boost to keep going and keep his head up high.

With that, Shadow had put the newspaper down and come up with the decision. He decided to beat Sonic one way or another and this time we wasn't going to lose this time. He had one objective on his mind and that goal is by one word: Win. To beat Sonic and win the victory against the blue speedster and so Shadow exits out the training room and get himself washed up after working a nice sweat from all the hard training he had been going through.

" _This time Sonic, this time I will beat you and reclaim my title as the Ultimate Life Form and you'll soon know the definition of defeat._ " Shadow thought with determination in his eyes.

Shadow head to the locker room and get cleaned up and takes a shower from sweating so much from the training session. He take off his clothes right after he took his clothes and shoes off before jumping in to wash up. After that's done, Shadow comes out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and gets freshen up with some lotion and deodorant. Shadow put back his clothes on after putting some lotion on his body and legs and some deodorant under his arm pits.

Shadow began to leave out of the HQ and to go find Sonic to face him yet again but he was stopped by a female voice stopping his tracks.

"Looks like someone is in a hurry?" the female noticed.

Shadow stop his tracks and look over to his right. The ultimate life form sees a white bat leaning against the door frame. She wore an outfit that consists a black bodystocking. Her chest plate as a shape of a heart and the white boots with a heart shape over her toes. Her eyes are the color of a greenish-turquoise with pink lipstick on her lips, her eye shadow are the color blue. She had that seductive smile on her face showing her signature smile to make her appearance. It was the jewel thief and an agent of G.U.N even a member of Team Dark known other than Rouge the Bat herself.

"What is it Rouge?" Shadow asked.

"Just want to talk, you seem that you're in a hurry so what's up handsome?" Rouge questioned.

"It's none of your business. I have some important and personal issues to take care of."

Shadow continue to walk but Rouge stopped him by getting in front of Shadow.

"You've been very distant as of late and you rarely don't talk to me and Omega. What's really going on Shadow? Did something happen to you, did your girlfriend broke up with you?" Rouge questioned.

"Nothing happen. Now get out of my way."

"Well excuse me for trying to help you out. What's really going on with you Shadow? Something must've happen didn't it?"

"No nothing happened.

"Or is it about Sonic."

Shadow bulge his eyes widen of shock.

"What did you just say?" Shadow asked.

"I said it's about Sonic isn't it? Now I can see why you are so grumpy." Rouge realized.

"How on earth did you know that?"

"Isn't it obvious? You and Sonic have been rivals on speed and the fight ever since. Sonic obviously keep beating you and outclassed you whenever you always get the finish but Sonic jump simply comes right back on you. You got some grudge against Sonic and I can tell by the look on your face."

"If you knew all along then why didn't you just say anything?"

"You never like to start a conversation. You always be on your missions, focusing the objectives and never seem to enjoy life on the outside."

"Humph."

"Listen Shadow, I know you got some bad blood on Sonic but you got to let go of all of this sometime. You've became so obsessed of beating Sonic is like you're a walking terminator seeking to exterminate his target."

"No I'm not. I don't have an obsession."

"Really now? Then you're going to fight Sonic again aren't you?"

Shadow was just about to retort on that but silenced himself growling to the white bat knowing she's right.

"I knew it. You're so obsessed with beating Sonic. What's this going to proof that you're a lot stronger and better than him. You guys seem to be on equal terms and by equal you all know each other's speed, fighting style, and the abilities it's like you guys are brothers or something you know." Rouge questioned.

"We're not brothers."

"True but you're rivals. You still haven't answer my question so I'll ask again what's this going to proof."

"That I'm the ultimate life form and I cannot be beating by Sonic again. I refuse to let him best me again."

"So that meant a lot to you to beat him?"

"Yes."

"And you've been training all this time just to face big blue again aren't you?"

Shadow simply nodded slowly in response. Rouge took a step aside to let Shadow pass.

"If that's what you want then go ahead and do what you need to do. I won't stop you." Rouge encouraged.

"Wait you're not going to stop me?" Shadow asked.

"Not likely. If this what you want then I accept it and support your decision. So go on and fight Sonic and try not to come back crying when he beats you ya hear?"

"Like if I'm going to cry, I don't cry in defeat but this time I'll make sure the blue hedgehog will know the definition of defeat."

Shadow continue to walk to exit out of the G.U.N HQ while Rouge watches the black and red hedgehog leaving.

"Something tells me that this is going to be a big fight." Rouge commented.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Chemical Plant Zone…_

The scientist know as Dr. Eggman planning another world domination as he sets up his schemes at Chemical Plant Zone. His Egg bots guarding and setting up the creation for Eggman to unleash his plan in hopes of successfully get rid of Sonic and move along with his world domination. Unaware by the robots, someone had sprint pass by and a couple of seconds later the robots soon explode alerting Eggman of this sudden action.

He suddenly knew that his arch nemesis has arrived and sent out the defenses.

"Get that hedgehog!" Eggman commanded.

The robots get to their defenses to protect the doctor and stop Sonic from thwarting his plans. Sonic simply smirked and start to charge at the robots and use his homing attack destroying all the robots easily without any trouble and using his spin dash to dash ten robots and exploded like scoring a strike in bowling. Sonic using his speed dodging the fire power from the robots blasting lasers, the blue blur continue to dash and destroy more robots while heading off to face Eggman.

Sonic use Sonic Boost to bash through the robots, destroying them easily with his maximum speed and suddenly he had reach to Eggman. The doctor look over to Sonic as Sonic made it to face him.

"Sonic, I am not going to let you ruin my plans again." Eggman refused.

"Let's cut through the chase egg head so stand still so I can send you flying." Sonic shrugged.

Eggman smirked and pressed the button locking Sonic in a capsule preventing him from escaping. Eggman start to laugh as Sonic try to break free from the capsule.

"I got you where I want you Sonic. I planned to lure you here and now I have you where I want you time to set up a timer to kill you while you're in a capsule." Eggman admitted.

"You won't get away with this Eggman. I'm going to get out of here." Sonic retorted.

"I doubt that you will. Say goodbye Sonic."

Eggman activated the self-destruct sequence as the timer start at thirty seconds and goes down to reach zero. Eggman had finally won and planned to get rid of Sonic once and for all. He suddenly had the seven Chaos Emeralds in his grasp and puts them all in the machine to go along with the plan for world domination. The doctor again laugh as his plan is about to reach its full potential and with Sonic out of the way he can proceed to take over the world and enjoying every moment of it. Sonic on the other hand try to break free, getting out of the capsule as he try breaking through the glass but it was bulletproof and too strong for Sonic to escape. He again try homing attack everywhere hoping it could help him get free but to no avail.

It was down to ten seconds and Sonic wasn't giving up, he continue to try breaking out of the capsule as Eggman laugh as Sonic desperate attempts. Just before the timer could reach down to zero and self-destruct until suddenly, a green lightning spear came through hitting the timer to stop it from reaching down to zero. Eggman became stunned, he wondered what just happen but notice the timer is broken and it even surprised Sonic of this also. Both wondered what happen just now. Sonic knew he didn't do anything neither did Eggman since he was too busy to notice that something destroyed the timer preventing the capsule to explode alongside with Sonic.

"What the what just happen?" Sonic asked.

"You're telling me, did you do something?" Eggman asked.

"I'm stuck in here in this capsule. I don't think I break the timer or whatsoever."

"I did it." A voiced interrupted.

Sonic and Eggman look over to spot a black and red hedgehog making his appearance. It was Shadow himself and so Shadow had that stern look on his face.

"Shadow, you're responsible for this?" Eggman asked.

"That's right, I won't let you kill Sonic." Shadow admitted.

"Well two can play in that game since I've come pre-"

Before Eggman could finish his sentence, he kicked Eggman so hard that sent him flying up in the air shouting in the air thwarting Eggman's plan.

"CUUUUUUUUUUURSE YOOOOOOUUUUU SHADOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Eggman shouted.

Shadow turn his attention over to Sonic and free him from the capsule using Chaos Spear. Sonic jumps out of the capsule and cheered that he's free.

"Thanks Shadow, you sure came in the nick of time to save me." Sonic thanked.

"Don't thank me, I didn't come save you from being eliminate by Eggman." Shadow retorted.

"Then why did you save me then?"

"I came here to fight you."

"Wait fight me? You can't be serious right? Are you that serious?"

"Yes."

"Hold on Shadow, I don't want to fight you. That look you're given me is creeping me out, are you sure this isn't some kind of joke."

"No. This is personal and it's not a joke. I can't stand the fact that you always beat me and I feel like I'm not the ultimate life form no longer of number of defeats I have to endure against you."

"If that's all of that then you should've talked to me. I would like to let you win."

"No. This is a serious matter Sonic, I'm here to fight you not a sparring match, not just a match nor using hand to hand combat this time I want you to go all out on me. This is the fight to be proven who's the best and I am here to reclaim my title of the ultimate life that defeated you."

"Ok now it just got serious. Alright Shadow, if that's a real fight you want then so be it. It's been too long since we haven't go all out and I know for the fact that I'll kick your ass."

"We'll just have to see about that now won't we?"

Both hedgehogs got to their fighting stance. There was a moment of silence for these two hedgehogs and seconds after, both hedgehog sprinted towards one another and clash in top speed and curls themselves up into a ball and begin to clash, colliding their homing attacks bouncing off from each other like ping pong. Sonic and Shadow weren't backing down as their homing attacks colliding and clashing from different area in top speed and after once last clash, both backed away and uncurl themselves up. Shadow shooting a **Chaos Spear** over at Sonic which Sonic dodges away, spinning himself engulfing his hand with blue wind and throws it over at the ultimate life form using **Sonic Wind**.

Shadow leaps up in the air to dodge Sonic's **Sonic Wind**. He bring his right hand to his left side and swing his right hand to his right size to blast more and multiple **Chaos Spears** at the blue blur. Sonic dodging the spears with his reflexes and speed as he sprints away. Shadow teleported out of sight to using **Chaos Control** to go after Sonic.

Sonic sprinted through the pathway looking around for the ultimate life form and until seconds after, Shadow reappear in front of Sonic and blasting multiple spears yet again onto the ground in air. Sonic dodging the spears not to get hit by one of them, Shadow charging up his ability to use it on Sonic as it turned red and Shadow appeared closer to Sonic and shouted two words.

" **Chaos Lance!** " Shadow shouted.

He blasted a big red arrow right at Sonic but Sonic dodges it as Shadow did an aerial twist to land on the ground.

" _What is he trying to do? Barbecue me?_ " Sonic thought.

Shadow appeared in front of Sonic and delivers a vertical right in the face sending Sonic in the air and teleported above Sonic and kicks him down to the ground with immense force with the kick sending Sonic back down to the ground only to break the ground into pieces and falling down. Shadow dives down to take the fight to the next level. Sonic did an aerial recover, dodges Shadow upcoming homing attack and Sonic back flips against the wall as he doing some wall sliding doing some parkouring. Sonic sees Shadow air dashing at him in full velocity for a melee strike as Sonic gets out of the way. Shadow suddenly punch the wall and dashing over at Sonic going after him.

The ultimate life form start throwing off multiple punches and kicks to the blue blur wasting no time for any games. Sonic dodging every strike that Shadow throw at him. Sonic suddenly parries Shadow and counters him with a punch right to the face and a heel kick sending Shadow spinning and descends down to the ground. Sonic then leaps away from the wall, launching up in the air and curls himself up into a ball and hurls himself directly at Shadow, bashing him like a boulder that sends Shadow crashing down to the ground with a big dent to the ground with cracks creating a small crater to the ground. Sonic back flips in the air, again curls himself up into a ball and blasts a blue shockwave of wind over at Shadow using **Sonic Storm**.

By the time the shockwave was close to Shadow, he uses **Chaos Control** to teleport to dodge away the shockwave as it hit the grown and disintegrated. Shadow reappear behind Sonic and hits Sonic with a spinning roundhouse kick but Sonic's ears perk up, sensing Shadow's presence so he ducks down and answers back with an uppercut using **Sho-Hog-Ken**. Shadow again dodge as he senses the kick moving away and so both hedgehogs punch their fists together as the shockwave pushing them back. Both hedgehogs skidded on the ground looking at each other. Shadow launches up in the air, curls himself up into a ball and homing attacks Sonic.

Sonic blocked off the homing attack with his forearms to block the homing attack but didn't get the chance to block it enough when Shadow delivers a spinning heel kick right in the face making Sonic to spin and hits the ground. Sonic got back doing a kip up before landing on the ground with his hands to pull himself back up to his feet. Shadow sprint and strike a side kick at Sonic but Sonic dodge the kick, he spun around and hits Shadow with a spinning back fist to his jaw. Shadow gritted his teeth, Sonic hits Shadow with a seven strike combo starting with a punch, a second punch, third a knee kick, fourth a uppercut, fifth a tornado kick, sixth a back kick, and last a powerful punch with full force sending Shadow back and hits the ground rolling backwards. Sonic curls himself up in a ball with his spin dash and shoots a shockwave of blue wind over at Shadow to add the extra damage to the ultimate life form using **Sonic Wave**.

Shadow did a starfish kip up back to the fight shaking off the pain. Sonic homing attack Shadow once more but the black and red hedgehog dodges the homing attack doing an aerial kick. Shadow hits Sonic as he dash and struck the blue speedster with a flying kick hitting Sonic down to the ground. Sonic did a starfish kip up, curls himself into a ball charging up his power. Shadow even curls into a ball to charge up his power same as Sonic. After seconds of charging, both hedgehog had aura onto their bodies. Sonic with blue aura and Shadow with yellow aura.

A second after, they sprint towards one another and clashed using their **Light Speed Attack**. Sonic and Shadow's speed were equal as they clashed back and forth creating minor shockwaves during their **Light Speed Attack**. They got at it at different areas and up in the skies and when they're clashing and continue to fight, they hit the wall that in the result of releasing the seven emeralds down to the ground not noticing the emerald as they continue to fight. Right after they fight, they clashed one more time as the result that they used u their power with the **Light Speed Attack** and lands on the ground. Shadow deliver serious of rapid kicks, then the uppercut and last a 540 spinning kick.

Sonic collapsed down to the ground but did a kip up before Shadow would strike him down again as Sonic dodges Shadow's fist, counters him a hurricane kick using **Windmill**. It backed away Shadow a bit before Shadow could fire his **Chaos Spear** over at Sonic for an surprise, it didn't go well as Sonic quickly dodges it and both hedgehogs backed away looking at each other panting.

"You've gotten a lot stronger since we last met Shadow." Sonic noticed.

"I've been training hard as I can so that one day I could beat you someday and this day I will defeat you and have this victory." Shadow retorted.

"And I'm having so much fun fighting you. It really made my day."

"Say what you want. I've noticed you've gotten stronger too I see."

"Yeah why wouldn't I be training if I'm out exploring, stopping Eggman and helping the Freedom Fighters from time to time now? It got me stronger like how I am right now."

Shadow soon slowly notices the seven chaos emeralds nearby and so he sprints over to use the emerald to beat Sonic. Sonic saw this one coming and would not let this go on his watch. He sprint over to prevent Shadow from using them but a couple of seconds after, the emerald start to light up as it activate the powers and with that Sonic and Shadow suddenly turn super using the power of the Chaos Emeralds.

Shadow bashing Sonic as they crash through the wall and Shadow kicks Sonic down to the ground. Shadow dives down and blasts a few **Chaos Spears** at Sonic but the speedster answers back as he curl into a ball to bash Shadow and hits Shadow with his **Windmill** sending serious hurricane kicks before delivering a flash kick. Shadow counters Sonic with a knee kick right in the chin and spinning side kick to his stomach. Sonic dodge away when Shadow tossing multiple Chaos Spears to the speedster getting out of dodge.

Shadow builds up a little of his energy building red aura into him and so he began to unleash a red shockwave from his body unleashing the power within him with his chaos energy.

" **Chaos Blast!** " Shadow shouted.

The shockwave blasted Sonic away forcing him against the wall as the shockwave start to destroy random objects, platforms, pathway, and many more. The shockwave began creating destruction in the Chemical Plant Zone. Sonic gets himself out of the shockwave in order to stop from creating more destruction. Sonic bring his hand engulfing with blue wind and shots it right over at Shadow preventing him to destroy anymore object using his Sonic Wind.

Sonic then dashes on and elbowed Shadow in the face sending him to sin around, flying and use his Light Speed Attack with the serious of homing attacks to add the damage a few more times then afterwards Sonic kicks Shadow up in the air and dashes up to the top and front flip and suddenly hits Shadow with his Sonic Eagle delivering a powerful axe kick sending Shadow down through the ground and in the water.

Sonic looking down if he got Shadow on the ropes. Sonic look carefully if Shadow is defeat or not until all of sudden, a light begin to shrine in the water and so a red arrow burst from underwater and it struck Sonic electrocuting him temporarily with the **Chaos Arrow** technique. Shadow **Chaos Control** teleporting behind Sonic and roundhouse kick Sonic right to his fist from behind sending Sonic flying. Shadow appeared and dive kicks Sonic down from the air and heads down to the ground, crashing through a platform crashes down to the ground.

Shadow jumped up and gets in formation to use his Chaos Arrow once again to defeat Sonic and shots it at him. Sonic suddenly comes back as he kicks it away and dashes at Shadow, bashing him with his homing attack and bashed him against the wall. Shadow knee kicks Sonic and kicks him away then charges at him. Sonic blocked off the kick from Shadow and pushes him back. Both hedgehogs began clashing again going at it not even backing down no longer taking their fight to be intense. Both hedgehogs assaulting and throwing off multiple attacks at each other making their fight to get more intense than ever since their last fight.

They fought for almost an hour and both hedgehog didn't let their guards down. They continue to keep coming back and find a way to fight back into their fight. They even left destruction here on Chemical Plant Zone while their intense fight rages on. Sonic and Shadow using their techniques back and forth building more destruction in their fight with their chaos energy and Shadow on the other hand continue to bring more destruction, determining to defeat Sonic but somehow Sonic kept coming back whenever he had Sonic on the ropes for the win.

And now as their fight continued, Sonic and Shadow landed onto the ground all thinking the same thing is to have one last final effort to see who will win. Sonic began dashing at Shadow and Shadow dashing over at Sonic for the final strike. Sonic and Shadow readied their fists together and so Sonic and Shadow were inches away, they swung their fist and strike at each other for the final time until suddenly something beginning to cause a major disaster.

Their fists collided together one last effort as when their fists collided together, it suddenly creates some light with a massive flash with their punch. Sonic and Shadow somehow had created Chaos Control when they suddenly disappeared in the light, the emerald had ascended up in the air and scout around the world after the blast that ended the fight between Sonic and Shadow.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, at an unknown area…_

Sonic groggily groaned, moving his body on the ground laying on his back from the blast and didn't know what happen. Sonic slowly open his eyes looking up at the blue sky. He slowly raise himself up from the ground sitting him, rubbing the back of his head wondering what just happened. Sonic notices that he looked around the surroundings knowing that he's not in Chemical Plant Zone anymore.

"What the… when did I get here? Am I back at Mobotropolis?" Sonic wondered.

Sonic gets up on his feet brushing himself off clearing his mind to think.

"No I need to wonder what just happen. Hmm… I remember fighting Shadow on a grudge match, second we turned Super and kept fighting and next we collide our fists together… wait a minute. We somehow must've cause Chaos Control and got separated. I hope Shadow is alright and I know for the fact that Shadow still wants to fight me."

Sonic look around scouting around for a tall tree so he can have a clear look until he spotted on so he zoomed right over to the tallest tree in top speed, running onto a tree and gets on top and cross his arms looking around. He soon begin spotting a large city up ahead from miles from where he is. Sonic slowly begin to realize that the Chaos Control did not transport him to a different place but another dimension to be exact.

"OK, just where the heck am I?" Sonic asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Capital City

 _Outskirts…_

Sonic jumps down to the ground from a tree after scouting around to find out where he is realizing that he's no longer in Mobius anymore. He somehow that he had been transported to another world, another dimension along with Shadow and doesn't know where Shadow has been transported to. Sonic tried to puzzle how Chaos Control can transport a victim to another world. After the fight he had against Shadow, it somehow collided their fists together that had cause them to transport to another world and Sonic on the other hand trying to process all of this.

The blue speedster heading over to the city to get some information and find out a little more about this world in order to get used to it in order for Sonic to search a way back to Mobius. Sonic walks through the path that will lead him to the Capital City to get information. Sonic had a lot of thoughts in mind trying to process all of this.

"I'm at a different world and I don't know where I am? Anyway, I got to collect some info to know where I am to get used to this world hopefully there could be a way to get back home. I need to find Shadow so that we can get back home and finish up our fight." Sonic said.

Sonic continue walking over to the city until his ears start to perk up. He suddenly stopped his tracks, hears a crime for help so he rush over to see what's going on. When he reach the destination, he sees three civilians who're on their way to the Capital until they were being attacked by some bandits and planning to rob them of their stuff.

"Please, just let us go. You can take whatever you want." The civilian pleaded.

"Oh we sure are going to take what we want and there's a lot of stuff that we can take." The bandit smirked.

Sonic discover a crime spree, at first he didn't want to save them having a feeling that they may run away scared of him thinking he may be a monster but his hero instincts that he had to do something. After a moment of thinking this through, Sonic made his decision and decide to help the civilians against the bandits as he homing attacks one of the bandits. They turn their attention over to a blue creature standing against them.

"What the… who are you supposed to be? A danger beast?" the bandit asked.

"I don't know what that is but other than that I'm not a danger beast, I'm a mobian and the name Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. The world's fastest thing alive." Sonic answered.

"Fastest thing alive, we'll see about that."

"The bandit try to sneaking attack Sonic with his sword but Sonic simply disappear in thin air. He start to look around until someone poke him from behind so the bandit turn around only to see Sonic right behind him with that signature smile.

"Does that explains your answer?" Sonic asked crossing his arms.

Another bandit sneakily behind Sonic quietly, he tries to tackle Sonic but Sonic again use his speed to evade the bandit making him to collapse to the ground. The bandit helped one another up to his feet and got out their weapons out ready to fight Sonic.

"That's it whatever you are, we're going to skin you alive." The bandit threatened.

"And that's why bad guys just likes to do it the hard way." Sonic shrugged.

The bandits rushed at Sonic to get the jump on him surrounding him so that he won't escape. Sonic simply smirked and use his fighting style to beat down multiple bandits with ease dodging their weapons to counter them off. Sonic deliver two tornado kicks to two bandits, homing attack three bandits, punching one of the bandits, using his Windmill on a few bandits with serious hurricane kicks, using some takedowns on three bandits, and knocks most of the bandits with more strikes and last he hits the last bandit with a spinning heel kick sending him to spin away and hits the ground.

The bandits looking in fear as Sonic was the victor and looking around. They didn't want to mess with Sonic again and so they picked themselves up to their feet and take off running. Sonic decide to leave one more present so he throws a blue wind over at them using Sonic Wind and surrounding them in the blue whirlwind of wind up in the air and knocks them down to the ground unconscious.

After that's done, Sonic look over to the civilians to check up on them to see if they're ok.

"Are you guys ok?" Sonic asked.

"Yes we are, you don't look like a danger beast but we are forever in your debt mister…"

"It's Sonic the Hedgehog but just call me Sonic."

"Well Sonic, let us reward you for saving us."

"You guys don't have to."

"No we insist, please take it."

The civilian handed Sonic a big pouch of gold for their safety.

"Wow. I don't know what to say but thank you and glad I was here to help." Sonic said.

"Will we be seeing you again?"

"Hopefully. Where are you guys heading off too?"

"We're heading to the Capital City. Are you heading off there?"

"Yeah. I was somehow transported here from where I come from, due you mind telling me where am I?"

"Of course but if it's not too much to ask, would you escort us back to our shop in Capital City. We can tell you everything that you know."

"Sure thing, I don't want any bandits to try to cause you guys trouble so it's no big deal."

"Thank you so much."

And so Sonic had escorted the three civilians back to the Capital City. They told Sonic what he wanted to know as he learned about the Empire being ruled by a child who's the emperor with the prime minister on his side by the name Honest. Sonic had find it very awkward but understood so he continue to listen. Sonic had been informed that a dangerous and a sadistic general of the empire that is obsessed with killing and leaving destruction. Sonic even learned that the Empire became injustice and been corrupted by power and heard that a revolution is fighting back the empire.

Sonic had learned about Danger Beasts knowing how dangerous they are. More about the emperor as the emperor listens to the prime minister to make the decisions. As they reach to the city and walking through the crowd, Sonic looking around seeing how the people live through their lives and try to make the best of it since the empire is corrupt. Sonic even told them about where he's from, another world and fighting his rival that sent both of them here by transportation. It shocked and confused them at first but could tell that he's new and different from danger beasts. They could that they can trust Sonic for some reason but it is a good one. Sonic

Sonic and the others had reach the destination and helped get the stuff inside the shop. Sonic soon to notice that it's a shop and look over to the traders settling in.

"So you guys sell like weapons, material and that kind of stuff?" Sonic asked.

"Yes we do. I know you're new here in Capital City so how about we give you something for your troubles free of charge."

"Ok. Do you have any backpacks, any traveling gear?"

"Yes we do. We got what you need Sonic."

"Thanks. How much."

"It's on us for helping us so much."

"Alright then, lead the way."

The traders showed Sonic some gear that he need and some supplies. Sonic takes a one strap backpack and gather a few supplies and afterwards getting geared up, he wave the traders goodbye as they thanked him once again for his help.

"Come by anytime Sonic, I'm sure there will be something that you'll need next time and I hope you can find a way back home." The trader said saying his goodbye.

"Me too, see you around guys and I'll be sure to come back someday." Sonic smiled.

After saying his goodbyes, Sonic exits the shop and walks through the streets of Capital City through the crowd. Sonic cannot get over the fact that the emperor is a child and making the poor decisions from this injustice and the corruption on the Empire. He didn't know much about it but after gathering the Intel, he felt like he want to help the innocent people and set them free to give them freedom. Sonic knew that if he stormed at the palace there would be much trouble along with it so instead he decided to keep a low profile and figure a way back home right after he finds Shadow.

"OK. Now where to look, there's tons of places that I could check out but I'm not too familiar with this world. Where should I look? Oh snap! I realized something. I forgot to get a map to point me to where I need to go, let me go back and…"

Before Sonic can finish his sentence and go back to get map so that he'll know where he's going until his ears perk up earing someone yelling that made him stop his tracks.

"I'll MAKE IT TO IMPERIALS NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!" a male yelled.

Sonic check out to see what's going on. When he followed where the yelling is coming from, he sees a young brown hair boy carrying a sword and traveling backpack on his back. He looks like he's seventeen or whatsoever so Sonic wondered what's going on. Just when the boy could leave, he spotted a blue creature behind him jumping up in surprise.

"Ah! A danger beast! Who are you!" the boy asked.

"Danger Beast! Where?" Sonic wondered playing along.

"Cut the act, you're one of the danger beasts aren't you?"

"What? I'm not a danger beast."

"Only one day to find out."

The boy put his bag down, takes out his sword and charges at Sonic with a battle cry. The boy swung his sword with speed to get rid of the "danger beast" that he mentioned earlier. Sonic on the other hand dodge every sword attack with his reflexes and speed shocking the boy with surprise.

"Knock it off I'm not a danger beast." Sonic reasoned.

"Says who!" the boy retorted.

The boy start to spin to swing his sword but Sonic back flip dodging the sword attack and lands on the ground. The boy again surprised of the so called "danger beast's" skills.

" _He's good but not for long._ " The boy thought.

"Alright I'll cut through the chase here, I'm not a danger beast I'm a hedgehog. Do I look like I'm a danger beast to you?" Sonic asked.

"I don't care who you are or whatever you come from, you're one of them and I will take you down." The boy ignored.

The boy readied his sword and charges at Sonic with another battle cry.

"Ah biscuits. Looks like we'll just have to do this the hard way then." Sonic commented.

Sonic set his backpack down as the boy sprint and swung his sword at Sonic using his speed to try eliminating Sonic as quickly as possible. Sonic suddenly counters the boy with an uppercut and use some combos, striking the boy eight times. First the punch, second another punch, third a high knee kick, fourth another punch, fifth the spinning heel kick, sixth a kick, seventh another punch, and eighth a spinning back kick right to the boy's face sending him flying a feet away and crash down to the ground on his back and let go of his sword.

Sonic looking down at the boy slowly walking towards him as the boy rub the back of his head sitting him.

"Man you're good. You're a martial artist?" the boy asked.

"In fact I am, I studied Tae Kwon Do, Shotokan, and Goju Ryu. So yeah I'm a martial artist." Sonic answered.

Sonic extends his hand out to help the boy up, he returns it and Sonic pulls him up to his feet.

"That's awesome. Sorry for attacking you earlier." The bow apologized.

"It's ok." Sonic accepted.

"So you're not a danger beast?"

"No. I'm a mobian and I was transported here by accident."

"Where are you from anyway?"

"I don't think you would understand."

"Try me?"

"Alright then, I'm from another world that got sent here on my fight with my rival."

"Whoa! You're from another world?"

"That's pretty much."

"And there's people like you from where you're from?"

"Yeah and even humans live at that world two."

"Really that's awesome so where are you from anyway?"

"A world, a planet called Mobius."

"Mobius. That's sounds an awkward name but overall it's cool that you're from another world and you've been sent here by a blast that you mentioned."

"Yeah and know that I'm not the only one, my rival must've got sent here to this world too but haven't have the slightest on where he is. I have to find him so that we can get back home."

"Can you guys really can get back home?"

"I don't know but I won't know until I try."

"Man. Good luck with that."

"Thanks. Well I guess I'll see you around then, I know you got to get to somewhere that you needed to be?"

"Yeah I guess. I came to the Capital to join with the Imperial but I don't see that I will get in though."

"Hey. You'll join, don't give up your hopes and dreams. Keep your head up and just smile, you just got to believe in yourself and someday you'll join the Imperial ok?"

"Yeah you know what you're right, I have to keep my promise to make some money for the village that I grew up on."

"You're from a village?"

"Yeah. A small and poor village but I'm doing my best to raise some money for them."

"I see. That's great to hear that you're helping your village to have money. So any luck of getting money for them yet?"

"No but I did earn quite some cold from saving some people who were heading to the Capital after being attacked by the Danger Beast."

"Oh. I'm sure there are plenty opportunities you can come up with to show the Imperial you're ready to join them."

"I was thinking the same thing. Hey I want to thank you for boosting up my hopes and dreams, I won't give up on them and I even made a promise to my friends to join them in the Imperial."

"And I say keep that promise, you guys seem like you're close or whatsoever."

"We are."

"Well I'll let you be so see you around."

Sonic grabbed his backpack and walks to an opposite direction but it stopped by the boy calling him.

"Hey I didn't get your name!" the boy shouted.

Sonic stopped, look over his shoulder with that signature smile of his.

"The names Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic introduced.

"Awesome name, my name is Tatsumi and it was a real pleasure to meet you Sonic." Tatsumi smiled.

"You too."

Sonic waved and continue walking leaving the boy to smile. Tatsumi could tell that he'll see Sonic again soon.

* * *

 _Later…_

Sonic had gotten a map and uses it to know where he'll be going during the journey to find Shadow and to get back home. Sonic decided to stay at the city from the fiasco he had back at Mobius and trying to process everything after being transported to another world. It slowly progressing but Sonic is getting the use of it. He check out different and unique places in the city that has caught his interest. It was around night time and Sonic decided to book a room at the inn.

After he got his room, he settled his stuff down and jumps on the bed to relax, looking up at the ceiling. He began to think about Shadow and about his whereabouts hoping that he's alright but knowing Shadow, he's the ultimate life form and he's pretty sure that he'll be alright. Sonic on the other hand wondered, trying to figure out on how they can get back home to Mobius and be back to his friends.

"After all of the information that I've learned about the Emperor and this Prime Minister. I can't go to them to help me to find Shadow to go back home since the empire is corrupted by power. I doubt that they'll help me. I guess I'll stay here a little while to get more information before I can leave." Sonic said.

Sonic slowly start to think about his friends and his family back home since he's not with them anymore.

"Guys. I hope you guys are safe, I'll find my way back home." Sonic prayed.

* * *

 _The Next Following Day…_

Sonic spent his day at the capital to know more about the city and buying some food before going out on a journey to find Shadow and get back home. Sonic checking out some stores gathering a few more supplies for him before he leaves the city. As Sonic checking out a few stores, he come across a weapon smith shop to check out the weapons just to take a look. Blacksmith slowly stopped and sees a customer entering inside the shop and smile to the blue hedgehog making his appearance.

"A value customer. Hello there sir, welcome to the blacksmith shop. Can I interest you for a weapon?" the blacksmith asked.

"No just here looking, these are some nice weapons you have here sir." Sonic complimented.

"Thank you. I don't get that compliments around these parts. Wait a second, aren't you that hedgehog that saved a good friend of mine from the bandits that try to rob him and the employees?"

"Yeah that's me, how did you know?"

"He kept talking about you. Is it true that you're from another world?"

"Guilty as charge. If is troubling you then I can leave in or to not cause any trouble."

"No it's fine, you're welcomed here anytime you like Sonic. As a reward of saving my friend I want to give you something."

"Oh ok. What cost?"

"It's on me to show you how grateful I am that you saved my friend. Let me go get it for you, stay here."

"Sure thing."

The blacksmith smiled and head to the back where the weapons at to retrieve the weapon he forge for Sonic. Sonic cross his arms, looking around to spare some time then a minute after the blacksmith return and brought a sword in a black holster. He takes it out to show Sonic a black sword with black steel and has blue color highlight onto it and a nice handle (a Zombie Z Hunter sword). Sonic became stunned to see a nice sword in front of him and it was 24 inches.

"This is a nice sword. Did you made this?" Sonic asked.

"No but I knew when the moment I saw you, this sword is more like your style and I want to give it to you." The blacksmith offered.

"Wow. Thank you, I don't know what to say."

"So will you accept this as a gift?"

"Yeah. I certainly will, I will definitely use this along in my journey and when I kill or hunt some danger beasts."

"It makes me feel so happy that you can accept this. Take it."

Sonic nodded and takes the sword as he placed the sword sheath on his back and his sword inside it. Sonic say his goodbye and thanking the blacksmith again and just about to leave until the blacksmith stopped him.

"Before you leave Sonic, can I give you some advice?" the blacksmith asked.

"Yeah sure so what's up."

"I watch out in night time if I were you."

"Wait what do you mean?"

"Have you seen the wanted posters?"

"I don't think so. What's going on?"

"To let you know that the prime minister is the one that controls the emperor of the capital."

"I've heard about it. Your friends told me about it along the way when I escorted them back to the shop. What's with this prime minister? Is he evil?"

"Very much. Those who talk about him has been headed and by that is being executed."

"Whoa. No way…"

"And that's not all, the imperial has been dealing with a gang of assassins who appeared in the night to assassinate their targets."

"Really? Who are they?"

The blacksmith shows Sonic the wall and by then when Sonic takes a look, he see three wanted posters who're the names: Najenda, Akame, and Bullock. Sonic soon checks the name of the gang.

"What the hell! Night Raid. Who's Night Raid?"

"They're the band of assassins that kill in the night assassinating their targets and leave them nothing but blood to spill."

"Damn. Now that's powerful, are they really that good with assassination."

"Precisely."

"Thanks for the heads up, I'll be sure to watch out at night hopefully they won't try to kill me."

"Be safe out there Sonic and if you ever need your sword to be sharpened or any upgrades just come to me I would gladly to help you anyway I can."

"I will and thanks again."

Sonic exits the shop and walk through the streets. He couldn't get over the fact of hearing about Night Raid and that they're assassins. Sonic try to process all of this and for the fact is that he doesn't like assassinations.

" _I don't know about Night Raid but I don't like assassins and it's really bothering me. I need to be careful and watch my back if they're going to kill me._ " Sonic thought.

Sonic stopped his tracks when he spotted Tatsumi and the guards trying to put a giant present in the carriage.

"Huh? What's Tatsumi doing with the imperial guards? It seems that he finally got accepted by the imperial army to join with the empire. I wonder if he heard about Night Raid?" Sonic wondered.

Tatsumi and the guards letting the young girl in the carriage and set off to their next destination.

"Well I guess I can let him be for now don't want to interrupt his duties. I'll just explore the city a little more to kill some time." Sonic said.

* * *

 _Later, that Night…_

After spending the rest of the day to explore the city some more, Sonic knew that he had to head back to his inn room to prepare for tomorrow. He spent the day around the city but also find a nice spot where he practice with his sword, getting use to the handle and the strikes he practice on with his swordsmanship. He got hang of it and getting used to his new sword and really liking the sword so far.

It increased his skills of wielding a sword with his fighting style increasing his statistics with his sword skills. Sonic walking through the streets of the capital heading over to the room back at the inn get some shut eye before leaving tomorrow. His ears perk up sensing something and with that he look up only to see a few suspects jumping from the rooftops heading off to their destination. Sonic spotted them, wondered who could it be until he soon start to realize who they are.

"Wait… it can't be? Night Raid? Could it be them? What did that guy said again?"

Sonic having a flashback, photographic memory and the words he said back at the shop.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

" _They're the assassins that appear in night time to assassinate their targets." The blacksmith informed._

* * *

 _Reality…_

"That's right, they only appear at night but where the heck are they're heading off to?" Sonic wondered.

He didn't get the answer as Night Raid simply vanished without a trace and couldn't pick up their sense as they seem to be long gone by now.

"Oh man, I was hoping if I would confront them but then again I think its best that I don't get involve against them. I got to find Shadow and get back home, that's my only concern." Sonic said.

With that, Sonic continue on to head back to the inn for the night and forget about the whole Night Raid thing. He arrived after minutes later, takes his shoes off and jumps on the bed to look up at the ceiling. He gather much information yet again on the second day here in the capital and got a sword as a gift. Tomorrow he'll be leaving to go find Shadow and return back to Mobius. Sonic let out a relaxing sigh to try to clear his head about what had happened today.

"Man… this world is more complicated than I thought. I'm not even sleepy yet, maybe a nice run around the night time would help me." Sonic said sitting him.

Sonic put his shoes on, grabs his sword and exits out of the room and the inn and sprint off with his sonic speed dashing out of the Imperial Capital. Sonic stopped when he saw a group heading off through the woods wondering what's going but he sees Tatsumi with them. Unaware, Tatsumi soon discovered Sonic up ahead while being taken by a group of assassins.

"What the hell. Is that Sonic?" Tatsumi said causing Night Raid to notice and hear the name.

" _Who's Sonic?_ " the green hair male thought.

Sonic watching the assassins with Tatsumi disappeared in the woods. Sonic wondered where they're going, part of him want to go save Tatsumi but he still didn't know much about the imperial and about Night Raid. It confused the blue blur and the choices to make so with that Sonic try to clear his head by continuing to speed around for a little while before heading back to the inn for the night.

* * *

 _The next following day…_

Sonic in the room in bed sleeping so silently. Unaware, a few of the imperial guards came in the inn and come looking for the special person and got the info of where the room this person is as they get to the room to confront and kill this person. Sonic's ears perk up sensing some trouble and it woke him up sitting up quickly with that stern look on his face. He got ready as he put his shoes on and gathered his sword and his backpack.

The imperial guards arrived to the room and kicks the door open and storm inside looking for the special person wondering where he could be hiding.

"Where did this person go?" the guard asked.

Seconds after, he was being struck down to the ground with a bounce attack coming from Sonic and Sonic hits two of the guards with the scissor kick and a forward kick to the third guard sending him flying out of the room and crash against the wall. Sonic lands on the ground as more guards appear in the room.

"What do you guys want with me?" Sonic asked.

"You're wanted by the Empire. The emperor and the prime minister would like to see you and if you don't cooperate then we have no choice but to kill you." The guard offered.

"Kiss my ass."

Sonic curls himself into a ball and bashing through the guard with a spin dash and dashes through the hallways as the guards pursue after him. Sonic take the high risk move is by jumping through the window, leaping to a rooftop and lands it perfectly in a three point landing.

"Man these guys sure want to party. I don't what they want with me but I am not going to meet the kid emperor." Sonic commented.

Sonic again senses an incoming attack as some arrow are being shoot towards him. He rolls out of the way and sees the guards shooting arrows at him from the ground. Sonic start to sprint to get away and the guards pursue to go after him. Sonic jumping off rooftop after rooftop making the crowd to watch in awe like it was like a movie. Sonic sees more arrow being shoot towards him, he jumps off the rooftop and grabs on the pole and swings it up and lands on the roof again and head to a different way.

Sonic stumbles in the alleyway to hide in the shadows as the guards start to look for him.

"Since when did they know I was at the inn?" Sonic asked.

Sonic got his answer when he spotted two guards in the alleyway talking while on the search for Sonic.

"He's fast but the prime minister ordered us to follow this danger beast back to the inn." The first guard said.

"I hear that he's just a mobian, not a danger beast from the people I heard. I guess the word spread out fast and he sure can be a good use to the empire after all this time following him to wherever he goes." Second guard retorted.

"Yeah that's true. Now we got to catch him and bring him to the empire to make good use of him."

" _What? They've been following me all this time and I didn't seem to care about it. Typical Sonic. Now I got to get the heck out of here._ " Sonic thought.

Sonic slowly sneak up to the guards and silently take them down by smashing their heads together that knocked them unconscious. Sonic look out from the alleyway to see if any guards but it was clear so he rush out to get out of the city but suddenly more guards spotted Sonic and go after him.

"Great. More guards on my ass." Sonic commented.

Sonic sprint to get away from the guards as they chase him down through the streets. Sonic sees more of them up ahead and with that Sonic engulfs his right hand with blue wind and blasts it over at them using his Sonic Wind technique to blow way the guards from the path and continue on ahead. Sonic dashing over through the crowd with his sonic speed but sees the gates are about to close. Sonic smirked, he uses his sonic speed activating his **Sonic Boost** as he goes in top speed and just when the gates were about to close, Sonic suddenly pass through the gates grinning as the gates began to close and missed Sonic as he got away out of the city and sprint through the woods losing the guards.

Sonic stop when he in the woods and celebrate his goal of leaving the Imperial Capital.

"Alright, looks like they won't get me from here. Since now I'm out of the city and got the guards off of my back I can go on and find Shadow." Sonic said with glee.

Sonic's stomach start to growl knowing that he's hungry.

"But first, I got to get something to eat and I don't know where a next city of village I can go off to so I'll just hunt instead." Sonic said.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the Imperial Palace…_

The guards enter in the throne room to see the emperor. It appears to be a green hair male appears to be a kid and not all, by his right standing by the emperor's side is a fat male with a beard and eating a piece of chicken wing.

"My lord, we couldn't capture this blue creature that the people spoke off." The guard reported.

"Is that so? Where is this blue creature anyway?" the emperor asked.

"He escape out of the gate before we could lock him to take him here. He appeared to be as fast than we can imagine."

"A fast creature? Who is he exactly?' the minister questioned.

"From what we heard, he's a mobian and that's it. He appeared to not be a danger beast of whatsoever."

"I see. What should we do minister?" the emperor asked.

"Well the general is out on an important mission and won't be back for weeks. So for now we let the mobian go and by the time the general returns back, I'm quite sure she'll get the job done to capture this blue mobian."

"Ok then. You guards can return back to your work." The emperor commanded.

"Understood."

The guards return back to their work as they exit the throne room. The emperor converse with the minister.

"This mobian is fast? Do he have an Imperial Arms?" the Emperor questioned.

"My guess is that he doesn't have one but he somehow has powers. The guards saw how fast that mobian had gone and has powers. This mobian could be quite useful for our empire one day." The Minister assured.

"Do you think that we can capture this creature?"

"I don't have a clue on that question but however, I think our general may have the chance to get this mobian when she arrives back from her mission."

"If you say so but for right now we leave the blue mobian creature alone for now until the general comes back. We'll think of something."

"Of course emperor."

* * *

 _In the woods…_

Sonic decide to gather some fruit since they're aren't any animal for him to hunt. He grabbed a fresh pair of grapes and apples and chow down to get some food in his system.

"These are good. At least it'll help me get some energy while I go search for Shadow." Sonic commented.

Sonic enjoy the fruit, continuing to chow down on hos delicious they are. Unaware of his surroundings, a group of bandits spotted Sonic hiding in the bushes watching Sonic to eat the fruit.

"Is that the danger beast?"

"It sure is, he's the one that ruined our plan to steal from the traders while they were heading to the capital. So in other words, we won't to give him payback and here he is now."

"Now we got him on our sights, time to kill him."

Sonic taking another bite of an apple when all of sudden, his ears perk up jumping up then form a stern look on his face and sense a throwing knife tossing over at him and so Sonic rolls out of the way and get to his fighting stance. Seconds after, two bandits charge from behind and jump on Sonic but Sonic jump and delivers a spinning roundhouse kick to two bandits knocking them down to the ground. A few more throwing knives being thrown and Sonic dodging them using only his reflexes and moments after, the bandits then surround Sonic appear to be killers and were ready to execute Sonic.

"You guys again, don't you guys ever give up?" Sonic asked.

"Hell no. We're going to make you pay for beating up to the pulp so with that we're here to kill you." The bandit barked.

"Have it your way then, let's see what you guys got."

The bandits charge at Sonic with their weapons and Sonic start to pummel them down easily using his fighting style getting the upper advantage but some of the bandits are highly skilled in martial arts. Sonic dodging their melee strikes and counter them off and watch their every move they can throw on him. Sonic dodge a few kicks then answers with a knee kick and homing attack to three bandits and use **Sonic Eagle** on another bandit with a powerful axe kick that knocks him down. A few bandits charge at Sonic but Sonic answers them back as he curls himself into a ball and shot a shockwave of blue wind over at them using his **Sonic Wave**.

Sonic delivers a tornado kick to the bandit sending him to spin around and his the ground. Just when Sonic thought it was over until more bandits come in as reinforcements and the bandits got back up ready to fight.

"This isn't going to end well." Sonic commented.

"In order to stop us, you're going to have to kill us danger beast. We're trained killers." The bandit stated.

"Me kill you guys, sorry I don't kill people."

"You don't have a choice. You may be new to wherever you're from but it's different from where you're from. In order to survive you're going to have to kill and to do that in order for you to survive. We won't go to the imperial and we won't stop at nothing to kill you danger beast."

Sonic got very infuriated that the bandits keep calling him danger beast.

"Call me danger beast one more time and I swear that this won't pretty for you jackasses." Sonic warned.

"OK then to make you accept the reality, we'll call you danger beast. Danger Beast. Danger Beast. Danger Beast."

The bandits continue to call Sonic danger beast to make fun of him getting Sonic angry. He clenched his in anger wanting to stop them and beat them to a lesson but remember that they're all bandits and they're only killers. Sonic didn't like to kill or assassinate people and that was bothering him so much but after that, he soon remembered what the trader said before arriving to the capital having another flashback.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

" _I know you don't like to kill Sonic and I know it's not your style but sometimes you have to end the pure and terrifying evil to stop their reign of terror at times. That is how this world is and it's not what you think back from your world. You just have to get use to that since you're trapped here in order to go back home and find your friend." The trader stated._

* * *

 _Reality…_

Sonic remembered what those words and fully understand about this world and the power and corruption is eating him inside. And so one of the bandits were about to use his sword to end Sonic since he doesn't kill but out of nowhere, Sonic finally draws out his sword and stabs that bandit right through his chest to the heart, impaling him causing the bandits to stop making fun of Sonic only to see his angry expression. They were stunned that Sonic finally killed one bandit and with that Sonic pulled out his sword and the bandit collapsed to the ground with blood spilling from his chest to the ground leaving a puddle of blood.

Sonic look around gritting his teeth.

"I know I don't kill people but in order to survive, you have to do what you have to do for yourself and to survive." Sonic repeated.

The bandits got angry of losing one member and they all charged at Sonic with a loud battle cry.

"Let's get this danger beast!" the bandit shouted.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Tatsumi in the woods alongside with a black hair girl with crimson eyes wearing a black shirt with a red tie and a black skirt and black shoes. She start to strip off her clothes to gather some fish down from the water below. Tatsumi was about to do the same to help since he's now a member of Night Raid. He thought about Sonic and wondered where he is and how he's been doing so far after they parted ways. The boy couldn't help but to think about Sonic and wondered if he can accept the fact that he's an assassin and joined with Night Raid.

He couldn't get over the fact that his best friends died when he discovered that they have been torturing them to death and it haunted him. He still want to earn some money for his village, while being in Night Raid he has a lot to learn learning that they're assassins. Tatsumi just about to take his clothes to help the Night Raid member with catching fist when all of sudden he hear some noises from here.

Tatsumi look over, stopping his tracks only to hear that it is the sound of fighting going on.

"Someone's fighting? Here almost close to Night Raid HQ? What the hell is going on?" Tatsumi asked.

He rush over to the scene to see what's going on and by the time when he had arrived, he hide behind the tree and takes a peak. His eyes bulge wide of absolute shock not to see the bandits but to see Sonic in person and appear to be fighting the bandits.

" _Sonic. What's he doing here?_ " Tatsumi thought.

Tatsumi watched as Sonic dodging the bandits' attacks and blocking them with his sword and countering them using his fighting skill. Sonic kill one of the bandits slicing his throat and kicks him away. Second dodge another bandit and axe kicks him down to the ground and impales him through with his sword and dodge away the throwing knives but instead deflecting them with his sword as Tatsumi watched in awe.

Sonic deliver two bandits with a scissors kick and slices off the bandit's head off and kicks it over to another bandit and bashing him with an elbow and impaled him with his sword. Sonic did a back flip to dodge the bandit from behind and dive kicks him to the ground riding him like a skateboard and launches off to the wall and leaps off and slammed his sword to another bandit with a kill and throws a blue wave of wind using **Sonic Wind**. Sonic senses another bandit charging at him so kick side kick him in the air and launches up in the air swung his sword slicing him in half causing blood to splatter.

Sonic dodging another bandit doing a back flip and blocked off another weapon with his sword as Sonic began pushing off the bandit and swung his sword killing the bandit and delivers a tornado kick and impales another bandit using his sword.

While watching the blue speedster fight, Tatsumi became astonished, stunned by Sonic's performance and see how skillful Sonic has become with his fighting and how focused he was. He suddenly jumped when the same girl from before came behind Tatsumi.

"Why aren't you helping me with the fishes?" the girl asked.

"I… I heard some noises and it lead me here." Tatsumi answerer.

The girl look over sees the blue hedgehog fighting the bandits and killing most of them. She notices how focused and determine the hedgehog is with his fight and using his speed, reflexes, his abilities, and his fighting style to overcome the odds. She may have seen anyone fight but to Sonic, he was different. He was focused, determined, relaxed, and cautious. She begin to study every movement of the hedgehog's fight and his fighting style.

Sonic did a side flip to dodge the bandit and swing his sword to kill the bandit. The last bandit charges at Sonic and with that Sonic hits him with a flash kick sending him up in the air then launches up in the air and spun around spinning roundhouse kick the bandit down to the ground and crashes against the tree on his back.

Sonic landed down to the ground and slowly walk over to the last bandit who appear to be the leader as the bandit begin to beg.

"Wait danger beast. How about we make a deal?" the bandit asked as Sonic raise his sword against the bandit.

"I'm listening?" Sonic asked.

"We'll leave you alone for good if you spare my life. Just let me live and you won't have to see me and my team ever again."

"I told you before I'm not a danger beast. I. Am. A. Mobian!"

Sonic finishes the bandit off by delivering the final blow by slicing his head off as blood begin to splatter from the body.

Sonic put away his sword by sheathing back into the sword sheathe. He walk to his stuff and gather his things and by that, he senses something so he turned around got ready to fight but discovered th brown hair boy behind him with a smile.

"What the… Tatsumi. Is that you?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Hey Sonic, what's going on?" Tatsumi greeted.

"Very shitty. I just got away from the imperial guard trying to capture me, escape the Imperial Capital and now I'm here in the woods fighting and killing the bandits to survive. So here I am and just about to leave to go find my rival so that we can get back home."

"Oh man that sucks. Anyway, you were too awesome back there with your fight. Have you been training with using weapons too?"

"Guess you can say that. I started training with my sword since yesterday when I got it as a gift from a blacksmith."

"Did he made you that sword?"

"No but he seem like he found it and wanted to give this to me since it looks like my story."

"That's a cool sword."

"Thanks."

"Oh you better get out of here if I were you."

"I was just about to but why?"

"Just to warn you."

"OK… well see you around Tatsumi."

"There's no need."

Sonic stop his tracks, he look over to see the black hair girl approaching to him and Tatsumi with an emotionless expression.

"OK… Tatsumi you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend." Sonic pointed.

"What! That's is not my girlfriend!" Tatsumi shouted.

"Simmer down I was only messing with you. I'll just take my leave now."

"Don't." the girl said.

"Huh? What's up? Did I do something wrong?"

"No but your skills are far more superior than I can imagine. Better than Bullock's fighting style."

"Thanks I guess. If you want to fight then say it."

"That won't be necessary. I'm not here to fight or kill you."

"You're not?" Sonic and Tatsumi questioned in unison before looking at each other shrugging his shoulders.

"Come with us back to Night Raid HQ."

"Wait what! Tatsumi you joined with Night Raid?" Sonic questioned.

"Don't look at me, I was forced to join here and I don't have anything to do with it."

"Alright lady, mind telling me why coming back with you to Night Raid? I don't want to get into some bad business with you guys ya dig?"

"You seem to be skillful and more focused with your fights and you possessed great aura within you. We can have a new member such as strong as you Sonic." The girl assured.

"Wait how did you know my name?"

"By Tatsumi who said your name."

"I should've guessed. Look I don't have any time to waste to meet with your Night Raid crew and your boss, I got to go and find my friend who's my rival and to get back home."

"Sonic wait, maybe Night Raid here can help you with that." Tatsumi reasoned.

"Wait then can."

"They're in a war against the Empire to fight for peace."

"What?! From what I've heard that they're assassins and I don't work with assassins."

"That may be true but they're fighting for freedom and for the people who are under control by the empire. They're fighting to regain freedom."

"Really? Is it true?"

The girl nodded slowly. Sonic take a moment to think this over waiting for a response from her and Tatsumi.

" _Night Raid fighting for freedom? I did not see that one coming. Could they really help me to find Shadow and help us get back home to Mobius? This is all too new to me and I'm really confused between Night Raid and the Empire. I don't know what to believe anymore._ " Sonic thought.

"Well Sonic, what do you say? Come back to Night Raid to meet with everyone to join us or no?" Tatsumi asked.

Sonic took another moment to think before he can make up his decision. The two waited for his answer and by seconds after, Sonic turned around to face Tatsumi and the member of Night Raid.

"I'm confused about the Night Raid and the Empire fiasco. I don't know what to believe anymore and it's making my head spin so with that I'll go with you guys back to Night Raid HQ." Sonic decided.

"Really? Awesome!" Tatsumi cheered.

"But let's get something straight, I did not decide to join with Night Raid so I'll just meet with the gang and that's it."

"OK."

"I understand. I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Akame." Akame introduced.

"OK Akame… lead the way."

"This way. Tatsumi carry the fish I had gathered up."

"What why me?"

"Because I'm training you for today."

"*Groan* Alright."

Sonic shake his head in disbelief following Tatsumi and Akame back to the Night Raid HQ.

" _Perhaps I made a bad mistake of meeting with Night Raid after all._ " Sonic thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Night Raid

 _The Night Raid HQ…_

Sonic had followed Akame and Tatsumi back to the HQ of Night Raid. It was big to him to have a nice HQ and can see the Imperial City from here. Sonic entered in the HQ following Akame and Tatsumi inside. Sonic looking around soon discovers the icon taking a look at it.

"Huh? This is a cool symbol you guys have." Sonic complimented.

"Yeah it sure is." Tatsumi agreed.

"So how did you get yourself into with Night Raid?"

"I'll tell you about that later. You won't believe what kind of story I got to tell you."

"I look forward to it. So are we going to see this boss of yours?"

"Yeah. She's tough once you see her."

"Wait it's a she?"

"Yep."

"Looking forward of meeting her."

"Wait you're not afraid of her at all?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"Man you're tough."

"Thanks Tatsumi."

Sonic followed Tatsumi and Akame in the meeting room entering inside. He see but six people in the room waiting for Tatsumi and Akame's arrival but are shocked to see that they brought a blue hedgehog in wondering what's going on. The first Sonic discovers a purple hair girl with glasses with a smile, she wore a long purple dress and purple shoes. The second was pink hair girl with two pig tails and wear pink outfit to match her looks. Third is a male with green hair with a green coat, white t-shirt with a red color on the collar of the shirt, blue jean pants and a pair of red shoes and even wore red fingerless gloves. Fourth is a black hair male with a hair style that almost look like Elvis Presley's style, he wore a black t-shirt, grey pants and black boots. Fifth a blonde woman who appeared to be in her twenties, she had dark golden eyes, wore a black tube top, a scarf around her neck, a pair of pants with only straps that showed her ass and black panties and pair of brown boots. And last to be a silver hair woman with an eye patch to her right eye. She wore only a suit and black shoes. She had a right green arm attached to her flesh smoking a cigarette using her left hand.

After being present, the boss in the chair begin to speak.

"Akame, Tatsumi what did you guys bring? Is this a danger beast?" the boss asked.

"No. He's not a danger beast and I know him. We've met two days ago back at the Imperial Capital." Tatsumi responded.

"Wait you guys are friends?"

"Yeah. As matter of fact we are."

"And where did you find him?"

"We found him fighting some bandits. Well a lot of bandits."

"This blue hedgehog is very skilled with his swordsmanship and his fighting style boss. He even possess great power within him and showed how focused he is with his fighting techniques." Akame reported.

"Is this true blue hedgehog?" the boss questioned.

"Yeah. I was running from the Imperial guards, escaping the city after they've been spying on me. I don't what but I assume that it isn't good. It's how I ended up in the woods after losing them." Sonic responded.

"I see. So you're friends with Tatsumi?"

"Yeah I am."

"What is your name?"

"Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog but just call me Sonic."

"Sonic huh… interesting name. Do you know who we are?"

"Yeah. You're Night Raid aren't you? You guys are assassins who appear in the night and assassinate your targets."

Everyone jumped up in surprise from Sonic's response who happens to know about them.

"When did you get this information?" the boss asked.

"Isn't it obvious? The word has been spreading like wildfire. Even some wanted posters are on the wall." Sonic shrugged.

"Tell me Sonic, do you fear Night Raid?"

"Nope. It looks like a boys and girls club in here if you ask me."

Tatsumi begin to laugh at the comment including the green hair male even the purple hair girl who couldn't help but to giggle. Even the blonde woman start to laugh making the boss to get a little angry at the comment and shut everyone up.

"Dude. She's giving you the dirty look?" Tatsumi whispered.

"I know. I get that a lot when ladies come at me." Sonic smiled.

"Wait you're not scared?"

"Nope. I've been through worse."

"You're not afraid of Night Raid and my expression. You're fearless. Who are you really?" the boss asked.

"Well if you want to know, I'm from a different world. I was transported here when I was fighting my rival back home and we somehow cause some transportation in our fight. My only goal is to find my rival so we can get back home. I'm not trying to start any trouble with you guys, Akame here insisted me to meet you guys and that's it after they spot me from killing off the bandits."

"Is this true Akame?"

"Yes. Tatsumi and I saw him fight and he seemed to be an expert in his fight." Akame reported.

"Yeah he never get a single hit by any of them and he was quite fast and his reflexes are beyond amazing." Tatsumi added.

"Who trained you?" the boss asked.

"Actually I trained myself. I studied Tae Kwon Do, Shotokan, and Goju Ryu." Sonic answered.

"You're a martial artist?"

"Yep. I even studied Muay Thai."

"It's true ma'am. He even easily beat me when I thought he was a danger beast. I still can feel those punches and kicks that you gave me." Tatsumi added.

"Want some more?" Sonic playfully asked.

"No! It's fine."

"Interesting. You're a martial artist and you're well skilled with your swordsmanship. Would you care to join Night Raid?"

"Me joining with Night Raid. I heard a lot about you guys and a lot about the Empire. All of this information is really confusing me and I don't know what to believe. It's like my head is spinning from all of this fiasco that I'm hearing and giving me the chills."

"I am sorry to hear that Sonic."

"But what I heard that you guys are fighting for freedom. Is it true?"

"Yes. We are the revolution to fight back the Corruption and take back the freedom that they stole from the civilians. The Empire is corrupted and there is complete injustice to the people."

"Man. That's deep."

"So what do you say Sonic, will you join us?"

The boss extend her right hand offer Sonic to be part of the revolution. Sonic wasn't sure about this and still confuse about the Revolution and the Empire.

"I don't know. I don't know what to choose but before I decide, what's in it for me?" Sonic asked.

"We'll help you find your rival and help you get back to your world. So is that fair. Join the fight and take back the freedom." The boss offered.

"Well… I don't like to see the people suffer from the empire of their deeds and what they're doing to them. Part of me want to leave but other than that, you guys seem like you're in a right and good path to fight back the Empire. I live to fight what's right and give the people freedom. So in other words, I'm in and joining the fight."

Sonic approach the boss and shakes her hand.

"Glad to have you aboard Sonic. Welcome to Night Raid." The boss smiled.

"Alright Sonic! Glad you can join." Tatsumi cheered.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Najenda but you may refer to me as boss." Najenda introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you Najenda." Sonic responded causing Najenda to blush a bit.

"My name is Bulat and it's a pleasure to meet you Sonic." Bulat said with a smile.

"I'm Sheele." Sheele added waving to Sonic.

"Name's Lubbock and I can't believe you made her blush." Lubbock waved referring to Najenda.

"My name is Mine and don't try to fool yourself." Mine said before leaving the room.

Sonic shaking everyone's hand but soon gets pulled by a blonde as she shoves Sonic's face between her breasts.

"The names Leone and you can call me whatever you want good looking. Also if you need help just come to me ok?" Leone said with her cheeky grin.

Sonic muffled between Leone's melons and finally pulled away shaking his head.

"A pleasure is mine. Don't do that again alright?" Sonic asked.

"Sure but I'll keep doing it to tease you." Leone smirked making Sonic to shake his head.

"Oh man…" Sonic groaned.

"Let me show you around and show you where you'll be sleeping ok?"

"Sure. Lead the way."

Sonic followed Leone to give him the tour around the HQ. Leone showed Sonic the kitchen, the rooms, the meeting rooms, the training fields, pretty much everything around the HQ and now taken Sonic to his room to settle in.

"And here's your room Sonic, hope you like it." Leone presented.

Sonic look around the place checking it out. Soon he nodded and look to Leone.

"It's got potential and it looks comfortable. Thanks for showing me around Leone." Sonic thanked.

"No problem buddy, if you need anything just come and ask me." Leone offered.

"OK and thanks again."

"No problem but before I leave…"

Sonic knew what was coming and so Leone approach closer to the blue blur.

"Oh no, don't even think about it." Sonic demanded.

Leone didn't listen but ignore him. Sonic try to run but she yanked Sonic and mushed his face between her cleavage with that cheeky grin, teasing the hedgehog a bit as he muffle free from the blonde's cleavage. It went on for a minute and afterwards Sonic pulled away circling his eyes in a daze. Leone couldn't help but to giggle and take her leave and shuts the door. Sonic shakes his head back to reality from being smothered by Leone's breasts.

"Why does she have to do that to me?" Sonic wondered.

And so Sonic then gets settled in and lay on the bed after taking his shoes off. His hands placed behind the head and looks straight to the ceiling thinking about everyone back home and Shadow.

" _Hang on guys, I'll be back home soon. I wonder where Shadow is and how can we get back home from this world? I know the Emeralds aren't here in this world so it's impossible to Chaos Control to go back. Perhaps… there could be another way back but where to find that solution?_ " Sonic thought.

Sonic takes a deep breath, closes his eyes to clear his mind from all of this. He had joined Night Raid to bring back the freedom and stop the Imperial Empire from the corruption of injustice and control the civilians. Sonic could tell the people are in pain from the inside, suffering from the Empire's antics and their abuse for power being commanded by the prince and the head minister himself. He wanted to storm over to the Capital and teach them lesson but deep down, he'll bring in more trouble and could jeopardize Night Raid and the whole Revolution Army. So in other words, Sonic will do whatever he can to help and find a way to get back home to Mobius after finding Shadow.

Minutes later, Sonic had relaxed and settled in to have some alone time and clear his mind until his ears perk up hearing a knock on the door. It broke his chains of thoughts and his focus to relax as he sat up, looks over to the door. Sonic climbs off the bed and approaches to the door, he unlock the lock of the door knob, turn it and opens the door to see who's knocking the door. It was Tatsumi with a wide smile standing in front of the true blue.

"Oh hey Tatsumi, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"I just want to say that it's awesome to have you here in Night Raid. Do you mind if I can hang out for a bit before my training?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yeah sure thing."

Sonic step aside, letting the boy in the room then closes the door. Sonic takes a seat on the bed while Tatsumi sat on a chair.

"So what's up?" Sonic asked.

"A lot has happened from yesterday." Tatsumi exclaimed.

"Really? What happen?"

"Apparently I was helping and staying over at a nice house like it's almost a mansion until I discovered the families' secret."

"Really? Wait is that where Night Raid came by to that place. I remember seeing them when I was just walking around that night?"

"Yeah. They were on a mission to assassinate the family. I protected them and fight Akame."

"Wait you fought Akame?"

"Yeah. It was shot lived when I recognize Leone who scammed me and took all of my money from the bar."

"Wait Leone scammed you?"

"Yeah."

Sonic couldn't help but to burst out laughter making Tatsumi to blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey it's not funny!" Tatsumu shouted.

"How could you let a woman to scam you like that?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" Sonic laughed.

"Shut up man!"

"I can't help it but… this is just too classic! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I said shut up! It's not that funny!"

Sonic finally control his laughter so he stopped and wipe the tear from his eye after from all of that laughing.

"Ok, I'll stop. I'm cool. Anyway, please continue." Sonic encouraged.

"Thank you. As I was saying, Leone and Akame shown me the truth about the family as they tortured people to death and when I discovered the truth…"

"What happen?"

"I found two of my best friends tortured, beaten, hurt, and killed and I couldn't believe it in my very own eyes. I had to do something and so…"

"Well?"

"I killed the girl from torturing my friends and given me the pain and now I couldn't see them again. We made a promise to join the Empire together and raise money for our poor village and now… now… now that dream is crushed all because of it."

Tatsumi looked away not wanting to show any tears but a little when Sonic sees a tear coming down to Tatsumi's chin.

"Oh man. I… I'm sorry to hear that and hear that you lost your friends. I could imagine how you feel right now." Sonic comforted.

"And I can't even see them again. I miss them so much." Tatsumi said quivering.

"Tatsumi, listen to me. Look at me."

Tatsumi turn his attention to Sonic, looking him in the eyes.

"You may not see your friends again but always know this, they will always be with you in spirit. In your heart, you three have a strong connection and that connection cannot be broken. Turn that pain into strength and overcome the darkness. Your friends believe in you and they'll always be there to help you in your hear in spirit. Don't ever be sad, keep your head up high and just smile knowing it's going to be alright." Sonic comforted.

"But how do you do it. You seem to be calm about this."

"Yeah I calm but the one thing I never stop is hoping. I always held on hope from different and sad and dangerous situations and always be strong which is by the help from hope. Hope keeps your strong, hope keeps you moving forward, hope can guide you, hope can bring you to the light from the darkness, and hope will always keep you smile and keep your head up high and never bring you down. It's the strength from your heart and as long you keep hoping and believe in yourself, you can overcome anything no matter what the circumstances are."

Tatsumi became speechless from Sonic's words of wisdom. It felt like a teacher teaching him the meaning of hope. Tatsumi start to feel some sort of connection to the blue blur's wisdom and his personality. He may not know much about Sonic but it seem that he's willingly to learn from Sonic and by learning from his is by keep hoping and never lose faith. Tatsumi approach to Sonic and hugged him and subbed into his shoulder.

"Sonic… thank you…" Tatsumi sobbed.

Sonic was caught off guard at this but instead he slowly smile and returns the hug.

"No problem, just helping a friend out." Sonic retorted.

Sonic let go of Tatsumi, the brown hair boy step back wiping the tears from his eyes smiling to the blue blur.

"You sure learned a lot about hoping and never lose faith." Tatsumi noticed.

"Yeah. I learned it from my dad when I was young so I kept his teaching from his over the years." Sonic admitted.

"I see. Well he taught you well."

"He certainly did. Hey ain't you supposed to be on your training by now?"

"Oh right! I totally forgot. Thanks for reminding me and thanks for the talk."

"No problem, come and talk to anytime you like ya hear?"

"I will most definitely will."

Tatsumi opens the door and closes it. Sonic shakes his head and just about to resume to relax until another knock on the door. He then answers it as he open the door. It was Lubbock with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh hey Lubbock, what's going on?" Sonic greeted.

"Hey Sonic, um can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"Can I come inside?"

Sonic nodded and let Lubbock in. Sonic shuts the door and turn his attention to green hair boy.

"So what's on your mind?" Sonic asked.

"You made Najenda blush when you call her by her real name." Lubbock pointed.

"Yeah so, I'm not that type of hedgehog who refer to anyone by calling them boss or whatsoever. Is there a problem?"

"No but I have a question."

"OK, shoot?"

"You mentioned that you had ladies to give you the dirty look like Najenda did or just smile at you like how Sheele and Leone did."

"Yeah…"

"I got to ask, are you some kind of a ladies' man."

"I used to back when I was fifteen years old but now I'm seventeen I don't do that kind of stuff anymore. I can still flirt with them though just for fun. What about it?"

"How do you make the girls smile and blush just like you did?"

"Why are you… oh wait a second, you got someone you like don't ya?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not going to ask who's this girl you like so I'll let you keep that to yourself. So you want to make this girl blush and smile lovingly right?"

"Yeah I certainly do. Can you teach me?"

"I sure will so class is in session."

"OK, so how you do it?"

"OK. In order to make the girls to blush at you and smile at you, you got to play it cool."

"Play it cool?"

"Yeah. Got to have that cool attitude, the smile, the moves, and be good for the ladies in a gentleman's way."

"OK. I think I can do that. I'll try it. I can even pull off the cool smile."

"Alright then, well is there anything else you want?"

"No that'll be all and thanks."

"No problem."

Lubbock happily smile and exits out the room closing it.

"I sure hope Lubbock pulls this off. I'm routing for him to get the girl he likes." Sonic hoped.

Sonic return back to relax and go back to his thoughts. He then slowly close his eyes to clear his mind not wanting to overthink his thoughts. Sonic slowly takes a deep breath, trying his best to clear off his thoughts and just try to relax. Slowly relax only hearing his heart beat. The hedgehog began to remain silent, minding his own business to kill all distractions that come to his way. Sonic again takes another deep breath to smooth things out until all of sudden, a flow of blue energy start to erupt into his hands slowly creating blue aura. Sonic did not know what this coming from and by then as Sonic try to relax, the flash begin to pop up making Sonic bulge his eyes open seeing some kind of a light flash in his eyes felt like he see a vision or whatever he might think of.

He slowly collapse from the bed crashing down the ground that freak the heck out of Sonic. The hedgehog start to breathe heavily trying to pull himself together from seeing a flash in his eyes.

"What… what just happen. Did I just had a vision? No that can't be it. I got to be dreaming." Sonic wondered.

Sonic place a hand onto his face to keep himself in reality and not to freak out again. He felt some strange energy coming from his hands, he open his eyes to see that his hands covering with blue aura causing Sonic to freak out again trying to get the blue aura to fade away when it suddenly disperse vanished only to see no aura around his hands.

"What… what's happening to me. Could it be my powers and speed are way out of control." Sonic pondered.

Sonic gets back up to find out as he use his speed to double check and use his abilities only to find out that it's normal and not out of control.

"I guess that explains it. Everything seems to be fine but why did I get the blue aura and how did it happen?" Sonic questioned.

Sonic start to think, backtrack to get to the bottom of how he obtain blue aura and when did he get the strange power that he's trying to investigate. Sonic found that he had no memory of how he got it or when he obtain it. It was just a blur to Sonic and he could not picture nor figure it out so with that Sonic decided to let it come to him so that he can figure it out again.

"I'll figure it out later or maybe another day but right now, I need to clear my head." Sonic said.

Sonic exits out his room leaving his sword behind and heads out to the training feel to get some practice. Sonic begin practicing with his fighting style to get some training. Before he can get started, he start with the warmups before getting started. Sonic goes for a few punches then the kicks at first before going for the real thing. He begin to do some stunts by flipping and jumping adding something new to the fray with his training. The hedgehog add the training program as he got serious and get serious of his fighting skills and breaks up a sweat with the training and doing some exercises such ass pushups, sit ups, punching a dummy, use a wooden sword to practice his swordsmanship, squats, his endurance, charisma, his techniques, and well pretty much everything that Sonic worked on.

While training, his mind became clear from all thoughts and distraction and remained focus and that was the purpose of his training. Sonic even focus with his defense and concentration with the training. While training and never taken off his focus, Bulat walking by with a smile to get on with his training, he soon stopped when he discover Sonic in the training field practicing, moving fast, focusing and everything that Sonic has been doing.

Bulat was beyond amaze, Sonic remained focus, determined, strong, agile, fast, and calm. He watches Sonic with his fighting style and his techniques. What shocked Bulat is when Sonic began to wall run on the wall keeping his balancing and jump from different wall, wall running doing some parkour and leaps off the wall and did a corkscrew kick by hitting the dummy and stopped.

Sonic had worked up a great sweat and cleared off his mind with his thoughts that help him through his training. His ears perk up sensing a presence nearby so when he turn around to attack, it was Bulat stopping Sonic from trying to attack him.

"Whoa easy Sonic. I'm not an enemy." Bulat reasoned.

"Oh hey Bulat, what's up?" Sonic asked catching his breath.

"Nothing really. I just about to train until I see you training. I got to tell you, you were training so intense like you were holding nothing back."

"Oh yeah. I was only clearing my mind from my thoughts. I guess it did the trick that my training became intense like you said."

"Akame and Tatsumi were right about you, you really are focus on everything and too fearless. Yet you kill all distraction and remain focus on what's going on around your surroundings. I got to ask, who trained you to become so focus, so determined?"

"Well… I didn't have anyone to train so I happen to train myself."

"You train all by yourself without anyone to train you, help you or whatsoever?"

"Yeah. I started to learn martial arts by the age of fifteen so I've been training for two years and gotten to where I'm at right now and right now I'm seventeen."

"I don't believe it. It's like you're your own master of this training."

"That's pretty much about it. I used to be full of energy, unprepared for anything but I realized that I was not strong enough so I decided to search for a different pattern and I gotten inspired by martial arts and learned much more of it back where I come from."

"Interesting. May I ask a question?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"I see you running on walls and doing some flips, twists, and move in great speed. Is that some kind of fighting style?"

"Oh no. The first one that I've wall run is Parkour. Second from doing some twist and flips is Tricking."

"Fascinating. So train on those styles of your movements?"

"Yeah well since my childhood from where I grew up. I practice and had fun with it. I had the tricking to my fighting style to add more advantage of the way I fight and how I improvise."

"I see. You sure got some skills Sonic. You're really talented."

"Thanks. Been practicing for my entire life and gotten mastered of tricking and parkour."

"I still can't get the fact that you've been training yourself to gotten this stronger. Perhaps you can train me and teach me a few pointers sometime if you're up for it."

"Um… sure. I think can."

"Awesome and don't worry, we'll have so much fun."

Bulat start to smile and winks to the blue blur making him to freak out.

"AH! Ok enough with that, I think I'm going to have nightmares!" Sonic demanded freaking out.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to make you freak out." Bulat apologized.

"It's fine just don't freak me out again ok. It gives me the heebie jeebies."

"I'll try. So want to spar with me?"

"I guess I got some time to spar with you."

"Alright!"

Bulat hands Sonic a staff so that they can begin their sparring session. Just when they could get started, Sonic's hands begin to glow, getting blue aura once again as Bulat notices this. Sonic glances to his hands, dropping the wooden staff possessing the same blue aura.

"Sonic. Are you ok?" Bulat asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just…"

The blue aura again vanished and Sonic again trying to find out what's the big deal with the blue aura.

"Could it be your powers?" Bulat asked.

"I think so. I'm trying to find out but can't remember on how I've gotten these strange powers." Sonic answered.

"If you like, we can spar another time? I don't want to push you into it."

"No. It's fine, I feel find for the most part. I'll find out eventually."

"OK then, let's spar."

"Yeah."

Sonic and Bulat begin to spare to kill some time. None of them were going to back down knowing this would be fun so they went on to spar.

* * *

 _Later…_

After his spar with Bulat, Sonic had went back to his room to get away from everyone else and to rethink about the blue aura that he try to figure out how he has gotten it with some trouble thinking about it. His thoughts were interrupted by Sheele who became a little clumsy to try to clean. Sonic stop his tracks and approach to the lavender hair girl having some difficulty with a few chores.

"Sheele." Sonic said.

Sheele jump and turn to Sonic approached her. She sighed and smile to the true blue.

"Hello Sonic. How can I help you?" Sheele asked.

"I was just about to head back to my room until you had some trouble with some chores to do. What are you doing?" Sonic retorted.

"Well I'm too clumsy when it comes to helping out with a few chores. I suppose to clean around the HQ but I leave a big mess."

"Oh man. Hey why don't I give you a hand?"

"Really? Are you sure. I'm asking because I don't want to waste your time with me."

"It's cool. When a friend of mine is needed I'm there to help."

"Really. Thank you."

"Come on. I'll show you so that you can get it and I'll explain it slowly so that you won't lose track that good for you?"

"Yes. Thanks a lot."

"Cool. Now let's get to work."

Sheele nodded and so they both begin to do the chores to clean up around the HQ. Sonic start to sweep and clean the floors with his speed to make it quick and easy. Sheele had a little trouble with doing a few laundry trying not to mess up but with Sonic's help, she got it done very smoothly smiling Sonic. The two continue to finish up the rest of the chores, helping each other out and to get the chores done faster.

As they getting the chores done around the HQ, Sonic begin to start to converse with Sheele to know her a little.

"So Sheele, why so clumsy of getting a few chores done?" Sonic asked.

"Well… I'm not really good around with anything. I try to cook but I end up burning the food, when I try to do laundry, I accidentally putting Mine in, when I went out to grab a few things for the HQ, I mistakenly getting the wrong thing. So I'm pretty much very bad with getting a few errands done." Sheele confessed.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Would you mind telling me about yourself?"

"Well where to start. I was an outcast of my home, I never had anyone to live with or make the best of it to survive and have a home but I meet a great friend of mine. She didn't care if I'm clumsy on some stuff or trying to help out anything since I can't get it done right. She didn't mind at all and we became friends and she gave me a place to stay and became roommates. So with that we lived happily and enjoy each other's company and became a little close until that day…"

"What happen if you don't mind me asking?"

"Her ex-boyfriend barge in the house and start to hurt her, he was very abusive and disrespectful and my friend became powerless. I had to do something to help, anything from my friend being harm by her boyfriend."

"What did you do?"

"I took a knife and sliced his throat killing him in a flash. I didn't feel any guilt or anything, it felt good. I felt pleasure and it made me smile. When I killed my friend's boyfriend, she had that horrified look on her face in fear. I've realized what I've done and so I happen to leave to get away. My friend never spoke to me ever since."

"Oh man. That's deep. You did had a right to protect your friend any kind of way but killing him, oh man… I don't know what to say. I don't know how I feel with this."

"That's not all. Days had passed ever since the incident happen, my friend's boyfriend had a few friends and came looking for me. They threatened me, threatened my life, to look for my friends and parents to kill them. As they try to jump me, killing me I reacted and start to assault them, took a knife and kill them. I've acted fast and just go and kill them and again it made me smile again spilling more blood. So with that, I've became an assassin and that's how Night Raid found me and recruited me as a member."

"That's a deep story Sheele. I never knew that. I thought you were just a sweet and genuine girl I see right now but has a bad side and it can be very dangerous."

"*Giggle* I suppose you're right Sonic. So you're from a different world, a different dimension?"

"Yeah. You may find it hard to believe but that's the truth. I'm not a danger beast or whatever it is you guys call it, I'm a mobian and I'm from a different world."

"I believe you."

"Wait. You do?"

"They may think you're a freak but I see you're wonderful and a gentle person Sonic. You're very caring and you care a lot for your friends even me. No one has never come and help me with a few chores and yet you're given me a hand. I want to thank you for helping me and for being a kind and a gentle friend Sonic. You're a great guy."

"*Smiles* Thanks. Whenever a friend needs a hand I'm always there to help. Just so you know Sheele. I like to help my friends and that's just me. I like being me and I like to be carefree and help out any way I can."

Sheele begin to blush, smile at Sonic's words. The two continue to finish up a few of the chores and complete everything on the list. Sonic and Sheele walk through the hallways to report back to Najenda to inform that the chores has been finish.

"Thanks a lot Sonic, you're a lifesaver." Sheele thanked.

"You're welcome. We got everything taken care of so no worries. I'm pretty sure that Najenda will assign me into some training."

"About that…"

"What's up?"

"Bulat told the boss about your intense training. Seeing how focus you are, determined, and how well you fight and hold out on your very own. She decided not to assign you into some training but some missions she will assign you."

"So when will I be sent out on missions?"

"She hasn't decided yet but she will soon so give it some time."

"OK. I think I can do that and thanks for the information."

"You're welcome."

Sonic then head on back to his room waving Sheele. Sonic enters his room and takes a seat on the bed, sighing to himself as the hedgehog did not figure out about the blue aura he had been receiving in his hands, he even felt the strange energy within him and can't picture what this power he clearly possess in little time.

"Oh man. First day with Night Raid and I've been impressing Najenda with my skills including my training. Now I'm going to be assign in mission soon and move one big step ahead with everyone to help the team to bring back freedom." Sonic commented.

Sonic slowly begin thinking that that Night Raid hunt for fish and other meat. He maybe decided to go hunt but decided against it, so in fact he felt like he want some action and by action is by fighting. Sonic crept a smirk and look out the window.

"Well since I got nothing else to do. Time for some exploring, hopefully this will help me to explore and know more about this world and give me any type of clues to find Shadow and figure out how we can get back to Mobius." Sonic snickered.

Sonic got himself geared up, grabbed his sword and reach to the window. He opens the door, only to see that Tatsumi, Leone, and Akame leaving the HQ for a mission. Sonic then jumps out through the window and sped off to go out and explore. Lubbock enters in Sonic's room unannounced to speak with Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, Najenda wanted to see…"

Lubbock soon realize that Sonic is nowhere to be seen.

"I wonder where Sonic is?" Lubbock wondered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Danger Beast

Sonic sped through the speed of sound to explore and know more about this world. Sonic sped to mountains, forests, wastelands, different places and one village wandering around the world and to find Shadow. Sonic hasn't gotten any clues or any leads of Shadow's whereabouts. The blue blur didn't give up hope but he will find his rival one day and will keep looking.

Sonic decided to pay a visit to a local bar to get a drink or any clues for his search of his rival and friend but Sonic knew that he wouldn't get any clues since they don't know what he'll be talking about and haven't seen a hedgehog like him but a different color. Sonic sat on a stool, sipping down on his drink that he ordered and pay for it with some gold coins. Sonic minded his business to clear and think of where to go to search for Shadow.

Unaware, a few of the bandits arrived to the bar, having the locals in the bar to fear for the gang and smirked knowing that they own the bar.

"Listen up people, you know what to do. Do as we say and no one gets hurt." The leader of the gang commanded.

And so the locals obeyed and did what they told as they give their money to the gang and gotten to everyone else all except for the blue hedgehog. One of the perpetrator walk to the blue hedgehog and demanded him his money.

"Alright blue freak cough it up. Give us your money." The perpetrator demanded.

"Like hell I would. You're not the boss of me." Sonic refused.

"What was that?!"

"Did I stutter? I'm not giving you guys a dime. You don't look scary, you guys sound like a bunch of wussies."

"Now you're asking for it buddy."

The perpetrator draw out a knife and try stabbing Sonic but Sonic easily grabbed the perpetrator by the wrist, twists it causing the perpetrator to scream in pain and afterward Sonic tosses him away against to the wall crashing in strong force and slides down to the ground.

The other members of the gang look over and sees the blue hedgehog stood up and crack his fingers.

"Is that the best you guys can do? I've seen worse." Sonic taunted gesturing them to come at him.

The leader smirked and orders his crew to draw out their weapons.

"Get this blue freak boys, let's show him what happens when this scumbag messes with us." The leader commanded.

Two of the perpetrator charges at Sonic to strike. Sonic easily dodge the blade, knee kicks one the attackers and punches the attacker away. He then struck both of them once with a scissors kick. A third one acted and assault on Sonic, he then dodge every attack then uppercuts him in the face and struck him with a 540 degree kick sending him to crash down to a nearby table. The leader commanded as four or five more charge at Sonic jumping on Sonic. Sonic on the other hand use his speed, dodging their attack and their melee strikes using his reflexes. Sonic counters one of them with a high knee kick in the face right in the nose that cause the attacker to bleed from his nose. Sonic punches one of them in the stomach and hurricane all of them away. Sonic dodges the attack, deflects the blade, catches it and slams the blade into his shoulder and kicks him away.

Back flip over another attacker and sweep kicks him down to the ground and stomps his foot on his chest and knocks him out cold with a punch right in the face. The perpetrator sneakily struck Sonic with a trick knocking on his knees causing the chair to break. The other attacker charges at Sonic with a knee kick but Sonic sees it coming so he rolls out of then away and jump doing a spinning hook kick knocking him out cold to the ground.

Sonic counter three perpetrators and spinning heel kick to both of them and punch one of them five times before finishing with a spinning roundhouse kick. Sonic's ears perk up sensing an incoming attack so he kicks the blade away and kicks it back to the attack struck him in the right upper arm and then flying hook kick him against the wall. Sonic again dodge the attack from a perpetrator, then counters with a punch then delivers a strong punch sending the attack to spin around and Sonic lifts him up in the air and did a corkscrew and kicks him away to the bar counter and crashes unconsciously. Sonic then elbows the perpetrator from sneaking behind Sonic to strike him or try to impale him with a knife.

Sonic slowly walks over to the leader, takes out a sword and got to his stance.

"You mess with the wrong guy." The leader threatened.

"*Chuckle* I should tell you the same thing."

"You're going to regret for attacking and beaten up my crew."

"We already know who's going to win."

The leader let out a loud battle cry and charges to Sonic. Sonic began to smirk as the leader was close to Sonic, he swung his sword at Sonic to end this quickly. Sonic dodges every sword attack from the leader then counters him by lifting him up in the air and slams him down to the ground to a nearby table knocking him out cold from this assault.

He slowly woke up and slowly get up, sees Sonic with that stern look on his face and his crew regroup fearing the blue blur as Sonic start to comment.

"If I ever see you dirt bags again and try to think about attacking me again, I'm going to make sure you regret of ever meeting me again and believe me it won't be pretty for you guys. Do I make myself clear?" Sonic warned.

The leader and his crew nodded quickly.

"Now get out of here." Sonic demanded in a menacing tone.

"Yes sir!" the crew shouted.

The gang quickly exit the bar in fear, not wanting to get into Sonic's bad side and hoping they would never see Sonic again. Sonic look around the place as the bartender smiled and thanked Sonic for the help.

"Thank you so much for scaring them out of the bar." The bartender thanked.

"No problem. They left the bag of money so here is your money bag for everyone else." Sonic exclaimed.

"Here's your reward."

The bartender gives Sonic a nice bag of money to the blue blur for his courage and standing up against them.

"Thanks. Do you mind if I ask a question?"

"Yeah sure anything buddy."

"Have you seen someone like me, black and red?"

"I don't think so. Never seen him before. Sorry."

"That's ok and thanks for answering. I'll take my leave now and good night."

"Stay safe out there."

"I will."

Sonic exits the bar and places the bag of money in his backpack and sped off to a different location to continue his search for his friend. Sonic explore different and new areas for his rival but end up empty handed, there was no sign or any trace for his rival and its start to get hard and tricky for Sonic. Sonic knew Shadow can take care of himself after all he's the Ultimate Life Form and can handle completely anything. The true blue knew that Shadow can be anywhere and a different place that he doesn't know of and where he could've been.

Sonic enter through the forest sitting on a tree branch to look up at the moon thinking about everyone back home at Mobius. Sonic rest a hand onto his knee, cleared his mind in which enjoy the beautiful sight of the moon. It was very beautiful and so rare to watch during the night, it made Sonic smile to know that his friends and his family to know that they're ok and will see them again soon.

" _Soon guys, I'll come back home with Shadow coming with me. We'll return back soon enough guys, wait for us._ " Sonic thought.

Sonic enjoyed watching the moon, decided to watch and enjoy the silence for the remainder of minutes before he could return back home. All of sudden, something start shaking the true where he's sitting causing Sonic to jump up and get cautious.

"What the…" Sonic trailed off.

Sonic look down to see what's going on, he hear a roar down and wonder what's going on so with that he jumps down from the tree to see what the cause of the ruckus is. He lands down the ground perfectly in a three point degree angle. He looks over only to see a monster that stood 16 feet tall with sharp claws and has sharp teeth and had red eyes and the color of the monster is dark red with scars on the body and on the eye roaring loudly at Sonic. Sonic find it clear that is it one of the danger beast and it was looking for prey and found Sonic to be the next prey for the beast.

Sonic smirked, crack his neck and draws out his sword and tightened the grip around the hilt of the sword. He knew that he's in it for the fun and he's going to enjoy having fun to fight one of the danger beasts.

"A danger beast huh? Awesome! Some excitement." Sonic commented.

The danger beast roared at Sonic ready to devour the hedgehog making Sonic to smile widely at the danger beast.

"Alright ugly, let's get dangerous!"

The danger beast roared and charges at Sonic with the open mouth to bite Sonic's limos off. Sonic dodges away, doing a front flip as he leap up in the aid and hits the danger beast with a homing attack. The danger beast roar feeling a little pain until it smacked the claw at Sonic sending Sonic to crash towards a tree but instead, Sonic crash through it that causes the broken tree to come crashing down to the ground. He was just about to crash to another tree, he recover himself, back flip as he landed on the tree and launches himself away. Sonic got close and swung his sword, creating a big slash to the danger beast and lands on the ground after doing an aerial twist.

The danger beast roared as the blood start splatter out from the arm and so the danger beast lifts up a broke tree and tosses it at Sonic. Sonic jumps over the broken tree, leaps off of it and goes for another attack. The danger beast stopped right there, stopping Sonic as he slammed the claw down at Sonic against the ground, crushing his body like a pancake. Sonic guarded against the danger beast with his sword, struggling to break free from the grasp of the danger beast. Sonic curls himself up into a ball and breaks free from the danger beast and homing attacks it right to the face before he got smacked by the hand of the danger beast sending Sonic crashing down to the ground, bounces off the ground and hits the tree.

Sonic shakes his head, bringing himself back to the fight until the danger beast charges at Sonic, grabs him with his claws and start to crush Sonic and goes for the kill to eat him up. Sonic struggle free to get out from the danger beast's grasp yet again. The beast closing in to devour and eat up the hedgehog, Sonic takes his sword and stabs it against the beast's hand causing it to roar in pain, forcing to let go of Sonic. Sonic lands on his feet, dashes over at the danger beast and bashes him with his head performing Sonic Boost to push the danger beast back and crashes through several trees that brings them down to the ground. Sonic then stabs the danger beast several times until t got back up and Sonic jumps off of the beast.

The danger beast again roared and slam down the hands causing a rumble to the ground which a geyser of earthquake heads right to Sonic. He gets out of the way, evades the incoming attack then all of sudden the danger beast charges at Sonic with full force. Sonic jumps over the danger having it to crash through two trees. He then dives down, kicking the danger beast on the back with his strength causing the monster to roar in pain and Sonic deliver a few slashes onto the danger beast. The danger beast then shakes Sonic off and whips him using his tail sending Sonic flying from the beast. Sonic crashing through a few trees before he's onto the cliff. He almost fall as he stop there and gets back up.

The danger burst through the trees and roar meeting with Sonic ready to end and devour him. Sonic gestured the beast to come at him forming an idea and so the beast then come at Sonic and try to slash him with its claws. Sonic dodges away the claws then launces up in the air forming blue wind into his hand ready to use his ability on the danger. Just as the danger beast got a little closer to the cliff, Sonic then take this chance to use his ability at the danger beast to finish it off.

" **Sonic Wind!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic blew a wave of blue wind over at the danger beast, pushing him as the beast then lost its balance and collapse away down from the cliff. Sonic landed on the ground and walks to the cliff to see if that did the trick. He takes a peak to see if the danger beast is gone until suddenly, the danger beast appear trying to grab Sonic but instead he slammed its hand to the ground causing the shatter and soon by seconds after the cliff begin to break into pieces off rubble that had Sonic and the danger beast to collapse down to the ground. The danger beast roared and breaks the rubble and tosses it over at Sonic but ends up missing him when Sonic did an aerial recover and dodges away from the throwing rubble.

Sonic leaps off rubble after rubble with his movements and speed and charges over at the danger beast. He arrive and deliver a few slashes to the danger beast. It try grabbing Sonic at first, he dodges the hand doing a butterfly twist and began to stab the danger beast right in the left eye where the scar is located causing the blood to splatter out, goring the blood from the danger beast's eye as the beast roared in agony. Sonic pulls out his sword from the eye and try to go for another attack to the danger beast but the danger beast answers back by grabbing him with its left hand and crushing Sonic with brute strength.

Suddenly the danger beast crash down that cause a loud earthquake and let go of Sonic. He bounces off the ground and came down crashing feeling the pain from the brutal crush. Sonic slowly, struggling to get back up to his feet. The danger beast awoke and prompts itself back up slowly, narrowing its attention to the weakened Sonic. The danger beast slowly approach to its prey, ready to devour his flesh for dinner. It swore that it's going to make Sonic pay for stabbing it in the eye.

The danger beast could tell that it's getting close to its victory and get his reward. Sonic soon to realize that he wasn't going to let that happen so with that, he builds himself back up not giving up and continue to fight. He smiled that he's having a lot of fun so with that Sonic hits the danger beast with a homing attack and deliver a few slashes to the beast. He again dodges the claws and his chomps using its teeth to chew Sonic. Sonic then uses his abilities such as using **Sonic Wind** , **Sonic Storm** , and **Sonic Wave**.

It did some damage to the danger beast but it was tough and strong judging my how many scars the danger beast has. Sonic charge, readied his sword at the danger beast but the danger beast smacked Sonic with its hand sending Sonic crashing against the tree and hits the ground. Sonic got back up on his feet but gets attacked by the danger beast smacking him, using his clash to deliver some a brutal slashing causing Sonic the crash through the tree and hits the tree. Sonic shakes his head and slowly gets back on his feet shaking the pain from that slash he received.

The danger beast approached to Sonic and roared in front of the blue hedgehog. Sonic tightened the grip of the hilt of his sword ready for an incoming attack from the danger beast.

" _Man this guy is tough and he isn't backing down. I'm enjoying the fight but time to get serious. I'm not going to die for this beast to eat me._ " Sonic thought gritting his teeth.

Sonic ready to attack when all of sudden, his hands begin glowing and again channel blue aura surprising Sonic again.

"This again. Not now." Sonic commented.

All of sudden, the aura surrounds the blue blur's sword boosting it to give it power and strength.

"Whoa. I don't know where this comes from but I sure can use an upgrade." Sonic said.

The danger beast roared and slam down its claw at Sonic. True blue dodges the danger beast claw then another and charges at the danger beast and delivers a slash causing the danger beast to roar in extreme pain, feeling the agony. Sonic deliver a few more slash before dodging away the danger beast for trying to use its claws to slash him. Sonic blocked the claws from the danger beast and slash the danger beast right in the arm just when it slammed his hand down. He then jumps up and dives down cutting the arm of the danger beast that causes the beast to scream as it shoot gores of blood out from the cut off arm. Sonic smirked, evades from the danger beast as it tries to bite him.

Sonic front flip over at the danger beast, going behind him. Sonic sheathe his sword and grabs the tail of the danger beast. The tail try to shake Sonic off but Sonic cried and lifts up the danger beast and slam him down to the ground using the strength of the blue aura is giving to Sonic. Then swung him around a couple times before letting go of the danger beast sending the danger beast to fly and hits the ground the grounding, crashing a few trees, breaking them into pieces. Sonic then takes out his sword and get to his stance.

The danger beast roared and start tosses few of the broken trees at the hedgehog. Sonic leaps onto the tree then hops on to another to another like a ninja using his quickness and reflexes. Just as Sonic got close within seconds, he stabbed the danger beast with his sword causing the danger beast to roar and Sonic launches up in the air delivering an upward slash to the danger beast leaving a big slash to the danger beast splattering more blood from the beast.

Sonic did two back flips then aims himself right at the injured danger beast. He readied his sword, the aura surrounded the blade ready to unleash a powerful attack to end the danger beast and finish the job.

"Let's see if you can handle this!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic readied his sword as he draws the sword back then swings it forward in the vertical angle shooting a massive wave of blue wind energy performing a new ability from the blue blur.

" **Sonic Wind Slash!** " Sonic shouted.

The wave hurls over at the danger beast, phasing through deliver multiple slashes to the monster and Sonic dives down and delivers one final slash and lands on his feet and by seconds after the danger beast is split open in half splattering blood from its beast and collapsed down to the ground. Sonic sheathe his sword looking at the defeated danger beast and so the blue aura vanished from Sonic after the fight.

Sonic again felt the strange energy that he has been feeling all day and still it brought to his suspicion even more.

"I feel that energy again. Where is this energy coming from and how is it keep popping out of nowhere and makes me feel the energy. Enough is enough, I'm going to get to the bottom of it but first I think it's time I head on back to Night Raid HQ. I had enough fun for one day." Sonic pondered.

And so Sonic takes off to head on back to Night Raid HQ and to get to the bottom of the strange energy that Sonic has been feeling all day and determine to search for the truth.

* * *

 _Night Raid HQ…_

Sonic had arrived back to the HQ of Night Raid and enters inside. Just when Sonic could return back to his room, he was encountered by Tatsumi noticing Sonic who return back.

"Sonic. Where have you been?" Tatsumi asked.

"Oh just out and had some fun." Sonic answered.

"Where you go? Did you went to go look for your rival?"

"Yeah and I didn't have any luck."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Oh the boss is looking for you."

"Say no more, I knew that Najenda wonder where I've been."

"And I want to know where you've been off to." The voice intervened.

Sonic and Tatsumi turn their heads to see Najenda approaching to the both. Her attention was right towards Sonic smoking a cigarette.

"So went off to search for your rival?" Najenda asked taking a puff.

"Yeah. I went on but I didn't went to the Imperial Capital to cause control. Just in case you're wondering. I've visit around places to search for any clues or leads to find my rival." Sonic answered.

"I'm glad to hear that and you didn't cause any trouble. So tell me, how did you travel around place after place."

"I use my speed see."

Sonic takes off in a flash with a breeze surprising Najenda and Tatsumi then came back in a splitting second with a smile.

"I use my speed. I'm the fastest thing alive." Sonic admitted.

"Interesting. You're quite skillful of your combat and very fast on your feet. I'm starting to like you Sonic, you're going to be a great ally to Night Raid." Najenda commented.

"Thanks. Glad I can help. I hear that you'll assign me to some mission soon."

"That's right, when the time is right I'll send you out so can you wait?"

"Sure thing. I can wait. If it'll be ok if I can just travel around for my spare time and try to find my rival knowing I won't have any leads but to try?"

"Permission granted. Anyway, go on and get your rest. You had a long day Sonic."

"Thanks Najenda."

Again Najenda smiled with a little blush before taking her departure. Tatsimi start to whisper to Sonic.

"I think she likes you Sonic." Tatsumi assured.

"Yeah but it's a show of respect. Her respect to me just keeps growing, I doubt that she has feelings for me. I'm a hedgehog and I don't belong here in this world. Anyways, how's your day. Did you succeed on your mission?" Sonic retorted.

"Yeah. I killed the guy name Ogre from the Empire all by myself."

"Awesome. You're becoming strong by the second. I'm sure you're going to do just fine. Believe me, it's all about progressing."

"Yeah. I did heard about your intense training and do you mind train with me sometime?"

"Sure. I can show you a thing or two. You can fight right?"

"Oh yeah I sure can."

"Cool. Now that's settled, time for this hedgehog to relax and take it easy."

"But what about Najenda. You know she likes you."

"Nonsense. That's just a friendly relationship, why would someone like Najenda or any girl be interest in me. You're just talking crazy."

"I guess you're right. What am I thinking?"

"It's ok, it was just only an honest mistake. Anyway, is there a bath I can use?"

"No but we have a hot springs."

"Hot springs. Oh I always wanted to try the hot springs. I hope no one can interrupt me."

"I'm pretty sure that everyone is at their rooms or so I thought. Anyway, I'll be on my way then. I'm just heading back to my room."

"OK. Talk to you tomorrow Tatsumi."

"You too Sonic."

The boys departed their ways as Tatsumi headed back to his room and Sonic head straight to the hot springs.

" _Hopefully I can rethink about this strange energy I'm feeling and how I've gotten this aura that keep showing up on me._ " Sonic thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Chaos Energy

Sonic had arrived to the hot springs. He smiled just about to take off his clothes to get comfortable. He stop, look around making sure that if anyone is looking only to see that no one is to be found. The true blue then takes off his shoes then his clothes and his gloves off. He then slowly step in the hot springs and lean back to relax in the hot springs and let out a relaxing sigh feeling the hot liquid of the hot springs that relaxing into his body.

"Ah. Oh yeah now this feels so good. This is my first time trying the hot springs but I never knew it feels that good." Sonic commented.

Sonic again let out a relaxing sigh and so with that he then got down to business. He said that he was going to find out about the strange energy he's been feeling so with that, Sonic again relax, slowly closing his eyes and try to find the source of that strange energy. What Sonic did not know that he's going into a deep trance that taking him into his mind of his inner peace and find the strange energy from within?

* * *

 _Sonic's Subconscious…_

Sonic wake up in a strange place. He realize that he's no longer in the hot springs and had on his clothes and shoes. He wandered around, trying to find out where he is exactly and what's the meaning of this.

"What? Where… where am I? Why am I in my outfit and shoes and I'm not here in Night Raid anymore?" Sonic pondered.

Sonic examine around in a strange place that he's in right now. Seconds later, Sonic start to see things are changing and forming as changes place with different location and atmosphere in the wake. It start to show the ruins of a shrine and some grass and rocks. As the atmosphere and the strange place changed, Sonic slowly start to recognize the details and the place as if he seen it before just by looking at it and sees the green light up ahead.

"I recognize this place. This looks so familiar. It appears…"

Sonic take a second to remember the place until it finally hit him with his eyes bulge wide of shock.

"It looks like the shrine of the Master Emerald. Now I remember now but how did I get here? I don't remember finding a way to get here in this place?" Sonic wondered.

"Don't be fooled Sonic. You're just here in a deep trance into your mind." The voice interpret.

Sonic jump in surprise, looking around the place to spot anyone that's talking to him.

"Is someone here? Come on out, I won't hurt you." Sonic ordered.

"You don't recognize my voice… Sonic." The voice questioned.

Sonic look around for this mysterious suspect that knows his name, wanting to know how the mysterious person knew him.

"Recognize your voice. I… I don't understand. What are you trying to imply?" Sonic asked.

"*Giggle* I'll give you a hint. We met back at Station Square where that "incident" happen a while back?"

Sonic start to remember slowly, checking his thoughts, his memories about the Station Square event that happen while back. He close his eyes to think picturing the memory like having a photographic memory. He double check, triple check, even quadruple check through his memories to remember where and how it started when all of sudden, flashed! Sonic begin remembering the whole Chaos incident and the destruction of Station Square that has been filled with water like it was an earthquake.

Sonic opened his eyes and remembered everything of how the incident happened.

"Now I remember. The one who sealed Chaos long time ago, we met at the destruction of Station Square and stopped him and changed him back to a nicer way. **Tikal**." Sonic remembered.

The light begin to flash in front of Sonic's eyes as he shielded his face not wanted to have his eye blinded from the flash of light. The light soon faded slowly and Sonic open his eyes and look forward to see the light has vanished. There he sees the beautiful orange echidna smiling greatly to the blue blur hero slowly approaching to the hedgehog. She wears a tanktop-like garment which revealed her midriff and the traditional tribal dress with beige, green, and red triangular patterns. As a sign of her lineage, she wore a golden necklace and tiara-like band atop her forehead, both of which were decorated with a blue jewel in the center. Her white gloves were adorned with thick, cobalt-blue bracelets around her wrists, and she wore white-strapped sandals. Her dreadlocks were also wrapped with similar white bandages.

It was known as Tikal herself. She slowly approach to Sonic with that genuine smile smiling to Sonic's reaction.

"H-How…" Sonic trailed off.

"Oh I'm the strangest thing you see already." Tikal teased.

"It… it's good to see you again."

"Same goes to you Sonic. You look good."

"Same goes to you too."

Tikal hugged the hedgehog hero greeting him with open arms. She then pulls away as Sonic look around the place.

"How did I get here in the Master Emerald Shrine? Am I back home?" Sonic asked.

"Oh no, you're in a deep trance. I brought you into the trance so we can communicate." Tikal admitted.

"Wait you put me in the trance. So I'm not home but only in my mind?"

"Correct."

"So that's why then that means that I'm still in the hot springs at Night Raid."

"Correct again."

"Wait. Since I'm in a deep trance. How can I even communicate with you? How can that be possible?"

"That's because I'm linked into you only for a short time back home."

"I see. That makes sense."

"Tell me Sonic, have you been getting the strange energy you've been feeling all day?"

"Yeah. Do you know about it?"

"Yes. That's is why I am able to communicate with you in your subconscious. I take it that you've been wondering how and where is this energy coming from, right?"

"Yeah. If you know about it then tell me. I need to know why and what's happening to me."

"Certainly. Are you familiar with **Chaos Energy**?"

"Yeah from the seven chaos emeralds. What about it?"

"Well before I answer that, do you remember the explosion of Chaos Control that sent you here to another world?"

"Yeah. I remember fighting Shadow and both of us had caused Chaos Control. It's all coming back to me, I remember how it started."

"Now that you remember, I can tell you about the strange energy you've been feeling all day. Sonic, you have Chaos Energy now within your body."

Sonic shakes his head in disbelief after hearing the news and the answers he has been seeking the whole time.

"I'm sorry. Can you repeat that? Did you just say I have Chaos Energy?" Sonic inquired.

"Yes. You now have Chaos Energy within you Sonic." Tikal retorted with a serious tone.

"But how is that possible. Shadow has Chaos Energy and I can only use it if I use the emeralds to turn super on tight and bigger situations. How could I have Chaos Energy?"

"The blast you've created back at Chemical Plant Zone with you fight with Shadow, the blast radius have somehow absorbed the energy into your body. During your training and trying to think, you produced the energy of Chaos."

"So basically I've been producing this Chaos Energy without even knowing of it?"

"Precisely."

"Man. Sounds like feeling the Force from Star Wars but freaky. I'm stunned to hear this news. All I did is just use my own abilities without using Chaos Energy. I thought Shadow is the only that use Chaos Energy without the use of the Chaos Emeralds on his own."

"That may be true but you right now have Chaos Energy also and that you can harness it on your very own."

"I see. I'm still flustered about this whole Chaos Energy situation but I'll get use to it. I got to practice it."

"I believe you can produce it on your very own without any practice. Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah anything."

"Try to concentrate with your newfound powers. Try turning Super without the emeralds."

"Wait me turning super? Don't I need the emeralds to do that?"

"No anymore. Sense you can harness the power of Chaos, you can turn super whenever you want and however you want. Now concentrate and focus."

"Ok. I'll try."

Tikal take a few steps back clasping her hands together in front. Sonic slowly close his eyes, killing all distraction and focus on his energy, harnessing the power of Chaos. Sonic takes a deep breath and concentrate to control the flow of his energy. Tikal watched carefully remaining quiet, by seconds after she sees Sonic controlling the aura around him which are the color blue then it turn yellow. Tikal soon to smile as Sonic remain focus, concentrating the power within him like he's meditating.

" _He's really doing it. He's a quick learner._ " Tikal thought.

Sonic remained quiet for the time being, concentrating with his power. Slowly his fur begin to change color and the yellow aura start to dance around him, his quills raise up building up some boost, Sonic can feel the energy flowing inside him and the energy filled his body harnessing it throughout his concentration.

"That's it Sonic, let it all out. Let the energy flow into you, let it be your guide." Tikal thought.

A second after, Tikal jumped as Sonic let out a loud cry releasing the energy, harnessing within him and thus completing his transformation turning him into his **Super Sonic** form. Tikal couldn't been more proud of her friend, turning himself into his super form without the need of the emeralds and it shocked Sonic greatly just by feeling the power of chaos and looking at himself sees his yellow aura.

"Whoa. You were right Tikal, I can turn super without the emeralds. This is all too new to me." Sonic commented.

"You've mastered to transform. Now can you-"

Tikal didn't get to finish when Sonic revert back to normal on his own surprising Tikal greatly.

"And you can revert back to normal on your own. Very well done Sonic, you've mastered it on your very own. It looks like you don't need my help after all." Tikal complimented.

"Thanks. Since I can harness the power of Chaos, what now?" Sonic asked.

"Use it. Now that you can harness Chaos, you can use it on your very own and create your own techniques and unique abilities just like Shadow. Also you even have a new ability on your very own too."

"Really? What's that?"

"A unique technique called **Chaos Sense**. You can sense an incoming attack, incident, and sense aura and anyone's Chaos Energy like Shadow."

"Whoa. How did I obtain that ability?"

"It was the gift from the power of Chaos. Now try activating it."

"OK. I'll give it a try."

Sonic close his eyes with Tikal watching him. Sonic concentrated, focusing to use his new ability. After taking seconds to concentrate, Sonic then activates his Chaos Sense, he sense Tikal's aura, energy next him realizing the abilities is very useful and opens his eyes smiling to the orange echidna.

"It worked. This Chaos Sense is pretty awesome." Sonic commented.

"It will be quite useful when you're fighting or looking for your friend. You have mastered your transformation and the use of your Chaos Sense. I have nothing more to teach you Sonic but right now you can produce and create your own unique abilities on your own."

"Not to worry. I think I have a few ideas I could use to train and practice with my newfound powers."

"Glad to hear. My time has run out and I cannot communicate with you again. I will try to speak with you again soon but right now my energy has run out."

"Thanks a lot for all this information and the teaching about the Chaos Energy."

"You're welcome Sonic. I must go, we'll speak again soon."

Tikal slowly vanished in light and Sonic shielded himself away from the light and everything soon to disappear in a flash.

* * *

 _Reality…_

Sonic opened his eyes, shakes his head to know that he's out of the deep trance. He looked around to see that he's in the hot springs, naked in the hot water and find his clothes and shoes. He remembered everything that Tikal taught him and can feel the Chaos Energy inside him.

"Now I learned a lot from Tikal, let me try to transform again." Sonic said.

Sonic use his energy letting the energy flow and thus turn him into his super form then revert back to normal.

"OK. Now that's taken care of it and I got these newfound powers. I'll be sure to practice my powers and I think I know a good spot to use it. Now how could I start my warm up before putting my energy into use?"

Sonic start to wonder, coming up with an idea for any occasion to begin his practice after the warm up. Something begin to hit him remembering something important.

"Wait a sec. Knuckles told me something about meditation. That deep trance, finding inner peace and feel the energy. That could help and maybe it can help me to harness my powers furthermore and get stronger by practicing my powers. I'll give it a shot tomorrow so for that I'll wait until tomorrow morning." Sonic remembered.

Sonic had decided what to do tomorrow so with that return to relax and enjoy the hot springs for a little while before heading to his room to get some shut eye for tomorrow. Sonic's ears perk up notifying him that someone is nearby so when he looked around, turn to find who's nearby until he sees Leone getting in the hot springs.

"Hey hot shot, thought you might want some company." Leone greeted with her cheeky grin.

"Leone. What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here?!" Sonic stated.

"Yeah that may be true but I can do things my own way. I hear that you had a long day after that intense training and went out to go look for your rival. I thought you might want something to cheer you up."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

Leone just simply smirked and grabbed Sonic by the head and smothers him with her cleavage catching Sonic off guard teasing the blue blur.

"There, now that should cheer you up. I'll make you all better hotshot." Leone comforted.

"Mmmmmmph mmmmmmmmmmmph." Sonic muffled struggling free to get away from the blonde assassin.

"Don't be like that, just enjoy it baby."

Sonic couldn't get Leone off of him and by seconds after, he just decided why not and get it over it causing the blonde assassin to smirk and let smothered Sonic with her cleavage a little more to tease him a bit more.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Around in the wastelands, an unknown figure, person climbed up top of the pillar of the wastelands looking out the view wearing a hooded cloak and covering the entire face. The figure even wears a face neck mask to cover the neck and mouth reviewing the face and wearing black goggles with red lenses.

"Now… when and where I need to go and find some answers about this place." The unknown commented sound like a male.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Training

Morning had arrived and the sun shined for the next following day. Sonic in his bedroom sleeping silently and peacefully and had that smile on his face. Ever since he got information about the strange energy he felt throughout the entire day, he felt relieved that he found out that it was just Chaos Energy and that energy that somehow got absorbed into him and got the newfound powers that the blue blur now possess. He also has been informed that he can turn super whenever he wants and has a new ability that was gifted by the power of chaos called **Chaos Sense**.

Minutes after, Sonic slowly open his eyes, groggily wipe his eyes to get the sleepiness out of him and sat up. He stretch out his arms, stretching himself and yawned from his silent slumber. Sonic sighed and look around the room with that smile of his.

"What an awesome sleep. I sure needed that after the day I had. I just hope I don't get smothered by Leone's breasts again. I don't know why she keeps doing that to me when I told her to stop." Sonic commented.

Sonic gets up from his bed, makes the bed nice and neat and put his shoes on. He decided to head right to the bathroom to brush his teeth, freshen himself up to start his day. After that's done in minutes, Sonic walk through the hallways, strolling around to see if anyone is awake but to his surprise he was the first one up this early in the morning.

"I guess I'm the first one up, I guess I'll go out on a run. That'll kill some time." Sonic shrugged.

Sonic decide to leave the HQ and head on out and rush out from the destination and go out on a run to explore and get some fresh running exercise. Sonic ran around through the forests and different places and by minutes after, he return back to Night Raid and enter back inside the HQ with a smile. Sonic decided to go make some breakfast so he head to the kitchen and find something that he can cook to eat.

Sonic look in the cabinets, the fridge, containers to find where he can use to cook until he just saw nothing but only meats, rice, and different food that Sonic find and no sign of any breakfast food that he can fix to eat.

"Really? Don't they have anything other than meats, rice, or whatsoever? Ah well, I'll just improvise." Sonic commented.

Sonic got the materials he need and the stuff out of the fridge and start to make breakfast. First Sonic crack some eggs and scrambled them to have scrambled eggs, second he put some olive oil in the pan and put some bacon to cook them up to make it nice and tasty, third Sonic takes a nice big bowl as he put flour, baking powder, salt and sugar, pour some milk and some eggs in the bowl and mix them to make the pancake mix. After that's done, Sonic then pour some pancake mix in the second pan and heat up the pancake to make it nice, fluffy and tasty for his big breakfast. Sonic checks on the bacon and eggs to see that they're ready so he takes them out and puts them onto one plate. He takes his attention back and flip the pancake to finish it up knowing it was ready to finish it. After taking two minutes, Sonic takes the pancake out and puts it on the plate where the bacon and eggs are. Sonic decided to make another pancake to add to it decided to make four pancakes into one stack.

After that's done, Sonic then stack the pancakes up and decided to make two cinnamon French toast to add the meal knowing that he's going to enjoy. Sonic start with by beat the eggs in the shallow dish, second he add milk, sugar, and one teaspoon of the flavor; he whisk them until it is blend. The hedgehog dip two bread slice in egg mixture, turning to coat evenly on both sides. Cook bread slices on lightly greased nonstick griddle or skillet on medium heat until browned on both sides.

After that's done, Sonic finished making breakfast and clean up after the breakfast is done and ready. He then takes a seat on a table right after he pours a glass of orange juice to get some Vitamin C. Sonic pour the syrup on the pancakes and sets the syrup down and by then he then chows down, eating his breakfast in peace. He first at the scrambled eggs, second the bacon, third the pancakes enjoying the tasty and the fluffiness of the pancake with the special touches he made that makes the pancakes to taste so good.

Then last the cinnamon French toast as Sonic devour the meal and by minutes after, Sonic enjoyed the breakfast in peace and quiet and takes a sip of orange juice and wipe his mouth with a napkin.

"That was good. I sure enjoyed that." Sonic commented smiling greatly.

Sonic gets up, takes the plate to wash the plate then afterwards puts the plate back in the cabinet where the rest of the plates are. Sonic takes his glass and takes another sip of his orange juice. His ears perk to hear footsteps, he turn to see Najenda entering in the kitchen narrowing her eye over to the blue hedgehog.

"Was that you making breakfast?" Najenda asked.

"Yeah I did. No one was up so I decided to make my own breakfast instead." Sonic answered.

"You could've make for the rest of us."

"You guys were asleep so I didn't want to bother anyone else so I decided to make breakfast myself."

"What did you fix? Some rice, meat perhaps?"

"No. I didn't find anything what I want to eat for breakfast so I decided to improvise."

"And what do you mean by improvise?"

"Is by making real breakfast. Such as bacon, scrambled eggs, pancakes, and two cinnamon French toast."

"Sounds very tasty. You cook?"

"Yeah. My mom taught me when I was young so I learned how to cook breakfast on my own, I even fix my own dinner too."

"You should help out Akame with the cooking?"

"Nah. Judging the way you guys eat just meat and whatever the food you guys hunt and cook I just make something else."

"Oh? So you can cook different things?"

"Yeah you can say that."

"You're really good and judging by the scent in the kitchen, it smell really good."

"Thank you. So are you the only on up this early in the morning?"

"Yes. I'm always the first one up but you beat me in the punch."

"I like getting up early, I go out on a run for exercise, do some warms up like pushups, sit ups, stretches, or whatsoever and start my day."

"I like that about you. You're always ready for anything."

"I like to stay ready and for whatever that's holding up for me."

"Speaking of being ready for anything, Bulat was telling me about your intense training yesterday. He saw how intense you became with a lot of different moves, fighting styles, speed, agility, movements, strengths, focus, concentration, and your statistics. I've been getting a lot of good reports about you ever since you joined Night Raid yesterday."

"Yeah. What can I say, I'm full of surprise and did Bulat told you about I Parkour and Tricking?"

"Yes he did. Why?"

"Let's just say I like to do extreme things and stunts. It's my hobby and I have a habit."

"Interesting. By the way, Bulat told me that you had shown blue aura around your hands yesterday before you guys sparred."

"Oh I was hoping he would told you that."

"You have aura?"

"Yes… well that but something different too."

"Care to tell me?"

"I harnessed a rare power back from my home world. A friend of mind had informed me in my subconscious."

"Is that so? What did you do?"

"I was put in a deep trance. Like how you're meditating."

"I believe I read something about that but continue."

"A longtime friend of mine has told me that I now possess the power called **Chaos**."

""Chaos? Like dark energy?"

"No not like that. You see, Chaos is like energy turning thoughts into power. It can generate power from hearts like using powers or any spiritual aura and energy. Where I come from, Chaos Energy is use by from the rare gems known as the **Chaos Emeralds**."

"Chaos Emeralds?"

"Yeah. They're the power gems contain limitless and unbelievable power. It can be used for good or evil depends on how you use it. The most powerful gem that has unlimited and infinite energy that is beyond so powerful like the gods."

"And what's that?"

"The **Master Emerald**. The Master Emerald is beyond more power than the Chaos Emeralds and it is in charge of the emeralds. It can command them to stop the emeralds from going out of control or be used for evil. The Chaos Emeralds have two polarity such as positive and negative energy."

"This is interesting. This is quite fascinating facts and this energy you have is amazing."

"The Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds may be powerful by the most powerful energy is by all embodiment to all of the energy of them all back from my world."

"And what's that if you don't mind me asking."

" **Chaos Force**."

"I believe that's powerful to all of the Chaos Energy?"

"Precisely. It's all encompassing energy to me and other like me that can wield its energy of the universe."

"The universe? Could this be true?"

"Yeah. 4,000 years ago, an echidna tribe discovered the master emerald and the chaos emerald trying to take them to use its power for their people and for the tribe but the guardian that guarded them became enraged that it killed the attackers and destroyed the tribe."

"What was the monster called?"

"Chaos."

"A monster name Chaos?"

"Yeah. A friend of mine that I know in spirit sacrificed herself to seal Chaos and herself into the master emerald never to destroy anything ever again. Chaos could've destroy the world if my friend didn't stopped him. As years passed, my arch nemesis and an evil scientist name Dr. Ivo Robotnik but we call him Eggman, discovered Chaos by discovering the stone tablets he found and released Chaos to use him for world domination. Me and my friends stopped Chaos and Eggman but somehow Chaos went on a rampage and became perfect using the emeralds and destroyed anything in his path. I fought Chaos using the emeralds and put a stop to the reign of destruction and turned him back to normal made him nicer for the better. My friend and Tikal return in spirit into the Master Emerald and lived in peace and never to be seen again."

"After all of this coming from you, the Chaos Energy, your home and where you come from. I've been meaning to ask Sonic. You said you're not a danger beast, what are you exactly and what is your species?"

"I was hoping you would ask me that question Najenda. I am an animal yeah but that's not what I am, I'm a Mobian. An anthromorphic animal back from my home called Mobius. A planet is where I come from even my rival who is out there somewhere."

"A mobian? Are there more hedgehogs like you?"

"Yeah. Different animals that are mobians such ass birds, hawks, echidnas, foxes, dingo, sharks, crocodiles, any type of animal that are mobians. We also have humans back at Mobius too just in case if you're wondering."

"Now I fully understand and know a lot about you Sonic. I won't look to you as a danger beast from now on now that I know what you really are. I will be telling the others about you to fill them in about you."

"Thanks. Now that's out of the way, I hope we can get along."

"We sure will and thank you for the talk and telling me about yourself. I do have a question?"

"Go ahead."

"After talking about Chaos Energy and this Chaos Force you spoke of, how did you obtain the Chaos Energy exactly?"

"By the blast radius that absorbed into me before I was transported here to this world. It was **Chaos Control** that cause the explosion and sent me and my rival here."

"Chaos Control?"

"Yeah. Chaos Control is a powerful technique. This technique is used to stop time and space by the use of the Chaos Emeralds or without them. Even it can teleport you to different places, areas, and destinations."

"It can really stop time and space?"

"Yes. It sure can."

"After all of this information, I just don't know what to think but to see how fascinating Chaos Energy really is and how it can be used."

"It'll take some time to get used to so in other words only mobians can harness the power of Chaos. Although, there are these exact words that my friend taught me."

"What are those words? Can you tell me?"

"Yeah. It goes like this: The servers are the seven chaos. Chaos is powered, enriched by the heart. The controller that serves and unifies the Chaos."

"Are those the words that used to harness the power of the Master Emerald?"

"Yes. I didn't believe it myself but my friend use those words to harness the power of the Master Emerald to command the Chaos Emeralds to stop going out of control. It was back at the Ark incident."

"Ark?"

"Don't ask. Let's just forget it, it's a long story. So is there anything else you want to ask me?"

"No but now I know more about you, I can trust you now."

"You didn't trust me?"

"At first I didn't but knowing a lot about you I can trust you. A lot have to prove to be trustworthy and yet you proved it by just one day and you have my full trust Sonic."

"Thanks Najenda. Glad to hear it."

"So I hope you're waiting for any assign missions I'll be sending you very soon?"

"I am so just kicking back, practice, and training until I'm ready."

"Glad to hear."

Najenda takes a cigarette out, lights it up and takes a puff. Sonic just about to leave until other members of Night Raid showed up in the kitchen.

"Morning boss, morning Sonic." Tatsumi greeted.

"Morning to you too." Sonic responded.

"I smell something good, did someone made breakfast?"

"Yeah that would be me. I was the first one up so I made breakfast on my own."

"How come you didn't made any for us?" Lubbock asked.

"You guys were asleep so I decided to make some myself. After seeing all the meats, rice, and other things you guys eat. I improvised and made some real breakfast."

"Show off."

"Sonic here is an excellent cook. Perhaps you can show us how to cook a real breakfast next time?" Najenda ordered.

"Yeah sure thing Najenda." Sonic nodded.

"Hey Sonic, think you can help me train today?"

Before Sonic retort back until his ears perk up, sensing something coming in his way or any intruders with that stern look.

"What's wrong, you got something in your ear?" Leone asked.

"No but I sense we got intruders coming here or running away." Sonic answered.

"Then we must not allow them to leave, go and make sure they don't escape."

"Understood!" everyone shouted except for Sonic.

Night Raid rushed over to get their weapons and scatter around the forest to stop and annihilate any intruders. Sonic stay before leaving.

"Are you going to help out?" Najenda asked.

"Nope. But I am going to see how they operate and see what they can do. I've been wondering what their special tactics are." Sonic answered.

"This would be a good time to watch the battlefield."

"Cool. See you back in a jiffy Najee."

Najenda blushed to Sonic's comment a little after when Sonic gave her a nickname. Sonic then dash out, exiting the HQ to get a closer look to how Night Raid can fight. Sonic decided to check out Leone when she turns to have lion ears, hands with claws and a tail. She then start to pound the intruders to death with incredible strength. Sonic then dash to see Akame only to see the three intruders in front of her just when they could do anything to her, all of sudden she was behind them like they didn't see them move. Sonic notice something when he took a closer look, he see the big slice on their necks cause them to splatter blood from their throats and collapsed down to the ground reaching their demise.

"Wow. I didn't even see her move." Sonic commented.

Just when the surviving intruder could attack until he stopped and felt something is hurting him, there are marks spreading around his body before he could collapse.

"It only takes one strike." Akame said looking back.

"Whoa. Not only she's an assassin but she sure is badass." Sonic exclaimed.

Sonic uses his Chaos Sense to scout around and find the rest. He senses Mine nearby only to see her pointing a big gun, aiming towards something. An intruder appear to sneak attack mine. Just when Sonic could do something to help until Sheele appear in thin air and cuts the intruder's head off with a giant scissors. Mine then blasted a beam to the intruder running and vaporized him in a flash.

Sonic watches in awe of how the girls take out their targets and was amazed of their accomplishments.

"Whoa. I did not see that one coming. Let me check out the others." Sonic commented.

Sonic decided to go check out on Lubbock, he found him in the caves and sees that a female intruder tangled up in strings controlled by Lubbock watching in the shadows.

"Whoa. Those strings look like they're made of steel." Sonic said looking on.

"Please. Just spare my life, I'll do anything you want." The woman begged.

"Sorry. No can't do, I've seen way too many guys wind up like this." Lubbock refused.

Lubbock then tightened the strings and suddenly killed the intruder and turns away walking away. He looked behind to stare at the body.

"Man why does this job have to stressful at times?" Lubbock commented.

Sonic watch the green hair boy walked away. Then left and to find Tatsumi killing a few intruders. Sonic discovered an armored man being surrounded by the group of intruders ready to assault and just as they could get the jump on him, the armored man easily take them out in seconds with his staff slicing them all in once surprising Sonic and Tatsumi watching. Tatsumi was amazed by the performance so was Sonic watching in secret. The other Night Raid members regroup as the job is finished. Sonic smirked and silently returns back to HQ to wait for everyone there.

Sonic return back to the HQ in seconds beating everyone to the punch and wait for everyone to return back. The assassins return back and report to the boss on their accomplishment of exterminating the intruders.

"We kill the intruders boss." Akame reported.

"Excellent work everyone, well done indeed." Najenda commented.

"Hey how come Sonic didn't come with us?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yeah good question. How come you didn't come with us to kill the intruders?" Lubbock agreed.

"I did at first but I decided to watch eating some popcorn and watch the show." Sonic shrugged.

"You mean you were examining us?" Bulat asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to see what you all can do, I can't just help anyone out until I see how good they can be."

"That makes sense."

"It doesn't make no sense! He should've helped us." Mine countered.

"What's pinky's problem?" Sonic asked.

"Pinky!"

"Well yeah you were pink don't you?"

"Yeah what's that supposed to mean?"

"So I decided to give you a nickname… pinky."

"Why you!"

Mine charges at Sonic to get him for calling her pinky. As when Mine could grab and give Sonic a piece of her mind then all of sudden, Sonic easily dodge using his quickness to showcase his speed to everyone who is in awe by how fast Sonic can go all except Najenda and Tatsumi.

"Oh just thought I let you know I'm very fast so you can't catch me. I'm the fastest thig alive." Sonic notified.

"Wait you can run fast?" Lubbock asked.

"Yep. I can travel around the world in top speed."

"That's awesome!"

"Yeah it sure is." Tatsumi agreed.

"OK enough with this, you're all dismissed. Najenda reasoned.

Everyone exits out the room while Sonic stayed behind. He was just about to leave until Najenda stopped him.

"Just a minute Sonic." Najenda stopped.

"Oh what's up?" Sonic asked.

"About your Chaos Energy talk, do you think you should talk to the rest about it?"

"Yeah whenever they're ready so not today."

"I agree but you'll have to tell them somehow."

"I will when they're ready."

Sonic exits the room and walk through the hallways. Sonic did promised he train Tatsumi as the brown hair boy waited for the hedgehog outside at the training field. When Sonic arrive to the training field, he sees Tatsumi practicing his swordsmanship. Tatsumi look over, sees the blue hedgehog approach the boy so he smile to Sonic knowing that he's about to start his training.

"It looks like you're ready and doing some warmups." Sonic assumed.

"Oh yeah! I can't wait to start training with you and learn a thing about you." Tatsumi smiled.

"Alright then let's stat the training."

Sonic takes out his sword and got to his stance.

"Alright, come at me whenever you're ready." Sonic gestured.

Tatsumi charges at the blue blur with serious attacks with his sword. Sonic remained calm for the time being, Tatsumi swung his sword at Sonic to deliver some serious attacks. Sonic on the other hand blocked every strike that Tatsumi thrown at him, remaining calm, focus with his defense. Tatsumi goes for another strike but impaling his sword through but Sonic suddenly, parried Tatsumi's attack by countering it that backed Tatsumi away and Sonic did a 540 spinning kick knocking the boy off his feet.

Tatsumi crashes on his rear accidentally letting go of his sword and Sonic pointed his sword directly at him with a stern look on his face that made Tatsumi nervous and swallowed his saliva.

"During a fight, you mustn't go all out with your strikes. You look like you weren't ready." Sonic commented.

"But you said…"

"I said that to test you out to see what you got. You lost focus and you lacked the skills of defense."

"How do you know?"

"I've been studying you. You don't have defense. To have defense, you got to remain calm and focus like how I did when I countered you."

"What did you do to counter me?"

"Parry. I was parrying to counter off your attack and strike."

"How can you do that?"

"It's takes a long time to master it very well. It took me about six months to expert it."

"Whoa it took you six months to learn that?"

"I'm a quick learner. Try working on your defense and in the fight you'll win in no time."

"I think I can get the hang of it and thanks Sonic."

"No problem. Well now that's over, let's continue."

"Yeah."

Sonic got to his stance and so he and Tatsumi dash at each other and go at it as Sonic went easy on the brown hair boy since this is a training session and with that Sonic showed Tatsumi a few pointers of a swordsmanship. Sonic taught Tatsumi about having focus and not let his guard down when as Sonic slowly taught the boy to block out his thoughts, questions, and the lies that may come to him in the battle with the enemy.

Tatsumi listened carefully as he try to focus. He blocked Sonic's few sword attacks as Sonic deliver a few attacks on his own also. Tatsumi take the chance to strike but Sonic using his reflexes with a smile, tilting the sword with his sword to the side and uppercuts Tatsumi using **Sho-Hog-Ken** and suddenly knocks down Tatsumi with axe kick to the ground catching Tatsumi off guard. Sonic walks to the boy and extends his hand out, Tatsumi accepts it and Sonic pulls him up on his feet.

"You really sure pack a bunch Sonic." Tatsumi said.

"Sorry about that, I sometimes get a little carried away. So anyways, it seems that you're getting stronger." Sonic noticed.

"Really?"

"Only by a little but you're progressing. You're getting there."

"Thanks Sonic. I think I can feel myself getting stronger."

"That's good to hear. Anyway, I got to get going and I won't be back in two days."

"Really? Where are you going? To search for your rival again?"

"No. Some place that I need to go on my own to take care of personal issues."

"Oh. Is it something important?"

"You can say that. So with that I had to get going and see you around Tatsumi."

"Alright Sonic, see you when you get back."

"Cool."

Sonic and Tatsumi fist bump their fists together and Sonic then get ready to leave as he packed up his belongings and seconds after takes off to a private and secluded place to train and harness his Chaos Energy.

Tatsumi return to see everyone in the kitchen having lunch.

"Tatsumi hey, come join us." Leone waved.

"Hey Leone, hey everyone." Tatsumi greeted joining in.

The group notices that Sonic isn't with them.

"Hey where's Sonic?" Lubbock asked.

"He was training with Tatsumi right?" Sheele reminded.

"Yeah. What happen to him Tatsumi?" Bulat asked.

"Sonic left to take care of personal issues." Tatsumi answered.

"Is he going to find his rival?" Lubbock asked.

"No. He said he had to take care of something."

Najenda listened in taking a puff of her cigarette. She slowly realize what Sonic went out for. It made it clear, he went out to train to harness his Chaos Energy.

"He's out to train his Chaos Energy?" Najenda realized.

"What was that boss?" Akame asked.

The boss look around as everyone's eyes to their boss with concern.

"Do you know where Sonic is?" Mine asked.

"As matter of fact no I don't but I do know why he left." Najenda retorted.

"Really? Then what is it?" Lubbock asked.

Najenda look around as they were concern for their new comrade to the team. Najenda felt like she wanted to tell them but Sonic would tell them himself. She then sighed and decided to let everyone know about Sonic and his strange aura energy that he had possessed.

"Everyone, I believe it's time to tell you everything about Sonic and what he has told me this morning." Najenda informed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Harnessing

Since Sonic had left Night Raid to channel, harnessing the power of Chaos within him after the Chaos Control somehow absorbed into his body, granting him the power to harness it. After the talk with Tikal about having Chaos Energy, Sonic knew he had to learn and practice to harness the power and know how he can use it whenever he wants and not to let it go out of control.

Sonic had found a nice and a secluded place where he can train and harness his newfound powers in peace without any bandits or danger beasts. Sonic had setup a camp to provide for him for two days. As he got everything setup, Sonic can now start with his training and learn how to use his powers.

To start off, Sonic begin to meditate to focus and concentrate his powers. What the perfect way is that he found a waterfall and has the nice sounds perfect for meditating. Sonic then gets in position, find his center, closing his eyes slowly and start to meditate. While meditating, Sonic started to feel the flow of Chaos Energy flowing through his body generating the power during his concentration. He killed all distractions, thoughts, questions, noises, and lies in his mind remaining quiet to focus to harness and feel the energy and with that that what's Sonic is doing right now.

The Chaos Energy began to guide Sonic, feeling the Chaos Force generating within to feel and concentrate. The blue hedgehog remained calm at this, while meditating Sonic's body begin to flow the blue aura around him channeling his powers. Sonic can feel Chaos, he can feel the energy emerging to him, he can feel it flow in his body, he can feel the energy by putting his mind into his during the meditation, he can feel the mystical force within him, he can feel the power source while focusing on the energy itself, and he can feel the power within him.

Sonic in the deep trance, completing the first step of harnessing and feel the power of Chaos itself by letting it guide him and letting it inside his heart and mind. Sonic start to get all of it and can feel the power burning his heart and mind. He had to thank Knuckles for teaching him to meditate; it started to work and getting the hang of it but Sonic mustn't lose his focus. He wanted to control the power of Chaos for himself not wanting to let it spiral out of control and that is the training that he wanted to have to learn and channel this power. Sonic remain the same spot as he meditated for an entire hour to focus and concentrate the power in his heart and body.

As Sonic continue his meditation, he then soon harness the power of Chaos throughout the meditation and controlled the aura around him so he deactivates the aura right after he got full control of it. After seconds of meditating and control the power, Sonic slowly open his eyes breaking his trance. He now can feel Chaos within him and now control the power. He can feel it within his heart and mind and so he raise up on his feet and stretch after taking an entire hour to meditate.

"Man. I can feel the power and I got to thank Knuckles for teaching me how to meditate. It sure did the trick and now I can control and harness the power, now time to get to work to practice my newfound powers. What did Tikal said…?" Sonic trailed off.

Sonic take the moment to remember what Tikal's words to use the power and perform some abilities.

" _Now that you can harness Chaos, you can use it on your very own and create your own techniques and unique abilities just like Shadow._ " Tikal reminded.

Sonic open his eyes now remember what Tikal had told him before she disappeared.

"If I can just put my mind and generate the power, I can pull it off. Hmm. Now how can I do that?" Sonic pondered.

Sonic look around for something that he can use as target practice. Sonic sees the waterfall nearby deciding to use it as a target to practice with his powers. Sonic get in formation, channel his energy by bringing right hand back, when Sonic did that he soon channel his power by controlling blue aura with wind around it dancing around. Sonic focus the power by putting his mind and his heart into this ability and so he then tosses it over at the waterfall by spreading it in half and exploded creating a splash.

Seconds after the waterfall return back to normal as the water collide back in whole shocking Sonic using this ability.

"Whoa. It really worked? I… I'm starting to get the hang of this now. OK enough with the excitement, time to get to work and to get serious." Sonic commented.

* * *

 _Night Raid HQ…_

Najenda had filled everyone in about who Sonic really is and where he come from. Najenda told them that Sonic is from a different world, a different planet called Mobius. She even told them that Sonic has the energy called Chaos. They thought it was some kind of dark energy but Najenda explained them what Chaos really is telling them it's some sort of like spiritual energy putting thoughts and minds into power. The boss even told them that the power is used by the powerful gems known as the Chaos Emeralds and the most powerful them all that is powerful than the emeralds itself call the Master Emerald.

For what Sonic has told the boss, she explained them how they can be used and what their power are surprising everyone in the room. They became speechless as Najenda filled them all in and for that Najenda told everyone in the room that Sonic isn't a danger beast but a mobian himself and there are people like him back at Mobius even humans live in Mobius as well. After the explanation and where Sonic come from, Tatsumi was the first to ask to break the silence right after Najenda explaining about Sonic.

"So you mean to tell me that Sonic is from a different world and possess a powerful energy?" Tatsumi asked.

"Correct. I didn't believe it myself but the way he explain it to me, it sounded like he's serious." Najenda remembered.

"So Sonic harness the power of Chaos?" Akame asked.

"Yes. Judging by how he explained it, he seem very specific about it."

"That reminds me. When Sonic and I just about to spare, he did had blue aura in his hands as I noticed it. I think that explains he has Chaos Energy. I don't blame him for leaving to train to use his newfound powers. He didn't want to spiral out of control otherwise it could get worse." Bulat commented.

"Yeah. I didn't want him to ruin and destroy my room." Mine said.

"Wherever he is I hope the training is working good for him." Lubbock hoped.

"Me too, I didn't want Sonic to lose control of his powers." Leone added.

"All that matter is that Sonic is out and training and let's hope for the best of him." Najenda stated causing everyone to agree.

Najenda takes a puff of her cigarette thinking of the blue blur.

" _Let's hope that Sonic can control this power of Chaos he speak of._ " Najenda thought.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

As the day went on, Sonic continue on with his training to control and channel the power of Chaos. As the training continue, Sonic perform new and unique abilities he can use throughout his journey to find Shadow and fight off some different opponents he will come across in due time. At first, Sonic again shot a blue aura with wind dancing around it a few times using different targets that he had setup to practice his range and accuracy. Sonic perform this technique at least four or five times getting the hang of it.

While hitting the targets, the shot exploded creating a whirlwind of wind exploding the target into pieces.

"Now that's an awesome technique. What should I call… hmm… Chaos Spiral? No that won't work. Wait… Chaos Storm. Yeah that could work. I'll call it **Chaos Storm**. Now I got the hang of this ability, let's work on some other abilities to get stronger with my new powers." Sonic commented.

Sonic had resume to work on another few sets of abilities of his Chaos energy. Sonic had perform some new techniques to go along with the abilities using Chaos as he worked all day and train to use and harness its power.

First, Sonic go with another range shot by blasting a blue wave of energy from his hands like the wind. Sonic did it a few times over to get the better use of it naming the ability **Chaos Wave** that blasts a wave of energy from the palm of his hands.

Second, Sonic begun to try use his energy as he builds aura into his hands and decides to slam his hands down to the ground putting his mind into this technique. It suddenly shots a wave of blue energy from underground like a geyser surprising Sonic as it hit the tree causing it to collapse down to the ground after it did the damage. Sonic smirked and did it again practicing a new technique of his Chaos Energy and decides to name the ability **Chaos Geyser**.

Third, Sonic remembered on how Shadow use his technique so he decided to give it a try to channel and concentrate with his power. Slowly, he channels the energy into his right hand then seconds after swung it aside tosses a blue lightning spear at the target dummies cutting three of them down in half. Sonic remembered the technique and use his own **Chaos Spear** similar like Shadow's but a different color.

Fourth, Sonic decided to try something so he begin focusing the energy within him to say these two exact words hoping they could work.

" **Chaos Control**." Sonic pronounced.

A second later, Sonic teleports and reappears to a different area realizing that he can use Chaos Control on his own too without the need of the emeralds. With that, Sonic continue to practice and train his powers all day until it reaches night time. Sonic had find some food by finding some fruit and hunt down some meat to cook in the fire. He had a decent meal then minutes later, he gets some rest to practice and train some more tomorrow knowing it's going to be a rough and a challenging day for the hedgehog.

* * *

 _The Next Following Day…_

Sonic woken up early to get some breakfast before starting his all day training. The hedgehog start with a few exercises and warm ups before getting started. He meditated for an entire hour channeling his energy finally getting the hang of it and can feel the energy burning through his body guiding him to use its power.

When Sonic got use and channel his powers, he again practice some more with his Chaos abilities to get a better use to them in the future. The true blue started off using Chaos Storm, second Chaos Geyser, and third using Chaos Spear to get better with the abilities. The hedgehog continue using his abilities to practice and master his abilities. While training, he remembered that when wielding his sword, it gave him a power boost and the strength so he focus on it with his power with no harm, it was pretty easy as it linked up to his sword surrounding it with blue aura. He then start cut off some woods, his target dummies and use the abilities with his sword by shooting waves of blue energy from swinging his sword even use Sonic Slash that he had used during an encounter with a danger beast.

Sonic began to use Parry with his energy to block off, counter his opponent's attacks. The hedgehog perform some strikes shooting waves of wind from his sword using his own abilities and creating some combos to add on the advantage and perform some new combat skills. Sonic remained focus, calm, agile, and relaxed. The hedgehog use his reflexes to dodge objects that he set up for to take the training the next step and use his powers and abilities to get stronger as the training went on all day.

Sonic completed his training course all day and all day he had been training and soon he gotten himself stronger with his Chaos powers and harness the energy with his sword and within his body. Right now, Sonic just finish up using Chaos Spear by shooting a few barrage of spears in the wake on different targets and destroying them.

As Sonic finished up with the training, he then ended the training and the practice after he got himself stronger and more equipped with his powers and right now Sonic looking up at the sky as it was night time just looking at the moon for his spare time before he can get some shut eye. The blue blur began to think about everyone back home at Mobius, hoping they would be alright but to his heart he knew that they're fine and he'll see them again once he find his rival and find a way back home to everyone.

So with that, the blue blur then get some sleep to return back to Night Raid tomorrow and join back to assist them on bringing back Freedom from the Empire.

* * *

 _Sonic's Subconscious…_

Sonic in his mind appear in the ruins of the Master Emerald Shrine. He looked around the place sees the Emeralds and the Master Emerald still intact. It made a smile on him, knowing that he remembered it completely from the visions he had sent by Tikal back at the Chaos incident.

"This sure brings back memories." Sonic commented.

"Remembering things I see." The voice of a female interjected.

Sonic turned around to face the orange echidna appearing from the light and smiles greatly at the hero.

"Tikal hey, did you bring me here to link up with me again?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. I only have two minutes to communicate with you." Tikal admitted.

"You did say that we were going to talk again and yet here we are in my mind while I'm sleeping."

"Indeed. I see that you've become a lot stronger with your Chaos energy."

"Yeah. I even came up with new techniques."

"That's good to hear. While fighting with your opponents, you will gain experience. As you experience with your battle, you will become stronger and your powers will level up just like the fight you had with that danger beast."

"So that's why my power went spiral and boosted me up?"

"Yes. I take it that you've mastered it quite well?"

"Well… yeah. I even learned a few tricks here and there but overall I'm getting expert of it and I can now control the power of Chaos within me."

"And I can applaud you with that. I'm proud of your accomplishments Sonic. You're quite the fast learner."

"*Chuckle* Thanks."

"So any luck of finding Shadow yet?"

"Not yet to be honest. He's out there somewhere and I'll find him soon enough."

"I hope you do, I just wanted to let you know that everyone in Mobius is doing fine. The Freedom Fighters are seem to be handling things quite well without during your absence."

"Oh thank goodness. For a second I thought there was something bad."

"No problem. My time is up and I will speak to you again soon Sonic. Take care."

"Yeah you too Tikal."

Tikal fade away in the flash of light letting Sonic to return back to sleep and to have whatever dream he could possibly have.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the Capital…_

The Imperial Guards were patrolling the streets of the Imperial Capital for the night for any trespassers or civilians who are not at their homes this late at night. Just when they can continue on, they hear noises from the alleyway so they went to go check out what's the cause of the noise. It appears to be a male who stood still laughing as the guard took a step forward to converse with the unknown stranger.

"Sir, you're not supposed to be here at this late at night." The guard informed.

The man look over her shoulder with that sinister and yet sadistic look on his face and by a second after, the man then sliced their heads off with ease and walks away out of the alleyway.

"I think the Imperial Capital place will be my new home. It seems to be new victims every around the corner. *Laugh* How delightful!" the man commented.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Bar Fight

The figure soon had arrive to a short town hoping this unknown character would get some answers. The figure stumble nearby a bar so he had decided to enter inside to get some relief, a little bit of relaxation, and some answers. Once he enter inside the bar, he sees some bandits and thieves in the bar looking at the figure but ignore the stares and makes his way to the bar. The figure takes a seat on a stool, the bartender walks to the figure to speak with him.

"What you want?" the bartender asked.

"Just a drink." The figure answered.

"Coming right up."

The bartender gets the figure a drink. The figure then takes his hooded off even his mouth mask and pull up his goggles. The figure unveiled his identity to be the black and red hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form known as Shadow the Hedgehog making his appearance. The bartender returns and gives Shadow his drink and the Ultimate Life Form pays for his drink.

"Thanks." Shadow thanked.

"No problem. So what are you and are you some kind of a danger beast?" the bartender asked.

"No. I'm a hedgehog and an Ultimate Life Form."

"Never seen someone like you before."

"I get that a lot. I have some questions I want to ask."

"Alright, shoot."

"Have you seen someone like me around? He's a blue hedgehog like me and is a fast runner."

"Nope. Never seen that blue hedgehog before."

"We did."

Shadow heard this and turns around, it was the same gang approaching to the black and red hedgehog approaching to Shadow.

"Really? Where have you seen him?"

"On the last village that we've seen him in the bar somewhere. We didn't know where he was going but he sure beat the crap out of us." The leader said.

"You don't say. So you guys got beaten by a blue hedgehog, how pathetic."

"Hey! What's your deal?!"

"I'm looking for the blue hedgehog, I happen to know him. We still got a score to settle and finish out unfinished business."

"Well in that case let us come and help you."

"No. I don't need your help after you guys got beaten up by the mere blue hedgehog."

"You're calling us weak?"

"Looks like it that way and the rest of the room look pathetic and you guys call yourselves bandits or thieves. How disgusting."

"Oh no you did not just said that."

Everyone in the room got up, surrounded the ultimate life form with weapons in their hands ready to execute the hedgehog for the disrespect that they've gotten. Shadow wasn't amuse or feel any fear knowing they're just only bandits, thieves, or killers in the bar. It was all a complete silence to the moment. None of them speak or try anything funny. Shadow waited for one of them to make a move to attack him, he just remain calm, silent and didn't bother to move a muscle.

A second after, as the silence became very quiet until one of them start to make a move on Shadow by going on to assault on the ultimate life form. Shadow easily blocked the punch and kicks away the bandit. All of sudden, the whole room then charges at Shadow for the attack. Shadow lifts a stool then kicks it over to one of them knocking one of them unconscious as it breaks during the impact. He dodges two attacks from two bandits and knocks them both away with a scissors kick and dodging a sword attack from the other bandit. Shadow knee kicks the attack and tosses him down to a nearby table slamming him against it. Shadow with his reflexes, dodges a few knives being thrown and decides to returns the favor by creating green energy turning it into a green lightning spear like shape and tosses it over at the attacker who's responsible of throwing the knives knocking him unconscious.

Shadow takes two broken wood sticks and gestured him to come attack him. Three of them charges at Shadow with full assault, throwing off multiple attacks as Shadow blocks every single attack they can throw at them and thus beats them to the pulp with his fighting style and techniques with ease and dodging a few strikes before Shadow then uses a hurricane kick that knocks multiple of them away from his surroundings. Shadow back flip over a bandit who had try to tackle him from behind but Shadow answers by a dive kick to the ground.

Shadow senses all of the bandits charging at him, he simply smirk and use Chaos Control to freeze time. He attack them with various of strikes delivering some damage then snap his fingers to deactivate it that cause them all to be knock down. Shadow then elbows an incoming bandit who try to attack Shadow by surprise. The bandits didn't want to give up so they keep attacking the ultimate life form with all of their might as the black hedgehog defended himself.

They couldn't get a single hit on Shadow as they were being knocked away or he dodge their strikes. Shadow was becoming too much to handle for the attackers and the ultimate life form just keep knocking them away or unconscious in the bar. Shadow finished two of them with a spinning heel kick that had knock both of them out cold. Shadow easily dodge a sword from the leader of his group and hits him with a knee kick and held him by the collar of his shirt.

"Let me break it to you clear, if you ever try to attack me like that again. I'll make you regret for trying to attack me and believe me, I won't hesitate to brutally beat you. Do I make myself clear?" Shadow threatened.

The leader rapidly nodded his head. Shadow let him go and so the group of bandits and the others all left the bar. Shadow looks over to the bartender who just rose up after taking cover from the fight.

"You got skills." The bartender commented.

"Thanks. Do you know where I can get a weapon?" Shadow asked.

"As matter of fact I certainly do. I know a blacksmith that can help you. Just keep going straight and turn the third right where you'll see the blacksmith shop."

"OK. Thanks."

Shadow takes his leave and exits the bar. He followed the direction where the bartender had informed him and got there in seconds after seeing the sign. He sees the lights to know that is was still open for only a few minutes so Shadow enters inside the shop and sees the owner of the blacksmith shop. The owner then look over, sees the black and red hedgehog entering in the shop. He could tell that Shadow isn't looking for trouble but looking for a weapon throughout his journey.

"Welcome. What can I do for you?" the blacksmith asked.

"I like to purchase a weapon. A sword perhaps." Shadow requested.

"Sure. I think I got just the sword that represents your style."

The blacksmith went to the back to get the sword for Shadow as he waited patiently. It didn't take him about a minute to find the sword. The blacksmith return and showed Shadow the sword. The sword is black with grey steel onto the blade, the hilt color is red with the red flame design on the sword (Red Flame Fantasy Sword w/ Red Cord Wrap). He even showcased the sword before putting it into the black sheath.

"Here you go, one sword that represents your style." The blacksmith presented.

"Thank you. How much is the sword to purchase it?" Shadow asked.

"It's manly 1000 gold but to you and see how strong and dangerous looking you are, I'll give you discount. It'll be 500 gold."

"It's a deal."

Shadow hands the blacksmith the bag of gold. The blacksmith takes the gold and hands the ultimate life form the sword. Shadow places the sheathe around him with the sword in the sheathe. The hedgehog then says his thanks and exits the blacksmith. Shadow takes his departure out of the village and continue his way to find Sonic and finish their fight back from Mobius.

"Sonic has been somewhere out there in this different world. The Chaos Control got us separated and it won't stop me from fighting him. Now to find Sonic and finish our fight." Shadow commented as the ultimate life form set off on his journey to find Sonic.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Executioner

 _The next day, Nigh Raid HQ…_

Tatsumi trying his best as he wielded a big sword holding a nice grip as he try using his strength. His arms got tired from wielding the big sword and by one last swing, his arms suddenly gave out and Tatsumi had slammed the sword down to the ground which created a little dent on the ground.

"That's enough for me bro, I don't think I can continue on for long." Tatsumi said looking over to Bulat.

"What? Don't tell me you're going to quit now. You still got some muscle left in you." Bulat retorted.

Bulat give Tatsumi a helping hand with the big sword. He helped Tatsumi lifting it up in the air then pointed it out towards.

"There. Just relax and sharpen up your focus. If you can cut out all the extra movement you can handle it twice as one." Bulat encouraged.

"OK. I think I got it." Tatsumi responded.

"You'll be an unstoppable force before you know it. All you needed is a firm touch."

"Thanks Bulat."

"Wow. You guys sure are training a little hard than I thought." The voice of a male interjected.

Tatsumi and Bulat stopped the training, recognizing the voice as they turn to see Sonic sitting on top of the wall just watching the boys train.

"Sonic!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sonic greeted.

"When did you just got back?" Bulat asked.

"Just now. I didn't bother want to interrupt so I decide to what you guys train."

"It's good to see you again Sonic." Tatsumi retorted.

"Yeah you too. I see that you're doing well and I can tell that you're getting stronger."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. You're progressing just a little but you're getting there."

"Tatsumi."

Sonic, Tatsumi, and Bulat turn to notice Akame appearing with a pink apron.

"It's time for you to help me make breakfast." Akame said.

"OK be right there." Tatsumi retorted.

Tatsumi followed Akame back inside. Sonic jumps down meeting with Bulat.

"How did the training of your Chaos energy go?" Bulat asked.

"I take it that Najenda told you all about me, what I am and where I came from." Sonic assumed.

"Yeah. Pretty much. Why you wanted to tell us yourself?"

"Yeah but I had a feeling that she would tell you guys so I'm not mad about that. She did have the right to tell you guys."

"*Chuckle* So Sonic, did you had the chance to control your powers?"

"Yeah. I've spent two days training and I've gotten stronger ever since and I can wield and harness the power."

"You're quite the fast learner."

"Thanks. I've been getting that recently. With my powers, I can find my rival and to find a way to get back home. I think I know how to get back."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure he might know it as well. But anyway, I'll leave you to it to train. I'm going back inside and see what they're fixing for breakfast."

"OK and it's good to have you back here with us."

"Thanks."

Sonic fist bump with Bulat and enters in the HQ. He first headed to the room to put his stuff down then heads to the kitchen to see what they're fixing for breakfast. Sonic enters in the room to see Tatsumi, Akame, and Leone eating breakfast. They eating croquettes and rice.

"Hey hot shot, glad to see you back." Leone greeted.

"Hello Sonic, join us to have some breakfast." Akame offered.

"To eat that? Sorry but not my story. I'll fix my own breakfast instead." Sonic declined.

"What? You're not eating some croquettes and rice?" Leone asked.

"Nope. I don't know what you guys got going on with your breakfast menus or whatsoever but I'm not eating those for breakfast. No way."

Sonic headed to the kitchen and look for something to eat.

"What're you doing?" Tatsumi asked.

"Fixing my breakfast. Step aside and let the pro makes a real breakfast." Sonic smirked.

"Finally! Someone who knows how to make a breakfast."

Sonic got started as he made some cinnamon French toast, second he fix bacon and eggs and made some hash browns to go along with his breakfast and after that's done. Sonic takes a seat and chows down on his breakfast with Tatsumi, Akame, and Leone watch the hedgehog in awe of making a delicious breakfast.

"You can cook breakfast like that?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yep. I fix these kind of breakfast all the time." Sonic responded taking a bite of his French toast.

"Do you think you can help us to make breakfast like that?"

"If you guys going to make come croquettes and other meaty-like breakfast, count me out. No way that's going to happen."

"Can I have one of the hash brown?" Leone asked.

Sonic handed one of the hash brown to Leone. She takes a bite of the hash brown, her mouth felt melted by the taste and she then chows down knowing ow good it is.

"This is so good! You're an excellent cook Sonic." Leone complimented.

"Thanks. I tried." Sonic retorted.

"Oh I've been meaning to ask, how was your training with your Chaos Energy?"

"Satisfying. I've gotten a lot stronger for the past two days. Now I can feel and harness its power."

"Hopefully the boss can allow you to help us on our missions?" Tatsumi hoped.

"Maybe I don't know."

"We'll just have to see. DO you mind if I have a French toast?" Akame asked.

"Knock yourself out."

Sonic handed Akame a French toast. The assassin takes a bite of it then finally chows it down like she did with two bowls of rice and croquettes.

"This is good. You really are an excellent cook." Akame complimented.

"Thank you. Well that's done, I'm going to my room and nap."

Sonic wash the dish and puts it back in the cabinet before leaving. Sonic enter in his room and lays on the bed after he had taken his shoes off and hos fingerless gloves to get comfortable. The hedgehog soon drifted off asleep to kill some time and make the time to go fast since he has nothing else to do after all the training he did for two days straight and right now, Sonic needed some relief and the rest he truly deserves.

* * *

 _Later, night time…_

Sonic woke up from his long time nap opening his eyes. He sat up and stretch out his arms to get the sleepiness out of him and stretching his legs.

"Oh man what a long and wonderful nap. I sure needed that." Sonic commented.

Sonic soon realize that it was night time. He slowly soon to begin to realize that he had been napping all day after the hard and intensive training he endured with for two days really took it out of him. He smiled, knowing that he sure needed a nice and relaxing rest and so he gets up from the bed, putting his shoes on and exits the room. Sonic open the door to see where everyone else is doing until his head being yanked and shoved down to a pair of flesh orbs. Sonic muffled to get free until he finally gets out of it shaking his head.

Sonic notices Leone with her cheeky grin being the culprit that stuff Sonic's face between her melons.

"What the… Leone! What the heck?" Sonic exclaimed.

"Did you enjoy that hot shot? Perhaps you like some more." Leone asked approaching to the true blue.

"No, no! It's ok, I'm good. So what's up?"

"The boss wanted to see all of us now."

"OK. Since I just woken up from my nap so sure."

Sonic walked with the blonde assassin to the room to meet with Najenda and the rest of the team. Sonic enter the room with Leone meeting up with everyone for the briefing. Tatsumi look over to Sonic with a smile.

"Hey Sonic, where you been off to all day?" Tatsumi asked.

"I was napping. Turns out I've been asleep all day." Sonic answered rubbing the back of his head.

"Whoa. No wonder we couldn't see you or hear from you."

"That's much about it."

"Welcome back Sonic. I take it that you've gotten a lot stronger with your Chaos energy you spoke of?" Najenda asked.

"Yeah. I spent two days training and gotten to where I'm at right now."

"That's wonderful to hear. Since you've gotten a lot stronger, I believe you're ready for the mission that I have you for and that's all of you."

"About time."

"Alright! Now we can work together side by side."

"Now time we get down to business. Now you're assignment for the night is to eliminate the serial killer that everyone's talking about. He appears at night and decapitates random people. Right now the number of his victims are unknown."

"I'm pretty sure he killed three guards. Must be strong if you ask me."

"No doubt about it. It has to be Zanku's work." Lubbock stated.

"Who's **Zanku**?"

"Wait you don't know? Man you really are from the sticks aren't you?" Mine questioned.

"Sorry. I don't think I heard of Zanku either." Sheele interjected.

"You probably have forgotten Sheele."

"Who is this Zanku guy?" Tatsumi asked.

"That's a good question. I don't know much about you guys but I want to know who this Zanku guy." Sonic inquired.

"Zanku used to be the Empire executioner in the biggest prison of the empire. The minister orders a lot of decapitations over and over, day in and day out, and one by one Zanku chop off their heads as they begged for their lives. Over the years it became an addiction and now he can't stop." Mine explained.

"That's enough to drive anyone crazy." Tatsumi commented.

"Uh-huh and eventually killing prisoners wasn't enough anymore so he take it to the streets."

"Zanku disappear shortly after the force was organize to capture him. I never known he turn out in the city." Bulat added.

"Then what are we waiting for. Let's take that bastard out!" Tatsumi suggested.

"Who slow down for a second?"

"Yeah but…"

"We don't know how strong he is so we'll have to pair up in the groups of two. It could be a danger ride."

Bulat looked to Tatsumi in the eyes freaking the boy out. Sonic backing away not wanting to be part of it.

" _Great. Now he's starting to freak me out again._ " Sonic thought.

"By the way, do we know what **Imperial Arms** he's equipped with?" Mine questioned.

"No. We're still looking into it." Najenda answered.

"So what is the Imperial Arms?" Tatsumi asked.

"Imperial Arms?" Sonic repeated.

"Something like this." Akame answered showing her sword to Tatsumi.

"That's not very presentable." Tatsumi retorted.

"Very well then, let's bring Tatsumi and Sonic here up to speed." Najenda gestured.

And so Najenda went to explain about the Imperial Arms.

"A thousand years ago the emperor build the great empire was deeply troubled. He gathered materials from S-Class danger beasts and rare metals such as orichalcum. Scientist from around the world were sent to help them. The emperor's wealth and power allowed to forge the total of 48 weapons or to see we're to be possible to date he called them Imperial Arms. Each one is equipped with amazing abilities and some are able to wipe out an entire army. Ministers are used the Imperial Arms were quite successful in the battlefield. The a large civil war 500 years ago cause nearly half of the weapons to be scatter across the land and that's how it all began." Najenda explained.

"Is Akame's sword one of the 48 weapons?" Tatsumi asked getting a nod from Akame.

"Yes. The **One Cut Killer: Murasame**. When someone is cut by the sword it effects the poisonous curse enters the body of those within seconds. No antidote will help. **Hundredth Beast King Transformation: Lionelle**. This belt gives the strength and swiftness of a wild animal. It also enhances the sense of smell. Making it quite useful for recon. The **Roman Artillery Pumpkin** : A gun fires metal energy in a form of a shockwave. The more dangerous the wielder's end, the more deadly it becomes. The **Demon Armor: Incursio** : a suit of armor with preventable defense, wearing it causes such great strain any normal person attempts to put it on will die. The **Protean Cross Tail** : A string based of Imperial Arms can be used to set traps and barriers. As well attack enemies directly, it just eversible and dangerous that suggests. **The Sheers of Creation: Extase** : A giant pair of scissors sharp enough to cut anything in half, they're also strong enough to be used defensible. Some Imperial Arms have **Trump Cards**. Incursio maximizes the beast used to be created. Allowing its user to become temporary invisible. Most importantly, the Imperial Arms had followed one iron rule time. These weapons are so incredible whenever two of them clash it always ends it death. Therefore if two Imperial Arms choose to fight, one of the definitely perished." Najenda continued.

"*Whistle* Now that's awesome." Sonic commented.

"We all know that Zanku has Imperial Arms, the mutual death is possibly mutual survival is clearly not."

"Oh I see." Tatsumi understood.

"So that's what Imperial Arms are huh? Interesting." Sonic thought.

All of sudden, Sonic felt something around the neck which appear to be a metal string from Lubbock.

"Uh oh, it looks like we reviewed way too much. If you want to live you'll have to be one of us forever you know." Lubbock warned.

"*Chuckle* True but only temporally until I find my rival and go back home. And second…"

Sonic elbowed Lubbock, slams him down and hold him in the arm twisting it a little.

"Try that to me again and I swear I'll break your arm." Sonic warned.

"Sure… just don't hurt my ass." Lubbock nodded.

"I might if you try me again. By the way, I learn Krav Maga too."

Sonic helped Lubbock up on his feet.

"Just don't do that to me again and I'll really know when my **Chaos Sense** is activated." Sonic smirked.

"Chaos Sense?" Akame repeated.

"What is Chaos Sense?" Sheele asked.

"Oh it's my new ability I have since I can harness Chaos Energy. I can sense anyone's attack, incident, friend or enemy, and aura even my rival's Chaos Energy."

"You can sense danger using this Chaos Sense of yours?" Najenda asked.

"Pretty much."

"OK. I won't try anything on you ever again and please don't break my arm." Lubbock pleaded.

"I won't, maybe I can break a few ribs or other bones."

"Hey does this mean that I get one of the Imperial Arms?" Tatsumi asked.

"What. You with an Imperial Arms? Don't press your luck." Mine retorted.

"Maybe he'll get one when the opportunity comes. Right now we have a job to do so move out and kill that bastard." Najenda commanded.

"Roger that." Tatsumi nodded.

"Cool. I'll meet you guys at the Imperial." Sonic smiled.

Sonic got in motion and ready to speed off.

"Sonic wait…" Najenda trailed off.

It was too late, Sonic had already taken off as he first grabbed his sword and rushes off to the Imperial City.

"At least go with the others." Najenda finished.

A second after, Sonic arrived back in one splitting second in a cool breeze surprising everyone in the room and stop right in front of Najenda.

"Oh just so you know, I like to be up ahead and get there a lot faster than the rest of them. I'll just scout around and wait. See you guys there." Sonic informed.

And so Sonic again takes off in the speed of wind leaving everyone in the dust. None of them speak after witnessing Sonic's speed until Lubbock breaks the silence.

"He really is fast." Lubbock commented.

"How fast can he go?" Sheele wondered.

"We'll know for sure but right now get going, you all have a job to do."

* * *

 _Capital City…_

Sonic had just arrived to the Capital waiting on for everyone. He waited for everyone to arrive to arrive to the Capital knowing it'll take minutes. He decided to go scout around, search for the vicious serial killer appears in the night to kill for the joy of it. Sonic use his speed to look around, passing by the guards with a blue breeze blowing, jumping off rooftops to locate the serial killer.

It take about seconds to scout around the entire Capital until there was no trace of Zanku. Sonic begin to realize that he doesn't know what he looks like and so with that he takes a seat on the edge of the building looking out the beautiful sky.

"I can't lie it sure is beautiful." Sonic commented.

Sonic narrow his eyes at the moon enjoying how beautiful the moon has become during the night. Sonic waited patiently for Night Raid to arrive in Imperial to track down the executioner. Minutes pass while Sonic continue to watch the moon and wait. He reluctantly use his Chaos Sense to see if they arrive but got his answer that they are already here and so Sonic put an end of gazing to the moon and get to work.

"Looks like they're splitting up and scouting around for the executioner. Better get to work and put my Chaos Sense into good use." Sonic said.

Sonic activate his ability and sense the aura or his enemy by the mark of the color.

"Ok. The friendly and allies are blue, the civilians are white, and the bad guys are red. Got that part done and my main object and my target I'm looking for are yellow. Let me try something else instead of using my Chaos Sense."

Sonic deactivate his Chaos Sense to try something else. Sonic slowly closes his eyes then reopens them as his eyes begin to flow all white which means that Sonic somehow activated a new ability of his Chaos Energy.

"I call this **Chaos Vision**. The marks are all the same and now time I find the guy that I'm looking forward." Sonic scouted.

Sonic looking around using his Chaos Vision to find Zanku. There was no sign of him yet but sees Tatsumi up ahead who is taking a leak.

"Oh it's Tatsumi. I wonder how he's doing by the way and how's he coming along with his search for Zanku."

Sonic deactivate his Chaos Vision so that he can scout around the Imperial but before he would search around, the blue blur suddenly senses an unknown energy and it was coming to the place where Tatsumi is right now.

"Funny? Since when did I activated my Chaos Sense. I better go take a look." Sonic wondered.

Sonic heads over to the destination to check it out. He stops to see that Tatsumi is heading off to somewhere following the girl with long black hair to a different area. Sonic notices that Tatsumi is puzzled by the way his reaction is and Tatsumi couldn't help but to follow the girl. Sonic was very much concern by that girl and how suspicious she looks. She didn't even speak or respond to Tatsumi but just smile at him and takes off with Tatsumi in pursuit to catch up to her.

" _Something tells me that something doesn't seem right. That girl looks very suspicious and by the way Tatsumi's reaction. It looks like it's the blast from the past. I better follow him to see what's up and watch his back._ " Sonic thought.

Sonic followed the brown hair boy to a secluded area where they meet. Tatsumi catches up the girl who waited for him. Tatsumi draws closer, step by step to the girl with that shocking look on his face. Sonic arrive to the scene in time only to see Tatsumi embracing the girl. Sonic look carefully with concern, he activate his Chaos Sense to make sure if Tatsumi's safe or not but soon he got his answer when the girl review to be a male with that sadistic grin on his face. Sonic shot up, realizing that the target he's been sensing all this time and is right in front of Tatsumi in his very own green eyes.

"Oh crap…" Sonic trailed off.

The male start to speak as Tatsumi stop and look up to the man with that sadistic grin with horrifying eyes.

"Sayo, you turned into a male!" Tatsumi shouted.

"Not likely, this is the real me." The man confessed.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Zanku the Executioner. I take it that you heard of me boy."

"You're… Zanku?"

Tatsumi draws out his sword, getting into his fighting stance ready for the fight.

"Hello… if you distract me for your partner to help you that you got separated from. Do you think you stand a chance against me? That's what you thought right?" Zanku expected.

Tatsumi jumped up by surprise.

"Wait… how did…"

Tatsumi slowly notices something on Zanku's head and its shape like an eye with the color green.

"Wait is that an Imperial Arms?" Tatsumi questioned.

"Bingo! It's called Spectator. One of its five visionary powers. It allows me to read your thoughts and can tell their thoughts just by seeing your reactions and turn them into reality. Want a shrunken head as an reward?" Zanku explained.

"Hell no I don't! You talk a lot."

"It's my hobby. I can't help it. I did found you from a far sight using Spectator and turn your thought of a friend into reality. Just seeing your shocking reaction makes me happy."

Tatsumi dash forward and swung his sword at Zanku. The executioner easily dodge the sword with ease and draws out his weapons.

"How splendid! I read your thought, you charge at me while I was talking to you. Even at night, I can see through things far away with Spectator." Zanku smirked.

Tatsumi strike forward at first, then with a swing, third a distraction to go for the throat but none of them seem to work as Zanku dodge every attack from Tatsumi.

"It's impossible. I can read your thoughts and can tell where and when you're about to strike." Zanku mentioned.

Sonic watching from afar, studying Zanku's movements, his Imperial Arms and his speed and strength as Tatsumi continue to attack.

" _So he reads people's thoughts. This guy is going to be tough to beat._ " Sonic thought.

Sonic continue to hear and what Zanku has to say while attacking Tatsumi.

"I can read your heart and thoughts so you can't beat me boy. I'm going to add you into my shrunken head collection." Zanku threatened.

"No way that's going to happen bastard!" Tatsumi countered.

Tatsumi continue to attack Zanku but ends up missing as Zanku continue reading his thoughts. Zanku returning the favor as he uses his blades to attack Tatsumi delivering a few slashes to the body. Some of the blood splatter out of his body as Zanku smile sadistically with joy and amusement. Tatsumi didn't give up, he continue to fight and fend off against Zanku but he has the upper hand and overpowering Tatsumi with his strength and speed.

" _This guy is too strong. I don't think I can be able to keep up like this._ " Tatsumi thought.

"Silly boy! You can't defeat me, it was fun while it last so I'll end this quickly." Zanku smirked.

Zanku readied his blades and charges over to Tatsumi with great speed for the execution until all of sudden, he was struck by his left side by a blue ball hitting him like a boulder and sends Zanku flying a feet away and hits the ground. Tatsumi looking on to see Sonic making his appearance.

"Sonic! Oh man am I glad to see you." Tatsumi smiled with relief.

"Good to see you too. Thought you might want some backup." Sonic assured.

"Sonic be careful, that guy is Zanku and he is really strong."

"I can tell. Sit back, I'll take care of this."

Zanku slowly gets back up on his feet and sadistically smile to the blue hedgehog.

"Oh my what have we here. Are you a danger beast?" Zanku asked.

"Me? A danger beast? Ha! Very funny, I'm not one of them and I'm a hedgehog just in case you're wondering." Sonic countered.

"A hedgehog huh? Mmm you look mighty delicious. I wonder how you taste when I kill you."

"Ew! Did you really just say that? You're going to eat me?"

"Oh yeah, I'm going to roast you too. You look mighty strong."

"Same goes to you too. You read people's heart and thoughts with that Imperial Arms of yours?"

"Indeed. Before we fight, tell me your name so that I can remember you when I kill you and turn you into my delicious dinner."

"Sonic is the name and speed is my game."

"Sonic huh… I'm starting to like you Sonic. Now DIE!"

Zanku sprint to Sonic charging with incredible speed and swing his blades at Sonic. The blue blur easily dodge the blades and flash kick up in the chin. Sonic draws out his sword and swung it downward in a vertical angle. Zanku easily dodges it and both pushed each other skidding the ground a feet away.

"My my, you are fast. You got speed and you're quite skilled with that sword of yours Sonic." Zanku complimented.

"Thanks. I had some pretty hardcore training." Sonic smirked.

"You're holding something inside you aren't you? Tell me? I'm bound to know what you got inside you."

"Sorry that information is classified from psychos like you."

"You're funny. I'm liking you even more Sonic."

Zanku dashes over to the blue blur and start performing numerous attacks with his blades at Sonic; he began blocking them off with his sword then shot a wave of blue wind backing Zanku away. Sonic curls himself into a ball and dashes at Zanku performing a spindash. Zanku evades the spindash by rolling out of the way but Sonic comes back by lifting up in the air and peforms a homing attack out of nowhere catching Zanku off guard and delivers a spinning kick from behind hitting the executioner right in the face to his left side that send him spinning. Sonic lands to his feet, dashes over at Zanku and swung his sword at his with a couple of slashes.

Zanku smiled sadistically, blocking off the attacks with ease soon overpowering the hedgehog with his strength as he pushed the hedgehog away and deliver a cut on Sonic by his right arm that splatter some blood out of him with one cut. It wasn't severe but a small wound onto his right arm. Sonic shakes it off like it was nothing that shocked Zanku by this action.

"You're not worried that you're hurt?" Zanku asked.

"Nope. I've been through worse, if it means to sacrifice my life to protect my friends and the civilians then I have no problem with it as long I keep them safe." Sonic responded.

Tatsumi heard this, shocked to hear this from the blue blur. He was willing to die for his friends just by looking how wise that Sonic has become with such words of wisdom.

"That's so cute. You're going to die and I'm going to add your head into my collection and eat your body like a danger beast." Zanku smirked.

"Bring it joker wannabe." Sonic provoked.

Sonic and Zanku sprint and clash as they began slashing at each other, swinging their swords to hurt one another but to prove that they're equally match. Their speed were one of the same as they try to outdo the other to get the upper advantage but couldn't do so, their speed proves that they can't seem to outmatch one another. Sonic and Zanku continue going all out for the past two minutes and so Sonic had decided to put his abilities into good use. Zanku dash and swing his blades at Sonic but the hedgehog back flip, launching up in the air. Sonic surrounds his sword with blue aura that surprises Tatsumi and Zanku at this but Zanku smiled wondering what Sonic is going to do. Sonic then unleashes a wave of blue energy shooting it by swinging his sword in the horizontal angle.

" **Sonic Slash!** " Sonic shouted.

The wave came straight towards Zanku. He then gets out of the way but before he can completely get out of dodge, the partial of the wave came and deliver a cut on Zanku's right cheek that made him bleed. Sonic lands on the ground getting to his stance. Zanku wipe the blood from his face, glances at it before turning his attention to Sonic.

"*Laugh* Spectacular! You seem to gave me a cut. You sure have such a fighting spirit Sonic." Zanku complimented.

"You sure talk a lot pal. Are we going to finish this or what?"

"Why go there, do you wonder why I'm crazy?"

"Because you're a psycho and blood thirsty killer?"

"Wrong! I hear voices in my head."

"Voices?"

"Yes. I killed a lot of people and hear them in my head and it drives me crazy. They can speaking, talking inside my head telling me to hurry up and die so I can join them in hell."

"Yo dude… you're starting to freak me out here. This reminds me of this horror movie I saw and it really gives me the heebie jeebies just thinking about it and you surely remind me of that movie man."

"Freaking out aren't we? Don't worry, I'll be quick to give you a nice and painless death."

"No way I'm going to die buddy, I don't believe in killing but seeing how this world operate then I have to accept it in order to return back home from where I come from."

"Then allow me to take you there with your LIFE!"

Zanku charges at Sonic readied his blades. Sonic stood still as Zanku sprint to deliver the final assault and the blow hopefully end the hedgehog's life. Tatsumi shouted Sonic, struggling to get up on his feet to give Sonic the helping hand. Zanku smiled sadistically ready to end the live of Sonic and to have his head.

"Time to die Sonic the Hedgehog!" Zanku shouted.

Zanku was moments away to kill Sonic, a second after he was inches away to cut the hedgehog's head until all of sudden, Sonic didn't move and it somehow pass by without Tatsumi or Zanku seeing it coming and Sonic was two feet away with his sword draw out to the right. Zanku stopped with that shocking look on his face then a second later, blood begin to splatter from his neck. Zanku's blades even break into pieces as he clutches his neck to stop the bleeding. Sonic look over his shoulder with that stern look.

"I still don't see the world to find justice but I understand now. Even if justice to deal with the old fashion way then you have to do what you have to do to stop the massacre." Sonic monologue.

Zanku got down on his knees, looking directly at Sonic watching him to put his sword away.

"*Laugh* You did it… you killed me… no one has never done that…" Zanku stuttered.

"You killed so many people and that what's makes me angry. I won't let you harm and kill the innocent people anymore." Sonic scowled.

Zanku rolled his eyes backwards, gargled as he collapsed down to the ground with blood spilling on the ground from his throat. Sonic approaches the deceased Zanku and snatches off the Imperial Arms.

"Enjoy your punishment in hell you sick bastard." Sonic insulted.

Sonic approaches to Tatsumi, helping him up on his feet.

"Are you ok?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. That was amazing, was that your power using your ability on Zanku?" Tatsumi questioned.

"Yeah it sure is. So are you alright?"

"Yeah. Zanku got me by my side."

"Let me have a look."

Tatsumi showed Sonic the cut on his left side. It was a bad one by the way it look.

"Hold still, I'll heal you." Sonic commanded.

"Sure thing, what're you going to do?" Tatsumi asked.

"Just wait and see."

Sonic extends his hand to the wound, focusing his energy as his hands possessing green aura and it slowly heal Tatsumi to heal up the wound. It begin to regenerate making it like its brand new. Tatsumi watches in awe as Sonic finish healing the wound.

"H-How did you do that?" Tatsumi asked.

"My best friend taught me that trick back home. I practice it but never try it on a big wound and it somehow worked."

"Is it because of the Chaos Energy you wield that made the wound heal?"

"I believe so. How do you feel?"

"I feel a lot better thanks to you. How did you manage to deal with Zanku?"

"I clear out my thoughts, remain focus on my opponent. Didn't Bulat teach you that to focus and don't have any thoughts?"

"I don't think so. I'm still new in Night Raid and I'm still learning."

"It's cool, you'll master it."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah. You got potential and you'll succeed in all of your training in no time."

"*Laugh* Thanks Sonic."

"No problem."

The duo stop and look to see Akame appearing only to see that the job is complete.

"Tatsumi, are you alright?" Akame asked.

"Yeah all thanks to Sonic, he defeated Zanku here." Tatsumi responded with a smile.

"Then our job is done, let us return to Night Raid."

"Yeah sure, we should let the others know."

"I did manage to collect one of the Imperial Arms from Zanku." Sonic informed.

"I see. Maybe this Imperial Arms could be quite useful." Akame wondered.

"Yeah me too." Tatsumi interjected.

Sonic helps Tatsumi up to his feet and so the trio went to find the other members to return back to Night Raid HQ.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the Master Emerald Shrine…_

We see Tikal meditating while Chaos playing with the Chao. Tikal in her inner peace with her Chaos Energy and had that smile knowing the silence was very peaceful. Until all of sudden, something start flashing in her head like some visions, bad visions reviewing Shadow the Hedgehog in the visions and it seems that the visions Tikal is having is a bad feeling.

Tikal gasped out loud as Chaos rushed to check up on his friend. Tikal look to Chaos with that horrifying look.

"I… I just had a vision. A bad vision, I must talk to Sonic right away." Tikal informed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Vision

Night Raid had return back to HQ and notify the mission went successful as planned all thanks to Sonic. Najenda was impress by Sonic's fighting and the fact he defeated Zanku without any help proven that he's gotten a lot stronger due to his intense training.

"Well done Sonic, on your first day with Night Raid you've proven to be a valuable asset to the team." Najenda complimented.

"Thanks. That guys was straight up crazy if you ask me." Sonic stated.

"Tell me about it." Tatsumi agreed.

"Also, I hear that you can heal people with your energy. Is this true?"

"Yeah that's the truth alright."

"We might use your healing skills in the future but overall well done. You may dismiss."

Everyone exit and return to their rooms or at the kitchen to celebrate. Sonic heading to his room to relax for the night. The blue blur had complete his first mission with Night Raid but still couldn't get over the fact that this world he's in involving criminals and he's not too fond of it realizing what he has done.

"I still can't get over the fact that I killed Zanku. I am a hero still but killing is not my strong suit. *Sigh* I have to do what I have to do in order to free this world and bring peace to the civilians until I come back home even find Shadow." Sonic thought.

"Hey Sonic!"

Sonic stop and turns around. There was Najenda catching up to Sonic.

"Oh hey Najenda, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"I know you're not fond of killing people. I can see it right in your eyes." Najenda suspected.

"So you knew?"

"Yes. I know it's not your type of style to kill I completely understand. Although, not everything is what you think can find justice."

"I suppose you're right. Sometimes you got to do what you have to do to stop the massacre."

"Yes. I believe so and I am sure you understand that."

"Yeah. When I killed Zanku, I understand now. I maybe different to this world but I'll get used to it. Thanks for the talk."

"You're welcome. If you need to talk, you can always come to me."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Sonic resume to head to his room to relax. He got comfortable of taking his shoes off and lay on the bed. He look up to the ceiling to take a moment to think. He sighed to try relaxing his mind and to clear his head. Slowly he close his eyes to sulk up in the moment of silence in his room. What he didn't know that he was placed in a deep trance instead of meditating, he was visiting in the mind by his Chaos Energy going to his subconscious.

* * *

 _Sonic's Subconscious…_

Sonic arrive to the Master Emerald Shrine. He look around to see his surroundings.

"I'm in my subconscious? But how?" Sonic questioned.

"I brought you here Sonic."

Sonic look over sees Tikal approaching to him.

"Tikal. Hey what's up?" Sonic greeted.

Tikal hugged Sonic catching the hedgehog by surprise.

"Whoa there. Tikal what's going on, it's like you're happy to see me or something." Sonic assumed.

Tikal releases Sonic from the hug.

"Sonic, there's something I have to tell you." Tikal informed.

"What's up, something bad happen from Mobius?"

"No it's not like that. I… I had a vision."

"Really? That's new. I never knew you had a vision Tikal."

"Neither did I and it just came to me out of nowhere."

"So is that why you brought me here?"

"Yes. I want to talk to you about this vision."

"OK then, shoot."

"Sonic. I had a vision about Shadow."

"Shadow? What's he got to do with the vision?"

"I'm not sure but when I saw the vision, it appears that you and Shadow are going to become bitter enemies than before."

"What? That can't be true. Shadow and I are friends. Yeah we're rivals but friendly rivals."

"Not what the vision I had to have anything to do with it. This vision, your rivalry against Shadow grows into a darker place where there's no escape."

"But how? There's got to be an answer why would Shadow and I will be bitter enemies?"

"I believe you have the answer."

"I don't understand."

"Try to think about it. Why would Shadow be this bitter against you?"

Sonic look away, frowning as he place a hand onto his chin to think this over. Taking a moment to think and what Shadow has against him.

"It's gotta be something that would drag Shadow to be this angry by that vision of yours Tikal." Sonic pondered.

"Do you know why?"

"I don't know. I can't seem to… wait a minute. I think I know."

"What is it?"

"Shadow mentioned that he's tired that I've beaten him. It's got to be that I always beaten him. He thinks that I've bested him and he never beats me. The truth is he can't beat me and now Shadow has gotten bitter because of it during our fight back at Chemical Plant Zone. He wants to prove that he's the Ultimate Life Form and I've taken that away from him or so he thinks."

"Then you have to stop Shadow. You got to work things out with him."

"I know but I don't know where he is and I'm needed with Night Raid. They say they'll help find Shadow."

"Can Shadow listen to you of what you say?"

"Honestly no, he can be very stubborn. Unless I can break it down to him with brutal words, he'll definitely listen."

"Can it work?"

"I hope so. I know Shadow way too well and I know he'll listen to me."

"Let us hope. My time is up, we will speak again soon Sonic."

"Yeah sure thing. I hope this work."

"Me too, I don't want anything bad happen to you and Shadow."

"That's not going to happen Tikal. I'll make sure of it."

"I believe so. Goodbye for now Sonic."

"You too."

The flash of light appear and it takes Sonic out of his subconscious.

* * *

 _Reality…_

Sonic wakes up, opening his eyes from his subconscious. He lifts himself up to sat up from the bed and looks around to find out he's at his room. Sonic thinks about the conversation he had with Tikal about the vision she had about Shadow betraying Sonic and become bitter rivals.

"Shadow become my big time enemy? That can't be true and it won't happen. Wait… can it? Can we really become bitter enemies as our rivalry will escalate? Man… I don't know." Sonic pondered.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, around in the North…_

We see the ultimate life form traveling north hoping to find Sonic. He uncover his mouth from the scarf and takes his hood off wearing a brown cloak. Shadow looking on and continue to head out, doesn't care wherever he goes but determine to find Sonic no matter what.

" _I will find you Sonic and we will continue where we left off._ " Shadow thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Imperial Arms

The next following day and it was again a bright and sunny day. Sonic got up from his slumber, stretch out his arms and yawn to get the sleepiness out of him. He then crack his neck and looks around his surroundings.

"Another day, another mission. It's going to another busy day." Sonic commented.

Suddenly, he remember the words that Tikal had said to him about the vision she had yesterday that involves Shadow. He couldn't stop thinking about it, he was still stunned that hearing this information from Tikal could really jeopardize their respectful relationship. He knew that Shadow can be stubborn at times but never knew that he would be bitter before like he has a personal vendetta against him. Sonic knew Shadow well, he knew that he would never go that far to become bitter enemies but overall hearing about the vision, it could be true like how Tikal mentioned it yesterday.

"Shadow will become bitter and your rivalry with him grows into a darker place where there is no escape." Tikal reminded.

Sonic remember those words clearly, he didn't want to believe it, didn't want to believe the vision, and most of all didn't' want to believe Shadow would turn evil. There was so much thoughts running through Sonic's head. He shakes his head to clear away his thoughts, he climbs off the bed to start his day. He first head to the shower to refreshing up before getting started with his day. Sonic decide to check up on what everyone's doing.

Sonic notices to see Tatsumi with Sheele, he could assume that Sheele will be training with him for the day. Sonic smiled, he continue walking as he head to the kitchen to fix up some breakfast. When he enters inside, he sees Najenda, Leone, and Lubbock eating breakfast. Sonic notices Akame in a apron had already fix some breakfast.

"Hello Sonic, good morning." Najenda greeted.

"Hey morning to you guys. Eating breakfast I see?" Sonic noticed.

"Yeah. Want to join us?" Lubbock asked.

"Yeah come on, join us Sonic. We're all a team here." Leone added.

"Eating just meat, rice for breakfast. Not interested. I take it that it's Sheele's turn to train Tatsumi?" Sonic questioned.

"Yes. He's got a full day ahead of him." Najenda answered.

"I see. Well I'll be out for a bit, got to go and meditate on my Chaos Energy."

"Why not meditate here?"

"Sorry but I need a quiet spot and I know just the place. See you guys around."

"Wait Sonic, what about your breakfast?" Lubbock asked.

"Someone can have it, I don't want it."

"Well more for me." Leone said digging in Sonic's plate of food.

Sonic soon takes off, heading to the waterfall so that he can proceed to meditate. He get in formation, slowly closing his eyes and find his center to find his inner peace and focus his Chaos Energy. Sonic slowly focus, controlling his Chaos Energy as he his covered in blue aura, he stay and remain focus killing all distraction but hear the sound of the waterfalls made him relax, patiently, and feel that he's in peace.

The thoughts in his head had vanished, it set him free and he felt that those thoughts are gone and has nothing to worry about. Everything for Sonic became smooth and quiet for the hedgehog when all of sudden, the vision begin to flash showing Shadow the Hedgehog betraying Sonic showcasing that the two hedgehogs fight. Those visions begin to flash every second that made Sonic to lose concentration, he suddenly open his eyes in utter shock.

Sonic look around his surroundings realizing that it was just only a dream but a vision. Sonic begin to realize that the vision that he had just now was true. Shadow is going to betray him and it was only a matter of time until they meet face to face once again. Sonic shakes his head, getting rid of these thoughts in his head. He raise up from the ground, up on his feet and look up at the sky.

"There's no way I'm not letting that vision happen. I have to find Shadow but where could he be."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the mountains…_

The ultimate life form had stumbled upon the village from miles away to the north. He uncover his mouth from the cowl and takes off his hood off of his head, looks around the village people who notice the black and red hedgehog. Shadow ignored all the stares and continue moving, he head into the tavern for some answers.

The hedgehog enters in the tavern, makes his way to the bar counter to take a seat one of the stools. The bartender notices Shadow so he then went on to speak to him for any service.

"What can I get you pal?" the bartender asked.

"A drink." Shadow responded.

"Coming right up."

The bartender pours a mug of beer and hands it over to Shadow. Shadow pay for the drink as the bartender continue to speak.

"Anything else, you seem like a traveler from far away?" the bartender asked.

"Something like that but that's close enough." Shadow assured.

"So what do you want?"

"I'm looking for someone that's important to me. We have some… unfinished business to take care off."

"Interesting. Perhaps I think I know someone that can help you find your friend."

"Who?"

"Numa Sieka. He command the northern tribe and he's the strongest warrior out there. He may help you to find this friend of yours."

"Where can I find him?"

"Just head straight from here, you'll see a large city once you reach the destination."

"That's all I need to know and thanks."

"No problem pal."

Shadow takes a sip of his mug before leaving. Shadow exits the tavern and heads over to the northern tribe to find this Numa Seika and seek his help to find Sonic.

* * *

 _Later, that night…_

Sonic minded his own business as he spent all day finding Shadow but couldn't get any leads or clues of his whereabouts. Sonic slowly notice that everyone in the meeting so he enters the room to see everyone talking about the Imperial Arms. Night Raid slowly notice Sonic entering the room.

"Hello Sonic, glad you can join us." Najenda said.

"Hey guys, what's up? What'cha discussing about?" Sonic asked.

"About the Imperial Arms. We thought the Spectator would be useful for Tatsumi but it didn't work out." Lubbock informed.

"How so? Is it dangerous?"

"You can say that. Which is why we're taking it back to the Revolution army to learn more about it and find it useful for us." Najenda explained.

"Oh that's why. I understand. (Notices the book in Tatsumi's hands) Hey what's with the book?"

"Oh this, the book of the Imperial Arms of what they look like and the information is inside." Tatsumi responded.

"Really? Can I take a look?"

"Sure go ahead."

Tatsumi hands Sonic the book. Sonic looks into the book, learning a little more about the Imperial Arms and what they can do from the book.

"Whoa there's so much inside this book. Hey are there any powerful but deadly imperial arms out there?" Sonic asked.

"You can possible say that but…" Najenda trailed off.

"What? What's up?"

"There is one Imperial Arms that can manipulate ice and the wielder is very dangerous."

"Who for real?"

"Who is it?"

"Someone that you don't want to meet. She's deadly, sadistic, and crazy and works with the Empire." Lubbock informed.

"We were inform that the Empire is trying to take on the Northern Tribe. I hope they don't take them down." Najenda hoped.

"That won't happen. They got a powerful warrior that can wipe out the army of the Empire from taking the northern tribe."

"The Northern Tribe?" Sonic repeated.

"The Empire's biggest enemy. The northern tribe is being led by a strong warrior that hasn't lost a battle. His name is Numa Seika."

"Is he that strong?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yes. He wields a giant spear, he has won every battle he faced and hasn't lost a single one. That's what makes the Empire fear of him and has done everything in their power to defeat the northern tribe and to take them down." Najenda answered.

"He's also a prince." Bulat added.

"Whoa seriously? A prince?" Sonic implied.

"I… we could only hope that they don't take down the northern tribe and defeat Numa Seika." Najenda hoped.

Tatsumi start to smile as Sonic notices it.

"What's up, something in your mind?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. We should get more of these Imperial Arms. They're helping us to fight back the Empire right? So let's collect many as we can and hopefully there could be an Imperial Arms that revive someone from the dead. I can bring back Ieyasu and Sayo back and see them again."

"I don't think so."

Bulat interrupted.

Tatsumi look over to Bulat.

"There isn't an Imperial Arms that resurrect the dead. We only got one chance in life." Bulat stated.

"You don't know that, there has to be an Imperial Arms that can do that." Tatsmi argued.

"If the first king was still alive, could there be an Imperial Arms that can bring people back. There isn't that type of Imperial Arms that do that. The enemy can see that weakness, if you exploit that weakness it can kill you." Akame stated.

Tatsumi snarled, clenching his fists. Sonic cross his arms and close his eyes and spoke that shock everyone in the room.

"There is another way." Sonic informed.

Everyone turn to the blue blur with shocking expressions.

"H-How Sonic? Is there another way without the Imperial Arms?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yeah. I forgot to mention this, Chaos Energy does have the ability to bring people back to life." Sonic exclaimed that shock everyone from this information.

"Wait what?!" Mine shouted.

"It can really do that?" Lubbock questioned.

"How can that be possible?" Najenda asked.

"Sonic, is it true that Chaos Energy can bring people back to life?" Tatsumi inquired.

"Yeah. That's the truth."

"Then can you do it? Can you bring my friends back to life?"

Everyone turn to Sonic waiting for the answer from the blue blur. Sonic open his eyes, narrowing them over to the brown hair boy.

"I could… but I can't." Sonic answered.

"What? You have the power, you have to do it?" Tatsumi stated.

"Yeah that maybe true Tatsumi but I need the emeralds to do that which I don't have the Chaos Emeralds with me. It contains enormous power to revive them back but the risk is just too great. If I do that, I'll jeopardize the energy and it can somehow spiraled out of control."

"What! That can't be true Sonic? You said that it's very rare."

"Yeah but it takes years, more power to use this energy to bring them back but it's impossible. I can't do it. I don't have the power to do that, a friend of mine gave me a big advice about using the energy to revive anyone back to life."

"Sonic please… you have to do it."

"I can't Tatsumi, I can't use my newfound power to revive them back. You have to use the emeralds to use that energy but using it without the emeralds, it's impossible and the risk is just too great itself."

Sonic look away, it made Tatsumi distraught. He clenched his fist and takes off running, exiting the room. Sheele felt bad for Tatsumi, including everyone in the room. Najenda raise up from her seat, approaches to Sonic to place her hand on the hedgehog's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sonic…" Najenda apologized.

"Don't be sorry, I knew I should never told you about Chaos Energy so if anyone's sorry then it's me." Sonic countered.

"Hey don't be like that hot shot, you have to do what you have to do. We all get one chance in life and using that energy of yours is a really big risk." Leone comforted.

"Is Tatsumi going to be ok?"

"He'll be alright, give him some time." Najenda stated.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Tatsumi in the field mourning to his two fallen friends. Sheele had followed the boy to their grave, he collapsed down to the ground.

"Tatsumi…" Sheele trailed off.

"I thought I could bring them back. I thought I can see them again… I won't. They're completely gone and I can't see them again…" Tatsumi mourned.

He begin bursting into tears, sobbing to his fallen friends. Sheele approaches to the sobbing Tatsumi, kneels down and wraps her arms behind him. Comforting into a hug with a smile. Tatsumi silently so as Sheele comfort the boy comforting Tatsumi of the loss of his friends.

"It's ok Tatsumi, it's ok." Sheele softly comforted.

While they stay like that, Sonic watching from atop of the tree branch. He smile that Sheele comforting the boy, knowing that Tatsumi will be ok with Sheele holding him Sonic takes off heading back to the HQ for the night.

* * *

 _The next following day…_

Shadow almost at the destination to seek out Numa Seika for help to find Sonic. Shadow sped up to head up to the destination by jumping up top to reach his destination. When he arrive to the northern tribe, he was shocked to see that the city was casted in ice almost like there has been a blizzard here.

"What the hell happen here?" Shadow wondered.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Chaos and Ice

Shadow look around the place witnessing that the big city that Shadow had arrive but never knew it was casted in ice. He wondered what happen and when did all of this began. The ultimate life form scout around looking around for any clues as he got a perfect view to find any clues to solve this problem.

"Hmm. There's got to be a lead, clues to investigate. I wonder if anyway is alive that survive the blizzard." Shadow wondered.

Shadow went on and investigate, he began searching for any survivors on the massacre. The ultimate life form use **Chaos Control** to the big city to find the survivors. Shadow search high and low but no sign of survivors anywhere so he kept searching and searching for any clues, survivors, or any leads that lead to the massacre of the big city. Shadow came up empty handed as there aren't any survivors and it seems that the big city was nothing but in ruin and it felt like a ghost town to Shadow until he spotted blood nearby that came from the guard.

Shadow slowly discover the trail of blood wondering where it could lead. Feeling the curiosity running through him, the ultimate life form decided to follow the trail of blood hoping it could lead to any survivors or any clues about what happen to the big city. Shadow slowly follow the blood and by seconds after, he spotted a few dead bodies of the guards that has been killed. It didn't scare Shadow, he was shocked to see many dead bodies from what he had discovered.

"My god…" Shadow trailed off.

Shadow noticed something hanging but only to see that a few heads hanging up to the spears but that's not all, Shadow sees the guards frozen in ice. From the way it looks around his surroundings it was like a warzone that happened here. Shadow slowly start to realize that there was a war, a fight that has happened and it appears to be a brutal one. Shadow looking around, sees more bodies and by the way it looks there aren't any survivors that survived the massacre and the war.

"I think I know why what happen here. I guess I won't be finding any survivors here. Hmm. I wonder if Numa Seika survived this? He can help me found Sonic." Shadow pondered.

Shadow continue his search for Numa Seika that can help him track Sonic. Shadow decide to go up to the tallest building to scout around to locate Numa Seika. He Chaos Control to the top and scouts around, looking for the prince. Shadow then soon spotted a large crowd up ahead. Shadow then launches himself off from the tall building and heads over to the crowd area but only to discover the army of guards, soldiers, and a long light blue haired women with that sadistic smile on her face. The woman wears a General's apparel with long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots plus she has a tattoo on her chest.

Shadow examined, looking to see what they're doing. Shadow notices that the woman is their general. He even discovers a long black hair male down on his knees appearing to licking the general's boot. He then stopped and look to the woman huffing like a dog. The woman smiled only to be disappointed.

"You're not the one that can satisfy me." The woman commented.

The general then kicked the man in the face that hit him strong enough to the skull that killed him. Shadow witness it and is shocked to see that the woman had killed the prince.

"Numa Seika is now defeated, now the Empire is stronger than ever Ice Queen." The soldier stated.

"Now we can focus on the revolution army. I was hoping that Numa Seika could be much of a challenge for me." The general hoped.

"So that was Numa Seika she just killed. He was the only one that can help me find Sonic. Now this makes me angry." Shadow thought.

"Let us head back to the Capital, we'll let the emperor know that we have succeed of defeating their greatest threat and Numa Seika no more." The general commanded.

Before the army could get ready to head on back until all of sudden, a barrage of gren lightning shape like spears came crashing down and kill a few guards with blood splatter out from their bodies. The general is shocked to see this surprising the guards.

"What is this!" the general questioned.

The guards get ready to fight until all of sudden, out of nowhere something or someone pass by in incredible speed. The guards wondered what's going on until they splattered blood out of the bodies reaching their demise as someone killing multiple guards angering the general.

"What the hell! Fight back you cowards!" the general demanded.

The guards trying find the culprit who is responsible. More of them getting killed as someone in black start killing more guards, soldiers along the way and easily taking them all out. The general looking on, smiling sadistically of the culprit's swordsmanship and the fighting style.

"Mmm. He could be a good challenge." The general thought.

The guards try helping their comrades out but the figure continue to kill them with powerful blows and techniques such as shooting multiple green lightning spears to a few more guards. The guard got a good look to witness and discovered a black hedgehog with red streaks on his quills wielding a black sword. The hedgehog then kill the guard that spotted him, just before the hedgehog would go any further to kill more guards until all of sudden, a few shards of ice came towards the ultimate life form. The hedgehog senses it, dodges the ice shards with ease and turn his attention to the general wielding her sword by unsheathing it from her hip.

"You're going to regret making an enemy of me danger beast." The general threatened.

"Does it look like I care? Are you responsible for all of this?" the hedgehog questioned.

"Yes to your question. The Empire will be stronger than ever and we will vanquish anyone that gets in our way including the Revolutionary army."

"I don't know who the hell are you but you just cost me the one that can help me to track someone that I've been looking for."

"Well you should've reach to him before he died. Now tell me, how good are you in battle?"

"Good enough to take you down for costing me a chance to find the person that I'm searching for."

"You're going to regret for making a threat."

"I regret nothing."

The general snarled, charge at the hedgehog for a quick kill with incredible speed. She swung her sword at the black hedgehog but it was soon blocked with his sword surprising the general and so the hedgehog pushed the general away then sends her a kick right in the face. The general stumbled back, chuckling and crack her neck.

"You blocked my attack well, before I kill you. Tell me your name and what are you?" the general demanded.

"I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow said.

"Shadow huh. Interesting name, my name is Esdeath, I'm the general of the Empire and the ice queen." Esdeath responded.

Esdeath charge at Shadow and swung her sword, Shadow blocked her attack again then push her off. He goes for another kick again but Esdeath blocked it that had Shadow to back flip away, curls himself up to a ball and charges at Esdeath to struck her with his homing attack. Esdeath rolled out of the way before the homing attack could hurt her. Esdeath smirked charges at Shadow right behind to go for the kill but Shadow back flip over Esdeath then surprises the general with a diving kick right to her head that knocks her down to the ground. Esdeath kicks Shadow that knocks the hedgehog on his back to the ground flat.

Esdeath launches up in the air, raises her sword to slam it right towards Shadow right in the chest. Shadow rolls out of the way then curls himself up into a ball and spin dashed Esdeath like a boulder ramming her right against the wall with brute force. It cause the wall to have cracks with putting much force into the spin dash. Shadow backs away and gets in motion bringing his right hand to his right, channels his power creating a green flame-like aura into his hand, charges it up then yell out these two words that surprised the guards and even Esdeath by this move.

" **Chaos Spear!** " Shadow shouted.

Shadow blasted a spear of green lightning energy over at Esdeath. It struck Esdeath sending her flying towards a few guards crashing towards them that knocks them off of their feet to the ground. Shadow got ready as Esdeath stumbled on the ground as the guards try helping their general up.

"General Esdeath are you ok? Do you need some assistance?" the guard asked.

"I'm fine, let me go. This hedgehog proof much of a challenge to me." Esdeath responded.

The general rise up to her feet, brushing the dirt off her and glances to the ultimate life form with that sadistic smirk.

"I must admit Shadow, I am quite impress. I see that you wield an Imperial Arms." Esdeath noticed.

"Imperial Arms? What's that?" Shadow inquired.

"You don't know what am Imperial Arms is?"

"No. Never heard of it."

"I see. Well you won't live long to know what they are."

"Is that a comment or a boring insult?"

Esdeath growled of Shadow's counter insults. Esdeath then charges at the hedgehog delivering some serious swings with her swords trying to end the fight quickly. Shadow with his speed dodging every sword attack that Esdeath can throw at him then answers back with using his sword to block them off and swung his sword as well to Esdeath before she can block them off with her sword. Esdeath using her speed to dodge the sword and block off Shadow's attacks until she thrust her sword at Shadow surprising him but the hedgehog dodge it by teleporting out of sight surprising the general by this ability of his.

"What? He can even teleport? What is he?" Esdeath thought.

Her thoughts lost focus wondering who this Shadow the Hedgehog is. Shadow reappear behind Esdeath in the air and dives down for the finish. The guard then shouted out to the general for the warning.

"General Esdeath, behind you!" the guard shouted.

Esdeath shot up, turns around to see Shadow coming right at her in the air ( **Sonic and the Black Knight move** ). He spun around and swing his sword but Esdeath blocked Shadow as he kept spinning around swinging his sword as Esdeath. The general skidded the ground a few feet as Shadow kept swinging his sword, Esdeath gritted her teeth as Shadow hold nothing back but kept attack and so she then parried Shadow and delivers a kick with brute force sending Shadow a feet away to hit the ground. Shadow counters back as he leaps off the ground and lands only to skid against the ground getting into his stance holding his sword in a reverse grip. Esdeath got to her stance brushing herself off, glaring daggers at the ultimate life form.

"Is that all you got? You don't look like that strong enough to beat me." Shadow provoked.

Esdeath smirked and turn things up a notch when she brings her hands together in front. Esdeath began creating several icicles from thin air shocking Shadow as he first witness it in first hand. She then makes a hand gesture that hurl the icicles at Shadow. Esdeath laughed using her ability to manipulating ice.

" **Weissschnabel!** " Esdeath shouted.

Shadow using his reflexes as he dodge every icicle with his moves even doing some tricking to dodge the icicles to make things more interesting. Esdeath watches in awe, shocked as Shadow dodging the icicles by the way he move and how fast the hedgehog is. She couldn't help but to be impress of the hedgehog's reflexes and his skills. Shadow then launches up and delivers a flying kick that struck Esdeath in the chest that sent her flying a feet back. Shadow then homing attacks Esdeath and struck Esdeath with several of punches and kicks using **Chaos Attack**. Shadow delivers a serious spinning roundhouse kick right to the face of Esdeath sending her back.

Esdeath brings herself back to her feet, back to the fight and creates wave of ice over at Shadow. It freezes Shadow's legs preventing him to move which gives Esdeath a chance as the ice she manipulates is strong. She gripped her sword strong enough and charges at the ultimate life form to deliver a final blow to kill the hedgehog.

"Time to die Shadow! You're going to regret for disrespecting me and the Empire!" Esdeath threatened.

Esdeath closing in for the final blow. Shadow wasn't going to let that happen, not while he has something to say about it. Shadow began unleashing his power that surround his body with red aura which had alternates to a red-whitish aura. Shadow instantly breaks the ice that freezes his legs powering him up including boosting his Chaos Energy by using **Chaos Boost**. Esdeath is being pushed by the shockwave of Shadow's boost and is stunned to see that he unleashes his powers.

"Just… what the hell are you?" Esdeath asked.

"I am the Ultimate Life Form." Shadow bluntly responded.

Shadow uses **Chaos Snap** that teleport him over to Esdeath and deliver several punches and kicks building up some combos then upper cuts her up in the air. Shadow uses **Chaos Snap** again to teleport to Esdeath deliver more and more attacks. Esdeath try blocking Shadow off but how fast Shadow is moving, she could not succeed to keep up with his speed and so Shadow delivers a powerful spinning kick that send Esdeath down to the ground with a loud crash that cause the ground to crack a little with the brute force that Shadow had put with his kick.

Esdeath brings herself up to her feet, not wanting to give up. Esdeath began to create a giant horn made of ice in the air and hurls it over at Shadow using another one of her abilities.

" **Grauhorn!** " Esdeath shouted.

The giant horn coming right at Shadow and so Shadow dodges the giant horn by spinning away in a 360 angle which had cause the giant horn made of ice crash to the big city causing it in ruins which had destroy the city. Shadow bring his right hand to his left again, charging up his ability that is stronger than his other ability of his. His hand surrounds in red aura, brighten it up making it twice as strong. Esdeath in shock that Shadow dodged the **Grauhorn** with ease. Afterwards, Shadow then shoots a red lance-like lightning at Esdeath with the use of his ability.

" **Chaos Lance!** " Shadow shouted.

The red lightning lance coming at Esdeath with incredible speed. She shielded herself but only to get stunned by the lance and then it exploded that damage the general. Esdeath being launch up in the air and so Shadow charges at Esdeath for the finish but the general wasn't done yet, pushed Shadow with the wall of ice out of nowhere then Esdeath buys the time to use another of her ability. She begin channeling her power to create a gigantic hail of ice in the air.

Shadow lands on his feet before witnessing a gigantic ice hail up in the air made by Esdeath with that sadistic smile.

"You won't escape this one Shadow! This time you will DIE! **Hagelsprung!** " Esdeath shouted.

Esdeath hurls down the giant pillar of ice at the ultimate life form. Shadow looking on as the gigantic hail comes down at him. Shadow then launches up in the air and surrounds his hand with red aura, he then slowly creates a sword made of energy thus creating a new technique with his Chaos Energy.

" **Chaos Blade!** " Shadow shouted.

Shadow swung his energy blade in a horizontal angle that cuts the hail in half, destroying the Hagelsprung that surprised the guard even Esdeath. Esdeath was beyond shocked that Shadow had countered off, dodged, and overpowered her with his power and so Shadow then curls himself up into a ball and struck Esdeath with his homing attack then use **Chaos Attack** to deliver more melee strikes to the general and finishes off with an spinning roundhouse kick that knocks Esdeath back down to the ground. Shadow then shot a marrage of red lightning energy spear at Esdeath damaging the general with his Chaos Spears using **Chaos Spear Barrage**. Shadow then finish her off using **Chaos Lance** that stun her again and it explode that knocks off Esdeath as she is sent flying up in the air and crash down to her chair that breaks into pieces.

Shadow descends down to the ground brushing himself off and walks over to the defeated Esdeath. She could only watch as the hedgehog slowly coming towards her with that stern look. The guards acted as they charge at the ultimate life form to protect their general. Shadow then unleashes a powerful shockwave that blasted away and kill multiple guards with that blast radius that is 20 yards.

" **Chaos Blast!** " Shadow shouted.

The blast became very powerful that decimates the guards. Esdeath shielded herself from the blast also is stunned to witness Shadow's ultimate power. She had never seen anything like it and look at her surroundings, it was nothing but in ruin and thus Shadow deactivate his Chaos Boost and turn his attention back towards Esdeath.

"What are you waiting for Shadow? Kill me. Is what you came for right?" Esdeath provoked.

Shadow slowly shake his head declining it that surprises Esdeath.

"No. You're not worth it. I may have killed multiple of your soldiers and defeated you but I won't kill you. I'm looking for someone and I intend to find him." Shadow reminded.

Esdeath slowly get up, watches Shadow to turn around and walks away putting his sword back into his sheathe. The soldiers didn't' want to piss the hedgehog off so they get out of his way clearing a path for him to leave. Esdeath stopped Shadow by shouting is name.

"Shadow wait!" Esdeath shouted.

Shadow stop his tracks but did not turn to face the general.

"What is it? You want a rematch?" Shadow asked.

"No. I've witness your powers and you seem to be a powerful foe to me but perhaps if you can join the Empire we can be unbeatable." Esdeath reasoned.

"The Empire? What are you trying to get at?"

"We can use someone like you, we can have an ally that is powerful as you to defeat out greatest enemies."

Shadow slowly turns to face the general. Esdeath slowly approaches the hedgehog but Shadow stopped her there.

"Stay where you are, don't come anywhere near me." Shadow demanded.

Esdeath complied and continue to talk.

"Like I said before, we can use and have an ally such as yourself. You've proven to be powerful and you even defeated me. You're quite the first that has beaten me." Esdeath stated.

"I was your enemy at first but now you want to recruit me to join the Empire? Why now? Why this sudden change of character?" Shadow questioned.

"You've beaten me, you have proven to be that powerful and it seems like you can handle tough situations and you're fast. I like that about you and you possess great power."

"You speak the truth. I possess great power and that power you cannot understand. I can apologize for killing most your men but you guys seem to ruin the chance for me to help find who I'm looking for."

"Perhaps we can strike a deal? At least hear me out what I want to offer to you and we can try to arrange for what we can do together?"

Shadow taken some thought over it as Esdeath wait patiently for his answer. Shadow is looking for the special someone to have some unfinished business with and he sure can use the help to track the person down. After a minute with some thought, Shadow return his attention to Esdeath giving her answer.

"I'm interested. Tell me more." Shadow accepted.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Alliance

After the intense fight between Shadow and Esdeath, the two seem to solve their differences instead of violence but to talk that caught Shadow's interest. Esdeath had her men to stand down so they can proceed to talk further more. Right now they had head back to the Capital with Shadow tagging along with Esdeath and the Empire army. They spend days heading back to the capital from the north after killing Numa Seika and the big city army.

Right now the army had setup a camp so they can rest for night before they can continue to head back to the Capital. Shadow right now in Esdeath's tent pouring a glass of wine.

"Would you like a drink Shadow?" Esdeath asked.

"Sure. I'll have one." Shadow accepted.

Esdeath pour another glass of wine for the ultimate life form and hands one of the glass of wine to Shadow.

"Thank you." Shadow thanked.

"My pleasure." Esdeath responded.

The two make a toast before taking a sip of their drinks.

"Now onto business." Esdeath reminded.

"I'm interested of what you want to speak to me about this Empire you mentioned days ago." Shadow stated.

"Yes. We don't have to be enemies when we can be allies."

"Of me joining with the Empire?"

"Yes."

"How so? What's the Empire trying to prove and what purpose does it serve?"

"We only defeat and stop our enemies from bringing chaos and destruction to the Empire and to our people in the Capital. We also keep our city save from those assassins that appear at night and kill our loyal allies."

"Is that so? So you guys just kill to bring justice?"

"Precisely. We bring these blood thirsty assassins and these criminals to justice and the Empire punish them for their sins."

"And what is that punishment you're speaking off?"

"Death."

"I see."

"You don't seem surprised."

"No. Death never intimidate me. Nothing fears me."

"You're an odd one but you're quite different Shadow. Have you ever kill anyone before?"

"Once. I rather not bring that one, it was in the past."

"I can fully respect that Shadow. Tell me, who is this special one that you're searching."

"A rival of mine to settle our unfinished business with. We someone got separate when we were fighting back home."

"You mentioned before that you aren't a danger beast. I'm quite curious Shadow, who are you and what are you exactly?"

"You can say that I'm an Ultimate Life Form with powerful energy. I'm a mobian back from my world and there are a lot other like me back at our world."

"Are you telling me that you're from another world? Another dimension perhaps?"

"Yes. I believe that's the answer."

"The way you fight and the way you handle yourself with great power and great speed. You don't seem to possess a weapon of the Imperial Arms. What this energy that you speak off Shadow?"

"The power of Chaos. It's born with positive and negative energy wield by the mobians back at our world. This power is rare and powerful sometimes it can be destructive."

"Is the power of Chaos is that strong? Even stronger than the Imperial Arms?"

"Yes. Depends how you harness it."

"Interesting. So what you showed me is the power of Chaos itself?"

"Precisely. I control Chaos and I even wield its power. I'm the only one that can wield its power because I was create to harness it."

"You were created?"

"Yes. By a professor I well know back then and made me the Ultimate Life Form you see right now. I'm much stronger and faster than my rival but turns out we are completely equal and we know each other very own."

"You had tons of battles with your rival?"

"Of course. Now I'm on the hunt to find him and finish what we started back home."

"Perhaps I can help you find your rival. Does he appear to be someone like you?"

"Yes and you can say he's a hedgehog like me but different color that is."

"Then the Empire can provide you help to find your rival and you can settle your business against him. Join the Empire and together you and I shall bring this world to its knees and we make the people know the true meaning of power."

"What's in it for me besides helping me find my rival?"

"Power, wealth, and anything beyond your dreams. You can have anything you want and the Empire can provide that for you."

Shadow look away to give it some thought.

"I can live a better life? I can even have the power that I've desired? Could this be want I want?" Shadow thought.

"Think about it Shadow, you can do anything you want and you can take whatever you want for your desire. It shall be yours and the Empire can provide that for you." Esdeath added.

This was new for the ultimate life form. Yes Shadow is looking for Sonic to pick up where they left off back at Mobius. After all of this offering, Shadow can do anything. He has never thought it would be like this before in his entire life. He start to remember try bringing vengeance to the people that took his one and only friend Maria away from him. Also remember that the Black Arms persuaded him to believe that the humans won't accept him. He remember it too well but all of that was in the past so a moment after with Esdeath awaits for his answer.

The ultimate life form has made up his mind and look Esdeath straight in her blue eyes.

"Are you quite certain that the Empire can help me?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. Not only that, I can help you as well and find this rival of yours. I can even make you second in command to lead the Empire to victory and kill our enemies that try bringing the Empire down." Esdeath retorted.

"Hmm. I do like a challenge and I surely want to prove to my rival that I am the best and I am the Ultimate Life Form."

"So what do you say Shadow…"

Esdeath extends her hand with that smirk on her face.

"Join the Empire or become the Empire's greatest enemy?" Esdeath offer.

Shadow stood up on his feet as Esdeath stand ready for what could possibly happen. Shadow slowly crept a smile on his face and accepts the handshake.

"I'll join the Empire and finish off my fight against my rival." Shadow accepted.

"Welcome to the Empire Shadow the Hedgehog, you sure will be a great ally to the Empire and the people will fear you." Esdeath grinned.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Ambush

After Shadow had agreed to join with the Empire, he and the Empire head on back to the Capital to report back to the Emperor on their success of defeating Numa Seika and his army and found a new ally to join the Empire. Esdeath drinking a glass of wine waiting patiently for the arrival to Capital. Shadow crossing his arms with his eyes close minding his own business and remaining quiet during the ride. Esdeath takes a sip before proceed to speak with the ultimate life form.

"You seem to be very quiet. You're not much of a talkative type aren't you?" Esdeath questioned.

Shadow open his eyes and say just one word.

"No." Shadow responded.

"You're very dark and different. I like that. Perhaps my men and the three bodyguards should learn a thing from you." Esdeath exclaimed.

"Three bodyguards?"

"Yes. They're called the Three Beasts. They served me and the Empire as their leader."

"You don't say. If you're trying to add me into the team don't. I don't any part of."

"I wasn't planning to. You're power is greater from what I've seen. Tell me, are you the only one that possess the power of Chaos?"

"No. I assume that my rival wields the power as well. From our last fight, it somehow given me new powers and the abilities that I've used from our previous fight."

"Yes. I remember. With your powers, it will be a great use for the Empire to take down the Revolutionary army."

"There rebels here?"

"Yes. People that rebel and fight the Empire and it has been going on for some time now and we won't let the rebels destroy the Empire no matter what it takes. They also used Imperial Arms."

"Imperial Arms?"

"You've never heard of the name?"

"No but I'm guessing that they're like special weapons that contains various abilities and techniques while wielding one of those weapons."

"Yes. I believe you are correct. Long ago, the Emperor of the Empire decided to create the Imperial Arms to protect the Capital and the world from different Danger Beasts that hold special abilities."

"How many are there?"

"Forty eight weapons."

"That many. Has anyone find all total of 48 Imperial Arms?"

"Not exactly. We found some and they're in good use. Perhaps there could be one for you to use back at the Capital."

"I prefer using my powers and my sword. I still have a score to settle against my rival."

"Tell me about this rival of yours?"

"He's a hedgehog like me but he's blue. He's very fast, he's the fastest hedgehog I've known I'm also fast too so we have the same speed but my rival's speed is beyond incredible. He's even a hero and lives up to his name."

"A hero huh? Sounds more like a revolutionary hero to me."

"Say what you want, I don't care. All it matters that I find and finish what I started."

"You seem to have a personal vendetta against this rival of yours. If you don't mind me asking what has he done to you that made you like this?"

"He always finds a way to beat me. Everytime we fight and when I put full force against him he always comes on top and outclassed me."

"He's bested you many times."

"Yes and I refuse to let that scumbag defeat me anymore and I will proof to him that I AM the Ultimate Life Form and not wanted to be messed with."

Esdeath couldn't help but to lick her lips seeing this side of Shadow that made her have goosebumps.

"Mmm. You're my kind of guy Shadow. I'm quite certain that we will get along just fine." Esdeath stated.

"Just don't get in my way."

"I'll try to remember that."

As the Empire continue their way back to the Capital until all of sudden, one of the troops was exterminated by an arrow that was shot out of nowhere and it alerted the entire army as they stand guard. Esdeath find out the carriage is stopped and steps out to find out what's going on.

"What the hell is going on here." Esdeath questioned demanding an answer.

"Someone attacked our own ma'am." The guard informed.

All of sudden, a few of the attackers pop out of nowhere and start killing a few Empire guards. One of them try to get Esdeath but the general freeze the attacker and breaks the ice, killing the victim into pieces.

"We're being ambushed by the Revolutionary Army, kill them all!" Esdeath commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" the guards obeyed.

And with that the Empire counter off the Revolutionary army from their ambush as they fought back working together. The Revolutionary army kill the guards many as they can showing no mercy and try to exterminate Esdeath. As for Esdeath, the ice queen using her speed, quickness, and her swordswomanship as she draw out her sword and killing a few that stand in her wall then even freeze a few of the army before killing them into pieces of ice.

Shadow exit out of the carriage seeing the mess and the fight breaks out. Shadow soon realize that it has to be the Revolutionary army that caused the ambush. The ultimate life form crack his neck and draws out his sword and hold it backwards in a reverse grip. Shadow slice one of the attackers in half after sensing an incoming attack. Shadow then use his speed and start going on a killing spree as he takes out multiple Revolutionary army attackers during the ambush that left the Empire speechless including Esdeath witnessing Shadow's speed, agility, endurance, and strength.

Shadow using his martial arts to kick them away from then swung his sword killing a few more then blasted a barrage of **Chaos Spears** to multiple attackers that pierce them through showing no mercy. Slowly, this violence start to affect Shadow and he doesn't know it at least not yet. After feeling anger and the humiliation that Sonic had put Shadow through beating him numerous times had affected him and made him to what he will slowly become. Shadow slowly will become the hedgehog that he used to be back at the Space Colony Ark incident.

Esdeath watching on seeing Shadow being brutal and attacking the attackers to stop this ambush. Shadow slice the attacker's head off and kicks it over to another attacker then knee kicks him up in the air and slices him in half that cause the blood and gore to splatter out the body. Shadow had begun spilling blood and just kept showing his unique skills, abilities, techniques that the Revolutionary Army as seen including the Empire.

After finishing one of the attackers, the Revolutionary Army attackers begin retreating, falling back from the massacre. Shadow was just about to go after them but Esdeath stop him there.

"No. Better let me take care of it and show you what I can really do." Esdeath insisted.

Shadow sheathe his sword and let the general take care the rest. Esdeath with that sadistic grin, she summon multiple icicles of ice and hurls them over to kill the remaining of the Revolutionary Army, spilling a lot more blood and killing the remainder of the attackers. After the problem is dealt with, the Empire guards attend to the wound from the ambush and Esdeath takes Sonic back inside the carriage.

"We made a pretty good team Shadow, perhaps we should team up some more again." Esdeath complimented.

"Humph. Whatever, I just did what I have to do. I don't take orders from anyone." Shadow countered crossing his arms.

"You're free to do whatever you please. Seeing a side of you is exciting."

"Are you trying to seduce me? Don't try."

"Just a compliment Shadow. However, I've been doing some thinking."

"What's that?"

"I want to find love."

"You want to find love?"

"Yes. I've been thinking about it for some time now."

"I'm sure that the Emperor can provide that for you."

"I'm quite certain he will. I'm quite loyal to the Emperor and the Empire."

"You don't say. So how long will be arriving to the Capital?"

"Days. We won't be long so we'll be getting there as fast as we can after all I'm still needed by the Emperor and must come up with new plans to counter off the Revolutionary army."

" _Humph. This could get interesting. Hopefully I'll find Sonic at the Capital, if not I'll hunt him down if I have to._ " Shadow thought.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Justice!

 _Night Raid HQ_

The assassins of Night Raid gotten ready for their mission for the night as they are assign with partners to kill their target for the night except for Sonic as Najenda doesn't have any mission for Sonic at least not yet anyway so Sonic decided to hone his skills to be for whatever come in his way. Sonic at the training field honing his martial arts and his swordsmanship just to kill some time and even to practice his Chaos Energy so he won't have any trouble wielding the power.

During his training, Najenda appear taking a puff of her cigarette examining Sonic's moves, agility, speed, and strength. The boss watching on realizing that she has a strong ally that can help and hopefully to defeat the Empire once and for all and to bring peace and freedom to the Capital so that they could not suffer from the Empire's injustice rules and power no longer.

Sonic soon to notice Najenda watching the hog train so he stop and turn his attention over to Najenda.

"Hey Najenda, what are you doing out here?" Sonic questioned.

"Just thought I come out and see how you've train and it looks like you're holding it pretty well." Najenda complimented.

"Thanks. I'm trying. I may not be like you guys but I'm trying my best to help and try fitting in so I could earn their trust and your trust."

"You do have our trust so there's no need to worry. I know you're just trying to proof yourself and yet you did when you helped Tatsumi killed Zanku and ended his merciless killing spree. You've proven to be great asset to the team and I thank you for it."

"No problem. Just doing what I do best is to protect the people I cared about. To tell you the truth, I hate to kill and that's not my motive to kill but in order to survive and can't do what you wanted then you have to do what you needed to do."

"Strong advice from your words. I take it that you're a little upset that you're not out on a mission that I've assign to the rest of the team."

"Nah. Not really, it gives me the time to just train a little more and harness my Chaos Energy for good use whenever I needed to use the power."

"I'm pleased to hear it."

"Hey um… I've been meaning to ask you something Najenda."

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"I don't like to bring up the past but um… what happen to your eye and your right arm?"

"Been a while since I answered that question. It happen back when I was with the Empire to stop a group of organization and one of the arrow hit my right in my right eye and lost it."

"Oh man. That's deep."

"And for my right arm, it was the time that I betrayed the general because of her sadistic killing and found out the truth about the Empire and Esdeath took my right arm as she froze it and destroyed it."

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine, it's a reminder from my past so I don't have any worries."

"And that's how you form the Revolution to fight back the Empire and bring back freedom and peace to the people in Capital?"

"That's right."

"Can't say I blame ya for betraying the Empire, I would do the same when I find out the truth about the Empire's injustice."

"So is there anything you like to ask me?"

"Not at all. Just wanting to start a conversation. I don't want to pull you away so I'll leave you to it and I'll go back to my training."

"No it's fine. I thought I would come out and enjoy the fresh air. Do you smoke?"

"No. I do not."

"Sonic, I wanted to ask you something?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"If you find your rival, what would you do?"

"If I did find him, I'm pretty sure that he wants to pick up where we left off back at Mobius. Shadow is stubborn but he can be dangerous at times."

"How dangerous?"

"Really dangerous. He possess Chaos Energy too and his Chaos Control can keep up with my speed and he's no pushover when you fight him. If using your Imperial Arms, weapons, or whatever he won't anything back."

"Sounds like you've been through a lot with this rival of yours."

"Did I? We had a lot of tough battles and his techniques can be a pain in the ass and they're even strong too."

"What has caused you and your rival to be this way between the both of you?"

"I'm guessing that I've beaten him every time when we cross paths or he just wants to fight, I always come out on top. My guess that he wants to prove that he's strong and proof that he's the Ultimate Life Form that don't stand in his way."

"Is he really the Ultimate Life Form?"

"Yeah, it's not just a nickname that is just a fact."

"I hope the others don't cross paths with him."

"If they did, make sure you let them know to leave him to me. I'm the only one that can fight and handle him."

"I'll be sure to tell them. I have another question."

"Shoot."

"When you and Shadow fight, if he doesn't listen and try your way to reason with him to resolve your difference. What if that doesn't go as you planned?"

Sonic sighed from Najenda's question. He knew that's a hard question to ask knowing it's the fight between himself and Shadow. Sonic return his attention to the boss to respond to the hard question.

"If my rival doesn't listen to me and try reasoning with him then… I'll have no choise but to use extreme measures." Sonic explained.

"And that is?" Najenda inquired.

"Killing him. I've met someone that asked me that question once…"

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _G.U.N HQ…_

 _Sonic meeting with the Commander of G.U.N to discuss some important matters that involves Shadow. Sonic enter in the office to meet with the commander so he approach to the desk after the Commander saw him entering the office._

" _Sonic, I'm glad that you would come." The Commander greeted._

" _Hey there. Glad to be here." Sonic responded shaking the Commander's hand just when he extend his hand for a handshake._

" _I did not call you here for a social meeting, I invited you here to discuss some important matters."_

" _Sure. What's this about?"_

" _It's about Shadow the Hedgehog. I know about the history you guys have."_

" _So you know about our fights."_

" _Yes. Rouge has informed me that you and Shadow have been fighting for the past few weeks."_

" _That's true. Shadow kept on coming after me time and time again it's like he's obsessed over me."_

" _Do you know why?"_

" _Yeah. Is the fact that I kept on winning after I beat him numerous times. It appears that he's trying to proof himself that he's stronger, faster than me and proof why he's the Ultimate Life Form and I think that hit him."_

" _I see. If you guys have a final fight, do you think you can resolve all of this and try to make peace without any violence at all."_

" _Yeah. I'll try my best but knowing him he wouldn't listen to what I have to say. He can be stubborn at time. Rouge told me that."_

" _Yes. He can be stubborn sometime. Sonic I'll give you a word of advice that you're going to remember. If it doesn't go as you wanted and what you try your best with everything possible then you know what you must do."_

" _Do what? What are you saying? Wait a second, are you telling me that…"_

" _Yes. If all of your efforts doesn't work on Shadow then you have to kill him no matter what it takes."_

" _There has to be another way, I know you still have doubts on Shad but do you think that'll go overboard?"_

" _I'm sorry but that is something you need to think on your own and the choice you must decide. I know you don't like killing and it was never your motive. I completely understand it but if Shadow does go to that dark path back when the Space Colony Ark incident and the Black Arms invasion then you have no choice to make that choice in order to stop all of this once and for all."_

 _Sonic frown, remained silent from what the Commander has told Sonic and what choice he must make when the day comes. Sonic look away try not to think of that when the day and time comes for him to decide._

" _I'm sorry you feel that way Sonic and for addressing you that choice but you have to decide what's best before it would be a disaster to you and Shadow one day. Think about it." The Commander assured._

" _Yeah…" Sonic responded sadly._

" _I'll let you see yourself out."_

 _Sonic nodded and take his leave out of the office and exit the G.U.N to return back home to Mobotropolis._

* * *

 _Present_

"And that has struck me and I've been thinking about it ever since." Sonic concluded.

"Sonic…" Najenda trailed off.

"I know it's a heavy burden but I don't want that to happen, not to Shadow. He made a promise to an old friend and I don't want him to break that promise. I'll do whatever it takes to snap him back to his senses."

"Can you really bring him back to his senses?"

"I don't know but I'll do every in my power to not let that day come to kill my rival."

"Whatever you have planned I hope you know what you're doing otherwise that day will come and you have to decide what you have to do."

"Yeah… I know. Wait a second, I hear a name Esdeath. Is she like a general, commander of the Empire army?"

"You can say she is general and yes she commands the army of Empire guards."

"Is she really that dangerous from what I heard from everyone else?"

"Yes. I pray that we don't meet her one day."

"Is she really that sadistic too?"

"Unfortunately yes. She is."

"Whoa…"

"Enough with Esdeath, how strong are you with your Chaos Energy?"

"Getting there but I can feel myself stronger."

"Good. We're going to need it one day when a serious situation is upon us. Stay ready for anything."

"Will do."

"I'm going to let you continue with your training Sonic."

"Thanks. I have to return back anyway."

"Yes. Thank you for the talk."

"Thanks same to you."

Najenda smile and turn to head back inside letting Sonic to train. Before she could leave, she stop and turn to Sonic one more time.

"Sonic." Najenda called.

Sonic return his attention to the boss.

"Yeah?" Sonic responded.

"I do have one more question to ask."

"Ok. What do you want to ask me?"

"I want you to be honest with me."

"Ok."

"What do you think of me?"

"Um… that you're badass and good looking. Also you got a cool personality. Does this answer your question?"

Najenda turn away blushing a bit so she pretend that she isn't blushing but to smile at the blue speedster.

"Yes. I believe it is. Thank you." Najenda thanked.

"No problem." Sonic smiled.

Najenda heads back inside with Sonic watching on. The hedgehog rubs the back of his head wondering what brought up that question.

"What the heck was that for? That was new, coming from the boss like Najenda asking me that question? Perhaps Tatsumi is right, she does like me but I still don't believe that. Probably just asking me that question so she must have someone in mind that she like. Whatever, back to my training." Sonic shrugged.

The hedgehog return to his training and forget that question coming from Najenda.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Mine and Sheele taking off to head on back to Night Raid HQ after successfully assassinated their target.

"I thought we never track that scumbag down. He was difficult to track down." Mine commented.

"Yeah that's true but at least we found and completed the mission in time." Sheele exclaimed.

"True to that."

Unaware their surroundings, someone who has been on the lookout and spotted to two assassins passing by with that sadistic smile. As Mine and Sheele continue to move, all of sudden they dodged away the incoming attack from behind and got ready. The smoke begin to clear out to review a orange hair woman with armor alongside with a tiny dog by her side.

"Who is that? Why haven't we sensed her from attacking us?" Mine asked.

"She must be a guard so she must sealed her aura which means she's on a whole another level." Sheele acknowledged.

The woman pulls out a paper in her hand. It appears to be a wanted poster recognizing Sheele in the poster.

"I know you, you're Sheele from Night Raid. And your friend with that weapon, I assume that she's in Night Raid too. Good thing that I was on the lookout otherwise I would never get this chance. Finally! I found you Night Raid! I am Seryu Ubiquitous and by the name of Justice I will vanquish your evils!" Seryu shouted.

"Well now you've blown my cover so you can neither die where you're standing or you can come with us?" Mine questioned.

"You're wanted dead or alive so I can choose to execute you. You're the reasons why my father died in the duty and you're the ones that killed my mentor Captain Ogre. I will never forgive you Night Raid!" Seryu threatened.

"Alright then then I'll make this quick."

Mine readied her Pumpkin and start blasting at Seryu to end her quick as she can so that they can leave but the dog jump right in front as the smoke begin to appear from Mine's gun blasting energy bullets. Mine stop shooting to wait for the smoke to fade away, in front Seryu is the same dog that turn giant with that angry look that took the shot for Seryu and slowly he start to regenerate to heal himself up quickly.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sheele assumed.

"Yeah I know, it's an Organic type of Imperial Arms." Mine concluded.

Seryu pull out two fire arms and start shooting bullets. Both assassins dodge the bullets as they readied their Imperial Arms while Seryu kept firing.

"Looks like my weapons won't do the trick. Coro, kill them!" Seryu ordered.

Coro charges at Sheele, spinning around to catch and end Sheele. Suddenly, Sheele cut off Coro eliminating the dog quickly as possible stopping his tracks leaving a trail of blood on the ground.

"I'm sorry." Sheele apologized.

Sheele slowly walk over to Seryu so they can finish the fight until it stopped her when Coro stood back up on his feet and regenerate his mouth healing himself completely. Just when Coro could attack, Mine blasted a beam of energy from her Pumpkin sending Coro back beside Seryu.

"Didn't you read the book Sheele? An organix Imperial Arms has a hidden deep within them or else they'll keep regenerating. Even it doesn't have a heart so Akame's sword won't do the trick." Mine reminded.

"This surprisingly nasty opponent." Sheele commented.

"Coro, bulk up." Seryu ordered.

Coro obeyed and form two arms for the fight.

"That's gross." Mine said feeling digusted.

"Crush her!" Seryu ordered.

Coro dash over and begin attaking. Sheele step in front to protect Mine, shielding her as she used her weapon to block away Coro's merciless punches. While on the other hand, Seryu secretly call in reinforcements which Mine noticed from the start. Mine jump up in the air and charged her gun and blasted a big energy beam at Coro stopping it from attacking Sheele. Seryu being busy watching Coro's fight until she slowly notice Sheele pop out from the smoke and charges at her for the kill. Sheele readied her Imperial Arms and begin to activate her trump card to even the odds.

" **Extase!** " Sheele activated.

Sheele's weapon begin shining the light from her weapon that giving so much light blinding Seryu and Sheele begin to assault, attacking Seryu in advance while her trump card is still activated. Coro notice Seryu so he try to assist her but Mine stopped him from going after Sheele. Coro begin regenerating and charges at Mine as the assassin against blasting energy bullets at the organic Imperial Arms.

Seryu crashes against the fence but picks herself up and dodge Sheele as she slicing her but slice a little bit of the fence and goes after her to strike. Seryu kept dodging Sheele's attacks but suddenly she stumble against the little rock that made her unbalance giving Sheele a chance so she dash and slice and cut both of Seryu's arms guarding herself from being killed.

Before Sheele could finish her off, Seryu smile sadistically when she secretly hidden two more guns in her arms as a gift a friend. Seryu hit her butt on the ground and takes the shot for the kill but to her dismay, Sheele blocked the bullet seeing it coming so Sheele slice off the gun chopping her arms once again. Seryu knew that she's dead meat but has another trick up on her sleeve.

" _I'm not done yet. I refuse to let Night Raid kill me. If I do this, Coro will overheated and won't move for a while. Fuck it._ " Seryu thought.

Seryu began shouting to Coro and order her Imperial Arms on another command.

"Coro! Use your trump card! Go berserk!" Seryu shouted.

Coro began to activate his trump card and goes berserk as his eyes turn red and begin turning red as he start to go transform and let out a loud roar with rage in his voice loud enough that made Mine and Sheele gritting their teeth's and holding their ears on how loud and crazy the Imperial Arms has become. It grabbed Mine catching her off guard and lifts her up in the air with a strong grip.

"Yes! Good boy and squeeze that bitch!" Seryu shouted.

Coro began squeezing Mine to death as Mine struggle and scream in pain. Sheele comes in and freeze Mine as she sliced off Coro's arm forcing the Imperial Arms to back away in pain. Sheele look over to Mine with a smile.

"Thanks Sheele." Mine thanked.

"No problem that was a close one. Good thing you're ok." Sheele nodded.

Suddenly, there was a gunshot that struck Sheele behind hitting her in the chest. The shot came from Seryu who had hidden another gun that came from inside her mouth and with that Coro then bite off Sheele to kill her as Mine watched in horror before she became livid.

"SHEELE!" Mine cried.

Mine turn towards Seryu with that sadistic grin that made Mine to go berserk. She lifts up Pumpkin and slowly approach her.

"You just killed Sheele you bitch! I'll make you pay!" Mine threatened.

Mine try raising up Pumpkin but couldn't get the strength to do so. Her arm was injured and that she screamed until reinforcements arrive to arrest Mine. Before they could act when suddenly another bright light shined again with much light for the second time. Mine look over to see Sheele who activated her trump card.

"Sheele…" Mine trailed.

"Run while you still have a chance." Sheele exclaimed.

"No. I can't."

"You have to Mine or else they'll kill you too."

"I can't leave you Sheele. I just can't."

"Mine… it's ok, please… run."

Without any choice, Mine knew she's outnumbered so she takes off running while the Imperial is distracted. Seryu had just about enough with that light and ordered Coro to finish her off. Sheele begin to remember the last moments before reaching her demise.

"Night Raid… you will always be family to me. I had a lot a friends and I couldn't thank you enough. Tatsumi, it looks like I won't be holding you in my arms anymore and Sonic… you always share that smile that brightens my day and I thank you for being such a great guy and I am glad that we became good friends. Thank you Night Raid…" Sheele thought.

The light had vanished just when Coro killed and eaten Sheele, killing one of the Night Raid assassins. The Empire look around for the second assassin but notice she had gotten away. Seryu had smiled knowing that she killed one of the Night Raid members and will soon to do it again pretty soon so with that she'll just enjoy her victory.

* * *

 _Night Raid HQ…_

Sonic in his room meditating to harness his Chaos Energy but got word that Mine had return. He look out the window see the weather is raining and everyone down there meeting Mine who had just return. Sonic decide to join in to see how the mission go but soon he notice that Sheele is missing. He start to get worry about Sheele so he begin to ask.

"Where's Sheele? Isn't she supposed to be with Mine on the mission?" Sonic asked.

Everyone remain silent, did not bother speaking and questioned everyone again.

"Come on guys, you're scarring me. What happen?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic…" Mine trailed.

Sonic look to Mine who is in tears worrying Sonic.

"Mine, what is it? Come on, tell me." Sonic asked.

"Sheele… she's…"

Sonic's eyes went wide slowly to realize what Mine is trying to say and it devastated him.

"No way… that's can't be true." Sonic said shakenly.

Tatsumi approach to Mine questioning her.

"Mine. Tell me who did this. Tell me damn it!" Tatsumi questioned.

"Tatsumi. Calm down, why do you need to know that now?" Najenda asked.

"To get our revenge. Don't you get it!"

"Not yet. If you act too quickly then you'll be added to the body count."

"Then how do you expect me to act! There's no way in hell that I'm not going to sit around and-"

Bulat interrupted Tatsumi by punching him in the face and shut him up.

"That's enough Tatsumi now pull yourself together! I warned you that any one of us at anytime! You accepted that risk when the moment you joined us." Bulat demanded.

Sonic jumped in and kicked Bulat right in the face that had him collapsed down to the ground.

"Don't you EVER hit him like that! That's not how we all solve all of this! Yeah we joined and risk our lives and we all know what kind of consequences will be taking but I'm not going to let anyone do anything like that! I'm mad about Sheele's death too but getting revenge quickly will cause everything!" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic…" Bulat trailed off.

"Do I look scarred of you? No! But I'm not stupid either. We underestimate our enemy and anything could happen so we just have to be sure to be ready for anything and try our best to do whatever it takes but right now we got to play smart."

"Sonic's right. Our associate's death in no mean vain. The Empire has seen our weapons and they're going to bring in more forces and Imperial Arms and that means obtaining more Imperial Arms will vastly increase. Remember Tatsumi these battles are always to the death." Najenda warned.

The group enter back inside HQ. Sonic help Tatsumi up by his feet and pat him on the back and walk with the brown hair boy back inside HQ.

Minutes later, Tatsumi again outside looking out the skies and think about Sheele. He clench his fist onto his chest shutting his eyes thinking more about Sheele.

" _Sheele. I swear… we will avenge you._ " Tatsumi thought.

"Are you ok?" a voice interpret.

Tatsumi turn around to see Sonic standing before.

"Oh… hey Sonic." Tatsumi greeted.

"How are you holdin' up?" Sonic asked.

"Getting there. I can't see Sheele anymore. Ever since she comfort me, I couldn't tell her to say thank you and now that she's gone I can't do anything about it to bring her back. I should've been there with Mine to help her."

"I know, me too Tatsumi. I know you want revenge but not today. We got to play smart, we'll avenge Sheele's death soon enough."

"I know, I just can't stand around and do nothing!"

"I feel the same way Tatsumi but getting revenge too quickly that can compromise everything and I don't want Night Raid to go down."

"*Sigh* Yeah… me too. Thank you for standing up to Bulat for me."

"No problem. It's not that way to shut you off like that, I don't tolerate that."

"Has Bulat apologize to you for that?"

"Yeah. We're cool now. Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"Positive. I'll be fine."

"Good. Glad to hear, listen Tatsumi about our last conversation…"

"What about it."

"Don't think you won't be seeing Sheele again but to feel her."

"What makes you say that?"

Sonic simply smile and just approach to the boy. Tatsumi wondered Sonic is going to do but the hedgehog point his finger to Tatsumi's heart.

"Sheele may be gone but her heart still lives on in her. You're heart, mine heart, and everyone's. Never forget that, Sheele will always be there with you and all of us." Sonic reminded.

"Do you think so?"

"Yeah. I know it, never forget your friends that lives on in your hearts and as they live on they will always protect you no matter how bad the situation is."

"Thanks Sonic. That meant a lot to me."

"Anytime. Glad I can help a friend. I'll let you have the night skies to yourself."

Sonic turn and headed back to the HQ letting Tatsumi alone to himself. Tatsumi couldn't help but to smile to the hedgehog feeling much better from Sonic's words of wisdom. He look up at the sky and think about his friends that are in his hearts.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Esdeath appearing at the cliff far from the Capital. She wasn't alone, there are three cloaked figures standing behind her and there's Shadow who had Chaos Control and approach to the general.

"Finally, I'm home." Esdeath smiled.

"So… this is the Capital?" Shadow assumed crossing his arms.

"That's right my hedgehog friend, we're finally here. You'll meet the Emperor soon enough and he will help you with your troubles to find your rival."

"He better or otherwise I'll kill him if he ever take the chance to double cross me."

"Do that and you're going to end up with the rest of the victims." One of the cloaked Figures warned.

"Humph! Like you're going to intimidate me. Pathetic."

One of the cloaked figure could try to attack Shadow, Esdeath ordered them to stand down and do not engage against the Ultimate Life Form.

"That's enough, you don't want to go there." Esdeath ordered.

The three figures stand down and complied with Esdeath's orders.

"I'm sorry about that, I'm sure they have a reason to protect the Emperor and me." Esdeath apologized.

"Just make sure you put your bodyguards on the leash next time." Shadow warned.

" _He doesn't feared these guys. I'm starting to like him more._ " Esdeath thought.

"Let us head to the Capital and meet with the Emperor." Esdeath gestured.

"Yeah. Let's get this over with."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Emperor

Esdeath, the three beasts and the Empire army has return back to capital and report to the Emperor and the Prime Minister of their accomplishments of defeating the Northern Tribe and Numa Seika the commander and the prince of the tribe. Esdeath and her henchman enter in the throne room greeting the Emperor and take a knee for the show of respect.

"Esdeath, welcome back. I take it that you've successfully defeated the Northern Tribe?" the Emperor presumed.

"Yes. It went successfully and the Northern Tribe and the prince is no more." Esdeath reported.

"That's great to hear, we always had trouble dealing with Numa Seika and you handle it greatly." Prime Minister complimented.

"Thanks Prime Minister. Now I have return and continue to support the Empire without biggest problem."

"Good to hear. Your reward will be granted for all you've done General Esdeath."

"Thank you, I'll be sure to send it to the proud soldiers that helped defeat the Northern Tribe. Also, there is something that I've wanted."

"Oh? Then what is it?"

"You see Emperor, what I want is falling in love."

"So it's love you seek?" Prime Minister inquired.

"Yes. I feel like that I wanted to love someone that's precious to me."

"I see. Well I'm sure that the Prime Minister could provide that for you." Emperor offered.

"Not by him, he's unhealthy to be exact."

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm healthy." Prime Minister retorted eating a piece of chicken leg.

"We'll help you anyway we can to find you your true love that you've been searching for." The Emperor exclaimed.

"Thank you Emperor. That's what I like to hear."

"So is there anything else that you want to request?"

"No but I do happen to find a new ally that will help us fight against the Revolution."

"A new ally you say?" Prime Minister questioned.

"Yes."

"Is this new ally strong?"

"Of course, not just that he's powerful just by telling how strong he is."

"Does he obtains an Imperial Arms?"

"No but uses unimaginable power that I've witness and he had defeated me in battle."

"Wait this new ally is stronger than you General Esdeath?" Emperor asked.

"Yes, sir. He defeated multiple enemies with his speed strength, agility, endurance, and the power he truly possesses."

"Interesting. Where is this new ally of yours?" Prime Minister asked.

"Good question. Please bring him in so we like to have a chance to meet him." The Emperor requested.

"I'm already here." The voice interpret.

This made Esdeath smile to see the Emperor and Prime Minister jumped in shock looking around for the unknown ally to Esdeath. They couldn't find the person until the voice spoke again.

"Look up." The voice demanded.

The Emperor and Prime Minister look up and shot their eyes widen to see that a black hedgehog with red streaks on his quills up top crossing his arms staring down with red eyes. The Emperor looking on as he saw a ghost.

"Another hedgehog? But how…" Emperor trailed off.

Shadow heard this and start to teleport out of nowhere shocking the Prime Minister.

"Where did he go?" Prime Minister wondered.

A second after, the same hedgehog teleported in front of the Emperor and lifts him up with his collar. This shocks the three beasts and the Minister who try to help but Shadow look dead to him in the eyes.

"Try anything funny and I'll twist that fat neck of yours." Shadow warned with a menacing tone that made the Minister to stop and swallow hard.

"What do you want from me?" the Emperor asked shakenly.

"Answers. NOW!"

"OK. What do you want to know."

"You said another hedgehog a second ago. Did you?"

"Yes. Yes I did. Why?"

"How do you know there was another hedgehog?"

"Because this hedgehog was in the Capital few days ago before we could try to apprehend him but soon he escaped with incredible speed."

"Is this hedgehog blue?"

"Yes. How do you know?"

"Because I'm searching for him and to finish what we started back home."

"You are?"

"Yeah. Now tell me where can I find him?"

"I don't know where he is. We haven't been able to track this blue hedgehog down. He was too fast for the guards to catch him so we let him go."

Shadow glared daggers at the Emperor so with that he pushes the Emperor back down to his throne.

"For an Emperor, you sure look like a kid." Shadow assumed.

"I am and I should have you executed. Guards, seize him!" Empeor ordered.

The guards charge at Shadow to apprehend him but Shadow answers using his speed as he passes through the guards and soon splatter blood as he secretly slash them with incredible speed leaving the trail of blood that shocked the Emperor and the Prime Minister. The Minister look on with a sadistic smile liking how Shadow handled himself and with that Shadow brush himself off and look to Esdeath.

"This is wasting my damn time, the deal is off Esdeath." Shadow said in annoyance.

Shadow walk away to exit the throne and the Capital. Just when Esdeath could stop him but the Emperor beat her to it.

"Wait! Don't go!" the Emperor pleaded.

Shadow stop his track be kept his back turned at the Emperor.

"Is it true what General Esdeath said? That you're powerful and possess great power?"

"You mean my Chaos Energy then yes. I'm the strongest there is." Shadow retorted.

"By the way you look and by looking how dangerous you are, you can be a great ally to the Empire."

"Yeah so what? What do you expect? A miracle?"

"No but that would be an excellent thing. But anyways we need all the help you can get and you could be a great help."

"What's in it for me? I don't work for free so offer me whatever you have and I might consider it."

"What if we offer you money?"

"Anything else?"

"What about your own kingdom?"

"Not interested."

"We can offer you lots of women. You can have your own harem?"

"No."

"What is it that you want?"

"Think. You only have twenty seconds."

"Um… we could… we could offer you an army to command on your own?"

"No and your twenty seconds are up. I'm leaving now."

Shadow continue to head to the door but before he could exit the room, the Emperor stopped Shadow again shouting at him.

"WAIT! Please don't go." The Emperor pleaded.

"Did you thought about it yet?" Shadow questioned.

"Yes. What if we help you to search for this blue hedgehog you're looking for and that we can reward you with money to add on with it? Does that interest you?"

"Hmm… that's an interesting offer. Is that all you're offering me?"

"Yes. We'll do whatever we can to search for this hedgehog that you're looking for and you will have a lot of money for your help. Do we have a deal?"

"Hmm. The Empire does seem strong by the way it looks and the army. Very well then, I'll stay and help the Empire to defeat the Revolutionary Army."

"YES!" the Emperor and the Prime Minister cheered in joy.

"But under one condition." Shadow added surprising everyone.

"And what's that?" the Prime Minister asked.

"That blue hedgehog is mine and to fight him alone and not anyone else but me. If anyone that tries to fight him and get in my way will feel my wrath and trust me…"

Shadow teleported in front of Emperor glaring at him.

"You wouldn't like me when you make me angry." Shadow concluded.

"Consider it done. I'm sure Generald Esdeath and her henchman wouldn't get in your way of fighting that blue hedgehog." The Emperor stated.

"Not at all. He's all yours." Esdeath smiled.

"Good now we can get down to business so do we have a deal on that?"

Shadow nodded and shakes the Emperor's hand right after he extends his hand.

"Now that's settled with, welcome to the Capital and the Empire. Oh I forgot to ask your…"

"It's Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Well Shadow, we'll be expecting great things about you and your powers."

"You'll soon to find out soon enough."

Shadow turn and walk away and to exit the throne room.

"You guys are all dismissed." The Emperor said.

"Thank you." Esdeath thanked.

Esdeath and the three beasts exit out the room. Prime Minister looking on as the Emperor pulling himself together.

"That black hedgehog is very aggressive." The Emperor commented.

"Tell me about it but his aggressiveness will be great for our victory against Night Raid and the Revolutionary army."

"Yes. He doesn't use Imperial Arms but uses great powers like we say just now."

"He is quite powerful just by looking how strong he is. Do you think he's a valuable ally to us?"

"Yes I certainly do. I trust Esdeath's words on it and I'm sure he can be a great help. We do need all the help we can get since Night Raid has Imperial Arms as we speak."

"Yes. I am aware after the run in with one of the Night Raid members. You're right Minister, I'm sure we can believe Esdeath and know that Shadow will be a great help."

"Glad to hear my lord."

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Shadow at the balcony crossing his arms and looking at the view of the Capital. He began wondering where Sonic could have been and is determine to find where the blue hedgehog is and to finish what they've started back home.

" _Where the hell are you Sonic?_ " Shadow thought.

"Enjoying the view?"

Shadow look over his shoulder to see Esdeath standing by so she then joins with Shadow to look at the view.

"You never told me the Emperor was a kid." Shadow exclaimed.

"I've been meaning to tell you before. Sorry about that." Esdeath retorted.

"Don't worry about it. Can your Emperor keep his end of the bargain to not get in my way?"

"Of course he won't. The Prime Minister makes sure of it and I hope the Minister doesn't make you angry."

"Tell that to your three lackey dogs."

"*Chuckle* You don't need to worry Shadow, my three beasts are very loyal. Surely you can show some respect."

"I can try. They do seem dangerous. Do they possess Imperial Arms too?"

"Of course. Would you care to see what they can do?"

"Yes. If that's alright with you?"

"Of course it is. I'll be sending them out on the mission, you'll be joining them too. I do have a plan to bring Night Raid out to fight us."

"Interesting. Proceed."

Esdeath smile on and began to explain her mission and details to the Ultimate Life Form.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Unfortunate News

 _Night Raid HQ…_

Sonic woke up from his slumber knowing he just woke up and it's still night time. He rub his eyes and stretch out his arms.

"*Yawn* Oh man. It's still night time and I haven't gotten some sleep yet. Man… perhaps a nice cold drink would help me put me back to sleep." Sonic commented.

Sonic gets up from the bed and exit the room without putting his shoes on. He walk through the hallways to the kitchen to get something to drink. While walking he could feel the cool breeze that is blowing from the window.

"Ooooh man it's cold but who cares, I'll manage." Sonic said handling the cool breeze.

Sonic continue his way to the kitchen but once he enters the kitchen, he stop when he sees Akame hugging Tatsumi. Sonic could see the tears forming from Akame as she mourns the loss of her friend, comrade Sheele and Tatsumi is there comforting the assassin.

"Akame, listen to me. I promise that I won't die and will always be there for you." Tatsumi promised hugging Akame.

Sonic looking on and smile as the brown hair boy comfort the assassin. He didn't want to interrupt them nor bothered them so Sonic silently, slowly closing the door so they can have their moment in peace. Sonic continue smiling at the two.

"That's what I call being there for a friend whenever you need comfort." Sonic commented walking away.

* * *

 _The next following day…_

Tatsumi with Akame at the training grounds as the boy train with the assassin to be ready for anything and to get stronger. The boy kept on training as he pushes himself and just when Tatsumi could strike once more, Akame struck him right in the rib that had Tatsumi skidded a feet away clutching his right side.

"One more round ok?" Tatsumi demanded.

"Don't you think you need to rest up?" Akame suggested.

"No. There's no time for that. Remember we're pretending this is a real fight so don't hold back. Here I come!"

Tatsumi charged at Akame but only to get struck down with a fist right to his face knocking him down to the ground. It was Bulat that came out of nowhere and so Tatsumi got back up confronting Bulat.

"Damn it bro! What was that for!" Tatsumi demanded.

"If you want to pretend it's a real fight, you need to pay attention what's around you. There could always be an enemy nearby. Understand?" Bulat advised.

Tatsumi look down gritting his teeth.

"Well looks like somebody's on edge today. What's on your mind?" Bulat noticed.

"Not much. I just want to level up as fast as possible. I want to keep my promise to Akame no matter what happen I have to survive." Tatsumi retorted.

"I hope so." Akame hoped.

"Now that's the kind of spirit I like to see. Hey why don't you spare with me, I can whip you into shape." Bulat offered.

"Really? Awesome."

Bulat got ready and got to his stance.

"Better watch yourself, I'm good with the spear." Bulat warned.

The two began their sparring with Akame watching on with a smile. Unaware, Sonic on the rooftop watching the two spar off.

"Man. Tatsumi sure is trying his hardest to get stronger and to keep his promise. I got nothing better to do but watching them spar is entertaining." Sonic commented taking a bite of his sandwich that he made.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

A small army heading off leaving from a small village. The old man looking out to see the people suffering and trying to get by.

"Another devastated village. The nation is nothing without its people." The old man commented feeling sorry for the villagers.

"You really do care about those people don't you father?"

The old man look to her blonde hair daughter wielding the spear.

"Enough to return the snake pit to of the Capital." The girl continued.

"There is no time to coward and return, I will do whatever it takes to take the minister down with my very last breath."

"And I will attend to watch over you every step in the way."

"I am so blessed to have a brave daughter. Of course if you don't scare away your suitors."

The girl blushed in embarrassment.

"And why would I do something like that?!" the girl retorted.

The old man couldn't help but to chuckle until the carriage begin to stop. The two went out to see what's going on until they see the three beasts standing in the way. The middle had long silver hair with a mustache, second on the left is a long spiky dark blonde man carrying an axe on his back which appears to be one of the Imperial Arms and very muscular, the third on the right is a young man in his early twenties that has blonde hair and golden eyes with slit pupils. Both men where all black standing in their target's way.

Along with the three beasts, there is a black hedgehog appearing out of the blue crossing his arms as he teleported to the scene shocking the army.

"What the… more bandits? This area is getting worse all the time and who is that danger beast?" the old man wondered.

"Don't worry father I will take care of this." The girl said getting out of the carriage.

The girl and the army readied their weapons and charge at the three bandits and the danger beast.

"Are you going to help Shadow?" the silver haired man asked.

"Esdeath ordered me to watch you guys and see what you're made of. I let you guys do all the work." Shadow scoffed.

"Very well then, Daidara."

"You got it Liver." The long spiky blond hair man named Daidara nodded to Liver.

Daidara draws out his axe and swung it that killed every soldier but left the girl with a severe cut to the right side.

"Father… I'm sorry…" the girl thought apologizing to her father.

The girl knelt down on her knees. The blond young man walk over to the girl and squat down looking into her eyes.

"I'm going to enjoy skinning your face off while you're still alive. If you was dead you wouldn't feel the pain when I get through to you." The young man said holding up a knife appearing the name Nyua.

The old man gets knocked down to the ground by Liver who slowly walk towards him. He then recognizes Liver.

"You… you were an Imperial Officer." The old man noticed.

"I am sir. I even had dep respect to you diplomacy." Liver responded sharing his respect.

"Then why in god's name would you do something like this?"

"Because my master ordered it."

Suddenly a slash that cut the old man's head off that cause the wound to splatter blood.

"And the wishes of my master shall always be realized." Liver finished.

"Look what we've done, we killed like fifteen of these morons. I'm so going to get experience points for this." Daidara commented.

"Don't foget the notices."

Liver toss up the posters up in the air with Daidara helping.

"If you ask me man the Minister is the pain in the ass. Why not pinpoint his enemies like he usually does."

"Because this plan would not have great fact on the great General Buto."

"Aw are we done already." Nyua intervened.

"Nyua stop screwing around." Dairada demanded.

"You did finish her off didn't you?" Liver asked.

"*Laugh* I was just in the middle of skinning her face when she died of shock." Nyua retorted.

"You're one messed up kid you know that?" Daidara exclaimed.

"The mission is complete. Let's be on our way." Liver ordered.

The three beasts look over to Shadow who had watched from the sidelines.

"I supposed that if entertained you?" Liver assumed.

"Looks like it. Maybe Esdeath picked the right people after all." Shadow commented.

"Hell yeah she did, because of her I've gather so much experience points." Daidara smirked.

"And I have the fun skinning off people's faces when they're alive." Nyua added.

"Still you're really messed up."

"Humph whatever." Shadow scoffed.

Shadow joining with the Three Beasts and headed back to the Capital.

* * *

 _Night Raid HQ…_

Sonic in his room meditate just to kill off some time. He was in a trance which soon bring him into the mind and again receiving another link from Tikal at the Master Emerald Shrine. Sonic sees Tikal playing with the Chaos not until she notices Sonic a few seconds after which brought a smile to the echidna's face.

Tikal let the Chaos play freely and walks over to the hedgehog.

"Sonic, are you meditating?" Tikal asked.

"Yeah. Did you call me up?" Sonic questioned.

"Yes. I wanted to check and see how are you doing with your Chaos Energy?"

"Oh that. It's going great. I've manage to possess it great."

"That's wonderful to hear. Have you been discover your new abilities with these newfound powers of yours?"

"Yeah. I've been getting stronger just by practicing my powers."

"That's all I wanted to hear. By the way, I've seen you talking to your boss of Night Raid."

"You mean Najenda. She's a cool person."

"Do you like her?"

"What me? Of course I like her but as a friend. I don't like her as more than friends."

"It seems to me that she asked you about her looks."

"Yeah so what? I don't think she likes me like that. We're just only friends and that's it. I don't want to jeopardize our friendship and the respect I have for her."

"If you say so. My time is almost up so I'll leave you be for now and we'll speak again soon."

"Yeah good talk Tikal."

"Take care Sonic."

Tikal ends the connection with Sonic so he can continue with his meditation. All of sudden, he receives a knock on the door which intervene his meditation session. He slowly rise up from the ground and heads to the door. He first unlocks it before opening it to review that it's Tatsumi.

"Hey Tatsumi, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"The boss wants to see all of us including you. She has news that she wants to share with us." Tatsumi informed.

"Is that so? Is it about me?"

"I don't think so but something urgent."

"Ok."

Sonic step out the room and walk with Tatsumi to meet up with everyone.

"Hey Tatsumi." Sonic said.

"Hm?" Tatsumi responded.

"I saw you with Akame last night at the kitchen, seems like you guys are a little close from what I saw last night."

"Oh that. Well were just talking about Sheele and Akame seem heartbroken about it?"

"I've never seen this side of Akame. All I know that she's quite serious just by looking at her character."

"I know right but deep down Akame sure has a soft spot."

"Yeah I have that same feeling too. I even hear you made a promise to Akame."

"Yeah I did and want to keep that promise so I want to train as much I can to make that happen."

"I saw. If you believe it then it will happen."

"You mean it?"

"Of course. Don't stop believing, keep believing."

"Thanks Sonic. You're an awesome friend and you know just what to say to me."

"Don't mention it."

The two arrive and join with everyone as Najenda spill the beans.

"Looks like everyone is here. I have some bad news. Esdeath has defeated the Northern Tribe and has return to the Capital." Najenda informed.

" _Whoa… seriously?_ " Sonic thought.

Sonic look around to see everyone is shocked by this news.

"Leone I would like for you to make it to the capital and find out what General Esdeath is up to." Najenda ordered.

"You got it! I've been wondering what that chick is like anyway." Leone complied.

"To let you know that she's a disturb psychopath obsessed with power and killing."

"I get the picture. No need to tell me twice boss."

"Also since here arrival there's been an increase of assassinations of Imperial Officials. As of today four officers and sixty one bodyguards have been murdered. What concerns me that these flyers they've been scattering. It claims that Night Raid is responsible for these assassinations."

"So they're trying to stick the whole thing on us huh?" Bulat pondered.

"Wait does that that sort of straighten out. Those posters don't look really all legit." Tatsumi questioned.

"That's how most the people felt about it first but now public opinion is starting to change." Najenda answered.

"But why?"

"All of the victims had first rate guards when the crimes are committed. They couldn't have been overpowered by ordinary thugs."

"So basically they're going out on the big fish on purpose? Only a few people can pull that off." Mine interjected.

"That'll be us or some equally skilled." Akame added.

"It's safe to assume two things: they probably have Imperial Arms and they're working for General Esdeath." Najenda assumed.

"What is she trying to accomplish?" Tatsumi asked.

"She's trying to trick us. She wants to lure us out in the open so that she can strike." Bulat answered.

"Now we know it's a trap I want to throw one more thing out there. The people that are assassinating are all competent individuals that disagree with the Minsiter's policies and recognize the need of Revolution. After we create the new nation allies like them will be crucial to success. To put it simply: we cannot continue to afford losing them I like to hear everyone's thoughts." Najenda explained.

"Listen, I don't know much about all of this political stuff but the idea somebody using Night Raid's name like that really pisses me off." Tatsumi commented.

"Tatsumi, you know you're exactly right." Bulat stated.

"Thanks man."

Everyone agreed with Tatsumi.

"Good. That settles it show the bastard when they use our name. Night Raid will not be sallied they're two of us that likely target next. Akame and Lubbock, Tatsumi and Bluat you will guard the person that I assign to you." Najenda ordered.

"Sounds good to me. Tell us what we need to do and we'll take care of it." Tatsumi complied.

"You two will be boarding the cruise ship currently docked at the Grand Canal near the Imperial Capital."

"Got it."

"Now that's settle it, you are all dismissed."

Everyone nodded and take their exit out of the room.

"Sonic, stay here. I have a special assignment that I have for you." Najenda stopped.

Sonic stop his tracks to return his attention to Najenda.

"Ok, what's up?"

"I have a few Revolutionary troops that had found a new type of Imperial Arms and it looks like one of General Esdeath's special troops has it in their possession." Najenda informed.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to retrieve this Imperial Arms and bring it back here. Also kill General Esdeath's special troops. They're highly trained assassins."

"Consider it done. I'll depart there right now. Oh wait, wait, wait I almost forgot. Where is this location at?"

"I'm glad you asked, it's at the mountains in the ruins."

"I'm on way there now."

"Good. Don't let me down."

"Why would I let down a badass boss such as yourself?"

This made Najenda blush at this comment but hides it before Sonic could notice it. Sonic get ready to leave for his solo mission while Mine still recovering from her injuries.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Mission

Sonic headed over to destination at the mountains where Najenda had assign him and is to retrieve the Imperial Arms that the Revolutionary Army had discovered. Sonic got there as fast he can with the directions and sees a few of the Revolution troops waiting for the arrival of the Night Raid member.

Once Sonic had arrived, they're surprised to see that it's a danger beast but Sonic reassure them that he's not a danger beast.

"Whoa hold on there, I'm not a danger beast. I'm a Hedgehog and the names Sonic by the way." Sonic reassured.

"I see. Sorry we mistaken you for a danger beast." The troop apologized.

"It's cool. I take it that you're the leader of the squad?"

"Yes. We've located one of the Imperial Arms and the Imperial Guards have it. These assassins have possession of it and we clarified that they're working for Esdeath."

"Is that right. I'll take care of it from here."

"But don't you need our help?"

"It could be dangerous. They could be using that Imperial Arms so leave it to me. I'll take care of it."

"OK. Give us a signal if you need any assistance."

"Got it. Here I go."

Sonic jumps down sliding down to the ground silently avoiding attention. He hide so that no one could ever find where he is. Sonic start to activate Chaos Sense to scout his enemies.

"Let's see. It appears that there are just sixteen Imperial troops here. I'm the fastest so I'll take them down in no time." Sonic scouted.

Sonic uses his speed, quickness to get started as he began taking down one of the troops nearby before heading off. Sonic using his speed to hide away, avoiding any attention from the troops. He silently take them out one by one without any trouble using his skills that he learn with his training. Sonic put them to sleep and continue to head off to the camp. He secretly hide and scout around for the Imperial Arms but unfortunately he was spotted as the special forces then ambush and attack Sonic but Sonic had answer with his Sonic Wind that blow them away.

Esdeath's special troops draw out their weapons and engage into combat to kill the blue hedgehog. Sonic drawing out his sword and deflect their attacks using his swordsmanship. One of the attackers try to attack Sonic from the right but Sonic jump and deliver a spinning roundhouse kick that knock the attacker back and hit the comrade as they both crash at each other. One of the attackers try to ambush Sonic but Sonic somehow gave the signal and the helpers had arrived and they attack the special troops trying to overcome the odds.

Sonic take down two of the special troops by killing them by parrying their attacks and counter them off. One of the leaders of the squad shouted Sonic while they fight them off.

"Go get the Imperial Arms, we'll hold them off."

Sonic nodded in responses and continue his way to search for the Imperial Arms. Unbeknownst, someone who has been expecting any intruders soon and just when Sonic kept looking around the camp, he was being tackled by a brute who burst out from the tent and tackled Sonic against the rock poll and try to punch him but Sonic easily dodges the punch and rolls out of the way. Sonic look over to see the brute in all armor carrying a giant axe. He stood like around seven inches tall and was all muscled showing how strong he is.

"Looks like I just got myself a challenger." Sonic commented.

* * *

 _The Capital…_

"I'll have your best desert." Esdeath requested.

"Uh… yes! Coming right up." The owner complied.

The owner start preparing any desert for the customer. Esdeath waited patiently but she wasn't alone, she has Shadow along with her so they can spend some time together and get to know one another.

"I don't understand why you brought me here. I should be out looking for my rival." Shadow huffed.

"I know how you feel but you've been traveling around and searching for your rival. You got to give yourself a break to not push yourself." Esdeath retorted.

"Humph. Good point. So what's the point here?"

"Well… to be honest I'm planning to lure out Night Raid out after the 'incident' I sent out my three beasts to cause. I believe you know what I'm referring to?"

"I believe I do. Lure out Night Raid. You think that's going to work?"

"Only one way to find out. So care to tell me about yourself Shadow?"

"What do you want to know?"

"About your… character and your powers. You seem like the strongest ally that I've encountered with."

"I possess Chaos Energy like I told you before. It's powerful and it can be dangerous depends on how you use it. I'm also an Ultimate Life Form created by the doctor himself."

"Whom?"

"Professor Gerald Robotnik. I was the project called Project: Shadow. He made me for what I am what you see right now."

"He was a terrific genius. So how is he?"

"He's deceased. Along with his granddaughter and a friend of mine: Maria."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear about your loss."

"It's fine. I put the past behind me so I moved on and continue what I do best."

"Tell me about this rival of yours? The blue hedgehog."

"He's very fast. We're like equals but somehow he finds a way to best me and it's been going on for so long. He always wins and always defeat me in every fight and race and that I'm so sick of being defeated. I'm the Ultimate Life Form and I WILL prove to him that I am and will not be bested by that blue hedgehog anymore."

"Sounds like you got a personal grudge against him."

"Indeed. Which is why I won't rest until I find him and defeat him."

"I admire your determination Shadow. Perhaps its fate that brought us to meet with each other."

"Perhaps. I'm just only searching for my rival and pick up where we left off."

"And I'll help out anyway I can to succeed in your search."

Unbeknownst, there was Leone who is spying on Esdeath on top of the roof glaring daggers to the general. She gritted her teeth just clenching her fists just by staring at Esdeath with pure hatred.

"That bitch is sitting right out on the open. I can sense it. This is just a trap to draw us out that evil woman. She's oozing with such hatred I can smell it all over. Damn it. How stupid of me to take her out but it kills me to just follow my instincts and withdraw." Leone thought.

Leone soon spotted the black and red hedgehog with Esdeath with his arms crossed sitting next to her. The owner gave Esdeath and the hedgehog ice scream as the hedgehog bluntly accepts it.

" _Wait a second? That's got to be… it is! Another hedgehog? Could this be the rival that Sonic is talking about? I better let the boss know and Sonic know that I just found his rival._ " Leone continued before she takes her leave.

Esdeath look up sensing something that caught her attention.

"Looks like that aura's gone. I guess they didn't take the bait after all." Esdeath commented while in thought.

Shadow took his attention to the general.

"Something wrong?" Shadow asked.

"No but I had sensed an aura nearby but it's completely gone. It seems Night Raid didn't take the bait to attack." Esdeath responded.

"You don't say. Seems like your plan didn't work after all. Kind of figure that wouldn't happen."

"Wait you predicted this?"

"Yes. Guess they would trust their instincts or have second thoughts about it."

"I supposed you're right Shadow the Hedgehog."

Esdeath start to lick her ice scream.

"Oh my. This is good. Perhaps I should treat everyone when the job is done." Esdeath complimented.

"What the ice scream?"

"Yes. Did you try the ice scream yet?"

Shadow decided to take a lick on his scream finding out how good it taste.

"Tasty. This is good. Is this the desert they can present?"

"I believe so."

"I see."

* * *

 _Cruise Ship…_

Tatsumi wearing a white tuxedo looking around for any intruders guarding the man that has security around him. Tatsumi takes a sip of his drink while keeping lookout for any trouble that stands in the way.

"It looks quiet here but I doubt that something's going to happen. I got to be ready for anything. I wonder how Bulat's doing?" Tatsumi thought.

Moments later there was the sound of the beautiful melody echoing the cruise ship catching the brown hair boy's attention.

"Who's playing the flute?" Tatsumi pondered.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, in the Cruise Ship…_

"You're sweet melody sound as elegant as ever. The cruise ship has left the Imperial Capital and no one can see us from the shore. It appears the timing could be perfect." Liver pointed out.

"I've been for a long time now and I'm pretty sure that music they heard should be nice and drowsy by now." Nyua retorted.

"There maybe people on board who appreciate the beauty of your music. You should be wary."

"Of course."

* * *

 _With Tatsumi…_

Tatsumi begin to struggle trying to pull himself together.

"What the heck is happening? That flute must've costing this. I need to get outside fast." Tatsumi said struggling to keep himself up.

Tatsumi head outside of the cruise ship to find out who's playing the flute and who's responsible for putting people to sleep with that sweet melody that has caused everyone to get drowsy just by the sound of the flute. As Tatsumi head outside, the sweet melody was heard once again trying to get Tatsumi into sleep but the boy try to resist the music and covering his ears.

"Damn it! I can still hear the music. It has to be an Imperial Arms." Tatsumi struggled.

"Hey there fella. What'cha doing out here? Isn't it supposed to be your nap time and here I thought I was going to let you live while you were sleeping." The voice interpret.

Tatsumi turned around to see the blonde spiky man making his appearance with his hands in his pockets.

"Wait a minute. You must be one of those Night Raid poser that I've been hearing about." Tatsumi assumed.

"Does that mean you're supposed to be the real deal? Man you should be good. By the way, heads up!" Daidara warned.

Daidara tossed Tatsumi a sword that's in the scabbard.

"What's the sword for?" Tatsumi asked.

"Gotta fight fair. I want to get some experience points for this." Daidara answered as he draw out his axe.

"Now come at me little man." Daidara continued getting into his stance.

"Uh… ok fine. I'll give you some experience but it's not going to be pretty!" Tatsumi shouted launching up in the air readied his sword.

"Alright! I like your confidence. Man it's going to be fun crushing you."

Tatsumi became cautious as Daidara slammed his axe down just in time as Tatsumi dodged it backing away from one of the three beasts.

"It's amazing on how you've managed to dodge that after the music went off. That's ok let's see how you handle THIS!"

Daidara split his axes into two and tosses one at Tatsumi who managed to dodge it as it is coming in incredible speed. It return back like a boomerang which shocked Tatsumi. He managed to dodge it but leave a cut onto his abdomen.

"Wait aren't those the Imperial Arms?" Tatsumi questioned.

"Yep! **Double-Bladed Axe: Belvaac**. A little punk like you can't even hit it." Daidara retorted.

Tatsumi dodged the axe again but gave it a little cut on his left cheek and it start to come towards him.

"Well in that case I'll just have to make it hit you!"

Daidara began to smirk but all of that was interrupted when Bulat stop and hit Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi you idiot!" Bluat insulted.

Daidara caught his weapon looking at the two in confusion.

"That guy was obviously getting ready to finish you off and you just charge right at him without even thinking about it you need to be more responsible!" Bulat continued.

"Um… hold on a second how come you have so much energy? The song that play on the ship was supposed to put everybody to sleep." Daidara questioned pointing out that Bulat wasn't effected by the melody.

"So is that what the music is about? Cheap crap doesn't work on me. If you thing the song of the tunes is supposed to put me to sleep then you got another thing coming my friend."

"Wait a sec I see what you did there. You stab yourself to be distracted to hear the melody."

"The name's Bulat of Night Raid but you can also call me handsome."

"Yeah I don't think so jackass. I'm Daidara servant of Esdeath."

"Tatsumi, it's very important to pay close attention to how I fight ok?"

"Bro…" Tatsumi trailed off.

Bulat get into formation and yell out the word that activates his Imperial Arms.

"INCURSIO!" Bulat shouted.

Bulat began armor up in his Incursio armor wielding his staff and ready to fight.

"Alright! This is what I'm talking about. I'm so going to get a lot of experience points from this guy!" Daidara shouted with excitement in his voice.

Nyua, Liver, and Daidara all charged up against Bulat. Nyua charge in head first to get the first strike but with Buat using his great speed, he knocks off Nyua first, second goes to Liver pushing both back then air dashes Daidara who look in complete shock. Bulat deliver the killing blow to Daidara first by slicing him in half with his staff that causes the blood to shatter ending one of the three beasts.

"Whoa…" Tatsumi trailed off yet again.

"See this is what I meant. I told you to always be aware of your surroundings." Bulat presented.

"I've always knew you were a good fighter but that was awesome."

"Damn straight. Back in my soldier days they used to call me hundred men slayer."

"I believe it was hundred twenty eight to be exact." A voice intervened.

Bulat and Tatsum look over to the silver hair male walking towards them up on his face.

"You played the vital role getting rid of covert operatives back then did you not? I know that power and armor elsewhere. It truly has been a while hasn't it Bulat."

Bulat look in utter shock recognizing the man that stood before him.

"It's you… General Liver." Bulat said while in shock.

"Former general for your information. Ever since General Esdeath safe my life I have been he devoted servant."

" _Wait a minute. Is this the same guy that bro was talking in his story about his past?_ " Tatsumi thought pondering if Liver is the game guy.

"If things were different I'll be drinking a toast to our reunion but since we're not, I'm going to have to kill you. The mission comes first!" Bulat exclaimed getting ready as he got to his stance readying his staff.

"I couldn't have said it better myself. General Esdeath's wishes will be realized." Liver agreed.

He takes off his right glove to showcase his ring which it looks like a shape of a dragon and it could be an imperial arms.

"And to be sure that I am successful. She gave me this Imperial Arms." Liver continued showing his Imperial Arms.

"What Imperial Arms is that?" Bulat questioned.

"The **Black Marlin**. A ring type weapon. It was crafted by the organs of a water danger beast with the power to control water whoever wears that can manipulate any liquid at will and if this is our battlefield lady luck is certainly smiling upon on me." Liver explained.

"So you fight with water now. Rather convenient that your boss is an ice user."

"General Esdeath can create ice out of thin air do not elevate me to her level she's a god. Water Fire!"

Liver burst five pillars of water coming straight to Bulat. Bulat began to block off the water with his staff.

Nyua got himself together as he slowly rose up to his feet.

"What a bother. Looks like Liver has his handful with this guy but with all of this water around I'm sure he'll be ok. But a little backup would be nice." Nyua grinned ready to use his flute.

"Not so fast!" Tatsumi intervened.

Tatsumi dived down and swung his sword. Nyua blocked the sword with his flute.

"You got to be insane if I let you intervene." Tatsumi exclaimed.

Nyua pushed Tatsumi and got to his stance.

"You Night Raid people are freaking annoying!" Nyua insulted.

Nyua charge in and began to clash against Tatsumi as they exchange strike after strike with their weapons. Tatsumi trying his hardest to prevail and to defeat Nyua who happens to be a little difficult to handle. Bulat looking on as Liver on top of a snake made of water. He commands the snake to take charge and with that Bulat launches up in the air and slice open the water shaped snake in half destroying it before it could bring any harm. Liver uses his imperial arms again and summon more water pillars and struck Bulat right from behind surprising the Night Raid assassin.

Liver descends down and summon a few of the water shape dragons and uses trump card to hurl them over and getting the jump on Bulat. Getting the opening that Liver wanted he continue with the attack with his trump and someone the water disperse and there was no sign of Bulat anywhere.

"I looks like I finally got him." Liver said looking around.

"I don't think so old man! It's going to take a lot more to bring me down!" Bulat shouted.

Liver look up to see that Bulat is still alive.

"How are you still alive?!"

Just when Bulat could deliver a klling blow, Nyua charge in out of nowhere but Bulat senses it and attack and knock back Nyua flat on his bottom to the ground.

"Man what a joke. You realize that you blew away your only chance of defeating Liver." Nyua reminded.

"B-Bro…"

Bulat look over to the defeated Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't able to hold him off long enough for you to finish." Tatsumi apologized.

"What is this? You're still alive. Why don't you go back to sleep so I can deal with you later." Nyua retorted.

"Don't sweat it Tatsumi. I'm just amaze you've gotten this far without an Imperial Arms."

"Yeah I guess." Tatsumi responded.

"I've noticed that your Imperial Arms deactivate itself after you've taken certain amount of damage. We seem to have a clear winner." Liver pointed out.

"You don't need to play it tough. That little drop of blood from your ear is a dead giveaway." Bulat noticed.

Liver slowly notices it as well feeling the liquid from his right ear.

"Your internal organs must've taken a huge hit when you used your trump card. So I doubt you'll be able to use your Imperial Arms anymore."

"Nothing gets past you and I was hoping I get the upper hand with negotiations."

"Negotiations?"

"Yes. I must ask: how would you like to become one of Esdeath's army? I'm sure she'll love to bring you on as a lieutenant."

"Thanks but I lost interest of serving the Empire a long time ago."

"Don't be thinking that way you'll working for Esdeath not the Empire. Doing so change my life for the better since joining with Esdeath people everywhere coward before me. In fact, my name is so fear all the bureaucrats in the Capital stay in my good graces. I've got every single one of them under my thumb."

Bulat just glared at the former general.

"I implore you to come with me. If you do the master can erase all of your record crimes from the books." Liver implied.

"I said no. Don't you get it? I would find no joy to join in what we were sworn to destroy. Since I know Esdeath scratching the minister's back how can I possibly live with myself? I could tarnish my image of the hero to the masses now wouldn't it?" Bulat declined.

"A hero to the masses. I can't believe a known assassin would dare to say something that's so arrogant."

"I was trying to make to be so modest."

Bulat and Liver look on before them ready to fight once again.

"It looks like we won't be using our weapons anymore." Bulat stated.

"Then we'll finish this with swords." Liver finished.

Liver takes out something and injects it into his neck which it looks like it can enhance something.

"It's time for a little enhancement." Liver said feeling the effects.

"Bro watch it. Something's not right about this guy." Tatsumi noticed.

"Yeah I'm painfully aware that he's not going to be an easy one to beat." Bulat retorted.

Bulat begin to takes out his sword and with that both Bulat and Liver charge at each other and clash using their swords as they go at it with incredible speed with Tatsumi watching in awe. Both men hold nothing back as they kept attacking and once it continue and continue clash their swords, their weapons collide as they try to overpower one another. It seems that Liver has the upper advantage but with Bulat, he wasn't going to give up so he pushed himself, using every force he has with him to overpower Liver and with that he push through that shatter Liver's sword and deliver a powerful slash that splatter blood out of his body making Liver to scream in pain.

Soon he slowly begin to smirk and activate a secret trump card his real trump card that surprises Bulat in the process.

"Time to use my real trump card: **Killer Blood Sword!** " Liver shouted hurling multiple blood over at Bulat.

"I knew it. I knew you had something up on your sleeve." Bulat sensed.

Bulat using his speed to deflect the blood with his sword. As he keep deflecting the blood, a few pierce through his body and with that the battle was done. Liver soon collapse down to the ground flat on his back and Bulat know down struggle to get up but grappled on his sword from keeping himself from falling. Tatsumi head over to help Bulat up.

"If I hesitated just a second ago he would've annihilated me before I know what hit me. When I realize the blood, it was another form of liquid." Bulat commented.

"You were incredible bro." Tatsumi complimented.

"Bulat…"

Tatsumi and Bulat look over to Liver who is still alive.

"There is one thing I have to tell you. There's a reason why I join with General Esdeath's army. I didn't tell you before." Liver confessed.

Liver told Bulat what actually happen and wasn't sentence so Esdeath had come and recruited Liver to her army with some negotiations surprising Bulat.

"That's why I have respect and admiration for Esdeath. That's the real reason." Liver finished.

"Liver…" Bulat trailed off.

"In such, I swear on my honor and a devote servant to General Esdeath that in mere moments I'll be taking your life as well!"

Bulat begin coughing up blood from his mouth.

"That wasn't no ordinary blood. You injected poison into your own blood." Bulat realized.

"You haven't developed any resistance to your system so it'll kill you quickly. It'll soon be over. As for me… I must be going on ahead." Liver explained before passing out to reach his demise.

Nyau begin playing his flute slowly heading over to the two Night Raid assassins.

"You thought the Killer Blood Sword was the real trump card. I think not. The real trump card… is me." Nyau said with that evil smirk.

Nyau kept playing the flute until suddenly his body transform gaining a large, muscular body.

"This trump card is called Scream. It could much more than make people go to sleep. Like one little trick is making my body stronger so I can tear your asses into pieces." Nyau explained.

"Oh man. He made himself bigger automatically." Tatsumi commented.

"Now time to die punk. I'm going to enjoy tearing you into shreds."

Tatsumi got into his stance and readied his sword to fight.

" _What can I do? How am I going to beat this guy?_ " Tatsumi thought.

"Tatsumi…"

Tatsumi look behind sees Bulat holding up his weapon.

"Tatsumi listen to me. Use this…" Bulat trailed off.

"Wait a second… is that?"

"The key to Incursio. The armor will always belong to the one who possesses the key. I'm leaving this to you."

"No you can't do that You can't give me Incursio."

"Hahahahahahahahaha! You think that Imperial Arms is going to help you defeat me. You're going to need a miracle for that. So why don't you just do yourself a favor and fight normal. It'll be easier that way."

Bulat knocks Tatsumi to smack some sense into him.

"Are you really going to let him tell you what to do?"

"No… I can't…"

"Yes you can Tatsumi. Promise me you can do this. I know you can and I know won't let me down. Use Incursio."

Tatsumi slowly nodded in response.

"Ok bro… I'll do it."

"And remember Tatsumi… If you like the way the weapon feels or even you have a positive first impression of it. You can usually tell if it's a match."

"Ok."

"You really going to put it on. Alright then, I guess I better end this quick. Time to die!" Nyau threatened.

"Alright. I won't let you down bro! You said I can do then I won't fail you!" Tatsumi said with enthusiasm.

"Let god scream Tatsumi. Let all the fire in your soul!" Bulat demanded.

Tatsumi activated Incursio and the armor began to change its shape to Tatsumi's physic. The armor then combine and connect to Tatsumi as began to wield it's power and taking the armor to possess its great abilities.

"Whoa… I can feel it. This armor is making my body grow stronger." Tatsumi sensed.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Nyau shouted.

Nyau charge at Tatsumi to end it. Tatsumi did the same and as they dash towards one another, they readied their fists and by inches closer both of their fists collide creating a shockwave that shook the cruise ship. Nyau became in utter shock as Tatsumi has the upper hand and pushed his fist with powerful force sending Nyau back crashing against the wall and killing him in the process to end the fight and the three beasts for good.

"Well what do you know is that how strong you are here and now then there's not a single doubt in my mind? One of these days you will surpass me. Go as far as you can Tatsumi… I'll be… watching… over you." Bulat comment before slowly passing out and slowly reaching to his death by the poison from the blood.

Tatsumi rush over to Bulat who had reach his demise and just watch his motionless body.

"I'm sorry bro. For making you punch some sense into me. I promise… I'll get stronger for you. But for now… is it ok that I cry for you." Tatsumi sadly said as he begin to shed tears and with that he knelt down crying to his fallen friend.

* * *

 _With Sonic…_

Sonic crashing through a ruin rock wall as the brute wielding his giant axe as he began swinging it. Sonic rolling out of the way and start to engulf his sword with blue aura using his Chaos Energy. Sonic slam his fist that creates a geyser of wind knocking off the brute and with that Sonic them homing attacks the brute and swung his sword but somehow the armor block off the sword. The brute grab Sonic by the ankle and slam him down to the ground then readied his axe.

The brute swung his axe downward to exterminate the hedgehog. Sonic rolls out of the way causing the axe to come down crashing against the ground with huge impact that created cracks. Sonic jump in the air and deliver a Sonic Eagle which means deliver an axe kick right to the head of the brute that had him knelt down on one knee. Sonic deliver a spinning heel kick and a spinning back fist and then was about to use his sword but the brute somehow countered the hedgehog off and swung his axe.

Sonic who blocked in just in time as the impact send Sonic crashing through the tent and destroying it. Sonic rolling backwards a few times and lands to his back on the ground. Sonic slowly prompt himself up to his feet until he saw something that is glowing right next to him. It appears to be a red gemstone shape like fire.

"What the heck is this?" Sonic pondered.

Sonic takes the gemstone into his hands until all of sudden, the gemstone suddenly give Sonic the hidden powers that was inside the gemstone. Sonic begin to feel the power inside from the gemstone and it begin to change him, his fur change the color from blue to red and his eyes turn golden yellow. He then start to form flaming aura around him. The brute charge at Sonic and use his axe but the wave of fire pushed him back surprising Sonic.

"Whoa… did I just did that? Ok… why did I change? It must be that gemstone that I touched. It somehow game me these newfound powers and I can control fire now. Time to put these newfound powers to the test." Sonic said checking out his powers.

The brute charge at and readied his axe but Sonic then counters the brute off with a backflip kick. Sonic then delivers a spinning roundhouse kick that push the brute away. Sonic then uses his incredible speed and start to pummel the brute with incredible force and after sends the brute flying up in the air as Sonic kick him up the reappear in the sky and kicks him back down to the ground. Sonic draws out his sword which the flames start to air dash over to the weaken brute.

The brute had just about enough so he readied his axe and again swung it but Sonic rapidly dodge the attacker and then finishes the brute off with his sword that slice him in half and by that the fire start burning him into ashes and with that Sonic somehow reverted back to his previous state.

"That's taken care of. Now to find that Imperial Arms." Sonic said returning back to his objective.

Sonic continue to look for the Imperial Arms while the other troops are distracted by some of the Revolutionary Army guards. Sonic look high and low for the Imperial Arms until he spotted it. Sonic take a look of the Imperial Arms which appears to be the color gray with blue coloring around it as it looks like a bracelet. Sonic recognize and remembering just from he knew back home.

"What the… this looks just like the Ark of Cosmos. I remember the texture, the details of it. No way… it couldn't possibly be here. I better try out what this's for."

Sonic tested the Imperial Arms out only to find out that it controls gravity surprising the hedgehog as some of the things float up in air. Sonic activates it causing them to crash down.

"So this controls gravity. This should be useful and I know how to control a gravity ring like this. I'll take this back to Night Raid."

Moments after, the Revolutionary Army regroup with Sonic.

"So you've found the Imperial Arms?" the leader pointed.

"Yeah. This controls gravity so I'll keep this."

"Understood. You seem to know how to use it."

"Yeah. I sure do."

Sonic puts the bracelet around his right wrist.

"Yep. Just like how I remembered." Sonic said remembering his last adventure.

"Are you heading back to Night Raid?"

"Yeah. I'll report to Najenda about everything."

"Understood. Be careful out there Sonic."

"Not to worry, I can take care of myself and thanks for the heads up."

Sonic saluted and takes off to head on back to Night Raid. What Sonic doesn't know what the information that Night Raid has for him that is not going to be pretty. Unaware, a secret spy who had spotted Sonic taking the Imperial Arms and so the secret spy then hurried back to the Capital and report on what just happen.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Change of Plans

 _Night Raid HQ…_

Sonic return back to Night Raid after successfully collecting the Imperial Arms that is around his right wrist. Sonic had arrived back to HQ to report back to Najenda about his success. Sonic enter in the room to meet with everyone else. When the hedgehog enter the room, he felt some tension coming from everyone and it started to make Sonic to feel uncomfortable. Turns out to him it wasn't tension, it was sadness that he see from Night Raid like they lost someone and speaking of which, he notices that Bulat isn't here.

"Guys… what's going on? Did I… miss something?" Sonic questioned.

Everyone ignored Sonic but remain silent for the time being. Sonic begin to get more ucomfortable so he again asked again.

"Come on guys you're scaring me. Tell me what's going on." Sonic demanded.

Tatsumi shed some tears from his eyes and walk over to the blue blur.

"Tatsumi… where's Bulat? Isn't he supposed to go on a mission with you?" Sonic asked.

Tatsumi frown to the ground, mouth shivering struggling to speak what has happened but couldn't bring himself to do it as he was heartbroken himself.

"What happen to Bulat Tatsumi?"

"Sonic…. Bro…"

"He what?"

"Bro died in the fight against Esdeath's servants."

"What?! You meant to tell me that he died?"

"Yeah… Esdeath's servants were too strong for us to handle but bro has entrusted me with his Imperial Arms."

"What do you mean by that?"

Tatsumi draws out the sword from the scabbard behind his back.

"Oh that Imperial Arms. What a sec… is that the weapon to possess armor like what Bulat was using before?" Sonic noticed.

"Yeah that's the one alright."

"I see. So I guess everyone heard the news then?"

"Yes. Bulat had risked his life to made the mission successful. He knew the risk and I couldn't been happier to know he was a strong comrade and a wonderful friend." Najenda interpreted.

"Yeah… he sure was. I' sorry for the loss of your friends guys."

"It's alright Sonic. We all know the risk, that's why we signed up for anyway." Lubbock added.

"I guess you're right."

"Enough with that, it seems that a mission went successful for you. Have you retrieve the Imperial Arms?" Najenda questioned.

"Yeah. It was this."

Sonic show everyone the Imperial Arms that is around his right wrist.

"A wrist type Imperial Arms? What does it do?" Lubbock asked.

"It controls gravity. I know it because I tested it out and I'm familiar with this type of stuff back from Mobius."

"You guys have weapons like this?" Najenda inquired.

"Not really but gadgets to be exact. It's a long story from where I come from and controlling gravity with this thing back home."

"It seems that this could be your specialty with this Imperial Arms. I'll leave that to you to wield. You seem to know how to control is pretty well."

"I was just about to say the same thing."

"Now back to the main subject. Leone, have you located Esdeath?"

"Sure did boss. I know you told me not to engage to fight her but that evil bitch is just oozing with pure evil in my taste." Leone responded.

"It's a good thing that you didn't take the bait to her trap."

"Yeah if I did I would be a total goner."

"Is this Esdeath lady that evil and powerful?" Sonic questioned.

"Yes. I advise you not to engage in a fight with her. She can manipulate ice from thin air and is extremely dangerous. Use caution whenever you encountered her. She's the Empire's powerful ally."

"Damn. Sounds powerful."

"So is that all Leone?"

"Not likely. I even spotted someone who was with Esdeath."

"A new ally perhaps?"

"You can say that."

"Describe what this ally is."

"It's hard to explain. He appears to be a black and red hedgehog with that stern look on his face."

Sonic jump up in utter shock. Lubbock soon to notice Sonic's reaction.

"Is something wrong Sonic?" Lubbock asked.

"Wait a minute. Did you just say black and red hedgehog?" Sonic pointed out.

"Yeah. I'm not lying, I've seen him with Esdeath. Why?" Leone questioned rubbing the back of her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Do you know that black hedgehog?"

"Yeah. That's my rival that I've been searching for all this time."

This made everyone shocked to hear this coming from Sonic.

"Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that black hedgehog is the one you're looking for?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yeah. That's right. I said that I would find him so that we can return back home together." Sonic nodded.

"This could be a major problem." Najenda realized.

"What do you mean?"

"You mentioned before that you and Shado use Chaos Energy right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because if this black hedgehog is working for the Empire, the Revolutionary Army is in deep trouble as I know it."

"What…"

"I have a bad feeling about this. I feel that this black hedgehog could be a major threat to us."

Sonic begin to think what Tikal has told him before during his meditation. He remember what Tikal informed him about him and Shadow. Sonic didn't want to believe it but it seem that the vision that the echidna had is starting to be true.

" _So it's true… Shadow is turning evil._ " Sonic thought.

"What do we do boss?" Akame asked.

"I don't know but knowing about this black hedgehog, I have a feeling we won't stand a chance against him." Najenda retorted.

"I'm sure we can handle that guy. How strong could he be anyway?" Leone smirked cracking her fists.

"Too strong." Sonic interpret.

Everyone turn their attention to the blue blur with concern.

"How so Sonic? Have you fought this hedgehog?" Najenda asked.

"Yeah. All of my life I've been fighting my rival. From what I can tell is that he has a personal grudge against me after beating him numerous times. He can be very dangerous." Sonic answered.

"What is he trying to plan to do?" Mine questioned.

"He's trying to reclaim his title being the Ultimate Life Form."

"The Ultimate Life Form? I'm sure that's just a joke right?" Lubbock shrugged.

"It's not a joke Lubbock. It's the truth. He is the Ultimate Life Form and that's a fact. He won't rest until he completely beats me and reclaim back."

"Are you serious?" Mine asked.

"I'm serious alright. It looks like our rivalry had escalated and it gotten real personal between us."

"If what you're saying is true, is this black hedgehog is that dangerous?" Najenda questioned.

"Yeah. I'm quite certain he is and know what he's very capable of."

"If we're going to bring down the Empire, Sonic we need you more than ever. You know how to fight this hedgehog and deal with these situations. You're the only one that can fght Shadow and I don't think Night Raid can stand a chance against him no matter what Imperial Arms we use it won't be enough to defeat him."

"That's pretty much. He and I are equals and we know each other too well."

"Sonic, will you help Night Raid and the Revolution to stop Esdeath, the Empire, and fight off this hedgehog you speak of?"

"Like I said no. I never back down on my word so I'm still in the fight."

This made everyone smile to the blue blur.

"Glad to know Sonic, you're all dismissed. You guys had a long day." Najenda ordered.

Everyone exit the room. Sonic was about to leave until Najenda stopped him.

"Sonic I need to ask." Najenda stated.

"What's up?"

"Are you certain that you can handle Shadow?"

"Certainly. We are quick, strong, agile, and capable of doing different things. If I can't get him to reason then there's only one thing to do."

"And what's that?"

"To kill him. If my plan doesn't work then he would leave me no choice but to take extreme measures."

Najenda place a hand onto Sonic's shoulder.

"I'm sorry you're carrying this burden on your shoulders." Najenda comforted.

"It's fine. I don't want to do this but he has left me no choice if this ever occur."

"By the way, does this hedgehog has a name?"

"Yeah. He certainly does. His name is Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form."

Sonic turn and walk away to exit the room to return back to his room. Sonic begin to be in deep though thinking about the Ultimate Life Form.

"Shadow is you are working for the Empire and seeing things the wrong way then I have no choice but to bring you down." Sonic thought with that stern look on his face.

* * *

 _The Capital…_

Shadow in his room doing some pushups. He was sweating like bullets looking like he has done a large amount of reps to get himself stronger. Shadow had continue to push himself over to the limit and hold nothing back. Shadow had one goal in mind and was to beat Sonic and reclaim his title. Shadow complete a few more reps pushing himself further more before stopping. He had remember to meet with Esdeath back at her office.

Shadow exit the room right after putting his shirt back on and meet with the general. Shadow soon spot the general looking out the window to look at the view of the city. Shadow approach to the general crossing his arms to look at the view.

"Sounds like you're enjoying the view much." Shadow exclaimed surprising the general.

"Yes. That and I have some disturbing news." Esdeath retorted.

"What happen?"

"My servants. They were killed by one of the Night Raid assassins. Somehow they snuck themselves into the cruise ship."

"I thought they were your best servants. I guess I thought wrong."

"No they're still strong but somehow Night Raid have Imperial Arms to even up the odds."

"I see. And I'm guessing that they took the Imperial Arms from them during that fight?"

"Yes. That was part of the news as much."

"So the three beasts are dead so what now?"

"We go to Plan B."

"What's Plan B.?"

"I've hired the best allies that the Empire has found and they're on their way as we speak. Therefore, we will increase the numbers and strength against Night Raid."

"Is Night Raid really that difficult?"

"Yes. Judging what type of Imperial Arms they used they can be much difficult."

"Let's hope that these new members joining our side can handle Night Raid."

"Oh trust me Shadow… I found the best allies that I can find."

"If you say so then. So are you still looking for 'love' you speak of?"

"Yes. I am and I'm going to search for it once our new allies arrive."

"What about my rival? Have your best men found him?"

"No but I did have word from one of my men saying that he's working for Night Raid and the Revolution. You should be easy to take care of."

"Don't be fooled. That blue hedgehog is tough just by the looks of it. Don't let his appearance fool you."

"You sound like you've knew too much about this blue hedgehog?"

"I do. He's has humiliated me and defeated me countless times and I won't stop at nothing to retain my title as Ultimate Life Form."

"I must ask you this question: do you really think that this hedgehog took your title?"

"That and my pride and I will NOT stand by it anymore. If that means to kill him from doing so then so be it. I'll make him suffer and make him feel what true defeat really is."

"Then I'll leave you this blue hedgehog for you to fight against with. I have another question."

"Go ahead. Speak."

"What's this blue hedgehog's name you've been talking about?"

Shadow turn his attention and look to Esdeath in her blue eyes.

"His name is Sonic the Hedgehog, the world's fastest hedgehog." Shadow answered with venom in his voice.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The New Team

 _The Next Following Day…_

There was Lubbock and Tatsumi training as hard as they can as the two boys doing pushups. Atop on their backs, there was Leone being on top on Lubbock's back and Akame on Tatsumi's back pressuring them so they could get stronger as their per request.

"Come on guys, you can do better than that. I believe in ya." Leone encouraged.

"*Groan* Man I never knew this would be difficult doing some pushups." Tatsumi commented.

"Tell me about it but we signed up to get stronger and I won't fail now." Lubbock retorted.

As the two doing some pushups, Mine suddenly appeared who is surprised to see the boys doing some pushups.

"What are you guys doing?" Mine asked.

"We're training that's why." Lubbock responded.

"Yeah. Ever since I've obtain Incursio from bro before he died, I made a promise to him that I'll get stronger and I'm not going to back down on my word nor my promise." Tatsumi interpreted.

"That's the spirit. I knew you can do it Tatsumi and even you Lubbock. Come on guys, less talk, more training." Leone exclaimed.

"She's right, there's no time for any talk. Continue with your training." Akame commanded.

"Well if you guys said so then." Mine shrugged.

Out of nowhere, Sonic return back to Night Raid and stop at the training field in his supersonic speed.

"Hey guys, what's shaking?" Sonic greeted.

"Heya Sonic, how's it hanging?" Leone waved.

"Hey Leone."

Sonic look over to Mine.

"Looks like your arm's getting better." Sonic noticed.

"Thanks. Now I'm ready to get back out there and fight." Mine retorted sharing a smile.

Sonic looks over to the boys doing pushups.

"So I take it that you're training Lubbock?" Sonic assumed.

"Yeah. Since it's down to the three boys here it's time that I get serious like you when you went out training." Lubbock responded.

"It's cute when you talk all big since you haven't half the pushups as Tatsumi here." Leone commented.

Lubbock let out a frustrated groan.

"It's not Lubbock's fault here. There's a considerable weight difference between me and Leone." Akame defended.

Tatsumi, Lubbock, and Mine were shocked to hear it except for Sonic watching on with a smile then suddenly Leone socked Akame right to the head from that comment.

"That's cold jack." Sonic commented trying to constrain himself from laughing.

"Good you're all here." Najenda intervened making her appearance.

Everyone turn to the boss who was already pack up and ready to depart.

"Boss." Everyone said except Sonic.

"I'm heading off to the Revolutionary Army Base. I'm thinking they'll need the weapons that we got from the Three Beast." Najenda announced.

"By yourself? And you're taking that battle axe isn't it kind of heavy?" Tatsumi questioned.

"Yeah I can handle it. See here. (Holding the axe) I know I can't actually use it but I can at least carrying it around."

"I've never knew she was such a bad ass." Tatsumi whispered.

"Of course she's a bad ass. She used to be a general man." Lubbock added.

"Akame, I'm leaving you in charge. I want everyone buckle down and train hard." Najenda ordered.

"Ok. Whatever." Akame answered.

"Hey be real would ya?!" Tatsumi shouted.

"Don't worry, she always get the job done here."

Najenda takes out a cigarette to light it up with the lighter and take a puff out of it.

"And I'm also going to try to recruit new members for the new team. Although I highly doubt they could be one step ahead for combat for the moment." Najenda added.

Tatsumi start to frown and apologize to everyone.

"I'm sorry guys, I'll try to do better next time." Tatsumi apologized.

"Don't sweat it. It could've happen in anyway Tatsumi. It'll get better." Sonic comforted rubbing Tatsumi's bare back for comfort.

"The Three Beasts you defeated on a cruise ship. They were the center of the Empire's defenses and members of Esdeath's army but you and Bulat managed to defeat them. Esdeath maybe a powerful foe but she suffers a devastating lust when the Revolution begins we'll has less considerable to worry about. You didn't just save passengers you ultimately save revolutionaries who be needed for the struggle against the Empire. You're strong Tatsum and you're doing a great job." Najenda explained.

"Y-Yes ma'am." Tatsumi complied.

"I didn't wanted to tell you before I didn't wanted to let it go to your head but Bulat told me something." Leone said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

" _Tatsumi still got a lot to figure out but I can see he has amazing potential. If you do a good job training him maybe he can get through enough to surpass me one of these days. I can't to see what he can do." Bulat commented._

* * *

 _Present…_

Tatsumi slowly begin to tear up from the comments from Bulat.

"Thanks man…" Tatsumi trailed off.

"Take pride of yourself and survive that's all you can do. Try the best to be the kind the person Bulat wanted you to be." Najenda said.

Najenda was just about to take off. Najenda walk over to the blue blur wondering what she's going to say to him but got his answer when all of sudden she hugged the hedgehog surprising him and the others by her actions.

"I'll see you soon Sonic and the rest of you." Najenda said saying her goodbyes.

Sonic nodded slowly and return the hug. He then let go of her and the boss begin to take off to head on over to the Revolutionary Army Base. Sonic who is still in shock watching the boss leaving the HQ. Lubbock on the other hand who is more surprised than everyone else.

"What the hell was that about?" Tatsumi asked.

"Don't look at me, I haven't had the slightest clue what just happen." Sonic retorted.

"It seems that the boss fully trusts you now Sonic. I think she might have a thing for you." Leone smiled.

"What?! No way! I don't think so. I'm just a friend, nothing more. I don't think she would have an interest in someone like me. That's absurd."

"Yeah he's right, they're just only friends. I don't think Najenda likes Sonic like that." Lubbock agreed.

"Exactly. Even Lubbock gets me."

"That's right."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the Capital…_

Esdeath at the Graveyard paying her wishes and respect to the Three Beasts who died at the cruise ship by the hands of Night Raid. She set flowers to their graveyard and prayed.

"All three of you were killed, I suggest that you were too weak. You all had fallen to laws of natural selection. Such incompetence. I cannot change the past but I can assure you that I will avenge your deaths.

Afterwards she then take her leave to head back inside frowning for her three loyal servants. She looks over to see Shadow on the tree branch standing with his arms cross. Esdeath could only smile as if she enjoys his company.

"Seems like you take your time." Shadow commented jumping down from the tree branch.

"Yes. They were my loyal servants and I will avenge their deaths." Esdeath responded.

"I'm guessing the new recruitments will be arriving today?"

"Yes. I wonder if they're strong enough that can help and defeat Night Raid and this Sonic the Hedgehog character that you speak of."

"Hey! You leave Sonic to me and my fight with Sonic is with me alone."

"That arrangement is still on the table. I fully respect that."

"Good. That's all I wanted to hear."

"By the way, I've seen you training with your Chaos Energy. I've never knew your aura is that strong, stronger than my aura to be exact."

"What can I say? I'm the Ultimate Life Form."

"Indeed that you are. Also quite handsome."

"Don't get me started."

"It's just a compliment. Come along, let's see what the new recruits look like and how well they can fight."

"Yeah sure thing, lead the way."

Shadow followed Esdeath back to the Capital so that they can meet with the new recruits.

* * *

 _The Capital…_

A dark blue hair young man arrive to the Capital carrying a back of fresh fish. He wears a blue leather jacket and a red scarf with an anchor on it. The scarf is said to be his symbol of justice. Under that is a white shirt with a single blue line down the middle. He also wears a pair of grey jeans with a belt and dark blue boots. He makes his way over to the Capital HQ to meet with the leader that has recruited him to the special police force.

" _This is my first day here at the Capital. My name is Wave, I used to serve in the Imperial Navy then got promoted. I'll be sure to do my best!_ " Wave thought.

As the young man made his way to the HQ, he walk through the hallways of the Capital Castle to make his way to the room.

" _Looks like this is the place. My teammates are behind this door. First impression is everything, I have to show that I mean business._ " Wave thought.

Wave began to open the door to make his entrance.

"Greeting friends, I'm here from the na… (slowly spots a man in a mask.) vy." Wave said before he stopped.

"Uh… I'm so sorry." Wave apologized before leaving the room.

Wave keeps his composure trying to keep calm.

" _That must be the interrogation room. I'm such an idiot. Wait…_ " Wave thought before trailing off.

The young man takes out a piece of paper to see if this is the right place.

"What this is the room. Am I going to be working on the same team with that guy?! Oh man…" Wave said in utter shock.

So with that Wave pulls himself up and enter the room carrying the bag of fish.

"Uh… hello again." Wave greeted.

" _I better not try to piss this guy off._ " Wave thought making his way.

Wave takes a seat to mind his business, keep calm and not to start up any trouble. The masked man begin staring awkwardly at Wave that is making him uncomfortable.

" _Oh man. He's looking at me. What should I do? Did I made him angry all of sudden?_ " Wave thought going insane in his mind.

Out of nowhere, another person enters in the room. Turns out it was a girl entering in the room. She has short black hair in a twintail style and black eyes. She wears a black sailor uniform and a wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover like Akame. She also wears red gauntlets like Akame. She ever wears he keeps her Imperial Arms with her at all times. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes.

The girl makes her way to the table and takes a seat across from Wave and pulls out a bag of cookies to chow down and minded her business. Wave swallow his pride and start to introduce himself also making a friend.

"I my name is Wave and I'm…"

The girl glared and hugged her bag.

"Keep away from my cookies." The girl warned with that serious look on her face.

"Uh… ok. Sorry that I bothered you."

Wave makes his way over to his seat. A second after, another person makes its entrance appearing to be Seryu alongside with Kuro.

"Greeting Comrades. My name is Seryu Ubiquitous member of the Imperial Guard and my friend's name is Kuro." Seryu greeted.

Seryu let out a pedal of roses onto the ground and bow down.

"Please come grace us with your stylish, Dr. Stylish." Seryu bowed.

"OH I love a dramatic good introduction. It's a very definition of stylish, you've capture my wonderful embrace." The man said who appear to be Dr. Stylish. He is a tall man with spiky black hair with a white patch and blue eyes. He wore glasses, a yellow suit with a blue shirt, a tie, and a white lab coat.

" _What the hell?! Now there's this guy._ " Wave thought in absolute shock.

"Oh my you're a country boy aren't you? You're just too adorable by far. I'll polish you up in no time cowboy so don't be shy."

"I think he likes me."

"Good afternoon. It looks like I'm the last one here." The young man said making his appearance carrying a book in his left hand.

The young man appear to have fairy blond hair and golden eyes. He wore a white robe on top of a black shirt and pants with a brown belt, a feather pin behind his ear and a collar-like accessory on his neck.

"Oh nice to meet you my name is Wave." Wave greeted.

"Call me Run the pleasure is all mine." Run responded with a smile.

" _Yes! There is person that doesn't freak me out_ **.** " Wave thought walking up to Run and shaking his hand.

And with that, everyone then settled in and got along. The masked man serve everyone a cup of tea and introducing him as Bols and explained that he is shy around everyone and appear to be afraid to speak or open up to anyone. As everyone understood and continue talking, someone then enters in the room wearing a mask as appear to be a woman with light blue hair.

"Another recruit?" Wave thought.

"What are all of you doing?" the woman asked.

"Hey we're just…"

Wave didn't get the chance to finish as he was being kicked in the gut that send him crashing against the wall with brute force that cause a big dent on the wall with a few cracks.

"You'll never know when an assassin is nearby to strike to kill you." The woman warned.

The woman then start to strike at Run with a few blows but Run block it all off with ease with good reflexes.

"He has good reflexes. Amazing." The woman thought.

Seryu and Kuro charge at the woman from behind but the woman sensed Seryu, grabs her by the arm and slams her down then use the ice to block off Kuro.

"You can't attack from behind when your bloodlust is so easily sensed."

The black hair girl charge at the woman draws out her sword and deliver a few slashes and stop putting her sword back. The mask begin to crack to reviw itself to be General Esdeath herself with that sadistic smile.

"General Esdeath." Wave pointed.

"That's right, pleasure to make all of your acquaintance." Esdeath retorted.

"So it was you all this time that recruited us?" Dr. Stylish questioned.

"Precisely. Welcome to the Empire."

* * *

 _Later, that Afternoon…_

The group dress in all black walking in the hallways.

"I hope you find that enjoyable? I didn't want to bore with the formal meet and greet." Esdeath said.

"Nah that's ok. I'm used to little rough housing." Wave shrugged.

"Your advice was very helpful. Thanks a lot." Seryu thanked.

"Good. After we see the emperor we'll have a little party,"

"Wait we're going to meet the Emperor." Wave asked.

"With all do respect, aren't taking things a little bit too quickly?" Run inquired.

"I prefer to get more tidiest things over with." Esdeath answered.

"Oh by the way general, have you decided a super fierce name for the squad yet?" Dr. Stylish asked.

"Oh yes. We are the undependable team charge with hunting down the allusive gang of vicious murderers. Therefore, I like all to be called the **Jaegers**."

"Jaegers you say?" an unknown voice interpreted.

Everyone turn to the person who intervene. As the group looking on while Esdeath kept on smiling, it was a black and red hedgehog stepping out of the shadows with that stern look and look dangerous just by looking at the hedgehog. Everyone in awe to see the black hedgehog making his appearance.

"Wait is that a danger beast?" Wave asked.

"No. He's a hedgehog and a warrior, a strong ally I have recruited while I was away taking care of personal things for the Empire." Esdeath answered.

"Oh my, he looks so cute and adorable. Hey there hot stuff, I like your outfit." Dr. Stylish complimented.

"Yeah whatever." The hedgehog scoffed crossing his arms.

"May I ask what's your name?" Run asked.

"Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog and I'm the Ultimate Life Form." Shadow responded with pride.

"Shadow huh, what a dangerous and awesome name you have there." Dr. Stylish again complimented.

"He doesn't look that strong general." Run noticed.

"Oh don't be fooled. This hedgehog is powerful, he even defeated me in battle once and has a powerful aura." Esdeath warned shocking everyone.

"No way! Really?" Wave asked.

"Oh yes. I'm serious alright. Shadow here is my strongest ally and he has an unbelievable power that he possesses."

"And let's get one thing straight here, anyone that gets in my way will feel my wrath." Shadow warned.

"Fair enough. I won't get in your way Shadow." Seryu said bowing down.

"Good. Now that's settled, let the games begin." Esdeath said still have her sadistic smile.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Love in the Tournament

Wave and Bols in the kitchen cooking for the team for the night while the others in the dining room talking and getting to know each other. Shadow on the other hand is elsewhere. Kurome toying with Koro playing around with him as Seryu ask Esdeath some questions.

"So what do you do in your spare time General Esdeath?" Seryu asked.

"Torturing prisoners, learning new methods of torture. Also… I've found something that interests me and that is love." Esdeath answered surprising Kurome and Seryu.

"Wait love?"

"Yes. Anyway, I hear we have an extra of Imperial Arms. Is that true?"

"Yes. It's a scissor type weapon but we've yet to find who is suitable to wield the weapon."

"Then the Minster will confiscate if we don't find a wielder. It will be a waste but to make things interesting, will make it a game."

"I… see. So what can you tell me about this Shadow the Hedgehog guy?"

"Yes. I am dying to know General. How did you meet that gloomy hedgehog anyway?" Dr. Stylish questioned.

"It was back when I was taking care of Empire business for the Empire and the Minister. He killed half of troops with fascinating swordsmanship and powers I've never witness so we end up in a fight. I gave it everything I got against the hedgehog but however, he overpowered me and defeated me by one of Shadow's abilities with his Chaos powers."

"Chaos powers you say?"

"Yes. I was astonished and admit that I've never heard of that type of power but Shadow explained it to me when we negotiate an agreement."

"And what was that agreement General Esdeath?" Seryu asked.

"He helps us with our problem against our strongest foes in exchange I help him find his rival. I believe he has some unfinished business with this rival he speak of."

"Is this person like Shadow?"

"Yes. He's also a hedgehog but blue."

"Interesting. Does this blue hedgehog possess the same abilities as Shadow?" Run questioned.

"No but he's very fast. I heard he passed through the guards in Capital with top speed."

"No wonder he's fast. Are we going to find and capture this blue hedgehog." Seryu asked.

"No necessarily. Our deal is we let Shadow deal with Sonic alone and his fight with this hedgehog only. We must not interfere."

"Oh… I see."

"Speaking of which, where is Shadow? He hasn't joined us here for dinner yet?" Dr. Stylish wondered.

"He's elsewhere, he always like to be alone and not quite the people person."

Esdeath was telling the truth, Shadow is elsewhere and not wanting to join everyone for dinner.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Shadow on the rooftop of the Capital with his arms crossed looking at the moon. The ultimate life form didn't bother joining with everyone else at the dining room for dinner so he kept to himself. He wondered where Sonic could be and soon or someday, he will cross paths with the blue blur and determine to finish what he started back from Mobius. Shadow could not stop thinking on how many times Sonic has defeated him and bested him in different ways during their previous fights but this time, Shadow determine to defeat Sonic one way or another.

What Shadow doesn't know that every time he thinks about Sonic and the humiliation Sonic has given to Shadow, it slowly brings his evil side back from the Ark Incident back in Station Square. Shadow with that serious look with determination to defeat Sonic and take back his name and throne as the Ultimate Life Form.

" _Just you wait Sonic, I will reclaim my throne as the Ultimate Life Form and I will defeat you._ " Shadow thought.

* * *

 _Next Following Day…_

Tatsumi in the Capital heading over to the destination to meet up with the other Night Raid members. Sonic went somewhere to take of things and told them that he'll meet up with them later. Tatsumi arrived and sees Lubbock crossing his arms, leaning against the wall waiting for him to arrive.

"Hey." Tatsumi greeted.

"Come on in." Lubbock responded letting Tatsumi in.

The two enter inside and it appears to be a library. Tatsumi look around the place as Lubbock push three books suddenly opening the secret passage surprising the brunette boy.

"Well what do you know, this is like a secret base." Tatsumi commented.

"Yep. It's my pride and joy." Lubbock responded.

"Come on, it's not like you build the place yourself."

Tatsumi continue walking inside the secret base and encounters Leone just sitting on the sofa relaxing.

"Hey! Welcome to our Imperial Secret Base." Leone welcomed.

"You're not being very secretive." Tatsumi stated.

"Well the Imperial Guards had put up wanted poster around the city but some of us can still walk freely through the capital." Lubbock informed showing the wanted poster of Mine.

"Yeah but that's not it, the Capital has been going crazy, some kind of special police force called themselves the Jeagers."

"That's because Esdeath is in charge of it she's a pretty big deal in this town. You don't want to mess with her."

"Is this Esdeath chick really that dangerous?"

"You have no idea. Alright I guess I could tell you the story."

Lubbock began telling the story.

"So several years ago, the south western tribe raise the standard of the vault against the cruelty of the Empire so the Empire sent the army to quiet them down. The tribe had only ten thousand men as for the Imperial Army as hundred twenty thousand so the outcome would be clear it turn out to be more complicated. Since the Imperial Soldiers are used to their city life they weren't able to survive in the harsh wilderness. Plus the tribesman would attack at night so it made it more difficult for them. The Imperial started to panic so they dispatch General Najenda and General Esdeath who are extremely talented despite being so young." Lubbock explained.

"Whoa… seriously?" Tatsumi asked.

Lubbock nodded and continue explaining his story about the Empire and Esdeath surprising Tatsumi knowing how dangerous Esdeath really is.

"It's pretty sick on how she drove hate to those people before letting them go. Wait a minute, from the Empire side seems like she was instigating the rebellion." Tatsumi noticed.

"Yep. That's exactly what Esdeath's trying to do. She want to store up an uprising that was she can get her kicks in the battlefield forever." Lubbock retorted.

"She sounds like a lunatic."

"*Sigh* That was a close one. I made the right choice when I didn't pick a fight with her by myself. I mean you have to murder like millions of people to get a reputation like hers." Leone said in relief.

"The way you guys talking about her she must be a monster."

"You can check her out for yourself. They're sponsoring a martial arts tournament. There's a cash prize for the winner so you can add some money for your village while you're at it." Lubbock informed.

"Oh."

"Hey speaking of which, where's Sonic? Isn't he supposed to be hear?" Leone wondered.

"Oh he said he'll meet up with us later. He said he has to take care of something."

* * *

 _Elsewhere, around the Capital…_

A cloaked figure enter the shop unannounced and just when the shopkeeper was just about to attack with a broom and swung it, the figure caught it with ease surprising the shopkeeper. The figure takes its hood off reviewing to be Sonic.

"Whoa slow your role. It's me." Sonic reasoned.

"Sonic. I'm so sorry that I tried to kill you." The shopkeeper apologized.

"It's cool. I just thought that I would like to come by and say hi. How's everything going?"

"As usual. Business is business. I haven't seen you since you helped my friend stop the bandits for raiding him."

"I've been very busy."

"I hear that the Empire is after you. They're trying to capture you, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. All I heard is that they're trying to capture me. Plus I hear that the Empire has gotten another hedgehog on their side."

"Wait there's another hedgehog?"

"Yeah. It's the one I've been looking for and he's my rival. Which is why I'm with Night Raid."

"Wait are you?"

"Yeah and I know you're going to go ballistic but let me explain. I've joined because to bring back freedom to the capital and to the people who are suffering. What the Empire is doing is nothing but anarchy and injustice and I can't stand that. I want to bring the peace for people to live freely and have peaceful lives instead feel to suffer from the hands of the Empire."

"Is this true?"

"Yeah. I know Night Raid kill people but they have their reasons and to bring freedom back."

"I believe you. From what you're saying is true, I've seen some horrible stuff around the capital. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Anyways, I better get out of here before the Empire finds me."

"Be careful Sonic."

"I will and thanks for the heads up."

Sonic hide his identity and exits out the shop to return back to Night Raid.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Shadow walking through the hallways after his training to get stronger in order to face Sonic. Shadow had minded his business, focusing on how he could defeat Sonic to reclaim his throne until suddenly, his ears perk up hearing a conversation nearby. Shadow stop for a moment and take the time to hear what's going on. He sees the Emperor and the Minister having a conversation about Esdeath and the fact that she's hosting a Martial Arts tournament. And the fact that she's looking for love still as their conversation goes. Shadow heard loud and clear so he let them be and let them have their dinner.

Shadow soon encounters Esdeath who is walking through the hallways.

"Shadow, there you are. I was starting to think that you were gone." Esdeath said.

"I was only training. I hear you hosting a martial arts tournament and finding love at the same time." Shadow assumed.

"Yes. That is correct. Care to help me."

"I'll pass. You can do what you want, I have no interest with the tournament. My only concern is finding Sonic and continue our rematch."

"Perhaps you can help train with the Jaegers. They look like they could use some training."

"They have potential so there's no need. Although they could not survive my intensive training."

"So you've train intensively. Interesting. You're an interesting hedgehog Shadow and yet you're this powerful as you are right now."

"You don't know a thing about me. Just see my wrath and you'll see what I'm capable of."

"I rather not get in your bad side. You're powerful and you're a strong warrior. Not to worry though, we're still on the hunt for the blue hedgehog and my men hasn't found any clues or whereabouts on this hedgehog."

"Nice to see your men is on a search party. If they try to fight Sonic then they will know exactly when they try facing him."

"I've already informed them to leave Sonic to you Shadow. Our deal is still in display so you needn't to worry. By the way, my I make a request you can do for me."

"What's that?"

"Since you've train intensively, perhaps you and I can spar sometime."

"I did beaten you once so I guess I'll take you up on that offer. Well I guess I'll leave you to it, you got to get ready to host that tournament."

Shadow walk pass Esdeath, she turn around to stop the ultimate life form.

"And where are you going?" Esdeath asked.

Shadow stop his tracks, looks over his shoulders.

"Where I'm going is none of your concern." Shadow retorted.

"If you leave the Capital, you'll be executed." Esdeath warned.

"Does it look like I give a fuck about the Empire does to me. I'll blow up this entire Capital if they try to lay a finger on me."

Esdeath was taking back from Shadow's response. First Shadow defeated her and now he doesn't fear about the Capital executing him for leaving. She was starting to take another liking to hedgehog's fearless acts and couldn't help but to smile. Esdeath knew that recruiting Shadow to the Empire is like a ticket to end the fight against the Revolution and is sure will bring justice to the Revolution.

Shadow clench his fist possessing red flame-like aura harnessing his Chaos Energy. Shadow then teleported out of the Capital to search for the blue blur, finding any clues that could lead him to the hero.

* * *

 _The next following day…_

The tournament has begun and the tournament was an exciting. Not as exciting for Esdeath who she looks like she's in boredom and is not very well entertained. Leone and Lubbock in the crowd watching the fight and hoping to see Tatsumi up next. Sonic took the opportunity to watch the fight but in secret, he watch from the shadows eating some popcorn and glass of water enjoying the fight.

"Man this is entertaining. Reminds me watching a nice fight on TV with my Tails and Knuckles." Sonic remembered.

Next, Tatsumi is up and he was up against the Minotaur. Wave then signals for the fight to begin and with that, the Minotuar goes all in and strike as Tatsumi dodging with ease focusing and determination in his eyes. Sonic watched and studied Tatsumi carefully, Tatsumi hold his ground as he block off the Minotuar's punches then struck a punch right to the abdomen. The minotaur answers back with another punch but Tatsumi crouches down and delivers a sweep kick then finishes off with a spinning roundhouse kick to finish the Minotuar off out cold and takes the win.

Sonic smiled and couldn't help but to cheer on to his friend.

"Alright! You sure got the juice Tatsumi." Sonic commented applauding.

"Here's your winner: Tatsumi!" Wave announced.

Tatsumi looking around the crowd cheering him off, applauding to his victory causing the boy to smile.

"Alright! This is the best day ever!" Tatsumi said with his innocent smile.

This surprised Esdeath astonished and her heart start to beat faster. It appears that she's found her love and with that she decides to congratulate and meet the boy in person. Tatsumi sees this, with the shocking expression.

" _Wait she's coming to the ring herself._ " Tatsumi thought.

The two meet face to face as Esdeath just stare at the boy.

"So your name is Tatsumi right?" Esdeath presumed.

"Yeah that's me." Tatsumi retorted.

Esdeath slowly approaches to the boy as Tatsumi waited for his reward to give the money to his village but sadly that wasn't the case. What he got is a collar around his neck surprising the boy.

"Starting today you are mine and mine alone." Esdeath said.

"Wait what…" Tatsumi trailed off.

"Let's go somewhere where it's the two of us alone."

"Wait a second, get this collar of me."

Esdeath dragging the boy out of the ring. Tatsumi struggling free from Esdeath but Esdeath karate chop the boy unconscious and takes him elsewhere shocking Sonic. This even shocked Leone and Lubbock who look at each other.

"What the hell just happened!" Lubbock pondered.

"Oh man… this is bad news. I better go help Tatsumi before…"

Before Sonic could act, he stop when he sensed a familiar energy nearby. He look around only to spot the black and red hedgehog watching the tournament. Sonic recognize the hedgehog to be Shadow and what Najenda said is true, Shadow has sided with the Empire and it looks like Shadow who still have a score to settle with Sonic.

"On second thought, I better meet back with the others. I don't want to cause some attention and it could end up in an ugly way." Sonic stated before taking his leave.

* * *

 _Night Raid…_

"So Esdeath took Tatsumi away with her?" Akame inquired.

"Has she figure out he's with Night Raid yet?" Mine questioned.

"I'm not sure but it's probably a 50/50 chance." Lubbock answered.

"The last thing we saw is she drag him down to the palace. What should we do now Akame" Leone asked.

"The first thing we should do is move our base from town."

"Good thinking. It would be too easy to spot here."

"OK but what about Tatsumi?" Lubbock questioned.

"I know. I won't go charging in without a plan but Tatsumi is still a member of our team. Do whatever it takes." Akame ordered.

"Hang on second here." A voice interpreted.

Everyone turn to see Sonic entering in the room.

"Sonic, we got a lot to fill you in." Leone said before she can speak.

"No. I've heard it all and I saw what happen. But don't forget that we have a black and red hedgehog with the Empire and working with Esdeath." Sonic reminded.

"Oh right. I forgot about that." Lubbock said putting his hand to his chin.

"So what should we do? We can't just barge in without a plan to rescue Tatsumi." Leone questioned.

"Knowing Tatsumi, he'll escape when the time is right. From what I know is by keep a watch on your friends to give them a helping hand in need. Shadow is going to do whatever it takes to find me and he won't rest until he finds and beats me. So he's the plan. I'll try to lure Shadow away giving you guys the time to bring back Tatsumi back to Night Raid. Make sure no one follows you guys and I'll deal with Shadow alone but don't worry I'll stick to the shadows." Sonic plotted.

"Sounds good to me."

"Knowing the Jaegers, I did hear that tomorrow that they'll be going on a hunt. I interrogated a guard from the Empire to get the information out of it."

"That's perfect. Tatsumi can use this as an advantage to escape and to bring him back." Lubbock said.

"Yeah no kidding." Mine agreed.

"So for now all we can do is wait and put the plan into action." Sonic said with that serious look.

Everyone nodded in response.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Escape

 _Elsewhere…_

Tatsumi sitting with Esdeath as the Jaegers on their first mission to deliver some punishment. Tatsumi had remained quiet, having seconds thoughts about everything and knew that he had to get out of there and report back to Night Raid about everything. He was in rage when he discovered Seryu who is responsible for killing Sheele back when she and Mine engage in a fight with Seryu and her Imperial Arms: Koro. Tatsumi also soon notice that he has come face to face with the black and red hedgehog looking over to his right to see the hedgehog watching with his arms crossed. Tatsumi got a very good look on the hedgehog, he could notice that he look almost like Sonic but different.

" _I got to admit that hedgehog looks almost like Sonic. Is he this powerful that Sonic mention before? I wonder._ " Tatsumi thought.

Tatsumi felt someone touching his hand so he turn to see Esdeath placing her hand onto Tatsumi's surprising the boy.

" _Oh shit not again!_ " Tatsumi thought with the surprise expression.

"You're wondering who this black hedgehog is don't you?" Esdeath assumed.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Who is he? Does he have a name?" Tatsumi asked playing it off.

"His name is Shadow the Hedgehog. He's an Ultimate Life Form and a powerful warrior I've recruited during my Empire business to take care of. He once defeated in battle once."

"Whoa! Seriously, Shadow beat you?"

"Yes. His power has proved to be phenomenal and I know I must recruit him to destroy Night Raid and the Revolutionary Army."

"And I thought Esdeath was strong but I never knew she got her ass handed to Shadow here." Tatsumi thought.

The boy look over to the ultimate life form still watching the carnage. Shadow slowly narrow his eyes to Tatsumi causing him to jump up. He swallowed hard, not trying to get into his bad side knowing what Shadow would do to piss him off.

" _Stay cool Tatsumi, don't try to push Shadow's buttons. I got to let Sonic know that I met Shadow and tell Night Raid about everything. I don't think this will be my chance to escape knowing Shadow will come after me. I need to wait and buy my time and discover more about the Jaegers. That way, we can be ready for anything._ " Tatsumi thought taking his eyes away from Shadow to look over to the view of the village.

Shadow stare at the boy with concern. He could've sworn that Tatsumi is a spy or something else. He begin to ponder if he's working for Night Raid.

" _Hmm. That boy… looking strangely at me. Could it be that he might be working for Night Raid. That means Sonic is with Night Raid too. If he is with Night Raid, perhaps he can lead me to Sonic so I can take back my title as the Ultimate Life Form and prove I am the best._ " Shadow thought.

Shadow did not want to let Esdeath know that he may be working for the enemy so he decided to keep that to himself. He ponders if this could be the way to reach and face off with Sonic. Shadow did not have a slightest clue but will find Sonic some way or another but for now he decide to wait and plot his next move.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Night Raid HQ…_

Sonic exiting out his room to head over to the kitchen to grab a glass of water for the night before going back to sleep. He could feel a little cool breeze blowing but paid no mind so he kept walking. Sonic open the door by turning the door knob and enters inside the kitchen. He stop to see Akame with a plate of snacks. She spotted Sonic entering inside the kitchen and greeted him.

"Oh hello Sonic. Did you just woke up?" Akame asked.

"Yeah. I came here to get a glass of water. Getting some snacks?" Sonic retorted.

"Yes."

"You look a little worried. It's about Tatsumi isn't it?"

"Yes. He's with Esdeath right now and who knows what's happening between her and Tatsumi."

"Yeah. I know and I'm worried too. But we can't let that affect us but to focus to rescue Tatsumia dn bring him back to Night Raid safe. I'm sure he'll find a way to escape. I know it."

"How do you know that?"

"It's easy. You got to have a little faith in your friends, especially comrades."

"You don't seem to be worried about Tatsumi."

"Yeah. I'm always like this."

"How do you even do it? Not to be so worried about a friend?"

"I told you, you got to have a little faith in your friends. Following your heart will help your friends including yourself to give strength that it's going to be ok. I had tough situations like this before throughout my entire life and I get around. That don't stop me or affect me, as long I keep having faith I'll always succeed."

Akame stunned by Sonic's words of wisdom. She couldn't help but to smile making Sonic to return the smile.

"There. Nice to see a smile on your face. Listen I know about your history, don't be afraid to show your emotions or how you feel. Express it, showing how you feel and expressing your feelings shows you that you care. People say that you don't have a heart knowing you've been an assassin all your life but I see goodness in you Akame and you do have a heart. Just follow it and know what's right and wrong." Sonic advised.

Akame taken back, again stunned by Sonic's words. Sonic place a hand onto her shoulder and head over to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Akame slowly put her hand onto her chest and look over to Sonic. Deep down, thinking about what Sonic said had touched her. It showed that she cared for Tatsumi and her friends and just by looking at Sonic with curiosity from the words of wisdom, she could perhaps learn a thing or two from the blue blur and could come to him for anything.

"Thank you Sonic…" Akame trailed off keeping her smile.

* * *

 _The Next Following Day…_

Tatsumi looked like a walking zombie, did not get any sleep last night. He was with Esdeath in her quarters all night and stayed awake so that she didn't do anything to him but somehow she already did something to the boy as he walked into the room groaning and tired. Wave was the first one to greet Tatsumi.

"Morning Tatsumi, did you get any sleep last night man?" Wave greeted.

"No. I stayed up the entire night just to make sure that Esdeath doesn't do anything but a few seconds after she was cuddling me like a cat all night." Tatsumi retorted.

"Oh man dude. Sorry to hear it. You sure do love to snack every day Kurome."

"Mind your business." Kurome countered.

"You should try to eat more seafood."

"I would rather not smell like fish from the likes of you."

"WHAT?! Do I? Hey Tatsumi, do I smell like fish."

"No you don't. Actually yeah you kind of do." Tatsumi retorted.

Tatsumi narrow his eyes over to Kurome to get a clear look. The way she looks, it looks like she resembles to Akame just by looking at her face.

" _She looks just like Akame._ " Tatsumi thought.

Kurome looks back at Tatsumi and hugged her back of cookies.

"Keep away from my cookies." Kurome warned.

" _She's so protective of her cookies. She really does look like Akame._ " Tatsumi thought.

"Got a problem."

"Don't be offended but you look just like that Akame girl from the wanted posters." Tatsumi admitted.

"I know right. I noticed that earlier too." Wave added.

"Yeah I'm related to that goodie two shoes but now she's a traitor to the Empire. I do hope I run into her soon you know why? So I can be reunited with my dear sister and kill her with my bear hands." Kurome retorted with that sadistic look on her face just by thinking about her sister.

Moments after, Esdeath enters in the room right after she opens the door.

"Tatsumi, we're off to Faint Mt. We'll be hunting for the next few days." Esdeath informed.

"What's Faint Mt?" Tatsumi questioned.

"You've never been there. It's in the range the outskirts of the Capital."

"We're going hunting? Awesome, this will be perfect to make my escape." Tatsumi thought smiling.

"You two will be joining us. We're hunting Danger Beasts as well as bandits."

"Roger that." Wave and Kurome complied.

"Kurome and I will take the east while Wave and Tatsumi here at the west. We'll exchange partners at night so Tatsumi will be with me."

"Huh?!" Tatsumi jumped.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Shadow is seen at the courtyard training with the power of Chaos. He start to fire a few Chaos Spears to multiple targets that he set up in the training field. He even start to practice with his new ability the Chaos Blade as he creates a red energy sword and deliver a terrifying slash cutting multiple dummies. Shadow then even start to practice with his fighting moves and exercising to get stronger to face Sonic when he sees him.

The ultimate life form did a lot of reps with her training and exercising. It motivated it to push him further just by thinking about all the times that Sonic defeats him countless times. He grew tired of Sonic and his winning streak against the ultimate life form. He felt like Sonic had stolen something from him and with that he feel like Sonic has stolen the title of Ultimate Life Form from him, his pride, and his dignity. Every time Shadow thinks about it, his anger grow and his power slowly begin to grow in the process and his strength gets stronger. He forget about everything else but his main focus is the blue blur. Shadow wasn't going to rest nor stop until he claims his title and throne as the best and the Ultimate Life Form.

Shadow pause his training when he notices Esdeath, Tatsumi, Wave, and Kurome heading out. Shadow did hear that they were going hunting and notices Tatsumi is going with them. He still think that he has ties with Sonic so with that, Shadow got ready and follow the four in secret but kept a close eye on Tatsumi hoping if his suspicions were true, hoping that it would lead him to his rival.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Tatsumi and Wave at the mountains searching, hunting for any Danger Beasts.

"I didn't want to say this but you've gotten pretty rough didn't you? Just let me know if you ever need to vent." Wave offered.

"Um… thanks a lot but I'll be ok. I'm used to be treated like that anyway." Tatsumi retorted.

"Yeah… I understand that. I just get this weird feeling that you and I are smilar."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Hmm… I'm not sure how to explain it but it's like we deal with the same problems."

"Uh-huh. Yeah I know what you mean. You and I are exactly the same."

"Well why not work together. We can share each other's pain and…"

Tatsumi turned around, draws his sword with a serious look in his eyes and dash forward. Wave thought he was going to kill him but instead, Tatsumi slashed and killed a tree danger beast. Wave notices this and see a number of the tree danger beasts circling around, surrounding the boys. Wave draws out his sword and so both boys then worked together and fight the danger beasts, killing them to clear a path to move on. Unaware, as Wave dealing with the danger beasts, Tatsumi then take the chance to make his escape so he then activates Incursio and takes his departure.

Unaware by this, Shadow who secretly followed the boy and he was just about to pursue the boy until suddenly, he jumped when he felt a strange Chaos Energy a mile away.

" _What the… is that Chaos Energy. No… could it be a Chaos Emerald?_ " Shadow thought.

Shadow had a chose to make: Whether he pursue the boy that can lead him to Sonic or get the Chaos Emerald. Shadow did want to fight Sonic so badly but instead the Ultimate Life Form then decides to go after the Chaos Emerald, hoping it would give him the power to beat Sonic so Shadow pursue and follows the unfamiliar energy in the woods allowing Tatsumi to get away. Shadow uses his speed to get the Chaos Emerald quickly before chasing the boys.

Shadow landed on the ground and look around for the emerald or the energy he sensed from afar.

"Ok now where' that damn Chaos Emerald?" Shadow wondered.

"Looking for the Emerald huh? Too bad, it's not here Shads." The voice intervened.

Shadow jumped in shock, he recognize the voice anywhere just by the shocking expression.

"No… it can't be." Shadow murmured.

Shadow slowly turn around to see a shadow figure hiding in the shadows. The figure steps out of the shadows to review his identity. It appears to be the blue hedgehog with a serious look on his face, looking right into Shadow's red eyes. Shadow could not keep his eyes off of the blue hedgehog, he had finally found what he has been searching for and with that both hedgehogs come face to face at last for the past few weeks.

"I've been looking all over for you Shadow." Sonic stated.

"Same here Sonic, it looks like fate has brought us here to this day and now we've come face to face." Shadow retorted.

"It certainly does."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The Face-Off

Sonic and Shadow stared at each other with serious looks on their faces and one feet away from each other. Both hedgehogs have finally come face to face after all this time. The searching, the clues, everything! It lead them both here in the woods for the first time after the last fight back at Chemical Plant Zone. There was a moment of silence in the air. None of them spoke or did anything but just kept glaring at each other. Sonic then decide to break the silence so he begin to speak.

"I guess you're wondering why you sensed some Chaos Energy aren't you?" Sonic assumed.

"Yes. How do you know?" Shadow asked.

"Because I'm the one that let it happen and led you here."

"How?"

"Because I can use Chaos Energy too Shadow. You're not the only one with Chaos Energy."

"How did you even obtain the power?"

"It was the Blast Radius. Chaos Control somehow absorb some energy into me and somehow I couldn't control or how to use it until I learn and train with these newfound powers. I guess I've been training to control the power."

"Interesting. So you have powers now, it's no big deal to me."

"Sure it isn't. I take it that you're with the Empire back at Capital. You've aligned yourself with that crazy bitch Esdeath and made a deal."

"Yes. The deal was to help kill Night Raid for exchange to find you and finish what we've started."

"I got the same deal too. Help bring Freedom back to the people with the help of finding you."

"That makes two of us. Now we don't need the help of our allies."

"True that. Shadow, I don't know what Esdeath say to you but I'll tell you this, you're siding with the wrong enemy. The Empire is the enemy, not the Revolution."

"I don't care about the Empire or Night Raid, all that matters is to find and beat you."

"That's what this all about? I know there's more to it Shadow. You're hiding something from me and I can tell. Hell even Rouge can tell what's wrong sometimes."

"Shut up! This isn't about Rouge and the others, this is about you and me."

"Wake up Shadow! This isn't like you at all. Sure you can be stubborn at times but I've never seen you like this. What did Esdeath say to you to make you this way? Did she use some type of Imperial Arms that brainwashed you?"

"No."

"Is she blackmailing you?"

"No."

"Did she even forced you to help?"

"No!"

"Then what did she do to you Shadow? Come on, tell me so I can help you."

"I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!"

"What?"

"You heard me right. I don't want your help. I've decided to join with Esdeath and the Empire."

"But why Shadow… why did you side with the Empire? Why side with the sadistic general Esdeath?"

"I sided with Esdeath and the Empire because I want them to bring back the way I was BEFORE!"

Shadow start to yell unleashing his wrath as Sonic guarded himself from the wind gust blowing heavily. Sonic gritted his teeth, sensing a powerful energy within Shadow unleashing his anger out on the true blue.

"I wanted Esdeath to bring back the real me, the way I used to be back at the Ark Incident. The way I used to be. Merciless, dangerous, powerful, and most of all unstoppable. I was the Ultimate Life Form and no one could never beat me but then there was you… back at Prison Island and Space Colony Ark. You've beaten me two times. Then there was the Black Arms, I've beaten you one but you always come back on top and beat me. After all of these countless fights we have, you always win and bested me on every way during our fights. You've taken away the title of Ultimate Life Form and you proved that you're better than me and you bested me! I've been building up anger, frustration, and suffered the painful humiliation you've endangered me, Sonic! I've grown tired of you and your countless wins against me. Everything that you are, everything you do I completely despised you and I can't stand you anymore."

Sonic jumped in absolute shock hearing all of this from Shadow admitting how he really feels about Sonic. The blue blur clenched his fist glaring daggers at the ultimate life form conversing him more.

"Is that right? Is it true what you're telling me right now despite from everything you said came out of your mouth?" Sonic questioned.

"Yeah that's exactly what I said and you better best believe it." Shadow retorted.

"I thought we were friends Shadow?"

"So did I"

Sonic glared daggers at Shadow with pure hatred. His expression just change into an angry one from what Shadow said to Sonic. Sonic did not buy all of it coming from Shadow but to him it felt like it was real this time. He was sad on the outside but angry on the inside. Shadow continue to glare at the blue blur and suddenly, Sonic uses his speed dashing right to Shadow and delivers a surprising punch right to the face, sending the ultimate life form right to the tree and crash against it. Shadow picks himself up, growling as Sonic gritted his teeth, Shadow can tell that Sonic is very upset for what he told him.

"I don't buy what you're telling me but right now I'm pissed off at you Shadow. I can be angry at you but you just made it too personal with me and took it to whole another level!" Sonic said with venom in his voice.

"You should be. I will kick your ass and I WILL have my title as the Ultimate Life Form again!" Shadow shouted.

The two hedgehog glared at each other. Their hatred towards each other had just gotten real. The atmosphere they feel, the tension, and their boiling points erupted like a volcano. Once friends now became enemies once again and now they stood face to face after all this time searching. Sonic clench his fists so did Shadow. None of them bother speak for a few seconds and afterwards, they then make their moves as they dash towards one another and both clash creating a wind gust engaging into a fight.

They both curl up into a ball and both homing attack each other, clashing strike after striking and backed away. Shadow charges at Sonic and dive kicks the blue blur down to the ground. Sonic curls himself into a ball and shot blue wind to push the ultimate life form back. Sonic did a starfish kip up and launches up in the air and homing attacks Shadow then uses bounce attack to slam Shadow down to the ground. Sonic also begin punching the black blur across the face several times but Shadow counters Sonic and kicks him off of him. Shadow try to homing attack Sonic but the blue blur back flip, barely dodges the ultimate life form. Shadow then tries another method and with that he turns around and bring his right arm to his left and swings his arm back to his right side hurling a few of green lightning spears at the blue hedgehog to get the upper advantage.

" **Chaos Spear!** " Shadow shouted.

Sonic using his quickness to dodge away the Chaos Spears made by Shadow fast as he ca. Shadow then fires another spear that struck Sonic by the shoulder and Shadow take this chance to dive kicks Sonic right against the tree branch, breaks through it and bashes Sonic against the tree. Shadow then deliver a few punches to harm Sonic more but Sonic counters Shadow and elbows the ultimate life form across the face, then head-butted Shadow against his forehead. Afterwards, Sonic then uses **Sonic Boost** , bashing Shadow through the tree then another then another, and then another with his sonic speed. Sonic bashed Shadow through seven trees and bashed him against the rock wall up ahead and backs away.

Shadow gritted his teeth and teleports out of sight using **Chaos Control**. Sonic look around, being cautious knowing Shadow that he can attack anywhere with his Chaos Control. Shadow then reappears behind Sonic and spin around for a spinning heel kick but Sonic senses Shadow and back flip over the ultimate life form in slow motion and seconds after Sonic goes for another bounce attack. This time Shadow had blocked the bounce attack with his arms and it skidded Shadow onto the ground taking him a minute to push the hedgehog back a feet away and Sonic lands the ground. Shadow uses Chaos Snap to teleport in front of Sonic in a splitting second, he draws out his sword to go for the kill to end the fight quickly but Sonic saw this coming and draws his own sword as well.

The hedgehog's clash their swords together and glared at each other full of hatred then pushes each other a feet away. Sonic and Shadow again dash at each other and clash when their swords collide again and glaring daggers at each other gritting their teeth's with violent expressions. They again back away and then swung their swords, each of their strikes collide blocking every strike as possible. They even do some tricks and countering off with a parry. Shadow began knee kicking the blue blur in the face and delivers a spinning roundhouse kick to the hedgehog sending him a feet away flying.

Shadow then homing attacks the hero and uses **Chaos Attack** using his sword to deliver multiple slashes with his sword. Sonic eventually block every strike from the ultimate life form and had just enough of this so Sonic then curls himself into a ball and spin dashed Shadow knocking up in the air then Sonic readied his sword, creates blue aura around it and swung his sword in a horizontal angle and creates a blue wave of energy.

" **Sonic Slash!** " Sonic shouted.

Shadow notices a wave of blue energy is coming at him so he Chaos Controls to dodge it which had the wave phase through the tree and a second after the tree is sliced in half. Shadow look over his shoulder, sees the tree collapse down to the ground. Shadow return his attention only to see Sonic up in the air then dives down and swung his sword in a vertical angle. Shadow dodges it and Sonic swung his sword again and Shadow blocks it thus the two hedgehogs going at it like warriors. Both hedgehog swung their swords with incredible speeds, wasting no time for any screw ups nor holding anything back and went with it. Their hatred towards one another and their rivalry escalates and it has gotten too personal too as we speak and knowing Shadow he refused to lose to Sonic. Not again. Not EVER. He determine to defeat Sonic once and for all and determines to reclaim his throne as the Ultimate Life Form once again.

As the hedgehogs continue with their swordsmanship fighting, Shadow then breaks things off as he parried Sonic and counters him with the upper slash and spun around deliver multiple slashes to the hedgehog sending Sonic back down to the ground. Shadow even forms a red aura around his sword using his Chaos Energy as well. Shadow then swung his sword in a vertical angle shooting red wave of energy from the sword over to the blue blur.

" **Chaos Slash!** " Shadow shouted.

Sonic landed on the ground, his Chaos Sense begin to activate when he senses an incoming attack so he dodges the red wave as it slice through two trees that cut them in half. Sonic became surprise and looks to Shadow wielding his sword with red aura around it.

" _So he's using Chaos Energy with his sword too huh? This could get interesting._ " Sonic thought.

"It seems you've been training a lot as of late Sonic." Shadow noticed.

"I could say the same thing to you. I'm guessing that you've had some intense training." Sonic guessed.

"Precisely. I have been going into a lot of intense training. Every day to defeat you and I will not let you leave until you are defeated and I will claim back my title."

" _Shadow is really serious. Need to step up my game. I hope you guys are ok, I'll be back soon Night Raid._ " Sonic thought.

"Enough talking Sonic. We finish this NOW!" Shadow roared.

"I couldn't agree more Shadow." Sonic retorted.

Both hedgehogs charge at each other readied their swords as they let out a loud battle cry. When they're inches away, Sonic and Shadow swung their swords at each other and thus their swords clashed, collided in the result creating a blue and red explosion as the blue and red energy shockwave goes off and it blew a powerful wind gust that blew Sonic and Shadow away from each other.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Tatsumi in his Incursio armor getting away from one of the members of the Jaegers. Hoping he can meet up with Night Raid as fast as he can to avoid encountering with the Jaegers.

" _Lost him. Now time to head back to Night Raid and report what I learn about them._ " Tatsumi thought.

Before Tatsumi could continue, he was being struck down by unknown foe that stop his tracks. Tatsumi look over to see who hit him but the person has the same armor as Tatsumi but different with the color blue and black approaching Tatsumi.

"That's Incursio isn't it? Then that means you're a member of Night Raid and I cannot allow you to get away." The male in armor exclaimed.

" _Wait a minute? Is that Wave? No… it could be someone else._ " Tatsumi thought.

Tatsumi wasted no time to sit around so he takes off to get away but the blue and black armor male stopped him, refusing to let Tatsumi get away. With that, the armor known as Grand Chariot dash towards Incursio and start to throw punches as Tatsumi dodges Grand Chariot's punches.

"Stop it! I have no reason to fight with you." Tatsumi reasoned.

"Wrong. You're an enemy of the Empire and I will kill you for the crimes you've committed." Grand Chariot ignored who is now Wave inside the armor.

Wave deliver a serious punch striking Tatsumi in the abdomen and sends him against the rock wall with a large dent to it along with some cracks.

"I am more than a reason to fight you. I've read the files on your guys. You all appear at night and kill people. You're all assassins and you're working with the revolution that is the enemy of the Empire." Wave stated.

"That's not true! Yes we kill people but I'm not an assassin. Neither is the rest of them. We're not the enemy!" Tatsumi shouted.

Tatsumi again takes off to get away from Wave to report back to base. Wave on the other hand again refuse to let Tatsumi get away so with that, he then delivers a diving kick which Tatsumi barely blocked the kick that struck Tatsumi down the river in a big splash. Wave start looking around for Incursio, wondering if he will continue to fight him or not. Wave landed on the ground and keep an eye out to find Incursio.

"I can't let him get away. He can be anywhere in the river by now. Wait a second… did he got out the water. Nice try but you will never escape from my Incursio!" Wave shouted taking off.

Unaware, Tatsumi slowly crawl out the river using invisibility to get away from Wave. Incursio then deactivates as Tatsumi collapse down to the ground and cough up blood, weakened from the kick from Grand Chariot.

"Damn… too weak to move. But still… I need to head back to Night Raid…" Tatsumi said weakly.

Out of nowhere, a danger beast lurked out from the bushes and stares at its prey with sadistic eyes. Tatsumi groaned, he knew that he's in trouble now and doesn't have the strength to fight it off so instead he shut his eyes for his demise. The danger beasts roared and charges at Tatsumi for the kill but suddenly, Akame appear out of nowhere and sliced the danger beast's head and rushes over to Tatsumi's aid.

"Akame… how did you find me?" Tatsumi asked.

"We were doing our best to keep an eye on you." Akame informed.

"Wow. You guys really did that? After all of that trouble just for me?"

"Yes."

"Sorry. Guess you end up saving me again huh?"

Akame socks Tatsumi in the head causing him to curse out in pain.

"Ow! That hurt." Tatsumi said.

"I always help and save me because you're my friend." Akame responded.

Tatsumi hearing this from the assassin felt relief and couldn't help but smile.

"Akame…"

"Yeah what is it?"

"I… never mind. I'm just relief and to see you smile makes me happy."

"Welcome back Tatsumi."

Akame stood up and extend her hand. Tatsumi slowly reaches his hand slowly and is inches to accept it until the moment got interrupted by Lubbock who grab their hands and dashes getting them out of sight in a hurry before anymore of the Jaegers show up. The trio start making their way back to Night Raid.

"Thanks for helping me back there Lub." Tatsumi thanked.

"Heh. No problem. It kinda is my fault for bringing up the tournament. If something did happen to you, I would be the only man left. Well Sonic is still around with Night Raid. But anyway, that might be ok and I would have my own harem." Lubbock retorted.

"Man you're hopeless."

" _Don't mind Lubbock he was worried sick about you the whole time._ " Akame whispered.

"Yeah I know. Wait speaking of which, where is Sonic anyway? Is he with the others?"

"No. From what I see is that he's fighting his rival as we speak."

"Wait Sonic's fighting Shadow?"

"He had a feeling that Shadow maybe following you and Sonic took the chance to lure him out to distract him in the hopes of rescuing you from the Jaegers."

"Wow. Sonic went all of that trouble to help you guys rescuing me?"

"Yes. So far the plan worked."

"In that case, I'll thank Sonic later on when he comes back to Night Raid."

"I hope he's ok."

"Yeah me too. To be honest I want to see the two hedgehogs fight right now." Lubbock said placing his hands behind his back.

* * *

 _With Sonic and Shadow…_

Their fight became so intense and explosive as their swords now surround with aura and each strike they throw off create some shockwave along creating waves of energy that destroy the tree branches and some trees along with it. Sonic and Shadow continue swinging their swords at each other, swords kept clashing with the sounds as both hedgehogs using their rapid speed with their strikes that causes their fight to get extremely intense. After another strike, Sonic and Shadow dash at each other and readied their swords for yet another clash. Once they swung and struck their swords together with energy overflowing into their weapons, they created another blue and red explosion that shook the ground with a loud boom.

The wind gust blew more powerful than before blowing off leaves and tree branches. Sonic and Shadow have been blew away from the explosion and hits the ground but both hedgehog recover quickly. Knowing their weapons won't work so they sheathe their swords back and decide to use their fist and legs going back to what they do best. Shadow engulfing red flame-like aura into his hands and sped off dashing to Sonic and readied his fist. Sonic caught the punch then counters Shadow with a knee kick to his stomach then a flash kick up in the air launching Shadow and homing attacks the black blur. Shadow had about enough and decide to put out all the stops.

He began tap into his Chaos Energy, tapping into **Chaos Force**. Shadow start to activate **Chaos Boost** to increase his power, strength, and speed to overpower the blue blur in order to take back his title and prove he is the best. Shadow's body engulfs with red aura and raise his right hand to his left creating a large red lightning spear.

" **Chaos Lance!** " Shadow shouted.

Shadow tosses his red lightning spear at Sonic. Sonic quickly dodges it until Shadow uses **Chaos Snap** to teleport in a splitting second to Sonic and use **Chaos Attack** delivering powerful strikes to the blue blur and ends with a powerful kick that struck Sonic backwards sending him crashing through a tree and hits the ground. Sonic roll backwards before recover himself from the assault. Shadow then use Chaos Control and shot another Chaos Lance at the blue blur but Sonic rolls out of the way and again dodges Shadow diving kick as he struck down the ground accidentally got his foot stuck into it. This gave Sonic a chance so he curls himself into a ball, builds up some energy and dashes at Shadow, bashing him through another tree then another and bashing up against the tree and grinds him against it up top. Shadow kicks Sonic back off from and shot a Chaos Spear. Sonic decides to put his Imperial Arms into good use so he activates his Gravity Wrist as he lifts up the tree branches in midair and then he dash forward and struck Shadow with a clothesline and the tree branches hurl over and struck Shadow as they crash right to him.

Shadow not is in the gravity and Sonic curls himself into a ball to charge his **Light Speed Attack**. Shadow even curls himself into a ball and charging his speed attack and with that, both hedgehogs had charged up their energy and begin clashing and use their top speed with their Light Speed Attack. Both hedgehogs bashing, deliver powerful blows with incredible speed and none of them aren't holding anything back. As they kept clashing, they create some bashing noises creating a little wind gust during their strikes and went on for about a minute. Afterwards, they clash one last time and Sonic use gravity and dash over at Shadow yet another hit but Shadow Chaos Control atop Sonic and dives down with a kick and send Sonic down to the ground creating a powerful shockwave then back flips away from Sonic and lands to the ground.

Sonic picks himself back up and start slamming his fist to the ground using **Gravity Slam** and launches the nearby tree branches and kicks them forward to Shadow. Shadow growled and cuts through tree branches and afterwards Sonic dashes over to Shadow with the use of his Sonic Boost. Shadow barely dodges Sonic but instead he did a sweep kick that knocks Sonic off of his feet then grabs the blue blur by the ankles and swung him around and tosses him over to the tree. Sonic back flips and lands against the tree then he launches himself off of the tree and curls himself into a ball then stop try to hit Shadow with a flying kick. Shadow lean back, dodges the kick as Sonic skidded on the ground and Shadow began creating a red energy blade and charges at Sonic.

" **Chaos Blade!** " Shadow shouted.

Shadow swung his energy blade at Sonic but he dodges it but only get struck by his right shoulder with a little slash causing Sonic to scream in pain clutching to his shoulder. Shadow then spin around and hits Sonic with a roundhouse kick to Sonic to his left side of his face and send the blue blur flying and spinning around and crash to a nearby tree. Shadow then bring his right and behind and creates a flame-like energy into his hand and tosses it over at Sonic using a new technique he learned during his training session.

" **Chaos Flare!** " Shadow shouted.

Sonic rolls out the way dodging the Chaos Flare and it struck the tree and explodes. Sonic uses **Chaos Heal** to heal himself up a little before going back to the fight. Shadow again shot his Chaos Lance at the blue blur. Sonic uses his speed, this time stopping playing around so Sonic then gets serious. Sonic uses his Sonic Boost to bash the black blur a feet away then shot blue aura with wind over at the ultimate life form using one of his newfound abilities of his Chaos Energy that he's practice on during his training.

" **Chaos Storm!** " Sonic shouted.

The ability struck Shadow causing him to spin around as the wind start slashing the ultimate life form. Sonic shot another blue wind using Sonic Wind at the black blur. Shadow then disperse it using **Chaos Blast**. It distracted Shadow for Sonic to use his other abilities and start blue wave of energy and wind over at the ultimate life form behind Shadow.

" **Chaos Wave!** " Sonic shouted.

The wave of wind energy struck Shadow behind and sends him flying over to another tree, Shadow recovers quickly and gets out of dodge then spin around and shot four red energy balls at Sonic.

" **Chaos Lockdown!** " Shadow shouted.

It struck Sonic as the balls created shackles and it locked Sonic against the rock wall tightening around Sonic's wrists and ankles. Sonic struggled free but Shadow then punch him in the abdomen stopping Sonic to get free.

"Do you feel it Sonic?" Shadow asked.

Shadow punches Sonic several times and stop.

"Do you feel what's it like?" Shadow again asked.

Shadow deliver more punches Sonic a few more times punishing the blue blur.

"Now do you feel what's it like to be humiliated? Do you!" Shadow shouted.

"What the hell do you mean humiliated?" Sonic countered.

Shadow growled in frustration so he then insert two fingers into Sonic's injure right shoulder and twist his fingers forcing Sonic to scream out loud in agony where the slash is located.

"How does it feel to be humiliated Sonic?!" Shadow shouted.

"You think… that's going to get you anywhere Shadow? It won't. As long you build up this anger it will bring you into chaos." Sonic stated glaring at Shadow.

"Don't you dare lectured me! Don't pretend that you don't know. Because of you I always stuck of feeling the humiliation when you've beaten me countless times. You took away my title as the ultimate life form. I was powerful and no one can't challenge me until that day, back at Ark you beat me. Then as time goes on, you've beaten me again and again and I couldn't got the chance to win against you. You've proven to be the best and yet the strongest. But no more! This time, I WILL beat you and I WILL reclaim my title as the ultimate life form and prove that I'm the best once again. Your days of being the best are coming to an end Sonic and now I. Will. Have. My. **VEGEANCE!** "

Sonic gritted his teeth full of rage. Shadow creates a red energy blade to end this fight here and now and readied the energy blade using Chaos Blade. Just when Shadow could deliver the final blow, Sonic let out a loud roar and breaks free from the energy shackles and struck Shadow with the piece of rubble from the rock wall then delivers a head-butt. Sonic then free himself from the Chaos Lockdown and use his own ability as well and that is using **Chaos Assault**. Sonic giving Shadow a brutal beatdown with intense punches and kicks then finishes off with a powerful punch with much force that send Shadow flying away and crash through a rock boulder then two trees and hit the ground.

Sonic then uses Chaos Control and flash kick Shadow up in the air then teleports above the ultimate life and perform a front flip and axe kick Shadow back down to the ground with a huge crash that cause the ground to have a big dent with cracks using **Sonic Eagle**. Shadow slowly picks himself up to his feet, growling with anger then afterwards Sonic dives down and curls himself into a ball and uses his homing attack but Shadow back flip to dodge it. Sonic hits the ground but instead he start digging through the ground, drilling himself underground and create a small rumble.

Shadow look around watching his back and front for Sonic's upcoming strike and seconds after, Sonic pops out of nowhere in front of Shadow and spinning heel kicks Shadow across the face that spun him around flying in the air a feet away. Sonic then slam his fist down and create energy and hurls it over at Shadow using **Chaos Geyser**. It stop Shadow as he couldn't move and Sonic dashes over to the ultimate life form for an upcoming strike, Shadow then shot his Chaos Spear at Sonic that paralyzes him temporarily and he breaks free and delivers a side kick to Sonic right to his chest and sends him flying.

Sonic hits the tree and Shadow uses his Chaos Blade to kill Sonic but he dodges it using his speed forcing Shadow to slice the tree. Shadow then surrounds himself with red aura and float up in the air and stares at Sonic.

" **Chaos Blast!** " Shadow shouted.

Shadow unleashes a red shockwave from his body and creates an explosion of 20 radius. The explosion had caused the trees to burn and now the woods are now in flames. Sonic had shielded himself from the explosion and look around. The blast had created the destruction and Sonic finally witness Shadow's wrath. Shadow descends down and clench his fist.

"Now… you'll feel my wrath Sonic. Time to DIE!" Shadow shouted.

Sonic gritted his teeth and he and Shadow all charge at each other with a loud battle cry and once again the two hedgehog clashed once again creating a blue and red explosion with a shockwave occur and Sonic and Shadow are seen flying away from each other two feet away and hits the ground. Their fight had gotten out of control, it was intense more than ever and both hedgehog had given their all. Right now, both hedgehogs slowly get back up on their feet and continue to glare at each other.

"*Pant* Looks like… *Pant* our training… *Pant* really paid of…" Sonic said panting in exhaustion.

"*Pant* We… *Pant* maybe… *Pant* equally matched Sonic. None of us aren't holding anything back." Shadow responded.

"Yeah true that. This fight has gotten very difficult than before. Looks like we'll be fighting for a while now."

"Until one of us is proven to be the best. If I can't defeat you then I'll have to kill you."

"So be it Shadow. I tried to help you but now you just made this real personal."

"Indeed. It has come to that. Now let's finish this Sonic!"

Shadow charges at Sonic wanting to end this here and now. Shadow draws out his sword ready to exterminate Sonic. The true blue had other plans so he then flash kick Shadow then Sonic Boost Shadow, bashing him a feet away and crashes down to the rubble where the broken branches it.

Sonic landed on the ground and clutch his right shoulder.

"Not today Shadow. We'll have to continue this another time!" Sonic shouted before taking off.

Shadow unleashes a red shockwave blasting the branches away with a loud yell of rage and look around for the blue blur but turns out Sonic had taken off. Shadow roared in pure rage shouting the blue blur's name.

"SOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!" Shadow roared.

Shadow take the time to settle down after letting all of it out and look around and then feels being bruised up during the fight with his rival.

"Another time Sonic… another time. Enjoy the rest while you can. We will meet again." Shadow said before using Chaos Control to head on back to the Capital.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Recuperate

 _The Empire, Capital…_

Wave is now being punished as he was tied up and on his knees with three strong bricks onto his thighs.

"I don't know what else to say except I'm very sorry for what happen ok. General Esdeath, I humbly beg for your forgiveness." Wave apologized.

"Tatsumi got away because you weren't paying attention. And what's more you let a member of Night Raid slip through your fingers. Kurome, more weight." Esdeath commanded.

"Mm-hmm." Kurome complied and added more weight to Wave causing him to scream in pain.

"Dear Wave… your technique is impeccable but it's worthless if you don't use your head. Lease try to correct this."

"Yes ma'am." Wave nodded whimpering.

"Oh and next time you disappoint me I will be delivering your punishment myself. Is that perfectly clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

Wave swallow hard. He now know not want to get into Esdeath's bad side just by looking how serious she is.

"Commander! Deepest apologies, Kuro hasn't been tracking down yet." Seryu reported.

"Is that so? Where's Doctor Sylish?"

"We still haven't heard from him."

"Well I'm sure he's found nothing."

"Commander. May I ask a question concerning the young man you're interesting? If he did turn out to be an enemy, how would you like us to proceed?" Run asked.

"Honestly I still care for Tatsumi very much. The hardest something is to get the more desirable it becomes. However the lives of my subordinates are more valuable I prefer you took him alive but I'm giving you permission to kill him."

"As you wish commander."

"Tatsumi has been effect with evil so we should vanquished him right away." Seryu suggested.

"Tatsumi if they actually manage to kill you then you aren't much of a man but you're stronger than that aren't you. You're powerful. A survivor. I feel it Tatsumi. I can't help but our paths my crossed again. No… I'll make sure of it and when they do I'll force you to accept my feelings for you. I'm coming for you my love." Esdeath thought.

The general rise up from her seat and takes a walk through the hallways of the Capital. She thought about Tatsumi and how she wondered when they'll met once again. She couldn't help but to feel more of him just by thinking about the boy. Her thoughts soon got interrupted when she hear footsteps. Esdeath turn to see Shadow clutching his right side with his left hand walking and minded his business. Esdeath look concern and she approaches the ultimate life form wondering what happen.

"Shadow. I take it that you've been training again." Esdeath assumed.

"No. I ran into my rival and we fought." Shadow answered walking pass Esdeath.

"Wait you fought Sonic?"

"Yeah what's it to you anyway. I found him and now the deal is off. I don't want your help."

Shadow continue to walk but Esdeath then stop him from leaving.

"No. We made a deal Shadow and I refuse to ruin our partnership. We can still find Sonic and I need your help to kill and stop the Revolution." Esdeath reasoned.

"I don't care about this damn war between the Empire and the Revolution! All that matters that I fight Sonic and reclaim my title and prove that I am the best! He will soon feel what's it like to be humiliated from the countless victory he has against me!" Shadow yelled punching the wall causing the wall to have a crack.

Esdeath jumped in absolute shock. She has never seen Shadow this angry and it start to feel afraid of the ultimate life form and yet feeling his wrath just proves it. She wasn't going to let Shadow to leave the Empire and lose a powerful ally. Still, she will do whatever it takes to have Shadow as an ally for the Empire.

"Shadow please. I don't want to kill you but I will if I have too." Esdeath pleaded.

"Funny? How can you kill me after all I've beaten you once and I will do it again. Now… get the hell out of my way!"

"Shadow don't. Please. We will find Sonic, I know you too have a lot of history and your fight continues and Sonic will still be aiding with Night Raid and I can't risk to lose the war against the Revolution. I still have to fight my rival knowing that she's the leader."

"Rival? You have a rival too?"

"Yes."

"Then why the hell did you lie to me? Are you trying to play mind games with me?"

"No! I don't plan of fooling you but if we can work together to defeat out enemies including our rivals we can win this war. I'm begging you, please stay and help the Empire. I don't want to let the emperor and my men down knowing we have a powerful ally. Even the Jaegers"

Shadow slowly calm down a bit. Listening to Esdeath's words.

"*Sigh* Very well. Knowing Sonic is still with Night Raid then that means I'll stay with the Empire until I get my hands on that blue blur bastard" Shadow said calming down.

"Thank you. That's all I'm asking. Do you still want my men to continue their search for this Sonic the Hedgehog character?" Esdeath asked.

"No. Call it off. I'll find the hedgehog my own and my own terms only. You're lucky that I was _this_ close of leaving. Try anything funny to me again then our partnership is off."

"I understand. I don't plan on it and I hope we can still get along."

"Yeah. I believe we can."

"Good. Why don't I help you to let go of this anger and stress you've been holding all day?"

"Is this is about a sparring session?"

"No. I want to offer you with a shoulder massage."

"Wait you can massage?"

"Yes. Are you interested?"

"I guess. Perhaps this can calm me down after the day I had. What about your love for Tatsumi?"

"Do not worry, this won't have no effect. I still love Tatsumi but I can still help a friend in need."

"Very well then, I accept."

Esdeath smile and takes Sonic to a room to help the ultimate life form to relax with a nice shoulder massage.

* * *

 _Night Raid…_

After getting Tatsumi back to Night Raid HQ, he filled in everyone about what he has learn from the Jaegers and the Empire.

"And that's how about the Jaegers and the weapons." Tatsumi informed.

"Good. So all those guys can use Imperial Arms. Man this blows." Leone exclaimed.

"I still can't believe Kurome's one of them." Akame said in shock.

"But when you left the Empire why didn't you bring your sister too?" Tatsumi asked.

"I asked her to come with me but she decided to stay behind. So from Kurome's perspective I'm just another traitor who ran from the Empire."

" _I bet when Zanku show her that illusion it was of Kurome._ " Tatsumi thought.

"Well now you've seen those jerks up close and personal what's your opinion?" Mine asked.

"If we're talking one on one I don't think any of the Jaegers aren't tougher than they thought. It's just… Esdeath I've never seen anything like her. As of now I really don't think I stand a chance against her." Tatsumi responded.

"Esdeath may have an amazing power but she still have a weakness." Akame interpreted.

"And what's that?" Leone inquired.

"She's alive and her heart is beating as we speak. Therefore, I can still kill her. I don't care if she's the strongest, most evil person on earth."

"Yeah but what about Shadow. Sonic's rival? He's with the Empire too." Lubbock reminded.

"That's right, I even met Shadow up close and personal and that black hedgehog looks serious. He seems to be more dangerous than Esdeath." Tatsumi stated.

"Wait you met Shadow?" Leone asked.

"Yeah. I can even sense some strong aura in him like it's unbelievable."

"Speaking of which, where is Sonic? Isn't he supposed to meet back here by now?" Mine wondered.

Things got quiet as the wonder where their blue hedgehog ally could be until they hear some noises. They all went to check out to see what's going on. To their surprise, there was Sonic was is bruised up and beaten from the fight he had with the ultimate life form and they all rushed over to the blue blur.

"Sonic!" the group shouted.

"Oh man. What happen to you man? Did you get jump?" Lubbock asked.

"No. I was fighting Shadow, my rival?" Sonic answered.

"Oh right. I forgot about that."

"Looks like Shadow did a number on you." Leone noticed.

"Yeah. Even I did a number on Shadow too. We're equally matched after all of our training. It really paid it off." Sonic stated.

"Wait Shadow trains too?" Mine inquired.

"Yeah… now our rivalry just got too real."

"What are you going to do now?" AKame asked.

"I'm going to continue my fight with Shadow but until then I need some rest, I had a long day."

"Let me attend to your shoulder." Leone volunteered taking Sonic to the infirmary to help getting Sonic patched up.

Sonic follows the blonde assassin to the infirmary to get patched up and heal his wound and his body from the fight with the ultimate life form. What Sonic said is true, he and Shadow are equally matched and their war has just begun.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Someone in the woods is heading over to a familiar destination.

"Hohoho how precious that they try to cover their scent and their footprints. But since I brought my super enhance soldiers it won't do any good. I knew there was something strange and funky about that boy you wouldn't expect a blacksmith to adjust that quickly am I right." A voice said knowing it is Dr. Stylish.

Dr. Stylish and his three enhance soldiers arrive to their destination and he points his finger at the destination which it is the Night Raid HQ.

"Bingo Night Raid! I see you!" Dr. Stylish said who now found the location of Night Raid's hideout.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Invasion

 _Night Raid HQ…_

After the long day that Night Raid had to save and rescue Tatsumi from the Jaegers and with Sonic dealing with his rival Shadow for the first time since their last fight back at Chemical Plant Zone back in Mobius. Their rival had become too personal for the two hedgehogs and now they're in war. Right now, Night Raid had celebrated and have some fun with Leone drinking some liquor and Lubbock hanging with the others having some fun.

Sonic didn't take the time to hangout and celebrate with the others. The blue blur in his room and start to meditate. He knew that he had to talk to Tikal so he focus to get rid of all distractions and get into his deep trance in his meditated state. Soon his subconscious take him to the trance to meet with the orange echidna.

* * *

 _Sonic's Subconscious…_

Sonic entered his trance and appearing at the Master Emerald Shrine. Sonic look over for his friend until some Chao approach the hedgehog with smiles. Sonic returning the smile and kneel down and pet them.

"Hey you guys. Good to see you guys too." Sonic greeted earning more smiles from the Chao.

Sonic play with the Chao for a few seconds before returning back to his search for the orange echidna. Tikal reappear approaching to the hedgehog with her hands clasp together.

"Sonic, welcome back. I haven't talked to you in a while." Tikal greeted.

"Hey Tikal." Sonic responded.

Tikal slowly noticed Sonic's tone had changed and he seemed to be troubled.

"You seem to be sad. What's troubling you Sonic?" Tikal asked.

"I… I fought Shadow today and I have to say things weren't pretty." Sonic informed.

"What happen? Did the fight went too far?"

"You can say that. Shadow has made it too personal and he's crossed the line."

"I know you're upset Sonic but you cannot let this effect you."

"How can I? Shadow made it clear that he won't stop at nothing to defeat me. He's going back to his old ways back at the Ark incident. He won't listen to me now and right now he wants his title back and to prove that he's the best. So right now it's personal between me and Shadow and this fight has just begun, Tikal. I don't think I won't be able to reason Shadow anymore."

"Sonic…"

"Tikal, I've never seen Shadow this angry before. Yeah he can be real moody at times but this time it's different. Shadow has become dark, angry, and yet dangerous. Something that I've haven seen before and now Shadow's power has gotten stronger. He had some intense training and it paid off when we fought."

"It is as I feared."

"What is it?"

"I had a premonition that your fight with Shadow is becoming intense than before. Shadow's anger is making his power getting stronger and I think that working with the Empire has given some effect upon to it."

"But Shadow made a promise, to Maria to keep the world and everyone safe. Shadow told me this once."

"And the Empire will bring Shadow to show his true colors. Shadow will become unstoppable and the darkness within Shadow will eat away his light and it will only cloud him with rage, hatred towards you."

"Damn… I have to stop Shadow before he does something that will haunt him for the rest of his life."

"And what's that?"

"Breaking his promise to Maria. It will destroy him if he does. If I don't get Shadow to listen and understand what he's doing then I have no choice but to do something that I'm going to regret doing."

"What do you mean… wait a minute Sonic don't tell me that-"

"Yeah. It's true Tikal. I have to kill Shadow if it means by saving everyone from his wrath. I guess the Commander from G.U.N was right after all but I refuse to listen. I will do whatever it takes to bring Shadow to reason. Could that stop the premonition from happening? Could that still save a lot of people back at Capital?"

"I believe so. What do you plan on doing?"

"If I can't have Shadow listen to me nicely then I'll just have to use some harsh words to make him realize. I don't want anything bad happen to Shadow and I want to him help in anyway Tikal. I want him to have light with him and to keep the promise he made to Maria. I don't know Maria that well but I know that she loved everyone and the world that she dreamed on seeing."

"I trust you Sonic. Do what you need to do from your heart. You're doing the ring thing and that is following your heart. Still, do not let this personal rivalry effect you and turn you into something you're not."

"I'll try my best and thank you Tikal."

"Anytime. Looks like my time is up. We will speak again soon Sonic."

"Looking forward to it and tell Chaos I said hi."

"Will do. Farewell."

Sonic waved goodbye and return back to reality and out of his trance.

* * *

 _Reality…_

Sonic return back to reality and ended his meditation. He then brings himself back up to his feet and stretch out his legs and do some warm ups.

"Well that went well. Hmm. I guess I'll go out for a run, that always helps me." Sonic said before putting his shoes back on.

Sonic exits out the bedroom and walks through the hallways to get out to stretch out his legs. He soon encounters Leone who happens to walk by and smiled at the blue blur.

"Hey Sonic, you missed out the entire party we had for Tatsumi." Leone mentioned.

"Yeah I had other things to do. Sorry I couldn't join with you guys. Sounds to me that everyone passed out after the party." Sonic noticed.

"Yeah. We all had a blast. Perhaps next time you can join us?"

"Sure. I love to."

"Cool. So are you heading out?"

"Yeah. Just going out for a run, that always help me when I had a stressful day or a bad day. I won't be long after all, I'm the fastest hedgehog alive."

"I was just about to head over to the hot springs. Perhaps you can join me afterwards. If you're up to it?"

"Maybe. We'll see."

Sonic wave goodbye and continue to march to his exit to head on out. Leone place her hands behind her head and exits outside to the hot springs. Sonic prepare to go for his run when all of sudden, his **Chaos Sense** just went off that pause him from leaving. He stop his tracks and look behind sensing an unknown danger and it was at Leone's direction.

" _What the… someone in Night Raid HQ? That's impossible. Better go check it out._ " Sonic thought.

Sonic rush over to see if Leone is ok or something that's bound to happen when all of sudden, a few unfamiliar foes came out of the shadows and ambush Sonic but the blue blur's Chaos Sense is still active so he senses their incoming strikes and dodges them with ease. Sonic then got to his stance and takes out his sword only to be surrounded by a group of assassins with white masks.

"What the hell… what is this Opera night?" Sonic questioned.

"You're the infamous blue hedgehog that the capital as talked about and the rival of the black hedgehog name Shadow." The white masked man assumed.

"What? How did…"

"Our boss told us about you. Now it's time you die."

The masked assassins all charged at the blue hedgehog but Sonic begin spinning himself, charging his **Light Speed Attack** for a few seconds then put it into good use and begin attacking his opponents from different angles and using his sword to slice them up in rapid speed and lands down to the ground and sudden blood splatter from the assassins and end up in their demise. Sonic put away his sword but instead he ends up wielding it and suddenly senses more incoming assassins that is coming from outside so Sonic jump out through the window and dives down and lands the ground. There were a lot of white masked assassins appearing at front of the HQ and Sonic got to his fighting stance.

"Alright, time to get you guys out of our HQ." Sonic said charging at the assassins to fight.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Dr. Stylish looking on with his style figure while the girl with the big ears listening and tracking some noises.

"It looks like I've found and heart the blue hedgehog's noise and movements." The girl informed.

"So the rumors are true. The blue hedgehog name Sonic is with Night Raid and helping the Revolution. This could be my big prize yet and his skill and speed will be a great use for our cause. Well done Mimi." Dr. Stylish retorted.

"But according to Esdeath sir, she sad that the only one who deal with Sonic is Shadow himself. That's the deal they made." The blonde hair man mentioned.

"I know, don't care. Who gives a crap what Esdeath said? I'm killing that blue hedgehog and all the troubles for the Empire will be solved."

"What if that black and red hedgehog finds out about it, you know what he's capable of? Esdeath even seen how angry he can be." The main with a big nose questioned earning annoyed groan by Dr. Stylish.

"I have to agree with Hana and Me on this one. If Esdeath or Shadow finds out about it, Esdeath will punish us." Mimi stated.

"No need to worry guys. They don't have to find out, we're going to keep it a secret. Trust me, I'll deal with all of this once we get back." Dr. Stylish plotted.

* * *

 _Night Raid HQ…_

Sonic fighting off the intruders for trying to kill him and the other Night Raid assassins. Sonic using his quickness, speed, and strength getting the upper advantage while dodging their upcoming strikes with the use of his Chaos Sense. Sonic back flips from the white masked assassin from coming behind and so Sonic then dives down and delivers a diving kick and stabs his sword to kill him. Sonic parried the incoming assassin and slice him in half splattering blood out of his body. Sonic side flip doing a B-Twist (butterfly twist) and back flip away from the incoming assassin and Sonic dodge the strike from behind and answers back with a spin attack and a flying kick that sends the assassin right against the wall.

Sonic looking around as more of them kept coming and with that Sonic smiled and charge and continue his fight.

While Sonic dealing with the fiasco outside, Lubbock ran through the hallways getting away from white masked assassin and sets a trap with his lines hopefully that would kill him but to his surprise, he turns his head around to face him. The assassin then charge at the green-haired boy but Lubbock was a step ahead of him when he formed his Imperial Arms some protection with his strings surrounding his body like armor then transforms the lines into a spear and hurls it over at the assassin right through his chest where his heart is located and killed it.

Unaware, there was more of them and he start running, hoping that he can encounter his friends to stop the madness but luckily for him, Akame appear out in the open wearing her pajamas.

"Lubbock, get behind me." Akame demanded.

"Yeah good idea, I can do that." Lubbock nodded with a smile.

The white masked intruders all charge at Akame but a second after, she defeated all of them with ease killing all of them in a splitting second.

"*Whistle* Nice one Akame." Lubbock complimented.

Suddenly, they hear some footsteps coming towards him which didn't made Akame flinched as she stood readied.

"Someone's coming." Akame stated.

"You want some too!" Lubbock shouted getting to his stance.

"Impressive for a couple of thugs." The male said wearing glasses and claps his hands behind his back.

" _He's strong._ " Akame thought.

"You can call me Toby and I'm here to battle you Akame." Toby retorted drawing blades from his arms and charges at the black-haired assassin.

Akame blocked off Toby's strike when he wields another blade from his foot and swung her katana but Toby dodge it and lands on his feet with a smirk.

" _He's different. It appears that his body is mechanical._ " Akame thought.

"Akame!" Lubbock shouted rushing to help his friend.

Lubbock was stop when two giants breaks through the ceiling and stood in front of Lubbock.

"Giants huh? Ok let's go!" Lubbock shouted wielding his Imperial Arms.

* * *

 _With the Blue Blur…_

Sonic handling the intruders long as he can and hasn't breaking a sweat. Sonic using his Sonic Wind ability follow by his Sonic Slash wiping out multiple white masked assassins. Sonic landed on the ground as more continue to come out. Sonic couldn't help but to smile, he crack his neck and just about to charge when all of sudden, a noise occurs at the HQ so Sonic turn to see what's going on and got to his stance. It was Tatsumi in his Incursio armor launching up in the air and lands the ground next to Sonic. He then charge and deliver some serious blows to the white masked assassins with brute force and backing them away in the air. Sonic smiled at Tatsumi join up with Sonic.

"Mind if I cut in?" Tatsumi asked.

"Be my guest. Is everyone ok back at HQ?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Mine's on her way to help us."

"Good. We're going to need all the help we can and find out who's responsible for this invasion."

"Yeah."

With that, Sonic and Tatsumi worked at a team to fight off the white masked intruders. Sonic using his homing attack and a scissors kick to both of the assassins and Tatsumi uppercuts on of them and delivers a powerful that sends him right against the tree crashing towards it with his back. Sonic spin dashed the assassin in the air and Tatsumi finishes with a powerbomb and Sonic jumps over Tatsumi when he senses another assassin that tries to get Tatsumi behind so Sonic front flip and delivers a powerful slash that slice the assassin in half splattering blood. Sonic creates a wave of energy delivering a Sonic Slash once more and Tatsumi jumps in and punches the assassin.

Tatsumi then grabs Sonic by the hand and swung him around a few times with top speed and tosses Sonic over at multiple assassins and Sonic using his sword, spinning around and slicing them like a disc cutting them in half creating more blood and lands to the ground on his feet and swung his sword to get the blood off of it. Unaware, the white masked assassin charge at Sonic but Sonic senses his and shot a blue energy spear at the assassin killing it in an instant using **Chaos Spear**.

Tatsumi finish the last remaining of the white masked assassins and regroup with Sonic as he brush himself off and putting his sword back.

"We make a pretty awesome team Sonic. You were awesome." Tatsumi complimented.

"Thanks. You too. You sure do look badass with that Incursio armor my man." Sonic retorted.

"You think so?"

"Yep. You know it."

"Hey you with the tin can and that blue danger beast!" the man shouted.

Sonic and Tatsumi look behind and sees a man with big hangs and look buffed wielding a weapon behind his back.

"Nice of you to show yourself including that blue rodent. Seems you're the fellow that I'm supposed to kill so let's get down to it." The man said.

Tatsumi jump up realizing what the man is wielding. It appears to be an Imperial Arms that Sheele used to wield.

"Those scissors…" Tatsumi trailed off.

"Oh these? Heh. It's Extase. Pick these up and they look badass if you ask me." The main said holding up the scissors.

"Give those back! They don't belong to you!" Tatsumi demanded drawing out his sword.

"Tatsumi wait!" Sonic shouted.

Tatsumi ignored Sonic and charges at the man but all of sudden, he blocked off Tatsumi even breaking his sword by using Extase to parry off Tatsumi.

"Oh yeah, this baby can cut anything." The man said with a sadistic grin.

Tatsumi start to feel the effect when he has a little slash onto his right arm.

"Good reflexes but, I was going to take your whole are off! No matter how thick that armor is I can still cut right through it. So how does it feel that your armor is useless against me your little outfit won't do you any good!"

Tatsumi just glared at him as the man continue to grin sadistically.

* * *

 _The Cliff…_

"It sounds like Kaku has the upper hand on Sonic and Incursio." Mimi reported.

"Excellent. Just as I planned it. It's easier to defeat somebody when you have a stronger version to." Dr. Stylish reported.

"But still, we should not engage against the blue hedgehog. He's still Shadow's rival and he could take him only by himself we still should reconsider."

"Nonsense Mimi, this is a perfect opportunity to have him as my research for his powers and I won't waste my chance. Speaking of which, since Shadow mention about Chaos Energy. Imagine what I can do to use that power to do whatever I want? I can even use the power to start my own empire and create a new set of soldiers with the use of Chaos Energy. That would be perfect to make my research to be stronger and dangerous."

* * *

 _With Tatsumi…_

"Those belong to Sheele! Hand them over to me right now!" Tatsumi demanded.

"Who the hell is Sheele?!" Kaku retorted.

He pushed Tatsumi forcing him to hit his back onto the ground.

"*Laugh* You must feel like dying today. Why don't I cut some stuff of to give you your wish?" Kaku suggested.

Sonic appear in front of Tatsumi blocking Kaku's path.

"So you want to die too huh? Fine by me, I'm going to enjoy cutting your head and make you as my trophy rodent." Kaku sneered.

"Real brave picking on a pipsqueak." Mine intervened.

Kauku stop and turn to the pink hair assassin wielding Pumpkin.

"You're even more pathetic than I thought." Mine added appearing to be wearing her pajamas.

"Mine!" Tatsumi shouted.

"So those pieces of crap couldn't handle ya by yourself and now it's my job." Kaku retorted.

"I'm ready to get this over with. Seeing Extase in your big ugly hands is starting to piss me off." Mine insulted.

"So you wanna get this over with huh? Be careful what you asked for sweetie. In case if you haven't notice we've taken over your base so now you're done for including the other scumbags."

"That's why I'll make it quick."

Kaku started to scream in rage and launches up in the air, readied Sheele's former imperial arms to decapitate Mine for disrespecting him. Mine on the other hand kept her death glare and aimed her Pumpkin at the intruder and shot a massive beam right at the intruder. He began to scream in agony as his whole body start to disintegrate, turning into particles into a skeleton and dispersing the bones reaching his demise. Extase then drop down to the ground as the fight ended in a splitting second.

"The more intense the fight, the more intense my weapon. You shouldn't have underestimated me." Mine warned.

After dealing with Kaku, Mine then approach the Extase Imperial Arms and clutch to him, embracing it remembering her lost friend, Sheele. Tatsumi could only look in sadness thinking about the purple-haired girl and the blue blur could tell that he's sadden but can feel it in his heart. Sonic's ears perk up sensing something that's coming to their way. Tatsumi look over to his hedgehog friend wondering what's up.

"Something wrong Sonic?" Tatsumi asked.

"I'm starting to pick up someone that's coming here in this direction." Sonic sensed.

"Could it be reinforcements?"

"I don't know, I can't picture it but I'll know once I find out."

"Then we should be ready for those bastards. I don't them to get the drop on us again."

"Agreed."

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

"Kaku has been defeated, and they're almost finished with your troops sir." Mimi informed.

"My my, what a tragic turn of events. Time to go to Plan B." Dr. Stylish commented.

Mimi then stop, hearing another noise that's coming this way.

"Doctor! There's something flying over us." Mimi reported.

"Huh?"

Little did they know, Mimi is telling the truth. A gigantic monster is up in the sky and flying over the Stylish gang. When they turn to see what is it, turns out it's a danger beast and it looks like a manta ray fish.

"That's a Danger Beast Air Manta." Dr. Stylish exclaimed.

"Wait. There's someone riding on its back." Me pointed.

When Me get a look go, he soon spotted someone is riding on the manta.

"Wait a second. It's Ex-General Najenda. And she's even brought two other people with her too." Me added.

"Oh wonderful! This is turning to be exciting and entertaining. Looks like we're going to have ourselves a party here." Dr. Stylish retorted with a glee.

"Headquarters let's pound of their fourtune-telling arms producing trouble near the hideout and became pass. Glad I'm back as soon as I found out. This is your shot new recruits, time to show me what you're made of." Najenda commanded.

"Well isn't this a fun surprise, this actually turn out great for me. Everyone one of you is going to be my test subjects, it's time I unveil my trump card."

* * *

 _With Akame…_

Akame still engaging in a fierce battle with Toby as the intruder is launch up in the air for an aerial strike but Akame answers back as he sliced his right arm causing the blood to splatter. Toby gritted his teeth and lands down to the ground glaring daggers at the assassin.

"If I can't finish you then I'll just chop you up. Get ready because it's going to hurt." Akame threatened.

"*Chuckle* During my current condition, I can't feel pain anymore." Toby countered.

Toby charge at Akame created a blade from is right arm and swung his but AKame blocked it with her katana. Toby then unveil a gun hidden in his mouth and shot a bullet just like Seryu use her gun that shot and killed Sheele. Akame senses it and dodges it, cutting his left arm which frustrated Toby. He creates another blade from his left and again charge at Akame but uses her speed and slice on of his leg. Toby then turn and creates a gun to blast Akame but all of sudden, he was interrupted by a metal spear piercing through his chest by Lubbock who aided Akame to finish him off.

Toby collapse down on his knees and cough up blood.

"Damn you. This wasn't even your fight." Toby stated.

"My home and my friends are honestly in danger. Do you expect me to watch from the sidelines not helping my friends?" Lubbock countered.

Akame readied her sword and finish the job by cutting Toby's head that pop out in the air and sheathe back her sword and she and Lubbock rush outside to reunite with the others.

* * *

 _Outside…_

Sonic, Tatsumi, and Mine look up in the air and sees a flying manta ray fish flying around.

"What is that? More enemies?" Tatsumi questioned.

"Beats me. Does anyone know?" Sonic pondered.

"Hang on, let me check." Mine retorted using the scouter to find out who.

When Mine zoom in and to see who's on board on the flying manta ray, turns out it's Najenda who just return back from the Revolution HQ.

"Well what do you know it's the boss." Mine discovered.

"Sweet! Perfect timing. Wait a minute that's not fair." Tatsumi stated.

"What's not fair?"

"How come they get to ride on a fish? I wanna ride on a fish."

"Uh… I'm not sure how I'm going to respond to that."

Sonic shook his head and look at the flying manta ray. He was happy that reinforcements just arrive and things just got interesting. Unaware, there is someone hiding by the bushes staring directly at Mine with that sinister look. He draws out two of his daggers and secretly launches up in the air ready to assassinate Mine but suddenly, he was kicked right in the face by Leone with that angry look.

"You really caught me off guard didn't you?" Leone stated.

The red haired assassin crash down to the ground and roll over two times and trying to recover.

"I was passed out and hungover and you throw a knife at me. That's some serious ass-kicking my friend." Leone threatened cracking her knuckles with her Imperial Arms activated.

The three look over to the blonde dumbfounded and Leone picks the assassin up by the neck, lifting him up in the air.

"Word of advice, I'm a fan of surprises but I hated when it happen to me."

The assassin summons a blade from his shoe and try to execute her but Leone caught it with her mouth then slams him down real hard that cause the ground to shatter and create a little crater, killing him instantly.

"You did manage to get a good one and man does it hurt. Oops oh crap. I think I killed him." Leone realized.

"Um sis… you're ok now right?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yeah. He just surprise me at first that's all but I can regenerate fast when I'm at beast form so I'll be just fine."

"That's awesome to hear."

"Where's Sonic?"

"Right here." Sonic answered waving next to Mine.

Akame and Lubbock arrive and meet with the others.

"Is everybody ok?" Akame asked.

"Yeah."

"Good I think we're all here."

Unaware, more of the white masked, intruders pop out from the woods and surround Night Raid and they all stand guard.

"Looks like we still got some work to do." Tatsumi stated.

"This doesn't make any sense. How did they pass setting off my traps?" Lubbock pondered.

"I can't pick up anyone's smell either." Leone sensed.

"No matter, we're all here so let's take care of these guys." Tatsumi gestured.

"Right." Akame nodded.

Suddenly, Akame collapse down to the ground including Lubbock, Leone, and Mine except for Sonic and Tatsumi.

"Akame… what's wrong with you guys?" Tatsumi asked.

"I can't move… my body…" Mine struggled collapsing to the ground.

"I know this. It has to be hypnosis. I remember this happen back at the boat."

"No it's not that Tatsumi, they're affected by poison. Someone has poison them but from where?" Sonic pondered.

"But who could poison them instead of us. I'm wearing Incursio so how does it not affect you?"

"In case you didn't know, I surrounded my body with Chaos Energy, creating a barrier that blocks away any type of dangerous poision or viruses that come at me."

"So it's up to us now, you and me. Good thing you're not poisoned Sonic."

"Yeah. Let's take thse guys down then find out whose responsible for the poison."

"Right."

Before Sonic and Tatsumi could team up to fight just like they did back at Night Raid but it all stop when someone came crashing down to the ground surprising everyone from the shockwave.

"What the…" Sonic trailed off.

Sonic got a clear look once the smoke had cleared away. Sonic's eyes went wide when he spotted a a tall man who looks in his late-20's with distinctive, bull-like horns coming out of the sides of his head. He also wears a white robe carrying a stave-like weapon.

"Is he… with us?" Leone pondered.

"Now exterminate every foe you see Susanoo." Najenda commanded.

"Understood." Susanoo obeyed.

"Susanoo?" Sonic repeated.

Susanoo slowly approach the white masked assassins wielding his weapon and summons the spinning blades and charge at them. He then cut through multiple targets and knock them off who happen to try striking from behind with his fist then all of them launch up in the air to jump Susanoo but Susanoo again use his weapon and killing every last one of them before they can do anything about it.

"What the hell…" Tatsumi said in absolute shock.

"You said it pal." Sonic added.

* * *

 _The Cliff…_

"Sir! One of them has jumped down and has pulverized the entire infantry." Me reported.

"But that's impossible. The poison should affect every living being in the area." Mimi exclaimed.

"Maybe not. He might have an unlisted Imperial Arms in which case I don't need to really include him in my research." Dr. Stylish said pulling out the detonator and press the button.

It begin to blow up the white masked assassins around Susanoo creating an explosion that made Dr. Stylish smile with joy.

"*Chuckle* Do you like my explosive? What now?" Dr. Stylish taunted.

Night Raid watch the cloud to slowly face hoping if Susanoo was killed in the explosion but when they waited patiently for the results, he was still alive but some of his body parts are missing due in the explosion. Surprisingly, he begin to regenerate, self-healing himself in the process shocking Mine and everyone else.

"Oh my god. Don't tell me…" Mine trailed off.

"I've only heard of these: he's an organic. He's a human Imperial Arms." Me recognized.

Susanoo narrowing his eyes over to Mine surprising the pink hair girl. He slowly approach to her and knelt down causing Mine to get uncomfortable.

"Um… what are you…"

Mine didn't finish as Susanoo then surprises Mine when he suddenly fixed her hair straight shocking everyone.

"Faced." Susanoo commented.

"Wait what?" Mine pondered.

"I did not see that one coming." Sonic said earning a nod from everyone else.

Najenda riding the flying manta ray pondering about the invasion to Night Raid.

" _Whoever did this, find a spot where he can easily spy on everyone. He's probably hiding upwind so that the poison can't get to him. If there's somebody calling the shots from above then he must be somewhere over…_ " Najenda thought.

The boss take out her binoculars to spot the man around the cliff and found the target appearing to be at south east.

"There!" Najenda spotted.

"Susanoo. There at the cliff on south east, don't let them get away." Najenda commanded.

"Understood."

* * *

 _The Cliff…_

"We've been discovered sir." Mimi reported in shock.

"Nothing we can isn't it? All we can do is RUN!" Dr. Stylish shouted ditching away.

" _Poison doesn't effect on organic type. You must either destroy the core or mobilize the wielder._ " Dr. Stylish thought.

The flying manta ray stop them before they can escape even stopping Dr. Stylish.

"My, my, she's even more tenacious than I thought." Dr. Stylish commented.

Susanoo reappear and jumps down the ground readied to complete his task that Najenda ordered him to do.

"There's nothing to worry Dr. Stylish." Me said.

"We are your guardians till the bitter end. I promise you are in good hands." Hana added.

" _Oh please you don't stand a chance! I design you three for recon not hand-to-hand combat. Now it has come to this…_ " Dr. Stylish thought.

"I'll have to protect myself. Time to pull out my second trump card: Danger Beast Shot. Sorry but you leave me no choice." Dr. Stylish unveiled.

"Are you ok Dr. Stylish?" Me asked.

Dr. Stylish with a sinister grin, began to transforms as he begin to become a giant, emerging himself with a danger beast that shock his pawns.

"What a wonderful sensation. I've successfully emerge my body with a danger beast so I can personally kick your ass!" Dr. Stylish exclaimed.

"He is gorgeous." Hana commented.

"Very impressive master." Me added.

Dr. Stylish grab both Hana and Me still have that sinister grin.

"But first I'm going to need some delicious nutrients." Dr. Stylish said as he devoured two of his pawns.

Mimi witnessing this, she begin running away in fear but Dr. Stylish stop her and grab her so that he can devour her as well. He even begin enlarging himself, getting bigger by the second.

"Just as I suspected, scarfing up some nutrients is making me level up!" Dr. Stylish said with glee.

Night Raid looking at the giant as Dr. Stylish getting bigger.

"What is that thing?" Tatsumi asked.

"He's a mutation… and he's totally gross." Mine answered.

"Well this isn't bad but I still like to be bigger. That Imperial Arms guy got me press even when I'm a giant. I suppose in order if I truly want to this battle, I'll have to grow even larger!"

Dr. Stylish begin to attack Susanoo but the organic Imperial Arms dodged him and use his weapon to strike but there isn't no effect.

"Interesting." Susanoo said.

Tatsumi watching the fight, he decide to give Susanoo a hand.

"I better go help." Tatsumi said.

"Tatsumi wait…" Akame stopped.

Tatsumi look behind sees Akame grabbing his cape.

"I can't walk but I need you to take me with you ok?" Akame requested.

Tatsumi smile behind the armor and nodded.

"Sure thing. You better hold on tight." Tatsumi accepted.

He picks up Akame in a piggy-back ride and heads over to help Susanoo. Sonic cross his arms watching the fight as Leone walk up to him.

"Are you going to help?" Leone asked.

"Nah. They got this in a bag. I had enough fight for one day." Sonic declined watching the show.

Susanoo dodge another attack from Dr. Stylish who is trying to devour the organic Imperial Arms. He then notices Tatsumi and Akame join in the fight and with that, the trio work together to take down the crazy scientist. Tatsumi with Akame launches up in the air with Akame readied her katana and deliver a slash but the skin blocked the sword as it is didn't pierce the skin. Dr. Stylish couldn't help but grin and just about to return the favor when all of sudden, he gets blasted by the giant's face when Mine show up riding the flying manta ray.

She again shot another beam that struck Dr. Stylish down to the ground. Tatsumi landed on the knee of the giant and stare down at the giant.

"You lost all of your little pawn, you do know it's over do you!" Tatsumi shouted charging at the top of Dr. Stylish's head.

Dr. Stylish begin slaming his hands down but Susanoo blocked it with his weapon, giving them passage way to Dr. Stylish. The crazy doctor refused to lose so he try putting up all the stop but Tatsumi answers back as he tosses Akame over at Dr. Stylish and goes with the finish. She draws out her katana and deliver a smash to Dr. Stylish and poisons him to give him the test of his own medicine.

"No… there's still a lot kore experiments that… I wanted… to do…" Dr. Stylish weakly said.

Tatsumi jump up and caught Akame in bridal style and lands down to the ground. Soon Dr. Stylish had reach his demise and the fight was over causing Night Raid to smile at their victory. Sonic crossing his arms with a smirk on his face, he knew that they can do it and just couldn't help but to smile at their victory.

" _Awesome job guys._ " Sonic thought.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: New Base

 _Around in the Skies…_

Night Raid riding the flying manta ray fish in the skies and appears to be going to a new location. Tatsumi who happens to enjoy himself, enjoying the nice ride so does the others. Although, except for Lubbock and Mine feeling a little sick and trying their best not to vomit during the ride.

"Woohoo! This feels awesome!" Tatsumi said with glee.

"*Giggle* You're so innocent I can't believe you're a killer Tatsumi. It's funny that I've never expected that." The red-haired girl commented.

"Wow this ever more of a blast than I thought." Leone said.

"Yeah the view is really something… this is nice." Mine said still freaking out with Lubbock by her side.

Mine then went out to shout it out.

"This isn't nice at all!" Mine shouted.

Lubbock nodding his head agreeing with the pink hair girl. While the group enjoy the nice ride to a new place that Najenda had plotted to set course to, Sonic on the other hand who just laid back lying down on his back, hands behind his back and taking it easy like usual. He enjoy a nice ride to a new destination and take the time to sit back and rest, taking a nap after what happen yesterday with the fight against his rival and the invasion back at Night Raid HQ. The ride continue on for minutes until the group to its destination that are around in the high lands. During the ride, the blue blur remain asleep during his nap just so he can take the time to relax.

* * *

 _Sonic's Dream…_

 _The surrounding area became pitch black and there was no one here or any other objects, places, or people to see. There is Sonic wondering where he is and wondering where is everyone and why the area and the whole place it pitch black black._

" _Where am I? Where is everyone? Tatsumi? Akame? Najenda? Leone? Anybody! Where are you!" Sonic shouted wondering around like crazy._

 _Soon the area then start to change and the surroundings begin to change before the very eyes of the blue blur. Sonic turn around, examining around the place to where he is and his eyes widen of absolute shock. Sonic look around, stunned when he just witness the destruction of Capital and the people had been slaughtered. There was Night Raid right front of Sonic as his expression change in horror. He couldn't move or flinch but just froze; he realize that he let everyone down, he let Night Raid down, he let the Revolution down, let the people that he promise to give them their freedom back down and hell he even let himself down for not keeping his promise like he always do._

 _Sonic trembled, fist clenching tightly full of disgust. He was ashamed of himself, he is angry at himself, and he is angry of not keeping his promise. He failed. He never failed to keep his promise and yet the results around his showed that and the blue blur couldn't do anything about it to change._

" _What the hell have I done… I'm… so sorry everybody. Please forgive me…" Sonic said with a sad tone in voice._

" _You didn't cause all this to happen Sonic." The voice interpreted._

 _Sonic jump up, shakes himself back to reality and look around to find the person. The unknown suspect continue speaking:_

" _I let this happen. I killed everyone you loved, the people you cared about, and I even killed my own allies." The voice added with a menacing tone echoing around the area._

" _Show yourself!" Sonic demanded with the tone of anger in his voice._

" _With pleasure."_

 _The suspect begin to review himself out of the flames showcasing a hedgehog form. Sonic's eyes widen recognizing the person judging the shape of the hedgehog's quills. It was the ultimate life form: Shadow the Hedgehog with that sinister grin._

" _You did all this Shadow? Why? Why would you kill these people, Night Raid, and the people in the capital including your allies?" Sonic questioned._

" _*Chuckle* Because I can. I'm the ultimate life form, there's no one left to stop my vengeance to reclaim my title. This time… you DIE Sonic the Hedgehog!" Shadow yelled._

 _With that, Shadow then unleashes his Chaos energy, tapping himself into Chaos Force when he start to unleash his negative Chaos Energy. Shadow's fur start turning red so does his eyes turn neon red. He then surrounds himself with red aura gritting his teeth as he channel his power. He then slowly grin and laugh evilly staring at Sonic and again unleashes his power. Thus this transforms Shadow into_ _ **Dark Shadow**_ _(Shadow the Hedgehog the Game)._

" _Death to all who oppose me!" Shadow shouted._

 _Sonic got ready to fight as he got to his fighting stance then charge at him with that angry expression. Sonic readied his fight to strike a punch but Shadow on the other hand uses Chaos Control and disappear before Sonic could do anything about it. Sonic look around, searching for the ultimate life form but is interrupted when Shadow reappear and delivers a spinning kicks behind Sonic that struck him in the face while in mid-air. This had Sonic flew a feet away in the air then Shadow appear and uppercuts Sonic up high then kicks him down to the ground that cause Sonic to crash down to the ground with a loud crash creating a dent to the ground along with a little crater._

 _Sonic quickly prompt himself up to his feet but Shadow then appears and punches Sonic right in the face then delivers a beatdown to the hero and finishes him off with a brutal punch and a kick that send Sonic straight to the ruined wall and crash through it, breaking the wall in pieces what's left of it to be exact. Sonic hits the ground on his back and try to get back up but Shadow stomped him down before he could get back up._

" _It's over Sonic, I've won and there's nothing you can do to defeat me again, not this time. I WILL have my title back." Shadow exclaimed._

 _Shadow picks Sonic up by the neck, choking him with a tight grip and tosses him against a nearby wall. Sonic clutching his abdomen, feeling the effects of the brutal beatdown that Shadow has given him. Shadow hasn't taken his eyes away from Sonic, smirking, and knew that the time has come to put a end to their long-term rival once and for all._

" _This is where it all ends Sonic. Your fate ends here!" Shadow shouted._

" _What about… your promise… to Maria… have you forgotten about her?" Sonic questioned with that angry expression._

" _She's dead to me, there's only Shadow the Hedgehog ruler of this damn world. With no one here getting in my way, I will rule this entire world by fear and conquer everything that stands in my way! Farewell Sonic and see you in HELL!"_

 _Shadow bring his hand back, channeling his energy creating a red energy orb forming into his palm, readied to end the life of the blue blur and their rivalry for good._

" _ **Chaos Blast!**_ _" Shadow shouted._

 _Shadow blasted a red energy beam from his hand, it directly send to Sonic's way with his eyes widen of shock that Shadow has finally beaten the blue hedgehog that causes a light around the area._

* * *

 _Present…_

Sonic jump up shouting when he woke up from his sleep causing everyone to jump.

"NOOOOO!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic start breathing heavily with everyone's eyes look directly at Sonic.

"Sonic, are you ok?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yeah man, is everything ok? Did you had a nightmare?" Lubbock inquired.

"Yeah… just a dream I had. That's all." Sonic responded trying to calm himself down.

"I hope it's not that very horrible." Mine hoped.

"I rather not talk about it. I… had a rough day yesterday. That's all."

"Yeah I know how you feel man. By the way, we're here." Tatsumi notified.

"Oh, ok. Thanks for telling me."

"No problem man."

With that, everyone got off the manta ray and got the looking around. Sonic wondered where they are exactly judging by looking around the place and the woods. Najenda then went on to explain giving Sonic and everyone some answers.

"The marge high lands are crawling with danger beasts. Which makes it impossible for humans to live here and that's why it's perfect place to build our new hideout. The revolution army's recon unit is currently searching for a more permanent place for us near the capital but they haven't found anything so until we heard from them we'll just stay right here and level ourselves up." Najenda explained.

Unaware, the manta ray then ascends up and takes off leaving everyone behind.

"Hey look it's leaving should we try to catch it?" Mine asked.

"It's going back to its nest to HQ silly. Well mine I'm surprised you aren't smart enough to figure that out." The girl said before laughing.

"Oh great! I hate you already!"

"Oh yes, I haven't given our new members a proper introduction. I'd like you meet…"

Before Najenda could introduce one of the new members, the red-haired girl behind Akame and rubbing her head with a smile.

"I already knew you were cute but you're adorable from up close Akame."

"Why are you touching me?" Akame questioned.

"Oh yes, my name is Chelsea and since we're going to killing people together I hope we get along. Here this is for you." Chelsea introduced and gives Akame a lollipop causing the black hair assassin to light up her eyes with joy.

"Welcome to the team."

"Wait did she just win Akame's heart by giving her a lollipop?" Tatsumi asked.

"That long flight must've really made her hungry." Lubbock added.

"You know Chelsea seems likely a less cold-blooded assassin than the other girls do."

"Don't judge a book by its cover. She's an expert killer who has completed just many jobs as Akame." Najenda advised.

"What?"

"As for this fellow, headquarters has entrusted him with me as well. Everyone meet the lightning-fast Susanoo he's my new Imperial Arms. Organic types are mostly autonomous so he shouldn't been all that draining even with all my injuries I can still use him."

"Um hi I think we met earlier…"

Susanoo jump up, noticing Tatsumi's shirt isn't completely tucked in so he acted fast and straighten it for the brunette boy that surprises Tatsumi and finishes it in a splitting second. Now it is completely neat with Tatsumi still had that shocking expression.

"Faced." Susanoo bluntly said.

"Oh I almost forget, he's a bit of a neat freak." Susanoo warned.

"Yeah no kidding. When I get when he fix my hair before." Mine agreed.

"Ok so what is his primary ability? Does he only do hand-to-hand combat?" Leone questioned.

*Chuckle* Allow me to demonstrate. Try to contain your excitement… Susanoo proceed." Najenda commanded.

Susanoo nodded in response.

"Understood."

With that, the organic Imperial Arms then begin to cut off the trees and wood and creating a new hideout without any help which surprises everyone. He then begin washing the clothes and cook for everyone as Tatsumi and Lubbock looking dumbfounded.

"Ok I admit that is impressive but what is he doing?" Lubbock pondered.

"From what I can tell it's chores." Tatsumi answered.

"Wonderful isn't he? Susanoo's original purpose was the protect royalty and others status. Not only he can fight, but he is equipped with full range cleaning and cooking skills so he never has to leave his owner's side. He can do it all and the best part is his menu includes a thousand dishes." Najenda explained.

"How is that any of that gonna help us in a fight?!" Mine questioned.

"Now, now I'm sure you'll come to appreciate it and last but not least he possesses a trump card for combat don't you?"

"Yeah." Susanoo retorted.

" _So these are my new teammates? Seems pretty reliable._ " Tatsumi thought.

"Oh my goodness you're flat?" Chelsea commented pointing to Mine's chest.

"Shut up!" Mine demanded angrily.

"You know you may be all big and handsome and strong and everything but you're still a glorified man-made." Lubbock said pointed to Susanoo confronting him.

" _I hope our team doesn't suffer?_ " Tatsumi thought hoping that won't happen.

Najenda smile as everyone seem to get along quite fine. She then turn over to the blue blur hedgehog who lean against the wall thinking about his rival and the events occur what happen yesterday. Sonic then take off, decided to go for a walk to clear his mind from the dream he just had about his rival leaving everyone to it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the Capital…_

Esdeath in the room in the Capital waiting patiently for something. That is where Run and Bols enter the room.

"We've just finish searching the doctor's residence, however, we were unable to find any evidence as to what cause his sudden disappearance." Run reported.

"We did notice none of his valuable research materials or equipment went missing from the laboratory though." Bols added.

"If he hasn't deserted us then I can presume that he must've been killed." Esdeath assumed.

"And none of his enhance soldiers were anywhere to be found either. I can only assume that they were all killed as well."

"I understand. Poor Seryu has lost another person she look up."

* * *

 _Courtyard…_

Seryu wiping the guns for any missions or battle up ahead when she sees her opponent while Koro remain by her side with that sad expression. Esdeath appear behind Seryu leaning back against the pillar with her arms crossed.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle your maintenance without the doctor's help?" Esdeath asked.

"Yes. I think I'll be alright, he did leave the materials I need in the laboratory. I can't make any improvements to my equipment but I can keep them in working order."

"That's good."

But then Seryu then suddenly broke down crying and let the pain dish out away.

"My parents, Captain Hook, and the doctor… everyone I care about gets killed and always by the same filth." Seryu sobbed.

"Seryu…" Esdeath trailed off.

"Commander… I can't take it anymore. All I want is to slaughter them all as soon as possible."

Esdeath approach to the sadden Seryu and joins with her as she pulls her to hug her and to comfort.

"Seryu… if you stay with me I promise I will fulfill your wish."

"Thank you. I promise that I will bring justice to my falling friends and parents in by the name of justice." Seryu promised.

"I know you will."

* * *

 _The Hallways of the Capital…_

The ultimate life form walk through the hallways. He minded his business, determine to get some training done so the next time he encounters Sonic he'll be ready to fight and determine to settle their score when the next time the cross paths. Shadow look over and sees an Imperial guard rush over to the black blur causing Shadow to stop his track.

"Shadow the Hedgehog is it?" the guard presumed.

"Yes. That's me, what do you want?"

"The Prime Minister wants to see you."

"What does the fat bastard want with me? I got some training to do?"

"He said it's very important, a task that he has for you."

"Well if you insist. Take me to the Prime Minister."

The guard nodded and takes Shadow to see the Prime Minister.

* * *

 _Night Raid Hideout…_

Everyone got together for a meeting to discuss very important things involving against the Empire.

"It looks like the Empire is gradually beginning to build up its forces." Najenda noticed.

"And there's no way to win as we are now. We have to make ourselves stronger." Akame added.

"All except for Sonic here. He's been training nonstop and all of that training paid off when he faced Shadow." Lubbock reminded.

"Yeah I remember. They are really equally strong and both of them hold nothing back." Tatsumi stated.

"True. The revolution day is almost here. Let's use what little time we have left for training. I also wouldn't count on getting any more fighters if I were you. Please consider the last time we've received reinforcements. If we work as a team we can all survive to see the coming of the new world." Najenda suggested.

"By the way, how did that fight with Shadow go Sonic? Was he that strong?" Leone asked.

"Yeah man, did he try to beat you?" Tatsumi asked.

"No but we sure gave it our all and it's just only the beginning." Sonic responded closing his eyes.

"How so? What's the beginning?" Chelsea asked.

"Our war. After our fight from yesterday, our rivalry had became so personal and it looks like we won't be holding anything back. Shadow has become the hedgehog he was back when we first fought during the Ark incident."

"Ark?" Mine repeated.

"It's a long story. The Shadow I knew is gone and it looks like I won't be returning him into reason. He's become so dark, dangerous, and overall evil. He left me no choice…"

"And what's that?" Akame asked.

Sonic suddenly open his eyes, filled with rage knowing that he know what he must do.

"If I can't change Shadow's mind and speak reason of him from the path that he's walking on with the Empire then I'll just have to kill that son of a bitch!" Sonic responded surprising everyone in the room.

* * *

 _Prime Minister's Quarters…_

The guard shows Sonic the quarters entering the room with the ultimate life form entering inside. Shadow sees the ministers in bed with two women rubbing his belly. Shadow cross his arms as the minister smirked, happily to see Shadow making his presence.

"Thank you, you may leave us." Prime Minister commanded.

The guard nodded and exits the room. Shadow who doesn't look too pleased.

"What do you want Prime Minister."

"At ease Shadow, just call me Honest." Honest said responding to the black blur.

"Seriously? You name is Honest."

"Yeah but enough with the formalities, I brought you here to discuss some important things."

"Is that so? Does it involve with my rival?"

"No."

"Then that's settles it, I'm leaving."

Shadow turn and make his way to the door. Honest then stopped Shadow from leaving.

"Wait. Do not leave just yet, there's still more I want to discuss with you."

Shadow stop his tracks with his hand onto the door knob. He did not turn around but look over his shoulder looking at the Prime Minister.

"I'm listening." Shadow retorted.

"I have a task that I have for you." Honest said.

"Is that so? What is it while I'm still here?"

"You see Shadow, I take it that you don't have an imperial arms."

"Yeah so what?"

"I hear that this Sonic the hedgehog has the Imperial Arms that I've sent my men to retrieve for fight our enemies. Although, the guards have found a new location where this Imperial Arms is located. I thought this interest you."

Shadow let go of the door knob and turn to face Honest.

"Is that so? Tell me more." Shadow said crossing his arms.

"We don't what this Imperial Arms do but it could be a quite use for you against your rival. You can make things even and to how should I say "evening the odds" against Sonic." Honest explained further more.

"So you want me to go and retrieve the Imperial Arms and giving it to me?"

"Yes. Once you find it, it's yours. You can use however you like."

Shadow thought about this for a moment, he did hear that the Imperial Arms can be strong once the wielder uses it. This somewhat interest Shadow. He finds it useful and it could be a great of use to fight his rival. Without second thoughts, he decide to go and retrieve it.

"OK. I'm interested in collecting this Imperial Arms. Do you have the location?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. It's right there on the table over there." Honest pointed.

Shadow look over to the table so he walks over to collect the map. Once he has it, he looks where the location is at.

"Hmm. I think I know the place if not I'll find it myself."

"Don't worry, my son will be there along with the guards. He'll help you retrieve it and there are some danger beasts lurking in that area."

"Danger Beasts don't scare me that easily."

With that being said, Shadow then makes his way over to the door.

"Oh by the way Shadow, I happen to left you a parting gift in your room. Go check it out." Honest notified.

Shadow nodded and exits the room by opening the door and close it back. He head over to his room to check out what the parting gift is. Once Shadow arrive and opens the door, he then sees two girls patiently waited for him that look like prostitutes. They giggle at the black blur and approach to the ultimate life form and caress his body and mother him with kisses. Shadow look both at the girls and shrug.

"Ah what the hell, I guess a little fun wouldn't hurt." Shadow said slowly forming a seductive smile and join with the girls in bed before he can depart to his mission tomorrow.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Getting Stronger

After the invasion by Dr. Stylish and settling a new hideout at the marge high lands. Night Raid determine to get stronger so they begin training so they can get stronger for new upcoming missions and to fight the Jaegers stronger than ever. Sonic had a lot in his mind, fighting Shadow and determine to kill the Ultimate Life Form for the evil he's cause. Sonic knew that Shadow's going to that dark path that he once walk forward to back when they fought at Space Colony Ark and their rivalry has become personal and now that both hedgehogs want to kill each other, they didn't care about anything else all they want is to fight and settle the score once and for all.

Sonic knew that he had to go into some intense training just like what Shadow had gone through and became stronger than he is to this very day. Both hedgehogs are equally match and this is Sonic's toughest fight yet and the war between two hedgehogs had had just begun, determine to proof who is number one and who is better. Night Raid had never seen Sonic become this serious, he mean business and his score he has with Shadow is now personal it's like it unleash Sonic's dark side for hating the ultimate life form so much after what transpired the other day while rescuing Tatsumi from the Jaegers.

Now that Night Raid had gotten new recruits, new reinforcements before the Revolution day but the question is, is it enough to stop the Empire and win back the Freedom for the people in Capital? Can they handle the wrath of the Ultimate Life Form having big issues with Sonic? No one knows for sure but only way to find out. And now that Night Raid had settled in for the night before going into training.

All except for the blue hedgehog himself. Sonic laid down on the rooftop, looking up at the skies watching the stars deciding to stay up a little bit before turning in. Sonic placed his hands behind his head, doing some hard thinking and sigh to clear his mind. Knowing his fight with Shadow and their rivalry he couldn't shake himself from thinking about helping Shadow. He didn't want to Shadow to go down to the dark path again back when the invasion of the Black Arms. Sonic remembered, he remember that Shadow has made a promise to his fallen friend Maria Robotnik, the only friend that he's very close to before she died during the accident at the Ark. Sonic somehow doubted himself, he thought that this may not help Shadow knowing he's sided with the Empire and the Injustice has brought the evil side of him.

Part of Sonic wanted to let Shadow go and let him do evil but deep down in his heart, Sonic knew that he doesn't give up. He did made a promise that he would bring Shadow back to his senses if it means sharing some hard truth and the facts about his life then so be it. He knew that Shadow doesn't want to listen but Sonic will do whatever it takes to help Shadow anyway he can. He can never give up on him, he maybe cold, bitter, and mean but deep down he know that Shadow has a good heart.

Sonic begin sighing to himself and took a deep breathe before he can head back inside the hideout so he can get some shut eye for tomorrow.

* * *

 _The Next Following Day…_

Sonic was the first one up and he had left right early to go out and to train to become stronger when he faces his rival again someday and he knows that he and Shadow will cross paths. Sonic had started up with warm ups before taking off to a secluded area so that he can get right into some intense training. The blue blur start to create some heavy lifting with the use some large rocks that he form with his homing attack or spin dash to increase the weight. Sonic start off with his intense training as he first practice his martial arts, stamina, speed, endurance, and strength. Working anything he can to become stronger for Night Raid. Sonic also meditate so that he can channel his Chaos Energy, even tapping himself into Chaos Force taught by his friend Knuckles the Echidna.

The blue blur practice his agility as he start to do some stunts like tricking. Sonic even work on his dodging skills and uses his Chaos Sense so that he can use is properly and mastered it given by Tikal herself. The blue blur decide to take things the next step when he practice his abilities and to get them stronger and a new set of abilities that Sonic had in mind and techniques that would be useful to face his rival.

The blue blur found a destination where he could fight off some danger beasts out in the field as they surrounded him for their meal. One of them begin to charge at him but Sonic back flip the danger beast, dodging behind it and dives down for a diving kick that had it crash down to the ground. Sonic then takes out his sword and slice a danger beast's head when it try to charge at him. Sonic dodge away a few danger beasts as they try to jump on the blue blur but sonic counters them using Sonic Wind to push them back.

He then uses his speed and charge at the danger beast and slice one of them in half then uses his senses to dodge away the beast and homing attacks it. Sonic sheathe his sword and spins himself and bash the danger beast with a spin dash and kicks it to a nearby rock wall. Sonic again senses a danger beast charging at him. Sonic back flips away the danger beast to dodge it then he takes out his sword again and shot a blue energy wave just by swinging the sword in a vertical angle using Sonic Slash.

Sonic landed on the ground and look around the place and see that the danger beasts had been defeated so the blue blur sheathe his sword and make his way back to the waterfalls. Once he arrive, making sure if there aren't any danger beasts lurking around these part. Sonic then take off his clothes and shoes only to leave his boxers on and step into the waterfalls. He got in position and takes a seat with his legs cross and brings his hands together and frown down and slowly closes his eyes. Sonic began his meditation so that he can control his Chaos Energy and the hopes of tapping himself into Chaos Force.

Sonic remain quietly, still, and focus as he soon begin to go into a deep trance killing all distraction so that he can remain focus for the time being.

* * *

 _Sonic's Subconscious…_

Sonic appear at the Emerald Shrine and look around the place.

"Looks like I'm back at the Emerald Shrine. Tikal… Tikal where are you?" Sonic wondered.

Calling out her name, there was no response.

"I guess she's not here. I'm the only one here then. Now back to my training." Sonic shrugged.

Sonic then resume on back to his training to get stronger and to face his rival when they cross paths again. He slowly starting to feel that he's slowly progressing to tap into Chaos Force. Sonic can feel it inside him, it's progressing but he's still training so the blue blur decide to do a little training while in a deep trance in his subconscious.

Unaware, there was Tikal who is watching the hedgehog train. Chaos right beside the orange echidna watching as the blue blur progressing to tap into his Chaos Force. Chaos look to Tikal as Tikal knew that Chaos is thinking.

"Yes I know, his rivalry against Shadow has become intense the last time they fought. Somehow I had a premonition about Shadow and what I saw is what I've feared. I think that Sonic had a dream about that the other day. I can feel it in his heart that Sonic is angry but deep down he wants to help Shadow anyway he can. I hope the premonition does not come to reality." Tikal said with concern.

Chaos place a hand onto Tikal's shoulder and the two resume watching the blue blur continue with his training.

The true blue train as hard as he can without losing focus or being distracted but what distracts him is what Shadow said and the day they fought the other day. He couldn't help but to keep thinking about it, Sonic try to forget it so that he can resume to his training but every time he try to forget the more it became difficult for him to think about it. Somehow, Sonic soon reminisce and what Shadow said to him before they fought. He remembered one sentence that brought their rivalry to get intense.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

" _I've grown tired of you and your countless wins against me. Everything that you are, everything you do I completely despised you and I can't stand you anymore." Shadow explained with such venom in his voice._

* * *

 _Sonic's Subconscious…_

This made Sonic stop and clenched his fists. He had try not to show such rage but what Shadow said to him the other day, that's what made Sonic lost it. He gritted his teeth, couldn't shake the thought of Shadow telling him that. He was boiling from within, trying his best to keep his anger in check the more Sonic thinks about the words Shadow said, the more angrier he becomes. Sonic couldn't hold it anymore and just let it all out and let out a loud cry of rage full of anger in his voice. While letting the anger out, Sonic began to tap himself into Chaos Force. He's surrounded by blue aura dancing around him like fire and his powers soon increase dramatically.

Sonic can feel this and still let all of the rage out so that he can possess the power to tap into the Chaos Force, possessing Chaos Energy along the way. After letting all of this rage out, Sonic soon stop and look around to see himself that he can now possess more Chaos Energy, realizing that he's surrounded himself with blue aura dancing around him. Sonic can feel his energy increased and so the aura then disperse surprising Sonic.

"What the… what just happen? Did I do this?" Sonic wondered.

"Yes. You have tap yourself into Chaos Force from within your heart." The female voice interpreted.

Sonic stop and look over to the orange echidna approaching the true blue with a smile forming on her face.

"Tikal… what do you mean?" Sonic questioned.

"You've unleashed your full potential within you from your heart. Letting out all of your rage has helped you unleash your Chaos Energy and you can now tap into Chaos Force."

"So is this what Shadow calls it? Chaos Boost?"

"Precisely. You somehow found the way to unleash the power of Chaos within you and you've made tremendous progress throughout your training. Even your meditation has helped you build your power."

"It did?"

"Of course. Sonic, now you can use this newfound power boost to defeat your strongest enemies. Use it wisely."

"I will Tikal and thanks for the info."

"My pleasure. Happy to help you and I must say Sonic you've made some excellent progress to harness Chaos Energy."

"*Chuckle* Thanks. I'm trying. I know that Shadow is training too and none of us isn't going to hold anything back once we cross paths again."

"I hope that everything goes out between you two. I hope that you can find some way to have Shadow come back to his senses."

"Me too. If not then he will leave me no choice but to kill him. I still hate Shadow but part of me want to help him."

"Follow your heart Sonic. Let your heart guide you."

"I'll try and thanks Tikal. I needed that."

"Anytime. I'll leave you to it and we shall speak again. It has been great talking to you."

"Same to you."

Tikal smiled and hugged the hedgehog before fading away and Sonic then returns back to reality.

* * *

 _Reality…_

Sonic open his eyes and has the blue fire lighting in his eyes. He close his eyes to have the fire to fade away. Sonic then realizes that it has been night time and he has been meditating all day to the night. Sonic raise himself and step away from the waterfall. He then dries himself up before putting his clothes and shoes back on. The hedgehog then heads on back to the Hideout of Night Raid and got there within seconds due to his sonic speed.

The blue blur arrived and enters inside to see what's going on and how everyone's doing. He sees Night Raid just chilling and had already eaten. There is a big fish on the table which is now in bones except for the head and fin. Sonic sees Tatsumi training with his sword before walking up to the organic Imperial Arms to help him train.

"Looks like everyone is doing ok." Sonic said looking around.

Najenda look over to Sonic holding a cigarette in her finger.

"Sonic, glad that you're back. Sorry you missed on dinner. We could've saved you a plate." Najenda greeted.

"It's ok." Sonic neglected.

"So you guys are finally getting along. I knew you guys could come around after all seeing how handy he can really be."

"It is pretty cool if the guys back at Headquarters would let you burrow such an awesome weapon." Tatsumi commented.

"They said Susanoo had been in hibernation for quite some time. When he felt my presence and activated immediately."

"That's really cool." Akame said smiling.

"Oh it's easy to see why, it's my feminine charm of course."

"Actually the general is like a spitting image of my previous master." Susanoo corrected.

"That makes sense." Leone interpreted.

"If she was like me then she must've been a wonderful person." Najenda retorted.

"Yeah… not only a great leader but a great man." Susanoo said with pride.

"Wait a man!"

Tatsumi and Leone snicker a bit before bursting out laughing.

"Ahahahaha! Say boss you totally look like dude. I never knew you were such a stud." Leone joked.

"Cut it out. You're going to freak out and kill us." Tatsumi added while laughing.

Najenda got angry and glared at the both causing them to stop laughing.

"Oh right… sorry." Leone apologized in horror.

Najenda retaliated and socked them in the head to teach them a lesson and the two frown down with bumps on their heads. Akame look to Sonic who was watching the scene.

"If you like I can cook something for you." Akame offered.

"I'll pass, I think I'm just going to go to my room and sleep. I had a long day of training." Sonic declined.

Sonic head to his room but stop to see a cat approaching to Mine and suddenly change and surprised the pink hair girl who couldn't help but to smile. It was Chelsea who fooled Mine and takes the place.

"Hey is that your Imperial Arms Chelsea?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. I can transform into anything I want. Pretty cool huh?" Chelsea responded.

"It is. So what's the Imperial Arms called?"

" **Gaea Foundation**. It's perfect for stealth operations."

"Oh cool. That can be real useful."

"Thank you Sonic. Also I like your Imperial Arms too."

"Thanks. Well I'll leave you guys to it, I'm going to crash out."

Sonic resume to head to his room and locks it once he enters the room. Sonic takes his shoes off and relax and gets on the bed. The blue blur look up at the ceiling and let out a deep relaxing sigh. Sonic begin to think about his fight with Shadow and their war, knowing it has just gotten started. Sonic can't help but to think what will happen next when they cross paths again.

"I can't help but to wonder what's going to happen next. Are we going to fight for the final time or what? Man… I don't know but somehow I'll bring Shadow back to his senses if it means to be critical to him then so be it." Sonic said before he drifts himself asleep for the rest of the night.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Ultimate Mission

 _Unknown Forest…_

The forest is quiet and seem to be peaceful… except that there are Danger Beasts lurking around these parts. Traveling through the speed throughout the forest, there is the ultimate life form: Shadow the Hedgehog making his way to his destination. Using the map to point him to the right direction, Shadow travel through with his speed using his hover shoes heading to the destination to meet with the Prime Minister's son and a few Imperial guards.

Shadow had heard that they found another Imperial Arms and this interesting him, wondering what the new Imperial Arms can do. He wondered if it would be enough to beat Sonic. All he can do is find out and see for himself. The black and red hedgehog had to fight a few danger beasts along the way before he can proceed. From where Shadow is right now, he's miles away from the Capital and it took him an hour to reach to his destination.

Shadow could feel that he's getting closer to his destination to meet with the Empire and the Prime Minister's son. When the ultimate life form had just arrive seconds later, there was a camp up ahead so with that without hesitation the ultimate life form then makes his way to the camp. Arriving to the camp, the guards of the Empire had been expecting the black hedgehog and greeted him with respect knowing how dangerous and strong he's become from what they've heard from the Prime Minister.

"Looks like you showed up. About time." The voice interjected.

Shadow look over to his left to see a five foot nine male approaching the ultimate life form. He appears to be a young man with tan skin, golden eyes and pale lilac. He had a noticeable X-shaped scar on his face and a crown-like headgear similar to his father's. He wore a white skintight shirt that revealed his stomach and white pants.

He form a sadistic smile and extends his hand out for a handshake.

"So you're the black and red hedgehog that my father talked about." The male assumed.

"Yes. That's me and you're the Prime Minister's son?" Shadow presumed.

"In the flesh. The name's Syura. The badass fighter of the Empire."

"Humph. I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog."

Shadow accepts the handshake and both shake hands before getting down to business.

"So I take it that you're helping us with obtaining the Imperial Arms that we've located." Syura asked.

"Of course. Your father sent me to help collect it, also he told me it could provide some useful assistance against my rival." Shadow responded.

"Then you come to the right place. It's just up ahead, only a mile to the destination where the Imperial Arm is located."

"Good. Just stay out of my way."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Let's move out guys."

The troops all gear up armored up and head on out. Using the map, the group head to the right direction to their destination. They make sure to be ready if they encounter any Danger Beasts nearby along the way if they are any that would get in their way. As the group walk, Syura start to converse and begin to speak with the black hedgehog.

"So Shadow, I hear that you're pretty powerful like how my father described you. Rumor has it that you've beat Esdeath." Syura questioned.

"That rumor is true. I'm responsible of beating Esdeath." Shadow corrected bluntly.

"It still sucks that you didn't kill that psychotic bitch though."

"She wasn't worth it but she proof to me otherwise how capable she is."

"True but still you could've ended her when you had the chance. It was your chance to take the power and become the General for the Empire."

"I have no interest of becoming the leader of your pathetic empire, I have my own goals that I plan to complete."

"And what's that?"

"Isn't it obvious? Reclaim my title once I beaten my rival."

"Oh that's why. From what I can tell from that cold and angry exterior you have you don't play around."

"I never do and one word of advice: don't test me or else you'll feel my wrath."

"So be it. I don't plan on pissing you off but if I did-"

"Then I will kill you without having second thoughts about it."

"Humph. You sure know how to spoil a joke do you?"

"Jokes are not my strong suit."

The group continue moving out and heading to their destination. It became an long hike through the forest, some had took a break to drink some water so they won't get a little tired but they know they have a job to do, they will do whatever it takes to complete it. It did took them minutes of reach to the certain destination.

When the Empire arrive, they stumble upon the ruins in the forest. Shadow examine the place, looking around wondering where this Imperial Arms could be.

"So is this the place?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. According from the Intel I've heard from my crew, the Imperial Arms is located here at this place." Syura retorted.

"Humph. Then all we have to do is find it and get the hell out of this place so that I can return back to my training."

"May I warn you that we might be encountering some Danger Beasts around the area."

"I know. You don't have to tell me twice, I fought a few when I was on my way meeting you."

The group head on forward, looking for the Imperial Arms as they split up and search around the place. Shadow go up to higher ground to spot anything up top. Syura looking around the place hoping to find any clues to lead them to the imperial arms. Shadow on the other hand soon found something that interest him, he jump down from a broken pillar and rushes over to what he spotted.

It appears to be a door leading what he wondered. Using his strength, Shadow then pry it open only to find out that the place is dark. Shadow then shot a Chaos Spear at the torches that light all of them up in flames.

Before the black blur could step inside to head right in to find whatever it lead, a voice then stop him from doing so.

"So you found an entrance huh?"

Shadow turn around to see Syura approaching the hedgehog.

"Knew there would be a secret door or an entrance that will lead us to that Imperial Arms and I think this path could lead us there." Syura pointed.

"Let's hope that you're right." Shadow assumed before stepping inside.

"Hey wait for me."

Syura joins with Shadow to head inside the secret entrance. Shadow remain cautious, he could tell that this won't be easy. The black blur stop and extend his hand to stop Syura.

"What is it?" Syura asked.

Shadow didn't respond but toss a piece of rubble onto the ground and when it touches the ground, the ground start to erupt fire from underground.

"Good call. How did you know?" Syura asked.

"I sensed it before coming in, there are some trap along the way. Be on your guard." Shadow warned.

Shadow jumps onto the wall and wall run before launching himself and lands the ground. Syura watching in awe, he then uses his quickness to dodge the trap and meets up with Shadow again. The two encounter every trap and dodge it while Shadow uses his senses to sense every trap along the way and went further to the destination.

Syura having a little difficulties dodging the traps but remain cautious at the time being but manage to get through them with the use of his own Imperial Arms. The two reach its end when they discover something ahead, what appears to be an Imperial Arms that is on the spotlight on the shrine.

"That has to be an Imperial Arms." Syura stated.

"Well let's grab it and get out of here." Shadow retorted.

Shadow walk over to the shrine and to retrieve the newly found Imperial Arms. Shadow stop and spotted what the weapon looks like, it appears to be a gold and red bracelet with the flaming design onto it as it is the color black. Shadow takes the weapon and examines it.

"Hmm. What does this do?" Shadow wondered.

"I don't believe it…"

Syura approaches to Shadow recognize what the weapon is.

"I've seen that design on the book of the Imperial Arms." Sryura recognized within shock.

"Is this an Imperial Arms?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. This Imperial Arms can controls the power of flames. There was once a Danger Beast who can control fire."

"What type of beast?"

"A phoenix danger beast. A Fire Phoenix name Anastasia."

"I take it that this phoenix is that powerful?"

"You bet she is. They had a lot of difficulties killing this bird for the power and yet you have it, you can do whatever you want with it."

Shadow looking at the bracelet again. He then wears it around his right wrist and checks himself out.

"Hmm. Fits perfect." Shadow commented.

Unaware, they hear some strange noises in the area and when the two turn around, they see three headed danger beast pop out of nowhere and attack the two. Syura and Shadow dodge the danger beast before regrouping.

"It's a Cerberus danger beast. I take it that it guards this Imperial Arms." Shadow said.

The black blur turn to see Syura make his exit is he takes out his own Imperial Arms and creates a portal and disappear leaving Shadow behind.

" _Should've known that he would leave. Perhaps this could be a great opportunity to test out this Imperial Arms._ " Shadow thought.

The danger beast charge at Shadow for a strike but Shadow launches himself up in the air and curls himself into a ball for a homing attack. What Shadow did not know is when he start using his homing attack, he engulfs himself in flames from the use of his new imperial arms and it begin to struck the danger beast with his homing attack and deliver the flaming damage to the beast burning it.

Shadow landed the ground, he look at his weapon to see that the imperial arms became quite useful. He then slowly smirk and charges at the danger beast as it try to attack but the black blur jumps up in the air and delivers a powerful kick to the head then creates the stream of fire creating a fire boulder and swung it at the danger beast that force the monster flying to the wall and crash against it. The danger beast roared and start blasting fire balls from its mouth, Shadow begin dodging the fire balls with his reflexes and speed then dashes to the beast.

The danger beast launches up in the air and crash down to ground trying to jump of Shadow but he teleported and reappear and delivers a spinning heel kick to the danger beast. Shadow then creates fire from his hand then turns it into a big spear and hurls it over at the danger beast. The fire spear pierce through the danger beast, impaling it and burst into flames burning the danger beast as it scream in great agony. Shadow then takes out his sword and prepare to kill it as he engulfs red aura onto the sword using his Chaos Energy.

Shadow then gets in position and readied his sword to finish off the danger beast.

" **Chaos Slash!** " Shadow shouted.

Shadow swung his sword in a horizontal angle creating a wave of red energy bursting and it pierce through the danger beast killing by slicing through of its heads off and the blood start to splatter out and spilling to the ground. Shadow sheathes his sword back to his back and look around and again looking to his new imperial arms.

"This Imperial Arms proof to be useful. This will help me when my fight against Sonic. Now to get out of here." Shadow said.

After dealing with the danger beast, Shadow then uses Chaos Control to get out of the place and meet with Syura and the army of the Empire. Syura notice Shadow teleported and approaches him with a smile.

"Shadow, hey how did it g-"

Before Syura could finish, Shadow punched him right in the face that knock the son of the prime minister down.

"You left me alone with that Danger Beast." Shadow stated.

"Sorry but I have to get out of there to let you test out your imperial arms. Come on, we're friends aren't we?" Syura reasoned.

"We're not friends and if you test me like that again then I'll do more then punching you in the face."

"Consider it done. Now can you help me up?"

Shadow crossed him arms with that cold look. Syura groaned and pick himself up from the ground.

"Now that's out of the way, time to head on back to the Capital. You coming Shadow?"

"No. You go on ahead and tell the emeperor or the minister that I'll be coming back tomorrow or two days."

"And where are you going?"

"Back to my training, I still need to test out my new Imperial Arms when I get the chance to face my rival once we cross paths again."

With that being said, Shadow then teleported out of sight leaving Syura and the Empire behind.

"Well looks like I won't have to deal with his ass, come on guys let's wrap things up and head on back to the Capital."

Syura and the Empire begin to head back to Capital. Syura start to grin sadistically with something in mind.

" _I hope Night Raid and the people are enjoy my new "toys" that I found in Dr. Stylish lab. Hope they're having a wonderful time._ " Syura thought.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, undisclosed location…_

Everything seem to be very quiet and it looks like there isn't any danger beasts or people nearby. Or it seems? Out of nowhere, a flash of light erupt in the woods and burst showcasing an unfamiliar figure who. It appears to be another mobian but it appears to be a male who is a robot and is shape like a hedgehog. The robot hedgehog has black eyes with red irises, similar torso with rocket engine and the primary blue color with red shoes, but has number of differences too. His head has five long quills as opposed to his regular three, with white stripes and markings around his eyes, similar to that of Shadow's. The yellow color in his ears has been replaced with red and his nose is now black.

He has also possess more pronounced body armor, with black and curved shoulder plates, larger gauntlets and leg armor with pointy knee caps that has white outlines, a plate covering his pelvis and elf-like shoes. He also sports a spiky belt with a black cape that protrudes out of the back of his waist.

This blue robotic hedgehog appears to be Neo Metal Sonic and he begin to look around the place realizing that he's at a different world.

"It appears that Chaos Control had done the job and sent me to a different dimension. Could this be the world that Sonic disappeared to? No matter, I will find Sonic and destroy him." Neo Metal Sonic said before ascends up in the air and takes off, flying to wherever the evil robot goess.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: The Good, the Bad, and the Menace Pt. 1

 _Night Raid HQ…_

Around in the woods, the place seems to be very peaceful at the waterfalls. There's no one around the area except there is some clothes and shoes onto the ground against the rock. They look like the blue blur's threads. Recognizing the outfit, they were Sonic's clothes and all and all there was Sonic who is under the water of the waterfalls.

The blue blur seem to be swimming underwater taking the time for himself and enjoy swimming. After the training he had yesterday, he knew he needed some time to relax so the Sonic had decided to go for a swim but that's not all. The hedgehog seem to be capturing some fish underwater. He had captured three of the fish but is capturing the fourth and last one. Sonic using his speed to swim a little faster hoping that he can capture the fourth fish. The fish became fast but not for Sonic, he set up a trap as he tricked the fish for what direction it was going but the hedgehog knew otherwise. Sonic uses his net and capture the last fish before he can swim back up to the service and to obtain some oxygen before he can drown himself.

Sonic return back up and take a deep breathe, gaining some oxygen and successfully capturing the fourth fish. Sonic then swim back over to the ground and gets himself out of the water. Sonic then dries himself up before he can put his clothes on and after that he puts the fish at the basket where he collect the three other fishes.

"That was a wonderful swim. I gotten good of it ever since I broke away my water phobia. Sure I hate to get wet back then but the water feels really good." Sonic commented.

Sonic grabs the basket and heads on back to Night Raid hideout so that he can make some fry fish. Once he arrive back home, the blue blur heads right to the kitchen and begin cooking. Before he could get started, Sonic puts on the apron so that he can prepare his meal. The hero start frying four fish he caught during his swimming session, then he made some fried rice. Chicken flavor to add to the meal. The hedgehog finish the finishing touches and place the food onto the plate and sets it right to the table putting a napkin right next to it along with the fork and spoon. Sonic then pour a glass of water and sets it at the table then takes a seat and pray then chow down to eat his meal.

Sonic taking a bite of his fry fish who couldn't help but to smile.

"Mmm this is good. Sure made it this good this time instead of eating a lot of danger beast meat." Sonic commented.

Sonic then takes another bite and eat some fried rice enjoying his meal in peace. He soon is joined by the boss who notice Sonic in the kitchen holding a cigarette in her hand.

"I thought I smell something cooking. I that that was Susanoo." Najenda assumed.

"Nah. Just me. Is there a problem?" Sonic retorted.

"The food smells define. Is that fry fish?"

"Yeah with fried rice to go along with that."

"Oh I see. Aren't you supposed to be training with the rest of Night Raid?"

"Had some intense training yesterday so I thought I take a break before I get back to work. Gotten a lot stronger since my training has paid off against my rival."

"I hear that you had a tough battle against him."

"It's the truth. And to tell you the truth, Shadow and I are equally match. None of us are not going to hold anything back."

"I'm sorry you had to fight your rival."

"Don't be. We fight all the time but this is the first that Shadow and I fought too intensively. But hey we're still walking and it'll be a lot intense from the previous fight."

"(Taking a puff) Do you still think you can help Shadow?"

"I'll do whatever I can and if I can't get through to him then I'll have to kill him without any choice."

"I see. You got a heavy weight on your shoulders with this one."

"Yeah. Pretty much. Shadow sure hits hard like a freight train. He's gotten a lot stronger than before the way I remember it."

"Could this be difficult for you when you're facing Shadow? Do you need any assistance from Night Raid?"

"Not really. Pretty much it's my fight with Shadow and I like to keep it that way."

"I understand. I'll let them know not to interfere with your fight against Shadow. Come to think of it, I don't want any of our allies die by the hands of the ultimate life form before Revolution day."

"Exactly. You guys just worried about the Jaegers. Although, they seem to be strong ever since Esdeath has recruited a few members. They look like they mean business."

"*Sigh* I'm afraid so. If we're going to fight the Jaegers in the final fight, we have to do whatever we can to get strong."

"Right. I manage to increase my strength and power of my Chaos Energy and I'm getting the hang of it."

"Will this be difficult for you and Night Raid?"

"Not at all. Everything's ok for the most part so no need to worry."

"Glad to hear. Although Sonic, everyone has making some great progress and the team sure is getting stronger."

"Except for eating a lot of danger beasts that they hunt for dinner."

"Yes that's true but still they're progressing. Susanoo has taught Tatsumi some important lesson while in battle."

"I'm sure he needs it. They are going to be some strong opponents that are stronger than you but you got to be ready for anything when it comes to your way."

"Yes that's completely true."

The two continue to converse about important stuff fir Night Raid and what the next step will they take for future missions for the Revolution day comes. Sonic had finish his meal and clean the plate right after he gulps down the glass of water. The two continue to converse while they head over to the living room.

"Hey Najenda." Sonic said.

"Hmm." Najenda responded.

"You mention before that you used to work for the Empire, right?"

"Yes."

"What made you want to quit and join the Revolution?"

"Well for starters I thought we were bringing the world to peace and fight for our people from wars, danger beasts, and new enemies. You name it until I discover how corrupt and twisted the Empire has become. Not because of Esdeath but how they mercilessly tortured and kill people. It was Injustice and I knew for the fact that it was going down to the wrong path, into Chaos so I've decided to resign from being the Commander of the Empire and join with the Revolution."

"You used to work with Esdeath?"

"Yes. We used to be friends once until I see how much of a psycho she is of her psychotic ways. The way she tortured her enemies, the wall she kill her enemies, and the way how she commanded the army. It was like… a horror dream that you can imagine how crazy she is."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. I can understand why you don't want to be near Esdeath."

"She's very skilled in battle but her Imperial Arms is much powerful that I can imagine."

"What's her Imperial Arms?"

"Remember how the people address her the Ice Queen?"

"Yeah… wait a minute. Are you telling me that her Imperial Arms can manipulate ice?"

"Yes. That's her Imperial Arms and it's called the Demon's Extract."

"Oh man. I never knew that type of Imperial Arms can exist."

"If I were you I watch your back when facing Esdeath. Her powers are extremely dangerous."

"Duly noted. Thanks for the heads up."

"Always happy to help. It seems that everyone is busy with their training."

"Yeah pretty much. It's still going to be a busy day again."

"That's true. Sonic…"

Sonic look over to Najenda watching her taking a puff from her cigarette and blew a smoke out of her mouth. She then take her eye over to the blue blur.

"I enjoy having this conversation with you." Najenda smiled.

"Really? To tell you the truth, I enjoy talking to you. You may be serious at times but to me you're just a cool woman." Sonic complimented.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. I be lying if I say you're not."

"Thank you. That's very kind of you."

"You're welcome."

It was now started to become a heated moment. Sonic looking away to buy some time waiting for the others to arrive back from their training. Najenda taking another puff from her cigarette. She puts the cigarette down in the ash tray and return her gaze back to Sonic. Sonic on the other hand return back his attention to Najenda blushing lightly trying to hide it. Najenda couldn't help but smile knowing how cute Sonic blushes. They two stare at each other in silence, not turning their eyes away. None of them speak or move a muscle but just kept staring. It was a moment of silence for these two until suddenly, something happen.

Sonic and Najenda soon slowly start to lean closer to each other, preparing to make a move to one another. Their eyes slowly close, scooting themselves closer together. They were inches away and slowly puckering their lips allowing the moment to take sink and just as they would prepare to engage in a heated but a passionate kiss until suddenly, Sonic bulge his eyes wide when he felt an unfamiliar presence through his Chaos Sense.

It went off stopping Sonic from having a small moment with the boss and Najenda soon stop as well wondering what stopping Sonic.

"Something wrong?" Najenda asked.

"I just… I felt an unfamiliar presence, my Chaos Sense went off and something tells me that I need to go check it out." Sonic responded.

The blue blur sat up and head to the door to make his exit.

"Sorry about this Najenda but something's up. Tell the others that I'll be seeing them later. Oh and if you guys head on back to Night Raid HQ, I'll meet you guys there later." Sonic said before opening the door.

Sonic turning the door knob and opens the door then closes it behind him leaving the boss behind alone. Najenda wondering what just happen but knew for a second that she was just about to kiss the blue blur.

"Was I… going to kiss Sonic?" Najenda pondered.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, around in the Forest…_

The black blur is seen fighting the giant danger beast as it tries to attack the ultimate life form. Shadow doing an aerial twist dodging the beast then curls himself into a ball and homing attacks it down to the ground. Shadow in the air shot a red lightning energy spear using his Chaos Spear at the danger beast. The danger beast roared in great pain with it pierce through the beast and Shadow dives down and kicks it back down to the ground. Shadow back flips away from the danger and start to use his Imperial Arms.

He had been training to know how to use it the entire day and gotten use of well knowing he's a quick learner. He even know what's the trump card for his weapon and decided to put it on hold when he faces his rival for the final time. The danger beast roared and charge at Shadow but the ultimate life form creates a fire ball from his palm of his hand and blasts it at the danger beast, engulfing it in flames burning the danger beast as it roar in great agony.

Shadow takes out his sword and launches himself up in the air and dives down, spinning himself around and finishes the danger beast off by cutting it in half in a vertical angle while wielding his sword in a reverse grip. Shadow landed to the ground in a three degree angle finishing off the danger beast as the blood splatter out from the beast and splash down to the ground creating a blood bath.

Shadow then sheathes back his sword and look over his shoulder.

"All too easy. I've started to get the hang of it with this Imperial Arms that I've retrieve yesterday." Shadow commented.

Shadow look around the place before he can leave. He couldn't help but to wonder how the Jaegers are doing by the way and what they been up to. Shadow ponder about them but knew he had to stay focus and get stronger to face his rival once again. All of that soon come to an end when he suddenly senses an unfamiliar presence. He couldn't picture who it is but he knew that he must check it out.

"I feel some strange energy. It not from Sonic. I wonder what it is." Shadow pondered.

Without hesitation, the ultimate life form then prepare to leave as he use Chaos Control and teleports himself to a different location.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at a Wasteland…_

Sonic follow the presence to be at a wasteland. He wondered what's the presence coming from and knew that he had to find out what's going on. Sonic take up on the cliff to get a clear look and hopefully find some sort of clues that lead him to the direction to find out what's the source of the presence he sensed back at Night Raid Hideout.

Sonic crossed his arms and look around with a stern look.

" _Now where could that source of presence be at? Where can I find it?_ " Sonic thought.

Sonic having some thoughts about it but having thoughts about the moment he was about to had when he was about to kiss the boss. He shakes his head hoping that he can forget it to focus on finding the presence.

" _I can't believe that I was about to kiss the boss. What came over me? What was that all about? Was it the heat of a moment? Bah! I can't think about Najenda right now. Focus Sonic, get your head back to the game._ " Sonic thought.

Sonic shakes his thoughts to return back to his main objective. He decide to activate his Chaos Sense, hoping that he can find out what's the source of this presence that he sense. His senses went off, eyes bulge wide when he sensed an incoming attack from behind him. Sonic jumps out of the way and curls himself into a ball and homing attacks the attacker but the attacker somehow block Sonic with the source of black energy barrier around him that push Sonic away and off the cliff.

Sonic seen flying down to the ground as the attacker came after Sonic with great speed. Sonic block the incoming attack then counters the attacker with a flash kick but he is being push by the flash of energy and Sonic back flip and landed on the ground skidded a feet to the ground.

Sonic looks up bulging his eyes only to discover what the source of the presence he felt. It was none other than Neo Metal Sonic who ascends down to the ground and landed staring directly at the blue blur.

"Hello Sonic. It's been a while." Neo Metal Sonic greeted.

"Well if it isn't bucket head. What's shaking metal? Did you manage to get an upgrade?" Sonic noticed.

"So you've noticed. Yes, thanks to the date I've copied from you and Shadow I've grown quite stronger than the last time and this time I will prove that I am the real Sonic."

"My, my aren't you optimistic. First I dealt with Shadow and now I'm dealing with you? Can this day get any better?"

"Shut it! Enough with your foolish jokes, let's skip the talking and get to the fighting."

"Sounds good to me. Just like old times when I kick your sorry metal butt."

"This time it'll be different Sonic."

Sonic takes out his sword and Neo Metal Sonic begin creating two blades from his hands and charge at the blue blur. Sonic even launches himself, charging at the robot duplicate and the two now begin to clash and push each other back. Then they again charge and clash the two begin swinging their weapons, their weapons clash one another and the two going at it starting their fight.

Sonic swinging his sword multiple while Neo Metal Sonic blocking his strikes with his two blades then counters Sonic as he parries the blue blur and deliver a kick right to his chest sending the hedgehog flying a feet away. Neo Metal Sonic then dash after Sonic and kicks him down to the ground causing the ground to shake with a small crater with cracks onto it. Neo Metal Sonic stab his blades through Sonic but Sonic on the other hand somehow blocked his blades with his sword. He then curls himself into a ball and struck his robot duplicate with a homing attack, sending him up in the air and crashing down to the ground before backing himself away.

Neo Metal Sonic brought himself back up to his feet and readied his blades. Sonic swinging his sword but is blocked by Neo Metal Sonic and pushes him a feet away again and going for another strike but Sonic spin dash to dodge the robot duplicate and delivers a high kick to the abdomen to Metal Sonic. Neo Metal Sonic grabs hold of Sonic's leg and swung him around and slam him down to the ground and readied his blade. Sonic counters off Neo Metal Sonic with a double kick to the face and kip up himself back to his feet and readied his sword. Neo Metal Sonic roared and uses his energy to charge himself up before dashing over to the blue blur and bashes him with his elbow sending Sonic flying a feet away.

The robot duplicate then goes after Sonic and deliver a few massive strikes with his blades damaging the hero then finishes him off with an energy blast from his hand that struck Sonic pushing him over to a rock wall and crashing against it that made a dent during the crash.

Sonic shakes his head, he couldn't help but to smile and analyzes Neo Metal Sonic's strength and power.

"I got to hand it to him, he's gotten stronger." Sonic commented.

Neo Metal Sonic reappear and charges at Sonic in full velocity. Sonic uses his speed to dodge to get out of the way and Neo Metal Sonic accidentally punches the wall that cause the wall to crack and break into pieces of rubble. Neo Metal Sonic then creates a black energy barrier to block the rubble that came down crashing to him. Sonic watches the rubble came down crashing, he knew for the second that Neo Metal Sonic is still active, alive to be exact. He knew that this isn't going to be easy like how he remember. It was going to be tougher than before.

Neo Metal Sonic bash through the rubble, ascending up in the air and charges at Sonic ready to attack. Sonic begin to charge up his **Light Speed Attack** and then dash directly at Neo Metal Sonic and both clash, collide their attacks as the two go at it and both Sonic and Neo Metal Sonic clash their attacks in the air with the sound of shockwaves with great speed. They even use their weapons as they clash, parrying each other strikes, countering each other while the two go at it holding nothing back. Their fight became intense and both of them giving their all.

Sonic and Neo Metal Sonic once again clash that cause a shockwave in the air before they push each other back and descends down to the ground. Sonic and Neo Metal Sonic glare daggers at each other and Sonic then readied his sword and got to his fighting stance. Neo Metal Sonic readied his blades and charge his energy up wanting to end things here and now. Sonic got ready and so Neo Metal Sonic then charges at the blue blur, dashes over at the blue hedgehog with incredible velocity of his speed.

"This time you die Sonic the Hedgehog!" Neo Metal Sonic shouted.

Sonic prepare himself to dodge and counter off Neo Metal Sonic. He was inches away to Sonic for a powerful slash with the use of his blades and just when Neo Metal Sonic was going to do so to deliver the crushing blow when all of sudden, it became an interruption when the black blur uses Chaos Control appearing in front of Sonic and Neo Metal Sonic and delivers a powerful spinning roundhouse kick to Neo Metal Sonic right to the face and sends him flying over to a nearby rock boulder and crashes through it that cause the rock to break into pieces of rubble.

Sonic look over to see his rival, the ultimate life form Shadow the Hedgehog making his appearance.

"Shadow! What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"I was following the source of this unfamiliar presence I sense and it lead me here to see you fighting Neo Metal Sonic." Shadow responded.

"You sensed it too. I guess I'm not the only one."

"I came here to save you and for the fact that I'm the only one that is going to beat you. I don't want anyone getting in my way fighting you."

"Hooray. This just keeps getting interesting."

Neo Metal Sonic burst through the rubble and look over to the ultimate life form.

"Shadow? You're in this world too?" Neo Metal Sonic questioned.

"Case if you didn't notice, I was caught in Chaos Control with Sonic that send me here too. I take it that you used Chaos Control as well that send you to this world?" Shadow presumed.

"Correct. Only to find and kill Sonic to pick up where we left off. Now that you're here, that means I get to kill you as well. It's like two birds with one stone."

"That's not going to happen. If anyone is going to fight Sonic it's me!"

"Well you guys got this under control, I guess I'll be on my way." Sonic said taking his leave.

"Don't you dare leave!" Shadow and Neo Metal Sonic demanded I unison stopping the blue blur's tracks.

"Man. You guys sure are obsessed beating me aren't ya?"

"Can it Sonic. Once this is over, we'll continue where we left off." Shadow retorted.

Sonic notices a gold and red bracelet around Shadow's right wrist. Sonic start to think that it must be an Imperial Arms.

"Is that an Imperial Arms you got there Shads?" Sonic questioned.

"Yes. This weapon can manipulate fire." Shadow answered.

"Now that's awesome. I can still control gravity with this baby."

"Enough! I don't care if you two have new weapons but that won't stop me from killing you two hedgehogs. Time to die!" Neo Metal Sonic shouted.

Neo Metal Sonic charges at Shadow and the two clash, he then pushes the black blur away and blasted an energy beam at the ultimate life form. Sonic comes in bashing Neo Metal Sonic using Sonic Boost that send him flying up in the air. Shadow then retaliates and teleports up in the air and kicks down Neo Metal Sonic to the ground creating the crack to the ground along with making the ground shudder in smoke.

Shadow then dives down and readied his sword and he and Sonic clash once again and both hedgehog swinging their swords and clashing their weapons, countering each other's attacks including parrying to get the upper advantage. Their swords collide and both Sonic and Shadow glared at each other gritting their teeth's trying to overpower the other.

"So back to business huh Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Better best believe it, I'm the one who's going to beat you and I WILL reclaim my title!" Shadow retorted.

Before Sonic could retort, Neo Metal Sonic suddenly pops out from the underground separating the two hedgehog and blasts a shockwave that push them away. Sonic and Shadow landed the ground and both hedgehogs then puts their swords away and charge up their light speed attack and Neo Metal Sonic charging his energy and seconds after all three of them then clash and creates a shockwave of blue, red, and black energy as the three of them collide their strikes and take their fight up in the air. Sonic, Shadow, and Neo Metal Sonic going at it as the three deliver some serious attacks in incredible speed and the three of them holding nothing back. They fought at the skies for two minutes before coming back down to the ground.

There was Sonic and Shadow homing attack each other when they kept colliding and trying to outdo the other and Neo Metal Sonic elbows Shadow to the ground causing the ground to shudder then dodges Sonic homing attack and catches Sonic by grabbing him by his quill causing Sonic to stop spinning himself. Neo Metal Sonic swung Sonic around a few times then tosses him over to a rock wall and Sonic came crashing through the wall with a hole to it.

Just when Neo Metal Sonic could do more damage to Sonic, Shadow came to interfere with a punch right to his fist with his fists engulf with green flame-like aura and delivers another punch and a kick right to the face. Shadow then charges at Neo Metal Sonic and bashes him with his head sending Neo Metal Sonic over to a rock mountain crashing through it. Shadow then Chaos Control up top in the air of the rock mountain and prepare to finish the robot off extends his hand out directly to the rock mountain.

" **Chaos Blast!** " Shadow shouted.

Shadow blasted a sphere of red energy from his hand and hurls it over through the rock mountain and it explode underground that cause the mountain to blew up into rubble delivering some major damage to the robot duplicate of Sonic. Neo Metal Sonic burst through the rubble and elbows Shadow right to the abdomen then hits a knee kick to his face and grabs Shadow by the face and dives down and slams the ultimate life form down through the rubble and shot a bomb that explode creating more rubble from the explosion.

Sonic bursting through the rock wall and he homing attacks Neo Metal Sonic from behind and double kicks him. Sonic now had tap himself into **Chaos Force** using **Chaos Boost**. Sonic then prepares to use his newfound Chaos Powers as he brings his hands together to his right side channeling his chaos energy.

" **Chaos Wave!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasted a wind of blue energy wave from his hands and it struck Neo Metal Sonic and the blades of wind begin to cycling around damaging the robot duplicate. Shadow comes in to and the damage using Chaos Boost as well and brings his right hand to his left and charging up his energy for an strong ability that he well aware of.

" **Chaos Lance!** "

Shadow fired his fully charged red energy Chaos Spear over at Neo Metal Sonic stunning him as he crash down to the ground. Shadow then add twice the damage as when he creates a red energy sphere from his palm and hurls it over to the robot duplicate.

" **Chaos Bomb!** "

The red energy sphere impacted Neo Metal Sonic and explodes creating a radius of 5 cm during the blast. Shadow descends down to the ground and look over to the blue blur surprisingly to see Sonic had tap himself into Chaos Force.

"You never cease to surprise, blue hedgehog." Shadow commented.

"Thanks. Glad you noticed it. I can tap into Chaos Force too." Sonic retorted.

"So you say. It appears that all of that training must've done its job."

"I could say the same to you. You want to call it a truce to beat down metal bucket for now?"

"For now Sonic, for now…"

Both hedgehogs look over to see Neo Metal Sonic survived from the explosion that Shadow cause with his new chaos ability. Shadow charges at Neo Metal Sonic but gets struck when he hits Shadow with a back fist sending the ultimate life form away. Sonic comes in and bashes Neo Metal Sonic with his head with a new found ability called **Chaos Rocket**. It sends Neo Metal Sonic flying and Shadow teleported to where Neo Metal Sonic is heading and flash kicks him up in the air then Sonic homing attacks him back down to the ground. Sonic and Shadow draw out their swords, engulfing their weapons with energy and get to their fighting stance.

Neo Metal Sonic creates two blades and creates black lightning around the blades and with that Sonic and Shadow charge at Neo Metal Sonic and he charge at the two hedgehogs and both hedgehogs collide and engage in a sword fight with Sonic and Shadow swinging their swords with incredible speed and Neo Metal Sonic blocking their every attack that they can throw. Sonic try to double kick Neo Metal Sonic but he ducked down and blocked Shadow's sword before he can push him back away from him. Sonic curls himself into a ball and spin dashes his robot duplicate and delivering a few sword attacks like a saw blade.

Neo Metal Sonic again block off Sonic then kicks him away and Shadow delivers a spinning heel kick from behind knocking off Neo Metal Sonic and Sonic hits him with **Sonic Eagle**. Sonic and Shadow then creates a wave of blue and red energy shooting from their swords and struck the robot duplicate and the two hedgehogs then homing attacks Neo Metal Sonic sending him crashing through a rock wall.

Neo Metal Sonic then turn things up a notch when he begin using Chaos Control and struck Sonic with a kick to the face sending him flying then stabbing Shadow with his blade and sending the ultimate life form 100,000 volts of electricity, electrocuting the black blur and tosses him to the side. Sonic recover himself then charges over at Neo Metal Sonic, bashes him with his Sonic Boost sending him over to a nearby rock wall and kicks himself away from the robot and lands the ground. Sonic then creates a blue lightning spear and fires it over at Neo Metal Sonic using his own Chaos Spear. Sonic then shot a wave of blue wind over at Neo Metal Sonic using **Sonic Wave**.

Neo Metal Sonic had somehow blocked two abilities from Sonic using his barrier then dashes over and clothesline Sonic and deliver a few slashes to the blue blur causing Sonic to scream in great pain. Shadow appear atop of Neo Metal Sonic and dives down for a diving kick but the robot senses it coming and gets out of dodge and delivers a powerful slashes causing Shadow to scream. Then Neo Metal Sonic grabs Shadow by the neck and tosses him over to the rock wall where Neo Metal Sonic was at before and creates a machine gun from his hand and fires a few bullets at the ultimate life form.

Sonic and Shadow recover themselves and both hedgehogs bash Neo Metal Sonic but the robot blocked both of the hedgehogs and grabs them by the necks and ascends up in the air tosses them down over to the ground and crash causing a small crater with cracks to the ground.

Neo Metal Sonic had just about enough, enough holding back his true power so he begin to unleash it and begin to transforms. His blue metal body turn from blue to golden-orange color.

"Now you all will feel my true power that I now possessed." Neo Metal Sonic warned.

Shadow recover himself, glaring daggers at Neo Metal Sonic and charges at him but the robot duplicate decide to showcase Shadow his new power. He readied his rocket engine creates blue and black energy from his torso and shot a beam right at Shadow, damaging the ultimate life form as he screamed in great agony and falls down to the ground and crashes Sonic who try to get up and both hedgehog deactivate their Chaos Boost.

Neo Metal Sonic then prepare for another attack this time he got something in mind. He builds a little more juice and prepare for an incoming assault. Neo Metal Sonic then dives down and punches the ground creating a powerful shockwave of energy that blew Sonic and Shadow away causing both hedgehogs to hit against the rock wall nearby. Before Neo Metal Sonic could add more damage but suddenly, the rock wall begin to crack and it start to break, causing it to shatter into pieces. The rubbles then collapse and it hit Sonic and Shadow, covering them with rubble and Neo Metal Sonic try to escape but the rubble came crashing down and the trio are now stuck as the pieces of rubble buried Sonic, Shadow, and Neo Metal Sonic knocking them unconscious for the time being and none of them seem to move.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: The Good, the Bad, and the Menace Pt. 2

 _Night Raid HQ…_

It had been hours since Sonic left and it was now night time. The assassins of Night Raid had went out on a mission to search for the new danger beast that has been lurking around and killing innocents of people. Najenda who stay behind waiting for their reports of their success from dealing these new danger beast. Najenda couldn't stop thinking about Sonic and for the fact that she was moments away of kissing the blue blur.

Najenda instantly blush a bit before she could shake the thoughts about the blue blur. Ever since Sonic join with Night Raid, her heart had skip a beat whenever she's around Sonic or talking to him. She couldn't shake her thoughts about Sonic nor stop thinking about him. Could this be that she's fallen in love with Sonic? Could this be that she's develop strong feelings for Sonic? She did not know, she wasn't sure what to think of Sonic but shake all thoughts to the side hoping that everything is ok with the blue blur wherever he is.

The boss then light up a cigarette and takes a puff then blew the smoke out of her mouth.

" _I hope everyone is alright, Sonic I hope you're ok. Come back in one piece._ " Najenda thought.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the wasteland…_

There was moments of silence and the rubble hasn't move of changed. The wind blowing knowing it's kind of windy out and the intense battle with Sonic, Shadow, and Neo Metal Sonic had spiraled out of control lately and now that Neo Metal Sonic has unleashed his full power of his energy, he is dangerous than ever and means business.

It looks like the battle was over and it felt like all three of them are dead at first but luckily, there was some movement in the wreckage of the rubble. There was a hand that came out and pushing the rubble away and it showcases that it is Shadow who came out of the rubble and look pretty banged up. Clothes were in a little in tatters and showing some bruises on his body and blood onto his body.

Shadow brush himself off and looking around the place and it look like the fight is over. He knew the Sonic isn't alive but doesn't care if Neo Metal Sonic is still alive, all that matters is fighting Sonic and reclaim his title. Shadow look over seeing the rubble move and someone burst out from being buried by the rubble. There was someone curled himself into a ball and landed on the ground. It was Sonic the Hedgehog himself still alive and in one piece. He too show some bruises and blood onto his body and his clothes are in little in tatters as well.

"I see that you're still in one piece Sonic." Shadow said.

"Yeah I could say the same to you too Shads. I guess we're the only two that survived in the explosion and being buried in the rubble."

"Guess so. Although, I don't care about Neo Metal Sonic."

"Who doesn't? So are we going to have that fight or what like what you mentioned hours before?"

"Yes. In fact, I want to settle this right here and now this time no interruptions."

"Sounds good to me."

Sonic draws out his sword so did Shadow and both hedgehogs get into their fighting stance. Both hedgehog then charge at each other and getting ready to engage in their final fight but all of sudden, Neo Metal Sonic pops out of nowhere, bursting through the rubble between Sonic and Shadow stopping their fight. The robot descends down to the ground and look to Sonic and Shadow.

"So you two had somehow survived my attack. I thought you two were dead about now." Neo Metal Sonic noticed.

"It's going to take a lot more to take me down rust bucket." Sonic stated.

"Agreed. I'm the Ultimate Life Form and you can't even kill me." Shadow added.

"Bah! No matter. I can still kill you two." Neo Metal Sonic retorted.

"Oh care to try metal head?" Sonic asked charging at the robot duplicate.

Shadow then charges at Neo Metal Sonic and both hedgehogs clash against Neo Metal Sonic but the robot block the hedgehogs and push them away with the wave of energy. Sonic curls himself into a ball and shot a wave of blue wind at Neo Metal Sonic. The robot dodges the wind and even dodges Shadow's incoming Chaos Spear from behind. Shadow then hurls multiple Chaos Spears at Neo Metal Sonic. He dodges the incoming spears from the sky giving this a chance as Sonic charges up his light speed attack then makes his move and bashes Neo Metal Sonic and deliver some damage from different angles few more times then finishes it with axe kick using Sonic Eagle striking his robot duplicate down to the ground.

Shadow comes in and hits him flying kick right to the face and sends Neo Metal Sonic flying a feet away and crash down the ground. Shadow again goes in and deliver more damage but Neo Metal Sonic caught Shadow then slams him down to the ground and kicks him away. Sonic dives down and try to homing attacks Neo Metal Sonic but somehow, he blocked him and struck Sonic right to his stomach then grabs him and swung him around before tossing the blue blur out of the way and sends him crashing through the rock boulder that shatters into pieces and hits the ground feeling the pain.

"I'll deal with you later, I got to take care of the ultimate life for first." Neo Metal Sonic turning his attention over to the black blur.

Shadow prompts himself back to his feet, he sees Neo Metal Sonic charging at him and Shadow then engulfs his hands with green flame-like aura and engage in combat with the robot as the two go at it. While the two fought, Sonic slowly picks himself up back to his feet. Struggling to keep himself up and watch the two fight.

"Night Raid… everyone in Capital… NO! I can't let them down. I can't let my friends down, I'm not going to let this bucket head beat me… I can't let Empire win… I can't let Shadow win… I can't… I'll KILL THEM!" Sonic thought.

Feeling anger boiling within him, Sonic somehow begin to tap himself into negative chaos energy. He gritted his teeth, punching the rubble as he lets out a loud and raging screaming echoing that cause Shadow and Neo Metal Sonic to stop fighting. Sonic's eyes slowly turn from green to pure white and his fur started to change as well. His fur change into dark blue color and has dark blue aura emitting from his body. This form enhances Sonic's super strength and his super speed.

Shadow looking in awe and Neo Metal Sonic scan Sonic to copy his data but turns out he couldn't copy it. Sonic had transform into **Dark Sonic** and he let out a raging yell full of anger.

"So Sonic had become Dark Sonic huh? This could be interesting." Shadow commented.

"That form won't be enough to be me Sonic. I will defeat you!" Neo Metal Sonic shouted.

The robot duplicate dives down, charges at the dark hedgehog in incredible velocity. Sonic then counters Neo Metal Sonic with a high knee kick and delivers a brutal punch that send the robot duplicate flying over to a rock boulder and hits it. Neo Metal Sonic roared and charges at Sonic and he and Dark Sonic engage in a fight going at it leaving Shadow behind.

Shadow watches from afar, became outrage. He gritted his teeth watching the two fight and this piss Shadow off to the maximum.

"Grr! That metal bastard… I'm the one who's going to beat Sonic… not a pile piece of junk!" Shadow said with venom in his voice.

Shadow enraged with anger boiling inside him. He too begin to tap himself into negative chaos energy as his fur change becoming neon red and so does his eyes. He emitting himself with red aura around him and let out a loud cry of anger stopping Sonic and Neo Metal Sonic from fighting. Witnessing the transforming and Sonic's, Neo Metal Sonic couldn't help but to chuckle a bit.

"*Chuckle* So both of you had brought yourself to possess negative chaos energy. Both fueled by anger and hate. No matter, after all this gives me the great opportunity to kill two of these imbeciles and copy their data of anger and hate. I can use this to become stronger to take over this world and Mobius." Neo Metal Sonic said with pride.

Neo Metal Sonic descends down staring directly at Sonic and Shadow.

"I'LL SKEWER YOU!" Neo Metal Sonic shouted.

Neo Metal Sonic powers himself up and launches up in the air. Sonic and Shadow surrounds themselves with aura and then launches up in the air going after the robot duplicate. Shadow start off with a punch but Neo Metal Sonic blocked him and Sonic comes him bashing him with a homing attack. Neo Metal Sonic kicks Shadow away then grabs Sonic and blasted him like a shotgun while he's still curl into a ball. Sonic crashes against Shadow and then Neo Metal Sonic kick both Sonic and Shadow away and then he charges his core engine, creating a light blue energy sphere and blasted it over at the two hedgehogs.

Sonic and Shadow recover themselves then begin to retaliate. Sonic begin creating black and blue energy ball and Shadow creating red energy ball and both hedgehogs blasted their energy balls at Neo Metal Sonic and the trio then charge at each other and once they're inches away, they clash and their attacks collide that created a massive explosion creating a powerful shockwave and a powerful wind gust blowing from the explosion.

There was Sonic, Shadow, and Neo Metal Sonic all falling down and begin crashing down to the ground that created a small earthquake from the crash. After the crash, Sonic and Shadow recover themselves then they start clash and throwing off some serious punches and kicks at each other then head-butted their heads together creating a shockwave that pushed them away. Neo Metal Sonic shot two energy balls at both hedgehogs and creates a blade from his right hand and deliver a slash to Sonic damaging the dark hedgehog then creates a machine gun from his left hand and shot a few bullets pushing Shadow while damaging him.

Shadow then counters him off shooting his Chaos Spear that stunned Neo Metal Sonic and Sonic on the other hand delivers a powerful axe kick using his Sonic Eagle then curls himself up into a ball and shot dark blue wave at the robot duplicate, damaging him with this technique. Sonic and Shadow regroup and charges at Neo Metal Sonic hoping they could finish the robot duplicate. Neo Metal Sonic decide to get out of dodge when he announce these two words:

"Chaos Control!" Neo Metal Sonic shouted.

Neo Metal Sonic begin to create a flash of light but Sonic and Shadow caught the robot just in time and the three of them had been teleported to a different location.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the Stranded Island…_

Tatsumi had found himself being stranded with the psychotic general of the Empire and madly in love with him. It was none other than Esdeath herself. The two had spent some time together waiting for a great opportunity to get back home and Tatsumi who couldn't wait to get back home and to get away from the crazy love struck psycho.

" _I hope there's another portal that can help us get back and I can get away from Esdeath. Still… I wonder if Sonic has return back to Night Raid yet? He's been gone for hours and he hasn't returned._ " Tatsumi thought.

"I wonder how Shadow's doing. Wonder if he's return back to the Capital yet and how did his training go?" Esdeath thought.

The blue hair woman look over to Tatsumi who was thinking.

"Something the matter my love?" Esdeath asked.

Tatsumi shake his thoughts and return his attention to Esdeath.

"No I'm fine, just only thinking that's it. Wondering if we can get back home." Tatsumi retorted.

"Hmm. I wonder where we can find ourselves a flying danger beast, I'm sure we can find ourselves a way home."

Before Tatsumi can respond, suddenly they hear an earthquake that shook the island along with an explosion. Tatsumi and Esdeath felt the earthquake, hearing the explosion on what is going on.

"What was that?' Tatsumi wondered.

"I'm not sure but let's go find what's going on. Probably we can find ourselves a flying danger beast." Esdeath responded.

They both head over to see what's going on and what's causing the earthquake.

* * *

 _Somewhere, in the Island…_

The trio somehow teleported to a stranded island using Chaos Control and back to the fight. Sonic and Shadow kick Neo Metal Sonic away sending him over through the forest and crash through four trees. Sonic and Shadow then dash off and both engage in a combat as both hedgehogs start using homing attacks and their melee strikes at one another before backing each other away and just about to use one of their techniques.

Neo Metal Sonic teleported to the skies, creates two machine guns from his hands and blasted fire, firing multiple bullets at the two hedgehogs. Sonic and Shadow using their speed, quickness, and their agility to dodge the bullets being fired at them by Neo Metal Sonic. Shadow then Chaos Control to Neo Metal Sonic and kicks him down to the ground, Sonic comes him and homing attack Shadow down to the ground then back flips away and lands the ground. Shadow did a kip up and stares at the dark hedgehog clenching his fist.

Sonic begin to lift up a rock boulder nearby then channeling his energy as he creates the spikes made of rock with dark blue energy emitting onto the spikes then using some kind of telekinetic powers to hurl them over at the dark ultimate life form. Shadow smirked, cracking his neck and charges over at Sonic. He hop onto the spike then another, then another dodging every single one and jumps off and dive kicks Sonic sending him flying a feet away from him and Shadow lands the ground.

Neo Metal Sonic comes him with a rock boulder in his hand right behind Shadow and just about to slam it right at him. Shadow looking over his shoulder and snap his fingers causing Chaos Control and teleported the spikes that Sonic had creates right next to him and snap his fingers again and damage Neo Metal Sonic with the spikes piercing through the robot and backs him away from the ultimate life form. Sonic recover himself and so did Neo Metal Sonic and both of them charge at Shadow at the same time but Shadow counters them both. He ascends up with red energy emitting from his body and shouted these two words that Sonic and Neo Metal Sonic know too well:

" **Chaos Blast!** " Shadow shouted.

Shadow blasted an energy explosion from his body creating a radius of 5 centimeters. The blast pushed Sonic and Neo Metal Sonic two feet away from the ultimate life form and the blast in the forest creating some flames to the trees.

* * *

 _With Tatsumi and Esdeath…_

The two had rushed over to see what's going on but stumble upon the battlefield. There was Shadow the hedgehog somehow responsible for the explosion. That's not all they see, they see a dark blue hedgehog crash landed to the ground creating a trail of rubble during the crash and a golden-orange robot hedgehog crashing through the rock wall.

Esdeath witnessing the battle, she couldn't help but to enjoy watching Shadow fight and Tatsumi so far in shock that the battle became this intense.

"Whoa! Now this is some kind of fight." Tatsumi said smiling.

"There's Shadow, it appears to be he's fighting two hedgehogs but one of them is a robot. What's going on?" Esdeath wondered.

" _Beats me but it looks like Sonic is fighting Shadow all this time. No wonder he's late. I hope you beat the crap out of him._ " Tatsumi thought watching the fight.

* * *

 _Back to the Fight…_

Sonic did a kip up and brush himself off glaring daggers at Shadow. Sonic begin to create a dark blue tornado from his hands and blasted the twister at the ultimate life form. Shadow jump to get out of the way but the tornado sucked him in and begin to damage him as the blades created by the wind damaging the ultimate life form then Neo Metal Sonic stop time using Chaos Control and shot a bomb that impacted Shadow sending him crash down to the ground that created a hole.

Neo Metal Sonic and Sonic clashed and intertwine their hands together, trying to overpower the other. The two glared at each other while the fight continues. Shadow grew angry and start firing two Chaos Lances at the two of them then pops out from the hole of the ground and blasts a red shockwave blasting Sonic and Neo Metal Sonic away by grinding his fists together that created this shockwave using **Chaos Nightmare** (Sonic Battle).

Sonic did an aerial recover and dashes over to Shadow for an attack but Shadow counters Sonic with a high knee kick to the face and engulfs his fist with red aura and punches Sonic two feet away from him in the air. Neo Metal Sonic lands to the ground and suddenly unleashes his power, emitting himself with light blue aura from his body and charges ahead. Shadow awaits for Neo Metal Sonic to strike him but passes by him got the ultimate life form wondering where's he going. Sonic did an aerial twist and landed the ground. Neo Metal Sonic reappears behind Sonic and elbows him from behind sending Sonic flying towards away to Shadow. Neo Metal Sonic dashes to the dark hedgehog and again elbows him down the ground then charges at Shadow in incredible velocity. He bashes Shadow, grabs him by the neck and slam him down to the ground, grinding him against the ground that created a trail of rubble then Neo Metal Sonic ascends up in the air and creates two rocket launches from his hands with chaos energy and blasted both rockets at the two hedgehogs and created another explosion.

Feeling the effects from the explosion, screaming in pain. Sonic and Shadow with angry looks on their face and both of them emitting their aura as they power up with the use of their negative chaos energy and both hedgehog then charge at Neo Metal Sonic giving it their all. They start circling around the robot duplicate with full top speed, Neo Metal Sonic turning around, trying to track their speed and movements but they were too fast to keep up.

"What the hell are they're doing? I can't keep up with their speed." Neo Metal Sonic wondered struggling to keep up.

Suddenly, Sonic struck first with a kick then comes Shadow with an elbow and third both Sonic and Shadow all tag team and struck Neo Metal Sonic and landed on the ground. Sonic creates a dark blue energy wave that forms into a tornado and kicks it and Shadow shots a dark red energy ball at Neo Metal Sonic. The robot duplicate try to recover but he was struck when he found himself trap in the tornado and the dark red energy ball shot him, paralyzing him to move. Sonic activate Chaos Control by blinking his eyes and Shadow then bring his right hand to his left, charging up his technique and shot a fully charged Chaos Spear known as Chaos Lance at Neo Metal Sonic. Sonic snap his finger to deactivate Chaos Control and the Chaos Lance hit Neo Metal Sonic which in turn created a powerful explosion that made the tornado grew bigger and the energy blast explosion grew bigger increasing the radius along blowing a powerful wind gust.

* * *

 _Tatsumi and Esdeath…_

The wind gust blew like a hurricane and the two of them took cover from the blast while watching the fight.

"This fight had just got out of control!" Tatsumi said in awe from the intense fight.

"Indeed, at this rate they might blow up the entire island." Esdeath exclaimed gritting her teeth.

* * *

 _The Battle…_

The explosion went on for a few more seconds before it died down and Neo Metal Sonic was too weakened to fight so he collapse down the ground with his knees and hands onto the ground with electricity dancing around him. He was in bad shape, it almost like he wasn't malfunctioning and trying to struggle to get back up.

Sonic and Shadow look at each other, nodding their heads and soon deactivate their forms having no use to use their negative chaos energy. Sonic and Shadow then draw out their swords and prepare to use their Imperial Arms.

Neo Metal Sonic slowly gets back up to his feet, struggling to keep himself from falling back down.

"I… will not… be beaten… by two hedgehogs…" Neo Metal Sonic said refusing to give up.

"It's over Neo Metal Sonic, give up now or face your demise?" Shadow demanded.

"No! Not while I can use Chaos Control."

Neo Metal Sonic begin to activate Chaos Control, Sonic and Shadow nodded and charges at the robot duplicate fast enough to catch up to him and the three of them begin teleporting out of the island and to a different location.

Tatsumi and Esdeath watch the trio teleported out of here and begin to wonder where they went off to.

"Um… where the hell did they go?" Tatsumi wondered.

"That I do not know my love." Esdeath responded thinking the same thing.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

The trio had been teleported to a different location. They are no longer at the island but somewhere in the mountains. Now Neo Metal Sonic still weaken by the blast, he couldn't get away as Sonic and Shadow are with him ready to finish this off.

Neo Metal Sonic had just about enough and creates two blades and charge both at Sonic and Shadow engaging into a sword fight as the robot duplicate swinging his blades at the blue blur and the black blur as Sonic and Shadow blocking the robot's blade attacks. Neo Metal Sonic kicks Shadow right in the face but he dodges it by ducking down and Sonic swung his sword upward in a vertical angle and Shadow engulfs his fist with green flame-like aura and punches the robot duplicate. Sonic and Shadow using their speed and deliver a powerful slash that shapes like an X when the both of them pass by Neo Metal Sonic and he screamed in pain. Sonic then spin dashes Neo Metal Sonic up in the air and Shadow Chaos Control up in the air and shot multiple Chaos Spears at the robot and dives down and spun himself around and slashes the robot duplicate a few times damaging the duplicate of Sonic and sends him down to the ground.

Neo Metal Sonic start to leak oil from his left side, he didn't pay no mind and ignore the pain. He roared and charges at Sonic for an incoming attack but Sonic had other plans. He then began using his Imperial Arms and slam down his fist creating a geyser that uses gravity, stopping Neo Metal Sonic tracks then ascends up in the air and clothesline Neo Metal Sonic and deliver a gravity kick that struck the robot. Shadow then comes in and blasted a stream of fire from his hands then slam his hands to create a fire geyser from underground that creates a big pillar of fire damaging Neo Metal Sonic.

Sonic and Shadow nodded their heads and channel their powers engulfing their swords with energy aura and both hedgehog dash over, charging at Neo Metal Sonic for a crushing blow as they deliver one final slash to the robot duplicate that struck Neo Metal Sonic causing the robot to scream in great agony and the blue and red energy erupts into an explosion.

Neo Metal Sonic struggle to get back up but he's down on one knee, leaking oil from his side. Sonic and Shadow put away their swords and glare at the robot duplicate.

"You think… you can… defeat… ME! You will never… get... rid of me!" Neo Metal Sonic said weakly.

"Don't count on it you metal bastard." Shadow countered snapping his finger.

Neo Metal Sonic look to his side and sees a flash of red light which it was a small energy ball that is stuck onto him. Neo Metal Sonic sees this and glares at the hedgehogs.

"Motherf-"

Before Neo Metal Sonic could finish, the energy ball explode, killing Neo Metal Sonic into pieces as it does its job to finish off the robot duplicate of Sonic. They watched the robot reached his demise and with Shadow's Chaos Bomb technique help did the job to finish the fight and finish Neo Metal Sonic off.

After the fight is done, Sonic put away his sword and look over to Shadow.

"So now that's done, back to where we left off huh?" Sonic asked.

Shadow putting his sword back and return his attention to the blue blur.

"Yes. I believe it is blue hedgehog, with no one interfering our fight we can finally resume our fight." Shadow responded.

Sonic got ready to fight and just when he and Shadow can face off, Shadow stopped him there surprising the blue blur

"But in the meantime, today is not that day. We've been fighting all day and all I can do is let you go." Shadow stated.

"What… but what about-"

"Don't worry about it Sonic. We will fight another time but right now get your rest, you deserve it."

Shadow turn around and walk to the opposite direction. The sun begin to shrine as morning came to rise. Sonic look at the sun rising before turning to Shadow.

"Thanks Shadow, you get your rest too. You look like you've been training all day before the fight." Sonic said smiling.

Shadow stop his tracks, he look over to Sonic glaring at him but soon respond with a small smile.

"Of course I did but know this Sonic, I will reclaim my title and I will defeat when our final battle comes. I won't hold anything back this time." Shadow warned with a serious tone.

"And I'll be ready when that time comes Shads." Sonic retorted.

Shadow turn around and then walks away leaving Sonic behind. Sonic watching the black blur taking his departure. He return his gaze to the rising sun. After seeing the ultimate life form smile, Sonic start to have some thoughts about the black blur thinking that he may have a chance to help him.

" _Perhaps there may be hope for me yet to help Shadow bring back to his senses. Can't have my hopes up but in the meantime, all we can do is rest for now until it's time we fight again._ " Sonic thought crossing his arms to watch the sunrise.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Back to Square One

 _Imperial Capital…_

Esdeath had return back to the capital right after spending time with her beloved at a stranded Island and could not seem to find him knowing he's taken off again. She felt sad at first but that's not it, from what happen back at the island yesterday she witnessed the power that Shadow had possessed and how strong he's become. She even sense his strong aura during the fight against the golden-orange hedgehog robot and the dark blue hedgehog fighting. Esdeath did hear that there was another hedgehog and when she spotted the dark hedgehog fighting with Shadow, she knew that it was Sonic the Hedgehog himself who can possess Chaos Energy as well.

She begin to think about the two hedgehogs, how strong and powerful they've become. Esdeath thought about this and since that Sonic is with Night Raid, this could be very difficult to wipe out Night Raid and the Revolution knowing Sonic is on their side. Witness the power of Chaos, she wondered if she can wield such power and hopefully can use the power to decimate her enemies and find her beloved who had vanished this morning.

Esdeath couldn't stop thinking about what happen yesterday and watching the explosion that the hedgehogs caused last night, Sonic and Shadow are more dangerous than ever and the general knew for the fact that she must not make the black and red hedgehog angry or else she'll face his wrath. Still, she has a stronger ally in the Empire that can handle the blue hedgehog so everything should be fine. Hopefully when the final battles comes against the Revolutionary army.

" _That power… Sonic and Shadow showed how powerful they can be with the use of their "Chaos Energy." Can it be that powerful to destroy villages and towns too?_ " Esdeath thought.

Esdeath's thoughts were interrupted when she sees Run approaching the general.

"General Esdeath, is something wrong? You seem to be worried. Is it about Tatsumi?" Run questioned.

"Hmm? No. It's not that well it is but something different." Esdeath responded.

"What is it?"

"It's about Shadow."

"Shadow the Hedgehog? What about him? Has he turned against the Empire?"

"Not likely. Yesterday, I've witnessed his unbelievable power back on that island that Tatsumi and I were left stranded by an unknown for who uses an Imperial Arms that can transport anyone to a different location."

"Can an Imperial Arms can do such a thing?"

"Yes. But back to the topic, he wasn't alone, he was with another hedgehog that fought a robotic hedgehog when the fight got too intense."

"Could it be Sonic the Hedgehog that Shadow mentioned before?"

"Yes. He somewhat changed, I think he has a form and can possess such power of Chaos Energy. I've witness how they fight and how destructible they can be. I now know that the Revolution has Sonic on their side, they won't go down that easy since they have the blue hedgehog."

"Can Shadow take care of him? He did mention that they're equally match whenever they fight."

"Yes. They both now can possess Chaos Energy and both has proven to be stronger than before. Now we really need to step up our game against Night Raid if we're even going to win this war."

"Right. Speaking of which, where is Shadow?"

"He hasn't return back yet?"

"Not at all. We've been busy taking care of the strange danger beasts that were created by Dr. Stylish back in his lab."

"Good. You've done well Run, you guys deserve a day of rest before the big day tomorrow."

"Of course general."

Esdeath walk pass Run and leave him be. She decided to head over to the dining room to clear her mind from the events that occurred yesterday. She then stop to see the black blue walking through the hallways and headed over to his room. This gives Esdeath the chance to approach the black hedgehog.

"Shadow, wait for a moment." Esdeath demanded.

Shadow stop his tracks and stare at the blue hair general.

"Oh… it's you. What is it Esdeath?" Shadow asked.

"Well I've witness your fight back at the island yesterday." Esdeath informed.

"Wait you was at the island? Were you on a mission?"

"No. I was left stranded with Tatsumi finding a way back home until we heard some noises and explosions and check out to see what was going on."

"Hmph. What you saw was the fight with my rival and I taking down that rust bucket from our home and he is a robot duplicate of Sonic but stronger."

"So my questions were true. Was that dark blue hedgehog is Sonic?"

"Yes. He had tap himself with negative chaos energy and turn himself into a dark hedgehog you saw yesterday. In case you're wondering, I can use negative chaos energy too."

"So you say. Seeing how strong and powerful you guys were yesterday, it shows that how strong and powerful you hedgehogs can be. Tell me, can a human possess Chaos Energy?"

"No. Only a mobian can possess that power. Why did you asked?"

"Well I was hoping that if I can somehow possess that power, I can use it to decimate my enemies with ease, including my rival who used to be my friend."

"You don't say. So is that why you asked me this because of my power?"

"No. I came to you and to realize how powerful you can be and now the Revolution has Sonic on their side, this will be a tough battle to win against the Revolution. Can I trust you to take care of Sonic?"

"Yes. He and I are equally matched. Yes that's true but I will determine to defeat him and claim my title as the ultimate life form. I'll be sure to beat Sonic this time and I won't hold anything back. Now I have an Imperial Arms."

"Wait you have an Imperial Arms?'

"Yes. It's on my right wrist, I can manipulate fire."

"Interesting. This could be quite useful for tomorrow."

"Let me guess, you guys have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes and it involves dealing with Night Raid. We'll be sure to find and kill Night Raid that way we can eliminate their strongest allies to deal with the Revolution. You deal with Sonic."

"Good. I was hoping that we can settle our final fight but right now, if you can excuse me I would like to get some rest after the day I had yesterday."

Shadow takes his leave to head to his room but is stopped by Esdeath who pulled him into a hug and smile.

"Get some well-earned rest Shadow the Hedgehog, you deserve it." Esdeath said.

"Yeah. Whatever." Shadow bluntly said.

The general let go of Sonic and allow the black blur to get some rest. She watched the black blur leaving and couldn't help but to smile. Suddenly, she slowly start to feel somewhat strange feelings for the black blur and place her hand onto her chest.

" _What is this strange feeling? Could it be that I'm somewhat falling in love with Shadow. No. I cannot let this happen, my heart only belongs to Tatsumi and that's where it needs to be._ " Esdeath thought.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Night Raid HQ…_

"And Sonic and Shadow all teamed up together and beatdown that robot hedgehog with some awesome power. Even Esdeath was shocked to see how powerful Sonic and Shadow is." Tatsumi said.

"No way… so they ganged up on that robot?" Leone asked.

"Yeah. Sonic became dark blue at first but change back so did Shadow, he was all red and his eyes were glowing too. I wonder if that's a new form that he can use?"

"You're so lucky man. I wanted to see that fight but you was stranded with Esdeath, you're so lucky." Lubbock said in a low sad tone.

"Since you witness Shadow's power, I wonder if he would be that difficult to face." Mine wondered.

"He maybe too strong for Sonic, I don't think that Sonic can beat Shadow." Chelsea said earning a glare from Tatsumi.

"You take that back! Sonic has beaten Shadow a few times before and he will do it again!" Tatsumi yelled.

"Tatsumi…" Akame trailed off.

"Sorry for my outburst but I know that Sonic can defeat Shadow and he will do it again. He's gotten a lot stronger than before from his training. Now he can use Chaos Energy, he has the upper advantage against Shadow and I know for the fact that he will win and help us win this fight against the Empire."

"That's right. If anyone can beat Shadow its Sonic. I'm with Tatsumi on this one besides like what Sonic said before they're equally match." Leone agreed.

"That's true. Still I wish I can see the fight." Lubbock said.

"We all know that Sonic and Shadow are all powerful…"

Everyone turn to see the boss entering the room. She continue speaking.

"That's true that they're equally matched but don't let this affect you. Shadow sided with the Empire and we have Sonic on our side with the Revolution, we can still pull out this victory against the Empire. All we can do is have Sonic deal with the black hedgehog while we fight off the Jaegers and face the Empire during the Revolution day. After what Tatsumi told us about Sonic and Shadow, it looks like they have the power to blow up a town or a village. We got ourselves a secret weapon and so does the Empire, be on your guards for anything." Najenda warned earning a nod from everyone.

Before they could continue the conversation, they hear footsteps and they all exit the room only to see Sonic pretty banged up, clothes were in a little in tatters and had bruises on his body and blood.

"Sonic!" Tatsumi and Lubbock shouted rushing over to the blue blur.

"Hey what's up guys? Hope I didn't made you guys worried about me." Sonic greeted with a sly smile.

"What the hell happen to you man. Tatsumi told us that you were in a fight with Shadow and that robot hedgehog." Lubbock asked.

"That's true and I had a long day of fighting yesterday."

"Did you beat Shadow? Did you kill him?" Leone asked.

"No… we spared each other's life for now anyways."

"You spared his life?" Mine asked.

"He spared your life?" Chelsea questioned.

"Yeah. We were both tired from the fight and decide to fight another time when we cross paths again. Right now… I'm just going to get some sleep." Sonic responded.

Sonic walk pass by everyone but Susanoo stop him there.

"Sonic, allow me to patch you up." Susanoo stated.

"No that's ok, I can heal myself. No need to worry." Sonic politely declined making his way to his room.

The group watch the hedgehog walking away and head over to his room so that he can rest.

Sonic arrive and closes the door of his room and takes his shoes off to make himself comfortable. Sonic then takes a seat on his bed and lay back and relax on his comfortable bed after the he had he sure he needed some well-deserved rest from all that fighting.

" _I can't believe that I became Dark Sonic yesterday. I let my emotions get the best of me. I can't let that happen again. Don't let anger affect me just think positive._ " Sonic thought taking a deep breath.

There was a knock on the door that shake Sonic's thoughts, he wondered who could it be hoping that it wasn't Leone or she'll shove Sonic's face right to her cleavage. Sonic sat up, stood from the bed and head to the door to open to see who knock the door. Once he opens the door, turns out it was Najenda standing in front of Sonic and is responsible for knocking the door.

"Najenda. This is a surprise, I thought it was Leone who knock the door." Sonic said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's just me. May I come in?" Najenda asked.

"Sure."

Sonic allow Najenda inside the room and close the door behind them. Najenda takes a seat on the bed looking directly at the blue blur.

"So what brings you here to my room Najenda?" Sonic asked.

"I would like to talk to you." Najenda responded.

"Ok. So what's up?"

Sonic takes a seat next to Najenda before she can proceed to speak.

"About what happen yesterday back at our hideout in marge highlands."

"Oh yeah? What about it? What is a heat of the moment because I felt that way too and I don't want nothing bad happen between us? I don't want to cause any trouble."

"No, it's fine. To tell you the truth, I've been thinking about it all night yesterday."

"You have? While I was out fighting Shadow and my robot duplicate?"

"Wait the robotic hedgehog was a duplicate of you?"

"Yeah. Long story. Please continue."

"Of course. I've been thinking about what happen that day and I couldn't stop thinking about you ever since you left to deal with Shadow."

"I… see. Well am I going to be kicked out of Night Raid?"

"No. I don't plan on kicking you out, you're our best companion for the Revolution and the best to deal with your rival against the Empire. Anyways, my mind had been puzzled with thoughts of you lately."

"Is it ever since I joined with Night Raid and the way you hugged me before heading to the Revolution HQ for a meeting?"

"Yes. I believe so. I have been having these strange feelings towards you, I couldn't shake my thoughts about you or worried about your safety. I try to not thinking about it but if got a little difficult just by thinking about it."

"Oh. I'm sorry if I made you feel this way Najenda. If it's troubling you then I can leave and head for the Revolution Army Base if this makes it difficult for you to focus on commanding Night Raid."

"No. it's fine, it's why I came here to tell you about these feelings."

"Oh? So what is it are you trying to tell me exactly?"

Najenda look away, trying to find the courage to tell Sonic right here and now. She instantly blush a bit trying to shake away her thoughts about the blue blur. Sonic looking at the boss with concern, he did not want to hurt or make things difficult for the boss. Najenda takes a deep breath hoping to build her courage to tell Sonic what she feels.

"If you don't want to tell me then I understand, we can talk about this another time." Sonic said with concern.

"No, that won't be necessary. Not for the fact of what I feel about you." Nakenda declined.

Sonic bulge his eyes widen of shock. He slowly start to realize what Najenda is trying to say to him.

"Najenda… are you telling me that…" Sonic trailed off.

Najenda look into Sonic's eyes and that's where she begin to confess to the blue blur.

"Yes. Sonic, I've fallen in love with you." Najenda confessed.

This time Sonic is now surprised, majorly surprised to hear those words coming out of Najenda's mouth. She confessed her feelings to the blue blur, telling him that she's in love with the hedgehog hero.

"You… love me?" Sonic repeated wondering if he heard her correctly.

"Yes. Ever since you joined with Night Raid, I couldn't stop thinking about you and these feelings towards you had become genuine. It took me this long to figure out these feelings I have for you are true. And to be honest, I've never fallen in love with someone before." Najenda explained.

Sonic hearing this became more shocked than before. Najenda confessing her feelings to him and the hedgehog remained speechless. There was of moment of silence for these two. None of them speak but all they can do is stare into each other's eyes. Sonic couldn't think of what he could say nor how he can respond. All this time, he thought that Najenda is just only a friend and that's where it needs to stay but hearing from what Tatsumi and Leone told him that the boss had a thing for him, he declined that they were just friends but right now, their predictions were right all along. The boss has fallen in love with the blue blur.

After a minute of silence, Sonic decides to break the silence and to speak to retort on what Najenda said to him.

"Najenda…" Sonic trailed off.

"Yes." Najenda responded.

"I… the others thought that you wouldn't be interest in someone like me but they prove me wrong. They knew that you liked me and I never thought you would fall in love with me. I've been thinking about us yesterday before I left from the heat of the moment. Well…"

"What is it?"

"To tell you the truth Najenda, I've been having feelings for you too. I never thought that a woman in her mid-20's would be in love with me."

"Wait how did you know about my age?"

"I knew you weren't that old and you look young if you ask me."

"Oh."

"But beside the point, from what I'm saying is that I have feelings for you too and I'm in love with you also."

"So… you love me?"

"Yeah. *Chuckle* I never thought I would fell in love with a women like you."

"*Chuckle* Anything could happen Sonic."

"True that."

Sonic and Najenda look at each other blushing like madly but turn their heads away. The silence was real and they did not bother to speak for another minute or so but Najenda breaks the silence.

"Sonic…" Najenda trailed off.

Sonic look to Najenda responding to the boss.

"Yeah." Sonic responded.

"What do we… do about this now that we've confessed our feelings to each other?"

"Well… I don't know to be honest. Perhaps we can um… pick up where we left off back at the marge highlands?"

"It's worth a try."

Sonic nodded and the two scooted closer together. The two slowly lean to one another, slowly close their eyes and let the moment to sink in between them. They were inches away, puckering their lips and once they got to close suddenly their lips begin to touch and thus to two now share a soft and passionate kiss. Sonic wrapping his hand around the boss waist and Najenda place her hand onto the hedgehog's face. Both got a little intimate together, not wanting to let this moment go to waste. The two seem to deepen the kiss, kissing a little hard at first for a minute or so before they pull away from each other. They couldn't help but to smile at each other after what they've done.

"I… I can't believe we actually kissed." Najenda said in shock.

"Yeah. It's been a long time since I kissed a girl." Sonic admitted.

"Wait you kiss someone before?'

"Yeah with a few ex-girlfriends I had back home. But still, this was an intimate kiss."

"Yes it sure is. So… does this mean that we're an item now?"

"I guess. If you want to have a steady relationship with me that is if not then I completely understand."

"No. I want this to work, I admit my feelings and I sure would like to start a relationship with you."

"If that's what you want then so be it. I accept. So should we tell the others about us?"

"Let's keep it a secret for now until they're ready to know."

"Ok. Sounds good to me."

"Good. Now then…"

Najenda leans in and kisses Sonic on the lips some more.

"How about a little more kissing. Perhaps I can help to make you feel better?" Najenda offered.

Sonic smile and nodded.

"Sure. I accept." Sonic accepted.

With that, Sonic and Najenda continue kissing letting their moment to sink in a little more sharing another moment together, thus starting a relationship together in secret until it was time to tell everyone about them and their relationship.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Preparations

Sonic had got his well-deserved rest and spent the whole day resting his body and healing his wounds. The blue blur even use Chaos Heal to heal up his bruises and wounds from the fight against Shadow and his robot counterpart: Neo Metal Sonic. Sonic had a long day of fighting, making a truce with Shadow to take down Metal Sonic and after that's dealt with, they're back being enemies again. But that's not all, Sonic now has a girlfriend and he's in a relationship with the boss of Night Raid: Najenda.

After the two had confess their feelings for one another, they kept their relationship a secret until they're ready to tell everyone that they're seeing each other. Najenda had spent the whole day hanging with Sonic and also kissing the blue blur at a suitable place that it's private for these two to enjoy. The boss had now return back to her usual self and continue to command the team and Sonic fully healed up, he was ready to get back in action with Night Raid and fighting Shadow once again.

Four days later, Sonic had stay in his room sitting on the floor and with a meditative position. He seem to be meditating to channel his Chaos Energy and harness positive and negative after what happen during the fight against Shadow and Neo Metal Sonic, he let his emotions get the best of him so he try to balance it out and try to calm everything to a neutral.

* * *

 _Sonic's Subconscious…_

Sonic reappear back to the Master Emerald shrine and look around the place. The chaos smile with glee and approach to the blue blur playing with the hero.

"Hey little guys, you are still adorable as ever. I missed you guys." Sonic greeted petting the cute Chao.

"Sonic, I'm glad to see you again."

Sonic look over to see the orange echidna approaching to the blue hedgehog with a genuine smile.

"Tikal, hey it's good to see you again." Sonic greeted giving the orange echidna a hug.

"(Returns the hug) You too Sonic. I take it that you're here because of what transpired yesterday?" Echidna assumed.

"Yes. I lost control of myself and let my emotions get the best of me and I turned into Dark Sonic with the use of negative Chaos Energy. I was wondering if you knew anything about it?"

"Well… from what I can tell, you happen to tap yourself into negative chaos energy. It was because of your fear of letting everyone down, letting your friends down and overall letting your girlfriend down."

"Oh I see then… wait a second! How did you know that I have a girlfriend?"

"While you were asleep, I happen to peak into your dreams and saw you kissing the boss of Night Raid. So is it true that you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. I confess, I do have a girlfriend and I'm seeing the boss in case if you're wondering."

"I knew it. I can tell by that blush on your face."

"Yeah well can we get to the point please?"

"Of course loverboy. As I mentioned before, it was your emotions that cause you to harness negative chaos energy. Even Shadow uses negative chaos energy as well."

"I do know that. It was back when I see how angry he became and fought Nazo back at Angel Island for trying to destroy the world."

"So you're aware of his abilities then?"

"Yeah. I know Shadow too well, what else did you think?"

"Knowing you too have history together, I say that it's almost like you guys are like brothers. Almost…"

"I know. Which is I I'm here to balance my powers before it can get out of control."

"That's very smart. You did balance the positive and negative chaos energy when you turned back to normal. Actually it was when you had your rest after the day you had fighting two of your rivals. Using your positive chaos energy is within your pure heart and the good that you do with heroism and wisdom throughout your entire life and the negative is shown by hatred and anger towards others. Be sure to remember that Sonic."

"I will and thanks again Tikal that really helped me out."

"Anytime. I believe this is the part you leave."

"Yeah, your time is almost up for speaking with me."

"Of course, we will speak again Sonic. Take care of yourself out there and be careful."

"Roger that."

Sonic begin to disappear in the flash of light heading back to his conscious.

* * *

 _Reality…_

Sonic open his eyes and stop the meditation. He now knows about positive and negative chaos energy all thanks to his orange echidna friend. He then stood up from the floor and put his shoes on and exits the room to see what's everyone doing so far. Sonic head over to the room where everyone is hanging out sees Tatsumi, Leone, Akame, Lubbock, Chelsea, and Mine all here together. Sonic then sees Mine chasing Chelsea who is laughing from seeing Mine's reaction.

"Hey guys what's shaking?" Sonic greeted joining with everyone.

"Nothing, just talking about the Jaegers and about Shadow four days ago when you and Shadow fought that robot hedgehog." Tatsumi answered.

"To tell you guys the truth, that robot hedgehog is a counterpart of me."

"Whoa! You serious?!"

"Someone has made a counterpart like you back your world?" Lubbock questioned.

"Yeah. An evil scientist who happens to be my arch nemesis with a plan for world domination." Sonic answered.

"I never knew you had an arch nemesis." Leone said in shock.

"What can I say, I have a lot of enemies."

"Speaking of which, the Jaegers are seem to be stronger like the rest of us." Akame pointed.

"Yeah no kidding, now that they run out of danger beasts to hunt maybe Night Raid is the last group that they have left to find. Bus Tatsumi decided to take an island vacation with their leader maybe they decide to go easy on us." Leone said teasing the brown hair boy.

Tatsumi spit out his drink and glare at the blonde assassin.

"Leave me alone I was sent there against my will remember?" Tatsumi corrected.

"Yeah sure you were just alone in paradise with a beautiful woman. It's not like I'm totally jealous of you or anything. You could've just left her there I mean she's the most dangerous killer in the empire and boy I'm glad that wasn't me. Woo I'm sure am lucky. Lucky, lucky me!" Lubbock exclaimed in tears of sadness.

"Sounds like jealousy if you ask me." Sonic stated crossing his arms with a sly smile.

"Don't hurt yourself Lub, come here and let me help you feel better Tatsumi." Leone retorted pulling Tatsumi's head to her breasts.

" _Thank goodness that it wasn't me in Tatsumi's position. Now that I got a girlfriend now, there's nothing to worry about._ " Sonic thought.

A door open and the group turn to see Najenda walking in with a black tank top and pair of blue jean pants walking in with a towel around her neck.

"Esdeath was always a resilient one even if you did left her she would find a way back to the Capital. So forget about owing her any favors because when you go up against her in combat I expect you give her everything you got." Najenda advised.

"Don't forget Shadow?" Sonic reminded.

"Yes that too but that'll be your job to handle Sonic."

"I know."

"Wait did you say always. Hold on, how old are you anyway?" Tatsumi asked the boss.

"In my mid-20's if you must know. Esdeath is actually a bit younger." Najenda retorted.

"No way you're on in your mid-20's, I thought you were way older."

This made Najenda bulge her eye in shock and gritted her teeth. She then retaliate and start pummeling Tatsumi for saying that to the boss causing Sonic to snicker a bit. Tatsumi is now laid on the ground with a few big bumps to his face.

"Tatsumi, you should know better to ask a woman about her age. It's rude." Akame warned.

"Yeah. How come when you talked about sis being faster, why didn't you get your face smashed in?" Tatsumi said in a squeaky voice.

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly, Susanoo come out from the kitchen with a plate of a mushroom danger beast.

"Food's ready everyone." Susanoo said.

Akame drops Tatsumi and joins with everyone at the table to have some food. Sonic on the other hand decide to sit this out and leans against the wall crossing his arms.

"Yeah you guys can have that, I'm good." Sonic said declining to eat.

"Are you sure Sonic?" Lubbock asked.

"Yeah it's cool."

"I know it's sudden but let's have a strategy meeting after we eat. It's time to move out, the Revolution is finally here we're ready to take the first to overthrowing this corrupt government once and for all." Najenda informed.

Sonic begin taking his leave letting everyone to eat.

"Sonic, where are you going?" Mine asked.

"Out for a swim, I won't be long." Sonic responded.

"But don't you want to eat, there won't be any leftovers." Lubbock asked.

"Nah I'm good. I'll have something else, see you guys in a jiffy."

Sonic opens the door and closes it behind him once he steps outside out of the room.

"Why didn't he chose not to eat with us?" Chelsea asked.

"I think it's because he hates mushrooms?" Lubbock retorted pointed to the mushroom danger beast.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the Capital…_

Shadow crossing his arms looking at the view of the Capital from the balcony. He remain silent, didn't bother to speak at all but just remain quiet for the time being. After the fight he had against Sonic but teamed up with his rival to defeat Neo Metal Sonic, he start to think about his rival. He reminisce his memories, remember the time he had with Sonic saving the world facing Nazo. He also remembered how he and Sonic team up to take down the doctor stopping his plans for world domination.

He remembered the races he once had with Sonic knowing they can go fast. Shadow remembered it all too well and he couldn't help but to smile to those happy memories he had with Sonic.

"I have to admit, Sonic has proven to be quite helpful and it seems that I enjoy working with him to fight the doctor and fought Nazo back at Angel Island. No… I can't let that get in my way, my main goal is to reclaim my title and beat Sonic to prove I'm the best. I can't let those memories affect me." Shadow thought.

"Shadow…"

The black blur shake his thoughts and turn to face the general approaching to the black hedgehog standing by his side.

"I thought you be here looking at the view." Esdeath wondered.

"Something you want to talk about?" Shadow asked.

"Not really. Just thought I join you to watch the view of the Capital. Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes. It believe it is. So have you found him yet?"

"Found who?"

"Have you found Tatsumi yet? You've been to have a sad expression every time you think about him so I asked have you found him?"

"As matter of fact yes, I found Tatsumi at the mountains for days ago when the Jaegers and I searched for strange danger beasts that has been created by Dr. Stylish in his lab."

"Is that so? Always knew that he was a sick twisted bastard. Never liked the guy."

"He was one of us until Night Raid killed him. Now Seryu is doing whatever she can to avenge her friends that she cared deeply to her."

"You don't say. Now about Tatsumi…"

"Ah yes, I've met with Tatsumi back the mountains and some unknown foe had teleported us to a stranded island with Danger beasts."

"Oh yeah? Could it be an Imperial Arms that this suspect is using?"

"I'm afraid so. We have not found out what type of Imperial Arms is but Run is sure is looking into it."

"I see. Tell me, did Tatsumi got away again before you guys found a way to get off the island?"

"Yes. I searched for him but could not found any clues about his whereabouts. Although, we did found a strange portal that brought us back here and I think I've recognize that symbol but we're still looking into it."

"Sounds to me that he's got you hooked with this love obsession you have to him."

"It sure has. My heart longs for Tatsumi and every time I think of him my heart beats faster and have butterflies in my stomach. I'm still new to these feelings but these I have for Tatsumi are genuine and it feels good."

"So you say. I wish you the best of luck to find Tatsumi."

"I hope so. Tell me Shadow, have you ever fallen in love?"

"No. I… used to."

"Oh. Care to share."

"A friend that I once knew and she was my only friend I had. I cared for her like a sister and we were really close until that day… everything changed."

"What happen?"

Shadow close his eyes, thinking about the horrible events that happen back at Space Colony Ark.

* * *

 _Flashback, 50 Years ago in Ark…_

 _Shadow holding Maria's hand getting her into a safe place while being chased by the G.U.N soldiers. The two ran as fast they can to the docking bay. They knew that they have to escape and decided to head down to earth. The two arrived at the docking bay, they plot on ow they could get out of here but Maria suddenly gently pushes Shadow into the capsule and lock him in, preparing to escape from the ark. Maria activate the escape capsule countdown and just about to join with Shadow but was stop when the G.U.N soldiers arrived._

 _Maria look behind but return to her focus and to join with Shadow to escape. Shadow try his best to help Maria but he was locked in tight and that changed when there was a gunshot that fired and a bullet pierce through Maria to her chest and the blonde innocent girl collapse down to the ground bleeding to her death and Maria soon slowly crawl over to Shadow smiling._

" _Maria!" Shadow shouted inside the capsule._

" _Shadow… promise me… that you'll protect these people… give them the chance to be happy… do it… for me…" Maria said extending her hand out to Shadow._

" _Maria!"_

" _Everyone depends… on… you."_

 _Shadow punching the capsule, trying to break free to help his friend._

" _Sayonara… Shadow the Hedgehog…" Maria said saying her final words._

" _MARIA!"_

 _The capsule then takes off taking Shadow making his escape to leave the Space Colony._

* * *

 _Present, the Capital…_

Shadow with his eyes close still remembering the gruesome memories of losing his only friend back at the Ark. He begin to shed a tear from his eye, still thinking about his friend Maria. Esdeath notice this, she look with a sad expression form on her face trying to converse with the ultimate life form.

"Shadow… is something the matter…" Esdeath asked.

Shadow didn't respond as he turn away, shedding more tears from his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Esdeath asked again.

"I'm fine. I just… need a minute." Sonic responded.

Esdeath couldn't bear to see her ally in tears so she approach to Shadow and pulls him close to hug the black blur from behind.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I didn't know that she died." Esdeath comforted.

"She was only twelve years old and I couldn't save her. They took my friend away from me and I couldn't save her life." Shadow said wiping the tears.

"It's ok, you don't need to hide your soft hide. Everyone has a soft side just like Seryu who lost two of her friends. Don't let this affect you Shadow. You're a strong hedgehog."

Shadow pulls away from Esdeath and wiping another tear from his eye.

"I know. I just… having a moment that is." Shadow stated.

"I know and I understand. Feel free to share your sad moments to me whenever you like, I won't tell anyone."

"I don't intend to but thanks."

Shadow turn to the opposite side and just about to walk away, Esdeath stop him from leaving.

"Wait. Before you leave…" Esdeath trailed off.

"I take it that you want to ask a question. About Tatsumi right?" Shadow stated that surprised the ice queen.

"Yes. How could I have Tatsumi to return his feelings to me?"

"I'll tell you this. You can't force someone to share their feelings toward you. That's not how that works. From what I know is that they have to follow their heart, give them some time to think about their feelings before they make their final decision if they love the other or not. If they don't share the same feelings then forget about it, don't go for having a uncontrollable obsession over the person that you're madly in love with. That will become unhealthy for you. Think about it."

With that being said, Shadow then finally takes his leave letting Esdeath have the balcony to herself. The general start think what Shadow said to her affects her from the bold words coming from the ultimate life for.

" _Don't force someone to share their feelings to you… could that work?_ " Esdeath thought.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Sonic had went out for a swim at the waterfalls just for the fun of it. He didn't bother catching some fish but swim for minutes before heading back to meet with everyone for a strategy meeting that Najenda had informed everyone. Sonic swam back up the surface and gets out of the water so that he can dry himself up. The blue blur then put his clothes back on and heads on back to Night Raid Hidden Base for the meeting.

Before he could head on back, he spotted some apples that are on the tree and decides to pick some up and chows down to eat them while heading on back. Getting some fruit in his system and ready for anything, he knew that this would be intense taking on the Jaegers and the Empire but first he has to get the info from the boss back at Night Raid.

Sonic sped off reaching to hidden base in seconds and heads right inside the room but he is stopped by Najenda who encounters Sonic.

"Sonic, perfect timing. Thought you weren't going to show up." Najenda said with a smile.

"You said it was important and besides I'm never late to a meeting." Sonic retorted.

"Glad to know. Hmm it seems like everyone is in the room, perhaps we could…"

Before Najenda could finish her sentence, Sonic stop her there.

"Put that on hold for now but right now let's get this meeting started. Everyone is waiting what you have planned." Sonic suggested.

"Of course. We can continue this later." Najenda nodded.

"Right so let's get started then."

Najenda nodded and she and Sonic heads over to the room, entering inside the room closing the door behind. Najenda take a seat at the middle of the table while Sonic just lean back and cross his arms.

"Now that everyone is here, now we can get down to business. The Revolutionary army is rising up as such I would like to take this opportunity to explain our first order of business. I assume you all are familiar with the religion of the citizens known as Path of Peace." Najenda explained.

"There are the ones believes the person's good deed to determine their happiness of life." Chelsea stated.

"Oh yeah, they use to practice that religion in my village. In fact, when I left for the Capital the mayor even gave me a statue of their god." Tatsumi remembered.

"In the past ten years more and more people have been joining. It's influence's quite high in the eastern part of the Capital we have reason believe they're taking up arms. They're looking to launch a religious rebellion." Najenda informed.

"What?" Sonic inquired.

"The plan is for us to use that to our fullest advantage."

"What the hell! Wait just s sec here, don't you understand that how many people could die if there's a religious rebellion. Shouldn't we try to stifle it or something?" Tatsumi countered.

"The Capital's have it backwards government push the people over the edge (taking a puff of her cigarette) even if we manage to stop the rebellion then the angry masses would simply explode somewhere else. This forsaken empires already living out its last days.

"Do you really think so?"

"You should at least let her finish before you threw a tantrum." Mine advised.

"Just think back about that story we told you and Sonic about the rebel tribe about the hero from the north." Lubbock reminded.

"Huh? Didn't Esdeath put a stop to both of those though?" Tatsumi questioned.

"They failed because they tried to confront the Empire by themselves. The powers that be are pretty capable, giving them a little time and they'll step up the Path of Peace rebellion and when they do they won't be pretty."

"And that's where the Revolution army comes in. We're allied with the tribe from the west that's set to begin their invasion the moment the religious uprising starts to move. When they do the Empire will be forced to defend itself on both sides of the border but that won't be enough to bring it down. So for the finishing blow the Revolutionary army will stage a riot in the south as soon we march into the Capital we'll bring the Empire to its knees." Najenda explained.

"Now I get it, we're planning a three-way offensive." Tatsumi understood.

"The Empire has a long history of underestimated us and now they're grateful to the Revolution for gathering all the people who oppose them into one place. The Revolutionary army stronghold is located at the Empire's border they'll have to break through a lot of the checkpoints along the way to get to the Imperial castle. Lucky for us, we are already in secret talks with several of the castle viceroys. Many of them used to work diligently at central only to wind up getting relegated so they were happy to cooperate. It should be quite a sight our forces will storm the capital and claim castle after castle without spilling an ounce of blood of course the Empire will probably respond by sending their trump cards great general Budo and the Royal Guards but that'll drain the palace defenses which works in our favor."

"Making it the perfect time to assassinate the source of all this. We'll charge into the Imperial palace head-on and we'll kill them minister. Ripping the Empire apart from the inside." AKame added holding up her katana.

"The Minister's pretty slick he'll try to sneak away at the very last second." Lubbock reminded.

"Not if I can help it, this is his mess and I'll make sure he'll pay for it with his face." Leone interpreted.

"We do have debts to pay. We promised the western tribe we would return their land in an exchange for their assistance." Najenda reminded.

"Wait return?" Tatsumi repeated.

"Some parts of the Empire's western territory were originally owned by foreign tribes, I know how desperately they want their land back." Mine stated.

" _Oh right, I forgot half of Mine's blood comes from a western tribe._ " Tatsumi thought.

"After the Empire falls and its laws are abolished the people's anger will subside and the quicker we can overthrow the Imperial Capital the less blood will have to be less spilled. Is that alright with you Tatsumi?" Najenda finished.

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry for my outburst." Tatsumi apologized.

"Now then you should know there's just one problem with the Path of Peace and it's a pretty big one."

"Wait what?" Sonic inquired.

"A man name Bolic serves as the assistant to the charismatic figure they called him Gord. However he's actually a spy sent by the Minister. Bolic seeks to take control from the religious founder and prevents the church from rebelling against the Empire. So here's what I like to do: sneak into the Path of Peace headquarters and kill Bolic. He's also been secretly drugging his followers trough the food a little at a time getting them addicted and making them into his slaves. Don't go easy on him."

"So that bastard gets to hop one hot girl the next." Lubbock said with anger.

"Slipping things into someone's meal is an unspeakable insult to the food." Susanoo added.

"This guy is going down!" Lubbock and Susanoo said with pride and clasp their hands together nodding their heads.

"Nice enthusiasm that I think it might be a little misplaced." Najenda commented.

"If we don't do something soon he's gonna keep drugging more and more people. We need to finish this fast." Leone suggested earning a nod from everyone.

"We can't forget about the Jaegers either, as long they have Esdeath calling the shots and Shadow the Hedgehog with the Jaegers they might be the Minister's own private army. We should eliminate them first that way we can be sure that the mission run smoothly."

"Hmm…" Sonic grunted thinking about Shadow.

"Right now the Jaegers are doing everything in their power to get their hands on usso we need to draw them out of the Capital and strike them all down!"

"Sound fun, let's give these jerk-wads with everything we've got." Mine suggested smirking.

"If the opportunity presents itself HQ specifically wants us to kill Bols and Kurome. You should be able to fight people you're familiar with right Tatsumi?"

" _Hmm Wave is a good guy and he's not one of our targets either so it's not like I have a reason to hurt him but if I know Wave he'll do anything to protect the rest of his team. So I'll probably have to face him anyway. Above all else I'm an assassin I chose this for myself and I knew what exactly I was getting into when I decided to join. I'll do what it must be done._ " Tatsumi thought.

"I will complete this mission, even if I have to kill somebody who's not a target. I won't hold anything back." Tatsumi stated with pride.

Everyons smile at the brown hair boy. Sonic begin to smirk and nodded his head.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Time to get shit done, looks like I'll be fighting Shadow again in our final fight." Sonic said grinning.

"You give him hell Sonic." Lubbock encouraged.

"I'll do that."

"Good." Najenda bluntly said.

" _I can feel the resolve in his eyes of his hopefully he won't get sympathetic for the enemy and get himself killed. Wait what? Why am I always troubling myself for Tatsumi? I can't help but to worry about him?_ " Chelsea thought.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the Imperial Capital…_

Esdeath sitting in a chair in a room looking at the drawing she made. It was a picture she draw of Tatsumi. She couldn't help but to think about him, wondering where could he be and wonder if she would meet him again someday when they cross paths. Her thoughts were interrupt by Run entering the room.

"Commander." Run said getting the general's attention.

"Hmm." Esdeath grunted.

"Two unidentified women had been spotted in the highroad. We have reason to suspect they're Akame and Mine from Night Raid."

Esdeath puts her hat on and closes the book and sets it to the side of the table and raise herself up from her seat.

"Gather the Jaegers immediately. Also gather Shadow to join us, we will need his help to fight Sonic." Esdeat ordered.

Run nodded and gets right to it.

* * *

 _Night Raid Hidden Base…_

The team begin to gear up, preparing themselves for the fight for the people of Capital and for the Revolution. Sonic prepped his Imperial Arms and his sword while the others got themselves ready for the fight of their lives and for the people.

The blue was ready to go, ready to settle the score and to bring peace and freedom to the people who had been suffering from the hands of the Empire's corrupted power of injustice. He then sharpen us his sword before putting his behind his back and harness his Chaos Energy ready to use it whenever the situation gets tough.

There was a knock on the door and Sonic heads to the door and opens it, it was Najenda who step inside the room and shuts the door behind him.

"Najenda, what's up? Do you need something?" Sonic asked.

"No but this should give you good luck when facing Shadow." Najenda answered.

The silver hair boss pull Sonic and press her lips against his engaging in a liplock with the blue blur. This caught Sonic off guard at first but soon felt melted into the kiss so the hero responds to it by returning the kiss. Sonic wrapping his hands around his girlfriend's waist as the two embraced, holding each other making out and enjoying a nice intimate kiss. Soon the two deepen the kiss, Najenda holding Sonic tight in her arms and the moment the two shared became too intimate and passionate with each other.

* * *

 _Imperial Capital…_

The Jaegers geared up, preparing for their fight as well against Night Raid and the Revolution. Shadow who waited patiently for everyone to get ready. He was the only one ready, he look forward of fighting Sonic again and this time it seems that they're going to settle their score once and for all in their final battle. Shadow crossing his arms ready for whatever comes in his way. He was joined by Esdeath approaching the black blur with a smile.

"Seems like you're ready for the fight Shadow." Esdeath noticed.

"Why wouldn't I be. Today is the day I prove that I am the Ultimate Life Form once I've beaten Sonic the hedgehog. This time, things will be different." Shadow stated.

"I like your fire Shadow, the Jaegers should learn a thing or two about you."

"I don't plan on teaching. Just stay the hell out of my way and don't interfere with my fight with Sonic."

"You have my word my friend, time to bring Night Raid down and the Revolution."

Shadow and Esdeath are seen ready to fight.

This shows both sides as Shadow on the right side and Sonic on the left split screens in a vertical angle and there seem to be red aura emitting from Shadow and blue aura emitting from Sonic. The two hedgehogs were about to meet once more for their final showdown and finally settle their score for good.

* * *

 **Narrator: All people must one day turn to ash so true nations fall to ruin. There are those who seek to create a new world and those who wish to protect the world they know with the opposing ideas and philosophies. The two forces are drawn by fate to their inevitable confrontation with deadly armaments in their hands and determination in their hearts. They march into their final battle.**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Night Raid vs. Jaegers

 _The Capital…_

The gate begin to open up, clearing a path and the Jaegers have head out to face off with Night Raid riding on horses. Shadow on the other hand decides to use his hover shoes in top speed as he skate, heading out with the Jaegers.

Unaware being watched, there were two spies of the Revolutionary army spotted the Jaegers and the Ultimate Lifeform. They then went on to deliver the message to Night Raid with a falcon to a different location.

"It looks like the plan that Najenda has informed is a go. It looks like the plan to murder the leader at the church and challenge the Jaegers."

"It looks like they're going to need all the luck they can get. Plus don't forget about the black hedgehog."

"Don't worry, we got another hedgehog and his name is Sonic. Najenda did mentioned that he's strong and he will take care of Shadow."

"I hope you're right and for Night Raid… we need them and we do need them to set this world right again."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Najenda got the message and understood it.

"So six of them huh, it looks like they sent out the whole team and Shadow's with them as well. Considering how fast Esdeath intends to move even if she have to ask around a little to find out where we are, I figure it'll be by tomorrow." Najenda figured.

Najenda move her arm and allow the bird to fly away, then turns around to face Akame and Mine in their bikinis.

"I just got word from the Revolutionary spies, like I said before try casually draw attention to yourselves today." Najenda ordered.

"Roger that." Akame and Mine complied.

The other Night Raid assassins hang out as Chelsea and Leone splashing word who are in their bikinis while Tatsumi, Lubbock, and Susanoo watch at the sidelines on the sands and Lubbock who was loving it, enjoying watching the girls in water.

Elsewhere, Sonic on the tree branch in the woods watching them as he lie down with his hands behind his head and legs cross taking it easy.

"Much as I like to enjoy with the others but I just already went for a swim so no need for me to join in the fun." Sonic commented.

The blue blur then look up at the skies thinking about Shadow and his friends back at Mobius.

" _I wonder if we can go home today. I haven't find a way back after being so busy with fighting Shadow and dealing with the Jaegers. Hmm… perhaps if we can cause Chaos Control again, maybe there could be a slight chance for us to get back home._ " Sonic thought.

"Sonic!"

Sonic shake his thoughts and look down to see Najenda on the bottom.

"Hey Najenda, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"There's something I would like to discuss with you about the plan I have."

With interest, Sonic then jumps down from the tree branch landed down right in front of the boss and cross his arms.

"Sure thing, what do you have in mind?" Sonic asked wondering the boss has to say.

* * *

 _With the Jaegers…_

"Najenda is still heading east and Akame went to the south. We have witnesses who testified that the two of them came to town together but left separately." Esdeath informed.

"If they're going east they'll reach the Path of Peace headquarters in Kyriacou, if they go south they'll be in a city that supports the Revolutionary army either way it's very suspicious." Bols figured.

"Then I say we can cut them if we can move quickly. Let's go." Wave suggested.

"Not so fast Wave, may I remind you Night Raid is well known around the Capital and they're fully aware of the wanted posters around the city. Our guards have been able to track them ever since they showed up so the question is why they allow themselves to be seen? It feels too easy." Esdeath retorted.

"Right. Think it think it's safe to say that it's a trap. They must've wanted us to see them." Run interpreted.

"They were trying to get us out of the city so they can defeat us." Seryu added.

"That's the way Najenda fights with a cool head and a burning heart." Esdeath stated.

"Are you saying that it's too dangerous to follow her?" Wave questioned.

"Oh no, not exactly Wave. She's not getting away. After playing it safe and hiding for so long, Night Raid has finally decided to come out into the open. I don't care if is a trap, will destroy them. Seryu, Run you will accompany me to find Najenda, Kurome, Wave, and Bols you guys find Akame."

"Hehehe…" Kurome snickered.

"Shadow, you'll be-"

"I'll go with Bols, Wave, and Kurome to find Akame. My only goal is to find Sonic and defeat him so I don't have no interest of finding Night Raid's boss." Shadow stated with his arms cross.

"Then so be it, I won't force you. You can do whatever you want. As for the rest of you, always be aware of your surroundings if you feel they're too many of them lying in wait you're free to retreat. Fight hard and don't resort to suicide attacks, these are the last threat to the Capital trapped them in a corner and finish them off." Esdeath ordered.

"Roger that!" Jaegers complied.

"Humph." Shadow grunted with a cold exterior.

* * *

 _Canyons, miles away from the Capital…_

Bols, Kurome, and Wave riding in horses and Shadow using his hover skates to speed up and heading out with the three.

"We're about to face the toughest criminals of the Capital. Do you think I'll be able to matchup against them?" Bols asked.

"Oh yeah you'll be ok. I already fought against a member of Night Raid once before but for some reason he wouldn't even fight back but I still got the impression that we were evenly matched. I'm sure we can win if we can work together luckily your weapon is good for fighting multiple people at once. You're going to be a big help." Wave responded.

"I sure hope so."

"You're probably sweet for saying that Wave but you're probably the worthless member of the group." Kurome commented.

"What! Are you trying to say that I don't have what it takes?"

"Seems pretty obvious you won't last five minutes."

"Well you obviously haven't seen me using my Imperial Arms."

"Why don't you show it to me then?"

"Oh now you're asking for it."

"Let's see it."

"Please don't argue you guys. Focus on the mission." Bols reasoned.

"Right… wait look over there."

"Some sort of scarecrow?' Kurome pondered.

"I think so. Once again very suspicious, something doesn't seem right here." Bols answered.

"Hey Shadow, what do you think of this?" Wave asked.

Shadow didn't answer but remain focus on his true goal and that is to find and fight the fastest hedgehog alive.

"Do you think he hates me?" Wave asked.

"No. I think he's just focusing on finding this Sonic the Hedgehog guy." Bols stated.

"You're correct." Shadow exclaimed.

"So why are you so obsessed of fighting Sonic, Shadow?" Wave asked.

"To reclaim my title that is."

Wave and Bols look at each other in confusion wondering what he's talking about. The group arrive and approach to the scarecrow to investigate. Unaware, they're being watch from afar as Mine going into Sniper mode with her Pumpkin.

"Targets in sight and there's Shadow. He looks like Sonic but different. Esdeath must've split the team in half, guess you can't resist on going after the boss. The plans seems to be working." Mine scoped.

The pink hair sniper catches Kurome who looks like Akame and is the sister of Akame.

" _She looks like Akame. I guess you can say that they are related. Which that means she won't have to be the one to kill her. All I need is one… clean… shot._ " Mine thought.

Mine takes the shot directly at Kurome hoping this would get her. Kurome stop her tracks and surprisingly dodge the beam which surprises Mine of her speed to dodge that beam.

"What the hell! She dodged that? That kind of speed is impossible to dodge." Mine thought in shock.

Suddenly, the scarecrow change as it was Susanoo who was the decoy and charges at the Jaegers. Wave jumps in Wave to save Kurome with his sword but Susanoo in his immense strength pushes Wave and send him flying up in the air and out of sight from the fight.

Wave!" Bols shouted.

"Well the sniper may have missed but at least we got rid of one of you. Hardly enough that poor unfortunate fellow isn't on our hit list." Najenda said making her entrance with Tatsumi who is in his Incursio armor, Leone using Lionel, and Akame.

"Night Raid and the entire team is together?! So the other group is a decoy then."

"Kurome and Bols you have been selected as prime targets amongst the Jeagers. Get ready to die."

" _What… targets? I've burn countless people alive so I always knew that a reckoning will come to me one day. However, I cannot allow myself to die._ " Bols thought aiming his Imperial Arms.

The first time, Akame and Kurome stood face to face looking at each other as the sister reunited again.

"Big sis." Kurome said.

"Hello Kurome." Akame greeted.

"How nice to see you again. I'm glad we finally meet again after all this time."

Najenda look over and sees the black and red hedgehog looking directly at Night Raid.

"I take it that you're Shadow the Hedgehog I presume?" Najenda presumed earning a shock as Night Raid stare at the ultimate life form.

"So you're Shadow the Hedgehog? Man you look just like Sonic but different." Tatsumi pointed.

"You're correct. I am Shadow and I'm the Ultimate Lifeform. So you're Night Raid that Esdeath been talking and I take it that you're their leader. Najenda is it?" Shadow assumed.

"You assumed correctly. You were not supposed to be here." Najenda stated.

"I don't care. Since you guys are all here, I guess I'll have a little fun beating you all until one of you tell me where I can find Sonic."

"That means I get to kill Akame and add her to my **Yatsufusa** 's collection now wouldn't that be just wonderful." Kurome said drawing out her sword that appears to be an Imperial Arms.

Kurome raises up her katana and creates a purple energy ball erupts and creating purple lightning that shook the ground. She begin to summon four people underground from the dead but suddenly there's an earthquake and appears that a giant hand rose from underground and brings itself out from the ground.

"I've improve since last we've met. Now I can command any corpse I chose. Pretty neat right." Kurome said smiling sadistically.

"Oh shit…" Tatsumi trailed off.

"I mean look at this, I can even command S-Class danger beasts."

" _I took her down when Esdeath would split up the team, now I see why she did. If she's using Yatsfusa then it'll take more than a trap to throw her off._ " Najenda thought.

"How fun. A battle between the Imperial Arms."

Akame gritted her teeth and readied her Imperial Arms.

"The more puppets she has, the slower her reaction time. That works to my advantage!" Akame shouted.

Akame charges at Kurome, jumping onto the boned danger beast to confront her little sister. The two sisters begin to engage in combat but Kurome blocked her older sister off but Akame wouldn't go gown that easily, she charge with a war cry but is stopped by blonded hair male guarding Kurome. Akame's eyed bulge in shock, she knew who this person is. She felt like she seen a ghost.

"Natala…" Akame trailed off.

Natala then begin to assault Akame as the assassin dodge away Natala.

"We've put him to rest Kurome. You grew up together!" Akame reminded.

"How could you say that Akame." Kurome questioned.

Kurome charge at her sister and the two clashed with their swords clashed together.

"I want him to be close to me forever and ever is my special friend and I would love to add you to my collection as well. Then we can be together again." Kurome continued.

"No! Not on your life!" Akame refused.

"Too bad."

Natala then pushed Akame away and off the boned danger beast. Bols take this chance to get a clear shot and aims his Imperial Arms right to the black hair assassin.

" **Magma Drive!** " Bols shouted.

Bols shot a ball of fire from his flame thrower directly at Akame.

" _What? His Imperial Arms can range attacks?_ " Akame thought.

Tatsumi jumps in and save Akame in bridal style, carrying.

"This isn't you Akame. We're in this together so don't take him on alone." Tatsumi warned.

"Right. I'm sorry." Akame apologized.

Tatsumi lands down and let's go of Akame.

"It looks like they're not going down without a fight." Tatsumi commented.

Kurome and Natala hop off the danger beast and she commands it to exterminate them as Night Raid go out of dodge when the best begin to charge up a light blue energy from its mouth and blasted a massive beam that changes the ground and Mine looking on with absolute shock.

"S-Class danger beast is worse than I thought. That's incredible." Mine commented in awe.

With that, Kurome's henchman begin to attack as a gorilla danger beast engage in a fight with Tatsumi but that's not all, a red masked assassin appear and go after Tatsumi as well. Mine try again to kill Kurome but Natala saw it coming and a gunslinger charge in who appears to be a cowgirl with two guns shooting bullets at the pink hair sniper. Susanoo focus on fighting the S-Class danger beast and Bols is busy with Akame with Leone taking on another puppet with a whip.

This leave Shadow looking around as the fight gotten started.

" _What should I start? Screw it, I'll use my Chaos Blast to kill every last one of them. This will bring out Sonic to come face me._ " Shadow thought as he ascended up.

Everyone look over to the black and red hedgehog, tap into his Chaos Force using Chaos Boost and emitting himself with red aura ready unleash a powerful blast from his body.

" _This can't be good…_ " Najenda thought looking at the black hedgehog.

"Chaos…"

Before Shadow could unleash his Chaos Blast but suddenly, the ultimate lifeform is interrupted when he is struck from behind that send him over to a wall crashing brutally that create some cracks and a dent to the rock wall. Night Raid couldn't help but smile, it was Sonic who made his appearance and kicked Shadow as he descends down to the ground Kurome and Bols stop the fight and watch in awe to finally meet the blue hedgehog at last.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Shads." Sonic said.

"Alright Sonic!" Tatsumi shouted.

"Pick the right time to join us." Leone added smirking.

"What's going on guys?" Sonic greeted.

" _So that's Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow's rival. He they look a little similar._ " Bols thought.

"So that's the blue hedgehog that Shadow's been talking about. I never knew he could be that strong, I wonder if I can add him into my collection as my new puppet." Kurome pondered.

Shadow launches himself off from the wall and lands to the ground. He brush the dirt and rocks off of him and stare at the blue blur. Both hedgehogs now come face to face once again and the stare down became somewhat intense.

"So this is it huh Shadow? We finally end our rivalry once and for all." Sonic said with a serious tone.

"I was about to say the same thing Sonic. This is between you and me." Shadow stated.

"I know. I guess this is the end."

"Yes… it sure is."

Sonic draws out his sword and so did Shadow and both hedgehogs get into their fighting stance. Night Raid can tell that this is serious business and seeing Sonic's serious expression on his face means that he is not playing around and Shadow glared daggers at him.

"Looks like they're going to fight again." Tatsumi commented.

There was moments of silence and a second after Sonic and Shadow surround their swords with aura and both hedgehog charge at each other with a war cry in incredible velocity. Both hedgehog soon begin to clash within seconds creating a wave of blue and red energy when their swords collide and both hedgehogs engage in a heated sword fight with both hedgehog swinging their swords with rapid speed this time they are not holding anything back.

Sonic and Shadow clashed their swords and head-butted their heads glaring daggers at each other gritting their teeth.

"That's the best you can do Sonic?" Shadow taunted.

"I'm just getting warmed up." Sonic countered.

Sonic delivers a high knee kick to Shadow right to the chin then delivers a punch that struck Sonic sending him up in the air and Sonic launches up in the air and curls himself into a ball, spinning himself and deliver a few slashes to Shadow but the black blur block it off just in time before they could hurt him. Sonic answers with an axe kick using **Sonic Eagle** the struck Shadow down to the ground. Sonic dives down and readied his sword, Shadow gets out of dodge as Sonic hits the ground creating a dent and Shadow the shot a **Chaos Spear** that stun Sonic, paralyzing him a few seconds and charges over at the blue blur engulfing his fist with red flame-like aura and delivers a brutal punch that struck Sonic right in the face sending the blue hedgehog two feet away and crash through the rock boulder and hits the ground.

Sonic slowly gets up on his feet feeling the effects from that crash. Shadow launches up in the air then dives down readied to finish Sonic off. Sonic rolls out of the way then curls himself into a ball and spin dashes Shadow and double kicks Shadow over to a rock wall. Shadow hits hard against the wall on his back with a dent to it with cracks then Sonic then sped up and uses Sonic Boost and bashes the ultimate life form with sonic speed pushing Shadow through the wall creating some rubble that collapse to the ground. Sonic had taken Shadow elsewhere so they can fight elsewhere while Night Raid continue with their fight against Bols and Kurome.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Lubbock had set up all the traps with his wires ready to put it into good use. He can hear the explosions and the fighting going on from afar.

"It looks like the battle has already started." Lubbock said hearing the fight.

" _Najenda, rest assure I will do the best I possibly I can for you and when this mission is over I'll tell how I really feel. If I wait any longer Su's going to nap you first._ " Lubbock thought thinking about the boss.

* * *

 _The Fight…_

Najenda behind Susanoo as he stare directly at the danger beast.

"It's power is true to its class." Susanoo informed.

"Got it. Everyone, with Sonic's busy with Shadow work together." Najenda ordered.

"You didn't issue a proper command. This danger beast is indeed a formidable foe but I can handle it on my own. Assign with the team elsewhere."

Najenda nodded with a smile.

"That's my Imperial Arms for ya."

Najenda return back to her focus fighting off Kurome's puppets. She then spotted Leone taking on another puppet with a whip, her eyes bulge wide as she recognizes the puppet and knew this person from elsewhere. Leone taking much danger from the guy with the whip and healing herself in mere second.

"Ok buddy I'll admit you're pretty tough. But…"

Leone grab the whip holding it tight with a tight grasp.

"I got your pattern down and I'm not going to let you keep hitting with the same attacks over and over." Leone finished.

"Don't let go of that whip Leone!"

Leone look over, spots Najenda readied his right metal arm as she charges in. She then launches her arms at the guy hitting him right in the chest.

"General Rokugou. Since you're a former colleague I'll do my best to free you from the curse as quickly as possible." Najenda said.

"Whoa. I can't remember the last time seeing the boss in action. Alright, let's do this."

Leone was struck by Kurome when she comes in and cuts her left arm off surprising Leone and Najenda.

"Oh dear, you never should've taken your eyes off me. Whenever I see an opening, I take that chance to have that opportunity." Kurome said with a smile.

"I'll make you pay that you little bitch!" Leone threatened.

Leone begin to stop the bleeding from her left arm with her Imperial Arms.

"Oh my that's impressive, you can stop the bleeding all by yourself." Kurome complimented.

"You made a big mistake messing with me little girl, I'm going to eat you alive!" Leone yelled.

"Do not engage her Leone. Remember she has a bodyguard so go and support Akame for the moment. Once we're finished with her puppets we can all focus on her together but right now let the two generals duke it out. Rokugou doesn't have an Imperial Arms so I'll be fine." Najenda ordered.

"Yes ma'am. You stay right there, I'm coming back for you."

"I'm starting to think that you'll be the perfect addition to my collection." Kurome said still have her smile.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, with Esdeath…_

Esdeath, Run, and Seryu traveling hoping they can find Najenda but still haven't found her yet.

"I'm surprised that we haven't caught up with them yet. I don't like it." Esdeath said.

"It does something isn't right does it?" Run pondered.

"Perhaps this is just a decoy and Akame's group is the real Night Raid."

The trio stop and encounter with a group of Revolution army waiting for their arrival.

"And now we've run into some mindless meatheads. Are to believe this is a coincidence." Esdeath exclaimed.

"So these evil thugs are working with Night Raid." Seryu said with an angry expression.

"Seryu, Run destroy most of them but main two or three to keep them alive for me. I have a few questions."

* * *

 _With Sonic and Shadow…_

A rock wall begin to rumble as something is about to come out. Seconds after, the rock wall begin to burst out into pieces as Sonic and Shadow came out through a hole that is left onto the wall by Sonic using his Sonic Boost. Sonic and Shadow begin falling down as the two hedgehogs continue their fight while airborne and they swung their swords and deliver some melee attacks.

"This time I WILL defeat you Sonic." Shadow exclaimed going all out.

"Not until I beat you Shadow. You can't beat me." Sonic countered delivering a homing attack.

Sonic bashes Shadow against the wall and grinds him down delivering some big damage to the ultimate life form. Shadow counters Sonic blasting a red energy shockwave from his body, activating Chaos Boost and uses **Chaos Snap** and deliver a few melee strikes beating down the blue hedgehog. Shadow then grabs Sonic by the neck and he dives down, tightening his grip as Sonic try to struggle free from Shadow's grasp. Shadow let out a war cry and begun to use his new technique with his chaos energy.

" **Chaos Slam!** " Shadow shouted.

Shadow slam down Sonic to the ground with a loud impact creating a red shockwave of energy and creates a dent to the ground while slamming the hedgehog hero to the ground with brute force. Shadow then launches up in the air and swing his hand down, unleashing multiple red lightning spears hurls them over at Sonic using his Chaos Spear adding twice the damage to the blue blur more. Sonic screaming in pain as the blue blur feeling the effects of the chaos spears coming from Shadow.

Sonic gets out of dodge and dashes away as Shadow shot more chaos spears at Sonic while he dodges them all. They all pierce to the ground including the rock wall and Sonic then do an aerial twist to dodge the last of them. Sonic readied his sword and glared at Shadow.

"Is the best you can do?!" Sonic shouted.

Shadow simply smirk and begin to snap his finger when he suddenly detonate the Chaos Spears all over the place creating explosions. Sonic dodging from the explosion as Shadow had created a new technique which is called **Chaos Mine**. Sonic jumps up and swung his sword shooting blue energy wave using **Sonic Slash**. This struck Shadow and Sonic then launches up in the air, curls himself into a ball and bashes Shadow back down to the ground with a bounce attack then Sonic begin to shot a shockwave of wind downward hitting Shadow using **Sonic Storm** (Sonic Battle). Sonic lands down to the ground and creates another wind in his hands and shot a shockwave directly at Shadow.

" **Sonic Wave!** " Sonic shouted.

Shadow gets out of dodge and Sonic then comes in and uses Sonic Boost again distracting Shadow with his other technique and sends him a feet away. Sonic then put his new ability with his chaos energy as the blue blur begin creates blue aura into his hands, creating a sphere along with blue wind dancing around it and shots it over at the ultimate life form.

" **Chaos Flare!** " Sonic shouted.

Shadow then gets hit when the technique impacted Shadow and the wind dancing around him, delivering more slashes like blades damaging him with this technique. Sonic then charges at Shadow and the ultimate life form then burst over at Sonic and both hedgehogs again clashed once more but the shockwave of energy pushed them a feet away from each other.

Sonic and Shadow then spin themselves into a ball, building up some energy for a few seconds then stop gathering enough energy and both again clashed each other using the Light Speed Attack.

* * *

 _With Night Raid…_

The fight had gotten intense with Akame and Leone teaming up against Bols and another one of Kurome's puppets. Tatsumi dealing with the gorilla danger beast and the red masked assassin charging at the boy. Susanoo very busy dealing with Desta-Ghoul.

Najenda dodging Rokugou's whip as fast as she can within him thought while the red hair former general keep attacking the boss.

" _Considering I'm about half as strong I was before I got these wounds from Esdeath I'm swifter to be expected._ " Najenda thought.

Najenda again dodge another whip attack that stop her tracks. Rokugou then comes in and slam down his whip to the ground that shatter ground that creates a small crater.

"What? **Earth Shaker?!** " Najenda noticed.

The whip erupts from the ground right over to Esdeath but she uses her arm to push herself away to dodge the whip. She then blasts her hand down at Rokugou but dodges it and just about to attack, she then begin to reel herself forward right to Rokugou and finishes him off with a kick right to the face so hard that tears his head off freeing him from this curse. She begin to reminisce about Rokugou.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

" _How about we go out and get a drink Najenda?" Rokugou asked with a smile._

* * *

 _Present, end of the Flashback…_

After this was over but until she saw some movements. A body raise itself from the ground shocking the boss.

"What the hell kind of Imperial Arms is this!" Najenda shouted in shock.

She kicks the body up in the air then launches herself. Najenda then punches the body with brute force sending it flying to wherever but turns out. The Desta-Ghoul begin shooting another beam from its mouth that the body is seen flying over and it disintegrated during the blast. Susanoo dodge the beam but was hit by his right arm until he regenerated back to normal.

"This is difficult but I will not be defeated." Susanoo commented.

"Well it is an S-Class, are you having trouble with it?" Najenda asked.

"It hits really hard but the main problem is that?"

Susanoo spotted a bump right at the danger beast.

"That little bump is getting on my nerves. It's disgusting how it really brings out this misery. If it wasn't so distracting then I wouldn't gotten hit." Susanoo said.

"You're joking right? You really need to get over this obsessive compulsive thing. But still we don't get to Kurome soon, we're going to suffer some casualties. Susanoo, as you master I'm giving you permission to use your trump card!" Najenda ordered.

"Understood."

Tatsumi having some trouble in his fight dodging away two puppets. The red masked assassin attack Tatsumi but the boy blocked away the assassin and just about to assault Tatsumi until he was distracted by the tribesman slowly walking over to him, slowly approaching him as he was in awe. Suddenly, a needle pierce through his forehead, killing it as the tribesman begin to change reviewing to be Chelsea all this time.

This gave Tatsumi the chance to finish things off with the masked assassin by using his weapon to slice him in half.

"That really help, thanks Chelsea." Tatsumi thanked.

"You're welcome. Now that's done, I'll leave the big gorilla to you see ya!" Chelsea said turning away.

Tatsumi return back to his fight as the gorilla begin attacking Tatsumi.

"I have enough with this. Playing with the undead just makes me sick! Now… rest in peace!" Tatsumi shouted.

Tatsumi using brute force in his Incursio beating down the gorilla danger beast deliver some powerful blows to kill the beast.

Mine still in the fight with the gunslinger as the two continue squaring off. The pink hair sniper finish off with a shot that kill the puppet ending the fight here and there. Just when Mine was about to eet up with the others to take down Kurome, she was stopped when she is being tied up by a tongue that is was from a frog and swallows her in. Kurome and Natala then spot the new recruit of Kurome's collection and saw Mine just got swallowed up.

"Oh my, it looks like she just met my new recruit of my collection." Kurome said.

Tatsumi appears and stood his ground ready to face Kurome.

"Stop right there Kurome. Don't think I'm going to go easy on you just because you're Akame's sister." Tatsumi warned.

"Well, well you don't quit do you. Careful now, Natala's power is ten times stronger than eight mans." Kurome countered.

Susanoo bring his hands together, begin to use his trump card. He then pronounce these two words to activate his trump card:

" **Magatama Manifestation.** "

He begin to absorb the life force from Najenda into his core gaining this power.

" _Susanoo's trump card makes him the berserker. The emblem on his chest absorbs his master's life force and he release that energy into combat. After Susanoo using this ability three times his master will die but the trade-off is his incredible strength._ " Najenda thought.

After absorbing the life force from Najenda, he begin the change his appearance. His hair whitens, his horns turn black, and a disk appears on his back. Susanoo look up as the Desta-Ghoul begin blasting another beam but Suanoo then counters it with extending his hand out creating a mirror which can reflect any kind of projectiles.

" **Eight Span Mirror.** " Susanoo shouted.

The mirror absorb the beam then shot a few projectiles at Deatha-Ghoul breaking a few bones from the impact. Susanoo then launches up in the air, summoning a long sword made of energy generating from his hand.

" **Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven**." Susanoo shouted.

Susanoo swung his sword downward in a vertical angle and finishes off Desta-Ghoul with ease.

Tatsumi and Natala face off as Tatsumi having some difficulty dealing with Kurome's bodyguard. Kurome watches with amusement but heard some noises that is coming from the giant frog. She wonder what's going on until a beam pop out of the frog and appears that Mine climbs herself out of the frog but her dressed a messed up due to the acid.

"Ok, I'm about ready to kill a bitch." Mine said with an angry expression.

"Mine. What are you doing in there?" Tatsumi asked.

"Oh just got through a living hell, you could've helped me you know and don't look at me like that pervert!"

"What? How can you even tell where I'm looking?"

"That's enough arguing you too. We have a battle to win remember?" Najenda reminded with Susanoo carrying Kurome in bridal style.

"Boss!"

"What happen and why does Suanoo look so cool?" Tatsumi questioned.

"You wondered how many will die right Kurome? I think I have the answer for you?" Najenda said.

"*Chuckle* So you think so huh? I get it… then I'll just have to kill you all and you can be my precious puppets forever." Kurome threatened.

* * *

 _With Akame and Leone…_

AKame and Leone charging at the two as Bols blasting more fire from his Imperial Arms.

"Let's take him out!" Leone shouted.

"Right." Akame nodded.

The two dodge from the flames. Then they launch up in the air as Bols looking on wondering what they're doing.

" _Why would they jump, they can't dodge up there?_ " Bols thought.

Leone grab Akame by the ankle and toss her down to Bols.

"Now!"

Akame dives down over to Bols. Kurome's bodyguard then launches up in the air to block her off but Akame answers back by cutting his legs off and Leone lands down and charges at Bols to get a jump on him but she was interrupt by the bodyguard shooting a dagger from his wrist. Bols sees this and readied his weapon to turn Leone into barbecue. Leone charges in and bits off a part of Bols weapon and rolls down to the ground.

Leone then spit out the piece and smirk.

"Taste like you're going to die." Leone said.

"Did you actually just bite off a piece of my weapon?" Bols asked.

Akame then went in and finish the bodyguard off, killing him instantly.

"So what are you going to do with your Imperial Arms now? It's nothing but a hunk of garbage now." Leone asked.

" _She's right I can't use it anymore. Alright then… then leaves me to this._ " Bols thought.

Bols begin lifting up the Imperial Arms surprising Leone and Akame then he tosss up in the air high enough and takes out a detonator.

" _I'll dispose of it._ " Bols thought.

"Wait… don't!" Leone demanded.

Bols press the button of the detonator and the Imperial Arms begin to explode, creating a powerful blast that could kill multiple enemies with a single blast of the explosion. Everyone looking at the explosion takes cover from the blast.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Sonic and Shadow…_

Sonic and Shadow continue with their fight. Both hedgehogs going at it. After their light speed attack, Sonic and Shadow swung their swords, clashing against one another with their swords colliding as the hedgehogs continue going at it and trying to prove who is the best. Sonic and Shadow against collide their swords once more but is pushed away as they push each other a feet away.

Shadow shoot multiple waves of red energy using **Chaos Slash**. Sonic dodging energy waves and charges at Shadow using Sonic Boost. Shadow Chaos Control to dodge away then reappear in the air and shot a fully charged chaos spear at Sonic from behind using Chaos Lance. It struck Sonic and Shadow dives down and kick Sonic against the ground, grinding him against the ground with a trail of rubble against the ground but Sonic answers back with a homing attack then shoot a shockwave of wind using **Sonic Storm**.

This push Shadow away from him and Shadow answers back with a homing attack and bashes Sonic through a rock boulder and kicks him a feet away. Shadow with his Chaos Boost, he uses **Chaos Snap** to teleports himself right to Sonic and deliver a few melee attacks along with some sword slashing to the blue blur damaging him and finishes Sonic off with a red wave of energy burst from his palm sending Sonic flying a feet away and hits the ground.

Shadow clenched his fist, tightening the grip of his sword and charges at Sonic. Sonic gritted his teeth and tightening the grip, both hedgehogs charge at each other with a war cry and just about to clash to fight more until they hear an explosion a mile away. Sonic and Shadow look over sees where the explosion is coming from. Sonic's eyes widened, Night Raid is over there and he couldn't help but to feel worried about him. Not just that, but his girlfriend's safety as well.

"Najenda…" Sonic trailed off.

Sonic put away his sword and begin to take off.

"Where are you going?" Shadow asked.

"To find out if my friends are ok. We can continue this another time Shadow." Sonic retorted.

Shadow wouldn't allow Sonic to leave, he teleported in front of Sonic and kicks him to stop him from leaving.

"You're not going anywhere Sonic. We end this NOW!" Shadow refused.

"I don't have time for this Shadow. My friends, my team needs me!"

"I don't care about your team, what I care about is my title as the ultimate life form!"

"If you want your title so bad then…"

Sonic curls himself up into a ball and spin dashes up in the air then axe kick him down to the broken rock boulder.

"Then you can have it!" Sonic finished.

Sonic prepare his new ability using chaos energy. Sonic begin blasted a shockwave of blue energy over at Shadow.

" **Chaos Storm!** " Sonic shouted.

The shockwave hit Shadow, striking the ultimate life form knocking him down from getting back up. Sonic then takes off heading over to the explosion following by the large smoke up ahead.

" _Please be ok guys. I'm on my way._ " Sonic thought.

Shadow burst the rubble away from him with a shockwave of red energy using **Chaos Nightmare**. Shadow look around for the blue hedgehog until he realize that he was nowhere to be found. He knew that he went to go help Night Raid. Shadow was just about to go after him but decide against it so Shadow let the blue hedgehog go for now.

"I'll let him go but we will finish our fight another time. Just you wait Sonic, I will reclaim my title as the Ultimate Lifeform." Shadow said before Chaos Control to a different location.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Assassination Attempt

After the explosion went off and gotten Sonic's attention, delaying his fight with Shadow to end their rivalry once and for all, the blue blur speed off to check out the explosion and to see if everyone's ok. He hope that Night Raid survive the explosion, hoping that they're not caught up in the explosion knowing how big the explosion went off judging by the large cloud of smoke.

Sonic arrive to the destination and search for Night Raid, hoping if he can any survivors. Sonic look high and low, searching everywhere he possibly can for anywhere but did not find any survivors nor any clues of everyone's whereabouts. Sonic then begin to use his Chaos Sense, hoping that he can find his team so he activate it and search around the place. Sonic start to get a little worried about Night Raid at first but suddenly, he senses their aura in the woods. It seems that they all survive the explosion and got out of there just in time.

"Thank goodness they're all safe. That makes me feel better. I better go and regroup with them to see what's our next step against the Empire." Sonic said taking off in the woods to meet with Night Raid.

* * *

 _Somewhere, in the woods…_

Bols got out of there after disposing his Imperial Arms. He wondered through the woods hoping that he could meet up with Kurome hoping she's safe. He then stumble upon a little girl crying so he went to care for her.

"Hey there, what are you doing here? Where are your parents?" Bols asked.

The little girl stop crying when she spotted Bols then start freaking out in fear.

"Ah! A monster!" the little girl scream.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. Oh you're injured, let me help you heel you ok just stand still."

Bols patch the little girl as he wrap the bandage around the little girl's left leg who had a little bruise.

"There you go, all better. It'll be all better before you know it. Just leave it alone and let it heal ok, you'll be just fine." Bols said.

The girl stop crying, she can feel her left leg getting healed up.

"Thank you I feel much better."

"Such a big brave girl." Bols commented.

The two share some laughs seems to be getting along.

"You know what, all those places you burn down…"

The little girl then makes her move and stuck a needle onto Bols' neck, surprising the masked assassin. She then changes back reviewing to be Chelsea who as a decoy.

"They're gone for forever." Chelsea finished.

She then stood up and continue her speech.

"There girl you saw, she lived one of the villages that you destroyed under suspicion on aiding the Revolution. Of course you slaughtered so many I doubt that you could remember it." Chelsea continued.

Bols slowly collapse down to the ground on his torso.

"Is this it? The retribution for what I've done? The retribution I've always deserve. No… I can't… I must go home… to my girls… my family… if I can just… see them one more time… my girls…"

Bols in tears, thinking about his wife and daughter and slowly he closes his eyes and soon reaches his demise. Chelsea looking over eating her lollipop.

"Honestly, that's the most disturbing thing of the line of work when you feel your targets pain." Chelsea commented.

"You got a clean kill before he got away. I'm impress Chelsea."

Chelsea look over and sees Lubbock approaching her.

"Hey Lub." Chelsea greeted.

"Let's go ahead and meet with everybody else all right?" Lubbock suggested.

"Nah. You go on without me, I'm going to go find Kurome and kill her before she meets up with Esdeath again."

"Oh… well Kurome has already gone outside my barrier but I think I know which direction she was heading. You could catch her but it's way too dangerous. It's not like you can bite off more than you can chew."

"I don't have a choice if we let Kurome get away she'll come right back with eight more puppets for us. I cannot let that happen, do me a favor and let the rest of the team know what I'm up to ok and if you could see if you can send in reinforcements."

"*Sigh* Alright fine but don't do anything stupid ok Chelsea."

"Of course not so don't worry, if Kurome and Esdeath have already found each other I'll come right back I promise."

"Ok. I'll send someone as soon as I can."

"That would be great!"

Lubbock begin taking off to meet up with the others as soon as he can. Chelsea then remember Lubbock words seconds ago but shakes her mind off.

"Come on Chelsea, focus. You got a job to do." Chelsea reminded.

Chelsea begin to use her Imperial Arms and disguises herself as Bols.

" _Kurome you're next. I swear I'm going to take you out._ " Chelsea thought.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the cabin…_

"Hurry up already, I want to change my dress already." Mine demanded.

"Not till I'm finish patching you up." Susanoo countered patching Mine up.

"Are you sure you'll be alright Leone?" Akame asked.

"Oh yeah totally. Can you see how much better I look, when Lub gets back he can use cross back to sow my arm and I'll be good as new." Leone responded with a smirk.

"Wait what? Did you say sow it back on?" Tatsumi inquired.

"It's a special combo skill that only Lub and I could use. Pretty handy don't'cha think?"

"Uh…"

"This is Lionel's trump card which it's call **Regenerator**!"

"Well that's nice I guess but although my precious Susanoo can regenerate automatically." Najenda exclaimed.

"Yeah whatever he's still a maid."

"Well anyway it's a relief that she's not going to lose her arm forever right?" Tatsumi asked.

Akame simply nodded.

"I gotta say it's lame that your trump card doesn't do any damage." Mine said.

"That's cute. You're just mad that you don't have a trump card." Leone countered.

"Pumpkin doesn't need a trump card thank you. The greater he threat, the strongest its power which it can me out almost anything."

"I'm putting on the ointment. This may sting a little." Susanoo warned.

Susanoo rubbing the ointment on Mine's right arm which it sting her causing her to scream in pain.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, OW!" Mine screamed.

"It's pretty embarrassing try to act cool and end up failing huh Mine? I feel your pain." Tatsumi interpreted.

"What! Don't you dare take pity on me! At least I can keep my pants on you're the loser here not me!"

A door burst open and Lubbock arrive to the cabin catching his breath.

"Oh hey Lub listen I need to ask you a favor-" Leone started.

"It's Chelsea." Lubbock interrupt.

"What about Chelsea? Where is she Lubbock?" Najenda asked.

"Chelsea killed Bols at first and now she went after Kurome all by herself. She even wanted me to tell you to send in help just in case."

"I see. So Chelsea killed Bols."

"And then she went off to face Kurome by herself. You guys I saw the way she moved whenever I engage her, it seems to me that there's a lot more going on with her than just a few drugs. Those people may have done stuff to her that Akame doesn't even know about. Chelsea may not be able to do anything to her, we need to hurry up with those reinforcements." Mine suggested.

"Akame, Tatsumi I believe that's your cue. I know you haven't had much time to rest up but I need you to help find Chelsea and help her win."

"You got it." Tatsumi complied.

"You can count on us." Akame added.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Kurome with Bols who had found her trying to recover. Both of them heading back to the Capital to meet up with the rest of the Jaegers. Kurome doesn't know that Chelsea is in disguise as Bols.

"We should be arriving to the Capital shortly." Bols said.

"But there could be an ambush somewhere waiting for us." Kurome countered.

" _Hmm… I don't know why but something about this girl feels a little off and I haven't found any golden opportunity. Maybe I should make a break for it while I still can._ " Chelsea thought.

"The commander should be back eventually so let's just play safe until she…"

Before Kurome could finish, she then kneels down feeling a little sick.

"Are you ok Kurome?" Bols asked.

"I'll be fine. I just… I just need to eat something."

"Poor thing, you're suffering aren't you. I know, I got just the thing to stop the pain."

Bols secretly pull out a needle and sticks it right to Kurome's neck then changes back to review to be Chelsea who was pretending to be Bols to take the opportunity to kill Kurome. Kurome then collapse to the ground that reach her demise as Chelsea watches her die.

"Nothing can hurt you ever again. It's all over." Chelsea said.

"Big… sister…" Kurome stuttered.

"All targets have been eliminated."

" _So those were you final words. Big sister? I really feel bad for you but consider it karma for everyone you've murdered._ " Chelsea thought.

"I'm bringing peace to this corrupted land. It's too bad that you won't be around to see it." Chelsea said taking the sword and walking away.

Before the auburn-haired assassin could leave with Kurome's Imperial Arms but something shocked her. Kurome then gets up with dark aura emitting from her body and takes back her sword.

"What… how did you get my sword?" Chelsea wondered.

"It's too bad your trick didn't work I'm in so much pain right now I'm not sure if I can take it."

"What? Bit my needle insertion is normally fatal."

"Right after my sister ran away, the scientist developed even more specialized medicine making my entire body incredibly strong. Even my body can take its toll but I never knew I can survive that though. If you want to kill me for real, then you need to chop my head off or pierce a weapon through my heart."

Chelsea uses a smoke bomb to make her escape.

" _She's not even human anymore. This is bad. I need to transform and get out of here._ " Chelsea thought raising her imperial arms.

Before she can use it to transform, suddenly a gunshot has been heard and it pierce through Chelsea's fingers and destroying the Imperial Arms. It was Doya, one of Kurome's puppets who's responsible and Natala alongside of Doya. Both Natala and Doya went after her as Kurome kneels down trying to recuperate herself.

Chelsea head over to the flower field hoping to get away but Natala jumps in front of her and slices her right arm then gets shot by Doya causing her to collapse down to the ground feeling the immense pain. Natala grabs her by the neck, readied to deliver the final blow.

"So… it was me… I was the one who needed to be punished. I wanted to show you what I can do, I wanted you to be proud of me… Tatsumi I wanted to see you smile again." Chelsea thought shedding tears thinking about the brunette hair boy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, around the town…_

Tatsumi and Akame arrive and search for Chelsea but they felt the rain pouring down.

"Wow… it really pouring down. Hey I'm going to take a look around ok." Tatsumi said.

"Ok, stay out of trouble. You just need to check the status of things." Akame nodded.

"Yeah."

Tatsumi activates Incursio and goes invisible. He begin his search for his friend but found a trail of blood leading somewhere.

" _The trail of blood on the highroad leads all the way to the town. If they caught Chelsea then we got to go save her but then again she knows what she's doing. Maybe we already missed each other and she's back at the base._ " Tatsumi thought.

Tatsumi following the trail of blood searching through the town to find out where they're holding Chelsea. The boy continue to search for her but discovered the crowded people around somewhere so he had to go check it out. When he discover what's going on, his eyes bulge wide of shock in fear when collapse down to his knees. What he saw up top of the pole was Chelsea's head up top of the body, Tatsumi's fears came true when he discovered that Chelsea has been killed.

"No… Chelsea…" Tatsumi trailed off.

Unaware, there was Sonic on top of the rooftop and saw Chelsea's head on the pole. He closed his eyes, looking away and shed tears from his eyes losing another friend. He cross his arms and couldn't bear to see one of his friends died.

" _I'm sorry… I should've come and save you sooner._ " Sonic murmured before walking away.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Dealing with the Demons

 _The next following day…_

After notified Chelsea's death, Tatsumi was devastated, crushed from discovering Chelsea died by the hands of Kurome. He hasn't spoken to anyone about it and Sonic knew how exactly he feels. He was crushed about this as well, he somewhat blames himself for not saving her in time after he got word that Chelsea went after Kurome.

The blue was the first one up, looking at the sunset with arms cross just thinking about the girl and blaming himself.

" _I wish I could've saved her. I was so busy dealing with Shadow and yet I didn't got the chance to check on everyone. Sometimes I wonder… am I to blame for all of this. Am I responsible for now saving Sheele, Bulat, and Chelsea? Perhaps I should've do more to help and maybe they will still be here with us right now._ " Sonic thought.

Sonic close his eyes, reminiscing his memories about Sheele, Bulat, and Chelsea. He enjoyed being around them, sharing some laughs, and enjoy each other's company. He couldn't bear to handle his friends' death and it hurts him to think about it. Sonic open his eyes with determination and continue to look at the sun rising.

"I swear you guys, I will bring peace to this corrupted world and I promise I'll bring a better world for everyone." Sonic promised.

"Sonic…"

Sonic look over his shoulder, sees Najenda approaching to the blue blur.

"Oh hey Najenda, I see that you're up." Sonic greeted.

"Yes. I could say the same to you. I take it that you're thinking about Chelsea?"

"Yeah. I am, even Tatsumi is crushed from what happen yesterday."

"I know. You seem troubled. Care to tell me?"

"After losing Chelsea yesterday, I'm starting to think that I'm the one to blame."

"Sonic…"

"We lost Sheele, Bulat, and now Chelsea and I couldn't save them. I'm starting to feel that I'm the one to blame for their deaths and I haven't done anything to save them. Sometimes I wonder… that I'm not cut out to help the Revolutionary army."

Sonic looking away just thinking about them. Najenda look to her beloved in sadness. Sonic like he wanted to cry, who could blame him. He felt that he's responsible for not saving them if he didn't just focus on Shadow none of this would've happen in the first place. Najenda begin to comfort as she takes Sonic's hand into her surprising the blue blur to look to the boss.

"Don't blame yourself Sonic. None of this is your fault. They know what they signed up for and they know what these consequences be. We can't mourn over them forever, they did not want us to be sad. We can't think about them right now but all we can do is move forward and bring the peace and heal this corrupted Capital. That's what they want a better world and a better life for the people that are suffering by the Empire's injustice ways of their power." Najenda comforted.

"Yeah… you're right Najenda. We can't let their sacrifices to be in vein. But still I wish I could do more to help."

"You have Sonic. You pushed Shadow out of sight so that we can deal with the Jaegers. You are the only one that can handle Shadow and I know that you will get the job done. During your fight with Shadow, you've inspired the Revolutionary army to keep fighting. You've given them hope not just the Revolution but to Night Raid as well. You can help us win this war and heal this corrupted world."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm sure that Chelsea, Sheele, and Bulat are thinking the same thing up there now."

"*Chuckle* Yeah. I guess you're right. I can't dwell in the past, I got a job to do and a promise to fulfill."

"That's more like it."

"And Najenda…"

"Yes, Sonic."

"Thanks. For the reality check."

"Don't mentioned it. I love you."

"I love you Najenda."

The two then look into each other's eyes, let the moment to sink in once more and lean in and engage in a lip lock. They begin sharing a soft and passionate kiss holding each other. While kissing, Night Raid also spotted two kissing. Leone was surprised that the boss had made her move but smiled for Najenda, Akame also watching the have their moment in private, Susanoo just smile, Mine cross her arms, smiling at the boss kissing the hedgehog hero and Lubbock who seem to be heartbroken. He didn't get the chance to tell Najenda how he feels about her but lost his chance to tell her. Lubbock then smiled, he knew that Sonic would take care of her and that's what matters.

After spending two minutes kissing, Sonic then breaks away the kiss and look over to the Night Raid assassins.

"I see you guys enjoyed the show." Sonic spotted.

Najenda look over to see the others watch them kiss.

"I take it that you find out about us." Najenda assumed.

"Wait are you telling me that you guys are in a relationship?" Leone asked.

"Correct. We wanted to tell you but we decided to keep it a secret until we're ready to tell you."

"And judging by how you guys caught us kissing, looks like it's not secret now." Sonic added.

"I never knew that you would make your move boss." Mine pondered.

"For your information I did and made my move on Sonic. That I even confessed my feelings to Sonic and we start a relationship. That's all you need to know."

"Well Sonic about time you got yourself a girlfriend never knew you would end up with the boss. Besides you could end up with me if I got the chance." Leone smirked.

"Gee thanks Leone." Sonic thanked sarcastically.

Tatsumi joins with everyone wondering what's going on.

"Hey guys, did I miss something?" Tatsumi greeted.

"Yeah. You just miss the Najenda kissed Sonic." Lubbock informed.

"Whoa what! They really kissed? So they're in a relationship right now?"

"That's right Tatsumi. Najenda and I are seeing each other now." Sonic answered.

" _And you and Leone were right all this time. Najenda did had a thing for me._ " Sonic thought.

"But enough with the chit chat, right now we have a job to do. We must head over to Kyriakou." Najenda reminded.

"That's right, once we clean up the mess that's when the Revolutionary army comes in right?" Tatsumi inquired.

"Correct."

"Then let's get to it then." Sonic suggested earning a nod from everyone agreeing with the blue blur.

* * *

 _The Palace, Kyriakou…_

The Jaegers and the Ultimate Lifeform had meet with the Empire spy, Bolic for a meeting.

"Counselor Bolic, via direct orders from the Minister Honest. The special police force is here to ensure your safety." Esdeath reported.

"My, my who would've guess to send a one and only all-powerful general Esdeath of all people to look after this creative state? I must tell you I've never felt safer in my life." Bolic retorted while the girls smothering the counselor.

"We've receive report that Night Raid is already in the city. We'll need to use the guest rooms until the hunt is over."

"It's my pleasure. I think you'll find the hospitality quite satisfying."

"I have no interest of playing with your pets but as for those spies watching my team since we walked in I'd love to meet them."

"Oh well played I should have expected you to notice."

Bolic snap his fingers and summons the spies. Al four of them jump down to make an entrance.

One man is a large man with a muscled build, wearing shorts similar to that of a Muay Thai Combatant. He had strange markings around the top of his head which resemble stitches. His hair was long and braided into two long strands at the bottom, with long bangs framing each side his face. His eyes were abnormal, with fully black sclera. There were dark markings or tattoos visible on his face and body. Similar to his fellow Rakshasa Demons, Ibara also wore armor plating on his forearms.

Another man is large with a heavily muscled build, similar to Ibara. He has a long braided hairstyle, with hair sticking far out at the sides, and bald at the top of his head. He has a long bushy beard and mustache, bushy eyebrows, and dark prominent circles around his eyes. Similar to his fellow Rakshasa Demons, he wears armor plating on his forearms. He also wears a large Iron pauldron on his left shoulder.

There is a female alongside the two. She wears clothes similar to those of a shrine maidens, with a loose kimono shirt exposing her cleavage held by a single breast guard on her right breast. She has black hair and a scar on her face. Like her fellow Demons, she wears armor plating on her forearms.

And last there is a short girl with a petite build. Her hair was blonde and styled in pigtails decorated with horseshoes that also served as weights. She had green eyes and her skin was considerably tanned. She wore long leggings and a shirt, which she left open, displaying a bikini/swimsuit top. Like her fellow Rakshasa Demons, she had armored plating on her forearms.

"Who are those guys?" Wave asked.

"Well I burrow these highly disturbed individuals from the Imperial fist temple to keep this religion under my control. So hello to the Four Rakshasa Demons." Bolic answered.

"Oh… so that's why I haven't seen them in the Capital I wonder where they went." Esdeath retorted.

"It actually works out nicely they usually work as my bodyguards but since you're here I can put them on the offensive and let them handle those assassins for you."

"Wait a second, how come they can go against Night Raid without an Imperial Arms?" Seryu questioned.

"They don't need an Imperial Arms."

Everyone turn over to the ultimate life form leaning against the wall crossing his arms.

"From what I sense, they have their own unique special abilities. Thus it makes them quite dangerous if you ask me." Shadow sensed.

Ibara appear behind Seryu which shocks the auburn-hair girl.

"He's right so don't worry about your pretty little head, taking out an Imperial Arms users just happen to be our specialty. It's what I live for." Ibara said licking his lips.

"No matter how unbeatable an Imperial Arms may seem." Suzuka commented.

"You can't escape the fact that'd we lose only flesh and blood underneath." Sten stated.

"So like there's a million ways to defeat one y'know." Mez said.

"These four happens to be the Minister's personal executioners and as there name implies they're good at it." Bolic informed.

"Not to worry, we can handle this so sit back, relax and have a few cocktails." Ibara said smirking sadistically.

Ibara begin feeling something cold as Esdeath behind him with a sword made of ice.

"Well it may be true that you've build up an impressive resume you shouldn't let your guard down." Esdeath advised.

"Oh so sinister. You're giving me chills Esdeath, I think I'm falling for ya." Ibara cooed.

" _That's strange, if the Minister's favorite pawns already had it under control why did he chose to send us? This religious group it must means a lot more to him than I thought?_ " Esdeath thought.

Wave slowly notices Kurome feeling a little sick. He was concern about his friend, his comrade wondering if she would be ok. Suzuka looking seductively at the black hedgehog, she then seductively lick her lips.

" _Mmm. I wonder if I can have some fun with that black hedgehog._ " Suzuka thought.

* * *

 _Around the Town…_

Tatsumi and Mine roaming around the town being on the guard for anything.

"Good news is we're pretty far away from the Capital so we don't need to be worried about wanted posters do we?" Tatsumi asked.

"We can't be sure if the Jaegers going around and posting up new ones. Let's try to be careful-"

Mine didn't get to finish when she spots Tatsumi getting ice scream.

"Are you fucking serious, you couldn't even let me get the words out of my mouth!" Mine shouted.

"Looks I understand what you're saying but isn't there such a thing as being too careful. They enemy may notice if we start acting all jumpy so we have to be natural." Tatsimu inquired.

" _He was crushed when Chelsea side but here is on a mission with a brave face. He's growing up._ " Mine thought.

"Whatever I guess you do kind of have a point." Mine agreed accepting the ice scream off of Tatsumi's hand.

The pink hair sniper licks her ice scream, jump up knowing how good it taste.

"Wow! This is really good." Mine complimented.

"Yep. You can't get ice just as good from anywhere. Speaking of which, do you know how much busier it is here in the city."

"Thanks to their underground resources on that religion."

"Religion?'

"Yeah it's big bucks but the way they got it setup right now the vast majority of the prophet goes straight to the minister's wallet."

"That pig. These people have no idea they're being taken."

"Everyone in the resistance knows the truth but Bolic pretty much keep his hands tied."

"That's why we're going to teach that bastard a lesson."

"Yep but we can't do anything until we can figure our way around town right?"

"Oh yeah, let's see what's outside the city next?"

"Sounds good. Since lub is going up about it we'll let him handle the danger zone around the cathedral."

"Don't forget Sonic is with him."

"Right. Sorry about that."

Elsewhere, Lubbock drinking some liquor while Sonic drinking a bottle of water.

"Man it's like an amaze around in this city. At least it's easy to get lost in the crowd and figure things out." Lubbock said.

"Yeah tell me about it. But we got to be careful, we could be spotted from anywhere knowing the Jaegers are around."

"Right."

Sonic and Lubbock continue to walk through the crowd.

"Luckily the Empire doesn't know my face or my name." Lubbock reminded.

"Yep. You're lucky but the Empire knows who I am and I don't care if I'm on the hit list." Sonic commented.

"Yeah the more I can keep myself hidden the more information I can bring for Najenda."

"Pretty much."

Sonic soon notices that Lubbock seem a little saddened for some reason.

"Hey you seem a little sad Lubbock." Sonic noticed.

"Huh? What made you say that?"

"Well from what I can tell, you do seem a little heartbroken when you saw me and Najenda kissed. Is there something you want to discuss with me?"

"Uh…"

"It's ok, I won't get mad at you or anything. So spill it."

"Well. Remember when you gave me some advice how to get a girlfriend?"

"Yeah…"

"To be honest with you Sonic, I was secretly falling in love with Najenda."

"Whoa. I… I never knew that. Wait a second, how did you knew Najenda. I did remember hearing you calling her by her name instead of calling her boss or anything?"

"It started back when I grew up at a mansion, I was rich and had everything that I wanted. It got boring and I was good at everything I do and even school but one day, Najenda was assign to the mansion and I've laid my eyes on her. It was love at first sight. I join with the Capital when she used to be the general and I follow her every command and missions until she left the Empire and join with the Revolution. I even join the Revolution and faked my death so that I can be with Najenda."

"Whoa Lubbock. That's a nice story you got there and yet you haven't made your move on her. Why's that?"

"I couldn't find any opportunities. I thought that Susanoo was going to make his move on her so I know that I would try and tell her how I feel but now she's with you, I felt that I lost my chance to tell her."

"I'm sorry. If I've known you were in love with Najenda, I would've helped you. If you like I can end my relationship with Najenda so that you can be with her?"

"No that won't be a good idea Sonic. I don't want to see her hurt."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She looked really happy when she's with you. I know I lost my chance but I know for the fact that you'll do right by her. You are still awesome but you also have a wonderful heart Sonic and I think you're personality got her to like you even more."

"You think so Lubbock?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks. I appreciate that. Still I'm sorry if I took her away from you."

"Don't be. It's alright, as long she's happy I'm happy."

"Glad to hear it. Hey after when this is all over, why don't I help you get you a hot girlfriend?"

"Really? With nice big breasts?"

"Of course. So what do you say?"

"Hell yeah! Now you're speaking my language."

"Great then it's settled. Anyways we should keep moving and scout around but be sure to be on your guard."

"Right. I know I got your back."

"And I got yours."

Lubbock smiled and he and Sonic fist bump their fists together and continue walking. Unaware, Mez and Sten looking at the both with suspicions.

"Hey Sten, those two look like they're the enemies. What do you think?" Mez asked.

"The way they walk, it's bound to notice that they're the enemies. They can't get away from me that's for sure." Sten responded.

"It looks like they're guilty. Should we kill them?"

"Yeah but let's give them a warm welcome tonight, that way we can get the jump on them."

* * *

 _Later, that night…_

Akame at the graveyard with the two spies of the Revolutionary army.

"Based on our observations we believe there's an underground path near this cemetery that passes through Bolic's mansion to the cathedral." The spy reported.

"So if we found the entrance to the tunnel we could easily slip into Blic's basement." Akame pondered.

"It'll take a while to find it since there's a lot of land to cover."

"I see."

"Also we should bear to mind that there could be full of traps."

Suddenly a noise occur bringing Akame's attention. She turn around and sees that the two spies of the Revolution were killed by their heads chopped off. Akame slowly recognizes the assassin who makes his appearance.

"Well, well, well. Did you think that no one wouldn't notice you were here Akame." Ibara said smirking.

"Ibara. So you're here in Kyriakou too?" Akame assumed.

"So you remember me? I'm touched. It's like we knew other back at the assassination squad."

"I knew were going to meet with the Minister but I never expected like this for the final battle."

"*Chuckle* Such a naughty girl for betraying the Empire I'm kind of honored to be the one that will punish you."

"I don't think so!"

Akame charges at Ibara readying her Imperial Arms. Ibara grinned and extends his nail to pierce Akame but with her reflexts, she dodges them and swung his sword but Ibara's body move like it's plastic shocking Akame.

"Oh in case you didn't notice, we got ourselves a few upgrades since we last met. It makes my body to do some unusual things."

* * *

 _Somewhere, around the city…_

Lubbock taking off, he seems to be running away from Sten who was chasing him.

"Crap. He came to me out of nowhere, how did I blow my cover?" Lubbock wondered.

"Come back and fight like a man." Sten shouted.

He launches himself up in the air, grabs Lubbock and slams him down to the ground causing a small crater to ground with cracks and it seems it knock Lubbock with his brute strength.

"Uh oh, you're dead already. Well you're no fun." Sten said with disappointment.

" _Come on, leave._ " Lubbock thought pretending to be dead.

"Hey Sten, look someone is heading to your way and it looks like she's a Revolutionary spy." Mez shouted.

"Is that so?" Sten smirked.

The two gang up on the woman who is frighten for her life. Sten smirk and was just about to kill her but all of sudden, he was struck by a blue ball that sends him over to a wall. Mez look over and sees a blue hedgehog making his appearance.

"You're not killing anyone tonight!" Sonic shouted.

" _Sonic. Perfect timing man._ " Lubbock thought.

"Go, get out of here!"

"Thank you." The woman thanked taking off.

"So you're that blue hedgehog that the Imperial has been talking about. Now this is a fight that I wanted to have." Sten said cracking his head.

"That's right and the name's Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm the world's fastest hedgehog." Sonic retorted.

"Sonic huh, pretty catchy name for a hedgehog. Let's see what you're made of."

"Bring it ugly."

Sten roared and charges at Sonic with serious blows swinging his fist with rapid speed. Sonic using his speed then counters him by using his Imperial Arms to stop him and ascends up in mid-air in gravity and Sonic then takes the time to swing his sword at Sten but as he try to kill him, his body was too strong for his sword to pierce through so instead he homing attacks him over to a wall.

" _What the hell is he made of anyway?_ " Sonic thought.

"You can't hurt me with your Imperial Arms or your sword. You're no match for me." Sten said cracking his fist.

"That may be true but I'm much more powerful than you think." Sonic countered.

"Oh yeah then let's see!"

Sonic tap into his Chaos Force using **Chaos Boost** with blue aura emitting from his body and surrounds it around him. Mez jumps in to help but the blue blur then senses her and delivers a powerful roundhouse kick that sends the blond crashing over to a nearby wall. Sonic then engage in combat as both Sonic and Sten throwing off multiple and serious punches going at it and Sten is really enjoying the fight with the blue blur.

Sonic flash kicks Sten to the chin and delivers a spinning heel kick knocking him backwards. He rolls over forward to Sten then do a kip up kick knocking him up in the air and air dashes right towards him but Sten blocked Sonic off then grabs the hedgehog and slams him down to the ground with a loud and immense impact. Sten raise his fist to do more damage but the blue blur answers back as he kicks him off then starfish kip up himself back to his fish. Sonic smirked as Sten continue to attack the blue blur but Sonic dodge every strike possible.

Sonic delivers a drop kick doing a back flip away from him a feet away and lands the ground.

"I like you Sonic. You even hit harder than I thought." Sten said smirking.

"Thanks. I've been training a lot." Sonic responded.

"But play time is over, time to die Sonic."

"Don't think so. Now Lubbock!"

Sonic then do a back flip again dodging away of Sten and he then gets hit when the wire tangle against his neck, piercing through him and Lubbock then creates a spear made of his strings and hurls it over to Sten, impaling through his chest.

"You this is going to kill me? Think again." Sten said.

"Not really, once the cross tails founding a weak point inside you. Once it's over, you're dead." Lubbock countered.

The wires found the heart and it wraps around it and cuts it into pieces, killing Sten instantly and he collapse down the ground.

"That was awesome Lubbock." Sonic complimented.

"Thanks Sonic. You were awesome." Lubbock retorted.

"Hang on, we got one more foe to face so get ready."

"That's right. You boys will be dealing with me." Mez said.

"Don't worry, I placed barrier around us so she won't have a chance."

"Don't have a chance I see huh?"

Mez begin to detached the horseshoes from her air then begin to release some sweat all over her body and scatters them around the barrier.

"What is she doing?" Lubbock wondered.

Sonic suddenly notices that the sweat is trying to melt the strings.

"More like melting the strings. It's weighing down the barrier." Sonic noticed.

"More like body oil, more like sweat really. The Rakshasa Demons are extra to doing weird stuff to our bodies so yeah that's what weapon to your web thingy." Mez explained.

She then jumps and begin to speed up around the place.

"Whoa she's fast." Lubbock said.

"I know right." Sonic agreed.

Mex appear behind Sonic and kicks him sending the hedgehog flying away to a wall and crash then punches Lubbock to his abdomen sending him flying a feet away and hits the ground.

" _Damn it. I can't move… if I take one more hit then I'm a dead man._ " Lubbock thought.

Mez approaching to Lubbock slowly with a smile on her face. Lubbock then tosses two daggers at her but Mez dodge both daggers.

"Oh don't do that it's so desperate." Mez said.

"Damn… you sure are pretty. If things were different, I totally ask you out." Lubbock responded looking to the blonde demon.

"*Giggle* And you're just the guy I like I would probably be interested but oh well maybe another life."

Mex prepare to deliver the final blow to Lubbock but suddenly she stopped when she felt two daggers came at her stabbing her by the back and forces her to let go of Lubbock and collapses to the ground.

"I kind of use my strings to grab those knives from earlier and I just bided my time to rewind it back in and finish you off."

Lubbock then finish her off with his knife and kill her.

"Sorry." Lubbock apologized and closes Mez's eyes.

Lubbock rushes over to Sonic and helps him up.

"Are you ok?" Lubbock asked.

"Yeah. I'll live, she sure hits like freight train." Sonic responded feeling the effects from Mez's kick.

"Tell me about it. We should get out of here before more of them show up."

"Good idea. Let's go."

The two then take off leaving the dead bodies behind.

"Oh great, it's not fair. That one time a girl really likes me." Lubbock said in frustration.

"Don't worry, you'll find your girl soon enough. I'm still going to help you though." Sonic comforted.

"Right. Thanks Sonic."

"No problem."

* * *

 _The Cemetery…_

Akame blocking off Ibara as he keeps attacking her with his arms extended long enough to deliver some damage Ibara continue smirking and then takes Murasame off of Akame's hand and wields the blade.

"Thanks for the blade, I'll be taking this." Ibara said smirking.

All of sudden, the cursed blade begin to reacts into a dark aura and Ibara notices it.

"What's wrong this this thing?" Ibara wondered.

Akame jumps in and hops onto Ibara by his shoulders and twists it head, forcing him to release Murasame. She then hops off of him and retrieve her sword.

"Don't tell me… you planned all this from the beginning and actually let me take that weapon from you." Ibara questioned.

"The answer is clear that you couldn't understand Murasame. There was no way it would bond with you." Akame retorted.

"Damn you… you little bitch!"

Ibara charge at Akame but the she charges in and finish him off, cutting him to pieces.

"Looks like my curse blade didn't take a liking to you." Akame said.

Akame sheathes back Murasame as Ibara body parts collapse down.

"It may have something to do with your winning personality." Akame continued.

"*Cough* You're pretty messed up chick aren't you? Careful I think I might be falling in love. I'm kinda into that sort of thing." Ibara commented before reaching his demise.

Akame then senses an incoming attack and uses her reflects to dodge from what's attacking the Night Raid assassin. Turns out there were feather. She look up to see the blonde with wings floating up in the air.

"Surprise attacks don't work on you I see?"

"A Jaeger I presume?" Akame presumed.

"Yes. Now I know Akame of Night Raid is in the city. Handling recon is my job I was watching you fight and I just a great deal about Murasame." Run explained before taking off.

"The four demons and the Jaegers. I hope everyone's ok."

* * *

 _The Cathedral…_

"It seem three of the demons were eliminated in one night." Run informed.

"They underestimated Night Raid." Esdeath commented.

"I knew it from the start we are the only ones capable of crushing those nasty sinisters beneath the mighty hammer of justice." Seryu said with pride.

" _Najenda, I felt for your tricks on your way here but I'll turn this place into a slaughterhouse for you and your team._ " Esdeath murmured smirking.

* * *

 _The Hallways, Cathedral…_

Shadow walking through the hallways minding his business. He didn't bother joining with the Jaegers. The ultimate lifeform spend the whole day to himself to some alone time for himself and to clear his mind. After fighting Sonic for the past few days, he somewhat start to feel and have seconds thoughts about the Empire and the Jaegers. He begin thinking about if he did kill Sonic to reclaim his title, what will he do next and what can he do.

Shadow couldn't picture it, he couldn't think about it as it was just confusing. Shadow decide not to affect him but kept his focus on defeating Sonic and to reclaim his title as the Ultimate Lifeform again. Shadow arrive to his guest room and opens the door. He then turn on the light and sees Suzuka waiting for him sitting on the bed.

"Hello Shadow. Surprise to see me here?" Suzuka greeted.

"More like annoyed. What the hell are you doing here?" Shadow asked.

"To see you of course."

"Is that so? There's something more than just here to see me."

"So you noticed. You are smart. Well Shadow after seeing you with that cold exterior. I sense your power."

"My power?"

"Yes. Tell me, are the rumors true that you defeated Esdeath?"

"Yes. I'm much more powerful than Esdeath."

"Mmm. So you are stronger, judging my your aura the power is true. So how did you-"

"Because she witnessed my wrath and if I were you I would not try to piss me off otherwise you know what's good for you."

"I don't plan on making you angry Shadow. Besides, I was hoping that you and I can have some "fun" together."

"Fun?"

"Yes. You seem to be in a bad mood and yet you don't smile."

"Is there a reason not to?"

"No. But…"

Suzuka raise herself from the bed and approaches to the black blur and press her hands against his chest looking into his red eyes with that seductive look.

"I can help you feel much better. I want to see what you can do." Suzuka offered.

"Not interested. Now get out." Shadow declined.

"What? Oh come on Shadow, I won't bite. I just want to have some fun with you."

"I don't care now leave."

"Come on Shadow, it wouldn't hurt if you have some fun. What was the last time that you had a little bit of fun?"

Shadow eyes widened, there was no way he could answer that causing him to blush a bit turning his face away. Suzuka begin to giggle and rub his chest.

"You've been a lot of stress lately after all of this fighting and you did not take the chance to sit back and just relax like the rest. You got to have some fun Shadow." Suzuka suggested.

"I don't have time to have some fun." Shadow retorted.

"Party pooper. Come on Shadow, it'll be a lot of fun if you just try with me. I can help you feel much better. So what do you say, care to show me what you can do?"

Shadow glared at Suzuka causing her to feel uncomfortable. Shadow knew that Suzuka is right, he didn't get a chance to relax after being so focus on fighting Sonic and being obsessed of reclaim his title and the least he can do is relax. Shadow thought it at first and knew she was right that he didn't get a chance to relax so with that, Shadow up his mind and takes a deep breath.

"Ah what the hell. I guess it wouldn't hurt to have some "fun" then." Shadow shrugged.

Shadow scoops Suzuka and the two engage in a lip lock, kissing hard and two start to get intimate with each other. Suzuka wrapping her arms around the black blur, feeling his spines as she rub them and the ultimate life form and her deepen the kiss. Shadow run his hands down over Suzuka and stop as he reach her rear end and tightly squeezes it, lifting the rakshasa demon up from her feet and carry her over to the bed. Suzuka break the kiss and smile at the black hedgehog.

"Oh. You're so strong Shadow." Suzuka cooed.

Shadow smirk and sets her on the bed and Suzuka pulls the hedgehog in and they engage in a lip lock once more. This time, the two begin getting more intimate plus freaky while they kissed. Suzuka start to moan when Shadow begin touching her sensitive spots so Shadow stop kissing and kisses Suzuka by the neck and it made Suzuka smile lustfully. Shadow running his hands down, soothing Suzuka's body making the rakshasa demon to moan with lust in her voice. Her personality start to change as the black blur continue caressing her and Suzuka with that wide lustful smile moaning to every touch by Shadow's hands.

Shadow then takes his gloves off and gets down to business, he begin ripping off Suzuka's clothes and taking off her breast plate, tossing them to the sides. Shadow then takes off his sleeveless shirt showing his white fur chest to Suzuka. She licked her lips eyeing on the black blur's body before she return her gaze back to Shadow's eyes.

"Mmm. I like it rough." Suzuka cooed.

"Is that so? Well let's see how much you like when I can be a little bit rougher." Shadow wondered.

Shadow kicks his shoes off and strip off his pants and boxers off getting comfortable with Suzuka. Suzuka smiled and spread her legs wide, exposing her wet snatch and playfully rub her breasts gesturing Shadow to come get her giving him that look.

"Come on big boy, show me what you got. Take me!" Suzuka demanded with lust in her voice.

Shadow smirked and climbs on top of Suzuka, readied his "sword" right to Suzuka's snatch.

"With pleasure." Shadow said.

With that, Shadow wasted no time and penetrates his sword right inside Suzuka's snatch and thrusts his right in her that earning a loud gasp from Suzuka. Shadow begun thrusting his sword, pumping Suzuka in and out of her snatch getting their sex started. Suzuka moaned as the hedgehog thrusted her, Shadow's thrusts became rough wasting no time for any warm ups or take it slow so the ultimate lifeform went on to just give it to her. Suzuka smiles widely, moaning looking into Shadow's red eyes as he thrusts her roughly.

The rakshasa demon feel her insides being rubbed rapidly by Shadow's sword. Shadow start to increase his pace a bit by going a little fast. Suzuka roll her eyes feeling the pleasure drawing into her body. Her mind slowly start going blank, thinking of nothing but only ecstasy itself. Shadow begin to get more rough and pounds her insides rapidly that causes Suzuka's body to rock, moving in motion and it made Suzuka to get crazy.

"YES! Right there Shadow. Give it to me!" Suzuka moaned.

"I take it that you're liking it." Shadow assumed.

"I am. Come on, fuck me harder. Pound me harder."

Shadow grin and decides to give Suzuka what she asked for. Shadow gets aggressive and pounds the rakshasa demon with powerful thrusts. His sword rubbing rapidly inside her snatch when the black blur increases his speed that causes the bed to shake. Suzuka had her arms above her head, her head resting on a pillow and she slowly roll her eyes backwards to her skull. Her tongue sticking out, she began breathing heavily as Shadow gives it to her. Wasting no time, Shadow deliver few more powerful but immense thrusts causing Suzuka to moan loudly in the room.

Shadow continue grinning, after dealing with Sonic and couldn't happen to finish his fight with the blue blur. He knew that he needed some relief and to get all the anger out. Shadow slowly begin to notice that Suzuka is somehow a masochist. She starting to showcase her personality, she love how Shadow gets rough for her and how rough he pounded her. She wanted more of him, she wanted more pleasure so Suzuka wraps her arms around Shadow and pulls his closer. Shadow smiled and start thrusting his sword deep as he can inside Suzuka hearing her moan as her voice start to get louder by the second. Suzuka dug her nails into Shadow's back, the black blur nonstop thrusting and showing his unbelievable stamina and endurance show how much power and speed that the ultimate life form has.

Suzuka moaned, going crazy as the hedgehog went on thrusting in Suzuka for minutes not and Shadow didn't stop or anything. Letting all of his frustrations and anger out, he kept going and going like the energizer bunny and another minute after, Shadow then turn himself and Suzuka over finding himself to rest his back with Suzuka being on top of him. Shadow allowed Suzuka to take control so the rakshasa demon begin moving her hips with a fast but a steady pace. She rested her hands so that she can concentrate with her pace.

Suzuka tilt her head up and looking at the ceiling of the room. Suzuka's lustful smile grew wide and her tongue hang out like a dog moaning nonstop and repeatedly bounced onto the hedgehog's lap. Shadow decide to turn her on even more when he spanked her rear end earning a loud yelp from the rakshasa demon herself.

"Yes! Spank me again. Spank me harder!" Suzuka moaned.

Doing what she requested him to do, Shadow deliver a few more smacks smacking her ass harder that made Suzuka smile greatly. She enjoyed getting her rear end smacked and it drove her crazy showing her wild and freaky side of her. Her hips began moving on their very own and the rakshasa demon moaned loudly in the room and the sex got steamy and of course intimate as we speak. This time, Suzuka then show her amazing endurance and it had Shadow to become amused so the black blur decide to kick back and relax letting Suzuka to ride on him, bouncing her hips more and more for extreme pleasure.

Suzuka move her hips side to side, circling them around and do a little twerking while she moaned. Shadow again deliver some more smacks for being a bad girl and Suzuka loved every moment of it. Minutes after, Shadow begin to take back control so Shadow grab hold of Suzuka's waist and rapidly thrusts her this time Shadow begin to go aggressive and deliver some immense thrusts into Suzuka's snatch. Suzuka let out a high pitch scream, her eyes rolling backwards to her skull and release her hands from Shadow's chest to have them to her sides. Shadow showing his power to the rakshasa demon and cause the bed to shake in motion even causing the headboard of the bed to bang against the wall.

"Oh god yes… YES! More! Pound me more Shadow! Punish me!" Suzuka moaned.

Shadow begin to go balls deep after a minute after, pushing his sword deeper into Suzuka's snatch and it cause Suzuka to scream from the sheer of pleasure. Shadow wasting no time, he kept going to deliver more of his powerful thrusting with rapid speed into the rakshasa demon. Suzuka's body suddenly collapse down to Shadow's body and her arms spread out allowing Shadow to take advantage of her. Shadow run his hands down to Suzuka's rear end and squeezing her butt tightly while he continue thrusting Suzuka. Suzuka felt like she's in cloud nine judging by the look on her face. Her face got a little goofy with that smile and her eyes still roll backwards. Her tongue even hangs out from the large amount of pleasure she receive from the ultimate life form.

Minutes pass by and Shadow kept going and giving Suzuka lots of ultimate pleasure. Shadow thrusting deep as he can to the rakshasa demon, Suzuka let out another set of moans escape from her mouth. Another minute pass, Shadow then turn up the heat is when he thrusting faster with top speed, delivering more immense thrusts. Suzuka's body moving rapidly, right now she's in all fours as they switch positions. Suzuka gripping the sheets rightly with a strong grip. She even bit her bottom lip, eyes close shut and the rakshasa demon moan and moan nonstop and Shadow right now is giving it to her.

Suzuka couldn't speak nor do anything but let the ultimate life form thrusted her snatch and rubbing her insides with his sword. Shadow spank Suzuka a few more times that cause her ass cheeks to turn red from smacking her rear end so much but that didn't stop Suzuka. She enjoyed to get punished like that and the black hedgehog kept going nonstop and Suzuka wanting more of him.

"Shadow… You're gonna… you're gonna make me… **CUUUUUUUUUUM!** " Suzuka screamed.

Shadow again going balls deep inside Suzuka that made her scream and suddenly she release her juices from her womb like a geyser from all of the large amount of pleasure she had been receiving from the ultimate life form. Shadow deliver a few more thrust as he too reach his limit as well. He even release his spunk inside the rakshasa demon earning a gasp from Suzuka.

After they climax together, Shadow then pulls his sword out from Suzuka's snatch and Suzuka look over her shoulder smiling.

"That was amazing Shadow. You know how to entertain a girl." Suzuka complimented.

"Thanks. I sort of have my ways." Shadow responded.

"We should do this again. As matter of fact…"

Suzuka rest her body on the bed, resting her back and spread her legs wide gesturing Shadow to come to her.

"Why don't we have another round? Get more aggressive this time, you can be as rough as you can be. I can take anything you throw at me." Suzuka suggested.

Shadow breaks the fourth wall shrugging his shoulder and join with Suzuka and again they made love once more and this time, the two are not going to stop. It looks like it's going to be a very long night of love making.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Path of Peace Celebration

It's been three days since three of the Rakshasa Demons have been eliminated by Night Raid Suzuka has been hanging with the Jaegers and has her eye set on general Esdeath. She wanted her to punish her just by thinking about how wonderful it'll be to be punished by the commander. The Jaegers have been keeping an eye out for Night Raid, searching for them but found nothing and they have not located their whereabouts or their hideout.

Wave got a little frustrated, he couldn't find Night Raid and it was killing him. Right now he's with Suzuka watching the kids playing and Seryu went to play with the kids. Wave watching from the sidelines with Suzuka.

"I don't get it I feel like we looked everywhere. Where could there hideout be?" Wave wondered.

"Well Kyriakou is extremely large city and since this religious organization is a fairly peaceful one we can't do anything drastic to lure them out. It's going to take more than simply attacking someone." Suzuka stated.

Suzuka notices Seryu smiling wide while playing with the kids.

"Wow. I never knew she could actually smile like that." Suzuka commented.

"Yeah she's been stress for quite a while so Esdeath told her she should try a change of pace. By the way, you've been hanging around a lot lately does this mean that you've decided to join us or what?" Wave asked.

"Hmm… I guess we're partners. Whatever it takes to get Esdeath to put me in her place."

Suzuka suddenly smile sadistically just thinking about Esdeath and the way on how she tortures her enemies that made Suzuka think about what'll be like to be tortured by the commander.

" _I'm not sure why but something tells me that this girl reminds me of Dr. Stylish._ " Wave thought.

* * *

 _Later on, Night Raid Hideout…_

"That's all the info the spies gathered." Akame informed right after filling everyone in what she learned from her spies.

"We will launch the plan the day of the Path of Peace celebration." Najenda announced.

"Wow. Going out with a bang huh?" Leone inquired.

"During the festival we'll slip through the crowds and sneak into the palace then we'll go in for the kill."

" _Serves that bastard right?_ " Tatsumi thought.

"This job will send the Revolutionary army into action failure is not an option."

Everyone nodded and Susanoo comes in and just finish making dinner. He had made everyone their special dishes causing everyone to drool to eat their favorite meals. Sonic looking around seeing everyone enjoying their food. He look over to Mine who asked Tatsumi to try her ice scream but Leone had Tatsumi to poor a glass of saki for her. Sonic couldn't help but to smile and enjoy his meal.

" _Seems like there may be a connection between Mine and Tatsumi. Maybe I'm just imagining things but who knows maybe they can find love._ " Sonic thought.

"Sonic."

Sonic look over to Najenda wondering what's up.

"Yeah."

"You seem to be awfully quiet. Something the matter?" Najenda asked.

"Oh no just thinking that's all. Nothing bad that is."

"Oh. Thinking about the mission?"

"Yeah you can say that."

"You do know your assignment."

"Of course. I'll keep Shads busy which I have an idea."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"Oh definitely. Just leave it to me."

* * *

 _The next day, the Path of Peace celebration…_

The Jaegers are on heavy duty and on the lookout for Night Raid. There was Seryu and Suzuka up top of the roof of the palace looking out for Night Raid.

"It looks like it's the day of the celebration." Suzuka said while looking out for Night Raid.

"Suzuka, do not let these demons into the cathedral ok?" Seryu ordered.

"Yeah I know and after that's over, I'm going have a little more fun with that black hedgehog."

"What do you mean fun?"

"You won't understand."

Suzuka resume to keep a lookout but discover two suspects who are in disguises.

"That girl got combat experience. I can tell by those eyes and the way she walk." Suzuka spotted.

"It must be Night Raid, let's go stop them for the name of justice." Seryu suggested.

"Let's."

Suzuka and Seryu jumps down from the cathedral and find the two suspects.

* * *

 _With the Ultimate Life Form…_

Shadow too keeping a lookout for Night Raid. The city is very busy and the people are enjoying the celebration.

"It looks like everyone is enjoying the celebration. Yet this city is large and a lot of people to escape through the crowd. Now I wonder…"

"Hey Shads."

Shadow jump in and turn around and sees Sonic waving at the black blur smiling.

"Sonic…" Shadow trailed off.

"Nice to see you too. Still moody as much."

"Humph. So you ready to fight or what?"

"I have no interest in fighting you Sonic."

"Wait you're not?"

"No. I believe we'll wait until the final day comes but right now I just want to talk."

"Uh… ok then. So what do you want to talk about?"

"Not here, let's go to secluded area to talk."

"Sure thing. Race ya!"

Sonic takes off running. Shadow with that cold look but simply just smile and takes off going after Sonic out of the city.

* * *

 _Outskirts of Kyriakou…_

Tatsumi and Mine made it out in one piece evading the Imperial guards. Unaware, they're being followed by Seryu and she spotted Tatsumi and Mine.

"There's that girl that I fought and there's Tatsumi. I can't believe he's with Night Raid. He's corrupted by evil, the general shower you with affection and this is how you betray her. I cannot let this evil stand. Koro!"

Koro begin giving Seryu some missiles launchers and aims it right at two Night Raid assassins and launches several missiles at them. Mine begin smelling the gun power and the missiles coming right at them. Tatsumi then activates Incurio and gets himself and Mine out of the way as they explode from the impact. There comes more missiles on the way and Tatsumi using his speed to dodge them as fast as he can before getting to a safe place and puts Mine down.

"The attacks had slow down so I guess we're out of range. I did happen to a good look of the shooter. It's Seryu Ubiquitis."

"Seryu Ubiquitis…" Mine trailed off.

Mine readied her Pumpkin and looks around for Seryu.

"Which was it that bitch shooting from?" Mine questioned.

Out of nowhere, Suzuka comes in and attack the both of them.

"It's the Four Rakshasa Demon." Mine spotted.

"Suzuka. It doesn't make such difference since you guys are about to be dead." Suzuka countered.

"Oh really!" Tatsumi shouted charging at her and delivers a punch but she blocked it.

"Mine, get out of here." Tatsumi ordered.

"I don't think so, after the what she said there's no way I could…"

Tatsumi charges at Suzuka and continue attacking, taking their fight elsewhere leaving Mine behind.

"Stupid… well I'll let you deal with Suzuka, I'll deal with Seryu. I got a score to settle with that bitch." Mine said readied her pumpkin.

* * *

 _Elsewhere in the Outskirts of Kyriakou…_

Sonic and Shadow have meet up and it appears to be the coast is clear that no one is here.

"Ok Shadow, since we're not fighting so what's up. Why did you decide you want to talk?" Sonic questioned.

"Because I have a lot things to discuss with you." Shadow answered.

"Oh? So what is it that you want to discuss about?"

"About Night Raid and the Empire."

"What?"

"I've yet learn nothing about how all this occur and I think you can provide some answers for me Sonic."

"I thought you already know that."

"I did but it wasn't enough. I went behind Esdeath's back and discover their secrets but not all of it so I want to hear your side from what you learn when you've joined Night Raid."

"Is that so? Well then I'll tell you everything you want to know. It's a long one…"

* * *

 _Back to the Fight…_

Tatsumi went after Suzuka trying to stop her as the Rakshasa Demon continue to run. He then summons his spear and launches up in the air and tries to stop her by swinging it but Suzuka counters him and slams him back down to the ground.

"Oh my, you made me broke a nail." Suzuka said smirking.

"Damn it…" Tatsumi stuttered.

"I'm surprised that one of you took out Mez and Sten but I was surprise that one of you took out Ibara. I doubt that it was you, have little of combat experience judging by how you fight."

" _Once again I'm not strong enough. I've dealt with this regret too many times over and over and over! No matter how tough she is, I cannot let it happen again!_ " Tatsumi thought.

"Back for more huh, come on let's see what you got."

"Oh I'll show you what I'm made off!" Tatsumi roared charging at Suzuka with a war cry.

With Mine, she was too busy dealing with Seryu and Koro as she uses her weapons of justice to get the upper advantage against Mine. The pinkette shooting her Pumpkin at Seryu who injure her to her left side and Koro assist his partner but Mine then dodge away the Imperial Arms and Seryu charges at Mine delivering some brutal punches with the assault of justice then delivers a powerful uppercut then sends Mine up in the air and came down crashing down to the ground and she's a mile away from Seryu.

" _Damn… that bitch sure hits hard._ " Mine thought.

* * *

 _With Sonic and Shadow…_

Sonic had Shadow the Revolutionary army's side of the story and how it all started. Shadow nodded his head understanding the full story as Sonic explain it in a best way possible.

"Is that so? So that's what this war with the Empire and the Revolution started?" Shadow questioned.

"Yeah. I was confuse at first but I understand now. I'm fighting to bring peace to the world and the Capital."

"And I'm fighting to keep control."

"Shadow there still a chance to change sides. Esdeath is filling you with evil and you're not that type of hedgehog that you used to be back at Ark. You're a G.U.N agent and the member of Team Dark. Don't throw it all away, it's never too late."

"I'm well aware of that and to tell you the truth Sonic."

"What?"

Shadow simply smirked and deliver a roundhouse kick right at Sonic but the hedgehog hero blocked it in the nick of time. The kick sends Sonic skidding a feet away from him and turn his attention to the black blur.

"I don't care what you say Sonic. Esdeath brought me back what I used to be. Cold and merciless and there's nothing you can do that will change about it." Shadow stated.

"I knew that we were going to fight Shadow. Never knew you could plot a sneaky move on me." Sonic retorted getting ready to fight.

"This is just personal. I'm going to reclaim my title as the Ultimate Lifeform again by killing you!"

"Since you want to put it like that then fine, let's rock!"

Sonic and Shadow draw out their swords and charge at each other with a battle cry.

* * *

 _Cathedral, Kyriakou City…_

Night Raid had invaded the cathedral and fighting off the Jaegers as we speak. Esdeath enter inside the throne to confront with Bolic.

"General Esdeath! I need the jaegers or that black hedgehog. Where are they?" Bolic questioned.

"Shut up! You're getting just what you deserve Bolic. If you would've listen you wouldn't be in this mess." Esdeath responded silencing the counselor.

Bolic rushes to the general and get down on his knees the pray.

"You must protect me! The Minister himself commanded you-"

Esdeath interrupted the counselor by stomping Bolic on his face.

"You're right, orders are orders. I will continue to keep you save however I must forbid you to leave this room."

"Yeah. Of course, I won't leave."

* * *

 _With Tatsumi…_

"If you plan to lose me in the ruins it won't work. You'll just tire yourself out and make your death too easy." Suzuka said with confidence.

"Yeah well sorry, you're going down one way or another! Get ready to join your friends." Tatsumi countered raising his spear.

Tatsumi begin cutting the wall to cause the ruins to come down crumbling.

"What the hell! You're going to kill us both."

"You won't get away this time, this is your end!"

Suzuka sprint away to get out of the runs fast as she can but is stop by a large piece of rubble then another rubble came down and it crushed Suzuka killing her as the entire ruins came crashing down.

Mine still on the ground weakened looking up at the sky and the moon. She begin remembering her bad past just how it all started.

" _This brings back some memories, how they called me a half-breed and trampled me in the street. I just kept gazing in the sky no one ever stopped, no one ever helped, and then I realized the only one that safe is was me. I made a promise to myself that I would never waste dark days ever again and I will never let anyone suffer such discrimination. Which is why…_ " Mine thought.

Mine begin to cock up her Pumpkin refusing to lose and to keep fighting.

"That I won't die in the middle of nowhere!" Mine shouted.

Seryu and Koro launch up in the air, charging towards Mine to finish her off. Mine then begin to charge up her Imperial Arms.

"Now… I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Mine yelled.

Mine blasted a powerful beam at Koro, slicing him in half.

"Koro! No I won't lost, I will let justice prevail!" Seryu shouted as she ejects her metal arms and aims her hidden guns right at Mine but the pinkette would not let that happen so she then move her weapon that moves the beam and slicing Seryu in half.

"No! How can I let this happen?" Seryu wondered.

Mine's beam slices the ruins in half and discharges her weapon.

"My weapon creates power out of emotional energy. The more intense my feelings, the more fuel for Pumpkin." Mine explained.

Seryu deeply wounded, she glared daggers at the pinkette.

"So the moment you pissed me off, that's when you lost." Mine exclaimed.

Seryu just simply laugh and kept glaring at Mine.

"Justice will always prevail no matter what the cost all even must cast out." Seryu said before gritting her teeth when there is a sound of click being heard.

"Just the judgment of Ten Kings. Final phase go to ten infernos. You got one minute." Seryu continued.

"What the hell! You bitch!" Mine insulted.

"The doctor was kind enough to give it to me. It's the ultimate weapon against sin as long it lives inside my head I can never truly lose."

"Damn you!"

Mine aim her weapon to finish off but the weapon is still overheated.

" _What. It's overheated._ " Mine thought.

Mine acted fast and take off running, hoping she can get away before the bomb explode. Seryu continue to laugh knowing Mine won't get out of the blast alive but she stop to see Koro slowly crawling over to his friend whimpering.

"Oh no, you can't heal yourself anymore. It's not fair. There's still more evil in the world. I can't die… not just yer…" Seryu said before she begin to sob in tears.

Suddenly, the bomb went off killing Seryu and Koro with it during the blast. Mine try to run as fast as she can but is too weakened to move and blast comes right at her. The pinkette then brace herself for her life but unaware, Tatsumi then jumps in and safe and gets away of the blast just in time.

* * *

 _Cathedral, Kyriakou City…_

Esdeath enters the room and search for the counselor.

"Bolic? Hmm… where the hel is that pic?" Esdeath wondered.

"He already ran away." A voice answered.

Esdeath recognize the voice with that stern look.

"Najenda." Esdeath recognized.

"It seems he didn't take your advice after all. I'm sure my subordinates are silencing him as we speak.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Akame and Lubbock located Bolic as Akame took care of the body guard and Lubbock uses his strings to hang Bolic up killing him in seconds as he chock him with the strings.

* * *

 _The Room, Cathedral…_

"You always did come with clever little schemes." Esdeath remembered.

"Oh yes, I like to think I have a better understanding of your talents and anyone so I wouldn't be so foolish to take you head on." Najenda retorted.

Esdeath just gritted her teeth with anger boiling inside her.

* * *

 _Outskirts from the Kyriakou City…_

Sonic and Shadow continue to fight as both hedgehogs clash and using their weapons as they swung their swords at each other. Shadow try with a spinning kick but Sonic ducks down then hits him with a flash kick. Shadow in the air dives down for a diving kick but Sonic back flips, dodges the kick and lands the ground skidding a feet away.

Sonic dashes over at Shadow and swung his sword but Shadow jumps over Sonic, doing an aerial twist and shots a red lightning energy Chaos Spear at the blue blur. Sonic dodges the chaos spear but gets hit by Shadow with his flying kick and Shadow swung his sword at the hedgehog hero but Sonic blocked Shadow and pushes him away.

Both hedgehogs glare at each other and just about to continue fighting. Shadow soon stop and look over to the city and sees some smoke down at the cathedral. Sonic then notices it, form a smile on his face and put away his sword.

"Looks like Night Raid did it again. They killed Bolic." Sonic said.

"So that was there plan all along huh? Should've known this was a distraction." Shadow figured.

Shadow put away his sword before turning his attention to his rival.

"You're lucky that we didn't settle this again Sonic but next time you won't be so lucky." Shadow said before he use Chaos Control to teleport away.

Sonic shakes his head then look over at the city crossing his arms.

"Another job well done. Awesome job guys, I hope that everyone is ok." Sonic hoped.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Final Phase

After taking out Bolic, it was time for begin to take out the Minister once and for all. Right now, after dealing with the Jaegers and Shadow, the group all meet up at the hideout in Kyriakou City ready to leave. Sonic arrived back with Night Raid then sees Tatsumi and Mine blushing at each other. Sonic notice that there something going on with these two but ignores it.

Sonic look over to see Najenda and the others arriving back.

"I take it that the mission went successful?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. I take it that you distracted Shadow away from the Jaegers?" Najenda assumed.

"Yep. All taken care off."

"Mine and I end up killing Seryu and Suzuka to lure them out of the city. The plan went successful as planned." Tatsumi reported.

""Good job everyone. You all preform admirable and I couldn't been more grateful that you all did the job well but now it's no time to celebrate. Now we can make our way and plan to kill the Minister for good." Najenda announced.

"Sweet! I am so looking forward of taking that fat bastard out." Leone said cracking her fist.

"And all will be over right?" Tatsumi inquired.

"Yes but before we do that, we need to come up with a plan in motion in order to complete the job Tatsumi."

"From what I learn back home at Mobius: you got to plan ahead just in case if anything happens. I'm bound that we can use some secret passage into the Imperial Capital to our advantage." Sonic said.

"That's right. We can all discuss that along the way once we're back at the Capital. We can come up with a strategy and solution to take the Minister out during the Revolution day."

"What about the Emperor? Are we going to take him out as well?"

"We'll figure something out Sonic but right now, there's no time for socializing. Everyone pack up, we're heading back to Capital."

"Great. I've been meaning to go back home." Lubbock said smiling.

With that, everyone start to pack up and get themselves ready to head on back to Night Raid Hidden Base for a plan to execute the Minister.

* * *

 _The Jaegers…_

Esdeath looking out the window with her fist clenching. She look like she's in an extremely bad mood after what transpired yesterday. They lost Seryu and Koro and the last of the Four Rakshasa Demons. The commander begin to think about the former general for the empire: Najenda and how she planned to kill Bolic and felt into her tricks once more.

" _Najenda, I swear your time will come and I will enjoy finish you what I've started._ " Esdeath thought.

The general then hear a door opening, it was Shadow entering in the room and sees Esdeath looking out the window.

"Shadow, welcome. It's good to see you." Esdeath welcomed.

"Hello Esdeath. I know I've failed my mission and I want to apologize for that." Shadow retorted apologizing to the general.

"Don't apologize. We were caught up in Najenda's schemes. I take it that Sonic had distracted you for Night Raid to invade the cathedral that killed Bolic?"

"Yeah. I should've known before all of this was a bust."

"We were all caught in Night Raid's plan. It was all a merely distracted and Bolic brought it all to himself if he didn't leave the room like how I forbid him to."

"He can be a pain in the ass."

"That I agree. It looks like the Revolution is ready to make their stand against the Empire."

"Is that so? So what do you plan to do?"

"What's necessary. We'll kill everyone that dares to go against the Capital. Are the Jaegers ready?"

"Yeah. Run wanted me to tell you before when I was coming to see you."

"Good. We're making our way back to the Imperial Capital. I have a feeling that we'll be getting some reinforcements to our cause and kill Night Raid and the Revolution."

"What about Sonic?"

"I'll leave him to you Shadow. I'm sure you can handle him just fine like always."

"Of course I can."

"Good."

"Have you have word about Tatsumi yet? Did you happen to find any clues about his whereabouts?"

"Not yet but I'm sure he's out there somewhere and I'll find him."

" _I'll find you Tatsumi. I'm coming for you, my love._ " Esdeath thought.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the Imperial Capital…_

The carriage arrived and the Imperial gates open to the palace and the guards make way allowing the carriage to pass. The Minister waited outside of the entrance for their ally's arrival. The carriage makes it way to the entrance. The minister looking on eating a piece of chicken leg as the carriage door opens by the guard. The minister then smile to see that a tall, muscular man with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a dark gray suit of armor with his Imperial Arms that is called **Adramelech** , white pants and a red cloak. His shoulder guards were notably large and have yellow tomoe markings on them.

This is a Great General of the Empire and the minister smiled welcoming his guest.

"Ah. Great General Budo, how splendid of you to arrive here on such a short notice."

"Hello Honest." Budo greeted with a serious look.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Ambush

 _The Meeting Room, Imperial Capital…_

The group has been discoing about the Empire and how they're losing from the Revolution who had been surrendered for days now.

"Another castle surrendered without a fight."

"Cowards! Don't these people any loyalty anymore?"

"The Viceroys of these castles were relocated to the countryside because their behavior showed signs of insubordination against his majesty. It comes as no surprise." Honest stated.

"But minister, if this continues the rebel army will reach the Imperial-"

"No need to panic."

Everyone turn around to see the blonde general who had listened to the conversation.

"Great General Budo."

"A general should refrain from getting involved from politics. I've live by those words from quite some time now. However, I'm finding it a challenge to keep my mouth shut from something like this Minister."

"*Chuckle* I'm not sure what to say." Honest shrugged.

"I will protect this Empire. It has passed down through my family line for the past years a such I will personally annihilate anyone who dares to disrupt the peace of this great nation regardless who may interfere."

"Admirable but there's no reason for concern. Even if the citizens rise in riparian we have plans and place to overpower them. Gentlemen, allow me to introduce you to the elite force I've assembled to protect the Capital."

The doors open and everyone turn to see Syura walking in who is followed by four cloak followers.

"Hello, hello." Syura greeted.

"This is my son Syura. I've decided to appoint him to serve as the company's commander." Honest introduced.

"Hmm. You must be the Great General I've heard so much about? You're like tied with Esdeath as the scariest of the Empire. Anyway you shouldn't waste time worrying about some commoners and the Revolution bullshit. Why not let me handled it." Syura suggested.

Budo gets up and prepares to leave.

"Oh. Going out?" Honest asked.

"If there's one thing I've learn from battle is that you can always find a few rats around before the entire swarm makes an appearance." Budo exclaimed before leaving.

"Seriously Can you just sit in the castle and look pretty?" Syura commented.

"Listen son, this is your chance to prove yourself whether or not I choose you to be my successor will depend on your performance." Honest stated.

"Very well I hope you enjoy the show." Syura complied before he smirk and look away.

" _But first, I have a few rats to hunt down._ " Syura thought.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, in the waiting room…_

There was Wave and Kurome sitting alone with no one else is here.

"Man is sure is quiet here. Hey Kurome do you feel alright now? Honestly?" Wave commented watching Kurome wiping her Yatsufusa.

"I'm… ok." Kurome responded.

Run enters the room with plates of food.

"Hello everyone, I tried to make this delicious like how Bols used to make. Hope you enjoy." Run said giving the two their plates.

"Oh thank you."

"So Wave, have you heard about the new security force? Apparently they report directly to the Minister."

"Yeah."

"I supposed we should've seen it coming. The commander and Shadow is on the next expedition and half of our team has been assassinated."

"But isn't it the more reason to move the remaining Jaegers to the frontline? Why would they put us on standby?"

"It must be a disagreement to the Capital's Central Command."

"What the hell are they thinking? If times like these, we have to pull together and join forces. It's the only way to bring down the Revolution army."

Kurome finished her plate and orders more food.

"More please." Kurome requested.

"What! Are you serious? How can you eat in a time like this?"

"Help yourself." Run smiled giving Kurome another plate.

Suddenly, Kurome drops her plate and collapse to the ground with Run and Wave watching in concern.

"Kurome! Are you ok?!" Wave asked.

"What's wrong?' Run also asked.

Kurome slowly closes her eyes, passes out while Wave and Run try to help Kurome.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, around the Capital…_

Sonic wearing a black cloak avoiding attention and see how the Capital upgrade and increase the security around the city. It's like a warzone and the guards look like they're putting up all the stops.

" _Man these guys sure don't play don't they? With Tatsumi and Lubbock sneaking in the palace and Leone and Mine are underground in the tunnel looking for a secret passage to the palace. I hope they're ok and don't get caught? We can't fail now._ " Sonic thought.

Sonic enter the blacksmith's shop and close the door behind him. The blacksmith look over, sees a customer and the cloak figure put the hood down reviewing to be Sonic.

"Sonic! Well I'll be I haven't seen you for a while." The blacksmith greeted.

"Hey there, how is the shop?" Sonic asked.

"Running ok. Also did you see the guards out there all over the place?"

"Yeah. It's like a battlefield out there if you ask me."

"Were they looking for you?"

"Guess you can say that. I'm part of the Revolution to make the world a better place."

"So the rumors were true, you are helping to save the city to bring peace here."

"That's much about it. I just came by to see how you're doing."

"The business have been good lately and I'm dong ok so far after the Capital has sent out more guards around the city. People are now frightened."

"I can see that. We're working on a plan to put the Empire down for good and bring freedom again."

"Thank you Sonic. I don't know what to do without you or Night Raid."

"No worries."

"After all you've done. How can I repay you?"

"You don't need to repay me. It's fine."

"But I want to. I do have some information that you might be interested in."

"Is that so? Is it important?"

"Yes."

"OK. Tell me what you know."

"Alright. I hear rumors about the Capital that holds a secret weapon inside the palace."

"A secret weapon? Hmm… it could be an Imperial Arms. What else do you know?"

"Nothing much really but I hear that this weapon can destroy anyone, anything and including the town of its unbelievable power."

"It's worse than I thought. Then I got to find out more and find this secret weapon that the Empire has. Is that all you know?"

"Yes. I'm sorry if I don't have more to tell you."

"No it's alright, that would do just fine. Thank you."

"You're welcome. By the way, allow me to sharpen that sword for you."

"Uh sure thing, here."

Sonic hands his sword to the blacksmith and takes it to the back to sharpen it. Sonic take the time to wait and think about the info that he just learned.

" _It must be an Imperial Arms but my question is what type of the weapon is it. If it's that powerful than the other Imperial Arms then I got a bad feeling about this._ " Sonic thought.

"All done."

Sonic look over to the blacksmith and hands him back the sword.

"Thank you and see you around." Sonic waved.

"Good back and visit anytime you like Sonic." The blacksmith retorted.

Sonic nodded, put his hoodie back on and exits the shop.

" _I got to inform Najenda and the others about this._ " Sonic thought.

* * *

 _The Palace, Imperial Capital…_

Lubbock and Tatsumi had met one of the resistance to sneak into the palace from alerting any guards. The woman who's a member of the resistance, open the door, looking around to see if there are any guards around but there aren't any and that's a good sign for them.

"Once we go inside, we'll have to be very quiet." The woman stated.

"Okay." Lubbock nodded.

The three enter in the palace meeting with the other resistance.

"I gotta say, I'm impressed a high-class lady like you to be in the resistance." Lubbock complimented.

"My father was one of the Emperor's instructors but the Minister accused him of having an ulterior motives against the Empire. He threw my father and in mother in prison." The woman exclaimed.

"Now I get it."

"So that means even more people in the palace must support the Revolution." Tatsumi said.

"Yes. They've united a group of Ani Minister Bureaucrats who stay in close contact with the Revolutionary army and."

"And it's up to us to help those guys get the Revolutionaries gathered together from the inside once the siege on the palace actually goes down." Lubbock added.

"Alright. Perfect." Tatsumi said.

"We were chosen for the job because of my stealth and your invisibility. We can't screw up."

The two hide while the woman get the gate open and they make their way to the secret hideout of the resistance. The woman then begin to knock the door but there was no answer.

"Is everything alright?" Tatsumi asked.

"Something's wrong. Whenever I knock twice, someone responds with a password knock." The woman responded.

Lubbock soon notice there was blood on the ground.

"Stand back." Lubbock ordered.

The green hair assassin opens the door to find out what's going on but soon they got the answer when the resistance have been killed.

"What the hell happen here?" Tatsumi wondered.

"This isn't good guys, they found the hideout." Lubbock figured.

Suddenly, something flash from the dead bodies and soon it begin to explode as Tatsum and Lubbock taking the woman and get to cover as the hideout exploded in flames.

"*Chuckle* Took you long enough." A male said.

Tatsumi and Lubbock turn to see Syura seating on the rubble waiting for the two to arrive.

"I've been waiting forever for you guys to come. I hate to break it to you but I had to eliminate all those idiots from the resistance. You may call me the Great Syura." Syura continued.

Tatsumi and Lubbock shield the woman to protect them.

"You two are with the Night Raid, yes? You better be worth all the trouble." Syura presumed.

Syura look over Tatsumi and recognize him.

"Oh you must be the little shit with Esdeath when I sent her to the deserted island." Syura noticed.

"So you must be the one who's responsible for the danger beasts aren't you? Why'd you do it?" tatsumi questioned.

"Why? Because it's amusing. There's nothing more in this world is for me to being bored and those creatures kept me pretty well and entertained."

"I've had enough of you! Eat this!"

Tatsumi charge at Syura, readied his sword for a quick strike. Before the Incursio user could engage Syura until a flash of lightning comes in and interrupts Tatsumi from attacking the minster's son. It was the Great General Budo crashing in the battle.

"Just as I thought a few rats have found their way in." Budo expected.

"Ah! I'm always up for a visit from my uncle Budo. I'll let you take care of the pipsqueak."

"Exactly what I have in mind. I am Budo, his majesty had granted me the title as the great general."

" _I've heard rumors about this monster._ " Tatsumi thought.

"You are villainous trash threatening the Empire, you are finished and now face your judgement and feel the wrath of the lightning god Adramelech."

Budo takes off his cape and get ready to fight. Budo charges in and delivers a lightning punch to Tatsumi as he blocked it with his sword and it pushes him away from the great general.

"Damn who is this guy? He never even touched me." Tatsumi wondered.

"Impressive. Not many men can dodge my attacks. I see determination in your eyes." Budo commented approaching to the brown hair boy.

Tatsumi decides to turn things up a notch and activates Incursio to get even with the general. Lubbock rushing in to help his friend but Syura appear behind him and punches him, preventing him from helping out Tatsumi.

"How did you do that?" Lubbock asked.

"I think you're going to be a fun one to fight. Leave him to me guys this precious victim is all mine." Syura ordered pulling out his Shambhala Imperial Arms.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the woods from the Capital…_

Sonic begin to meditate and went into his subconscious channeling his chaos energy killing all distractions.

* * *

 _Master Emerald Shrine…_

Tikal and Chaos playing with the Chao as the cute Chao sharing their adorable smiles. Chaos seem to be enjoying playing with the Chaos and making them happy. This made the orange echidna smile and enjoy to see happiness within their hearts but then suddenly, Tikal gasped causing everyone to jump up as Tikal suddenly collapse and place her hand onto her forehead. Chaos rushes over to Tikal and comfort her hoping she's alright.

"I'm all right Chaos. I just… had a bad premonition and it seems that my predictions were right. I must let Sonic know right away." Tikal said with fear in her eyes.

Seconds after, there's a flash of light erupt from where they are and it shows that Sonic has enter into his subconscious. The hedgehog look around looking for the orange echidna but sees Tikal rushing over to him.

"Hey Tikal, how are-"

Sonic didn't get to finish when Tikal embraced the blue blur in a hug causing Sonic to get suspicious.

"Whoa there. What's going on, did I miss something?" Sonic asked.

Tikal let go of Sonic and look into the hedgehog's green eyes.

"Sonic, I just had a premonition just now before you arrive." Tikal informed.

"Really? Is it a good one?"

"No. It's worse than I thought."

"Worse. How worse?"

"Much worse as I predicted."

"Can you tell me about this premonition?"

"No but it's best that I show you."

"Ok. So how can you show this premonition to me?"

"Sit down and I can show it to you within my mind."

"Ok."

Sonic complied and did what he was told. Tikal sit across from Sonic and place her fingers to Sonic's head then close her eyes as Sonic close his. Tikal then tap into Sonic's mind and show him the premonition that she mentioned just now.

* * *

 _Tikal's Subconscious…_

 _Sonic enter in Tikal's mind, appearing to be inside the premonition. Sonic wonder what was the premonition but soon he discover that the battlefield. He saw himself being down and it looks like he was killed and not just him but everyone he know. Night Raid and to his surprise, the remaining of the Jaegers were all killed._

 _Sonic look around in horror, he look like he seen a horror movie and it surprised, feared him of much damage, blood, and destruction to the capital._

" _Who could do such a thing?" Sonic asked._

 _The hedgehog then turn to look over and his eyes bulge wide of absolute shock. There is Shadow the Hedgehog and General Esdeath, the two are seem making out as Esdeath deepening the kiss and the black blur take his hand and grope onto Esdeath's ass getting a tight squeeze earning a moan from the ice queen. The two then break up the kiss and Esdeath couldn't help but smile sadistically with Shadow wrapping his arm around her waist._

" _It looks like the world is ours my love. This Capital, the world is now yours and mine." Esdeath said._

" _The Revolution thought that their hero Sonic here would help win this war but I put up all the stops. I've reclaimed my title back and not all that I've reclaim this world. My ultimate power, no one will stand in my way now. I am the king of the world and to those who oppose me will die." Shadow said smirking._

" _And I shall be with you to rule this world my love, we will make our own war and take everything that these weaklings have."_

" _Of course Esdeath, now the Revolution is defeated we can now move on and rule this world by our hands."_

" _Indeed my love, I get such a rush when you're evil and powerful."_

 _With that, Shadow and Esdeath begin making out and Shadow begin to grope Esdeath's ass as the two start to get intimate with one another. Sonic watch the two kiss, he couldn't believe his eyes of what he just witness. He drop to his knees and continue to look around in horror knowing there's going to be_ _absolute destruction._

* * *

 _Sonic's Subconscious…_

Sonic open his eyes as Tikal ended her premonition and Sonic look into Tikal's eyes. She look sadden as Sonic now discovered the truth.

"It… it can't be… you mean to tell me that Shadow…" Sonic stuttered.

"I'm afraid so. Shadow will be the dangerous and most evil hedgehog in the world and with Esdeath on his side, no one can stop them now." Tikal finished.

"So it looks like Shadow has turn evil. This whole obsession of beating me and reclaim his title is way too much and Shadow won't rest until he get what he wants. I know what I have to do, I have to kill him. He's becoming like Black Doom but worse than him."

"I'm so sorry Sonic."

"It's ok, thank you for showing me this. I tried to help Shadow but this is the last draw. I mean I will try to help Shadow one last time and if he doesn't listen then I will have to do what the G.U.N Commander requested me to do."

"I know it's a heavy burden you carry Sonic but you must do what you need to do for the sake of the people and live in peace."

"Yeah… I know…"

"And it looks like my time is up, we'll speak again soon Sonic and be careful when you're facing Shadow."

"Thanks for the heads up Tikal. I sure am going to need it."

Sonic then disappear and return back to his consciousness.

* * *

 _Reality…_

Sonic return to his conscious and opening his eyes. With that stern look on his face and discover what he saw, the hedgehog knew what he must do. Before Sonic can return back to Najenda and few other Night Raid assassins, his ears perk up and his Chaos Sense went off.

"What the… it looks like it's coming from the palace!" Sonic sensed.

Knowing this was a bad feeling, Sonic then rush back to the Capital and go help Tatsumi and Lubbock knowing they're in trouble.

" _Hang on guys, I'm on way. Please don't die on me._ " Sonic thought.

* * *

 _The Palace, Imperial Capital…_

With Tatsumi having some difficulties dealing with the Great General Budo, Lubbock is having troubles as his own and Syura using his Shambhala to teleport different areas and places around the palace. Lubbock running away as Styura kept coming after the green hair assassin.

Tatsumi charging at Budo but the general answers back calling out the flash of lightning that struck and weakened Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi!" Lubbock shouted.

All of sudden, the woman then grabbed him as Lubbock try to get her off.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry but I have to do this for my mother and father."

"Let go of me!"

Syura approach then readied his knife. Lubbock braced himself for impact but Syura then kill the woman slicing her by the throat.

"Clumsy bitch. I told you to stay out of this! Stupid toys should not interfere with my plans." Syura warned.

"Wait she's a toy?" Lubbock inquired.

"Uh-huh… everyone in the capital are my toys. Pretty soon I'll leave my old man into the dust and they'll crowning me as their Emperor."

"You bastard…"

"Giving up already? We're just already getting started."

"No… it's all over. You lose."

"Say what…"

Suddenly, a right hand with his Imperial Arms cut off surprising the son of the minister. Lubbock then grabs the hand and the Imperial Arms and got everyone to stop.

"Don't move or I'll have to take off something bigger next time." Lubbock ordered.

"Damn you…"

Unaware, there has been a lot of string around them catching Syura's surprise.

"What the hell is this?" Syura asked.

"A barrier of world severing string. I already used a lot but I just about enough to pull this off." Lubbock answered.

"You son of bitch! You set all of this up when you were running?"

"You've give me plenty of time know that you were bragging and showing off gave me a pretty good indication of where all your markers were."

"You little shit!"

"Listen up, all of you drop your weapons now! Syura, I got a few questions that I want to ask you."

Lubbock scream when he was struck from behind with a knife by the woman forcing him to drop the hand and the Imperial Arms. He knelt down, clutching to his right side.

"Please… lord Syura… I did as you ordered. Now please… please… my family…"

The woman the collapse back down to the ground.

"*Laugh* No can do sweetie. Hate to break it to you: mommy and daddy died a long time ago." Syura admitted.

Syura went on to pick up his Imperial Arms.

"Alright Night Raid, I had a marvelous time but it's time we wrap this up. I would like to express my gratitude by showing you my Trump Card. Bon voyage! You're off to the ends of the earth!"

Syura creates a portal and teleports Lubbock at the ends of the earth from the Capital.

"Lubbock!" Tatsumi shouted.

Lubbock arrive to a different location and look around his surroundings.

"No one has ever made it back from out there. You're going to die alone in the ends of space Night Raid."

Syura continue to laugh but soon felt his right arm being wrapped by the strings.

"Oh that son of a bitch!"

"Nothing in this world or the next possibly break the world severing string not even an Imperial Arms like in control space!"

Lubbock Syura right through the portal and the two are alone in the ends of space.

"Here we go again." Lubbock smiled.

"Damn it!"

Syura opens another portal but Lubbock creates a spear made of strings and throws it at Syura, impaling him through his heart.

"It's only right we finish this fair and square. If I'm going to die, you're going to die with me."

"The hell I am! I won't allow myself to die from a rebel like you. I haven't had to time to take this boring, pathetic, emanation and give it the fun it deserve."

"Kind of crazy symptom but to think it or not I think I understand."

"No… I'm not supposed to die like this. I have so much to do."

"So you want to change the world? Huh? Of course you do. Everybody wants to do that asshole *cough* but still… not of that gives you the right to treat your fellow human being like they're your own personal playthings and to treat them like they're nothing!"

Lubbock pulls his string and inside Syura the strings cut his heart into pieces killing Syura instantly and after dealing with the portal then send Lubbock back to the capital. Now Lubbock is seen falling from the sky and it falling to his death. He look at the strings but found out that he used all the strings.

" _Thanks for protecting me for so long Cross Tail._ " Lubbock thought.

Lubbock begin to reminisce his memories, thinking about his friends from Night Raid and the times they have. Even the times he had with Sonic hanging out and talking about girls then thought of Najenda and her smile.

"I'm sorry Najenda… this was… this is as far as I can go. I'm leaving the rest to you… Tatsumi and Sonic. And Sonic… take care of Najenda for me. She loves you so much." Lubbock prayed closing his eyes.

Lubbock continue to fall and suddenly, he was impaled by the spikes from the ground that killed him as the spikes impaled him through his chest.

Sonic rushed over to the palace in to speed, hoping he can get there on time. He then sees the commotion, his eyes bulge wide of absolute shock. There was Tatsumi being captured by the Empire and not all that, there was Lubbock who has been killed. Sonic collapse down to his knees and quiver. His eyes begin to get watery as he try fighting the tears but couldn't fight it long and burst down crying and slam his fist down to the ground.

"Damn it… DAMN IT! Lubbock… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry that I didn't get to save you. I'm sorry we couldn't fulfill that promise…" Sonic trailed off sobbing quietly to his fallen friend.

* * *

 _The Palace, Imperial Capital…_

Budo reported the minister about his son's dead and the capture of one of the Night Raid assassins.

"He's dead? No… NOOOOOO!" Honest sobbed crying over the loss of his son. It went on for a few seconds but got over it and went back to eat his meal.

"Oh well. Can't change anything by grieving over the following ones can we? Well he did manage to kill a Night Raid assassin rather fair trade if you ask me." Honest said.

"I took the liberty of confining the other Night Raid member to the dungeon."

"Excellent work. Let's see… now if we subdue the rebels then I imagine that we need to make an example of that boy. It must be bold so I wonder what's the best form of torture to make a point."

"You're still as depraved as ever aren't you Minister? Listen, punishing a rebel cause a higher grade of cruelty. I have a few suggestions."

"Oh and what would that be?"

Before Budo could retort, there was a door open and the two turn to see Esdeath walking in unannounced.

"I couldn't help but to overhear your conversation and if I'd may I like that job to be mine." Esdeath requested.

"Oh…" Honest retorted.

" _Tatsumi. I won't let anyone take you from me._ " Esdeath thought.

"Did I hear you guys say executing a Night Raid member?" a voice intervened.

Everyone turn to see the black and red hedgehog making his appearance.

"Ah Shadow. Good to see you again. Honest greeted.

"So this is the ultimate life form that you've been telling me, Minister?" Budo pointed.

"Indeed but don't let his appearance fool you, he can be quite dangerous and he's more powerful that he looks. Powerful than Esdeath."

"You don't say. Well glad to have the honor to meet you Shadow the Hedgehog."

Budo approach the black blur extending his hand for a handshake. Shadow accepted the handshake with ease.

"Likewise. I take it that you're the Great General Budo I presumed." Shadow presumed.

"You presumed correct Shadow. I look forward to see you out in the battlefield. I hear that you've defeated Esdeath?"

"That's right. Anyone that gets in my way will feel my wrath."

"You have determination and you have passion. I can respect that."

* * *

 _Elsewhere, around the Capital…_

The flyers had spreaded around like wild fire and it appears to be an execution. Night Raid discover this and Sonic knew the death of Lubbock and Tatsumi being captured shocked everyone. Sonic clench his fist and gritted his teeth and emitting blue aura emitting his body while in the woods. His eyes filled with rage and it angered him so knowing that there's going to be an execution.

"I'll make them pay. I'll make all of those sick bastards PAY!" Sonic said in venom in his voice.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Rejection

 _Elsewhere, in the Capital…_

Mine geared up and just about to head out to rescue Tatsumi from the Empire. The pinkette couldn't stand to let Tatsumi died by the hands of the Capital. Ever since they got back from Kyriakou, Mine had secretly develop romantic feelings for Tatsumi. Hs ecan be flustered at times but deep down in her heart she really love the boy and determine to do anything to help save him.

"I'm going and I won't let you stop me." Mine said.

"It's a trap." Akame warned.

"I don't need you to tell me that but still I won't let them execute Tatsumi!"

"You've changed Mine. Remember when you were trying to stop me?"

"That was a long time ago. Tatsumi means something different to me now."

"I'm going too."

"What? There's no reason for you to put yourself in danger but stupid."

"What you're planning is stupid! If we do this together we have a greater chance of making it back."

Mine look at Akame astonished. Akame nodded knowing that she wanted to save Tatsumi and that cause Mine to smile.

"You know you're starting to sound just like him with all that pathetic optimism." Mine complimented.

"You're just bad as me if not worse." Akame countered.

"What! Fine. You can tag along if it means that much to you."

"Sounds like a plan." Leone interrupted causing Mine and Akame to look over to the busty blonde assassin.

"Leone."

"I'm the one who saw Tatsumi's potential and push him to join us in the first place. If he would get himself executed at this point of the game it would make me look like a jerk."

"So that mean you're on board?"

"We made up our minds boss. Hope you're ok with it?'

"Why would I have a problem with that?" Najenda retorted.

"Huh?" Mine inquired.

"If they're holding up public execution with the intention of weakening the Revolutionary army's morale and it's our responsibility to put a stop to it. Besides I have no dount that we're going to need Tatsumi and Incursio in the final battle."

"Aw. It's ok, we know that you miss him." Leone teased.

"Then consider this an emergency mission. Let's go get Tatsumi."

"That's right." Sonic intervened.

The girls look over to the blue blur sitting on the chair hearing the conversation.

"You're in this too Sonic?" Mine asked.

"Yeah besides, Shadow's going to be there so who's going to keep him busy while you guys rescue Tatsumi?" Sonic questioned.

"Sonic has a point there." Leone stated.

"Then it's settle then. We'll rescue Tatsumi to stop the execution." Najenda said earning a smile from Mine.

* * *

 _Imperial Dungeon, Capital Palace…_

The general make her way over to Tatsumi's cell, she approach the cell and look straightly at the brown hair boy. Tatsumi raise his head to glaze at the general standing upon him with a sadden look on the general's face.

"Tatsumi…" Esdeath trailed off.

Tatsumi raise himself from the bed and approaches to the general. Both now face to face after all this time. There was a moment of silence, none of them speak for minutes but Esdeath breaks the silence.

"It's been a while. I can't believe that you're part of Night Raid. I came here ready to destroy you but all my anger was gone once I saw your face." Esdeath said rubbing Tatsumi's face.

Tatsumi didn't speak as he just glared at the general.

"You must be so unhappy it's not too late to join me. If you do I promise I'll forgive all of your transgressions." Esdeath offered.

Tatsumi takes Esdeath's hand off of his face, refusing to join with the ice queen.

"Never. I will not fight for the Empire." Tatsumi declined.

Esdeath cut the bars and approach to the boy raising her ice sword directly at her beloved.

"If you won't accept my offer then you know what must happen." Esdeath reminded.

"I will die for what I believe. I refuse to fight for this corrupted Empire." Tatsumi countered.

Esdeath glared at Tatsumi at first but approach the boy closer and embrace him with a hug with full affection.

"I won't ask where your friends are. All I want is for you to stand beside me." Esdeath pleaded.

"Why… why are you so fixated on me?" Tatsumi questioned.

"My heart was drawn to you. I want us to be together."

Tatsumi pushed the general off of him and refuses to join with her.

"No! I refuse to be with someone who only desires to create destruction and bloodshed. I will never join you Esdeath. I will never in my life join with the Empire for what they've done."

Tatsumi clenched her fist, glares at the boy. She did not want to lose him. All she wanted for him is be with her. She then try to engage lip lock with the boy but Tatsumi stopped her there.

"Tatsumi. I humbly please ask you to join me. If you join with me and share your feelings that I have for you then you'll be forgiven." Esdeath pleaded.

"I said NO! I don't love you Esdeath, I'm in love with somebody else. I'm in love with somebody else and there is nothing you can do to change that."

"Tatsumi-"

"No you listen here!"

Esdeath jump as Tatsumi stopped her and continue to speak.

"I've tried to get you to join forces but knowing how sadistic you are it's frightening and it's sick to be around you. You're cold and merciless and you act like you have feelings for me but to be honest I don't think you do. You just say that so that you could torture and break my mind like what you did to your other enemies for the Empire."

"Tatsumi, en-"

"I'm not even finished yet! I will never be a slave to the Empire, following orders and killing anyone without showing evidence or for the people that the Empire think they're enemies. This whole damn Empire is corrupted by evil and injustice. All those people you killed, all those people you tortured, and all those people you merciless hang their bodies for the public to see in the capital is sick and outright disgusting. Just like what happen to my friend Chelsea and the way Seryu's Imperial Arms ate Sheele's body right after she killed her. You and this Empire is nothing but a damn virus to the Capital."

"How dar-"

"SHUT UP! To be honest with you Esdeath, I'm not even scared at you at all. Not by the slightest. You may act like you love me with affection but I can tell by that look you gave me. That's not love, that's just evil and you don't have love me. Get it through your thick skull Esdeath. I will never, EVER be your lover and stay by your fucking side. To clear all this up, I'll tell you how I really feel about you: you're nothing but a cold, merciless, emotionless, sadistic, heartless, cold-blooded, evil, manipulative, and conniving temperamental bitch who only cares about bloodshed and the destruction you've given to the innocent people. You're not all that powerful, hell you can't even take on Shadow the Hedgehog from what I heard he beat you. You're just a weak and sadistic general who takes orders from a fat ass Minister who doesn't give a damn about anyone else but himself and his food! In case if you forget and keep denying that I'm going to return my feelings, allow me to explain it a clear and possible way: You. Are. Just. A. Heartless. **BITCH!** "

Esdeath listened what the brown hair boy said to her. The first time in her life, she felt rage boiling in her body and no one has never talked to the general like that. She was speechless for insulting her like that and how he rejected her feelings to him. The feelings she had for Tatsumi are now gone, from love to hate and Esdeath gritted her teeth and clenching her fist. Esdeath then creates a sword made of ice, sharpen enough to end the life of her former beloved that she once love now turn into hatred. Esdeath readied her weapon, preparing to execute Tatsumi.

"Then so be it! You will die for EVER disrespecting me like that!" Esdeath shouted charging at the boy.

Tatsumi swallowed his spit, now regret for ever pissing off Esdeath like and with that he then prepare to meet his end as he brace himself for the worst and shut his eyes tight. Esdeath was inches away, ready to impale her weapon to Tatsumi's heart to pierce it through and just when she could end Tatsumi's life but suddenly, all that came to a stop when a hand grab the ice sword and breaks it into pieces.

Esdeath and Tatsumi look over and sees Shadow who's responsible for stopping Esdeath for killing the boy.

"Shadow. What are you doing here?" Esdeath asked.

"Stopping you for ending Tatsumi quickly before the execution. That's what I'm doing." Shadow responded.

"Did the Minster send y-"

"No! I came here to put a stop to it and prevent you from doing the unthinkable. I've heard everything and this boy here is telling the truth. He's in love with somebody else."

"You can't believe-"

"Don't chase this unhealthy love Esdeath. It'll make you look delusional as it is and you're being delusional right now as we speak."

"But you don't understand Shadow."

"I understand enough now quit being paranoid. I know you're in love with Tatsumi and like I said before, you can't force someone to like you. Sometimes you just got to let them go."

"Shadow…"

"For your sake and for the Empire, quit it and stop chasing for Tatsumi's affection. He doesn't love you so get over it."

Shadow turn and walk away leaving the distraught Esdeath. Shadow continue walking away and Esdeath look at Tatsumi once last time then back to the black blur. Right now she was confuse and did not know what to do so exits out of the cell and use the ice to repair the holding bars and walk away from the boy and go somewhere to clear her mind and to think about all of this.

Tatsumi just smile and take a deep breath, sighing that he didn't get killed by Esdeath… for now at least.

" _Thank you Shadow. Somehow, I think there is some good inside him. I don't know why but somehow I think Shadow still has a good heart in him._ " Tatsumi thought.

* * *

 _The Next Following Day…_

"Wait the commander said she was in love with Tatsumi and now she hates him? So why is she doing this?" Wave questioned.

"I supposed you could think of this as an act of passion. Our orders are very clear, tomorrow during the execution palace defenses will be thinner than usual. We'll be expected to provide backup." Run responded.

"But what is she thinking? Killing the one she used to love and now she hates him? Also, I can tell by the look on her face that she's confused about something. I can't picture what? It's just… it doesn't makes sense to me anymore."

"I understand how she feels." Kurome intervened.

"What…"

"Instead of letting somebody else kill him, she wants to be the one to do it. Just like how I want to kill my sister. It's because I love her."

Kurome sat up and raise her hand to her face but felt some of her hair coming off.

"But now… it's too late. I'm out of time. I can't…" Kurome trailed off.

"What Kurome say is true Wave. And as for Esdeath… the way you saw her and how confused she looked. If I'm right or wrong, I say that she might be interested in somebody else." Run predicted.

"What do you mean?" Wave inquired.

"If I remember correctly, she did caught a few glances to Shadow once before and how she talked about it. It must be that she having second thoughts about loving or leaving Tatsumi for Shadow."

* * *

 _Esdeath's Room…_

The general in her room looking out the window. She had a lot in her mind and can't get out what Shadow had told her yesterday. Yes she loved Tatsumi but to her question why is she thinking about the ultimate life form. Her mind puzzling with thoughts and questions. Does she love Tatsumi? Could she leave Tatsumi to chase after someone she's interested in? Will she stay true to her word and love Tatsumi? All those questions spiraling around in her mind like a twister and the general can't seem to what to do next.

Then suddenly, she thought about Shadow. She remember how powerful he is. How strong he defeated her. How much power he possess that fought Sonic back at the deserted island. And of course, how skillful he is with his combat experience and his swordsmanship. Esdeath remained quiet, didn't bother to speak or talk to anyone as she stayed in her room all day long.

She had been thinking about all of this for hours since this morning. Esdeath thought long and hard, checking, double check, triple check, and even quadruple check her mind and thoughts about Tatsumi and Shadow and thinking what to do next. With all of this thinking, suddenly her mind had made up.

Esdeath finally stood up from the chair with a stern look on her face and prepare to exit the room.

" _I've made up mind. It's time to have a talk with Shadow._ " Esdeath thought.

* * *

 _Later, that night in Night Raid Hideout…_

"My resources told me that the Great General Budo will be attending the public execution along with Esdeath and Shadow." Najenda informed.

"Who's Budo?" Mine asked.

"He's the only great general in the Empire and has the loyalty to all the guards and his weapon Adramelech is quite terrifying." Akame answered.

"Whoa. Sounds powerful." Sonic commented.

"Wow." Leone also commented.

"Susanoo, are you ready to use your trump card?" Najenda asked.

"Yes. Once you've given me the word I can activated as needed." Susanoo answered.

"Good and Sonic you do whatever it takes to keep Shadow away from Tatsumi for killing him. From what you told me and the rest of us that his Chaos Spear can be very terrifying."

"You got it. I'll make sure that he won't lay a finger on Tatsumi. You have my promise." Sonic responded.

"Thanks Sonic." Mine thanked smiling at the blue blur.

"Don't mentioned it."

Najenda raise her fist forward holding Lubbock's goggles.

"We must complete this mission and prove our comrades didn't die in vain. Thank you for your loyal service, thank you Lubbock." Najenda eulogized.

* * *

 _Shadow's Room, Imperial Capital…_

The black blur in his room sharpening his sword and channeling the use of his Chaos Energy. Shadow prepared himself for tomorrow's public execution and he knows that Sonic would intervene, waiting for his arrival so they can fight again. While busy getting ready for tomorrow, there was a knock on the door catching Shadow's attention. He look over at the door wondering who could be knocking the door while he's focus to get ready for the execution.

" _Who could be knocking on my door?_ " Shadow thought.

Shadow approach to the door so that he can open it. Once he turn the door knob and opens the door, it was Esdeath who waited for him to answer the door.

"Esdeath? What brings you here?" Shadow asked.

"I want to discuss something with you. Can I come in?" Esdeath responded.

"Sure."

Shadow let the general in his room and close the door behind her.

"So what is it that you want to discuss with me?" Shadow asked.

Esdeath simply turn around, facing Shadow with a smile causing Shadow to wonder why she smiling.

"Uh… is there something wrong?" Shadow asked.

"No but THIS will answer your question."

Shadow continue wondering what she is talking about but suddenly, Esdeath embraced the ultimate life form and pressed her lips against his. She begin sharing an intimate kiss to the black blur. Shadow pulls away from the general trying to figure out what's going on.

"What are you doing?" Shadow questioned.

"Expressing how I feel about you Shadow." Esdeath answered embracing the black blur.

"Expressing… wait are you telling me that-"

"Of course Shadow. It took me this long to figure this out and I've made up my mind. My feelings for you is right there from the start when we first met at the northern tribe. Shadow, I want to become yours and be by your side. I love you and I want us to be together."

Shadow bulge his eyes, hearing the great general Esdeath expressing her feelings to the ultimate life form. He then simply smirk and chuckles a bit.

"I had a feeling that this was going to happen." Shadow expected.

"Wait you have?" Esdeath inquired.

"Yes. I don't know what is coming to me but I had feelings for you as well right from the start. Now I see it and I would like to make this work for us Esdeath."

Esdeath with glee smiled. She then pulled Shadow and kissed him again and both of them begin to kiss, getting intimate with each other for minutes before Esdeath breaks the kiss.

"Then let's do it Shadow." Esdeath suggested.

"Do what exactly?" Shadow questioned.

Esdeath answer by pushing Shadow against his bed and Esdeath takes her boots off and her top off to showcase her large cleavage showcasing her white bra on.

"I want you to fuck me. Give me the pleasure that I desired." Esdeath requested with her hand onto her waist.

Shadow smirked and nodded his head. He gestured Esdeath to come to him and she did, joining the with the ultimate life form and men and they begin to kiss once more getting more intimate than ever. Shadow and Esdeath get intimate with their kiss, making out like there's not tomorrow and Esdeath is enjoying the kiss. Her heart beats faster just by thinking about the ultimate life form and what they're about to do. While they kiss, Shadow then draw his hands over to Esdeath's firm rump and then lifts up her skirt to showcase her white panties and gets a hands full of grabbing Esdeath's ass. This made Esdeath moan at this but she loved it, it suddenly turn her on and the things they're about to do is just only getting started. They remain kissing for minutes, not wanting to let go but just let the moment to sink in between them and after another minute they spent kissing, they both break away to gain some oxygen after the heated kiss.

Esdeath sat up on Shadow's lap and rips off her bra, tossing it to the side and Shadow smirked and sat up pulling Esdeath close to him and gets a mouthful of one of her breasts and begin to sucking on them. Esdeath yelp in pleasure, Shadow takes his hand over to her other breast and squeeze it. Esdeath let out another moan being too aroused by her breasts getting sucked and fondled with. Esdeath smiling genuine and wrap her hand around the black hedgehog's head, gently rubbing his quills as the ultimate life form teases the general in a sexual way.

"Oh Shadow…" Esdeath moaned.

Shadow suck on the other breast knowing it needs some loving too. Esdeath close her eyes, letting out another moan being aroused by the pleasure she's receiving. She thought that she would have a chance with Tatsumi in bed but all of that is gone and it is now has been reserved for Shadow after expressing her feelings to the black blur. Shadow suckle the breast harder earning a high pitch scream from the general. Shadow rapidly rubbing Esdeath's other breast and pinch the nipple causes Esdeath to gasp. The general never felt this much arousal from the hedgehog and she moan wanting more from the black blur as Shadow continue to suck on her breasts and fondling them for minutes now.

Feeling that Esdeath is ready, Shadow then climbs her off of him and rips off the rest of her clothing to review her voluptuous body. Esdeath looked beautiful and Shadow checking her body licking his lips. Shadow then takes his clothes and shoes off getting comfortable with Esdeath before he can proceed to join with the ice queen in bed. Shadow joined with Esdeath, pulls her by her hips and spread her legs wide enough to expose her wet snatch from being aroused that much. Shadow wasted no time so he enters his shaft and penetrates right inside her. Shadow begin to pound her snatch, he holds her by the hips and begun thrusting in the general. Esdeath feeling Shadow's rod inside her snatch, moan as Shadow deliver some pleasure. Shadow had started off with a slow thrust but picks up the speed by a minute after and decides to just pound the general.

Esdeath gripping the sheets with a tight grip, she bit her bottom lip as the ultimate life form began to punish her with immense thrusts, going rough with the general. Shadow slamming his rod down in and out of the ice queen making Esdeath moan to him. Esdeath narrow her eyes over at the black blur as Shadow deliver more immense thrust letting out another loud moan from her lips. Shadow lets go of her waist and pressed his hands down to the bed and the ultimate life form then went on thrusting rapidly picking up more speed to ram is rod more into the general.

"Ah. Ah! Yes! Thrust me more! Drill me!" Esdeath moaned.

"You want more huh? Alright, I'll give it to you."

Shadow goes balls deep right inside Esdeath that earned him a loud moan from the general. Esdeath let out a loud scream and Shadow continue thrusting in her, he kept going to rams his rod right inside the general and Esdeath start going crazy. The ultimate life form grin mischievously, amused to watch how Esdeath moan to him, chanting his name as he continue on giving more pleasure along the ecstasy to the general. Esdeath enjoy every moment of it, she enjoy how Shadow is rough with her and how he gives it to her. Her mind turn blank to think about the pleasure, felt like she's living in cloud nine. Esdeath roll her eyes backwards when Shadow again rapidly thrusts her with immense power building within him for another minute or two.

Seconds after, Esdeath decide to switch it up, turning things up a notch so she uses her strength to turn Shadow over to find himself on his back and Esdeath right now on top of the black blur. She began moving, bouncing her hips nice and steady onto the hedgehog's lap, riding him like a horse for some more ecstasy. She take her hand and start to rub it, playfully fondle her breast while she rode on the ultimate life form. Shadow reach his hand over to Esdeath's breast and gropes with while his other hand placed onto her waist. Esdeath tilt her head up looking at the ceiling moaning crazily. She start moving her hips a little more fast to increase her speed and earn more pleasure faster. Esdeath had that wide lustful smile form on her face, she breathe heavily from the ecstasy she felt within her body with all of the pleasure she receive from the black blur.

"Yes! YES! Give it to me my love!" Esdeath moaned.

Shadow spanked Esdeath's rear causing her to squeal. She move her hips faster wanting more loving from the ultimate life form. Shadow smirked, watches the general rode on him for minutes and she kept going nonstop not wanting to stop. While Esdeath ride on Shadow, the bed begin to shake and the headboard smacking against the ball as it bang against it all because of how fast her hips move. She could care less about it but with the sex she's having with Shadow and having the time of her life with the black blur.

Minutes later, Esdeath decided to turn herself around and placing the hedgehog's rod back inside her snatch and continue to move her hips fast as she can. Shadow ogling at Esdeath's firm ass and so the black blur punishes the general with a few smacks, giving her a taste of her own medicine. Esdeath squealed, she kept going as Shadow deliver a few more smacks to the general earning more moans along with the squeals. Shadow place his hands onto the ice queen's thighs. Esdeath sat up with her hands pressed against the hedgehog's thighs. She look over her shoulder moaning and looks at the black blur with the seductive look in her eyes.

"Uh. Uh. Oh Shadow, this feels so damn good. Give me more!" Esdeath moaned.

Shadow grinned so he grip tightly to Esdeath's waist and begin to give the ice queen the ultimate pleasure so the black blur goes balls deep inside Esdeath that earn a high pitch scream. Shadow begin pumping his rod faster with top speed and deliver the immense thrusting to the general punishing her with his mighty ultimate power. Esdeath rolled her eyes backwards to her skull, she place her hands behind her back moaning louder and louder as her voice volume got louder in the room. It look like the people can hear her scream from next door. Shadow begin to groan while thrusting, pumping his rod harder into Esdeath.

Both of them are drawn together, both moan as the sex got too steamy for these two for minutes now. Esdeath continue to moan as Shadow kept going. His balls smacking against her crotch from how fast he thrusted her and how rough he build his power of his thrust punishing her.

"Uh! Uh! UH! Oh Shadow… you're going to break me APART! Make me your bitch!" Esdeath moaned.

Shadow gritted his teeth, he can feel that he's almost there, almost at the limit to ejaculate. Esdeath felt Shadow's rod throbbing inside her, he was closing in to his limit and so was Esdeath. From all of the unstoppable pleasure filled with infatuation, intimacy, and ecstasy altogether she is bound to reach her limit.

"Shadow… oh Shadow I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!" Esdeath screamed.

"Me too Esdeath, I'm getting close!" Shadow groaned.

"Cum with me Shadow. Cum inside me!"

The two moan together, almost at the limit of their love making. Shadow deliver a few more thrusts rapidly and after final thrust he and Esdeath then reach their limit and both climax together. They then release their love juices together, mixing them into one as both Shadow and Esdeath ejaculate at the same time.

After they climax, Esdeath slowly ejects herself from Shadow's rod and climbs off of him cuddling with the black blur as Shadow wrap an arm around her. Esdeath begin rubbing the hedgehog's white fur chest smiling genuinely at the black blur.

"That was spectacular Shadow." Esdeath said.

"Indeed it was." Shadow responded.

"Now that we both had expressed our feelings and we just had sex, does this mean that we're an item?"

"Yes. I believe it is. Unless you want to remain as friends?"

"No. I would like to start our relationship as I mentioned it before. I love you Shadow."

"Me too and I love you too Esdeath. Hopefully you don't hesitate when you're executing Tatsumi tomorrow?"

"That won't be a problem my love. Tatsumi will always have a special place in my heart but for now, my heart and my body belongs to you."

Shadow smirked and he and Esdeath lean in and engage a passionate kiss having another moment together and the two drifted off asleep as Shadow cover themselves with blankets. This has now begun to start a strong relationship with the ultimate life form and the ice queen and it's only the beginning.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Rescue Tatsumi

 _Imperial Coliseum…_

Today is the execution day for the Night Raid: Tatsumi. Everyone had attended to the event and see the execution in public. Everyone had gathered their seats before the execution starts. There was the Emperor preparing to make his appearance and make his speech. Also there is Minister Honest, Great General Budo, General Esdeath, and the Ultimate Lifeform Shadow the Hedgehog. Esdeath sitting on the hedgehog's lap and rubbing the hedgehog's tan cheek. The minister look over to the general and the ultimate life form.

"General Esdeath, he seem to be smiling today. Did something happen?" Honest questioned.

"Yes. Shadow and I have begun a relationship so he's my lover now." Esdeath answered.

"You and that hedgehog are in love? That's quite surprising. What do you see in him that this Tatsumi doesn't have?" Budo asked.

"Unbelievable power. His strength and power has drawn my heart to the ultimate life form and I realize my feelings have been for Shadow all this time."

"Is this true Shadow?" Honest questioned.

"Yes. It's true." Shadow responded soothing Esdeath's waist earning a soft moan from the ice queen.

" _Interesting. It seems they have developed a relationship. Perhaps this could be a great help to the Empire knowing both Shadow and Esdeath are powerful allies._ " Honest thought.

"After this Shadow, why don't you and I have some more fun back at my quarters?" Esdeath suggested.

"Another time, I got to keep my focus on defeating my rival." Shadow politely declined.

The Emperor makes his appearance raising his hand for the crowd to be silent for a moment so that he can speak.

"People of this great nation, we are most distraught by the rebels spreading unfounded rumors about the fall of our Empire. Disregard these allegations we would like to assure you that the Empire is alive and well. Today, one of their members will be put to death for the torment of the traitorous behavior. The Revolutionary has caused great unrest with these murderous criminals of the sphere head and by brandishing the blade of greed, they're deceive honest people they're nothing but a violent gain of assassins. No matter what your number and no matter what false you perpetuate, we will not allow you to poison our city. Mark my words our great Empire will never fall!" Emperor preached earning the applauds and cheers from the people of Capital.

The Emperor makes his way to the others and takes his seat to watch the execution. The Empire then summons the prisoner Tatsumi to be executed as he is tied up in straps with that stern look on his face.

"We've done well haven't we Minister?" Emperor asked.

"Impeccable as always your majesty. General Esdeath, you may knock off his head whenever you're ready." Honest said preparing to make his leave.

"Hold on, where do you think you're going?" Budo questioned.

"Excuse us it's time for lunch. Come along your grace."

"Hmm. Lunch already? Then could you oversee the execution Budo? Please…" Emperor asked making his leave.

"Of course." Budo complied.

" _So the Minister's making his escape._ " Budo thought.

Esdeath prepare to make her way down to Tatsumi, drawing out her sword ready to execute the boy with that stern look. Shadow looking on watching the execution and Budo looks over to the ultimate life form.

"Do you think that she'll kill the boy she once loved?" Budo asked.

"I'm not sure. But I do have a feeling that she still have some feelings for Tatsumi." Shadow answered.

"I see. So this could a problem."

"Not likely. Only one way to find out to see it for ourselves. We can't jump into conclusions."

"Of course Shadow. Now all we can do is watch?"

The two resume to watch Esdeath as she approached Tatsumi and pointed her blade at him.

"I know precisely where to cut whether I want to maim or I want to kill." Esdeath said cutting Tatsumi's shirt showcasing his left side of his chest.

"You told me you were prepared to die, did you not? If you're the man I think you are then you'll show how strong your spirit is." Esdeath continued.

"Go fuck yourself." Tatsumi insulted.

Esdeath gritted her teeth and just about to kill the boy but suddenly, there was a whirlwind of blue wind circling around surprising Esdeath, Budo, and the people of the blue whirlwind. Shadow knew who it was and gritted his teeth. Esdeath looking around wondering what's going on and the suddenly the whirlwind stop. Tatsumi look over, smiling knowing who it is and Esdeath look over, her eyes widened when she discovers a blue hedgehog making his atop of the boy.

"My, that's a pretty snazzy performance there." Sonic commented crossing his arms.

Everyone in awe to see a blue hedgehog. Esdeath gritted her teeth and tightening her sword.

"You… you must be Sonic the Hedgehog that Shadow has talked about?" Esdeath presumed.

"Precisely. That's me and I'm the one that going to take down this whole damn corrupted Empire." Sonic responded with a serious tone in his voice.

Esdeath summons ice shards and hurls them over at Sonic but he uses his speed to dodge surprising Esdeath. She wondered where did he go until Sonic reappear and smacked Esdeath's butt causing her to jump and Esdeath swung her sword but Sonic ducks down and answers back with a powerful punch striking Esdeath by the chest and sends her flying a feet away. Sonic look over to Tatsumi.

"You ok pal?" Sonic asked.

"Never better, thanks for saving me man." Tatsumi thanked.

"No problem and by the way, I brought in a few friends to come save your butt."

Sonic pointed up and sees Mine readied her pumpkin. Esdeath charges at Sonic for a strike but Mine stopped her with using her Imperial Arms.

"Way to go dummy you weren't supposed to get caught y'know." Mine said.

"Mine. Wait what are you guys doing here?" Tatsumi questioned.

"You're not allow to worry me like that ever again."

"Get out of here. All of you?"

"No way Tatsumi. Whenever I make a promise, I keep my promise. Besides, I promised Mine that I would do whatever it takes to rescue you." Sonic reminded.

Esdeath readied her sword and just about to fight the blue blur until something came flying up in the air and Esdeath notices this.

"Well look who's here." Esdeath noticed.

With that, everyone then evacuate and getting out of dodge from the fight.

"So you finally came out to play, huh Najenda?" Esdeath asked.

"Well you didn't leave me much of an option." Najenda countered.

"*Chuckle* Spoken like a true coward. It's been a long time. What do you say we do some catching up… in my torture chamber?"

"Thanks but I'm not really into that stuff. I think I'll pass."

Najenda press the detonator and the explosives go off damaging the coliseum as the ground start to become in ruins with pieces of rubble.

"I' glad you setup those charges before you left Lubbock. We didn't plan this but they're being put into good use." Najenda thanked.

"I've never you enter the fray without a strategy. It's so much." Esdeath complimented.

"You must be here to rescue your partner aren't you Night Raid?" Budo said taking off his cape and shot a stream of lightning at the giant mantis ray fish.

"Let's go!" Najenda ordered.

"Right!" Leone complied.

"Understood!" Susanoo also complied.

The three jump off the giant mantis ray and Leone group up with Mine.

"You take care of General Budo ok?" Mine demanded.

"What but how am I supposed to fight a guy like that?" Leone inquired.

"Revolutionary filth like you should never set foot in the sacred coliseum. Prepare to be destroyed by my Imperial Arms!" Budo shouted aiming Adramelech and blasted another flash of lightning at the two.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Akame is busy in the Imperial Palace to head for the armory as the guards charge at the black hair assassin.

"Since you won't surrender you must die." Akame said charging at the guards and kill them.

Akame continue her way over to the armory and killing the Imperial guards along the way. Akame then stop and see more of the guards up ahead and deal the remainder of the guards and enters inside the armory.

"There it is. Hang in there Tatsumi." Akame spotted who found Incurio's sword.

* * *

 _Imperial Coliseum…_

While Esdeath dealing with Najenda and Susanoo and Budo fighting Leone and Mine. Sonic went over and free Tatsumi with his sword.

"How you feel?" Sonic asked.

"Better. Thanks for coming to rescue me." Tatsumi thanked.

"No problem, we need you and your Incursio to help fight for the final battle. Here take this sword and help Mine and Leone."

Sonic handed his sword to Tatsumi.

"What about you?" Tatsumi asked.

"I got some unfinished business with Shadow here." Sonic responded.

Sonic look over to the ultimate lifeform approaching to him.

"I knew you were going to show up and the worst part is you smacked my girlfriend's butt." Shadow said surprising Tatsumi.

"Wait now Esdeath is in love with Shadow? Am I dreaming?" Tatsumi wondered.

"Apparently you're not this is real. Now go help Mine and Leone." Sonic commanded.

"Right."

Tatsumi takes off to help out the other Night Raid members. Sonic cracking his fist and get to his fighting stance.

"So you gave your sword to your friend I see?" Shadow noticed.

"Only temporarily until he gets Incursio back. Now are we going to do this or what Shads?" Sonic asked.

"Of course. Let's fight."

Sonic and Shadow charge at one another with great speed and both hedgehogs clash creating a shockwave as the two hedgehogs again go at it with some serious homing attacks and deliver melee strikes at each other with powerful blows. Sonic and Shadow striking a punch at each other but deliver each a strike right to the face and pushes them a feet away. Shadow then takes out his sword and swung his sword that shoots red energy waves using **Chaos Slash**. Sonic dodging the energy waves doing some tricking and Shadow begin to activate **Chaos Boost** and shot a fully charged spear uses **Chaos Lance**. Sonic did side flip to dodge the chaos lance and curls himself into a ball and spin dashes over at Shadow, bashing him and send him right over to the wall and deliver some several punches to beatdown the ultimate life form. Shadow countered Sonic, head-butted the blue blur and pushes him back. Shadow then dash and clothesline Sonic and grabs him by the quill and tosses him in the air.

Sonic curls himself into a ball and shot a few shockwave of winds right directly to Shadow using his **Sonic Meteor** move. Shadow air dashes at Sonic, using his reflexes to dodge the shockwaves and Chaos Control to a different location. Shadow then reappears and delivers a kick that send Sonic down to the ground and begin blasting multiple chaos spears at the blue blur. Sonic takes off running, dodging the chaos spears much as he can as the ultimate life form continuing firing. Sonic then launches himself off the wall right after he did a wall jump and air dashes Shadow and bashes him with an elbow then delivers an axe kick using his Sonic Eagle move. Shadow blocked the kick but it did send him down to the ground.

Shadow back flips away when Sonic try doing a bounce attack and uses his Sonic Wave to shot a shockwave of blue wind at the ultimate life form. So Sonic then dashes at Shadow and continue his fight.

Mine kept firing her Pumpkin at Budo, Leone dodging the lightning bolts and dashes over at the great general up close delivering some melee attacks then tackles him giving Mine a change to finish him so she fires her imperial arms. Budo then counters off creating a lightning shield to block the yellow beam and even paralyzing Leone temporarily from the shock.

"Damn. I never knew he could paralyze my body." Leone cursed.

"An impressive team you have here. First that young man on the crucifix and now you two. It's regrettable you've chose the path of wickedness and treason." Budo complimented.

"Who cares what you think! Whether it's the right way or not. The path will be mine own thank you very much!" Mine retorted.

Budo glared and shot another beam and struck Mine.

"Oh really now? You finished already?" Budo taunted.

"Clearly you don't realize what my weapon can do. This is my venturous Pumpkin and its fire power gets more deadlier the more in the situation. It's my advantage when my back is against the wall the greater the threat, the stronger I get!" Mine countered firing another yellow beam.

Budo blocking the beam while in his stance.

Esdeath was too busy dealing with Najenda and Susanoo. Susanoo again charge and swung his weapon at Esdeath but the ice queen again dodge the organic imperial arms and then place a hand onto his face and froze him in ice.

"Susanoo!" Najenda cried.

"What a shame and to think I have so much respect for you as a general. I hope you have more to offer." Esdeath expected.

"Damn it. Sonic is dealing with Shadow but why was I saving my energy? This is Esdeath I'm dealing with." Najenda thought extending her right metal arm.

"Hmm. Just what are you doing?"

Esdeath got her answer when Najenda begin to shout these two words:

"Magatama Manifestation!" Najenda shouted.

Esdeath watch Najenda giving her life force for the second time to Susanoo for him to use his trump card.

"What the hell are you up to?" Esdeath questioned.

"Night Raid must be more resilient if you think we would survive this long? Even if he's frozen I wouldn't let my guard down just yet. Are you ready now Susanoo? It's time to defeat Esdeath."" Najenda responded.

Susanoo now transformed him and breaks the ice and return back his attention to Esdeath.

"So this must be your trump card? This should me good." Esdeath commented.

Susanoo charge at the general to continue the fight. Right now, Mine who is continuing to dodge away from the lightning causing by Budo still using his Imperial Arms.

"Man this guy's annoying." Mine commented.

"Mine. Watch out!" Tatsumi warned charging at Budo but the great general shock him from coming at him, making him stand down to the ground.

"Don't worry Tatsumi. I know it looks pretty serious from what he's doing but I'm getting ready to turn the tables and save you."

"Well then. It looks like it possess whatever it takes to master that imperial arms but it seems to be fluidly resonating with every emotion." Budo exclaimed.

"Eat this!"

Mine shot a beam from her weapon but Budo blocked it again.

"Either way you're not going to win."

"You're about to eat this words you pile of crap!"

Mine shooted a big beam but Budo shot a beam of lightning and it overpower Mine and send him flying and hits the wall then crashes down to the ruined ground.

"Mine!" Tatsumi cried.

"I'm ok Tatsumi… don't you remember? I made a promise to myself that I was going to make something of my life didn't I? My strength is pumpkin's strength. *Cough* I'm not finished yet!" Mine retorted.

Budo ascends up in the air with lightning emitting from his body with the use of his Imperial Arms.

"Out of mercy! I'll go ahead and put you out of your misery!" Budo threatened.

"I don't need mercy from you. All of my people are going to walk out of this place alive! I refuse to lose any of my friends!" Mine shouted.

"Allow me to demonstrate the ultimate power of Adramelech's trump card: **Solid Shooter!** "

Budo summons the clouds and the lightning begin to erupt as Adramelech charging up the power twice as powerful than before.

"This is bad." Leone said getting a bad vibe.

"Mine don't!" Tatsumi pleaded.

" _Please Pumpkin please channel my feelings._ " Mine thought charging up Pumpkin.

"Say goodbye little girl!"

Budo blasted a gigantic sphere of lightning right to the sniper. Mine then blasted a massive yellow beam at the sphere of lightning and the energies clashed trying to overpower one another. Mine's weapon begin to shatter during the blast as she tries hard to overcome the odds. With her feelings, Mine then increases the power to make the beam twice as size and blasts right at Budo to finish him off. The powerful gigantic beam burst through the clouds at the skies and up to space before it disperse and Budo then collapse down to the ground who has been killed during the blast.

"I've… won…" Mine trailed off before she collapse to the ground.

"Hold on!" Tatsumi shouted.

Akame then comes in, freeing Tatsumi from the crucifix and hands him back Incursio. Tatsumi then activates it and speeds off after Mine and catches her just in time before she could hit the ground.

"Please… not like this!" Tatsumi said hoping Mine would be ok.

Najenda look over her shoulder, sees Tatsumi caring for Mine.

"Oh no…" Najenda trailed off before she announce every Night Raid to command.

"This mission's complete! Everyone back to base!" Najenda ordered.

"Tatsumi! I won't let you leave." Esdeath refused.

Susanoo summons a tall energy blade and swings it right towards Esdeath.

"Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven!" Susanoo shouted.

Esdeath slam her hand down and creates an ice wall to her right but the sword cut through the ice.

"I got you!" Najenda shouted pressing the detonator.

The charges begin to explode around Esdeath. The ice queen grin when she had other plans. She then brings her hands together and begin to use her secret weapon.

"Everything in sight will be cast in ice. Mahapadma!" Esdeath shouted.

This technique had frozen time and space, causing everyone to stop and Esdeath is the only one that can move.

"That ability put an enormous strain on me I'm not capable of using as often as I'd like." Esdeath said drawing out her sword and begin to stab Susanoo.

"Too much would be overkill anyway." Esdeath continued and deactivates her technique.

"What… what happened?" Susanoo wondered.

"Esdeath what did you do?" Najenda asked.

"Oh I just froze time and space. It's a special trump card that I developed for just such an occasion. I wanted something that would not only keep Tatsumi from escaping but effectively slaying my enemies." Esdeath explained.

Esdeath then finish off the organic imperial arms shocking Najenda.

"I supposed I should thank you for inspiring me to use it." Esdeath thanked.

Susanoo's core is drop to the ground and Esdeath then destroys it by stomping it into pieces.

"You lose but if you'll accompany me to the torture chamber." Esdeath demanded.

Esdeath then notices the core begin to repair itself.

"What? Impossible. It's regenerating itself."

Susanoo then returns back to life. Esdeath look over to see Najenda using her life force for the third and last time.

"That's three times but it's our only last shot. It'll take everything I have left if I exhaust my life force I'm sure I can even make him more powerful." Najenda said using her third trump card.

Najenda cough up blood while using her life force.

" _If general Budo is dead then I can die peacefully. Now the rest is up to you Susanoo._ " Najenda thought.

"Burn in hell Najenda!" Esdeath threatened.

Susanoo comes in and attacks Esdeath but she blocked him with a boulder of ice. Susanoo with a war cry push the boulder.

"Su! Let me help you!" Tatsumi shouted.

"Run away Tatsumi!" Najenda ordered.

"But he's powered up now."

"It's just the way his attacks over last. It's making it appear as though Susanoo's strength increase by double but the level he is right now he'll never come close of defeating Esdeath nor Shadow."

Susanoo backing up and sliding against the ground and Esdeath slowly approaching to the organic imperial arms.

"It looks like you've gotten tougher but you're still not strong enough. Despite your best efforts you're still losing this fight." Esdeath said with a smirk.

"Don't do it." Tatsumi pleaded.

"Please try not to forget the reason we came here in the first place. Run Tatsumi." Susanoo reminded.

"But Su…"

"In my thousand years as Imperial Arms my time with this group has been the most fun I've ever have. I have no regrets."

"Susanoo…" Najenda trailed off.

"I bid you farewell."

Tatsumi looked away before he takes off with Mine and Night Raid then heads on back to base.

"Hold it right there!" Esdeath shouted.

"I don't think so!" Susanoo countered summoning the Eight Span Mirror to block away the ice shards.

Esdeath dodging from the ice shards and glares at Susanoo.

Sonic and Shadow continue to fight as Shadow swung his sword at the blue blur but Sonic dodging away from the sword. Sonic then look over to see that Night Raid are leaving knowing the mission is a success.

"Alright. Time to head on back." Sonic said.

"You're not going anywhere Sonic!" Shadow shouted shooting a chaos spear.

Sonic dodges the spear and shot a wave of wind over at the ultimate life form using Sonic Wind. Shadow gritted his teeth, being blasted and the wind hurt him in the whirlwind. Sonic then charges at Shadow and uses his Sonic Boost and struck Shadow, sending him over to a wall and came crashing through.

"Love to kick your butt but my friends need me." Sonic said taking off.

Shadow blasted the rubble off of him and look around the coliseum. Sonic was nowhere to be found and it angered Shadow.

"He got away…" Shadow trailed off.

Shadow's ears perk up when he hear some commotion going down there so Shadow then check to see what's going on and sees that Esdeath had just finished Susanoo. Shadow then jumps down and lands to the ground in a three degree angle and picks himself up. Esdeath look over to the black blur and smiled.

"Hello Shadow, did you happen to take care of Sonic as well?" Esdeath asked.

"No. He got away. Even caught me off guard this time. This time, he will not be so damn lucky." Shadow growled.

"Don't worry. We're close to the final battle so you'll settle your rivalry against Sonic once and for all my love."

"Good. This time, we'll determine who's the best."

"And I know for the fact that you're going to win Shadow."

"I hope you're right."

Esdeath approached the hedgehog and pulls him for a passionate but an intimate kiss right on the lips. Shadow returning the kiss and gropes his girlfriend's butt that earning a moan from the general and both pull away to break the kiss.

"So we still on for tonight or…"

"Yes. I believe we are Esdeath. I can use some relief from all this anger I had today from Sonic afer he smacked your rear."

"Looking forward to have our little fun my love, let us return back to the Capital."

"Of course."

Shadow scoop up Esdeath by her waist and they teleport back to the Imperial with Chaos Control.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Tatsumi running as fast as he can taking Mine back to base to get her patch up.

"We're going back to the base. Just hang in there you'll be healed up in no time." Tatsumi said.

"Put me down Tatsumi." Mine requested.

"Don't be an idiot. Your injuries are serious."

"Just do it ok?"

Tatsumi look to Mine as she smiled. Tatsumi nodded and did what she wanted him to do. He uses his white jacket as a pillow for Mine so she can rest.

"Tatsumi…"

"I'm right here Mine."

"Ever since you saved me back at Kyriakou I've been trying to find a way to repay you. That's why I-"

"No. You didn't have to do that."

"We can… call it even now."

"Yeah sure we're even just don't die on me alright?"

"You're so stupid. I can just heal myself like Leone does. I wanted to be… I wanted to be by your side to the very end."

"Don't talk like that because we're supposed to be together. Together forever."

"You're such a bad liar. Tatsumi… you are… the biggest cry baby I've ever met."

"I can't believe you. Why did you have to save me? If it meant you were going to… you can't just…"

Tatsumi begin to sob as Mine continue to smile genuine to the brown hair boy.

"A man should never let anyone see him cry. Tatsumi…"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad I… I'm glad I fallen in love with you."

"Mine. You can't die… please don't die. You have to survive and make something of your life right."

"What are you talking about? I've already… I've already did."

Mine lean in close and press her lips against Tatsumi. Both Tatsumi and Mine begin sharing a soft passionate kiss for seconds before Mine pulls away.

"I… love… you…"

Mine slowly closes her eyes as Tatsumi watches her dies.

"Mine… Mine no… please…"

Tatsumi begin to quiver and sob to his beloved. Sonic arrive to Tatsumi and Mine's destonation and look over to the two.

"Tatsumi." Sonic said.

Tatsumi look over to the blue hedgehog.

"Sonic… she's… she's…" Tatsumi started.

"No… no, no, no! I won't let anyone die on my watch!"

Sonic approach to the girl and had Tatsumi move aside.

"What are you going to do?" Tatsumi asked.

"Helping your girlfriend. I made a promise and I am not going to break it. I'm going to heal her." Sonic answered.

"How are you going to do that?"

"I have an ability to heal so I can heal Mine from her injuries just like that. Now allow me to help heal Mine."

Tatsumi in shock that Sonic has an ability to heal. He nodded giving Sonic permission.

"Please Sonic. I can't lose her." Tatsumi pleaded.

"You have my word. I'll do everything in my power." Sonic responded.

Sonic brush his hands and place his hands onto Mine's chest. Sonic then close his eyes, focusing his aura as he is emitting green aura from his body. Tatsumi watches in awe, watching the hedgehog prepare to use his ability to heal Mine. Sonic concentrate his power, his chaos energy begin to have the effect and the flash of light erupt to Mine's chest.

" _Please work. Please don't let me down chaos energy._ " Sonic thought.

Sonic remain focus, the green aura emitting around Mine's body. Sonic felt this and continue to do whatever he can to channel his power a little more. The healing went on for a good minute and Tatsumi continue to watch. Sonic take a few more seconds to complete the process for another minute but he came to a stop. He deactivate his ability and look down to Mine. Tatsumi looking over to Sonic still tears flowing from his eyes.

"D-Did it work?" Tatsumi asked.

"Only one way to find out." Sonic said with a serious look.

The two look at the body of Mine hoping the technique did its job. There was a moment of silence, none of them bother to speak. Tatsumi look at Mine hoping she could wake up. He continue to sob, he slowly start to lose hope and Sonic remain calm praying to god that Mine don't die. He try everything in his power with the technique to heal Mine. Another minute went on and the two continue to stare at the pinkette. Tatsumi narrow his head, tears still streaming down as he silently sob for his beloved.

Sonic close his eyes praying again hoping that Mine don't die but suddenly, there was some movement from Mine and she slowly open her eyes and look over to her right to see Sonic and Tatsumi. Tatsumi look to see that Mine who suddenly open her eyes and he smiled. Sonic begin notcing that Mine had waken up and the healing technique actually worked.

"Tatsumi…" Mine trailed.

"It worked… it finally worked! Thank you Sonic!" Tatsumi thanked hugging Sonic.

"No problem. Glad I was here just in time to heal you Mine." Sonic responded looking to Mine.

"Sonic. You healed me?" Mine asked.

"Yeah. I made just in time before you died. I made a promise that I won't let anything happen and I kept my promise. I'm not letting more of my friends die. Not again."

"Thank you Sonic… thank you for healing me."

"No problem. I'll leave the two of you alone."

Sonic gets up on his feet and let the two have their alone time. Tatsumi got closer to Mine and both stare at each other.

"Tatsumi… I…" Mine started.

"No need to say anything. I'm glad you're alright. I even fell in love with you too and I love you." Tatsumi responded.

"You do?"

"Yes. I promise that I won't lose you and I won't die. You have my word."

"Tatsumi…"

Tatsumi smile and moments after the two then share a soft passionate kiss, letting their romantic moment sinking in and embrace each other. Sonic looking over to the couple, he couldn't help but to smile and shed a tear from his eye. His healing technique work and all he can do is let the two have their moment in peace.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Mourn

 _Night Raid Hidden Base…_

Everyone mourn for the loss of Susanoo and Mine. Tatsumi and Sonic hasn't made it back yet and Najenda start to get worried about the blue blur but hears the door open to see Sonic entering inside. Followed by Tatsumi and to everyone's shock, there is Mine in Tatsumi's arms. Leone and Akame were shocked and rushes over to them.

"Mine are you alright?" Akame asked.

"Yeah. All thanks to Sonic here." Mine said taking her gaze to the blue hedgehog.

"What did he do?" Leone asked.

"Sonic somehow saved her life before she died. He used some type of healing technique that helped Mine from dying from the serious injuries she has." Tatsumi explained.

"And I can't thank Sonic enough for saving me. You're a lifesaver Sonic." Mine complimented.

"Thanks. I kept my promise that I won't lose any more of my friends." Sonic reminded.

"I'm just glad that you're all right Sonic." Najenda said.

The boss approach to the blue blur and pulls him into a hug. Sonic returns the hug and the two hold each other, embracing one another while the others watch. Sonic then pulls away and look around.

"I guess that Susanoo died huh?" Sonic noticed.

"Yes. Things happen it was doing it's just as a weapon." Najenda responded.

"Poor Susanoo…"

"As the living, it's our responsibility to carry out the wishes of the ones who are gone." Akame said.

"I don't know if I can." Tatsumi said having thoughts about it.

"It may be heavy but it's a burden than none of us have the right to abandon."

"Akame…"

"I other words if we quit now then all the dead who've died for nothing." Leone added.

"Yeah you're right. I guess somebody have to put an end to all of this sadness."

"Yeah. So we can't give up the fight, we got to keep pushing forward and win this thing. Everyone in the Revolution and the people are depending on us. We can't abandon this fight." Sonic said earning a few smiles.

"Sonic's right. We can't waste our time to mourn now, right now we must focus on our main objective. The Revolution day is two days away and we must get all the rest we can for the final battle." Najenda stated with everyone nodding.

"I'll take you to your room Mine." Tatsumi said taking Mine to her room so that she can rest up.

Everyone left the room to rest up or do whatever they want. Tatsumi and Mine decide to spend some time together and Leone went to drink herself up and Akame then head to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Sonic outside looking at the sunset sitting down and stare at the sun setting down for the night.

"It looks like the final fight is coming and Shadow and I got some unfinished business. Still, I can't let that premonition come to reality. I will do whatever it takes to prevent it to come." Sonic thought thinking about Shadow and everything else.

* * *

 _Najenda's Room…_

Najenda just enter the room and slide down to the ground and looks to her robotic hand.

" _In order to use his trump card, Susanoo needed to take my life but I'm still here. Susanoo, did you burn through your life energy to keep from killing me?_ " Najenda thought.

Najenda takes out a cigarette and lights it up before taking a puff.

"You were never just an imperial arms, you were an irreplaceable companion." Najenda said taking another puff.

Najenda continue to think about Susanoo and again taking another puff of her cigarette. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door surprising Najenda. She raise herself from the ground and opens the door to see Sonic right at the door and who's responsible knocking the door.

"Sonic." Najenda said.

"Najenda." Sonic responded.

The two look at each other for a minute in silence. Sonic rubbing the back of his head and Najenda takes another puff of her cigarette.

"Just wanted to come and check to see if you're ok?" Sonic checked.

"Oh. Well… I'll manage after losing Susanoo." Najenda retorted.

"Oh. I didn't mean to bother you so I'll be on my way then."

"Care to come in Sonic?"

"Sure."

Najenda let the hedgehog inside her room and closes the door behind them. Sonic and Najenda then takes a seat on the bed.

"So how are you feeling Sonic?" Najenda asked.

"Ok I guess. I can't believe it comes to this. Two days away from the final siege and my final fight against Shadow and now he and Esdeath are in love."

"Wait. Did you say that Shadow and Esdeath are in a relationship?"

"Yeah. Shadow even told me himself that they're seeing each other. Esdeath has lost her affections over Tatsumi."

"I see. This could be a big problem for the Revolution."

"Not really. I'll do whatever I can. I even have a secret weapon that will help the Revolution and I still have a trump card with my Imperial Arms."

"You haven't used your Imperial Arms as much haven't you?"

"No. I've been using my Chaos Energy but I'll be sure to use my Imperial Arms."

"Glad to know. What about Esdeath?"

"I'm sure Akame will deal with her. She said she'll kill her."

"Right. Sonic listen… there's something I have to tell you."

"I know what you're going to tell me. You used your life force three times for Susanoo to use his trump card and you're dying."

"Yes. I don't know how long I have until I die."

"I don't want you to die Najenda. Not just yet."

"But why?"

"To have a life for yourself. You're still too young to die. I know you're in your mid twenty but still, you still have much to give."

"Sonic… is this true?"

"Yeah from my heart. In fact…"

Sonic put his hands over to Najenda's chest and emits himself with green energy doing something to Najenda wondering what Sonic could possibly do. Najenda watch Sonic complete the process in a minute and stop. Najenda start to feel strange but in a good before looking to the hedgehog's eyes.

"What did you do?" Najenda asked.

"I restored your life force. That way you don't have to worry how much time you have before you die Najenda. I want you to live on and live your life and make the world a better place for the people once the war is over against the Empire." Sonic said.

"Sonic…"

Sonic just smile and nodded. Najenda became speechless. The blue blur had saved her life and restore her life force. She didn't know what to say and Sonic just saved her life. The blue blur then raise himself up on his feet and heads for the door.

"I'll leave you to it. Sorry if I intrude what you're thinking." Sonic apologized.

The hedgehog approaches to the door, had his hand on the door knob. Sonic just about to turn it when Najenda then stop the hedgehog from leaving the room. Sonic look behind to the boss.

"Is something wrong N-"

Sonic did not get the chance to finish when Najenda pressed her lips against the hedgehog's. Sonic is surprised at first but return the kiss and they pull away from for a second looking at each other in the eyes. There was moments of silence between these two. Sonic and Najenda didn't speak for a moment until the spark light up. With their bodies couldn't control themselves any longer, Sonic and Najenda then engage into an intimate kiss with Najenda pressing her body against his and pushing Sonic against the door. The boss couldn't control herself no longer and Najenda begin deepening the kiss. Sonic started rubbing the boss's body, caressing Najenda by touching her sensitive spots and Sonic begin taking off his gloves and toss them to the side before went back on caress and start groping the boss.

Najenda let out a soft moan from her lips while kissing Sonic. Najenda then begin to undress her top and take off her torso to the side showcasing her breasts as she wore a black bra, Sonic pulls himself away from the door and the two slowly making their way over to the bed. They both kick off their shoes and now they begin to strip off their clothes to get more comfortable while they kiss. They even help each other while stripping off before making their way to the bed. Now both naked right after they strip off their clothes and only leaving a trail of clothes lying on the ground.

The two continue to kiss and Sonic right now is on top of the boss. Their kiss begin to get a little freaky, they made out for three more minutes and Sonic finally breaks away the kiss and Najenda caress his cheek and spread her legs wide.

"Please Sonic, make love to me. I want to feel you inside me." Najenda pleaded.

"Najenda…" Sonic trailed off.

"What is it?"

"It's… it's my first time. I don't think I can-"

Sonic didn't get the change to finish but Najenda place a finger onto his lips to silence him.

"Shh. It's ok. It's my first too. Let's just enjoy this together." Najenda suggested.

"Ok. Here goes nothing." Sonic responded.

Sonic readied his rod right towards Najenda's snatch. Sonic then slowly enters his rod right inside the boss slowly as he can and once it's completely inside. Sonic then start to pull back a little then thrust his rod inside. Najenda gasped at first then let it slide and Sonic continue to thrust in the boss slowly not wanting to hurt her. Najenda let out a soft moan escape from her lips she wrap her arm around the hedgehog to pull him close and embrace the hedgehog. Sonic continue to thrust in and out of Najenda as they started their love making.

Sonic thrusted Najenda for a minute or two slowly until he slowly picks up the speed and thrusting Najenda a little fast to increase the speed of his pace. Najenda feel Sonic's rod rubbing her insides by his speed, she wanted more of him so she hold him a little tight and Sonic sees this but paid no mind and kept thrusting inside the boss making her feel good. Najenda wrap her arm around the hedgehog, pulling him a little close to hold him. Sonic didn't stop but he kept going, thrusting as long as he can for the boss. His speed and pace still at normal, Najenda let out a set of moans feeling the ecstasy flowing through her body.

Sonic gritted his teeth, he feel how tight Najenda is while thrusting her. He paid no mind of that but remain his focus to make the boss to feel good so Sonic again increase his speed a little more to deliver more loving to the boss. Najenda once again more a little more and Sonic getting the hang of it to deliver some more pleasure for the boss to feel.

"Oh Sonic. It feels so good." Najenda moaned.

"Are you… enjoy this…" Sonic asked while thrusting.

"I am. Please go faster, thrust me harder."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive Sonic. Please."

"Ok then, here we go."

Sonic increase his pace to thrust faster as Najenda requested. Sonic gritting his teeth, trying his pace to keep a steady pace and speed while giving it to her. Najenda again moan to the ecstasy along with the pleasure. Najenda then press her lips against Sonic which Sonic return the kiss, sharing another soft passionate kiss while the two continue with the sex. Sonic began delivering some hard thrusts to increase the pleasure for the boss to enjoy and she moan while kissing the blue blur. Najenda's moans start to get a little louder when Sonic continue thrusting into her.

Najenda suddenly breaks up the kiss and let out another set of moans escape from her lips. The boss starting to feel the pleasure reeling in and how Sonic thrusted her. Najenda let go of Sonic so that he can lean back a little to look into her eye while he pumps his rod inside her snatch. The hedgehog again deliver some more rough thrusts to the boss before going a little more faster wasting no time for any games. Minutes went on for Sonic who continuously thrusting into Najenda. Sonic lean down, kissing Najenda by the neck to arouse her a bit and the boss again wrap her arm around the blue blur, moaning crazily as Sonic went on to give it to her delivering her lots of loving along with the ecstasy for Najenda to enjoy. She suddenly start to go a little crazy when Sonic goes faster and pumps his rod inside her a little deep inside the boss.

"Uh. Uh. Sonic… oh Sonic I'm cumming." Najenda moaned.

"Me too. I'm getting close Najenda." Sonic groaned.

"Cum with me Sonic. I want to feel you inside me."

"Ok."

Sonic and Najenda moan together, holding each other not wanting to let go. Both of them were closing in to their limit and they're about to climax anytime soon. Minutes pass by as Sonic and Najenda continue with their intercourse, bodies cover in the beads of sweat and moaning a little more. Sonic deliver a few more rough thrusts into Najenda. He gritted his teeth after thrusting a few more times and once he deliver one final thrust, Sonic and Najenda cry out of pleasure when both of them reach their limit. They begin climaxing together, ejaculating their love juices out and mixing them together. Sonic spurt his spunk inside Najenda and Najenda squirt her juices from her womb.

They spend a minute holding each other before Sonic could pull himself away, pulling his rod out and climbs off of Najenda and he and Najenda slowly cuddle together and Sonic cover themselves with the sheets. Slowly to the two drifted off asleep after the day they had and sure can use a good night sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Sister vs. Sister

 _The next following day, at the Imperial Capital…_

The citizens of the capital who don't believe in the Empire anymore and they are now sided with the Revolution. Wave and the guards are to restore order but the people who insulted and throwing random objects to the guards of the Empire. This made Wave to get frustrated, so angry at the Revolution and the citizens had lost hope for the Empire. Also they've been talking about Sonic as of late on how he fought Esdeath before fighting Shadow and they protest as they believe that Sonic will free them for this corrupted Empire.

Right now, the Emperor is trying to figure out what to do since now the Revolution has been taking over place to place, castle to castle, it's like the Revolution is going to win the war.

"The Imperial Capital is almost completely surrounded now. What the hell is going on out there?"

"Not even General Esdeath and Shadow the Hedgehog is capable of leading an army in every direction at the same time."

"Your highness…"

Still, the emperor is trying to figure out what to do next.

"The Empire is crumbling under our reign. Have we not been good rulers?" Emperor wondered.

"There's nothing wrong with your rule your majesty." Honest intervene making his entrance.

"Oh Minister Honest."

"You idiots should be more supportive! I believe they let their fear get the best of them. I hate to say it but I am painfully aware of your feelings on this matter. These men are fools they don't understand the strikes you've taken to keep our land peaceful."

"The citizens are starting to rebel against us and they even talk about Sonic the Hedgehog will save them from the Empire. Please tell me what should we do?"

"There comes a time when a nation ruler is called to show his leadership with an iron fist. You must make your authority known for you people show your strength!"

" _Now they'll see their emperor's power._ " Honest thought with that sadistic grin.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, in a room…_

Wave punching the wall full of rage about the people rebelling against the Empire and how they talked about the blue blur that will free them from the corrupted Empire.

"Damn it! How much longer do we have to put up with this!?" Wave questioned.

"It'll be over soon. The Empire is on its way down." Run stated.

"Most of the people that we were supposed to protect are now siding with the Revolution. Is there still a place for us here anymore?"

"Try to stay calm. The chaos out there won't stop after the revolution and when the time comes the people are going to need our help to save and protect them."

"It kind of sound like you knew this would happen."

"Well it came a little earlier than I thought it would. I was desperately hoping to reform, that's why I chose to join with the Jaegers to make a difference from this nation from the inside."

"To make a difference?"

"Yes. This Empire has become corrupt. That said I think this kind of rebellion is unacceptable."

"So you chose to work under General Esdeath?"

"Yes. I even find her quite fascinating."

"You're a strange guy you know that?"

"*Chuckle* I get that a lot. You know my initial joining was to rise up in the ranks but I got sidetracked because I've enjoyed my time with everyone here so much. Speaking of which, Kurome what do you plan on doing since you got one foot of on the grave?"

"Wait a minute how did you find out about Kurome?"

"You shouldn't be all that surprised Wave. It's obvious the way you've been acting."

"What?"

"At this point you could be free from the Jaegers without becoming a target yourself."

"Be free?" Kurome inquired.

"Yes."

"I don't have any need for a piece of freedom. There's only one thing I care about in this world."

* * *

 _Night Raid Hidden Base…_

Sonic doing a few adjustments to fix up Pumpkin for Mine to be ready for the final siege tomorrow. He know that Tatsumi and Mine are spending some time together so Sonic didn't want to interfere. The blue blur fix the final piece for Pumpkin also checking to see if anything that he needs to fix or not but examine that everything is back to normal and with that, the blue blur had just finish fixing Pumpkin and aims it to make sure everything is good to go.

Sonic fires Pumpkin with one shot and it looks like the Imperial Arms is good and ready.

"Good as new. Now to return it back to Mine." Sonic said before exiting the room.

The hedgehog exits the room and return the weapon to the pinkette. He look out the window and sees Tatsumi and Mine hanging out as Tatsumi care for the pinkette due to her injuries but Mine is still recovering after she was healed by Sonic himself. The two even share some laughs making Sonic smiled.

"I'll surprise her by putting the weapon in her room." Sonic thought.

Sonic head over to Mine's room to drop the weapon in her room before exiting the room. Sonic then decided to head on over back to his room. Sonic stop for a moment and look at the meeting room, he sees Leone drinking a glass of saki. The blonde jug down before her gaze return over to the blue blur causing her to smile.

"Sonic! Hey there buddy what's shaking." Leone greeted.

"Hey Leone. What are you doing here in the meeting room?" Sonic asked.

"Oh nothing just thought I hang out here and drink before the final siege tomorrow y'know?"

"Right. Well I'll leave you to it then."

"Hold on Sonic, why don't you join me. Have a drink or two?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. I'm not even old enough to drink."

"So what? Ain't nothing wrong to have drink if you're not old enough. Come on, join me Sonic."

Seeing there was nothing else to do. Sonic shrug his shoulders thinking why not and joins with Leone and she pours a glass of saki and hands it over to Sonic. Sonic takes a sip of his drink having a little taste of alcohol. It felt disgusted to him at first but decide to deal with it.

"This isn't half-bad." Sonic said.

"I know. You'll get used to it when you're older. Anyways, you know tomorrow is the final fight against the Empire." Leone reminded taking another sip.

"I know. I want to get this over with and to go home but first I got to deal with Shadow. Knowing him, he'll give everything he's got when we face off one last time."

"Do you think you can beat Shadow for good?"

"I hope so. He's been so obsessed with reclaiming his title as the ultimate life form. He felt that I took it away from him after beating him countless times. To be honest with you Leone, I don't want the title he can have it back. I don't think I've earned and taken that title from him. I never wanted to have that title of fact."

"I see what you're mean. This has gotten deeper between you and Shadow, Sonic."

"I know. Although, when I fought Shadow I've sensed some strange dark aura within him."

"You have?"

"Yeah. I can't picture it but something tells me that this aura has something to do with Shadow being so obsessed of beating me. Maybe I'm just only imagining things."

"It could be possible this dark aura is affecting Shadow. I don't know, just only guessing but still. Perhaps there maybe hope for you yet to help Shadow."

"Probably but I won't know until I try right?"

"Bingo. So um… about you and the boss. Did you went to second base on her or third base?"

"Um…"

Sonic looking away blushing not wanting to answer the question. Leone with her toothy grin, she can tell that Sonic lying and wrap her arm around the hedgehog.

"Come on. I knew you're hiding something Sonic so give me the details. Did you went to second base?" Leone questioned.

"I don't want to answer that." Sonic declined.

"Oh really? Perhaps I should ask the boss about-"

"Ok. I'll tell you, I slept with Najenda last night."

"WHAT! I knew it! I knew you two would get down and dirty. So how did it go? Did she let you touch her boobs. Did you get the chance to kiss her neck? Did you even-"

"Leone!"

"Pipe down I'm just only teasing you. Don't need to get all worked up about it."

"*Calming down* Yeah. You're right."

"To be honest with you Sonic, I wanted to have a chance with you too."

"Wait you do? What about Tatsumi? Last I checked you made your mark on him while you guys were out on a mission a few weeks back."

"Yeah but now he's with Mine and I couldn't be more happy to see them together. Although they make such a cute couple but still, got to move on."

"I know what you mean. So when did you even began having some slight of feelings for me?"

"Well… ever since you help Night Raid and join with us I couldn't help but to think about you. To tell you the truth, I'm jealous of the boss got to you first. I never knew she would fall for someone like you."

"Neither did I. Hell, even Lubbock didn't get the chance to tell her how he feels about her."

"He sure did had a thing for the boss. Even he sure try to get a peak from me and few other girls."

"I noticed. You seem to be ready to take down the Minister."

"Hell yeah. I'm not letting that fat pig get away and try to make his escape."

"Sounds like a coward if you ask me."

"*Laugh* Pretty much."

Sonic share a laugh with Leone and both continue to drink some saki. Leone then stop and look over to the hedgehog with a smirk.

"Say Sonic I got a question." Leone said.

"What's up?" Sonic retorted.

"How good are you in bed?"

"Why are you asking me that question? There's no way I can't answer that."

"So that was your first time with the boss huh?"

"What?! Ok now you're making me uncomfortable."

"Come on stud, you can tell me. Was it your first time?"

"I'm not answering that."

"OK then if you won't tell me then I think should drag your face between my-"

"Ok! I'll tell you. Yeah that was my first time. Happy now?"

"Very. Speaking of which, you want to have some "fun" with me?"

"What do you mean by "fun?"

"Oh you know…"

"What are you… wait a minute, are you telling me what I think you're telling me?"

"Yep. Are you down?"

"I don't like to bring this to you but you already know that I'm seeing Najenda right?"

"Yeah but the boss doesn't have to know about this. It'll be our secret, she'll think that you already went out on a run."

"I don't know. I can't break Najenda's heart if she finds out about this."

"Don't worry, it'll be our secret like I mention before. Besides I just want to have a taste of you, we can even head back to my room to continue there. So what do you say?"

"Well…"

Leone smiled and to add the temptation by playfully jiggle her breasts making Sonic to get uncomfortable and begin sweating a bit.

"Uh… is it hot in here?" Sonic asked adjusting his collar.

"I don't know, you tell me. So are we going to have some fun or what?" Leone seduced.

" _Come on Sonic. Keep it together. Don't try to get yourself into this mess. Just say no and walk away. Dang it! She won't take no for an answer. Although, she does got a nice rack and… wait what am I saying? I can't let give into this temptation. Come on Sonic, just say no._ " Sonic thought.

"Well Sonic. I can tell that you want to touch these (Playfully bounce her breasts)."

"I… I…" Sonic stuttered.

" _Come on tell her no and walk away. Just say no… ah what the hell I guess I can't resist._ " Sonic thought.

"Ok. I'll have some fun with you Leone."

"I knew you were going to say that. Come on baby, let's head to my room and get freaky!" Leone suggested grabbing Sonic's hand.

"Just wait a sec-AAAAH!"

Leone pulled Sonic from his seat, dragging him out of the room and head over to her bedroom as fast she can and locks the door behind him. Sonic knew what he's in for and it's going to get wild. Sonic is being pushed by Leone to the couch and she strip the hedgehog's clothing and shoes off having him to be completely naked. Sonic look over to the blonde as she kicks her boots off and taking off her pants and pounces on top of the hedgehog hero. She pushes Sonic down on his back with his head reading to a pillow. Leone licked her lips and start to pull out her breasts showing how perky they are. Sonic ogle at her breasts, being hypnotize just by staring her melons.

"You like them don't ya huh stud, go ahead get a feel." Leone offered.

Sonic slowly reach his hands over to Leone's breasts, the blonde moan when she finally feel Sonic's hands groping her breasts. Sonic start to rub them slowly at first until his instincts start to kick in having him rubbing them a little faster. Leone again moaned, feeling aroused by getting her melons groped and rubbed at the same time. It turned her on just how Sonic touch her breasts, she wanted more of the blue blur so wasting no time. She tilt the part of her black panties to expose her snatch, she even look over her shoulder with that seductive grin. Leone spotted Sonic's rod in its full size that got her licking her lips so the blonde begin taking the rod and enters it right inside her snatch.

Leone then move up her hips and slams them down then does it again to move them for some pleasure. Sonic still had his hands groping the blonde's breast. The blue blur begin to massage them, he realize that he felt his rod inside Leone's womb and the sex had already begun. Sonic shaking his head to return himself back to reality and continue the fun with the blonde. Leone begin to moan while moving her hips. Sonic watching how Leone move her hips, she began to ride the hedgehog like riding on a horse when she move her hips a little faster for some more pleasure. She even place her hands behind her head allowing the blue blur to fondle with her breasts for his heart content. Leone continue to moan, wanting more of Sonic so she begin to move her hips faster to keep up the pace for her speed.

"Uh. Oh yeah baby…" Leone moaned.

Sonic stop groping the blonde's breasts. Sonic then place his hands onto Leone's thighs, watching the blonde move her hips with skill. She start to circle her his around, moving them side to side like she's dancing at a night club then Leone begin bounces her hips down, riding the hedgehog more with minutes' time. The blue blur slowly groan, his instincts still in control so the blue blur slowly reach his hands over to Leone's firm butt and gives it a tight squeeze earning a squeal from the blonde assassin. Leone tilt her head up looking straight at the ceiling with a wide seductive smile crept on her face moaning with lust in her voice and she continued to move her hips faster for more ecstasy.

"Uh. Oh yeah baby, teach this sexy blonde a lesson baby." Leone moaned.

Sonic decide to give Leone a bit of loving wanting to return the favor so Sonic begun pumping his rod in and out of her snatch. Leone's moans start to get a little louder but the blonde try to keep the volume down not wanting to let the boss hear her moan or anyone. Leone look down at the blue blur watches him watching her breast bounce hypnotically right in front of his very own green eyes. Leone smirked, she then pulls Sonic close and shove his face between her cleavage giving the blue blur more of her loving. Sonic return the favor and start to suck on her breasts and of course fondling them with the use of his hands. Leone feeling aroused a lot more from how Sonic fondles and sucks her breasts it drove Leone crazy, turning her on even more and the sex continue for minutes.

While the two continue to have more fun, they both can feel that they're getting closer to their limit. Leone holding Sonic into her arms while riding the blue blur's lap and Sonic still have his face between her breasts. Both moaned and groan together at the same time, both are moments away from climax. Going all out, Leone move her hips fast as she can and Sonic fondling with Leone's breasts more; both of them not wanting to let go and being so caught up in the moment. Seconds after with Leone moving her hips a few more times then suddenly, both Leone and Sonic then reach their limit and begin to climax. Both ejaculate their love liquids all at once at the same mixing them together and Leone who couldn't control herself let out a loud scream before she and Sonic collapse down to the bed with Leone still on top of Sonic and ejects his rod out of her snatch.

Now Sonic and Leone breathing heavily and being covered in the beads of sweat from the body heat of their intercourse now resting to gain their strength back.

"Now that… was… awesome!" Leone said rubbing Sonic's chest.

"Yeah… it sure was… now are you… satisfied now?" Sonic asked.

"Yep. Just what I need so thanks Sonic."

"You're welcome. Hopefully you don't tell Najenda about this."

"You got my word Sonic, I won't tell a thing. Still I wish that you and I could be in a relationship together that would be awesome."

"Me too but my heart belongs to Najenda."

"I understand. So now I want to rest, I'm pretty worn out from our heated sex."

"Count me in. I wanted to take a nap but that can still be arranged."

"Speaking of which, I hear that Tatsumi and Akame head out to the capital. Maybe the boss send them on a mission or something?"

"Maybe to see what's going on there. I'm not sure but it could be possible."

"Yeah and to close this off."

Leone lean in and press her lips against Sonic's sharing a soft and passionate kiss before pulling away.

"Thought I would seal a kiss to express how I feel about you. So can we rest now?" Leone asked smiling.

"Oh yeah definitely. I want to rest up for tomorrow." Sonic responded nodding to the blonde.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the Capital…_

Tatsumi and Akame stumble upon the dead bodies of the Revolutionary spies who are hand up at the crucifix as the citizens look in horror. Most of them are being tortured to death and Tatsumi felt disgusted just by witnessing the horror from the Empire.

"Damn. I cannot believe what I'm seeing." Tatsumi said in shock.

Akame spotted a dead body of a revolutionary spy which shock her when she notice a message onto the body.

"It's a message for me." Akame noticed.

"What? A message?" Tatsumi inquired.

"I'm being challenged to a duel."

"*Gasp* What does it say?"

"Come to the forest institution ruins."

* * *

 _Night Raid Hidden Base…_

After the sex with Leone, Sonic had taken the chance to go and meditate to get in contact with his friend. Sonic had position himself, find his center and closes his eyes and concentrate as he meditates killing all distraction to go into his deep trance with the use of his chaos energy.

* * *

 _Sonic's Subconscious…_

Sonic arrive to the Master Emerald Shrine while he went into his deep trance to get in contact with the use of his chaos energy. Sonic look around only to see Tikal with her hands claps together in front patiently waiting for the hedgehog's arrival.

"Tikal. Were you waiting for me?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. In fact I have much to discuss with you about Shadow. I think I've found the problem that involves during your fights." Tikal stated with a serious tone in her voice.

"Really? Is it something important you want to tell me?"

"Yes. There's something that I have to tell you about Shadow, Sonic."

* * *

 _Elsewhere, the Night Raid Hideout in Capital…_

"This is stupid, you know it's a trap." Tatsumi reminded.

"If it is a trap then they wouldn't have waited this long to come for me. It's a personal grudge." Akame countered.

"A grudge? Then who is it?"

"Kurome's ready to settle things between us."

"What… does it have to be right now? Is this fight really important to you two?"

"Yes."

"Akame I'm sure the lives of thousands of people are resting on our shoulders. How can you put this personal vendetta over anything else?!"

"That's exactly why I have to do this. No matter what I can't ignore Kurome's feelings."

"She's the enemy."

"She's my sister. I'm the only person she knows who can truly understand what's she going through."

"If you say so but I'm coming too."

"You can't. The revolution is going to need every bit of your strength for the final siege. Do not forget what your mission is."

"Ok fine but promise me you'll come back alive."

"Tatsumi please…"

"It's what you're always telling me to do right? So I expect the same thing from you."

Akame look over her shoulder before turning to face Tatsumi.

"Fine. You have my word." Akame accepted before going to meet with her little sister.

* * *

 _Forest Institute Ruins…_

Akame arrived to the institution ruins to meet with her sister Kurome. Akam look at the place and it brought back memories before heading inside to find her sister. There was Kurome waiting for Akame to arrive and sees her sitting. She then brings herself up to her feet and approach to Akame.

"I knew you show up Akame." Kurome said.

"Hello Kurome." Akame greeted.

"You want a snack?"

"Yes."

Kurome give Akame a snack and both sat down talking about their past and their recent jobs as assassins back working for the Empire.

"You remember this place don't you? This isn't the first time we met here it's also a place when you turned your back on us. Seems like the perfect place to kill you. It sure takes me back, no matter what happens to us you were always there looking out for me" Kurome reminded.

"We never had anyone else but each other and this was the only place that felt needed. They trained us to be assassins for the empire. We've learn to stop uprisings before they started. That was the way we were taught to protect the peace under the Empire. We've learn to kill who might be a threat to the empire. As far as we knew we were doing the right thing. After being raised by different squad we got the chance to be together again. You came in as a replacement for someone who has been killed." Akame retorted.

"After that the two of us were inseparable like we were trying to make up for everything when we were apart. We were the ultimate team, some of our missions were difficult but I made it through because I have you. If you were with me I was happy but then you betrayed the Empire and joined Night Raid. Why? I tried so hard to stop you. Being abandoned by my own sister absolutely crushed me. Every day since you left I can imagine more and more ways to kill you."

"Is killing me going to solve your problems?"

"There is no solution however if I kill you then you can be beside me for all eternity."

Kurome pulls out Yatsufusa and summons Natela and Doya but cough up blood from using her weapon.

"Using an Imperial Arms is very strenuous and it must be unbearable you're so weak. I can end your suffering." Akame said drawing out Murasame.

"Sister. It's time for us to fight to the death." Kurome stated getting to her stance.

* * *

 _Sonic's Subconscious…_

"So what's going on with Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"I did happen to sense his aura, chaos energy to find whatever I can but discover something strange." Tikal answered.

"Oh yeah? So what is it? Could this be a bad thing?"

"You can say that Sonic. While you and Shadow were fighting, I did get the chance to sense and look into Shadow's energy but felt something strange within him?"

"Could it be his negative chaos energy? You know he can go Dark Shadow with the use of his negative chaos energy."

"That's true but that's not it."

"Ok. So what is it?"

"I felt something strange, something very dark. I cannot picture it but something inside of Shadow is lurking inside him. I think it's some kind of dark energy flows within his veins."

"What? So could this mean…"

"Yes. I'm starting to think this strange dark energy is taking control of Shadow and it looks like it's getting stronger by the minute. I believe Shadow's rage is making him stronger."

"Now you think of it, when I fought Shadow back at Kyriakou, I did happen to feel a strange dark aura within Shadow. I don't know how Shadow has it but I can't help but getting the bad vibe that Shadow is being controlled by the dark aura and something tells me that this dark aura has other plans than beating me."

"I was thinking about the same thing as well Sonic. Whatever this dark aura, you have to stop it."

"I know but the question is how? How can I help Shadow without killing him?"

"I believe I can provide some assistance."

"Wait you can but you're back at Mobius and you're still in the Master Emerald. How can you help me?"

"Come with me, Chaos and I have discussed about it before you could get the chance to meditate and to contact with me."

Sonic nodded and follows Tikal to the Master Emerald.

* * *

 _Forest Institution Ruins…_

Akame and Kurome had begun their duel and both of them swinging their imperial arms as Kurome have some assistance from Doya and Natala as they both attack Akame but she dodge them with the use of her reflexes. Doya blasting some bullets from her pistols as Akame deflects them with her sword and gets out of dodge when Natala again charges at the assassin. Akame and Kurome charge at each other and clash with their swords before pushing each other away. Just when the two could continue to fight until they felt something rumbling from underground.

Before they could act, someone big erupt from the ground, roaring as it rise continuing to roar. Akame and Kurome took their attention to the monster.

"Danger beast." Kurome noticed.

"It must've come out of hiding when it sensed our desire to fight." Akame figured.

The danger beast begin to attack the sisters but they get out of dodge. The danger beast focus on Kurome and raise its hands and slam them down towards Kurome but Natala push her out of the way to take the fall as the danger beast killed Natala. Doya comes in and launches up in the air and blasted some bullets to the head of the danger beast but the bullets didn't penetrate through the metal so it then clasps it hands killing Doya as the danger beast killed both of Kurome's puppets.

Kurome growled, angrily charges at the danger beast with full aggression. She swung her sword trying to kill the beast but couldn't penetrate her blade through the head as it was covered in metal. The danger beast then again try grabbing Kurome to kill her but Akame launches up and grabs Kurome, saving her sister from certain death.

"Akame…" Kurome trailed.

"Are you ok?" AKame asked.

Both sisters return their attention to the danger beast.

"We can fight a little later but right now let's get him." Akame suggested.

Kurome nodded and both sister work together to take down the danger beast. Kurome make quick work as she dashes onto the danger beast and launches up in the air, front flip and cuts the tubes releasing the cover from the danger beast to show its face. Akame then comes in and finishes off the danger beast by slicing the face in half killing the danger beast. The danger beast then collapse down to the ground as the sisters dealt with the danger beast with ease.

"It looks like you and I still have what it takes. The two of us were pretty good at this weren't we? You remember don't you big sister!" Kurome asked charging at her big sister.

Akame and Kurome return back to their duel slashing their swords at each other, blocking their every strike they could throw at one another. Akame blocking Kurome once more then answers back with a kick that send her a feet away from her. Kurome then raise her blade up, using her Imperial Arms to summon more of her puppets as they charge at Akame. She readied her blade and kill them all in a splitting second surprising Kurome.

"I should've known my pawns couldn't kill her." Kurome commented.

"This battle is OVER!" Akame shouted charging at Kurome.

Akame readied her sword to finish her sister off but unaware, someone interrupt Akame from delivering the killing blow and she backed herself away. Kurome look over and sees Wave in his Grand Chariot.

"I won't let you hurt Kurome." Wave warned.

"Wave…" Kurome trailed off.

"Come on Night Raid I'm your target now."

Wave charge at Akame ready to fight but he was interfered when Tatsumi in his Incursio tackles Wave to save Akame.

"Move Tatsumi!" Wave demanded.

"You move Wave." Kurome countered.

"But you're my teammate. I can't just walk away from you and get yourself killed."

"But I want you to."

"What…"

"What are you doing here Tatsumi?" Akame asked.

"I came here to make sure that no one interferes with your fight." Tatsumi answered causing Akame to smile.

"Tatsumi we don't have time for this." Wave stated.

"I wish I could stop them too but if I did that then they'll never be able to finally sort this thing out."

"Is this how Night Raid settle their differences? I cannot allow it to happen."

"Hell no! This is a matter of a heart. Sometimes there are problems that can only to be solved by yourself without any help."

"A matter of a heart…" Kurome trailed off thinking about it for a second.

"I… I…" Wave stuttered clenching his fist.

"Wave."

Wave look over to Kurome.

"Thank you for coming to help me, maybe if things have gone differently the two of us could've been friends or something." Kurome thanked.

"Kurome…" Wave trailed off deactivating Grand Chariot.

"It's time we settle this. The pain and the regret we had for so long. Time to put an end of all of this. Are you ready? Let's go."

Akame and Kurome readied their swords for a second then charge at one another and attack, swinging their blades at each other, blocking each other's strikes before coming in for the final push. Both of the sisters charge at one another and clashed once more for the final time and Akame who got the upper advantage, ending her sister's life with Tatsumi and Wave watched in shocked. Kurome slowly closes her eyes, reaching her demise as Akame even closed her eyes to mourn for her little sister.

Wave drop down to his knees watching his comrade die by the hands of Akame.

"This couldn't be the only way for them to resolve their differences. I wasn't able to help her I couldn't do anything to stop it." Wave said slamming his fist down to the ground.

Akame carrying Kurome and approach to Wave.

"You came to look after my little sister. That's enough." Akame retorted.

"No… no! Dammit… DAMMIT!"

Wave slowly gets up, Akame hands Kurome to Wave and turn the opposite direction and walks away with the deceased Kurome. He stop for a moment to think about all of this.

"I don't understand… I don't know why? Why were we even fighting each other anymore?" Wave questioned.

"If you can't find a reason to fight then you shouldn't be fighting. Only those who fully comprehend the implications of war can be capable of bearing arms." Akame retorted.

"Implications?"

"You'll bear this weight for the rest of your life."

Wave jumped up before looking to Kurome and walk away with Kurome. Akame then slowly collapse to the ground but Tatsumi caught her.

"Didn't I tell you to stay back?" Akame reminded.

"Yeah maybe during the fight but I don't recall you say coming to take care of an injure companion did you?" Tatsumi countered.

"Wha…"

"I said goodbye to so many of my friends along the way but that's nothing compared to all the loss you've been through your whole life. I couldn't even begin to comprehend your pain. Akame you're not going to lose any of your loved ones ever again."

Akame bulge her eyes before her eyes start to get watery. Without holding anything back, she clutched to Tatsumi and begin to sob as Tatsumi comforted his friend.

* * *

 _Sonic's Subconscious…_

Sonic with Tikal walking over to the Master Emerald. Sonic wondered what Tikal plans to do when they reached to the master emerald. When they arrive, Tikal stop and turn around to face Sonic.

"So what now?" Sonic asked.

"Place your hand onto the master emerald Sonic." Tikal requested.

"OK."

Sonic complied, did what Tikal ask him to do so Sonic placed his right hand onto the master emerald. Sonic wondered why and he is just about to ask the orange echidna a question when all of sudden, his hand begin to glow. This surprises Sonic he wondered what's happen but finds out that something come to him, it appears to be a weapon with Sonic holding onto the weapon. It was a sword and the color of the sword was emerald green for the iron and the hilt of the sword is transparent blue. Sonic in awe carrying this sword in his hand and Tikal smiled.

Sonic look to his friend who have many questions.

"Tikal… what is this?" Sonic asked.

"What you're wielding right now is the **Sword of Chaos**."

"Sword of Chaos?"

"Creating by the gods themselves to vanquish evil with this weapon many years ago. The master emerald has selected you to wield the sword, it can help you help Shadow to vanquish the dark aura that flows within him with this weapon."

"So with the power of chaos, it can help Shadow?"

"Precisely. This should give you the upper advantage."

"Thank you Tikal. How can I repay you for your help?"

"You don't need to. Visiting me was enough to get a chance to chat with you. Now you must go, you have a fight to win for the Revolution tomorrow."

"Right. I'll return the sword as soon as I can."

"No need. Once you vanquished the evil, the sword automatically return itself back to the master emerald."

"Got it. Thanks again Tikal."

"So long Sonic and be careful."

Sonic nodded and disappear in a flash of light to return back to his conscious.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the Imperial Capital…_

There was Shadow in bed, naked as he was gritting his teeth groaning as he was in a middle of something in his bedroom. Right in front of him, there is Esdeath naked with the ultimate lifeform moaning wantonly as the black blur pounded her mercilessly with his rod thrusting into her snatch. Esdeath gripping the sheets with a tight grip as Shadow continue to demolish her. His hands wrapped around her hips, his pelvis smacking against her buttocks with each thrust causing her butt to jiggle.

"Ah. Ah. Oh Shadow right there… harder… deeper…" Esdeath moaned.

Shadow begin to deliver some ultimate and powerful thrusts, pumping his rod deeper in every inch possible that cause the ice queen to howl in pure pleasure. She has never experience this much pleasure before and the general is enjoying every moment of it with her beloved. Shadow pull her by the arms and rapidly again thrusted her, pounding her insides more and more before reaching his hands to grope her breasts and fondle them for his heart content. Esdeath tilted her head, eyes rolling backwards and heavily breathing from the large amounts of pleasure along with the ecstasy flows within her body.

Shadow knew that he's closing in to his limit and so Shadow deliver a few more powerful thrusts and seconds after Esdeath then let out a loud scream when she reach her limit. She began squirting her juices out of her snatch from the unstoppable amount of pleasure she received from Shadow and even Shadow reach his limit and ejaculated. He spurt out his spunk right inside her snatch before he can eject his rod out of her. Esdeath smiled, she look over her shoulder and the two begin making out before she collapse down to the bed to rest her body.

Shadow climbs off the bed and head over to the bathroom.

"Where are you going my love?" Esdeath asked.

"To the bathroom." Shadow answered.

"Be sure to make it quick, I want to have another round."

"I'll try."

Shadow closes the door and Esdeath waited patiently for the black blur to return to him. Shadow run the water and splash it onto his face before cracking his neck.

"Tomorrow is the day we finally get to fight for the last time. I'll be waiting for you Sonic, your time has come and I will reclaim my title as the ultimate life form. There won't be anyone to stop me." Shadow said.

Shadow takes a deep breath and exits the room to join with Esdeath as there is the sound of moaning. Unaware, a shadowy figure appear in the mirror with red-orange eyes glowing.

" **Soon Shadow, with the death of Sonic the Hedgehog I will be free once again. Your body will be a great use for my plans.** " The shadow figure said before dispersing.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: The Final Siege

 _Night Raid Hidden Base…_

Everyone had already meet up in the meeting room. Sonic look around and see Tatsumi, Akame, Leone, and Mine in the room.

"Looks like it's down for the six of us." Leone exclaimed.

"This place feels really big now." Akame added.

"Yeah it does. How are you doing Mine?" Tatsumi asked.

"I'll be ok. I'm already healed and Sonic fixed up Pumpkin, I'm ready to go and get back to the fight." Mine responded.

"Glad to hear it. So what are two doing after this?" Leone asked.

"Well… Mine and I haven't really thought about it yet." Tatsumi answered.

"What about you stud, got any plans on what you're going to do when this is over?"

"Me? Well… going back home to Mobius. I got friends and family that need me back home." Sonic responded.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that you plan on going back home."

"Yeah me too. We've been so focus on fighting the Jaegers and the Empire." Tatsumi remembered.

"That's true. Don't forget that Shadow is still with the Empire and he'll be difficult." Akame stated.

"Yeah I know. Which is why I won't hold anything back now. I'll try everything I can to get Shadow back to his senses." Sonic said.

"I hope so. I hate to see you and Shadow fight like this." Tatsumi hoped.

"Me too. But anyway, I'm ready to bring down the Empire for the pain and the suffering they've caused for all these years."

"Hell yeah! I'm with you man and hopefully I can send money back to my village."

Najenda enter the room with a smile.

"I appreciate everything you've done team' Najenda thanked.

"Whoa. That's like way too much for the final goodbye boss." Leone noticed.

"I don't know whether we all would meet again? That's completely up to you."

"What are you talking about? We're going to have a hell of a time getting rid of those bastards. Am I right?"

"Of course! You know I'm in." Tatsumi answered.

"Me too. I can even bring a new world for my people and make it better for them." Mine added joining in.

"Good then this will be Night Raid's last assignment. Cut down the source of this corruption, assassinate Minister Honest." Najenda ordered.

With that, the team then get ready for the final siege to the Capital. Tatsumi and Mine spend some time together, Leone doing some exercises and Akame cleaning and sharpening her imperial arms. Sonic doing a few warm up, ready for the final fight against Shadow. Sonic look at his right hand, he now can possess the sword of chaos that the master emerald give to him to defeat Shadow and free him from the dark evil aura within the ultimate lifeform.

" _I hope this works. Hang in there Shadow, I'll free you from this evil._ " Sonic thought.

Sonic look and sees Najenda entering in his room.

"Hey Najenda. What's up?" Sonic asked.

"I want to come and say thank you for everything you've done for Night Raid." Najenda thanked.

"I don't think I've done a lot to be honest."

"But you did. Some of the Revolution troops almost lost hope but you turned all of that around. Because of your fire light in your spirit and keep fighting no matter it was friends, rivals, or there's no hope left. You've changed the Revolution and its people. The citizens of the capital had talked a lot about you and you've given them hope that the Empire's corruption will be over and they can be in peace without the Empire to make them suffer from the pain that they've caused for so long."

Sonic was taken back hearing all of this from the boss herself. He look away and slowly smile.

"Really? I… I don't know what to say." Sonic said.

"You're the Revolution's inspiration, you're their hope and their faith to think about a bright new day and a new world for peace including me. You've restored my life force to enjoy a new life of peace and I couldn't been more grateful for what you've done Sonic." Najenda responded.

"Wow. That's… that's sweet of you and from the Revolution that you all think about that for me even Night Raid. With all of the inspiration, time I fulfill my promise and to free everyone from the years of suffering from the corrupted Empire. I'll make sure of it."

"Glad to hear it from you Sonic. We're going to win this war for the people and for the Revolution."

"That's right."

Sonic and Najenda gotten closer and embrace each other looking into each other's eyes.

"I want you to be careful out there when you're facing Shadow. You the only one that can defeat him and bring the peace for the people." Najenda requested.

"Don't worry. I will so no need to worry. This hedgehog will take care of it." Sonic responded.

"Good to know and Sonic…"

"Yeah Najenda."

Najenda place her hand onto the hedgehog's cheek forming a genuine smile.

"Thank you for everything. I love you." Najenda thanked with affection.

"I love you too Najenda." Sonic retorted.

And so, Sonic and Najenda engage in a heated lip-lock, kissing hard while getting very intimate with each other. Sonic and Najenda holding each other, deepening the kiss not wanting to let go. They kissed like there's no tomorrow and the two shared their passionate moment together before the final battle against the Empire. The two continue to kiss for minutes, showing their affections and their strong feelings for each other during their intimate kiss. Najenda let out a soft moan during the kiss and Sonic take the time to reach down his hand and gives Najenda's firm butt a tight squeeze groping her during their make-out session.

Another minute after, the two then break up the kiss and look into each other's eyes once more.

"We can have sex later during the celebration but right now we got a job to do." Najenda said.

"I know. Are you ready?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. Let's go meet with everyone for the final siege."

The couples exit the room together and meet with everyone. Sonic and Najenda even hold each other's hand while they went to meet up with everyone to meet up with the Revolution for the final battle.

* * *

 _The Imperial Capital…_

Shadow at the balcony with his arms crossed waiting for the final fight against the Revolution. He was later join with Esdeath smiling at the view.

"It looks like this is it Shadow. The final fight against the Revolution." Esdeath said.

"Indeed. Sonic will know the true meaning of defeat once I kill him to reclaim my title. This Empire will soon will rise again but a new one." Shadow retorted.

"How so? Would do you mean?"

"I'm going to be the one that will rule this Empire, making my own empire as I see fit and the whole world will bow down to me. I will become the new emperor and these fools will know the powerful ruler of this Capital."

"You becoming the new emperor? I love it my love. What about the minister?"

"That fat pig will become a servant but I'll kill him if he tries anything funny. I never like the guy."

"So you say. What about me Shadow?"

"You? How would you like to rule by my side to be my queen?"

"With all of the power and bring war to anyone that stands in your way and mine? I'd love to Shadow, it will be an absolute honor to rule by yourself as your queen."

"Good. Now come here…"

Shadow pulled Esdeath close and kissed her by the lips. The ice queen returning the kiss with full affection and gotten a little freaky with the black blur. Shadow end up grabbing Esdeath's ass with a tight squeeze and Esdeath let out a moan feeling aroused when Shadow groped her rear end. They break up the kiss and Esdeath place her hands onto the hedgehog's chest.

"When this s over, I'll make love to you all through the night." Shadow said smirking.

"Do you plan on tying me up to punish me Shadow?" Esdeath asked.

"More than that. If you can handle what I have in store for you."

"Of course my love, we will become powerful when we takeover this Empire and make it our own."

"Of course and now we wait for the final battle."

Shadow deliver a smack against Esdeath's butt earning a squeal from the general with his hands still grabbing her butt.

* * *

 _Hours Later, the Capital…_

The Revolution had breached the capital by breaking through the gates to enter inside while Night Raid head to the palace to eliminate the minister.

"Today we turn our dreams of revolution into reality and pave away for a new world by the strength of our hearts we will abolish this evil government and its people will finally live in peace!" Najenda said earning the roars and cheers from the revolution troops.

The revolution storm through the capital and fight the Empire guards in the capital as the battle has already started. Esdeath then went on to fight off the revolution and Shadow decide to wait for Sonic not wanting to fight any revolution troops.

Night Raid had stormed inside the palace with Sonic and Leone breaking through the ground into the palace clearing a path for Tatsumi, Akame, and Mine.

"Hardly any guards here just as we thought." Leone said grinning.

"What's going on guys? Mind if we drop in." Sonic teased drawing his sword and kill the guards.

Tatsumi beating the guards with Akame using her sword to kill the imperial guards and Mine shooting her pumpkin. Sonic using his speed and agility to take down many imperial guards as possible while Night Raid makes their way to the throne room to confront the emperor and the minister. Sonic breaks through the door entering inside and sees more guards that are guarding the door to the emperor.

"Night Raid! And Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"I don't want to kill anyone or I have to. Get out of the way." Akame demanded.

"We will not retreat."

"Should've known they would keep the toughest guards here in the palace." Leone commented.

"I guess killing them is the only way through." Tatsumi stated.

"None of you can cut against Night Raid. Please fall back now." Run ordered approaching to Night Raid.

"One of the Jaegers." Akame spotted.

"It's Run." Tatsumi noticed.

"It's been a while. I' surprised you remember me Tatsumi."

"By any chance you think you can let us pass? Pretty please?"

"Oh sorry I'm the type of person who prefers to finish everything I start."

"Yeah even if it's a mistake?"

"History will always decide to make a decision in a situation like this. (Notices Sonic) So you're that blue hedgehog that everyone and the Imperial has been talking about?"

"Yeah and the name's Sonic by the way." Sonic retorted.

"Sonic huh. Fascinating name."

"Thanks. I get that a lot."

"There's no reason for you to throw your lives away. You may leave. You can't help me but as matter of fact you'll be in the way."

Run then activate his angelic wings and ascends up in the air and shot projectiles from its wings. Sonic and everyone else got to cover from the fire. Sonic draws out his sword and uses his speed to launches up in the air. Run sees Sonic coming and shot more projectiles at the blue blur. Sonic dodging the projectile to spin himself around and bashes Run using his head sending him flying away but he did an aerial recover.

Sonic then shot a blue lightning arrow using Chaos Spear at Run. He dodges away from the spear and Sonic uses his speed to attack Run but the Run again evades from Sonic and Leone then jumps in to deliver a kick to Run sending him back down.

"Sonic, you take the others and go. I'll take care of Run from here." Leone ordered.

"I'm helping too Leone, you may need some cover fire." Mine joined.

"No way. I got this guy."

"I think Mine's right, you could use some back up Leone." Sonic countered.

"I guess you're right. You, Tatsumi, and Akame go deal with the minister but save some beatdown for me."

"Sure thing. Let's go!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic, Akame, and Tatsumi head on over to the room.

"Don't go dying on me you two!" Tatsumi shouted.

"Don't worry I won't." Leone responded.

"Don't worry about me Tatsumi, get that bastard." Mine added.

"I will and I love you."

"I love you too Tatsumi!"

The three rush over to the emperor with Sonic using his speed, using Sonic Boost to bash the remaining of the guards out of the way with Akame finishing them off and he and Sonic then bash through the door, making an entrance to meet with the minister and the emperor. Sonic making an entrance alongside with Tatsumi as he grinned looking directly at the minister.

"Knock, knock." Sonic said.

"It's the blue hedgehog." Emperor said in shock.

"It's Sonic the Hedgehog." Honest pointed.

"So we finally meet huh? Man you must be the minister huh? I got to say you're real ugly in person." Sonic said.

"Where is Shadow! He's supposed to be here."

"I don't see Shadow around so the party just gotten started."

"How did you guys get passed the royal guards!"

Also, there is Akame breaking through the glass ceiling to make her entrance as well.

"Looks like your precious guards had decided to give up." Akame said.

"What she said." Sonic agreed.

"Ain't that right." Tatsumi retorted fist bumping with Sonic.

"Minister, you're my target. You're done!" Akame said.

The black hair assassin charges at the minister to execute him. Before Akame could kill the minister, a barrier then interfere and blocked off Akame and pushing her back.

"What the hell!" Sonic cursed.

"*Laugh* You're too late! The automatic Imperial Arms has been activated you lose!" Honest shouted.

"This Empire's coming to an end because of what you've started." Emperor said.

"No please listen to me. Things were messed u way farther than that, the weak and the poor have been suffering under the tyranny for ages and no matter how many people pray for things to change you never done anything to help them. Sayo, Ieyasu and my friends they're all dead now. This chalice nation cannot stand any longer!" Tatsumi reasoned.

"Your majesty, you must not allow him to deceive you." Minister demanded.

"You hold your tongue minister! You days of manipulating the emperor are over!"

"What! You should stop making such vile accusations and royal company. I give advice out of love and respect."

"Doesn't look like it to me pal." Sonic neglected.

"That's bullshit and you know it! Can't you hear what's happening outside? The capital is finished!"

"Careful boy I advised you to shut your mouth. Rise and show them your power emperor."

"Submit to your all and powerful emperor!" the emperor demanded.

Suddenly there has been some rumbling going on. Sonic and the others wondered what's going on and what's with the earthquake. Little did they know, something came from underground and it was rising from the palace.

"The Empire's secret weapon: **Primus Imperator**! A machine that is colossal and undefeatable like the god himself!" Honest presented.

The legendary imperial arms rise from the ground with everyone who sees the the giant imperial arms making its appearance and the emperor and now using it which Honest had planned for all of this the entire time.

" _So the rumors were true, there was a powerful imperial arms that the Empire has. That thing is enormous._ " Sonic thought.

Shadow looking over at the giant imperial arms with his arms crossing at a rooftop around the capital.

"So they were holding a powerful imperial arms after all. Reminds me of showing the world the Eclipse Cannon from Space Colony Ark." Shadow commented.

"For generations our empire has been a flawless image of divine order and anyone who rebelled against it must atone for their sins!" Emperor threatened.

The Primus Imperator begin shooting a red massive beam creating a massive explosion to the capital showing its true power of its weapon. Akame fight off the guards while Tatsumi begin fighting the emperor.

"Stop this! Look at what you're doing to your own people!" Tatsumi demanded.

"Night Raid has done this. This is merely the result at what you've created!" Emperor countered.

The Primus Imperator shot another beam as Tatsumi dodge away the beam.

"Don't you have any compassion? What kind of emperor unleash the suffering?" Tatsumi questioned.

"Silence! This empire is a thousand years old. We will never allow it to collapse during our reign!" Emperor barked.

"Here, here you majesty. Well said." Honest applauded.

"The last thousands of years had led to this day!" Tatsumi shouted charging at the emperor but is smacked down to the ground.

"The ruler of this country who are born in this treachery responsibility. You could never understand how that feels." Emperor said.

"It's bigger than you, it's bigger than all of us the anguish and the agony of everyone around you!"

Tatsumi charge and save the mother and the daughter from the red beam fired by the primus imperator.

"Look can't you see what's happening down there!" Tatsumi questioned.

The emperor take a good look down at the capital and see the innocents of people who are injured or suffered from the explosion or had been killed in the explosion.

"Wha…" Emperor trailed off.

"Don't listen to him your majesty! He's trying to get into your head. You must show them what true meaning of the authority around to the capital!" Honest reasoned.

"Oh… I guess that makes sense."

Tatsumi charges at the Primus Imperator but is caught by the emperor and he slam down Tatsumi to the ground with a loud thud creating the smoke from the impact.

"If you have the power then why don't you use that to fight the real problem?"

"Shut up…"

"Are you just gonna be his little puppet forever is that it!"

"SHUT UP!"

The emperor try stomping Tatsumi to kill him but Wave in his Grand Chariot who helped the boy get out of dodge.

"I am an Imperial Soldier. It's my job to protect people." Wave said.

"Man am I happy to hear that." Tatsumi commented.

"And besides I already owed you a favor anyway or don't you remember?"

"Huh? A favor?"

"Don't worry about it. You majesty calm yourself! Please!"

"This crusade is our cause. We must see it through to the end!" Emperor shouted as the weapon again fire another red beam creating a powerful explosion.

"He has to be stop at all cost and you and I are the only ones that can do it."

"Yeah you don't have to tell me." Tatsumi retorted.

"Not necessary." A voice intervened.

Tatsumi and Wave look behind and sees Sonic approaching to the boys and glaring at the Primus Imperator.

"Sonic." Tatsumi said.

"You guys won't be doing anything. I'll take care of everything from hear." Sonic said.

"You but how?" Wave asked.

"Because I have the power to stop the emperor and destroy that damn thing."

"You mean like a trump card?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yeah. You can say that. You guys help out the innocent people while I have a chat with the emperor."

"But he's enormous and how can you fight that thing Sonic?" Wave asked.

Sonic look over to Wave smiling before returning to the emperor.

"Just watch." Sonic simply said.

 ***BGM: Crush 40 – Open your Heart (2009 Mix)***

Tatsumi and Wave look at each other in confusion. Sonic slowly close his eyes, channeling his chaos energy as he ascends up in mid-air, he begin to emitting yellow aura from his body, fist clenching as Sonic focus the power within then let out a loud roar beginning to transform.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic roared.

Tatsumi and Wave watch in awe, Night Raid what they're doing even the Empire and the Revolution. Shadow looking on including Honest and the Emperor look over at Sonic as the citizens watching and hearing the hedgehog roar. Suddenly there is a giant pillar of light flashing from Sonic beginning to transforms. Everyone didn't move or speak and watches the light erupt and everyone continue to watch what was going on. Tatsumi and Wave cover their eyes from the light for a minute before it disperse.

Once the light fade away, Tatsumi and Wave drop their jaws and sees Sonic had transforms. His fur change from blue to yellow and he open his eyes as they change the color to red. Yellow aura flowing around, emitting from his body.

Honest looking on in absolute shock.

"The hedgehog… he's… changed…" Honest trailed off.

"Whoa…" Tatsumi commented.

"I did not see that coming." Wave said.

Sonic turn his eyes over to Tatsumi and Wave and smiled.

"Like what you see?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic… that form… is AWESOME!" Tatsumi said with glee.

"Glad you like it. This is my **Super Sonic** form." Sonic presented.

"You super form?" Wave inquired.

"That's right. I have the power to destroy this Imperial Arms. You guys get out of here and help the people, let me handle this."

"Right. Be careful Sonic. That thing is powerful."

"Don't go dying on me man." Tatsumi advised.

"Don't worry, I don't plan to." Sonic responded.

Tatsumi and Wave went to go help the people. Sonic return his gaze to the emperor and got to his stance.

"This is it emperor! Stop this now or face the consequences!" Sonic demanded.

"We will never listen to you Sonic. Your majesty, crush that pest!" Honest shouted.

 ***BGM: Crush 40 – What I'm Made Of… (2007 Mix)***

Emperor begin to shoot a massive red beam but Sonic dodges the beam with his top speed and ascends up in the air. Sonic then flew and charges at the Primus Imperator. Sonic bashes the imperial arms with brute force that created a dent and the emperor try to smack Sonic but Sonic dodges away and kicks the hand away from him and bashes the head knocking it a little bit as it shake a bit.

"You'll pay for that!" Emperor threatened shooting a beam.

Sonic dodges the beam and the arm flying and the yellow blur dives down and kicks the weapon hitting it by the stomach creating a dent to it.

"What! It's damaging the Primus Imperator? How is this possible?" Honest wondered.

Shadow in shock watching in awe surprisingly sees Sonic his super sonic form.

"How is this possible? Sonic can turn super with the use of the emeralds? How can this be?" Shadow wondered.

The revolution and Najenda watching in awe, they see Sonic taking on the emperor in his super form.

"Sonic is fighting the emperor and he appears to be damaging the weapon."

"Yeah and Sonic is winning."

"He is our hope to defeat the Empire."

"Come on Sonic! Take it down!"

"Sonic."

"Sonic!"

"SONIC! SONIC! SONIC!"

The revolution begin to cheer on, shouting the hedgehog's name. Najenda look around and look back to the fight. She couldn't help but to smile.

" _Please win Sonic. You're our only hope._ " Najenda thought.

The people of the capital begin shouting Sonic's name, cheering the hero on to stop the emperor. Run looking around so does Leone.

"The people are cheering on Sonic? Perhaps… he could bring peace for the capital. I was wrong about the Empire all along." Run said.

"That's Sonic for ya and I got to say that is a badass transformation." Leone commented.

Tatsumi meet with Mine checking to see if she's alright.

"Are you all right Mine?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yeah never better. Is that Sonic up there fighting the emperor?" Mine questioned.

"Yeah that's him alright."

Sonic can hear the people in the capital shouting his name, cheering him to stop the emperor.

"You can do it Sonic! I believe in you!"

"Sonic. Please save us!"

"Sonic. I know you can do it!"

"Sonic! Sonic! Sonic!"

Honest hearing the people cheering for their hero, their ony hope to stop the emperor cause him to go outrage.

"Fool! FOOLS! Don't they know respect, your majesty teach these idiots a lesson about respect!" Honest shouted.

Emperor begin shooting another beam to a different location but Sonic then jumps in and takes the hit with his arms cross like a x guarding himself to protect the people from the blast. Sonic glared at the emperor.

"You can't stop me!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic charges in with intense velocity and bashes the Primus Imperator right to the abdomen giving it some cracks as the Emperor scream in pain. The emperor then take the chance to grab Sonic and then throws him to a different location as Sonic crash down to the ground.

"Sonic!" Tatsumi shouted.

Sonic slowly gets up back on his feet, spits the blood out from his mouth from feeling the effects of that crash.

"That the best you got little boy?" Sonic taunted.

"How dare you talk to me like that? I'm the emperor!" the emperor shouted shooting multiple red homing beams.

Sonic jumps up in the air, flying as he dodge away the red beams with ease and with top speed. Sonic then goes for another attack where he left the weak spot but gets smacked by the emperor's hand sending him back and crash against the ground and the emperor then shot a beam at Sonic creating another explosion.

The people look in awe, hoping that this wouldn't end Sonic but Sonic survived the explosion. His shirt is in a little in tatters and dirt onto his body. Sonic brush himself off, cracking his next and smile.

"Come on, I know you can do better that that little punk. You can't even kill me, how stupid can you even be." Sonic insulted.

"Shut the hell up!" Emperor screamed.

Sonic dodge away another incoming red beam. The emperor begin blasting multiple beams as Sonic continue to dodge creating more explosions. Tatsumi watching Sonic taking on the emperor as Sonic damaging a little more of the imperial arms.

" _Damn it. I wish there was a way to help Sonic._ " Tatsumi thought. while watching Sonic.

"Tatsumi."

Tatsumi stop and recognize the voice.

" _Bro._ " Tatsumi thought.

" _There will always be hardships and misery Tatsumi. In fact that's all we get but this is the path we chose for ourselves. We should feel fortunate to do what no else will, it's how the world has changed and then we simply disappear._ " Bulat said in Tatsmi's mind.

"Bro…"

"Come on and scream with all the fire in your soul!"

Tatsumi let out a loud scream and start to use Incurio. Calling it as it begin to evolve with Mine and Akame watching in awe. Tatsumi activating his Imperial Arms somehow activates his trump card and he then ascends up in the air. Tatsumi's Incursio armor has change its color into gold with wings.

"Hang on Sonic, I'm coming to help!" Tatsumi said.

Sonic dodging away another set of red beams and one of them is about to impact Sonic but he is tackled to get out of dodge. Sonic stop and sees Tatsumi in his Incursio and changed.

"Whoa? Did you just change your outlook with that bad boy?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. I can't stand and do nothing. I'm here to help you." Tatsumi responded.

"The more the merrier. You see that weakspot?"

"Yeah. I see it, what's the plan."

"We're going to charge at it and destroy this damn thing. I'm going to need your help with this one and we can even pull it off together."

"Alright! This is just like how we worked together back at Night Raid base."

"Yep. Now you ready?"

"Yeah let's go."

"Good. Follow my lead."

"All of you will die!" the emperor shouted.

The primus imperator fire more red beams. Sonic and Tatsumi using their speed to dodge away the beams and they altogether bashed against the imperial arms with full force.

"No… get away from me!" Emperor demanded.

"No way! Not until we bring you down!" Sonic shouted.

"That's right, this ends now!" Tatsumi added.

"Now together Tatsumi, give it everything you got on this bastard!"

"Right!"

Sonic and Tatsumi screamed as they push themselves with brute force in a final push.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Sonic and Tatsumi screamed.

"SONIC!" Najenda cried.

"TATSUMI!" Akame and Mine cried in unison.

With a final push, Sonic and Tatsumi then pushed through, creating a hole on the Primus Imperator and destroy it with everything they got.

"WHAT!" Honest screamed.

The Primus Imperator begin exploding and collapse.

"They did it!" Wave said.

The imperial arms collapse down and just about to crash down to the people. Sonic then comes in and push it back, creating some space from the crash away from the citizens before it could come down crashing on them. Sonic then use his strength to stop the massive weapon in seconds and was inches away from the people. Sonic then let go of it and Tatsumi join with Sonic who is bleeding.

"Is everyone ok?" Sonic asked.

The people nodded in response.

"Good. How about Tatsumi, are you ok?" Sonic asked again.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Let me heal you."

Sonic place a hand onto Tatsumi's chest and heal his injuries. Mine then rushes in and hugged Tatsumi and Akame is beyond relief that Tatsumi is alive.

"Tatsumi! I'm glad you're still alive." Mine said.

"I know. Sonic helped me through it." Tatsumi responded.

Sonic revert back to normal and smile.

"Looks like no one died today. That's good enough for me." Sonic commented.

"Well done Sonic, you've managed to stop the emperor." A voice said.

Sonic and Night Raid look over and sees Shadow and Esdeath together sees Shadow clapping his hands slowly.

"Shadow." Sonic said.

"Esdeath." Akame also said.

"You guys have survived but now play time is over. Time we pick up where we left off Sonic." Shadow suggested.

"I was going to say the same thing. Tatsumi, Mine you guys get out of here. Akame I'm going to need your help to take down Esdeath." Sonic ordered.

"Right." Akame nodded.

"But we can help to." Tatsumi countered.

"Yeah I'll make that bitch pay for everything she's done." Mine added.

"There's no time for arguing. Get out of here NOW!"

Tatsumi and Mine jumped and nodded and did what they were told. The Revolution came in and charge at Shadow and Esdeath.

"No… DON'T!" Sonic shouted.

Esdeath begin to blast a shockwave of ice creating a massive wall around the imperial capital. Tatsumi and Mine made it out just in time and Najenda met up with them.

"Tatsumi, Mine where's Sonic?" Najenda asked.

"He's with Akame dealing with Shadow and Esdeath." Mine answered.

Shadow and Esdeath return their attention back to Sonic and Akame.

"Sonic, Akame." Esdeath said.

"Looks like you lose." Akame stated.

"No the Empire lost regardless my expedition is far from finished."

"Expedition?" Sonic inquired.

"But the war is already over." Akame reminded.

"No but there always be another war. Although we will be starting one for ourselves." Esdeath countered.

"What do you mean ourselves?" Sonic questioned.

Shadow smirked and he and Esdeath embrace each other and start kissing, making out together as Shadow grab Esdeath's ass earning a moan from Esdeath and break up the kiss to return their attentions to Sonic and Akame.

"If you may know Sonic, Esdeath and I are going to become new rulers of the capital and will be starting our own empire together." Shadow answered shocking Sonic and Akame.

"What? Shadow you can't. I won't let you." Sonic said.

"Oh there's nothing you can do to stop me and my girlfriend who will soon to be my queen. This world will be ours for the count and you won't stop us."

"What about Maria Shadow? What about the promise you made to her?!"

"What…"

"Come on Shadow, I know that this isn't you. You made a promise to put the past behind you and promised to protect everyone you cared about. That's what Maria want it or have you forgotten about her."

"I…"

"If Maria was alive, she would be disgusted if not disappointed. This is not what she wanted from you. Ruling over people by fear, pain, and misery! The Shadow the Hedgehog I knew would never do such thing. The Shadow the Hedgehog I knew would bring down all evil. And the Shadow the Hedgehog I knew would never become evil himself! You're becoming just like Black Doom back at Station Square, back when the Black Arms invade our home and attack the innocents of people! That's not how Professor Gerald Robotnik created you to be. He created you to protect mankind and help the people!"

Shadow thinking about it for a second with Esdeath looking with concern.

"Shadow." Esdeath said.

"Come on Shadow, you know I'm right. Follow your heart, this is not you." Sonic encouraged.

Shadow let out a loud scream in rage and ignore what everything Sonic said.

"SHUT UP! I don't care about Maria or Prof. Gerald Robotnik anymore. The dawning of the new era is near and I am that era that will bring new order of chaos to this world and everyone will kneel before form as their new king!" Shadow shouted.

Sonic looking with shock. He soon glare at Shadow, rage boiling inside.

"Then you leave me no choice Shadow. I'll have to take you down for you own good." Sonic threatened.

"Esdeath, this world is poised on the brink of peace and that's exactly the reason I can't let you stay alive to bring more pain to this world with Shadow." Akame said.

"Oh spare me the drama, if you and Sonic want to oppose me and Shadow then show me how much you want it." Esdeath countered drawing out her sword.

Sonic and Akame draw out their swords and Shadow draw his weapon as well all four ready to fight.

"Esdeath, Shadow… you two are truly are the final obstacle to the revolution." Najenda thought.

"Sonic, Akame annihilate them!" Najenda ordered.

Sonic and Akame got ready and both charge at Shadow and Esdeath.

"You're dead!" Akame said.

"We'll see about that!" Esdeath countered.

"This ends now Shadow!" Sonic shouted.

"I've waited a long time for this Sonic. Let's see who is the strongest!" Shadow barked.

Sonic and Akame charge at Shadow and Esdeath and all four begin to clash into their final showdown.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: The Final Showdown

It has all come to this. Sonic and Akame vs Shadow and Esdeath in the final showdown. Esdeath and Akame clashed while Sonic and Shadow also clashed and pushed each other. Shadow shot multiple chaos spear at Sonic but the blue blur using his speed, quickness and agility to dodge the chaos spear then did a flash kick shooting a shockwave of wind right at Shadow. He evades the shockwave and charges at Sonic for a quick strike but Sonic jump up over Shadow doing an aerial twist then dives down for a diving kick. Shadow block the kick and pushes Sonic back and Shadow launches up in the air and hits Sonic with an uppercut then Shadow grabs Sonic by the ankles and dives down and slams Sonic to the ground.

Shadow with a war cry raise his sword and swung it downward but Sonic rolls out of dodge then spin dash him against the destroyed primus imperator. Sonic then begin pummeling Shadow with various of punches but Shadow then block it off, countered Sonic and delivers a kick that pushes Sonic away and use chaos control to teleport behind Sonic and spin himself delivering a spinning roundhouse sending Sonic flying and crashing down to the ground. Shadow charges at Sonic and swung his sword but Sonic blocks Shadow off then counters him with a parry and swung his sword upward delivering a terrifying slash to the ultimate life form. Sonic then homing attacks Shadow down the ground grinding him against it with a trail of rubble and Sonic against shot a shockwave of wind pushing Shadow away.

Shadow recover himself right after getting out of the shockwave then senses Sonic shot the wave of blind wind using Sonic Wind. Shadow did a side flip and engulfs his sword with red aura and Sonic did the same engulfing his sword with blue aura holding nothing back and the hedgehog then clash once more with their swords collide and they both created a shockwave of blue and red energy altogether.

Akame and Esdeath swinging their swords and Esdeath summons the shards of ice and hurls them over to the assassin. Akame breaking the shards with her blade then Esdeath charges in at Akame for a quick swipe but Akame then launches up in the air, spinning herself and dives down for the kill but surprisingly Esdeath had blocked Akame's killing blow with a blade made of ice. Esdeath snap her fingers and summons the pillars of ice coming at her. AKame with her reflexes dodging and destroying the pillars with her blade, Esdeath summons more of them from the walls of ice with that sadistic grin. Akame again destroy a few more with her being distracted. Esdeath take the chance to take advantage and delivers an axe kick sending the assassin back down to the ground, crashing during the impact.

Esdeath again snap her fingers, summoning a gigantic hail of ice from the air and hurls it over to Akame. Akame sees it coming so she roll out of the way as fast as she can and dodges the gigantic hail. Esdeath dives down and slam down her sword at Akame but Akame rolls backwards to launch herself from the ground. She skidded the ground and charges at the general and both Akame and Esdeath swinging, clashing their swords going at it with Akame holding nothing back. She continue attacking as Esdeath with that sadistic grin, blocking every strike and Akame again swung her blade but Esdeath parries Akame and delivers a devastating kick that send the girl flying a feet away and hits the ground with a crash.

Esdeath goes in for the finish and just about to kill Akame with the use of her powers but Sonic then comes in and delivers a spinning heel kick, striking Esdeath right in the face backing her away from Akame. Shadow then comes in behind Sonic to attack but Sonic back flip and Akame swung her sword forcing Shadow to block it then knee kicks Shadow and Sonic delivering a punch sending him away from the both of them. Sonic and Akame regroup with their backs pressed against each other, readying their swords as Shadow and Esdeath recover themselves and got back into the fight.

"It looks like Shadow and Esdeath are tougher than I thought." Akame commented.

"Yeah tell me about it. Shadow has gotten a lot stronger and it's because of this dark aura that I'm sensing." Sonic sensed.

"What do you mean?"

"From what I can tell that isn't Shadow, something is controlling his mind and spirit for the thirst of power and blood. Luckily, I have a secret weapon that can help him and get rid of this evil out of him."

"If that's the case then I can help you right after I take down Shadow."

"We're going to have to work together on this one. You in?"

"Of course. Anything to defeat Esdeath and Shadow I'm all for too. Time I put my plan to the test."

Sonic look over his shoulder watches Akame readied her sword, she delivers a cut to her hand and knelt down. Shadow and Esdeath stop their tracks, watching Akame feeling the effects from the sword. Suddenly, the poison begin spreading around Akame at first but disperse then it begin to showcase red markings all over her body. Akame's scleras turned black with black markings appearing around their pupils and a dark aura enveloped the body.

"Whoa. Now that's badass." Sonic commented.

"Oh? So this must be your trump card." Esdeath assumed.

" _Interesting, I sense some strange aura around her from that blade she's carrying._ " Shadow thought.

"I've murdered a lot of people in my life. Vagaries, sorrow, hatred, everyone I've killed. Murasame remembers them all. I'll take the full weight of responsibility myself." Akame said readying her blade.

"I'm quite impressed you've cast off your human skill. What a fitting end of your demon sword." Esdeath complimented.

"Even it is kills me… I'll end you… now!"

Akame charges at Esdeath with great sped surprising Esdeath and Shadow fire his chaos spear at Sonic with he too uses his speed. Both hedgehogs clash and they spin themselves into a ball and clashing, colliding their homing attack several times and swung their blades but their blades collide that push them back from the shockwave. Shadow swung his sword, shooting red energy waves using Chaos Slash at the blue blur. Sonic dodging the waves and soon charges at Shadow but gets interrupted when Esdeath kicks Sonic right in the face to return the favor. Akame comes in and swung her sword at Shadow then kicks him right after he blocks her with full force. Sonic recover himself and he and Esdeath engage in a fight as they both blocking and swinging their swords at each other then Sonic begin to flash kick Esdeath up in the air even shooting shockwave of wind right at the general.

Akame launches up in the air and axe kicks the general back down and dives down for strike but Esdeath rolls out of the way. Shadow behind Akame dashes to go for the kill to protect his girlfriend but Sonic retaliates when he begin activating his imperial arms and stop Shadow with gravity then launches himself and delivers a clothesline when he uses his imperial arms to get the upper hand against the ultimate life form. Shadow use his Imperial Arms and summon flaming balls and hurl them over at Sonic. Sonic using his agility and speed to dodge and evade the flaming balls quick as he can, Shadow punch the ground and creates a geyser of fire from underground hurling them over at Sonic. Sonic use gravity to launches himself up in the air. Shadow begin creating a large pillars from underground blasting over at Sonic.

Sonic dodges the fire pillars but soon finds out that they were coming right at him like homing missile so Sonic then uses gravity to dodge away the fire with the use of his imperial arms and glides himself away from the flaming pillars. Sonic then shot sonic wind at them to blow the fire away. Shadow use his imperial arms to engulfs his fists with flames and begin blasting a beam of fire from his hands. Sonic again dodging the fire, hoping it doesn't turn him into barbecue. Shadow then fire spears made of fire at the blue blur and Sonic again dodging the flaming spears. Sonic glared and slam his fist creating gravity when he lift up multiple objects and begin homing attack them over at Shadow from using more fire.

Shadow dodging the objects with his agility and dodges the last one. Sonic using his speed and dash over at Shadow ready to strike but Shadow senses Sonic and so he begin delivering a devastating punch right to the hedgehog's face sending him backwards. Shadow dash over to Sonic with blasting fire from his hands and start to pummel Sonic with some serious of punches to the blue blur, beating Sonic down with fire engulfing into his fist.

Sonic screeched with Shadow delivering a flaming beating to the blue blur for a few seconds then Shadow finishes it off with another devastating punch right to the face that sends Sonic flying and crash over to the destroyed primus imperator and Shadow begin creating a big sphere made of fire and hurls it over at Sonic damaging the hedgehog with the flames burst out from the explosion.

"Sonic!" Akame shouted.

Esdeath create more pillars of ice at Akame but slice them down. Esdeath creating a rubble of ice from underground, launches her up and summons anther pillar of ice at Akame but dodges it and lands onto it. She then dashes over at Esdeath with great speed, Esdeath then swung her sword to stop her but Akame jumps onto the flying rubble then launches herself at Esdeath and clash against the general breaking through the ice rubble and back down to the ground. Esdeath using an ice shield to block off Akame but the assassin let out a scream of rage pushing down her blade through the ice, breaks it and stabs Esdeath's arm.

Esdeath feel the poison flowing within her veins and kicks Akame off. Before the poison can spread around her body, she then stops it by cutting off her left arm to stop the poison.

"This fight is getting real exciting. It's a shame that I won't use my left arm for the hardcore sex that I'm going have with my beloved tonight as the celebration to rule this capital. It'll be even better when I tear you into pieces!" Esdeath shouted.

Akame and Esdeath dash at each other and again clash with Akame using her speed to dodge away Esdeath's movements and strikes. Akame swinging her sword but Esdeath blocked it and try to swing her sword at Akame until Akame evades from Esdeath as the two girls collide their swords before backing away. Esdeath charges in and swung her sword but Akame dodge Esdeath and Esdeath then use the blood from her left arm, covering Akame's face with her own blood and delivers a kick that send Akame collapsing to the ground. She then launches up in the air and slam down her sword at Akame, she rolls out of the way and Esdeath kicks her feet that shoots a geyser of ice at Akame but Akame then launches up in the air to dodge the ice. Again the girls clash and Esdeath shoot a pillar of ice from her left arm but Akame evades it and cuts it down. Esdeath then charge at Akame but Akame use her speed to dodge away, the general then swung her sword, shooting a wave of ice at Akame but the assassin cuts through the ice and charges at Esdeath.

Esdeath creates a wall of ice to protect her but Akame then deliver some serious of rapid kicks then a spinning kick with full force breaking the ice wall and hitting Esdeath as she skidded a feet away. Akame begin panting while using her trump card.

" _I don't think I can keep this up a little longer. It's now or never. Hang in there Sonic._ " Akame thought.

"*Laugh* Prepare yourself to face the full might of my power. Come!" Esdeath demanded.

It was time to finish the fight once and for all for these two. Akame and Esdeath readied their swords for the final face-off. Akame then charges at Esdeath once final time to finish her off. Esdeath then tosses her sword at Akame but with her reflexes, Akame dodges it and continue to charge at Esdeath with full assault. Esdeath blocking off every Akame's strikes possible but it was too much for the general to handle Akame rapid assault. Akame breaks through the ice shield and just about to finish the general off but suddenly, Esdeath then smile and use her trump card.

" **Mahapadma!** " Esdeath shouted.

The trump card freezes time and space stopping Akame from killing her. It even stop Shadow as well while he was dealing with Sonic.

"This is the first time I have to reuse my trump card. You've done well, this has been so much fun. Now I get join with Shadow and spend more time with him all night." Esdeath said.

Esdeath summons an ice sword and stabs it right at Akame. Unfortunately, it was nothing but a mirage.

"What? An afterimage? Where did she go?" Esdeath wondered.

Esdeath wonder where Akame could be until the trump card then stop and Esdeath look up with a shocking expression.

"You're done!" Akame shouted.

Akame deliver one final slash right through Esdeath's body affecting her with poison from the blade.

"What… but… how…" Esdeath stuttered.

"I knew you would use the same attack that you used to defeat Susanoo. After that it was only a matter of timing." Akame answered.

"How could you known that?"

"The afterimage you saw, that was your bloodlust. I used your pride and desperate will against you."

"What…"

The trump card had worn off on Akame but she still have the marks on her body.

"Mission complete." Akame acknowledged.

Akame then knelt down and cough up blood from her mouth.

"*Chuckle* You really are something aren't you? Where did you get all of that strength?" Esdeath questioned.

"The burden I carry is extremely heavy and because of it I've become stronger." Akame answered.

"Do you attend to attract all those souls around you for the rest of your life?"

"I do."

"Well that sounds foolish but in any case you've bested me."

Esdeath begin coughing out blood. Shadow look over to his girlfriend who is affected with poison. Esdeath slowly walk over to her beloved and Shadow rushes over to the general, catching her from collapsing down to the ground. Shadow look right at Esdeath as the general smile and place a hand onto his cheek.

"Esdeath, don't die on me. Please…" Shadow pleaded.

"Shadow… I've had a wonderful time… with you. The way we work together… the way we hang out… the way we kissed… and the way we had great sex. I'm glad that I've fallen in love with you. Please… don't… forget… about me…" Esdeath said weakly.

"Esdeath…"

"Shadow the Hedgehog… I… love… you…"

Esdeath slowly closes her eyes and she turns himself into ice and shatter herself into pieces. Shadow watched his beloved died in his arms. Akame looking over watching the sad scene with Shadow. The ultimate life form now filled with rage and gets back on his feet then turn to face Akame.

"I'll make you pay for killing my girlfriend. This is will be your last bitch!" Shadow threatened activating his Chaos Force.

Akame readied her sword to fight and Shadow glared daggers at the night raid assassin.

" _I can't use my trump card again. If I did, that would kill me and I don't think it will be enough to take down Shadow. But… I'm willing to try. The Revolution depends on me._ " Akame thought.

"Say your prayers!" Shadow shouted.

The black blur charges at Akame ready to kill her but suddenly, he is interrupted by the kick right to the face and the push of gravity that sends the ultimate lifeform crashing down to the ground. Akame look over, smiled and sees Sonic who is still alive. Sonic then activate his Chaos Boost with blue wind dancing around him and Sonic look over to the black blur ready to finish their fight.

"This ends here Shadow? You will not rule over anyone just to create chaos and more suffering." Sonic exclaimed.

"I've waited a long time for this Sonic and this time there will be no interruptions!" Shadow retorted getting his fighting stance.

"My thoughts exactly."

"Sonic, let me help you." Akame requested wanting to involve in a fight.

"Stay the hell out of this bitch!" Shadow demanded.

"No Akame, this is my fight. I told you before leave Shadow to me, I'm the one that can deal with him." Sonic declined with stern tone.

Akame could only nod, respecting Sonic's wishes and backs away not wanting to get involve in their showdown. Both hedgehogs wasted no time but to charge at each other and start clashing thus creating a small shockwave of blue and red energy. Sonic and Shadow swinging their swords in rapid speed, both hedgehogs holding nothing back in their fight. Seconds pass with both hedgehogs clashing with their swords until Shadow then uses Chaos Nightmare to push Sonic a feet away before he can charge at the blue hedgehog for a quick strike. Sonic sees this coming, blocks off Shadow's sword then counters him off with a flash kick right to his chin sending Shadow up in the air and Sonic launches up in the air and uses Sonic Eagle sending Shadow down with an axe kick right to the black blur.

Shadow crashing down to the ground, he somehow blocked off Sonic's axe kick before it could impacted him. He then sees Sonic dives down with a battle cry readied his sword. Shadow then creates a fire barrier then blasts it at Sonic, knocking him away then Shadow comes in grabs Sonic by his quill and dives to the ground and slams the hedgehog down grinding him against the ground leaving a small trail of rubble then tosses Sonic against the destroyed imperial arms. Sonic back flip against it then launches himself over at Shadow then spin dashes him knocking him back down to the ground and lands on his feet. Shadow summon multiple chaos spears at Sonic with him dodging away while Shadow took the chance to use Chaos Shackles to apprehend Sonic down to the ground, strengthening the grip and Shadow tighten his grip with his sword.

Shadow stomp Sonic's chest before kicking him in the face.

"This time, you will die Sonic!" Shadow threatened.

Shadow readied his sword for the finish but Sonic answers back using his Imperial Arms pushing Shadow back in the air while he frees himself and homing attacks Shadow follow by delivering a punch sending Shadow flying with the use of his imperial arms. Shadow spin around and fires multiple discs using his imperial arms to even the odds. Sonic trying his best to dodge the flaming discs as fast as he can. Shadow with an aerial recovery to get back to the fight, he then Chaos Control where Sonic is then surprises him with a spinning roundhouse kick right to the blue blur's face and delivers Chaos Slash at Sonic as the wave of red energy phase through Sonic damaging the blue blur.

Shadow then delivers Sonic a few multiple attacks using his Chaos Attack delivering multiple attacks then finishes off with a kick that struck Sonic away a feet from the ultimate life form. Shadow then prepare to use his imperial arms ball his hands into his fist and aims it at Sonic to finish him off to end the fight.

"I am the Ultimate Life Form!" Shadow shouted with pride in his voice.

Shadow blasted a beam of fire with the use of his imperial arms. Sonic uses his imperial arms to glides away from the beam of fire and continues to dodge it with Shadow continue firing the beam at the blue blur. Sonic then start swinging his sword shooting waves of blue energy using his Sonic Slash. Sonic dodges the beam again then takes his full speed charging at Shadow stopping him by hitting the black hedgehog with a clothesline then Sonic spin around and kick Shadow back down to the ground. Sonic then dives down for a strike so Shadow gets out of dodge just in time as Sonic punches the ground creating a shockwave of gravity.

The gravity then lifts up multiple objects so Shadow uses this and jumps on and launches to another one. Sonic sees Sadow coming so he jump onto the rubble and lands onto another one. Both hedgehog coming at each other, clash with their swords collide and both of them landed onto the rubble then both hedgehog launches up and again clash with their blades before they each push one another away. Shadow takes a piece of rubble and tosses it at Sonic quickly. Sonic with his reflexes, swung his sword slicing the rubble in half until he sees Shadow right in front of him. He seem to activate his Chaos Boost using Chaos Snap and kicks Sonic off the rubble and swung his sword but Sonic blocked Shadow with his sword and again Sonic and Shadow engage another sword fight in the air clashing against one another causing their fight to be intense.

Sonic and Shadow's swords clashed again before they both push each other from the shockwave of their energies. Shadow shot a wave of red energy using Chaos Slash. Sonic jumps over the energy wave and dashes over at Shadow using his Sonic Boost to bash the ultimate life form up in the air then Sonic homing attacks Shadow then shots wave of wind using Sonic Meteor. It send Shadow back but Shadow recover quickly as possible before blocking Sonic and Sonic jump over Shadow doing an aerial twist before he can dash at the ultimate life form. Shadow counters Sonic with a flash kick sending Sonic up in the air then Chaos Control and spin around kicking Sonic down to the ground with brute force creating a small crater. Shadow then summons multiple chaos spears at Sonic damaging him a few times before Shadow could send a fully-charged chaos spear at Sonic using Chaos Lance.

Shadow lands down to the ground looking at the smoke hopefully he got Sonic.

"Stay down Sonic, stay the fuck down!" Shadow demanded.

Sonic weakened, feeling the effects of Shadow's assault as he has gotten a lot stronger than before.

" _Damn… Shadow did a number on me. Still, it has got to be that dark aura that is making him stronger to be this more aggressive. Alright Shadow, since you're going to go all out then so am I. Time to increase my Chaos Boost._ " Sonic thought.

Sonic putting up all the stops. He begin slowly getting back up on his feet glaring at Shadow. Shadow on the other hand is shock to see Sonic is still standing.

"I won't you just GIVE UP!" Shadow shouted.

Sonic simply smirked and put all of his energy to boost it surprising Shadow feeling more Sonic is gaining. Sonic then dashes at Shadow, delivering a flying kick sending Shadow a feet away. Shadow back flip landing the ground and Sonic dashes at the black blur. Shadow shot a chaos spear but Sonic senses it, using his newfound reflexes to dodge away then circle around Shadow in sonic speed, this time he's moving way faster making Shadow to having some trouble keeping up with movements.

" _How is he moving so fast? I can't keep up with his speed?_ " Shadow thought.

Sonic then struck Shadow which cause Shadow to fight back but end up missing him. Sonic then comes in attack Shadow again then back away and this frustrates Shadow greatly so he then unleash a red energy blast of two radius using his Chaos Blast to stop Sonic. When it stop, Sonic appear front of Shadow and elbows him in the chin then start pummeling him with some melee attacks then follow by using his sword to slash Shadow with rapid speed before he delivers a brutal kick right to the ultimate life form's face. This force Shadow to let go of his sword and Sonic then catches it wielding two swords.

Shadow sees Sonic coming at him so he fires multiple chaos spears to stop him but Sonic quickly dodge them with his speed and reflexes then approach Shadow and deliver several slashes with his sword and Shadow's sword, giving Shadow a sword beatdown damaging Shadow with top speed and full force going all out before he finishes it off with a powerful slash with both swords backing Shadow away hitting the ground.

Sonic then begin dashes over at the black blur with some more serious attacks. Shadow try to counter off Sonic but the blue blur wasting no time or holding anything back and went on to finish the fight. Sonic start pummeling and giving Shadow the beatdown, giving him a piece of his mind and beating some sense out of the black hedgehog.

"This is Sheele!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic delivering a punch to Shadow.

"This is for Bulat!"

Sonic hits Shadow with a spinning heel kick.

"This is for Susanoo!"

Sonic homing attack Shadow.

"This is for Chelsea!"

Sonic glides with using his imperial arms and clothesline Shadow.

"This is for Akame!"

Sonic hits Shadow with a bounce attack against the ground.

"This is for Lubbock!"

Sonic spin dashed Shadow against the destroyed primus imperator.

"This is for Leone!"

Sonic stop Shadow with the use of gravity and delivering some brutal punches.

"This is for Mine!"

Sonic hitting Shadow with rapid kicks.

"This is for Tatsumi!"

Sonic flash Shadow with shooting the shockwave of wind at the ultimate lifeform.

"This is for Najenda!"

Sonic swinging his sword at Shadow, slashing him with multiple cuts to the black blur.

"This is for the citizens of the Capital!"

Sonic using **Sonic Overdrive** sending the black hedgehog with a massive lightspeed attack.

Sonic uses his imperial arms and stop Shadow in mid-air, having him float temporarily and begin to charge up his light speed attack and engulfs his sword with blue aura ready to finish this off.

"And this is for the Revolutionary Army!" Sonic shouted with pure rage.

Sonic then go on and attacks Shadow with various ways, using his light speed attack in different angles and variations and swinging his sword from different angles damaging Shadow ten times fold beating him down with unstoppable force. Sonic then finishes it off with the use of using his sonic wind then homing attacks Shadow putting much power into it and slams the ultimate life form down to the ground.

Sonic then slam his fist down, shooting a geyser of gravity lifting Shadow up in the air and Sonic put away his sword and summons the **Sword of Chaos** , given to him by the Master Emerald and Sonic launches up in the air and deliver a powerful slash with chaos energy creating the flash of light as it took the dark evil aura out of the ultimate life form and Shadow hits the ground unconscious.

Sonic lands the ground and brings himself up and look over to the defeated ultimate life form.

"It's over Shadow. You cannot defeat me." Sonic said.

"Sonic!"

Sonic look over to Akame as she rushes over to him and hugs him.

"You're ok." Akame said.

"Yeah. Never better. Now that's over it. How are you feeling?" Sonic asked.

"Better. We did it, we defeated the Empire and brought peace to the capital."

"Yeah that's much about it. This war is finally over. A promise is a promise huh?"

"Yeah. I supposed it is."

"Good now let's get out of-"

" **You think it's over Sonic the Hedgehog?** " A dark voice interpreted.

Sonic and Akame look over the dark aura floating in midair. Sonic with a stern look and Akame readied her blade. The dark aura then begin to change forms, appears to change a form into… hedgehog. A hedgehog similar to Shadow but the color of the fur if black-brown with purple streaks onto his quills and appears to have a third eye onto the forehead and all three eyes appears to be red-orange.

" **It looks like we meet again Sonic.** " The dark hedgehog said with a menacing tone.

"Who the hell are you?" Sonic asked.

" **You don't remember me. It's clear you don't remember my voice.** "

"Your voice… wait a minute. No…"

"Sonic, what is he talking about?" Akame asked.

"It's clear that I know this person in fact a monster. Back home at Mobius, an alien race try to destroy the planet by a leader and what you're seeing right now is **Black Doom**."

" **Correct. So you do remember me.** " Black Doom corrected.

"How are you even alive? Shadow killed you."

" **That may be true but I had a plan back at Station Square. I had plotted to use this into good use.** "

"What are you talking about?"

" **Right after Shadow killed me, part of me was inside Shadow's body after our final body. I was using him as a vessel so that one day I can return and bring my people back to pick up where we left off.** "

"What?! Are you telling me that you somehow diagnose some of your power or spirit inside Shadow and you've been controlling him after all this time!?"

" **Precisely. I used Shadow as a host. His anger, rage, and his hatred towards you has made me stronger after countless defeats. His obsession became a meal for me. A fuel of my powers and spirit to bring me back to the day of the living. Hopefully I thought I could take over his body for my return but seem that you somehow pull me out of his body, I took the initiative to take form copying his body to make it my own.** "

"You son of a bitch! No wonder I sensed a strange dark energy from Shadow and you've been controlling him. So you made him say what he said about me? Was it all true?"

" **From Shadow, he didn't mean what he said but I change his attitude and her personality to become cold and dangerous just like me. I controlled his mind to say those things to you to escalate your rivalry.** "

"So what I thought was true all along. Shadow would never say those things, not even Maria and Gerald Robotnik. I knew there was still good in Shadow and you used him to think that they're nothing to them. One thing I don't tolerate is seeing my friends suffer from evil jerks like you!"

"Sonic…" Akame trailed.

"Akame get out of here. I don't think you're capable of taking on Black Doom knowing you had your fight with Esdeath."

"No. You're my comrade, my friend and I'm not going to leave you Sonic."

"Akame…"

"She's right y'know!" a voice shouted.

Sonic and Akame look over and sees Tatsumi in his Incursio and Mine wielding Pumpkin.

"We're in this together. You helped take down the Empire and now we want to return the favor." Tatsumi said.

"Yeah. Without you, none of this would've been for nothing if we didn't get help from you. I'm here to repay the debt for saving my life." Mine added.

"Besides we heard everything and Shadow is not a bad guy. I can tell that he has a good heart."

Sonic looking at Night Raid, he couldn't help but smile and nod his head.

"Ok. I used up my Chaos Boost so I'm going to need all the help I can get." Sonic said.

"Right!" Akame, Mine, and Tatsumi nodded with unison.

" **Such despicable fools. You think you can defeat me! Prepare to meet your end!** " Black Doom threatened.

Tatsumi and Akame charge at Black Doom and attack Black Doom but the leader of the black arms push them all away with the gust of wind blowing from his palms. Pumpkin fires her Pumpkin and Black Doom easily dodge the yellow beam. Sonic launches up in the air and swung is sword but Black Doom grab the Sonic's sword and breaks it surprising Sonic and grabs Sonic by the neck and slam him down to the ground with brute force with his newfound strength.

Tatsumi with his weapon swinging it at Black Doom and Akame swinging murasame at the black arms leader. Black Doom grabs Tatsumi by the head and swing him around, tosses him over at Akame but the assassins dodges continuing to charge at him. Akame dash in and swung his sword but Black Doom became intangible that evade Akame's sword. The assassin was shocked at first but Black Doom summons a flaming meteor and hurls them over at Akame forcing her to back away and dodge the flaming meteors.

Mine shoot Pumpkin like as assault rifle, distracting him enough for Tatsumi to launch up and stab his weapon at Black Doom but he became intangible and smacks Tatsumi away sending him flying over to the ground and hits the destroyed primus imperator. Black Doom return his attention to Mine and picks up a large object with the use of his telepathy and hurls it over at the pinkette stopping her tracks.

"Mine!" Tatsumi cried.

Tatsumi with a war cry, charges at Black Doom for a strike but Black Doom counters the boy with a punch right to his stomach and pummels him down and delivers a powerful punch sending the body down to the ground creating a small crater with cracks around. Akame up in the air, atop of Black Doom dives down to deliver a killing blow but Black Doom then create some duplicates of himself surprising Akame. They begin circling around and Akame waited patiently and seconds after she then attack the real Black Doom surprising the leader of the black arm with a slash.

Black Doom could feel the poison but he then begin to heal himself, curing himself from the poison that surprises Akame. Black Doom begin summoning flaming meteors and shoots them at Akame. Akame again evade the flaming meteors and Mine again aim at her weapon and shot a big beam of yellow energy behind Black Doom. Sonic charges him and uses Sonic Boost to bash the leader of the black arms and Tatsumi comes in and deliver a powerful punch that send Black Doom down to the ground.

Black Doom ascends himself up in the air and begin creates some light-blade boomerangs and hurls them around the place. Night Raid evade away the boomerangs to get out of dodge. Mine dive down and shot another beam at Black Doom then Akame charges in for a quick strike but Black Doom against summon a duplicate to knock away Akame then grabs her by the hair and tosses her away and hits the ground. Mine aimed at Black Doom but the duplicate appear and knocks her down forcing her to drop her weapon.

"Mine! You're going to pay for that freak!" Tatsumi threatened shouted with rage.

Tatsumi charges himself at Black Doom readied his weapon but Black Doom stopped him as he summons more flaming meteors and hurl them over at Tatsumi then dashes over at Tatsumi delivers a clothesline and finishes him off with a blast of purple energy from his palms knocking the boy down.

His armor break and Incursio is deactivated and Tatsumi laid on the ground weakened to fight. Black Doom prepare to finish the boy off but Sonic interrupted him with a homing attack and a flying kick right to the face sending Black Doom away from Tatsumi.

Sonic then dash over at Black Doom and uses his imperial arms at Black Doom. Black Doom on the other hand teleport away from Sonic then reappears behind Sonic and attacks him. Sonic did a starfish kip up but Black Doom uses Chaos Shackles to stop and pinned Sonic down.

"So you're using Shadow's techniques?" Sonic asked.

" **Wrong. These are my techniques. Who do you think give him these abilities?** " Black Doom countered.

"Wait… these were your techniques all this time?"

"Correct. I'll finish with your Night Raid friends later but now…"

Black Doom creates a purple energy sword from his hands using **Chaos Blade**.

"Now… time to die Sonic the Hedgehog." Black Doom threatened.

Sonic struggle to break free as Black Doom readied the energy blade to finish the blue hedgehog. Just when Black Doom could deliver the final blow until all of sudden, a green lightning spear came shooting at Black Doom, impaling him as it paralyzing him then gets struck by a kick that sends Black Doom away and crash down to the ground. Sonic look over and sees Shadow with that stern look on his face.

"Shadow!" Sonic exclaimed.

Shadow free the blue blur from the energy shackles and extend his hand. Sonic accepts it and Shadow help Sonic up.

"Are you the evil Shadow or…" Sonic trailed off.

"No. This is the real me Sonic." Shadow responded.

"Oh thank goodness. I thought you would still be evil by now."

"So did I. I want to take the time to apologize for everything I've done. My obsession of reclaiming my title as the ultimate life form took its toll on me and I didn't get the chance to realize what I've been doing. It made me realize that I've almost try to rule this world by fear and chaos and for that I'm sorry for everything and what I've said to you for despising you."

"It's alright Shadow. You weren't yourself, I knew that you still had good in you. You're still an anti-hero but you always have a heart. To tell you the truth Shadow, I'm not just your rival, I'm your friend and I don't want us to fight to the death."

"I know and I realize it. Thank you for not giving up on me and freeing me from Black Doom's mind control."

"No problem. Now let's get that son of a bitch."

Shadow smirked and nodded. Black Doom raise himself from the ground and look at the two hedgehogs.

" **So you're back to your senses Shadow? Good. Now I get to kill you and Sonic. Your rival.** " Black Doom said.

"That's what you're wrong Black Doom. Sonic is a friend of mine and I will not let you harm anymore people anymore. You're going straight to hell!" Shadow threatened.

"We'll see about that Shadow!"

Black Doom shoot light-blade boomerangs at the two hedgehogs. Sonic and Shadow nodded and dodges the boomerangs and all charge at the leader of the black arms. Black Doom then lifts up multiple objects and throws them at Sonic and Shadow. Both hedgehog jump from object after object and rushing over at Black Doom. Black Doom creates a wall made of energy but Shadow burst through and struck Black Doom sending him flying and Sonic them homing attacks him back down to the ground. Black Doom blasted purple energy shockwave from his body to blow Sonic and Shadow away.

Shadow chaos control to Black Doom and delivers a spinning heel kick in midair. Black Doom blocked it and Sonic then comes in uses Sonic Boost to bash the black arms leader and blast blue wind using his sonic wind technique. Black Doom teleports out of dodge to get away and blasted multiple purple lightning spears at Sonic and Shadow from the sky using chaos spears. Sonic and Shadow with their speed dodging the chaos spears, Black Doom snap his fingers and detonate them them creates explosions using **Chaos Mine**. Shadow activates Chaos Boost and uses **Chaos Snap** to teleport himself to Black Doom surprising the black arms leader. Shadow begin beating Black Doom down using **Chaos Attack** and back flip away giving Sonic the advantage as he charges in and spin dashed him then jumps up and curls himself into a ball and shot a shockwave of wind using **Sonic Meteor**.

The shockwave struck Black Doom, causing him to scream in pain and Shadow draws out his sword and begin slashing Black Doom with serious of slashes showing no mercy. Shadow then engulfs his fist with green flame-like aura and delivers a devastating punch to Black Doom right in the face and sends him flying two feet away and crash through a random object breaking it into pieces.

Sonic and Shadow regroup together with Sonic summoning the Sword of Chaos. Black Doom brings himself back up to his feet and let out a loud roar of anger.

" **This… ends… NOW!** " Black Doom roared.

Black Doom giving everything he got using his telepathy to lift up multiple objects and hurls them along summoning flaming meteors and shooting them at Sonic and Shadow. Both hedgehogs look at each other, nodding their head and both charge at Black Doom with the final assault. Sonic and Shadow using their great speed and agility to dodge everything that Black Doom has thrown at them. Sonic sped up and delivers him a crushing blow, bashing Black Doom using Sonic Boost to push him away then Sonic begin to use his imperia arms, preparing to use his trump card putting more power into his.

His fist engulf with energy from the imperial arms and Sonic rushes in and charges at Black Doom, delivering a powerful punch with gravity begin to activate creating a powerful shockwave with intensive force.

" **Gravity Bomb!** " Sonic shouted.

This made Black Doom scream in agony and he is being lifted up in the air with no control. Shadow chaos control up top and creates a massive sphere of flames like the sun. This was Shadow's trump card ready to end Black Doom once and for all.

"Take this! **Flames of Armageddon!** " Shadow shouted.

Shadow hurls down the trump card at Black Doom, hitting him with it as the trump card impacted the black arms leader with a powerful explosion in the sky with flames bursting with everyone watching in absolute shock. Black Doom screamed in agony as his flesh burn from the inferno flames and came down crashing to the ground. Sonic and Shadow watching on and their Imperial Arms begin to break from using that much power for one strike.

Black Doom wasn't going to give up easily, he slowly gets up from the ground struggling to keep himself up. Sonic and Shadow then readied their swords and begin charging to Black Doom altogether and there's been a sound of slash involved as both hedgehog one powerful slash ending Black Doom and Shadow then take the time to end Black Doom taking off his inhibitor rings and channels his energy from his right hand.

"Don't. EVER. Take. Over. My. Mind. AGAIN! **Chaos Blast!** " Shadow shouted.

Shadow blasted a beam of red energy over at Black Doom creating a red explosion, killing Black Doom for good this time. Black Doom screamed disappearing in particles, reaching his demise from the blast.

After the blast is done, Shadow put back his inhibitor rings and Sonic approach to Shadow.

" _You're finished._ " Shadow murmured.

"You alright Shadow?" Sonic asked walking up to him.

"Yeah. In fact I'm much better already."

"Glad to hear but I still got one more job to do."

"Are you going after the minister?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I know where he is and we can catch him there using the secret passage he has to make his escape."

"You knew about the secret passage?"

"Yes. I remember seeing the Minister getting ready to use it before the final battle begins."

"Can you take me there?"

"I plan on going with you. I have a score to settle with him."

"Sure thing. Let's roll."

Shadow nodded and uses Chaos Control to teleport himself and Sonic elsewhere.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

The Minister using the secret passage to make his escape.

"As expected. A Wiseman finds his way at the end. Now I'll decidedly sneak away somewhere and put all this mess behind!" Honest said taking off running.

An explosion on the wall appear and there is Leone exiting the hole she created.

"There you are. You think I'm going to let you escape did ya?" Leone said.

"Somebody help me?!" Honest pleaded.

"You're going to pay for everything you put to the people in the capital. I'm sure as hell going to enjoy beating the hell out of you to death."

"No stay away from me!"

Honest raise his fist right at Leone and uses his secret imperial arms. Just when he could use it until Sonic and Shadow appear in front of Leone and Shadow blocking the ring imperial arms and breaks it also breaking a finger that made Honest screamed in agony.

"AGH! Shadow what are you doing? Your enemy is right next to you. Save me!" Honest reminded.

"No. The real enemy I see is you." Shadow retorted.

"What? But Shadow we're friends, comrades I say. Don't let them deceive you."

Shadow retorts by delivering a punch to Honest right in the face forcing him on his back. Leone looking on with shock and Sonic filled her in about everything which she now understands. Shadow look over to the blonde and steps aside.

"I believe he's yours to deal with." Shadow assumed.

"Hell yeah. Thanks Shadow." Leone thanked.

Leone approach to Honest and lifts his head up by his beard with him screaming in fear.

"Why? Why are you guys doing this?" Honest asked.

"Because for the things you did and the people you killed. You didn't know about that just because you don't care do you?" Leone inquired.

Honest takes out his gun but couldn't find his weapon. He sees Shadow holding his gun and breaks it.

"Please… spare my life. I promise you guys won't see me again." Honest pleaded.

"Fuck no! This is for the people you made them suffer and for everything you did!" Leone shouted.

Leone begin beating down Honest to death with immense strength delivering the final blow as she bashed his brains out killing the minister for good.

"Good riddance." Sonic said putting his hands to his waist.

Leone deactivate her imperial arms and look over and smile at Sonic.

"Well that's out of the way, looks like your battle is over huh?" Leone asked.

"Yeah. That's much about it." Sonic responded.

"The Empire is finished and I'm free from my mind control of Black Doom. Thank you for helping me take down Black Doom Sonic. I am in your debt." Shadow thanked.

"Don't sweat it Shadow. You wasn't yourself, you was under control by Black Doom. I assume that he control you to do whatever he told you?"

"Yes. Joining with the Empire, fighting alongside the Jaegers, sleeping with Esdeath…"

"Wait you had sex with Esdeath?!" Leone questioned.

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Not uh. I'm good."

"Now that's over with, time we go and celebrate." Sonic suggested.

"Damn right. So you going to buy me a drink before I leave Sonic?"

"Yeah. It's on me. Hey Shadow you want to come with us?"

"Sure." Shadow responded.

"Good. Now let's get the hell out of this place."

The trio exit out the hallway and meet with everyone outside of the capital.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Peace

The war is over and the Empire is no more. The Revolution has won the war and the revolution are now celebrating like there's no tomorrow. The citizens of the capital are also celebrating and even around the capital. Sonic, Shadow, and Leone meet up with Akame, Tatsumi, and Mine as they look at the view of the capital.

"Phew! Glad I got that out of my system." Leone said wit relief.

"The war is over and the people are down there cheering and celebrating." Tatsumi pointed.

"Don't forget partying their asses out." Sonic added.

"Yeah that too Sonic."

"I'm glad that it's finally over. Now my people like myself can enjoy peace without being rejection from discrimination." Mine said.

"Indeed. We don't have to worry about anything anymore." Akame agreed.

"So I guess Night Raid is pretty much finished huh?" Leone said.

"Yeah. Now we all get to go to our separate ways." Sonic said.

"Of course." Shadow retorted with his arms crossed.

"So Shadow now that you're free from the mind control that this Black Doom guy gave to you, what are your plans now?" Mine asked.

"I don't know to be honest I don't have a slightest clue."

"Well we still got to get back home Shadow." Sonic reminded.

"That's right. I don't suppose you have any ideas Sonic?"

"Not really but I'll be sure to think of something."

Sonic look up at the sky. He knew that the sword of chaos has return back to the master emerald. Sonic couldn't help but to smile.

" _Thank you Tikal for helping me freeing Shadow._ " Sonic thought.

Sonic look over to Tatsumi.

"So Tatsumi, are you going to head on back to your village?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Once I collect some money so I can provide for my poor village." Tatsumi responded.

"I'm sure that the people at your village are going to be very proud of your accomplishments."

"Yeah I bet. So Mine what about you, do you have any plans?"

"Well Tatsumi. I was hoping if I come with you back to your village."

Tatsumi was flattered at them, his face reddened like a tomato and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Sure. I would love for you to meet my other friends." Tatsumi accepted.

"Well I'm about to go get myself a drink and party my ass off. Are you coming Sonic?" Leone asked.

"Yeah I did say drinks are on me. You coming Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"After the days I had and the fights, sure I'd love to." Shadow answered.

"Awesome! Let's go." Leone gestured.

Sonic, Shadow, and Leone head over to a bar to get themselves a drink. Tatsumi and Mine begin to spend more time together and Akame decide to stay a bit before go to get something to eat to celebrate her victory of defeating Esdeath.

* * *

 _The Bar…_

The people continue to the celebration with Sonic with them alongside with Shadow. Leone drinking her ass off having a good time with the fellas. Sonic taking a sip of his drink and Shadow holding a drink and drinks it down.

"You seem to be a little sad. What's troubling you Shads?" Sonic asked.

"I let my obsession to reclaim my title as the ultimate life form get to me. I was so obsessed of fighting and killing you. I let my pride get to me and I didn't get the chance to realize what I was doing. I've hurt a lot of people including you Sonic. I'm sorry for the things I've done and for what I've said to you." Shadow apologized.

"Shadow, I forgive you. You don't need to worry about it. To tell you the truth, I didn't want the title as the ultimate life form and I never will. That title belongs to you and you know it. You think that beating me will proof that you're the ultimate lifeform but it does not have to be violence or death but it comes from protecting the people that you care about and bringing peace and a new world for people to enjoy new life filled with happiness. Including the right ones. That's what makes you be the ultimate lifeform. Something Maria would say if she was still alive to tell you."

Shadow was shocked, hearing that coming from Sonic. He look away but knew that Sonic is telling the truth. He knew that Sonic is right, something Maria would say with her signature smile.

"Yeah. You're right. Thank you." Shadow thanked.

"No problem Shadow. That's what friends are for right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. I believe so."

Sonic and Shadow sees Leone joining with the hedgehogs.

"This is some good sake here. So guys are you enjoying your drinks?" Leone asked.

"Yeah we are. Since this is the last day that we get to hang out." Sonic responded.

"It sure is. Man I'm going to miss you Sonic. You were a great friend and partner and I couldn't thank you for helping Night Raid."

"You're welcome. Glad I can join the fight and help bring peace."

Leone smiled and she pull Sonic for a kiss on the lips. Sonic didn't hesitate but return the kiss with Leone taking Sonic's hands over to her ass so that he can cope a feel. They kissed for a minute before pulling away from each other.

"Now here's a toast to new beginnings and the victory against the Empire." Sonic toasted.

"Here, here hot stuff." Leone grinned.

Shadow joins with the two and they two made a toast and continue to sip their drinks. Sonic had remember something, he knew that he has to meet with Najenda so Sonic finish up his drink before he could leave out. Shadow notices this and stops the blue hedgehog.

"Sonic, where are you going?" Shadow asked.

"To meet with Najenda, don't worry she won't punish you. I'll tell her everything that's happened." Sonic responded.

"Really? You do that for me?"

"Yeah. We're friends Shadow, I don't want you to die. I only want you to continue what you do best and keep the promise you made for Maria."

Shadow couldn't help but to smile and nodded his head with a response. Sonic returning the smile and exits the bar leaving Shadow alone. Leone approach to the ultimate life form and wrap her arm around the ultimate life form.

"So you wanna head over to a private place and get down and dirty hot shot?" Leone asked in a sultry tone.

Shadow with a glare to the blonde scaring Leone at first but that turn the tables when he simply smirk and nodded.

"Sure." Shadow accepted.

* * *

 _The Dungeon…_

"A beheading you say? That should settle it right?" The Emperor questioned.

"Yes." Najenda retorted.

"Just when you think the fallen Emperor has nothing left to do, there's one final task to be done then the final task is to be done."

"Yes."

"If one give to his hysterics then we make fools of ourselves. The final duty is to die with pride."

"Of course, you seem to be humble at this. Aren't you skill to be executed?"

"No. I've realized that I've because so much destruction, spilling unbelievable bloodshed and the people I let them suffer because of me. I haven't taken the time to realize it and see it with my very own eyes and that is the price I am willing to pay. No more destruction and the pain to the people I've caused. I'm willing to die with pride and hoping for a future of peace without any bloodshed. I believe it has been enough."

"Yes. Don't forget that the Minister is also responsible for this."

"Indeed. He too is to blame for all of this, I listened to him and I never got the chance to have second thoughts about it too. Still he paid the price for all the things he's done."

With that, the emperor then went back to take his seat on the bed with Najenda and the Revolution troops leave the emperor behind. Najenda then takes her leave to meet with special someone.

"Where are you going Najenda?" the Revolution troop asked.

"To see a special guy that I'm seeing." Najenda responded while taking off.

* * *

 _The Inn…_

Sonic has met with Najenda in a room that Sonic had paid for the night. Sonic and Najenda begin kissing, getting intimate as both of them knowing that they want each other. Sonic begun caressing the boss's body with his hands right after he takes his gloves off. One of his hands reach down and groping her butt earning a small moan from Najenda herself. She start to undress her top of her suit to toss it at the side showcasing her cleavage along with a bra on.

Sonic went on to kiss his girlfriend by the neck while caressing her body with Najenda moaning. Sonic can hear how Najenda moan to him, it excites him, turning him on knowing that they're going to enjoy the time they're going to spend together. Najenda wrapping her left arm around Sonic, rubbing his spines from his back.

"So did you happen to save Shadow?" Najenda asked.

Sonic pause from kissing Najenda's neck and smile and nod.

"Yeah. It was a dark aura that has corrupted Shadow all this time. He even helped us find and kill the Minister which Leone did the honors to make him pay." Sonic answered.

"That's good to know. But there is still the emperor, there is going to be an execution tomorrow and the emperor is willing to die with pride." Najenda informed.

"Really? A kid? Willing to die for peace?"

"Yes."

"And he seems to be humble by this?"

"Yes."

"I see. Part of me want to stop the execution but is that's what the Emperor wants to do then so be it, I can't change his mind. Besides this is the last blood to be spilled for peace and freedom for everyone in the Capital from what the Empire has done."

"It is and the war is over. Everyone can now can live peacefully with the prejudice of the Empire."

"And that Night Raid is over with?"

"That too. But what about you Sonic, are you going back home to your world with Shadow?"

"Yeah. I'm needed back at home. I hope this doesn't make you sad?"

"No. I understood. You're a great guy Sonic but for now let us enjoy this moment and to celebrate our victory against the Empire."

"R-Right."

The two continue on with their celebration. Wasting no time, both of them begin stripping off their clothing and shoes to get more comfortable begin joining together in bed. Sonic being on top of Najenda, wasting no time as the hedgehog readied his rod right against Najenda's snatch. She gradually spread her legs smiling seductively at the hero.

"Don't hold back, go as fast as you want." Najenda said.

Sonic nodded in response, he then inserts his rod right inside Najenda's snatch and begin thrusting her. Sonic had started off with a few slow thrusts at first for the first three minutes before picking up the pace. Najenda started to moan, feeling Sonic rubbing his insides with his rod giving her the same kind of loving that he gave to her back at the Night Raid Hidden Base. Sonic leaning down with Najenda wrapping her arm around Sonic to hold him close. They both begin to kiss, making-out letting the moment to sink in. Sonic going faster for Najenda making her to feel extremely good and giving her the time of her life.

Najenda moaned while kissing Sonic. She enjoy the pleasure and the ecstasy she feels flowing through her body as Sonic delivers it to her. The two stop kissing two minutes later and Sonic resume to concentrate with his pace. Najenda's body rocking back and forth from Sonic's faster thrusts, she hold him tightly moaning with lust in her voice as Sonic continue to make her feel good. Sonic look into Najenda's eye smiling as he gives her more pleasure by thrusting a little more fast to give her more. Najenda continue moaning, she feels Sonic going faster than ever as he pounds her insides delivering much loving as he can for the boss to feel.

Sonic start to groan, he feel how tight Najenda is around his rod tightening around him while thrusting. He didn't paid no mind but continue to thrust Najenda, making love with his girlfriend. Minutes went on with their love making moment and Sonic continue to please the boss. Sonic thrusted Najenda a few more times before decided to turn things up a notch. Right now the blue hedgehog behind Najenda with her bending over in all fours, legs spread and hands resting onto the mattress. Najenda rolling her eye when she feels Sonic thrusting rapidly into her snatch. Sonic looking down, ogling at Najenda's butt how it bounce and jiggle from every thrust he gives to her. Sonic holding her by the hips, concentrating with his pace along with his speed during their sex.

"Uh. Uh. Oh Sonic, give it to me." Najenda moaned.

Sonic groan letting out a small moan from his lips. Sonic turn up the heat by spanking Najenda's rear earning a yelp from the boss. He deliver two or three more smacks to her derriere continuing to satisfy his girlfriend. Najenda let out a squeal after Sonic spanked her before she could continue to moan. She grip the sheets, biting her bottom lip when Sonic once again start going faster once more thrusting Najenda harder into her. Sonic and Najenda begin moaning together, both of them caught in the moment of their love making and never wanting to stop nor let go of one another. Their love making went on for almost thirty minutes and Sonic continue to please, satisfy the boss with much more loving into her.

Sonic can feel that he is closing in to his climax so is Najenda. Sonic's rod begin twitching, throbbing as it is about to burst anytime soon. Najenda can feel Sonic throbbing inside, Sonic knew that he's almost there so without further ado the blue hedgehog begin thrusting hard and fast for Najenda knowing that she wants it all, wants everything that Sonic has within him. Both moaned together for the next two minutes with both of them had reach their limits and climaxed together. Sonic ejaculated, spurting his seed inside Najenda's womb and Najenda squirt her juices out of her snatch from the amount of pleasure she felt and enjoyed so much.

Sonic deliver two final thrusts before he pulls himself away from Najenda and both join together with the sheets cover them and Najenda cuddled with Sonic. Both are covered in the beads of sweat and they panting, catching their breaths from their love making.

"That… was… fantastic. Better than I expected." Najenda commented.

"Yeah… after all of the fighting… I am pooped. Glad you enjoyed it Najenda." Sonic retorted.

"*Chuckle* Same to you. Now if you can excuse me, I think I'm going to…"

With that Najenda suddenly passes out, she felt asleep after the day she had. Sonic smiled, sees Najenda sleeping peacefully. Sonic look up at the ceiling thinking about everything and now that the war is finally over, peace can be restore for everyone. Still, Sonic wonder how can he and Shadow go back home and if they could find a way to go back home but not just that, Sonic begin to think about Shadow and what he's doing.

"Hmm… I wonder what Shadow is doing right now?" Sonic wondered.

* * *

 _With Shadow…_

Shadow with Leone and it appears they had rented a room in an Inn for the night. There was clothes sprawled on the floor and there is the sound of moaning being heard. Turns out, it was coming from Leone and it appears that she's… moaning. Also there is the bed that is squeaking, there is Leone moving and bouncing her hips. Her body covered in the beads of sweat from the body heat, moaning with lust in her voice. She appear to be being on top of Shadow rubbing his white fur with the black hedgehog watching in amusement.

"Yes! Right there… it's so good. Too damn good! This feels so damn good Shadow. Give it to me baby, give me that loving!" Leone moaned.

Shadow smirking, hands wrapped around her waist caressing the blonde as she rode on him. She start move her hips faster, bouncing onto the ultimate life form's lap wanting more of him. Leone tilt her head up at the ceiling, her eyes slowly rolling backwards to her skull. She breathe heavily moaning like nonstop feeling Shadow's shaft rubbing her insides rapidly nonstop. Her large breasts bounce hypnotically with rhythm and motion. Shadow looking over, ogling Leone's breasts on how they bounce and move. The black blur reach his hands, massage and groping her breasts, giving them the tender loving they craved for earning more set of moaning from Leone causing her to move her hips faster and harder.

"That's it baby. Rub my titties. Squeeze them harder, do whatever you want to them Shadow!" Leone moaned.

Shadow shrugging his shoulders thinking why not and rubs and grope Leone's large breasts hard earning a high pitch scream from the blonde assassin. The sex start to get heated with Leone moving her hips harder against the black blur's lap and Shadow fondling and playing with Leone's breasts. Both of them caught up right in the moment and both of them enjoy the sex for minutes now. Leone still riding on the ultimate life form's lap rubbing his white fur chest, she can feel that she's getting close and so is Shadow which she felt his rod throbbing inside her.

Wasting no time, Leone bounce her hips more and fast as she can going all out but Shadow decides to return the favor as he thrusts rapidly into the blonde, giving her the ultimate pleasure of a life time. Leone begin screaming, Shadow thrusting hard and fast pounding her insides as he gives it to her. Leone can feel Shadow getting deeper and deeper inside her thrusting the blonde with full force. Leone let out some loud moans allowing Shadow to pound her for the fun of it for the next few minutes and right after Shadow deliver a couple more thrusts, Leone begin to scream when she finally reach her limit and squirt her juices out of her snatch. Shadow too climaxed as well, the ultimate life form release himself as he spurt his seed right inside Leone's snatch filling her up.

Both climaxed and seconds after, Leone then leans down and wrap her arms around the black hedgehog's neck.

"Did you enjoy that baby?" Leone asked.

"Yes. It was quite satisfying." Shadow retorted.

"Good to know. You know, Sonic has never gave up on you and he did say that he would do anything in his power to help you."

"Did he really meant that?"

"Yeah. He sees that you got a good heart and knew that you would never harm any innocent person. Yeah you could be cold at times but you are still good."

"I'm going to have to thank Sonic on that one once I see him. He never gave up."

"That's right, I know you guys are rivals but you know Sonic will never back down on his word."

"Yeah. He certainly does keep his word."

"Great. Now then..."

Leone lean down and kisses Shadow on the lips before pulling away.

"Feel like going for round two stud?" Leone asked.

"I'm up for it."

Leone again smile and kisses Shadow once more making out with the ultimate life form. Leone got off of Shadow and turn herself around in all fours wiggling her butt against him looking over her shoulder. Shadow smirk and join with Leone behind her beginning their second round of love making.

* * *

 _Sonic's Subconcious…_

Sonic appear at the Master Emerald Shrine. Yes he is asleep but he tap into his Chaos Force to tap into his subconscious to meet with Tikal again. The orange echidna appear approaching Sonic with a smile.

"I take it that you've freed Shadow from the dark aura?" Tikal assumed.

"Yeah. Turns out it was Black Doom corrupting Shadow. It was part of him filling Shadow with anger and hatred towards me all this time." Sonic informed.

"That's why it made Shadow became so obsessed of beating you and reclaim his title. Is he back to his original self again?"

"Yeah. Everything's ok now all thanks to you. If it wasn't for the Sword of Chaos, I wouldn't freed Shadow about now."

"*Giggle* Yes I supposed. Anyway, you're looking for answers on how to return home, correct?"

"Yeah. That's what I'm trying to figure out… wait a second, could it be if we could use Chaos Control?"

"Yeah. I believe the way you and Shadow clashed, it must've brought you here. Perhaps if you two can join and create Chaos Control once more together, it could open up a path that can send you back home."

"It looks like it's worth a shot. Thank you Tikal for everything."

"You're welcome. I'm happy that I can help and I am very glad that we can get to speak again. Yes this will be our last conversation we have and once you return home you won't have a link to come in contact with me."

"I see. Well no matter what happens, you will always be in my heart Tikal as a wonderful friend. I'll be sure to come visit you at the Master Emerald Shrine in Angel Island."

"Please do, I would like to chat with you again sometime Sonic."

"Yeah me too. It's been fun talking to you."

"*Giggle* Same to you. It appears my time is up, farewell Sonic and save travels coming back home."

"Thanks. Goodbye Tikal."

Tikal approach Sonic and gives the blue blur a hug, embracing Sonic with a smile. Sonic returns the smile and returns the hug before pulling away and Sonic begin to fade away to return back leaving Tikal waving goodbye.

* * *

 _The Next Following Day…_

It was the day as the Emperor will be beheaded for the pain and the suffering he caused to the people in the capital. The Emperor slowly walk over to the position where he will be getting his head cut off. Before he can continue, he stop and spoke these last words to Najenda.

"Please create a peaceful land with no more bloodshed." Emperor requested.

"You have my word. This is the last blood to be spilled." Najenda responded with pride.

Emperor had gotten into position and the beheading has begun and killed the Emperor.

* * *

 _The Next Following Day…_

People begin rebuilding the city and enjoy a new life. The Revolution helping to set up a new nation with Wave and Run working with the Revolution.

Tatsumi and Mine head back to Tatsumi's village and brought back a lot of gold for his village so they won't be poor anymore. Tatsumi even introduce everyone to his girlfriend Mine and decide to live together to make their relationship strong.

Leone doing whatever she wants enjoying her new life in peace and hanging out with her old friends.

Right now, Sonic looking at the view smiling crossing his arms.

"This world has gotten peaceful since the world. Everything is at peace just the way I like it." Sonic commented.

"Sonic."

Sonic turn over and sees Akame joining with the blue blur.

"Hey Akame. What's shaking?" Sonic greeted.

"Nothing really, I'm planning to leave to explore and stop any evil around the world." Akame responded.

"I'm sure it'll be one heck of an adventure Akame. You be careful out there."

"I will. It's been an honor fighting by your side till the very end Sonic. You've been a wonderful help."

"I'm honored and you're welcome. Thanks for inviting me to join the fight."

"Mhmm. Farewell Sonic."

"Goodbye Akame."

Akame smile, before she would leave she then gives Sonic one last goodbye when she surprises Sonic with a soft passionate kiss on the lips. Sonic was caught off guard at first but Sonic became melt away with the kiss so he pull Akame close and the two share a moment of kissing for a minute of two before pulling away. Akame then takes off and head wherever the path leads her.

Sonic then begin joining with Najenda as she look around and sees everybody rebuilding the city.

"Sonic. So you're still here I see." Najenda said.

"You can say that. Shadow is meeting me here. We found a way how we can get back home." Sonic responded.

"Oh. How do you plan on doing that?"

"Using Chaos Control. With the two of us using together it'll be a big help for us."

Shadow appear and join with Sonic.

"Sonic, are you ready?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. Let's do this." Sonic answered.

The black blur nodded and he and Sonic then grab each other's hand and announce these two words:

" **Chaos Control!** " Sonic and Shadow shouted in unison.

Sonic and Shadow creates a portal with the use of chaos energy. Sonic and Shadow begin to prepare to leave to head on home. Sonic look over to the boss and approaches her.

"This is it Najenda. This is goodbye." Sonic exclaimed.

"I know, it looks like this where we part ways." Najenda retorted.

"Yeah. I'm sure that this new nation will bring peace and happiness to the people with a new city full of people without the pain and suffering."

"Yes. I'll dedicate my entire life to build a new nation and make this strong so that no one can suffer no longer."

"I'm glad and I know you'll do an awesome job."

"Thank you Sonic. It's been an honor fighting with you and stopping the Empire."

"Thank you for inviting me to the fight for what's right."

The two smile and embrace each other with a hug then follow by a passionate kiss right to the lips. They shared one last moment together, letting the moment to sink in as they slowly start to kiss a little hard and getting intimate. Sonic once again reach his hand and groping Najenda's butt earning a moan during the kiss. They kissed for a good three minutes before Sonic pulls away and smile and holding Najenda's hand.

"Goodbye Najenda, I won't forget you." Sonic said saying his goodbyes.

"Farewell Sonic and I won't forget about you too. I love you."

"I love you too."

Sonic and Najenda kiss one more time and he and Sonic then jump through the portal before it disappear. Najenda watch Sonic and Shadow leave and Najenda smiled, holding a gold ring that Sonic gave to her a gift having a tear from her left eye.

"Thank Sonic… for everything." Najenda said.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, Green Hill Zone…_

The portal open and shows Sonic and Shadow jumping out from the portal before it closes. Sonic look around the place, smiling knowing that they already return back to Mobius, their home.

"Looks like we're back home Shadow." Sonic noticed.

"Yes. I'm glad that we've return back to our friends." Shadow responded.

"Most definitely. Now I get to see my friends and my family again."

Sonic then gets contact and Tails is contacting him so Sonic answers the call.

" _Sonic! Where have you been? We've been looking for you for days?!_ " Tails contacted.

"Hey little buddy. I've got caught into some important things but now I'm back. What's up?" Sonic asked.

" _Eggman's attacking again and we sure can use your help._ "

"Be right there, hang on tight. I'm on my way."

Sonic ended the call and just about to leave but stop and look over to Shadow.

"You want to join in on the fun Shadow?" Sonic asked.

Shadow look over to Sonic with a stern look. Slowly he begin to smile and nodded.

"Sure." Shadow accepted.

"Good. Race ya!"

Sonic dash ahead leaving Shadow into dust. Shadow couldn't help but to chuckle and takes off following Sonic on to head over to face off Dr. Eggman.

 **Chaos ga Kill**

* * *

 **Thank you all for supporting this story and thank you for enjoying it. Read and Review and again thank you for reading.**


End file.
